


A Shelby Mistress

by PeakyGirl



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Affairs, Angst, Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Gangsters, Grief, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Murder, PTSD, Period-Typical Sexism, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Spoilers, Swearing, violance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 63
Words: 218,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeakyGirl/pseuds/PeakyGirl
Summary: It’s 1921, Tommy is left heartbroken over Grace’s betrayal and having decided not to follow her to New York he spends his time growing the businesses. A part of this business is forming an alliance with a Northern Gypsy family which is where he meets Aurora Hayes.Intrigued by this beautiful brunette Tommy feels a strong urge to get to know her. Aurora unlike her family tries to avoid living the Shelby’s way of life yet as time passes she finds herself wanting to be in Tommy’s world and into his heart.Will he let her in?What will happen when Grace returns?Will Aurora be left Heartbroken or will Tommy keep her from the truth?





	1. Aurora Hayes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Peaky Blinders fanfiction, it came from a dream I had. I’ve written fanfic before but not on peaky blinders. I hope you enjoy!  
Also if you’re not from northern England you might not know this but we call our mother’s, Mam depending where we live.

January 1921

”**Rora breakfast!**”

She knew that, Aurora had smelt the fire going for the last hour. Fellow travellers were laughing joyfully, too early for a morning this dark. Christmas had passed and the newly January air was bitter and unforgiving. It really wasn’t the time for travelling but once Aurora’s Dad demanded it there was no going back. 

So here she was, blanket up to her neck as she laid in her caravan bed thinking about her warm home back in Middlesbrough. The family had moved there when Aurora was a baby and growing up in a house she had never got used to travelling. Aurora loved being on the road but it was a struggle, a real struggle.

”**I’ll be there in a moment! I need to get dressed**” Aurora yelled back to her brother David making no attempts to move and instead sunk further into the bed. 

She just needed him to leave her be, Aurora was content in her little space plus it was the first time since they began this trip that she had managed to sleep through the night. There was something about not being in her own bed that caused her to become restless and annoyed.

”**Righteo! Just letting you know Mam ain’t pleased with you**” 

Listening to his footsteps head back to the fire Aurora let out a sigh. Of course her Mam was upset, Aurora was being difficult and no matter how she tried the two ended up butting heads. Everything she did ended in disaster, like Granny would tell her 

“you’re not a true Gypsy woman, you come from your mother’s flock” 

Her pointed nose would look down on Aurora as she thought about her daughter-in-laws side of the family. They weren’t of Gypsy heritage, in fact it had caused war when Aurora’s parents met and married. Both sides hated each other and when the kids came along everything seemed to mellow out, everyone became more reasonable except granny. 

She hated Aurora!

All her other siblings were adored by Granny yet not Aurora. She was the youngest and the most different. They all preferred the wild rough and tumble life whereas Aurora preferred books, writing and painting as she listened to the rain hitting her windows. Jane, her sister was the perfect one, beautiful, cunning, exciting. Even after she had settled down she still managed to cause perfect chaos with her affairs and behaviour much to the delight of Granny who revelled in drama. Aurora on the other hand was the quiet, shy, temperamental sister who avoided drama and people all together. 

“_Come on Rora you can do this_” she whispered to herself throwing the blankets from her warm body and forcing herself to stand.

She could do this!

Today there would be no complaints, only smiles and common curtesy. Aurora would do anything they asked of her, She would make her Mam happy. Grabbing her brown loose fitted working dress she quickly threw it on, there was no time to waste. The sooner Aurora got outside the better! 

Brushing her hair, she took a small ribbon and tied it up in a bun, hating the way her dark curls frizzed out making Aurora look untamed and messy. 

“_Aurora? I’ve brought you some breakfast_” she heard her Mam’s delicate voice whisper through the door. 

“Oh I was just getting ready, come in Mam!”

As the door opened Aurora placed a sweet smile on her face, it was time to play the perfect daughter and upon entering the room she gave her Mam’s cheek a kiss. 

“Good morning bairn, you seem happy” Anne smiled as her daughter took the plate from her and began to dig in. 

“It’s going to be a good day Mam, I can feel it” 

“I’m glad, I know you haven’t been too happy here” 

Guilt rippled through Aurora watching her Mam’s eyes become sad and her posture drop. Reaching for her hand, Aurora gently pulled her to sit on the bed beside me. 

“_I’m sorry Mam, I’m going to try harder I promise_” she whispered putting her breakfast aside and looking down at her feet in shame. 

“Aurora, darling, you don’t need to try harder, this life isn’t for everyone but we do it for your Dad. He needs this right now, it’s helping him clear his head along with your brothers”

”How is he today?” she enquired feeling the guilt consume my whole body. 

The war had torn the family apart

Aurora’s Dad and three brothers went to France but only two brothers came back. 

They had lost Henry, it hit Aurora’s Dad more than anyone. The war had broke every man but losing a child had pushed him over the edge. At times Aurora thought she would lose him too, the times she had caught him with a gun to his head, the times the family would sit down to have breakfast and he would appear with angry lines lacing his throat. Nightmares plagued him, his wails woke the neighbours and left Aurora crying in fear and helplessness most nights. In her cowardice she had moved out a few months ago, eager to clear her own mind. She was nineteen and running away from her family like a misbehaved child, avoiding the worst like a plague but even after settling into a new routine Aurora found herself back with her parents. All these events had caused fighting and arguments, they were all at each others throats constantly, every second of every day. It was only when the family had hit the rood that things eased up. Aurora’s Dad was happy here, they all were in a way. Their hearts still broke for Henry yet they pushed on for each other. 

“Your Dad is getting there Aurora, he’s been asking for you” 

“What for?” Aurora questioned running her winter stockings up her legs and reaching for her boots. 

“He needs help with the horses plus he knows how much you love them so he refused help from everyone else” Anne grinned with a wink as she stood up and held Aurora’s coat open in order for her to slip in. 

“If there’s one thing I’m good at around ‘ere it’s the horses, I’ll see you later Mam”

With a quick hug Aurora hurried towards the exit and jumped out the caravan into the snow. 

“**Aurora! Fasten your coat or you’ll catch your death!**” Her Mam yelled and rolling her eyes Aurora buttoned up my coat before continuing to run. 

Aurora could see her Dad in the distance, whispering to her brown mare Fortune and running his hands through her silky mare. She had been a Christmas present and they had all fell in love with her free spirit and gentleness. 

“**Morning Dad!**” Aurora yelled out waving her arms dramatically and grinning widely. 

“Ah just the person I needed!” William exclaimed, turning to face his daughter with a smile that matched her own.

Coming to a steady walk Aurora now realised just how cold it was. Her nose and ears were numb, she could feel snow starting to leak into the hole of her worn boot causing her body to shiver violently. Snapping her jaw shut she tried to keep her teeth from chattering. 

“_It’s worth it Aurora, your dad is smiling, it’s all worth it_” she mumbled quietly to herself and taking the horse brush from her Dad’s outstretched hand she began her daily task. 

“Fortune me girl aren’t you just the prettiest mare about” Aurora cooed, giggling as the mare appeared to nod her head in agreement. 

“Aurora I have some news!” William spoke up after a few moments freezing the young woman in her tracks. 

“What is it Dad? Is everything ok? Is it the business?”

It was hard not to worry, the family were down on their luck. Any news these days was surely a bad thing and while business was booming, the family unfortunately wasn’t and it was feared that soon their livelihood would crumble too. 

“Everything is fine Aurora, I think you’ll be happy to know we’re going home tomorrow” William chuckled but Aurora’s blood ran cold. 

Oh no! 

This was bad!

”I’m so sorry Dad, please we don’t have to go because of me. M’getting used to travelling now, we can stay” Aurora pleaded dropping the brush and grabbing his arms, that old guilty feeling was taking over her again. 

Pulling Aurora into a hug William sighed and placed a kiss upon her crown. 

“It’s not you darling, I have important business to attend to tomorrow afternoon. We’ve been out here long enough, it’s time to go back to the real world” He explained pulling away from her and making a beeline for Fortune’s food. 

“May I ask what business?” 

Reaching out Aurora stroked Fortunes nose and looked at her Dad expectantly. 

“The Shelby’s are coming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will pick up next chapter!  
It’s currently 4:12am so it’s time for sleep, goodnight lovelies!


	2. The Shelby’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be uploading this story to Wattpad too, once there’s been a few updates on here 😊

“The Shelby’s Dad?” Aurora questioned in confusion, she had never heard of them. 

“Honey you are well aware of who the Shelby’s are” William chuckled watching his daughters mind turn like stiff clockwork. 

“I am?” 

Crossing her arms, Aurora thought hard causing her eyebrows to burrow in confusion.

Was her Dad playing with her?

Had she met the Shelby’s, perhaps as a child? 

Maybe they had been in France with her Dad? 

There were so many possibilities and every single one left her brain jumbled. 

“Right Aurora I will rephrase it for you, the **Peaky Blinders **are coming” 

Ah and there it was! 

Aurora certainly knew of the Peaky Blinders, she had been told stories of the men with razor caps who through fear and respect owned Birmingham. They were of Gypsy heritage yet she had never met them. If it had not been for stories and personal experiences told by other travellers she would have thought the Peaky Blinders were a myth. Every story instilled fear within Aurora, they took people’s eyes out for Christ sakes! 

Which led her to her next question

What business did her dad have with them? 

Aurora wasn’t too blind, she knew what her family did but they were not on the scale of the Peaky’s. Her dad was famous for his stealing, fights and killings yet that was in the past well Aurora thought it was in the past, now her family dealt with trade. The Hayes were also paid to protect anyone who came to them for help. Protecting the innocent had always been a big part of Aurora’s heart. Her Dad and brothers dealt with the muscle and Aurora dealt with the aftermath like finding shelter for battered wives and abused children. 

Fuck she was blind!

She had to be, seeming her Dad was in business with the Shelby family. This is why Aurora avoided this life, she hated the violence, the roughness, she hated the fear of her family being caught and hanged. Sometimes her curiosity was a curse, she was too nosey but never learned her lesson. 

“_Will you be careful Dad?_” Aurora whispered finally finding her voice once again. 

“Careful with what Rora?” William huffed knowing where the conversation was about to head.

Aurora did this every time he was due to meet business partners opposed to the law. She would batter her innocent eyes and plead her case. The list of reasons not to meet would go on and on until both of them were screaming. 

“I know I can’t stop you Dad” Aurora began trying to keep the peace and distract herself by cleaning “I’ve heard stories about the Peaky Blinders and they’re not very good” 

“All those stories are true Aurora but do not think them unreasonable. Do not disrespect them or betray their trust and they will remain good to you. They’re incredible people Aurora you’ll see” William grinned throwing Aurora his famous wink which did nothing to ease her worry. 

“I trust you Dad” Aurora sighed in defeat wrapping her arms around herself and staring off into the distance where he brothers sat laughing around the fire. 

“Finish cleaning up here Aurora while I speak with your Mam” William ordered as he walked towards Aurora and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“Yeah...ok...” she muttered kicking up snow, shivering as more filled her boots. 

“**Aurora!** Another thing I forgot to mention” her Dad called out from over his shoulder while coming to a stop a few paces in front of her. 

“What is it?”

”Tommy Shelby, he’s not like any boss you have ever met. **Do not!** try to interrogate him, he will not react kindly! In fact don’t speak to him unless addressed. Understood?!” His voice was firm and demanding causing Aurora’s anger to boil. 

“_**Who does this Tommy think he is? The king of blummin England!**_” She shouted back full of sarcasm and disbelief. 

“No! Just the King of Birmingham chavi! You’d do well to remember that!” 

Letting out a growl of irritation, Aurora spun round and began to march to where her brothers sat. 

“**David! Christopher! A word please!**”

”What is it?” Christopher frowned watching his youngest sister storm towards them, fury written all over her face. 

Reaching the two men, Aurora threw herself down on the log next to them and held her hands out to the fire, humming in satisfaction as she finally received some warmth. 

“Tell me about Tommy Shelby” 

“What about him Aurora?” David asked pulling his sister into his side to help defrost her. 

“Dad says the Peaky Blinders are coming, I want to know what kind of man Tommy is” Aurora shrugged staring into the flames waiting for one of them to answer.

”Before the war Tommy was wild, fun, happy and smiled so wide people used to fear his mouth would rip but the war changed us all Aurora. Tommy ain’t the same man he was before, he’s ruthless, cold, extremely observant but also calm, too calm....it scares the fuck out of me I tell ya! On top it all he’s a strict, take no shit business man which is why he’s in charge of everything, not Arthur. They say Shelby Company Limited is shared amongst the family but we all know who’s really the boss. If Tommy weren’t around the whole thing would crumble! Even Polly as cunning as she is couldn’t keep it afloat for long without Tom” David explained as Aurora sat and latched onto every single word that sprung from his mouth. 

“Tell me about the others, you mentioned Polly and Arthur, who I’m guessing is Tommy’s brother”

”Yeah Arthur is the eldest, he’s ruthless just like Tommy and receives the same amount of respect but unlike Tommy he lacks the mentality and brains to run the business. Arthur is a doer not a thinker. Then there’s John, John is a party, he’s fun and reckless which leads to trouble but he is the kindest out the three. Aunt Polly is the family as a whole. When the Shelby’s mother died and father abandoned them, Polly stepped in to help raise them in particular Ada and Finn with them being the youngest. Although Tommy is King, Polly is the matriarch! She’s tough and probably the only woman Tommy listens too, she’s his voice of caution and reason. Is that enough information for you Aurora?” Christopher laughed watching his sister take it all in like a child learning to read their first words. 

“Dad has warned me not to chew out Tommy, said I’d basically regret it ‘cause Tommy wouldn’t react _nicelyyy_” Aurora shook her head feeling herself becoming tired the longer she looked into the flames. 

“He’s right Rora, this life isn’t for you.....you’re not like us. You’re innocent and good, you don’t want to be mixed up with the likes of Tommy Shelby” David murmured, squeezing Aurora slightly before he stood up “looks like the wife and kids are back, remember Rora keep clear” and with that he turned and headed to where his family were riding into camp and towards their caravan. 

“Promise me you’ll leave Dad’s business be and let him do what he has to do?” Christopher pleaded slightly scooting closer to her. 

“Orright I promise, cross me heart and hope to die” Aurora smiled making a cross heart gesture and jumping to her feet she began to mentally prepare herself to leave the fire “we best go get ready to leave tomorrow, can’t have Dad killing us for being late ‘cause we forgot to pack up”

”Go back to your caravan Rora, I’ll see you later”

Bending down Aurora quickly hugged her brother and walked off. 

“I’ll see you later Chris” 

** The Next Day **

Aurora was a ball of excitement! 

Finally she got to go home, back to her town Terraced house where she was surrounded by happy familiar faces. She had missed all her neighbours even the ones who hated her existence. Being home would put Aurora’s mind at ease plus she had been around her family long enough. She loved them but there was only so much of them she could take. Soon enough she would be resting soundly in her bed where no noise could penetrate her slumber. There would be no more awkward run ins with other travellers, in fact Aurora planned to not leave her home at all for a while. 

The family had set off early, no later than 6:30am. Aurora’s Dad was desperate to reach home in time for the Shelby brothers. Aurora was taking her brother’s advice, she was taking no part in it, she would stay at home and remain blind to her Dad’s other world. Instead she would relax, maybe read or paint depending on how creative she was feeling. 

“We’re nearly home Rora, are you happy?” Aurora’s Mam smiled breaking her daughter from her thoughts. 

“Really? But we’ve only just left camp!” Aurora exclaimed twisting her head to look out the back window.

”We’ve been on the road for over four hours, you’ve just been too distracted by thoughts to realise” William chuckled alongside his wife, rolling his eyes at Aurora’s surprise.

”I can’t wait to sleep all day and not be woken by anything” Aurora grinned clapping her hands together in delight. 

“Will you not be coming to meet the Shelby brothers Aurora? I heard you’ve been asking a lot of questions” William enquired, giving his daughter a look that could rattle the toughest of souls. 

“No I've decided I’ll stay home! It’s what’s best right Dad?”

“Right Aurora!”

Soon Aurora was stood outside her gate, waving her parents off trying to see not too eager to run into the house like the devil himself was chasing her. As soon as the car turned the corner, she had given up her facade and letting out a squeal, Aurora ran straight to her door. 

It was time to wash, relax and sleep.

Nothing could ruin this glorious day............

or so she thought........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chavi - Girl


	3. The Meeting

Aurora letting out an exhausted yawn laid down by the fireplace bringing her couch throwover and pillows. Instead of spending her day in relaxation, painting and reading she had spent it cleaning the house from top to bottom. True to their word her parents had left her to own devices and now undistracted Aurora began to worry.

Had her Dad’s meeting gone well?

The time was now 10:30pm and the nerves she felt yesterday were back in full force. Her parents always phoned each night before 10 to wish her goodnight, they had done this ritual ever since she moved out before she came home those months ago in a desperate need to bring the family together again. It was a strange feeling to go a whole day without hearing her Mam’s voice. 

Aurora realised she was being over dramatic. She wasn’t her parents keeper, she didn’t get to decide when they went to bed. Only half an hour had passed, perhaps they were having a nightcap or had just forgot. Aurora needed a drink so pulling herself up from the floor she began making her way to the kitchen, jumping slightly eachy time her bare feet smacked against the frozen floor. 

“Ah there you are!” Taking a seat, she reached over and grabbed the bottle of Irish whiskey that rested in the middle of her table. 

Not bothering with a glass Aurora messily unscrewed the cap and took a long swig. She winced and quickly placed the bottle down, she hated the way whiskey burnt her throat but loved the warmth that followed. It was Aurora’s choice of drink, an instant relaxation washed over her each time settling all her worries and doubts.

”I’m being too judgemental aren’t I?” She grumbled to herself, taking another drink and slumping down into her chair. 

It was true, she had heard the name Peaky Blinders and automatically formed an opinion from the words of others. Yes the stories were true but until she had met the Shelby’s herself she couldn’t go along with everyone else. Aurora knew full well how horrible it was to be judged, she had seen the looks of disgust people gave her when she mentioned her last name. Everyone was horrified at the white English woman who eloped with a half Burmese Gypsy man. Aurora tried not to care, her family were unique with their dark wild hair and golden eyes. Her father tired of being walked on had worked hard to come up in the world, to start his businesses and anyone who dared utter derogatory words to anyone of them swiftly had their tongues ripped from their throats. As a child she had been abused and victimised by strangers yet now those same people waved at her in the streets and wished her good health. 

Aurora could feel sleep starting to take over and not wanting to fall off her chair she begrudgingly stood up and began making her way to the stairs. 

“I’ll phone in the morning” she yawned holding onto the bannister tightly trying not to fall as her eyelids dropped. 

Reaching the landing Aurora pushed the her bedroom door open and stumbled inside. Finally being able to lay in her own bed filled her with happiness, this is where she belonged. The smell of fresh bedding and the silence of the house quickly lulled her to sleep and straight into her nightmares. 

_”Do you have a smoke?” _

_Aurora recognised the person in front of her, she had watched him climb off the train yesterday as she waited for her Dad and brothers to return home from war. She came here everyday in the hopes she would see her Dad’s face come out at least one passing train. Aurora felt sorry for the man well he wasn’t a man at all he was a child, a child who had saw the most horrific of things. He wasn’t much older than her but his eyes, they were empty. _

_“Of course” _

_She had been saving them for David and Chris but she could offer one to this poor boy. Reaching into her pocket she handed him a cigarette alongside a box of matches. The station was full yet it felt like it was just him and her. _

_“What’s your name?” The boy asked taking a long drag and blowing smoke into the air above them. _

_“Aurora, what’s yours?” She smiled politely at him._

_”Bill”_

_”I saw you come home yesterday, your family must be happy” Aurora tried to start a conversation which she regretted when he opened his mouth. _

_“I didn’t come home.......no one comes home” _

_The air went still and suffocating as she tried to process his statement. She knew the war had been terrible but seeing all these lost men she knew her thoughts could not compare to what had actually happened. They both sat there in silence watching the steam come out a train from a distance away._

_Was it more soldiers? More lost men returning home? _

_Suddenly Bill jumped to his feet and for the first time since Aurora had seen him he gave her a beautifully broken smile. _

_“It was nice meeting you Aurora” _

_His words were honest and kind but Aurora suddenly felt sick and terrified. _

_“You too Bill”_

_She watched him stalk off towards the edge of the platform where the incoming train was heading their way fast and before Aurora could comprehend what was happening, Bill had thrown himself onto the tracks. _

_“NO BILL!” Aurora screeched in horror and the train made impact._

_Hell broke loose!_

_People were screaming and yelling around her, she looked on frozen in place as a conductor walked towards the edge and collapsed, his face ashen and haunted. _

_Finding her feet, Aurora pressed forwards and ran to the edge._

_ Dropping to her knees she screamed..........._

Letting out a strangled cry Aurora sat up in bed and wrapping her arms around her knees she began to sob. Pictures of Bill filled her mind and bashing her head against her knees she prayed to stop seeing his mangled body sprawled out across the tracks. Ever since the event, Aurora like her Dad had been plagued with her own nightmares. 

She cried each night for the child who had so brutally ended his own life to escape his mind. They let a boy go to war and what did he get in return, a fucking medal! 

These men and boys now spent their days left in agony both physically and mentally only to receive a fucking medal! 

It was insulting, many of the men had burnt, buried, destroyed or thrown their meddles in the sea. 

Coming to side on the edge of the bed Aurora took some deep breaths and wiped the tears from her cheeks only then after calming down did she hear it. 

The phone was ringing downstairs.

Frowning to herself Aurora got up and began making her way out the room.

What time was it?

It was either still nighttime or early morning as the house remained black with nothing but the street light outside to guide her to the nearest light switch. Creeping down stairs as if she was a child looking for a midnight snack she cautiously answered the phone and waited to be put through to whoever was on the other side. 

“Aurora sweetheart!” 

Her Dad’s cheerily voice came through the phone making her sigh in relief. 

“Dad what is it?” Aurora questioned coming to rest against the small table, she was still exhausted. 

“I need a favour Aurora”

”A favour? Dad what time is it?” 

“It’s only 2am honey, listen I need you to go to the office and grab the two letters I left in the top right hand draw of my desk and then bring them to the house” William explained causing Aurora to laugh. 

“Dad it’s 2am and you’re asking me to get dressed, drive to the office and then drive to yours!” 

Aurora was completely bewildered but also knew her dad wouldn’t phone her this late without it being important. 

“Yes and bring some Whiskey, I’ve ran out!” 

“Scotch or Ir.....” but before Aurora could finish her question he had put the phone down “ok....time to get ready” she sighed putting the phone down a little too forcefully. 

After slipping a skirt, shoes and coat on Aurora rushed out her house and back into the snow. The drive to the office didn’t take long and once there Aurora ran in and out making sure to grab whatever whiskey was there alongside her Dad’s letters. She wondered what the contents of the letters were but didn’t dare try to tamper with them in any way. Once breaking into a letter there was no hiding the initial evidence. In all honesty she most likely didn’t need to know and shouldn’t know. 

“Come on Aurora the sooner you get there the sooner you can sleep” she grumbled to herself as she ran through the building, making sure everything was locked and in order. 

She had decided she wouldn’t go back home and would sleep in her parents spare room. If she had to drive much more she would surely crash and she did not plan to die anytime soon. Aurora’s parents lived in walking distance of the office and deciding to leave her car there, Aurora slowly made her way round trying carefully not to slip in her grip-less boots. It had stopped snowing and where the ground was smooth and deep she decided to leave fresh tracks making her smile as she made patterns along the street. If anyone had seen Aurora she would have surely been locked away for insanity but it wasn’t her fault the simplest things gave her such joy.

Coming to her parents house, regretting not wearing gloves or a hat Aurora opened the door and stepped inside. Stamping her feet onto the mat and shivering she didn’t notice the young man who came to see who was making a commotion. 

“Will mate a girl just walked in but she’s got drink so it’s orright, she looks like a fookin’ ghost! Did you walk here love?” The man called out loudly causing Aurora to yelp in surprise as he stalked towards her.

Lost for words all Aurora could do was nod and watch the toothpick twirl within his mouth. 

“Is it Aurora?!” She heard her Dad shout from the living area and once again she nodded playing with her fingers nervously.

”You Aurora?”

”erm...I...yes that’s me” Aurora stuttered giving him a small smile. 

“You’re freezing, come on! get in love I don’t bite” he grinned back prying the whiskey from her cold hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. 

“_Thank you!...what’s...what’s your name?_” Aurora whispered feeling her nerves starting to calm as she looked into his warm eyes. 

“John”

So this was John, the younger brother which meant the Peaky Blinders were still here but she could hear her Dad laughing so maybe it wasn’t a bad thing at all. Aurora was still quite scared, what if she did something wrong? 

As they stepped into the room Aurora automatically looked down at her feet. 

“Cheers for the drink” 

Giving her shoulder a squeeze John left her side and bounced back down on the couch. 

“The letters Aurora, did you bring them?” William questioned watching his daughter slowly reach into her coat pocket and pull out the two envelopes. 

“Of course, here you are Dad” Aurora could feel eyes burning into her and taking a deep breath she looked up and gasped. 

She was met with an endless ocean of blue crystals, it was so mesmerising and haunting at the same time. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest, she felt warmth flood through her until a sudden coldness swept Aurora’s breath from her. It was only when she finally blinked that she realised she was staring into someone’s eyes. They pierced into her soul and stole every single secret that she kept locked up inside.

The eyes belonged to a man.

Aurora would be lying to herself if she didn’t think he was extremely handsome. His face was sharp, his eyes demanding and cold. She wanted to admire him but felt too scared, she felt as if it would be wrong of her and that if she tried he would take more than her soul. 

This was Tommy Shelby

Aurora knew it from the way he carried himself, he oozed out power and strength. He had took her Dad’s chair and placed himself upon it like a king leaving her dad to sit beside him. On the opposite side resting on a table was a cap, the crown of the king.

Aurora swallowed hard, she could see the razor peaking out from within the cap. It glistened under the light and Tommy following her eyes smirked, he was proud of his crown. 

“**Aurora!!!**” William yelled feeling his annoyance grow at Aurora’s blatant investigation of Tommy.

She had stared at him for several minutes in counting and Tommy now amused by the brunette had stared straight back. The room had grown still as everyone watched the interaction closely wondering when it would be broken. 

“Dad?” Aurora frowned breaking free from her trance and looking at her Dad wondering why he had shouted. 

“The letters!” William demanded holding his hand out. 

“_Sorry Dad, here_” Aurora whispered, her face red, embarrassment taking over and bowing her head she carefully made her way over to her Dad and handed him the letters. Aurora could hear the Shelby brothers chuckling behind her and throwing Tommy one last glance she hurried from the room.

His eyes burning into her back, Christ! 

Shutting the door to the room Aurora bent over and let out the breath she had been holding in. Intense was how she would describe it. Even though she was out the room she could still feel his eyes piercing into her.

How could a man have such an effect on people especially her? 

Aurora wanted to run, leave but instead she dragged herself to the kitchen for a drink. She could hear her Mam turning in bed and wondered just how much of the meeting she had heard. Aurora would ask her tomorrow when the Shelby’s were gone. 

After a while had passed harsh whispers could be heard coming from the living area and bringing her head up from the table, Aurora strained to listen in. Once she realised she could hear nothing she steadily got up and as quietly as she could, sneaked back towards the closed door. 

Pressing her ear against it she felt frustrated, nothing could be heard in fact the whole conversation seemed to come to a pause.

”**chavaia!**” A gruff voice called out making Aurora curse.

”_shit!_”

Pulling away from the door she made an attempt to leave but before she could move the door swung open with a mighty gust. 

“**The fuck you doin’!**” 

Aurora felt her body turn to stone as she stared into the furious face of Tommy Shelby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chavaia! - stop


	4. Nightmares

"_Oh Mr Shelby! I...I..was just...just_" Aurora stuttered through her sentence before pausing and taking a quick deep breath.

She couldn't find her words, all she could do was stare into his face and twiddle her fingers as she waited for him to confront her. Aurora couldn't believe she had been caught listening in, the mans hearing was impeccable.

"You were just what?" His voice was calm but clapped Aurora's ears like thunder.

She found herself transfixed as his tongue darted out his mouth and swiped over his lips before he brought a cigarette up and took a drag. Blowing smoke in her direction, Aurora did everything not to cough or blink not even when her eyes started to sting.

“_I just wanted to see if you needed anything_" Aurora replied, her voice quiet and meek.

"The thing is Aurora, was it? Earlier you came here, walked in this room and gave your Dad what we needed so let's start with the truth shall we?" Clearing his throat Tommy raised his eyebrow slightly, gesturing her to continue.

"_I'm sorry Mr Shelby_"

Unable to look in his eyes anymore Aurora bowed her head and focused her attention on his highly polished shoes, it was clear from how he dressed that the Shelby's businesses were going extremely well.

"Sorry for what?" Tommy grunted resisting the urge to smirk as the young woman shrunk into herself.

"_Sorry.....for being nosey I...I..shouldn't have been listening in, it wasn't my place to_" Aurora doubted her face could get any redder, she was thankful in this moment that her long curls shielded her from view.

Tommy doubted this girl belonged to the Hayes. The Hayes were strong and unapologetic for who they were yet this little mouse stood in font of him head bowed and submissive. He wasn't sure if he was more intrigued or annoyed by her lack of character.

Tell me, do you make it your job to listen in on men's business?" Tommy questioned causing Aurora's head to snap up and the shame she felt soon turn to anger.

"No Mr Shelby but I like to make sure me Dad is safe" she protested, hands balled at her sides.

Aurora was appalled by him, men's business!

She was a part of this 'men's business', Aurora worked her arse off day in and out, therefore she had a right to know if her Dad was making good decisions that didn't ruin him or their livelihood.

"Does he look safe to you?"

His voice was full of sarcasm which only helped to fuel Aurora's anger. Tommy on the other hand had felt like he had won the races, finally he had received a reaction from the woman. Her golden eyes turned into a storm of chocolate, she was trying hard not to lose her temper and Tommy intended to keep on pushing her until she did.

"Is that a trick question Mr Shelby?" Aurora bit out forcing herself to stay back as he let out a dark chuckle.

"Are you struggling to comprehend what I'm saying Aurora?"

"I don't have anything else to say to you!"

"Well why don't you leave us and go to bed little mouse eh?"

The order was clear, Tommy was done with this game, she would not win this fight. He was giving her the opportunity to bow out now and leave.

Folding her arms, Aurora glared deeply into his icy eyes, she wasn't going to move first and she certainly wouldn't let him win.

Never had she met a man as rude as this!

Little mouse? Who did he think he fucking was?

Oh that's right, **_the king of Birmingham!_**

Their eyes remained glued for a few moments until to Aurora's surprise, Tommy looked down. She watched in confusion as his eyes became fiery and dark, like a storming sea about to drag sailors to their deaths.

What had caused him to become this furious?

Aurora not knowing what to do took a death breath only for Tommy to let out a choked grunt, it was only when she followed his eyes did she realise he wasn't angry at all.

To her utter horror Aurora discovered that when she had folded her arms it caused the slip under her loose coat to fall down and the tops of her breasts to peak up. Tommy stared unapologetically and flushed from the heat of his stare Aurora didn't dare move. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed, in fact she didn't feel embarrassed at all instead she felt anticipation and excitement. Aurora hated the fact she was letting him stare like some wanton prostitute.

What would her Mam say if she seen her like this?!

What would her Dad do?!

Aurora was thankful Tommy had blocked his view otherwise her Dad would surely have her guts for garters.

Looking down at her chest and the back to Tommy, Aurora swallowed deeply and turned away from him.

"**_Goodnight Mr Shelby!_**" She hissed a little too forcefully projecting the anger she felt at herself on to him.

Storming down the small hall, Aurora made a quick turn for the stairs, desperate to escape him.

"**Night!**" Tommy growled back before stepping into the room and slamming the door causing Aurora to flinch.

"**_Fuck_**" She gasped bringing her hand to her pounding heart and running up the stairs like a mad woman.

Making it into the guest room, Aurora shut the door and pressed her back against it.

"**_What are you doing Aurora?!_**" The brunette whispered loudly, scolding herself and reaching out she turned turned the key in the door and locked it.

Looking into the darkness of the room, Aurora finally felt shame hit her hard and using her hand to cover her mouth she let out a whimper of despair. She had let him ogle at her breasts like they were some prize to be won. Aurora had never done something so shameful in her life, hell her first and only kiss was the one she gave to an embarrassed schoolboys cheek at the age of twelve.

“_It's ok Rora the Shelby's will be gone by the morn_" Aurora told herself as she shakily began to pull her coat and skirt off until she was left in nothing but the slip.

Suddenly feeling conscious about the situation Aurora tugged the piece of material up until it had reached her collar bone. Pulling away from the door she made her way over to the bed and crawled underneath the covers.

She was tired and wanted nothing more to forgot the world but most importantly Thomas Shelby.

_Through the fog of the early morning she could see him stood on the tracks. His head peaked over the platform, his eyes were dead and empty._

_"Bill it's dangerous down there" she called out, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_The walk to him seemed to last a life time. Whenever she seemed to get closer, he got further and further away._

_"Will you not join me Aurora?" His voice was cold, emotionless and completely terrifying._

_"It's not safe Bill" Aurora sobbed as her toes finally rested over the platform._

_"The War wasn't safe yet they sent us kids!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Bill! It doesn't have to end this way, I can't help you! Come up and we can talk" she begged falling to her knees and reaching out to him, attempting to grasp his shirt._

_"The time for talking has passed" Bill smiled holding his arms out at the sides._

_"Thats not true, please Bill just get off the tracks"_

_"Trains coming"_

_Turning her head to the side Aurora screamed in terror, it was going to hit him._

_" BILL GET UP!"_

_"BILL PLEASE IT'S COMING!"_

_"IT WON'T STOP!"_

_"I'm sorry Aurora"_

_"NO"_

_"BILL PLEASE!!!"_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"**What the bloody hell is that?!**" Arthur sputtered out hearing a shrill scream come from somewhere within the house. 

"Aurora" was all William replied, his face dropping in sadness.

"What's wrong with her?" Tommy frowned slighting reaching into his pocket for his cigarette case.

"_Ever since the War ended, she's plagued with nightmares......just like her old man_" William replied running his hands down his face and exhaling.

"What happened.....you..know for her to be like......that?" Arthur questioned dragging out his words as if he was testing them on his tongue.

"No one knows, she won't speak about it. One day she went out, Anne said she was going to wait for me. It was dark when she finally came home, eyes red, cold and soaked from the rain. Anne tried to talk to her but she refused to utter a word. Aurora wasn't the same after that. In time she did come back to us yet each night she screams" William explained swallowing the lump that had built in his throat.

God how he wished he could fix it.

"She given you any clues?" John piped up, shuffling in his chair as more screaming floated into the room.

"A name, Bill.......she calls out for him"

"Past lover?" Tommy grumbled staring intently at William finding himself desperate for answers.

"No Aurora was fourteen when the War started, she spent her time at school working hard, she had no need for playground games"

"_Bill?_" Tommy whispered to himself as he leaned back and brought his drink to his lips.

He was going to find out who this Bill was and what he meant to Aurora. Tommy would step into her nightmares and take every bit of information he could from her. She was a curious little mouse and Tommy was intrigued.

"**_Bill_**" Aurora sobbed bursting out from her nightmare and back into the dark room.

Breathing heavily her eyes flickered back and forth, her heart was thumping widely causing her body to seize up in pain.

"_Why? Why do you haunt me?_" She cried out into the darkness praying for an answer but he wasn't here, he never followed her out. 

Dripping in a cold sweat Aurora forced herself out the bed and towards the window. Trembling she pushed it open and stuck her head out, breathing deeply as she gripped onto the sides.

"**_I should of helped you! I should of done more I know!_**_......I know_"

And that's where Aurora stayed silently crying out into the street, listening to the blackbirds sing and watching the sun begin to rise over the houses.

She couldn't sleep, she wouldn't sleep until Bill was gone.


	5. Prying Stranger

Cupping her hand under the cold water tap, Aurora leaned over the sink and splashed her face multiple times, over and over until her face was numb. She was completely drained of all energy and motivation. The urge to go back to bed clawed at her insides but Aurora refused to sleep, she knew that as soon as she closed her eyes he'd be back, waiting for her on the tracks.

Lifting her head, Aurora caught sight of her reflection.

God she really looked awful!

Her skin was pasty with blotches of red, eyes puffy, bloodshot and dark. Her whole complexion seemed hollow and sickly. If you hadn't witnessed the rise and fall of her chest you'd think she was dead but the pain within her heart very much made her alive. Taking her now dripping wet hair Aurora created a somewhat messy bun on the back of her head and reaching for a pin she secured the hair in place, she had no patience to deal with her curls today.

Brushing down her black dress, Aurora took a few deep breaths before exiting the bathroom and making her way downstairs, coat in hand, ready for a sharp exit.

John's laughter rang out from the kitchen causing Aurora to smile slightly, of course they're staying for breakfast. Her Mam and Dad were playing the perfect hosts making Aurora wonder just how important this business day. She dreaded walking into the kitchen, she didn't want to feel his stares or get into an exchange.

The last thing Aurora wanted to do today was offend Tommy Shelby and mess everything up. She was going to ignore last nights events and start fresh which in Aurora's eyes meant avoiding him all together.

Hearing her daughters boots click down the hall, Anne poked her head out the kitchen and smiled. It's all she could do, Aurora wouldn't open up to anyone so acting like everything was ok had become a normal thing within the family. It broke Anne's heart, her family suffered so much yet they all kept their feelings bottled up in tiny glass bottles and one day those bottles we're going to smash. Anne hadn't just lost her son in the War, she had lost everyone and if it wasn't for the love of her children she would be lost with them.

“_Morning Mam_”

Anne could hear how tired Aurora was and praised her daughter on still being able to place a smile on her face.

"Morning Rora, did you want any breakfast?"

"_No ta Mam I have something urgent business to do_" Aurora shook her head and wrapping her arm around her Mam she kissed her head.

It brought Aurora some amusement every time she did it, her Mam was incredibly tiny. Taking Aurora's hand, Anne pulled her into the kitchen and not wanting to protest Aurora let her.

"I'll make you something to take with you Aurora" Anne chirped walking over to the stove where a new batch of bacon was sizzling causing Aurora's hunger senses to go insane.

This is why she hadn't wanted to come in, she had drawn everyone's attention to her especially his. Tommy's eyes burned into her cheek making her wish she had kept her hair down, at least then she'd be able to hide.

"_It's fine Mam really, I need to get going_"

Tommy was surprised by just how weak her voice was, even in her submissiveness she had never sounded so quiet. He recognised that tone, it was the tone he had used when he had first came back from France, the tone of absolute exhaustion, the tone of someone close to the edge of breaking.

"Where you going Aurora? The office needs you" William spoke up avoiding looking anywhere but the paper within his hands.

Letting out a sigh, Aurora turned and faced her Dad. She noticed the other two Shelby's were distracted by breakfast yet Tommy sat leaned back, cigarette in his mouth and breakfast left untouched. He was still staring at her, reading like a book. Aurora prayed he didn't bring up last night in front of her parents, her heart would probably give way.

"Dad I won't take long and I'll be at the office" Aurora assured him while also projecting enough authority in her voice to show she couldn't be forced.

"Attending a funeral are we?"

His voice made her heart pound in her ears and she had to stop herself from gasping at the suddenness. Aurora imagined she looked like a fish out of water, she hadn't expected him to address especially not after their earlier confrontation.

'_The one where you flaunted your breasts at his willing eyes_' Aurora thought bitterly resisting the urge to look down and make sure her dress was fitted appropriately.

"_Something like that Mr Shelby_" Aurora exhaled looking at him with wide surprised eyes.

"Who died?" Arthur frowned pushing his empty plate away "thanks for the breakfast Anne, beautiful it was!"

"No one recently Mr Shelby.....I'm visiting a friend"

"You call me Arthur sweetheart, none of this Mr Shelby"

The way Arthur beamed at her, his eyes full of kindness. It made Aurora feel warm, the same warmth she felt when Henry used to visit home. She decided that she like the two other Shelby's brothers, there was something about them that Tommy lacked, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Arthur and John had brought bits of them home whereas it was very clear Tommy had left everything in France.

"Want a ride love? Can't have you walking in the fookin' snow again" John nodded towards the window, his cheeks stuffed with bacon and bread.

"My car is just outside the office but thank you John" Aurora declined politely moving to put her coat on "I must be going! Mam do me a favour and come visit me tomorrow at the house, it's very quiet"

"Of course bairn! I'll ring you tonight and let you know what time" Anne chirped, excited at the prospects of being alone with Aurora, maybe she's open up more.

"I'll walk you to your car"

"**No!**" Aurora panicked as Tommy cleared his throat and stood up "I mean...it's ok Mr Shelby s'only round the corner"

"So we won't be long" he muttered lighting another cigarette before walking around the table and offering his arm.

Aurora wondered in humour if he went a minute without a cigarette in his mouth. Feeling her Dad's glare she decided to do the right thing and take his arm.

"_Thank you_"

Her face was growing hot again!

Aurora was very aware of the heat from his skin seeping into her hand. His smell took over her senses knocking her into a dazed state. It was whiskey and cigarettes mixed with something almost sweet, Aurora enjoyed it and found herself breathing him in as much as possible.

Unknown to her, Tommy was doing precisely the same thing but instead of taking her in he choose to turn his head.

Grace had favoured floral perfume, he had tasted it on her skin the times they had intertwined their bodies and became one. The little mouse smelt like tropical fruit and earth, it wasn't Grace yet Tommy didn't find himself against it.

After quick goodbyes the pair made their way into the street and began to walk in complete silence. It was snowing lightly and reaching out with a free hand, Aurora smiled.

Pure was the word Tommy thought of as he looked down at the joyful mouse. In this moment every nightmare, every scream flew from her mind and was replaced by a woman who enjoyed life. Something as easy as snow had distracted her and revealed a whole new person.

He like her smile he decided.

It would be enough to make any sane man fall to his knees but Tommy wasn't a sane man.

"I heard you"

Aurora's smile dropped as well as her hand and flicking his cigarette into the street Tommy decided it was time.

"_Heard what?_" She questioned, afraid of the answer but instead of hiding Aurora slowly lifted her head and looked at him.

Tommy was staring back knowingly and resisting the urge to bring up the lump in her throat, Aurora swallowed it instead until her eyes stung with tears.

"You have nightmares"

There it was!

"Everyone has nightmares Mr Shelby"

"Not everyone screams in their sleep but you do" Tommy tutted at her like she was some misbehaved child about to receive a shouting.

Aurora was upset.

He hadn't offered to walk her for safety reasons, he had been meaning to pry into her life. In a way she felt betrayed, she should of expected something like this.

"You're very forward Mr Shelby" she bit out, ripping her hand from under his arm and storming forwards.

The corner was coming up, she would make a run for it and get away from this man.

"Yep" Tommy acknowledged picking up his pace until he was beside her again, Aurora was furious and he refused to care.

He came for answers and he would get them.

"_Mr Shelby please leave me alone_"

Aurora's voice cracked, she was so close to crying and it was going to happen in front of him.

"He must have meant a lot....Bill"

Hearing his name slip from Tommy's lips, Aurora spun round on him and glared just as the first tear slipped down her frozen cheek.

"**Don't say his name!**"

"Tell me who he is and I won't mention him again mouse" Tommy ordered amused by her reaction, women and their sensitivity.

_"**If I haven't told my parents, what on earth thinks I would tell you! A stranger!**_"

Once again Aurora stormed off only to stop and laugh brokenly.

"_You have no right Mr Shelby. You came here for business yet you seem content on torturing me, why? Do you not have other things to be doing or am I just some passing amusement_?"

He had went too far and looking into her eyes, Tommy felt something he hadn't felt in a while......pity.

"Listen mouse......"

"_No just go away, please Mr Shelby_"

And with one last glance, Aurora slipped round the corner and disappeared from sight.

"**Fuck!**" Tommy groaned looking up at the sky before turning and heading back to the house, he would find her later and deal with the issue then.

Aurora slamming the car door leaned her head onto the steering wheel and sobbed. Gripping the sides she imagined it was Tommy's neck. She hated that he knew, she hated the fact he had been the first person to call her out.

Angrily wiping her tears, Aurora started the car hoping that when she got back the Peaky Blinders would be gone.


	6. White Tulips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially on Wattpad if anyone of you would prefer to read it on there. My username is still PeakyGirl and each chapter will be updated at the same time so no one will miss out ❤️

The wind blew harshly causing the heavy snow to slap her cheeks wickedly and without mercy. It was too cold and she was in pain but Aurora needed to do this. Her body felt numb which made her look down each second to make sure the flowers she had bought still rested within her grasp. They were now covered in snow yet some petals broke free from their hiding place and waved gently at Aurora. It brought a smile to her face, it was nice to see some colour in the gloom of January. After Christmas and New Years everything became darker, there was nothing to celebrate therefore no one could distract themselves from the cold.

The cemetery was silent, all that could be heard was the crunch of Aurora's boots disturbing the snow. Everyone must of had more wits about them and chose to avoid it on a day like this but no Aurora was different, her wits had met their end. She followed the path all the way to the opposite end of the cemetery, it was a long walk, one she knew by heart. Half a year had passed since her last visit, Aurora had thrown herself deep into the family business and every time she had promised to come, she gave herself ridiculous reasons not to. It wasn't that she didn't want to but she had found herself here too much to the point it effected everyday life. At the beginning Aurora would spend hours on end until the sun went down and she had been told to leave, which caused her to become aggressive with the innocent.

Finally reaching the familiar grave Aurora lowered herself to sit on her heels. Pushing the snow aside, she pulled out the dead flowers that rested underneath and threw them onto the path.

"_Hey Bill, Sorry I'm late things at home have been hectic I hope you understand_" Aurora began smiling apologetically at the headstones as she placed the new flowers down underneath it "_Those dead flowers were mine which means your family have yet to come back_"

A week after the accident Aurora had watched Bill's funeral from afar, too afraid to pay her respects in case, she hadn't wanted to seem intrusive. It had been the first and last time she had seen Bill's family visit, they had laid him to rest and vanished. It was peculiar but everyone grieved in different ways, maybe it was too hard for them to visit. Aurora tried not to be bitter, yet she did find it unfair that Bill only had her, a girl he had met once.

"_Did you have a good Christmas Bill? Me and me family finally managed to get through one without arguing, imagine that. Then we all went travelling through the North, Dad needed a break you see, we all did. It was harder for me, being the youngest I haven't been brought up in the Gypsy way of life like the others, my parents had left the road by the time I was born but I tried for me Dad_" Aurora giggled trying to keep her tears at bay, she wouldn't cry anymore today. 

"_You're still in my head each night Bill, I really wish you would climb off the tracks so when can talk. Maybe I can help this time. Sorry but this is only a short visit, the office needs me but I'll be back, sooner this time, promise"_

Brushing her fingers over his name Aurora sighed before standing up and slowly walking away, only looking back once and shaking her head. Perhaps Bill would let her rest for a few nights now she had visit him. She hoped he was in a good place now but maybe he was lonely and Aurora was the only person he could speak to.

"Fookin again love! Always bloody soakin' and cold" John called out with a frown as Aurora walked into the family office building.

"Do you ever stop swearing John?" Aurora laughed hanging her coat by the door before wrapping her arms around herself.

"**Sweetheart, our John has the mouth of a fookin sailor!**" Arthur shouted taking John's head under his arm and playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Can we get back to business boys? The lady can wait for you to impress her"

Following the voice Aurora saw Tommy leaned over a table, messing up papers as his eyes scanned through them. He hadn't looked at her once, not even when she first walked in. It was a strange feeling not to have his eyes burning holes into her face.

"M'already impressed gentlemen, well by you two anyway" Aurora shot out with a smirk as the two brothers broke into laughter.

Turning her head to look under her lashes, Aurora saw Tommy clench his jaw and glance at her.

"Oh I didn't see you there Mr Shelby, is my Dad in his office?" Aurora gasped placing a hand on her heart mockingly, her smile growing wider the more he glared at her.

"Apology accepted Miss Hayes and yes your Dad is in" Tommy muttered dismissively looking back down at his papers like she wasn't worth his time.

It was then she realised, no one could play Tommy Shelby at his own game and feeling defeated Aurora nodded her head and walked in the direction of her Dad's office.

"_Tom go easy on the girl, you only just met her_"

Aurora smiled, Arthur wasn't a very good whisperer. She was surprised he had defended her from his own brother.

"**Look Arthur if you want to go play cat and mouse with her then fuckin' do it but I have more important things going on**"

Aurora scoffed at Tommy's words, he was the one who had started this 'game' not her. In fact it was him who was adamant on getting under her skin to pry information from her to what cause she had no idea. She couldn't see him but she could hear the way his knuckles cracked as he leaned over the table, she could feel his glare directly aimed at Arthur's face. Unlike her, Aurora imagined Arthur was unbothered by his brothers overwhelming shows of authority.

"Dad, what business are we doing with the Peaky Blinders?" Aurora questioned as soon as she walked through the office door.

"Trade, amongst other things" William grunted throwing his glasses down on his desk and looking at his daughter expectantly.

"What are these _other things_?"

Aurora was going to press him until she had answers, she'd had enough of all this men talk, she wasn't here to compare cock sizes, she was here to help the business.

"**Other things Aurora, just other things! Signs these letters and then you can go, I'll be outside!**" Her Dad wasn't impressed and giving her his deadliest look he stormed from his chair, knocking her slightly as he went past.

"_Dad_...."

"**No Aurora! You're too god damn nosey!**"

Aurora's bottom lip bubbled, tears stung her eyes.

She said she wouldn't do this but her Dads anger had always deeply upset her. She hated fighting and she especially hated being the cause.

Walking over to her Dads desk, Aurora sat down and with shaking hands picked up a pen. She didn't even look at the forms as she sighed them, she just wanted to go. It was obvious working here was going to work, maybe it was time to quit and do something else.

Unable to take the amount of emotions building up inside her, Aurora crashed her head down on the desk and wept silently.

Suddenly the sound of a glass hitting the desk made Aurora jump back in her seat. In front of her stood Tommy who nodded down towards where he had placed a drink.

Was it for her?

Cautiously reaching over she slowly grabbed the glass and brought it towards her, not breaking eye contact with him once.

"Scotch or Irish?" Aurora sniffled feeling extremely vulnerable and weary as his blue crystals took in her tears.

"Irish" Tommy grumbled, turning away before he gave into his urges and reached out to gently brush the offending tears away. This girl was doing something to him and he greatly disliked it, it was time to go home, back to Birmingham and away from the little mouse.

“_Thank you Thomas_"

It was faint but he had heard it as he exited the office. Aurora had finally said his name, no Mr Shelby but Thomas. He liked the way it sounded on her lips, it caressed his ears and caused a sensual shiver to run through his body. Maybe this cat and mouse game was exactly what he needed, maybe the mouse was ready to be caught.

The office was completely empty when Aurora decided it was time to go home. Long gone were the Shelby's and her Dad. They had left a mess of papers in the waiting room but Aurora would deal with it tomorrow, she was hungry and wanted to sleep but something had caught her eyes.

Resting on a chair was a bouquet of white tulips, they had been tied with a blue ribbon and looked beautiful. Aurora not wanting to leave them, backed up from where her coat was hung and walked over to the chair. Gently picking them up she plucked out the card that rested within the ribbon.

It had her name on!

The flowers were for her.

Flipping the card over she felt her heart go wild as saw who had signed it..........

Thomas Shelby

White tulips symbolised forgiveness, she had learnt this after spending almost three years buying flowers for Bill. Tommy was apologising to her and bringing the flowers up to her nose, she Aurora smiled widely. Perhaps he wasn't as cold hearted as she had made him out to be, maybe there was still something inside him. No one had ever gifted her flowers before and Aurora couldn't help but feel like the most happiest girl in England.

Shaking her head in delight, Aurora let out a laugh and hugged the flowers close to her.

"You're a strange one Thomas Shelby"


	7. Lee Fire

"**Hello? Rora you home?**"

Aurora heard her front door slam open with incredible force as a familiar voice called out causing her to shake her head.

"**In the kitchen Masilda!**"

Dropping the wash cloth on the table Aurora abandoned her work and walking over to the kitchen cabinet reached for the bottle of Beefeater Gin and a glass. Quickly filling the glass Aurora held the drink out, waiting for her closest friend to appear, Masilda Lee.

"I did knock!" Masilda appeared in the kitchen, a knowing smile on her freckled face.

"Of course you did Masilda" Aurora tutted sarcastically with a smile, she had missed her friend greatly.

With Aurora living at home and Masilda travelling with the Lee's it was a very rare occasion that they got together.

"I heard you went travelling"

Laughing Aurora had a kiss placed upon her cheek as the drink was snatched from her.

"Yes and you're welcome"

"How was it? You haven't been on the road since we first met all them years ago, but you're breathin' so 'suppose it didn't go too bad" Masilda chirped taking a seat and brushing her messy golden plait over her shoulder.

"It was.......cold"

"That it?"

"I had fun, nice to spend time with my family you know?" Aurora shrugged sitting down opposite Masilda, debating what to say.

She didn't want to admit that she disliked travelling, Masilda had been the first Lee to accept the half Gypsy girl and being her only friend, it wouldn't do Aurora good to offend their culture.

"Aurora" Masilda sighed resting her hand on her cheek "You don't have to hide your feelings from me"

And this is why Aurora loved her, she read her like a book and held no judgement towards her.

"Forget about me tell me how you're doing? Thought you were still down south?"

Leaning forwards Aurora plucked a dead leaf from one of the tulips, absentmindedly questioning Masilda while she caressed the flowers. Three days had passed since she received them and coming downstairs on a morning to see them gleaming in the winter sunlight brought a smile to her face.

"Was, got up here first 'fore Da, we're havin' a fire in York, I want to invite you and your family" Masilda smiled refilling her now empty glass before drinking it like a starved man.

"You camping in York?"

Humming in response Masilda took note of the way her friends eyes keep wondering back to the tulips, Aurora was extremely distracted and Masilda found this strange. Instead of saying anything she watched her for a few moments gently play with them.

_"Pretty_"

"Huh?"

Shooting her head up Aurora glanced at Masilda in confusion, she had heard her speak but it had been too quiet to register making Aurora feel like she had heard nothing at all.

"The flowers, they're pretty" Masilda spoke louder nodding her head towards the tulips as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs over.

"They are, I'm quite fond of 'em"

Aurora giggled in delight, the petals tickled her fingers. She wasn't one to receive many gifts so she took great pride and joy in them.

"Gift?"

"Yeah"

"Who from?"

"Thomas Shelby"

Letting out a choked gasp, Masilda leaned forwards and slammed her fist against her chest. She gripped the table cloth as she began to cough, eyes watering from the sheer pressure of it.

"You.....g....got.....flow....ers....from........Th...T...Thomas...Shelby?!" Masilda wheezed out painfully causing Aurora to jump up and run to her side.

"**_Christ Masilda! Are you orright?!_**" Aurora exclaimed rubbing her friends back vigorously with wide eyes.

"**Thomas....blummin' Shelby?**"

"**_Yes Thomas Shelby!_**"

Throwing her head back Aurora began to laugh at her friends struggle while still continuing to rub her back as if she were a babe.

Why had she reacted like that?

"You sure we're talkin' bout the same Thomas?" Masilda questioned finally gathering herself back together, eyes still wide and focused on the tulips.

"Brown hair, strong face, beautiful eyes, quite rude, wants to know everything, blades in his cap....pretty sure it's the same Thomas, why?" Aurora muttered thinking back to their walk in the snow and how much she had wanted to throttle him in that moment until there was nothing left but his cap.

"Thomas Shelby doesn't do apologies, nor with flowers either"

The statement threw Aurora off, everyone around her seemed to know or have an opinion of Tommy except her, Aurora felt like she knew nothing of the great Peaky leader. Surely he couldn't be as cold hearts as they all made him out to be, yes he held some rudeness about him but it was nothing that truly hurt Aurora. Aurora was the one hurting herself by holding on to Bill, Tommy had merely asked about it.

"How do you know Thomas?"

Aurora's words came out sharper than expected, she was being defensive and letting out a huffed breath she sat down, wondering what she could do to erase the last few minutes.

"Cousin Esme married John, I met Thomas at the wedding, met the family! Lot of issues between them. Thought me family was mad 'till his sister went crazy, busted her waters right there! Caused a whole show" Masilda nodded firmly with a small laugh watching Aurora's eyes grow wide.

"_Why did she go crazy?_"

"Said Thomas was hunting her down like a rat, tried to kill 'er man"

"_Bloody hell, must have been some wedding!_"

Aurora was flabbergasted and reaching for the bottle of gin she took a long swig before wiping her mouth breathlessly. She wondered what had happened in order for Tommy to 'hunt' down his own sister, maybe she would pry the next time she saw him like he had her. Perhaps she wouldn't, Aurora imagined he wasn't the type of person to cry and run off into the snow.

Deciding it was time for a change in conversation Aurora, refilled Masilda's glass and with a warm smile leaned her chin on her hand.

"So when's this fire?"

** Three weeks later  **

"**Finn!**"

"**Finn!**"

"**_What Tom?!_**"

Pausing mid run, Finn turned and scoffed at his brother. He just wanted to join the other Lee boys round the fire but ever since getting in the car earlier Tommy had hounded him with rules and by the time he had finished there was hardly any fun left to have.

"**Eh! Less of that, get 'ere now!**" Tommy demanded, beckoning him forwards with wide stormy eyes.

Finn took his time walking back having decided to kick his feet up, a small smirk of rebellion on the young teens face causing Arthur to growl from beside Tommy. Having enough, Tommy stormed forwards and took his brother by the scruff of his collar.

"Come back 'ere any later than midnight and you'll be walking home, understand?"

With Tommy's threat loud and clear Finn didn't want to push his luck any further so holding back his protests, he nodded his head.

"Yeah Tom!"

Letting go of his collar, Tommy brushed down his brothers suit and sent him on his way much to the boys delight.

"**Come on Tommy, John, let's get a drink!**" Marching off in front, Arthur and John stalked off towards where the Lee men were drinking.

Tommy trailed behind, smirking as his brothers cheered at the sight of booze. They would be walking home too if they passed out by the fire, Tommy wasn't waiting around for any of them he had business to attend in the morning.

"_Pisliskurja kadessa_"

The soft whisper called out through the wind causing Tommy to stop short. Looking around he saw nothing at first, he was almost certain he had heard a females voice.

"_Pisliskurja kadessa_"

There it was again!

Turning around, Tommy squinted into the dark, straining his eyes painfully until he caught the glimpse of a small shadow in the distance. The sound had come from that direction, the shadow was the closest thing to him. Giving his brothers a quick glance he began making his way over to the voice, it was still calling out to him, growing louder and louder with each footstep.

It was a woman, her face was hidden beneath a veil but he could see her eyes clearly. She was looking at him yet seemed not to see him instead she appeared to be far away, lost to the world.

"**_Pisliskurja kadessa!_**"

Her voice was now full of grief and heartache, her body rocked violently like she was about to burst into tears and weep at his feet.

Kneeling down, Tommy took her shoulders in a firm but gentle grip.

"Pisliskurja kadessa? Tell me about the Pisliskurja kadessa!" His demand came out hoarse and desperate as she shook her slightly.

The woman was becoming hysterical and though Tommy seemed as solid as stone on the outside, he could feel his heart pounding at the sheer anger and pain running through the woman's now black orbs.

"_Poor little darling mouse with golden eyes! You will be the death of her Thomas Shelby!_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisliskurja kadessa - Darling mouse


	8. His Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this book as well as this fire interaction. I’m loving writing this story but it still makes me nervous 💜

"**_What do you see?! Tell me!_**" Tommy barked feeling his head throb in agony as her wails got louder.

He needed her to stop, he couldn't think straight!

All Tommy needed were answers but she seem intent on screaming down his ears causing them to ring. Half of him held onto her to try and bring her back to her senses, the other half held on for stability.

"**_Tell me what you fuckin' see!_**" He roared in anger this time and freeing one of her arms he took her chin in a tight grip, forcing their eyes to meet.

He'd had enough of her games!

"_She's trapped, I see her in the dark! She's crying, shielding the baby mouse, there's blood, a lot of blood but she doesn't care, have to protect baby mouse! No! No! I can hear him, he's getting closer and closer, he's coming for her! MUST PROTECT BABY MOUSE! MUST PROTECT BABY MOUSE! she places a tearful kiss on his head as she begins to sing, her poor baby mouse! HE'S HERE! YOU SHOULD OF BEEN WATCHING THEM! WHY WEREN'T YOU WATCHING THEM?!_"

Wrenching away from the woman, Tommy sat back on the grass, his eyes wider than a spooked horse.He could feel his head practically running around in circles as he processed her words, thankfully the woman had finally fell into silence, her eyes going from black to ocean blue. The air around them was still and thick with grief causing bile to rise up in Tommy's throat.

"W...who kills her? Who is he?" Tommy swallowed, his face thunderous and mean but unintimidated the woman just smiled softly at him.

"_I cannot tell you Thomas Shelby, the visions come and go as they please_"

"How do I stop it from happening?"

"_When the time comes you must make a decision and only then may she be saved_"

Shaking his head in anger, annoyed by her clarity Tommy got to his feet and reached into his suit pocket. Lighting a cigarette as quickly as he could, he blew smoke into the air and let out a cold chuckle.

"I pay you now don't I? This is why you fuckers do it isn't it, money?"

Letting out a cough Tommy reached into his pocket again and pulling out three one pound notes he tossed them at her feet before turning away and walking off, feeling foolish for the first time in his life. He couldn't believe he had actually believed her little act.

"**Denying the truth won't stop it from happening Thomas Shelby!**"

She was screeching behind him but Tommy refused to be affected and carried on walking, passing the Lee's and his brothers, snatching a bottle from Arthur's hand without a word.

He needed to be alone.

"So why is it just us? Where's the rest of our family?" Aurora questioned as her Dad parked the car in the field leading to the Lee fire.

"Your brothers are away on business for your Dad and you know Jane avoids the Lee's" Anne replied turning to look at her daughter with a smile.

"_Only because she's fucked 'em all_"

"**Aurora!**"

"I'm going to find Masilda, I'll see you later"

Before her parents could say anything, Aurora had opened the car door and jumped out, hurrying off in the direction of the largest fire.

"**Aurora! You made it!**"

Masilda had spotted her friend first and seeing her chance to escape the large amount of testosterone around her she broke into a sprint.

"**Wouldn't miss it for the world!**" Aurora laughed pulling Masilda into a hug and rocking their bodies from side to side.

"_Your man is here_"

Masilda's tone was naughty and full of humour making Aurora pull away and frown at her in complete confusion.

"I don't have a man........."

"So why is Tommy Shelby sat over there alone? Think he's waiting for you" The blonde winked nodding her head in another direction, a huge smirk on her face.

Following her gaze, Aurora felt her stomach fall out her arse, Masilda was telling the truth!

He was here!

Aurora wondered why he was sat alone by his own fire. She tried to act disinterested but it was no use, she was itching to go over and be engulfed by his presence.

"_I haven't thanked him yet.......for the flowers_" Aurora whispered refusing to look her friend in the eyes.

Was she blushing?

Oh gods she was blushing!

"Then go thank your man!"

"**_Stop! He's not my man you know that!_**"

"Yeah and all us Lee's were born with wings!"

"**Mas.......**"

"Look Rora! Go over and thank him for the fuckin' flowers! I'll be waiting for the details later!" Masilda urged Aurora as she took her shoulders and spun her round in Tommy's direction.

With strength Aurora didn't know she had, Masilda pushed her forwards causing her hands to shoot out as she lost balance.

Knowing she would only get pushed again, Aurora continued walking feeling nerves take over her whole body. Looking over her shoulder she saw Masilda giving her a reassuring smile but that didn't stop her from bringing her thumb up to her mouth and biting down on the nail. It was a habit she had formed when feeling a large amount of stress. Aurora didn't want to be a coward yet she also didn't want to see Tommy.

Who was she kidding?!

Of course she wanted to see him!

Plus it would be rude of her not to offer her thanks for his sorry token, Aurora found herself not wanting him to think badly of her.

Tommy heard her before he seen her.

"_Is the big fire so bad you had to make your own?_"

Looking up Tommy caught sight of the mouse, her face lit up by the fire, her eyes looking more golden with each flicker of the flames. Her wild curls had been plaited down her back making Tommy want to reach out and pull them free before running his fingers through each individual curl. She was breathtaking! A porcelain doll he could break into pieces if he wasn't careful.

Lifting the bottle of scotch to his lips Tommy took a drink before smirking at her. Focusing his eyes on her winter coat Tommy gave it a nod.

"Wearing clothes under that now or am I getting another show?"

Feeling dejected Aurora glared at him in disgust as he took another drink. Clenching her fists at her sides she shook her head, willing her stupid tears to stay put.

"**_You're an arsehole!_**"

Turning around Aurora attempted to storm off. She wasn't going to thank him now, fuck him and fuck his stupid bloody tulips! He could take them back and shove them up his arse for all she cared!

"**Wait Aurora!**"

And she did

Aurora froze at his demand and waited for him to speak again. She should continue her shift exit but found herself not being able to.

"You take things to heart so easily, come sit!" Tommy ordered patting the log he had perched himself on, he already new he was going to have a difficult time with this woman.

"_Just wanted to thank you for the flowers_" Aurora whimpered before inwardly cursing herself for sounding so pathetic.

"Come thank me mouse"

Turning around Aurora slowly approached him and sat down, keeping a fair bit of distance between them. Tommy noted how stiff her body was and letting out a sigh he presented her with a cigarette, smoking always helped to ease people but to his surprise the mouse shook her head politely.

"_Sorry, I don't smoke_"

"First person that doesn't" Tommy remarked lighting the cigarette for himself and staring down at her in wonder.

"_Haven't you heard Mr Shelby, I'm different_"

"Oh 'm very aware of that and it's Tommy, me name's Tommy"

"_Yes Tommy_"

It brought a smile to Aurora's face, she couldn't help the belly tingles she felt from saying his name. She was too sweet for him, yet Tommy found himself craving her sweetness. He wanted to hear his name on her lips over and over.

“How old are you mouse?” Tommy spoke up after a few moments of peaceful silence.

He realised he barely knew this mouse who was sneaking her way into his mind, distracting him from everything and everyone, especially her, the one person he was trying to forget.

“Nineteen, twenty in August” Aurora chirped with a look of pride.

She was close to Ada’s age, four years to be exact but Aurora seemed to hold a maturity that Ada had yet to reach despite being married with a baby pondered Tommy.

“A summer baby”

“Yes though I prefer the dark nights of winter, reading by the fire covered in a blanket with some hot tea. What could be better Tommy?”

“I could think of many things”

Breaking free from her fantasy daze Aurora scoffed and playfully elbowed his side, shifting in her spot until their knees gently touched. Realising what she had done Aurora brought her hand up to her mouth in horror, mumbling apologies.

“Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!”

“Have a drink mouse”

Shaking his head in amusement, Tommy handed Aurora the bottle of scotch watching as she took a few long gulps before handing it back to him.

“_Thank you_”

Biting her lip Aurora could feel the words on the tip of her tongue, she wanted to ask him something but didn’t want to ruin whatever they had in this moment. Aurora was desperate for help though and she needed someone who understood what was happening, someone who had noticed it happening to her.

“_Tommy?_” She whispered, building up all the courage she could muster and letting out a shaky breath.

Humming in response, Tommy met her eyes and saw the fear embedded in them, something was troubling her.

“_When you came home from France.....did you have nightmares?_”

“Careful your nosey side is showing mouse” Tommy smirked before continuing, hating the way her face dropped “yes, me along with every single other man”

“_How do you stop them?_”

There it was!

The desperation in her voice, she wasn’t really asking questions, no she needed him to cure her but there was no cure.

“You don’t” Was all Tommy replied turning away from her and staring into the fire, his jaw clenched and face harsh with truth.

“_Oh_”

Fuck!

That wasn’t what Aurora wanted to here!

She couldn’t live these nightmares over and over!

“Work”

“What?” Aurora questioned at the word that had just slipped from Tommy’s lips which was now lingering in the air like a mass cloud of uncertainty.

Turning to face Aurora once again, Tommy gently took her chin, brushing his thumb over her lower lip as he looked deeply into her golden orbs.

“That’s how you get rid of ‘em! You work and work and work ‘till there’s nothin’ on your mind except fuckin’ work!”

“_You’re a peculiar one Tommy_”

Aurora felt breathless, they’re faces were close, she could smell the smoke and whiskey, she could feel the heat coming from his words. His fingers left searing marks upon her chin and she welcomed it with open arms.

“_Haven’t you heard Miss Hayes, I’m different_”

Throwing her head back, Aurora let out a laugh and linked her arm through his, bringing her head to rest his shoulder. Delighting in the fact he didn’t flinch, Aurora leaned further into him, basking in his warmth as the cold winter air tried to freeze them.

“_Oh Tommy, I think I like you after all_”

Letting out a yawn, Aurora closed her eyes and focused on the sound of his breathing.

“_Don’t speak too soon_”

Looking down Tommy noticed his mouse had slipped into a slumber, her face perfectly still and beautiful. Her light snores brought a secret smile onto his face, maybe he was quite fond of her after all too.

“**Tom! You said twelve! It’s past twelve, bloody only one at the car!**”

A young boys voice stirred Aurora from her sleep and feeling Tommy shift besides her she gently gripped his arm for balance as she gently rose up.

“Orright Finn I’m coming!” Tommy grumbled reluctantly pulling himself from Aurora’s side and looking down at her apologetically.

Aurora on the other hand felt embarrassed.

How long had she been asleep on him? Why didn’t he wake her sooner?

“_I am so sorry Tommy! You should have woke me!_” Aurora exclaimed getting to her feet only for Tommy to wave her off.

“Ignore my brother mouse he has a tendency for interrupting”

“**Shit sorry Tom! Were you going to fuck her?**”

“**Finn! Car! Now!**” Tommy roared glaring at his brother furiously as he flung his hand out in the direction of the car.

Waiting until Finn was out of sight Tommy turned back to Aurora, hiding his smile as he noticed how flushed she had become.

He wondered if it went all the way down....................

“I suppose you better be going” Aurora smiled shyly folding her arms to form a protective barrier around the tingles inside her.

“Goodnight mouse” Tommy coughed, licking his lips and placing a cigarette between them.

“Goodnight Tommy, drive safely”

Giving him a small wave Aurora watched him stalk off into the night, resisting the urge to call him back to her side. Once his silhouette had disappeared she sat back down in the spot he had occupied, giggling as she saw a smile figure running towards her.

Masilda was coming.


	9. Blades

"Dad?"

William watched Aurora stroll into his office, papers in hand and a wide smile on her face. She had been in this happy mood for over a week and while it was an odd occurrence, William couldn't help but see it as one of the biggest blessings. He had no clue what or who made her so smiley yet he wouldn't question it, he would remain quiet and thankful.

Aurora surprisingly came into work everyday, with no complaints and was more than willing to work with his illegitimate businesses as well as focusing on legal aspects. William had yet to meet a woman who matched his daughters intellect and intelligence. Jane had been graced with beauty but she was as brainless as they came. He loved all his children equally but Aurora was the one who made him most proud, his youngest baby would take over the company one day and would make far greater than he ever could.

"Yes Aurora?" William questions brightly, beckoning Aurora forwards until she loomed over his desk.

"So these are the letters you needed written out, you just need to sign your name and I'll send them off. You also received a letter inviting you to Granny's birthday, I was going to decline but it's your Mam so it's your decision Dad, just let me know in advance if you say yes then I can choose to be busy that day"

Pulling the papers from her arm Aurora placed them in front of her Dad before perching herself on the edge of the desk and looking over to the door in order to make sure she had closed it after her.

"_Chris phoned Dad, wants to know where in Birmingham he needs to take the cargo. He's got it packed and ready, he just needs the orders_" Aurora whispered leaning closer to her Dad while twiddling with her fingers.

It also made her feel quite sick talking about illegal jobs but it was a big part of the family and she needed to get used to it.

"Tell him Charlie Strong's Yard, Small Heath, Thursday at four in the morning. The waters will be empty, passage will be easy. The Peaky Blinders aim to be there to help with the offloading, if not their uncle Charlie will take charge"

Nodding along to her Dad's words Aurora listened intently, she had a habit of focusing more as soon as Birmingham was mentioned.

"Ok Dad I'll phone him back now"

Jumping down from the desk Aurora gave him a wide smile and turning on her heels she made to make a swift exit.

"Aurora! Wait! I want a word with you" William called out, gesturing her to take a seat as she turned around with a nervous grimace.

"_Yes Dad?_"

Slowly sitting down Aurora gripped the arms of the chair and locked eyes with her Dad.

What had she done now?

Just when she thought things were fine.

"Tell me Aurora, how are you?"

Wait......what?

"Me?....I...I...'m doing....good Dad, how are you?" Aurora stumbled over her words, not expecting this kind of conversation causing her to be completely thrown off.

"I wanted you to know that you're doing a great job Chavi, me and your Mam are proud of you. Without you this business would fail, 'm in your debt, always" William was smiling but his eyes were serious and full of admiration, he needed Aurora to know just how much he appreciated her not just as his child but a working woman.

"_Oh Dad! You going soft on me?_"

"Never! Now get out my office!"

Laughing Aurora leaned over the desk and kissed her Dads cheek before practically skipping from the office, her joy untameable and ready to make her explode.

"Chris, Small Heath, Charlie Strong's Yard Thursday. Dad wants you there by four in the morning, Peaky Blinders may be there, if not pass the load directly to their uncle Charlie" 

"_You finally joining the bad side Rora?_"

Her brothers tone was teasing, the seriousness in Aurora's voice had amused him greatly. It made him happy to see she was becoming more involved, it meant she didn't suffocate him with questions because she knew the answers before he did.

"No Chris, I'm here to make sure things get done. Get your day written down, I'll talk later"

"**_Yes boss!_**"

Shaking her head Aurora giggled and put the phone down before scanning through the diary in front of her, trying to find space to also write Thursdays plans down. Being her Dads new second in command at the office had made her diary packed tight. Some nights she slept at the office, fuelling her work with many cups of tea and the occasional whiskey. Aurora had been right to listen to Tommy, working consistently had helped with the nightmares. They still happened but not as much, these days typewriters and letters took over her dreams along with a certain Peaky Blinder.

Looking down at the pocket watch that laid in the open draw of her desk Aurora exhaled then leaned back in her chair, only two hours to go and she could go visit the stables. It was important that she still kept time for her horses to check on their health and take them on a gallop through the mass field that surrounded them. 

"**AURORA!**"

Aurora dropping her pencil with a gasp jumped out her seat and ran towards the office door. She could hear her Dad screaming for her, she could see him marching in her direction through the glass. Swinging the door open she swept out and met him half way.

"**Dad what is it?!**"

"**I've told her countless time not to retaliate and what does she do?!**"

"**Dad you're not making any sense, what's happened?!**" Aurora tried to yell over him, she was confused and didn't know how to deal with the situation at hand.

His eyes were wide and furious as he made wild gestures, it was quite comical to watch for Aurora. It wasn't often her Dad completely lost his temper.

"**Your Mam! Told her not to give in to Debbie's jeers but she doesn't listen!**"

Crap!

Debbie had been her Mams worst enemy ever since she had tried to seduce Aurora's Dad. They had been friends since school all the way until William had shown Anne the love letters he had received during the War of Debbie. Anne had remained calm and warned Debbie to stay away but once the men had returned Debbie saw it as her chance. William had refused her interests yet not before Anne had threatened to take the woman out if she ever saw her again. Debbie was a trouble causer and to this day found it amusing to anger Anne from a distance.

"What has Mam done?" Aurora questioned, folding her arms and sighing.

"**Don't know until I bloody find her!**"

"Want me to go?"

She'd much prefer it if he said yes, then her Dad could take time to calm down and she could deal with herMams Debbie issues. That woman caused too many arguments between her parents, perhaps Aurora would help her Mam deal with the wicked whore.

"No I'll deal with your Mam and the police if needs be. Listen Aurora Mr Shelby is in my office, I want you to take him back to the house, give him a drink, whatever he wants until I get back"

"Da...."

"Good girl Aurora!"

And with that he turned away from her leaving a gust of air as he stormed towards the exit leaving Aurora with a tingling sensation in her stomach.

Mr Shelby was here but which one was it?

Not wanting to appear too eager Aurora took her time walking to her Dads office, her smile becoming larger with each step making her cheeks hurt. She hoped she didn't look a fool but since the fire Aurora had found herself wanting to see Tommy again. There was something about him that drew her in even when he was less than nice she still wanted to talk to him.

It was Tommy, Aurora could see him sat in front of the main office desk, his fingers tapping against his knee rapidly as he looked around. Gripping the door handle Aurora slowly pushed it open causing Tommy's head to snap in her direction.

"Ah the mouse is here!" He announced throwing her a half smirk and getting to his feet.

"Tommy, me Dad told me to take you to the house" Aurora smiled leaning on the open door as she motioned for him to move.

Nodding his head, Tommy cleared his throat and made his way towards her. She could smell him already, whiskey and smoke, filling her senses delightfully. Aurora had missed this man, she wondered if he had missed her too. Most likely not but it didn't stop her feeling happy at the thought of it.

"I took your advice" Aurora grinned up at him as they walked down the street, her arm linked through his.

She had forgotten her coat on the way out and was now feeling grateful for any source of heat she could get from Tommy. It had stopped snowing but the air was still cold and damp, the month of love was surprisingly the most bitter.

"Did you?" Tommy hummed looking down at the mouse in amusement, her face always held such pride when she knew she had done good, it was refreshing to witness such innocence in a family which could be described as anything but innocent just like the Shelby's.

"Yes! All I've done is work day in and day out, it's exhausting but at least when I dream it's typewriters and not B......."

Shit!

She was saying too much and as much as she was enjoying her and Tommy getting along, she wasn't ready to tell him anything. Aurora felt protective over Bill, it was a private matter that didn't need to be spoken out loud.

Tommy shook his head and clenching his jaw he turned to watch the children playing football in the street. The mouse had been close to telling him yet she was smart enough to stop herself. He thought she would be more open but it seemed he still had some work to do if he was going to find out more about the woman.

The rest of the walk was done in complete silence, Aurora wasn’t sure what to say whereas Tommy was deep in thought.

“_Here we are_” Aurora whispered more to herself than Tommy as she brought them to a stop and reaching into her dress pocket she retrieved her parents house key.

Unlocking the door Aurora jumped through with a sigh, her Mam had left the heating on. This is what true happiness was thought Aurora as her cheeks regained some colour. Remembering she had brought Tommy with her she turned back around and watched him close the door.

“Would you like a drink?”

“Yes that’d be great” Tommy grunted lighting a cigarette and removing his cap.

“Hot or cold?” Aurora called out as she headed into the kitchen and opened the teacup and glass cupboard, waiting for his answer.

“Cold”

Nodding Aurora grabbed a glass and placed it on the table before reaching for the bottle of whiskey that rested on the kitchen top.

“We only drink Irish in this family, hope that’s ok” Aurora laughed pouring him a glass and handing it to him, flinching slightly as their fingers connected.

“Prefer Irish, Thank you”

It had been so easy for them to talk at the fire but now Aurora felt a sense of awkwardness. She knew it was her fault yet couldn’t find a way to break it.

Did she ask him about the weather?

Did they talk about him being a book maker or about the shipment?

“Where’s the toilet?” Tommy enquired after a few moments placing his glass and cap on the table.

“Up the stairs, first door on the left”

“_God could you be more ridiculous woman_” Aurora sneered to herself once Tommy had left the room and hearing his footsteps creek against the floorboards upstairs she quickly grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a long drink.

Slamming the bottle down Aurora pressed her hands against the table and bent over to take a deep breath. Turning her head she caught sight of Tommy’s cap, it innocently rested on the table but Aurora knew better than that. With shaky hands she slowly reached out and gently took it in her hand. In a trance like state Aurora twisted the material until she seen them.

The shiny pieces of steel called out to Aurora, daring her to touch them, to feel their edges and admire their strength. She was surprised she saw no blood on them, Aurora imagined they had been used many times over the years but Tommy kept them gleaming and clean, ready for his next victim. Holding her breath she careful placed her index finger on one of the blades and slowly ran it over the full length. They were incredibly sharp but her soft touch disallowed the blade to pierce her skin.

“**What are you doing?**”

Letting out a small scream Aurora turned towards the kitchen door to see Tommy but before she could register what she was doing she gripped the cap hard.

“_I’m sorry Tommy! I....I...._”

“**_Aurora, it’s ok_**”

Tommy held his hand up in a peaceful gesture as he took in her wide frightened eyes and trembling body.

“_I..didn’t...I_”

“_Ssshhh Aurora it’s ok, it’s ok_”

His voice was calm and quiet but Aurora continued to shake uncontrollably, he had to get to her. Tommy began to cautiously approach her and reaching out he took the hand that held the cap and brought it up.

“_Let it go mouse, good...good_”

Grabbing the cap Tommy slowly pried it away from Aurora and that’s when she felt the stinging pain erupt throughout her. Looking down at the hand Tommy held she was met with a pool of red.

“_Oh_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Tommy/Aurora bonding next chapter.  
This story follows the Peaky Blinders timeline so I’m letting you know it’s going to be a long book 😂


	10. Horses

"Let's get you sat down aye?"

Noticing how faint Aurora now looked as she cradled her bloodied hand to her chest, Tommy pulled out a chair and taking her shoulders he slowly placed her down on the cushioned seat before taking another chair to sit in-front of her. Aurora's hand burned in hot agony, she could feel her blood seeping into her dress causing a large bloody print on her chest. This wasn't how she pictured her day going and feeling overwhelmingly frustrated Aurora began to sniffle, letting the first tears fall.

"None of that mouse, it's just a cut we'll have you fixed in no time" Tommy tried to reassure her, not liking the way her bottom lip trembled as she tried to hold her sadness at bay, all because of his fucking cap.

"_Ignore my tears, I always cry when I'm angry_"

Aurora tried to giggle but failed pathetically and began to cry more, feeling extremely guilty for the problem she had caused.

"_I got blood all over your cap, I'm so sorry Tommy_"

"**_Forget about the fuckin' cap mouse!_**"

Aurora flinched as he suddenly threw the cap across the table with a loud curse before turning his now stormy eyes back on her.

"_Sorry Tommy_"

"Why?"

"_Why what?_"

"Why did you touch it?" Tommy sighed taking Aurora's hand away from her chest and inspecting the damage only to find he couldn't see anything but blood.

"_I don't know, I was curious......I felt drawn to it....I can't find the words Tommy_" Aurora admitted, shrugging her shoulders and frowning slightly.

It was true, she didn't know why she had done it.

Placing her hand on the table Tommy got up from his seat and began to look around searching for a towel or rag.

"Sometimes Aurora the things we're drawn to, don't always have the best intentions" Tommy remarked, twisting a towel round in his hand making it small enough to fit in her mouth but thick enough to withstand a bite.

"You know Tommy, if you ever got bored of being a book maker you'd be a great preacher" Aurora grinned trying to distract herself from what was coming.

"Preacher?"

"Yes Tommy Shelby, barefoot on the cobbles of small Heath preaching his wisdom to unsuspecting victims"

Picturing the scene in her head Aurora burst into laughter, her golden orbs shining in amusement and surprise as Tommy let out a laugh. It had been the first time she'd heard him do that and loving the feeling it gave her, Aurora decided to try and make him laugh more often.

"To preach you have to have faith mouse, think I'll leave that to Jeremiah" Tommy smiled taking his seat and staring intently at her.

"You have no faith Tommy?"

Twisting her head to the side Aurora waited patiently for him to answer, now fully distracted from her pain.

"No, straight to hell for me aye mouse?" He winked and leaning forwards Aurora slipped her delicate free hand into his large one and smiled sweetly.

"_Don't worry Tommy I'll be there with you, us faithless people must stick together_"

Reaching out Tommy brushed his hand over her soft fallen curls and placed them behind her ear.

"_Hell is the last place you would go mouse_"

Their eyes remained locked for a few moments, both sinking into each other and breathing heavily. Aurora could see Tommy leaning further in and before she could stop herself, she panicked.

"_Tommy.....my hand_" Aurora whimpered as their lips ghosted against each other, her heart was bounding in her chest, she felt faint and ready to collapse.

"Bite" Tommy ordered suddenly pulling away from her and lifting the towel up to her lips.

Even though Aurora had been the one to stop him, she couldn't help but feel disappointed and had to try hard to keep it from her face. Deciding it was time to fix her hand, Aurora took the towel between her teeth, grimacing at the way it rubbed against her tongue. She noted that her hand was still bleeding and offering it to Tommy Aurora used her other hand to grip the chair, bracing herself for the next part.

A shrill muffled scream escaped Aurora's throat as Tommy proceeded to take the contents of the whiskey bottle and clean her wound. She was thankful for the towel now, her tongue would surely be gone if it had not been for it. Her chest was heaving, she could feel Tommy inspecting and touching the cut within her hand, if she wasn't gripping the chair so hard she probably would have struck him. The cut was small but deep causing blood to bubble over the surface and create more of a mess.

"You need stitches mouse, your Mam got a sewing box?" Tommy announced making Aurora feel extremely faint.

She had watched her Dad sew himself up many times but Aurora had never received such injury before, the worst she had ever done was graze her knees as a child. Blood didn't bother her but needles did, greatly so too.

Taking the towel out her mouth Aurora wheezed breathlessly.

"Under.....the.....kitchen......sink"

"Don't worry mouse, cut isn't big"

Aurora could see that Tommy was highly amused by her reactions. She imagined that just like her Dad, Tommy was used to patching himself up constantly. As Tommy readied the needle and thread Aurora took the last bit of whiskey and threw it down her throat, it would help she told herself but in reality she was terrified.

How much would it hurt?

She hope she wouldn't faint, god that would be embarrassing!

The past week had caught up with Aurora in seconds, she felt exhausted and for once she wanted to go home and sleep. She wanted to go back to reading and painting but also having Tommy around made Aurora realise just how much she was missing by avoiding people and missing out on the chance to form incredible connections with people. Aurora also loved being in her Dads favour especially knowing how much Jane and her Granny despised it.

The next time Tommy sat down Aurora shuffled forwards and clenched his knee in between her thighs tightly while still gripping the chair for support. She wasn't ready for this yet he wasn't given her a choice. The towel had been discarded, the material had been making her gag and Aurora knew she needed to be still if Tommy was going to sew her skin together.

She didn't scream this time as the needle finally pierced her already saw skin, instead she gripped Tommy's leg tighter. The sound and feeling of the thread running underneath her palm made Aurora feel sick, it was unlike any experience she had ever had but at least it was with Tommy.

Once Tommy had finished, Aurora slumped forwards and in a surprise gesture pressed her forehead against Tommy's shoulder as she tried to regain her breath.

"_I'm....meant to be....with....the........horses_" Aurora mumbled feeling herself finally relax within his arms.

"You have horses?" Tommy perked up extremely interested in his mouses words as he enjoyed the feeling of her hair brushing against his skin when she nodded vigorously.

Lifting her head up after a few long minutes, Aurora placed a shy smile on her face and she was very aware of the redness in her cheeks.

"_I don't suppose...you would like to come with me?_" She enquired before panicking once again "_it's just I may need a hand since one of mine is currently beginning to heal. It won't be for long....I'm sure me Dad will be orright with it....that's if you want to... I mean you don't have....._"

How she hated the way she babbled on!

It was Tommy's fault, the man did something to her she just wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"**Mouse!** Go get changed and meet me at the car, we're going to the horses" Tommy cut her off with his famous smirk trying to hide his happiness knowing he was about to be in the presence of his favourite beautiful beasts.

"**Really?!.....shit!**" Aurora clapped her hands excitedly before cursing as her palms connected painfully.

"Yes now hurry!"

Nodding she jumped up from her chair and on wobbly legs fled from the room, excitement building in her again. Her horses were her pride and joy, she hoped Tommy would fall in love with them as much as she had.

After getting ready and leaving a note for her Dad, Tommy and Aurora had a brief argument on who was driving until Aurora pointed out he didn't know where the stables were and it would take longer for her to direct him then for her to just drive. He was a stubborn man but Tommy eventually gave up and took his place in the passenger seat.

"How many horses?" Tommy questioned Aurora as she drove down a long dirt path, surrounded by trees on each side which appeared to close in on them the further they got down.

"Two, when I first started working for me dad I decided I wanted to save the money to buy a stable. I could never afford to keep horses before and then the business boomed. It's small but big enough for the horses and it's all mine. The rest of the family share a stable, I prefer to run my own" Aurora explained tapping her hands against the wheel happily.

The stable was in sight, Tommy felt quite impressed by his mouse. The place was pristine, clean and homely. Along with the stable was a mass field, giving the horses immense freedom to wonder but not enough for them not to come back. Something brown caught Tommys eye and leaning forwards he spotted a beautiful brown mare trotting in the direction of the car. It's golden brown coat and dark mane matched Aurora's and glancing in her direction he knew from the way her eyes lit up that this was her favourite horse.

"She always comes to greet me, let's go meet her"

Bouncing in her seat like an excited child, Aurora parked the car and jumped out followed quickly by Tommy who whistled lowly at the mares beauty. Reaching the horse Aurora gently ran her hand down the mares neck and placed a kiss above her nose.

"Tommy meet Fortune, Fortune Tommy! She loves new people"

Coming to stand in front of Fortune Tommy gently began to run his hands down her nose, grinning as Fortune leaned into him, adoring the attention she was receiving.

“_Hey girl_”

“Beautiful isn’t she?” Aurora chirped feeling her heart burst watching the king of Birmingham shower her Fortune with love.

Humming in response, Tommy ran his hands down Fortunes mane, across her body, admiring the sheer amount of muscle and strength that graced her. Lifting one of her back legs Tommy whistled again, these horses had the best care money could buy or maybe his mouse was just extraordinary.

“I may have to steal her mouse” Tommy humoured refusing to bring himself away from the animal.

“You steal me horse Thomas Shelby, I’ll take your head” Aurora frowned wondering if he was joking or serious, most likely the latter.

“Curly would love her”

“Who’s curly?”

“The best horseman in England!”

“Really? Then I’d love to meet ‘im”

“You’d have to visit Small Heath mouse” Tommy announced his face serious as he came to stand beside Aurora.

“_Perhaps I will Tommy! Come meet the other horse_”

Aurora felt her insides flip in happiness at the thought of visiting Tommy’s home and see the city he owned.

Would he show her around?

They could visit his locals, his book making shop, anywhere he loved. Aurora was sure she’d love it too.

“Why Fortune?” Tommy asked as he helped lead the mare back to the stables.

“Me Dad first got her in an attempt to turn her into a race horse but I fell in love with her so he gave her to me for Christmas. He hoped she would make us a lot a money which is why she’s Fortune”

“You don’t want to race her?”

“No, I thought about it but if anything happened to her I’d never forgive myself” Aurora shrugged burying her face in Fortune’s neck.

“Tell me about the other Horse” Tommy smiled slightly wanting to take away the sadness that had entered Aurora’s eyes. 

“Bucephalus, I stole the name from Alexander The Great. He didn’t have a name when I got him, a nameless war horse. He broke me heart and mended it in seconds. Sadly he was shot during the war, lost the sight in his right eye, they wanted to kill him but I cried to have him, didn’t think he was worth giving up on. Bucephalus still gets spooked at times but he’s improved” Aurora explained with a smile before her face took on a serious look “Tommy you have to be wary, he doesn’t like men” 

Entering the tables Aurora placed Fortune in her box before locking it, she would come back as soon as she had greeted Bucephalus.

“_Bucephalus love_” Aurora sang softly heading to the back of the stable with a smile.

He stood tall and demanding, awaiting her arrival. Looking into his face Aurora could see that this was one of his good days, he was calm and peaceful causing her to worry about him meeting Tommy. Perhaps if he didn’t see Tommy’s face everything would be alright.

Tommy looked on in wonder, Bucephalus was identical to his horse. His black coat seemed to glisten with each movement, his stare was sharp and cold but appeared to warm as his owner reached out to run a hand over his nose. Tommy noted the deep indent in the side of Bucephalus face, the realities of war rested within the hole of his missing eye yet he was stunning.

“_Approach slowly Tommy, give him time to adjust_”

Following Aurora’s order, Tommy did exactly that watching Bucephalus eyes grow cold as he spotted him.

“_It’s ok Bucephalus, it’s Tommy he fought in the war too, he still hurts just like you I see it_” Aurora whispered in the horses ear hoping Tommy hadn’t heard.

To Aurora’s surprise, Bucephalus allowed Tommy to reach his box without hurling himself backwards in anger.

**_Tommy!_**” Aurora gasped half in shock, half in warning as Tommy suddenly brought his hand out and turning his head he made a hushing sound to her.

She twiddled with her fingers nervously, completely terrified that Tommy was about to lose his face. She had witnessed men try with Bucephalus before with disastrous consequences only Aurora actually liked Tommy. Not growing up as Tommy did, Aurora did not speak or understand Romani well but his soothing native whispers appeared to calm both her and Bucephalus down. Tommy was now stroking the horses neck and face, still whispering quietly with a sad smile gracing his face.

“_I’ve...never seen him behave like this...h...how are you doing it?_”

Aurora was completely in awe as she watched her giant cold boy fall for Tommy’s charms. It brought tears to her eyes to see Bucephalus so at peace, she didn’t want to be one of those owners who got overly emotional but these horses were in reality her family, her children, brother, sister, her loves.

“He needed someone who understood his suffering, isn’t that right my boy?” Tommy replied keeping his attention on the horse.

“_You’re not stealing him either Tommy_” Aurora giggled now using her hand to match Tommy’s strokes.

“**Aurora**” Anne called out watching her daughter and Mr Shelby with Bucephalus, it put her on edge, she didn’t want this in any way.

“Oh Mam! What are you doing here?” Aurora gasped as both her and Tommy spun around on their feet to see Anne stood in the stable door, her face smiling but her eyes piercing.

“Your Dad and I got your note, please excuse me Mr Shelby but my husband is waiting in the car. I shall go back with Aurora” Anne continued to smile yet her tone gave no room for arguments.

“I suppose you’ll have to leave me now Tommy” Aurora rolled her eyes, feeling sad at the interruption.

Giving Aurora’s Mam a quick glance Tommy smirked and before Aurora could prepare herself he bent down and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

“_Goodbye mouse_”

“_G..g..good...bye..Tom_”

Aurora gripped the side of Bucephalus box, feeling as if she would fall on her own. She inwardly cursed the blush that was erupted throughout her, she cursed Tommy for being Tommy!

Smiling down at his mouse, Tommy turned and began making his way out the stable.

“Mrs Hayes” he muttered nodding his head at Anne as he reached into his suit to pull out a cigarette.

Aurora wanted to follow him out but one look from her Mam stopped all movements. Anne waited until Thomas was out of sight before storming forwards and pointing angrily at Aurora.

“**This stops now Aurora I mean it!**”

“What stops now?”

“**Whatever it is that you and Mr Shelby are doing!**”

“**_What? Stroking horses Mam?_**” Aurora bit out sarcastically growing quickly annoyed with her Mam and the way she was reacting.

“**Don’t you patronise me Aurora Elizabeth Hayes! You’re getting too close!**”

“_Yes I am Mam, Yes I am_”

Storming around her Mam, Aurora headed to the exit not wanting to be in her presence for once in her life. She would come back later on her own to care for the horses since it was clear she wasn’t going to be left alone. Aurora didn’t want to argue with her Mam but she was a grown woman and if she wanted to get to know Thomas bloody Shelby then she would.


	11. Small Heath

_"Mid pleasures and palaces though we may roam_

_Be it ever so humble, there's no place like home_

_A charm from the skies seems to hallow us there_

_Which seek thro' the world, is ne'er met elsewhere_

_Home! Home!_

_Sweet, sweet home!_

_There's no place like home_

_There's no place like home!"_

Aurora sang to herself, flipping the egg in the pan while reaching for her toast to munch on. Today was a good day, she felt happy and at peace with herself. It was one of the few occasions that Aurora didn't wake up and reach for a hard drink, instead she wanted food and lots of it. Ever since the argument at the stables, she had avoided her Mam and gave her Dad pathetic reasons on why she hadn't been answering her phone but it was a sunny Saturday, Aurora had calmed down and was ready to face her mam with a smile, she just hoped she had calmed down too. Her Mams concern was appreciated yet Aurora continued to believe she wasn't making a mistake in getting to know Tommy, his advice had helped her more than anyone even more than the bottle. For once Aurora felt in control.

The tulips had all unfortunately died and Aurora found herself missing them deeply. They made her house feel homely and fresh. It also reminded her that Tommy wasn't the cold hearted man people made him out to be and that there was something in him she liked so finishing work early yesterday afternoon, Aurora had went to the nearest florist and bought an array of tulips. She had placed a bouquet in every room and now that homely feeling was back.

A while later Aurora had pushed her plate to the side and was now resting with her feet up on the chair, drinking a cup of tea, still humming to herself. Before visiting her parents Aurora was going to visit Bill's grave, pick up some things from the shop and then have dinner with Mrs Finley next door. Moments passed nicely until the sound of Aurora's front door opening followed by hushed angry voices so rudely interrupted her morning tea.

** _"Will! I've spoke to her about this!"_ **

** _"It's not your place to make decisions Anne, she's a grown woman!"_ **

** _"A grown woman with no experience, this is a bad idea Will! You're only going to quicken her heartbreak"_ **

** _"You know it's not like that Anne! It's work! She's going for work!"_ **

** _"It's not just work anymore Will! You've seen the two of them! The secret glances, the moments alone!"_ **

It looked like Aurora wouldn't have to travel to her parents today, they were already here and arguing in her hall. She guessed it was about her, actually it was quite obvious which annoyed Aurora greatly.

Why couldn't her Mam leave it alone?

"Morning! Mam, Dad, I'm in the kitchen" Aurora called out huffing slightly which caused their argument to go immediately silent.

"Good morning darling!"

Her Dad entered the room first, a cheery smile on his face as he greeted Aurora with a kiss on the forehead. Then her Mam entered, face like thunder and mouth twisted into a scowl. Aurora had to refrain from laughing watching the pair glare at her.

"Good morning bairn, your Dad has some news" Anne bit out trying her best to greet her child nicely but she just couldn't bring herself to feel happy about the current situation.

Seeing her Mams face Aurora started to think the worse and all humour she had felt before slipped from her body and in true Aurora style, she panicked.

"Bad news Dad? Is it the business?!"

"No, no Aurora don't worry! I have a meeting with the Shelby's at twelve noon and instead of them coming here, I'm going to them. Now since you are my second in command at the office I need you to come and take notes" William explained watching Aurora's eyes light up with something he had never seen from her before.

"_Take notes, right!_" Anne silently muttered, voice full of sarcasm as she also noticed the way her daughter lit up.

"**Anne!**" William was close to losing his temper yet his wife didn't care, she herself was heading directly onto the war path.

"I'd love to come Dad! How long are we staying? Will I need anything?" Aurora questioned jumping up from her seat with a wide grin.

She was going to Tommys home!

She was going to Small Heath!

"We will be back later tonight, all you need is yourself but we must leave now if we are to make it on time" William urged gesturing Aurora to get a move on, mostly so he could escape his Annes death stare.

"Mam I need you to please go tell Mrs Finley I won't be able to come for lunch, tell her I'm sorry and that I will see her tomorrow"

"Of course I'll lock up behind you" Anne nodded before reaching out quickly and taking her daughters arm "_please be careful bairn_"

Smiling softly Aurora pulled her Mam into a hug and kissed her head almost as if she was a mother reassuring her child.

"_Don't worry I will be Mam_"

"_If he hurts you, take his cap and blind him_"

Anne's growl caused Aurora to break out in laughter, she knew she was being serious but Aurora imagined there was no way possible way to be able to overpower Tommy plus she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Aurora couldn't bring herself to hurt anyone, she was too softhearted.

"It's time to go Aurora" William called out already heading towards the exit.

"_I'll talk to Dad for you Mam, why don't you stay here for the night and when I come home we can go out?_" Aurora sighed quietly hating the way her mams eyes sadden as she watched her husband leave without so much as a goodbye.

"Me and your Dad will work things out we always do, thank you darling but I have housework to be doing. I'll drive your car home and we can talk when you come for it. You enjoy Birmingham" Anne tried smiling, petting Aurora's cheek lovingly, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Goodbye Mam"

Turning around Aurora rushed towards her open door, she could hear her Dads car starting up and knew if she didn't make a move soon he'd leave her at home.

Waiting until the door had shut behind her, Anne broken down in tears and moved to sit down. It was becoming more and more difficult to deal with her husbands moods. She didn't want to fight anymore, they had been fighting since Henry's death. Anne was tired and she could see her overprotectiveness was starting to affect her children but how did she stop after losing one?

The drive to Birmingham was to take just over three hours. Aurora and her Dad had already spent two in absolute silence. She could feel the waves of anger coming from him as he held the wheel in a death grip and Aurora didn't want to talk to him while he was in such a foul mood yet she couldn't keep her mouth shut, she had to say something.

"_Dad?_" Her voice was small, Aurora was testing the waters before she jumped in.

"Aurora?"

His tone was sharp and warning but it was too late, she had jumped head first.

"_You're being too hard on Mam, it hasn't been easy she's still mourning for Henry_"

It was then Aurora wished she had opened the car door and rolled out, risking her life rather then sit and receive the glare her Dad was now giving her.

"You think I'm not mourning Aurora! **You think I'm not mourning Henry!** **I LOST MY SON! I WATCHED THEM SNATCH MY BABYS LIMP BODY AWAY BEFORE I EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO REACH HIM!** _I'm mourning too......we all are_"

Aurora had never seen her Dad cry but the tears in his eyes and the devastation on his face made Aurora believe he was about to.

He held on, Aurora had been the one to start crying.

"I'm sorry Dad"

Taking one hand off the wheel, William reached over and took Aurora's hand, giving her a teary smile.

"_From now on we mourn together as a family and we move on as a family_" he choked out trying to focus on the road so he too didn't weep like baby and nodding in agreement, Aurora squeezed her Dads hand before letting go.

No more words were spoken between them, the car was now filled with a peaceful sadness. Aurora felt guilty for hurting her Dad but also felt a sense of accomplishment. He never spoke about his feelings and she thought keeping them buried would destroy him so while she had hurt him, she had also got him to open up the smallest bit. Closing her eyes Aurora began to fall asleep to the sound of the car engine.

_"Do you have a smoke?"_

_“No Bill”_

_"Do you have a smoke?"_

_“Bill I’m not doing this again!”_

_His eyes were once again peaking over the platform watching her as she sat tiredly on the bench. Aurora’s hands went automatically to her pocket and pulling out the cigarette she threw it to the side._

_“You want a smoke, come get one”_

_She wouldn’t give in to him, she wouldn’t go over there and watch him._

_“You know I can’t Aurora”_

_The train was coming, Aurora could hear it, she could see it through the fog._

_“Trains early today” Bill laughed, eyes growing dark as he began to step backwards._

_“Why Bill?”_

_“Why what?”_

_“WHY WON’T YOU LET ME HELP YOU?!”_

“Rora! **_Rora wake up!_**”

Through her hazy state Aurora could hear her Dad calling out to her, ripping Bill from her head as she woke.

“_Dad....what is it?_” She murmured quietly rubbing her eyes and slowly sitting up in her seat.

William felt his heart cracking deep within, his child looked lost and frightened. A sense of guilt washed over him, he had let her suffer through the nightmare, he had watched her whimper and shake in the seat besides him. William had done it in order to collect more information but just like every other time she called out one name, Bill.

“We’re here, we’re in Small Heath”

Hearing those words had Aurora standing to attention and wiping the sleep from her eyes she turned to stare out the window taking in the view around her. Surprisingly it looked like home, it was dark, murky and the air seemed to be filled with smoke but unlike home Aurora was excited to be here. She could see men working while women pushed their prams down the street, friends were meeting up and children played in the road, giving cheek to whichever car interrupted them.

“Where do the Shelby’s live Dad?” Aurora enquired feeling herself grow more excited each time she spotted that familiar cap, it didn’t help that every man appeared to be wearing one.

“Three streets over, you’ll know when we get there”

Aurora counted each street

One

Two

Three

“I’m guessing it’s somewhere there” Aurora smiled pointing out to where a group of men stood waiting, slips in hand.

There was a system going, as soon as one man walked into a door another man walked out. Pulling up alongside the men Aurora eagerly jumped out the car before her Dad even had time to stop causing the men to glance at her in surprise but soon went back to minding their own business.

The door next to the men suddenly swung open and out stepped Tommy. He had been waiting by the window expecting William at any moment when he caught sight of a mouse and instead of Arthur, Tommy decided he would be the one to greet them.

Aurora could feel her stomach tingling already as the men lifted their hats to greet Tommy. He was in full control here, in his home. The dominance that oozed from him had everyone captivated, some were scared, some admired. Aurora was on the side that admired Tommy and slipping a grin onto her face she took a step towards him.

“Good morning Tommy” She chirped, inwardly cursing herself at the amount of excitement in her tone yet Tommy didn’t smile back.

Heading straight for her, he took a soft grip of her arm and looked deeply into her eyes.

“You’ve been crying” Tommy noted taking in her bloodshot orbs and puffed up cheeks.

“_Oh!_” Reaching up Aurora touched her face “_it’s nothing Tommy I swear_”

“Ah Thomas, good to see you!” William called out trying to distract the man, Anne had been right, there was something in their stares that went beyond business.

“_We’ll talk about this later Aurora_” Tommy whispered bringing his hand to rest on the small of her back before turning to face William. 

“William, if you please go straight through that door John will get you a drink. Tell Finn to get out ‘ere” Tommy nodded at him using his free hand to gesture towards the door.

Aurora watched her Dad stand there for a few moments contemplating whether or not to go inside or wait to see what Tommy wanted with her. Under Tommy’s un-breaking stare, William sighed and turned to walk into the house.

“Tommy I told you it’s nothing me and me Dad just talked” Aurora tried to reassure him trying to meet his eyes, ignoring the way his touch set her alight.

“Ah Finn!”

“What Tom?”

Aurora spotted the young teenager she had briefly met at the Lee fire coming over to them, a cheeky smile plastered on his face as he noticed her.

“I want you to take Miss Hayes to the Garrison, put her in the snug and tell Harry to give her a drink on the house” Tommy ordered his youngest sibling giving Aurora a little push.

“The Garrison?” Aurora enquired giving Tommy a small frown.

Why wasn’t she going to be in the meeting?

“Not to worry, you’ll be safe there. I’ll come find you after I’m done here” Tommy stated, giving her no room to refuse his request.

“Ok Tom, come on Miss” Finn grinned holding his arm out like a gentleman.

Giggling Aurora walked forwards and accepted it, not before giving Tommy one last glance only to see him already heading back inside.

“You Tommys new woman?”

Looking at the Finn, Aurora couldn’t help but feel incredibly amused by him.

“No Finn I’m not”

“Why?”

This kid was more inquisitive than the police, at least this time he wasn’t wondering if they were fucking. He probably was yet kept his mouth clean and innocent. Aurora could see Tommy in Finn, they had the same features, the same smirk that could melt and break the heart of any woman.

Not sure on how to answer Finns question Aurora shrugged and looked down at her boots which were now pitted in mud.

Aurora like Tommy and admired him greatly but he needed a strong, intelligent, fighting woman by his side and she knew that wasn’t her. Aurora found herself wishing it was, wishing she could be the one to make Tommy smile.

Stepping through the Garrison Aurora felt alive as she took in the drunk men happily singing, their drinks spilling along the floor. The place had a certain charm to it or maybe it was just the people. Aurora imagined you could spend hours on end in here, singing and laughing until the alcohol intake became too much, sending people to stumble home happier than they’ve ever been.

“Harry, this is Miss Hayes! Tom said you ‘ave to give her whatever she wants, on the ‘ouse!” Finn announced causing everyone to stop as soon as Tommy was mentioned.

“Please just Aurora will do” she grinned stepping forwards to greet the barman who stared at her in wonder.

“What...can I get for you Miss Aurora?”

“A beer please Harry if it isn’t too much trouble”

She was a breath of fresh air thought Harry, a happy pleasant girl. He wondered where Tommy had found this one. Aurora was the complete opposite to Grace yet still held the same light but Aurora’s smile appeared more innocent and truthful whereas Graces had been a lie at first.

“Go into the room, I’ll pass your drink through” Harry nodded to his left as he began to clean a glass for her.

“Thank you Harry and thank you Finn for bringing me here”

Giving everyone one last shy smile, Aurora slipped into the side room and sat down, unconsciously bringing her thumb up to bite her nail.

It was lonely in here.

Sipping on her beer Aurora sighed. No one bothered her and while she normally liked this, Aurora was in a new place and needed some form of interaction otherwise she would grow more and more on edge. Hopefully Tommy would be done soon. Aurora had decided she wasn’t giving him any choices, he would show her around the city whether he wanted to or not. She wanted to see his kingdom and the people who lived in it. 

“**_Finn! Where the fuck have you been? Dinners ready!_**” Polly demanded marching over to her youngest nephew who was kicking up stones near the Garrison.

“Tom sent me to bring his woman to the Garrison aunt Poll” Finn shrugged, shrinking under his aunts glare.

“**_What bloody woman?!_**”

“Dunno aunt Poll, she’s pretty”

“I’ll see that for myself, get home Finn”

Waiting until Finn ran off, Polly reached up and pulled a pin from her hair feeling rage bubbling up inside her.

Tommys woman!

Polly had warned that traitorous bitch she would kill her yet she was here, back in Small Heath, no doubt ready to pour out her love until her nephews cock grew excited and accepted her back. This wasn’t going to happen, not while Polly was still breathing. Polly would stay true to her word, she was going to kill her.

Storming into the Garrison, Polly wasted no time in throwing the snug room door open, stopping in surprise as she laid eyes upon a brunette girl who had stopped drinking and was now staring at Polly in horror.

This wasn’t Grace.

“**_Who the fuck are you?!_**”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snug- A private room/bonus area in a bar or pub


	12. Aunt Polly

"**_Who the fuck are you?!_**"

Aurora sat, mouth gaping in shock as she stared at the furious woman in front of her. Seconds ago Aurora had been wishing for company, any type of company except this wasn't what she expected. Scared would be word for her feelings at this moment, she didn't dare move or breathe. Horror ran through Aurora as her eyes trailed to the pin held tightly within the strangers hand.

Was she going to use it on her?

Where the fuck was Tommy?

"**_I won't ask you again, who are you?!_**" Polly demanded taking a few steps forwards and pointing the pin towards Auroras face.

"_I'm...A..A..Aurora_" Aurora stammered, chest heaving slightly, her fear had reached tipping point.

"**_Aurora what?_**"

"_Hayes, Aurora Hayes_"

Aurora finally let out a deep breath as the woman pulled the pin away from her face and placed it back within her dark curls.

"Your Anne's youngest" Polly stated not needing an answer, it was obvious from the girls golden eyes that she was a Hayes and now her anger had vanished Polly finally recognised the baby she had helped deliver all them years ago.

"Yes that's me, who are you?" Aurora questioned placing a friendly smile on her face, she didn't want to get on this woman's bad side again.

"Polly, Polly Gray love" Polly smirked back before going to the bar window "Harry, my gin please"

"Ah the matriarch of the Shelby family!" Aurora's eyes grew wide with excitement, this was Polly! 

Staring up at the woman Aurora felt mesmerised, this woman was the definition of strength and power. In this men led world Polly had the ability to over rule them all and bring them into line especially the Shelby men. Aurora imagined her and Tommy clashed quite often but as a team they were a force to be reckoned with.

"I think I like you already Aurora" Polly winked bringing to the table two glasses and a bottle of dry gin "I remember your Mam waited nine years to have you and your brother Henry after having Jane. She always wanted another girl and when she got pregnant with you, we prayed together daily that you wouldn't turn out like your sister"

"I think me mam still prays for that" Aurora giggled accepting a glass of Polly with a thankful nod.

"How is Jane?"

"Married now with four kids, he's an older man, twenty years older and completely clueless to her affairs"

"I see she hasn't changed since she was a teenager" Polly muttered shaking her head and taking a long drink.

"If anything it's worse now" Aurora shrugged looking into her glass as she spun the liquid around.

"Finn tells me you're Tommy's new woman" Polly raised an eyebrow at Aurora causing the young girl to choke.

Instead of spitting up the gin she was now choking on, Aurora swallowed it painfully. The accusation in Polly's eyes set her on edge, she wasn't Tommy's woman yet why did she feel like she was holding a secret that didn't need to be told.

"I'm not, Finn caught me sleeping on Tommy's shoulder at the Lee fire, he thought we were fucking or going to fuck"

"And are you?"

"Me and Tommy just talk" Aurora smiled innocently causing Polly to break out in laughter.

Tommy didn't talk especially to a beautiful woman without needing information or a simple fuck. Polly could see it already, he was going to hurt this girl. It pained Polly to say but he was still in love with Grace and whatever he wanted from Aurora was different then what she wanted. Aurora liked Tommy, it was clear from the way her eyes lit up at his name and they way her cheeks turned rosy.

"What do you _talk_ about?" Polly teased lightly, she didn't want to upset the girl but Tommy wasn't a talker.

"Everything really, War, businesses, horses, his rudeness, my terrible attempts at being nosey.....he also gives good advice, he's helped me" Aurora murmured suddenly wanting to slide under the table and hide, she knew Polly was having a hard time believing her but Aurora had no clue as to what to say.

"Let me give you some advice Aurora, having a man like Tommy is tough and if you're going to survive, you have to fight tooth and nail. If this is heading where I think it is, I can't stop you but you must know Tommy's heart belongs to another, you'd do well to protect your own" Polly leaned forwards, whispering sternly at Aurora while petting her hand.

As Aurora sat there she finally realised that Polly and her Mam was right, she did like Tommy more than she should do. There was something happening that went beyond talking, that's why she had panicked when he leaned in to kiss her. It was something new, something different and that terrified her. Hearing Polly say his heart belonged to another hurt Aurora, she was crestfallen. A wave of nausea hit Aurora and gently pulling her hand away from Polly, she looked up at the ceiling and swallowed the lump building in her throat.

"_Who was she?_" Aurora enquired, her voice meek and quiet, she was too scared to hear the answer.

"She was a........"

The sound of the Garrison doors swinging open stopped Polly in her tracks. The drunken singing men had gone deathly silent, the men were here and it was wise not to mentions that woman's name. A few moments passed before the snug door too swung open revealing only Tommy.

"Not at the shop Pol?" Tommy grunted, eyes flickering to Aurora who gave him a half hearted smile.

"Thought I'd catch up with Aurora, haven't seen her since she were a babe" Polly's tone was flat as she turned to look at her nephew, a bored expression on her face.

"Well those numbers aren't gonna do themselves are they Pol?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"**_Don't be rude Thomas she's your aunt_**" Aurora bit out much to the amusement of Polly, she really liked this girl and the bewildered look on her nephews face was one she'd keep in her memories.

"I was planning to show you around Small Heath mouse but if you'd much prefer to stay here with Pol then...."

"_Ok I'm going **Thomas**, have fun with this one Aurora_" Polly said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she got to her feet and begin making her way out.

"Tommy that was..." Aurora began her speak only to be abruptly cut off.

"Rude you've said, let's go mouse"

Lighting a cigarette, Tommy killed the flame on the match and flicking it onto the table he offered his arm out to Aurora. Knowing she would get nowhere in confronting Tommy on his behaviour, Aurora shook her head and with a deep sigh accepted his arm. She tried not to think about how much she enjoyed his touch, his heart belonged to another.

Stepping out the room everyone's eyes trailed to her hand which was now gripping Tommy's bicep nervously. Aurora wondered if this was what it was like every time Tommy went somewhere, the constant stares and silence. She hated too much attention whereas Tommy appeared to feed on it.

It was the same outside, people stopped to stare at them. Men lifted their hats off in respect, giving Tommy their best greetings. Some of the women glared at Aurora and some purposefully stopped to offer her compliments on her hair, dress, eyes causing Aurora to stutter out her thanks as her face turned red.

"_Tommy this is madness!_" She exclaimed quietly looking around in awe.

"You get used to it" Tommy chuckled feeling a sense of pride, this was his home, these were his people.

"_I don't think I could ever get used to this, I knew you ruled Birmingham but I've never seen anything like it_"

"You don't get this at home mouse?" Tommy wondered looking down at her still surprised face.

The Hayes were a well known family, it seemed unbelievable that Aurora hadn't experienced such attention before.

"I haven't took part in the business much until now, I'm the hidden Hayes, no one really knows me" Aurora grinned giving him a wink as she swung their arms "well at least until now"

"How's that shit and mud on your shoes?"

"Refreshing from the clean streets of Middlesbrough"

Tommy laughed at her sarcastic statement and swiftly turned them round a corner, straight on to Charlie's Yard.

"Both shitholes but our shitholes aye!" Tommy smirked pulling his arm free and placing it on her lower back causing her heart to flip widely.

"_Amen to that Tommy_" Aurora whispered breathlessly, hoping he didn't notice the way her body trembled against him.

Tommy had noticed, he had done it with purpose. He wanted to feel her shake beneath him, he wanted to see that flush on her face and chest as she tried to gasp her words out.

"So this is where business happens!" Aurora proclaimed looking around Charlie's Yard.

The place was filled to the brim with everything you could possibly imagine, how they did business without breaking their necks she didn't know.

"Some of it" Tommy nodded pulling his cigarette case out his suit pocket only for Aurora to snatch it from his hands.

"**The fuck you do that for?!**"

"Tommy you've got more smoke comin' out of you than a factory, I'm cutting you off" Aurora replied calmly as she placed the case in her coat.

"Letting women take charge again Tom"

A gruff voice called out and from the corner of her eye, Aurora saw a man step out from behind a door. He was an older man wearing a Peaky cap, his suit was dishevelled yet he seemed to wear it stylishly. Out from behind him came another man, he had a gentle face, one of curiosity and innocence.

"Aurora me uncle Charlie, Charlie, Aurora Hayes"

Pointing his finger between the two Tommy began to walk forwards until he had reached his uncles side. Following suit Aurora quickly hurried over and held her hand out which Charlie hesitantly shook, a small frown gracing his face.

"Another Hayes, came to see if I'm doin' me job right for your Da?" Charlie accused Aurora, his frown growing deeper.

It was obvious someone in her family had overstepped Charlie's boundaries and all Aurora could think to do was reassure him.

"_Oh no!_ Not at all sir! Tommy is merely taking me on a tour of the city, I'm sure you're doing a great job for me Dad" Aurora beamed at him as she reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze.

"And who's this?" Aurora inquired turning her smiling face to the stranger besides Charlie.

"This is Curly, he's.....well he's Curly"

Hearing the name slip from Tommy's lips sent Aurora into a frenzy of excitement and taking Curly's hand, she shook it vigorously.

"The best horseman in England! 'M honoured to meet you Curly"

"T...thank you Miss Aurora!..do...you have...h..horses?" Curly grinned fuelling his own excitement with Aurora.

"I do! Fortune and Bucephalus, Tommy should bring you to meet them! Fortune is always lookin' for someone new to love"

Tommy was utterly captivated by his mouse as he watched her interact with Curly. Curly was the gentlest man but many chose to avoid him, unable to bring themselves to care for his simpleness. It was easier for them to judge rather than know him yet Aurora had embraced him, not once showing that look of horror and surprise most people gave Curly when first introduced.

"I..I'd like that Tommy!" Curly nodded violently bringing his hat off his head to play with.

"M'sure we could arrange something with Aurora Curly" Tommy coughed breaking free from his thoughts before continuing "why don't you go introduce her to Monaghan Boy?"

"Is that your horse Tommy?!" Aurora clapped, bouncing on her heels.

"Yes, he's Tommy's...but..I take care of 'im" Curly announced as he motioned for her to follow him.

Turning to look at Tommy, Aurora gripped his hand and smiled widely, pulling him to where Curly had rushed off to.

"Come on Tommy!"

It was then Tommy decided he wanted Aurora's smile to be reserved just for him, no one else.

Just him.

"_Oh my!_" Aurora choked throwing a hand over her moth as she stepped into the stables and laid eyes upon Tommy's horse.

"Are you o..ok?" Curly asked giving Aurora's back a rub like he would do with an upset horse.

"_I'm ok Curly....I just can't believe it, he looks exactly like Bucephalus_"

Walking forwards Aurora ran her hand up Monaghan Boys nose, giggling as he snorted and leaned further into her.

"_Such a beautiful boy_"

"Not as beautiful as yours" Tommy admitted joining Aurora in stroking Monaghan Boy.

"**_Sssshhhh Thomas don't hurt his feelings!_**"

Watching his nephew secretly smile down at the Hayes girl, Charlie smirked and took Curly by the shoulders, pulling him away from the pair.

"Let's get a drink Curly! Time to give em some space"

"I...like 'er Charlie"

"So does Tom Curly so does Tom"

It was late afternoon when Tommy and Aurora reached the betting shop. After promising Curly multiple times the chance to visit her horses, Aurora had reluctantly said goodbye and unconsciously slipped her hand into Tommy's which was currently getting her a serious of pointed looks from her Dad.

"Time to go Chavi" William called out the car window trying to avoid staring at the two as Aurora turned and placed her hands either side of Tommy's waist.

"_Until next time Tommy_"

Letting go Aurora turned to climb into the car only to be pulled into Tommy. They both stayed still staring deeply into each other, their bodies pressed together. Aurora was suddenly aware of how deeply she was breathing as Tommy bent down and placed his lips inches away from hers.

"_You still have my cigarettes_" Tommy whispered gruffly trying to ignore his desire to take her against the car door, out here in the open.

His mouse was testing his control and this little innocent game wasn't going to last long.

"_If you want them back, you'll have to visit me_" Aurora smirked flicking her nose with his before bringing her mouth to his ear.

"_I have business mouse_"

Aurora didn’t care about the other woman in this moment, she was going to win Tommy. She was going to fight just like Polly advised her to.

"_I'm sure you can make time for me Mr Shelby_"

Placing a kiss against his ear lobe Aurora broke free from his grasp and giving him a heated stare she got into the car, feeling embarrassed as her Dad turned away from her, unable to hide his shock. Aurora couldn't quite believe what she'd done herself.

William decided he wouldn't tell his wife about what just happened but he thought it was time he and Tommy had a little conversation.

After her departure Tommy spent the rest of his day working, trying to distract himself from that temptress of a mouse but it was no use. His desire was burning like an unquenchable fire and the more he tried to ignore it the worse it got so having had enough, Tommy made his way home.

"**_Fuck!_**" Tommy exclaimed heatedly pulling his hand from his empty pocket remembering Aurora still had his cigarettes as he stepped into the front door.

Locking up, he began to make his way towards the stairs only to stop in his tracks. Polly was sat at the kitchen table glaring at him, glass in hand.

“She’s a good girl Tommy”

“What Pol?” Tommy sighed rubbing his face at her statement before walking over and sitting at the table.

“Aurora, she’s a good girl”

“Yep...I know”

“Far better than the last” Polly spat out, taking a sip of her drink.

“Don’t” Tommy warned her with a deadly glare, he didn’t want to hear about Grace, he didn’t want to hear her name but Polly had a different idea.

“No Tommy! Grace, Grace is gone! Brush her under the carpet like a little speck of fucking dust. Aurora is good for you, let her in, let her care for you. That girl deserves so much more than a man fixated on a traitor. Treat Aurora right Tommy and she will give you the world, break her heart and her family won’t be the only people you have to deal with!” Polly snapped, slamming her glass down and giving Tommy one last glare made her way out the room leaving him to ponder over her words.

“_Goodnight to you Poll_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are finally heating up between Tommy and Aurora 👀 stay tuned for more heat 😂  
Also who else adores Curly? He’s one of my favourite characters 😍


	13. Drunk

Having gave up waiting for her husband and daughter, Anne had one last cigarette and went to bed. She didn't wonder what was keeping them, she knew Aurora was most likely getting her times worth of Birmingham, her times worth of Thomas Shelby. She wouldn't say it aloud or make a fuss but Anne had been wanting to go out with Aurora, she wanted to spend time with her and get away from the stress of which she called home. Jane and the children were good for distractions yet with Aurora she was able to open up without the judgement she received from her other child.

Anne laid there in the dark, staring out the net curtains wondering how she could bring her family together again, maybe being on the road was best for all of them but then the business couldn't be left, they couldn't afford to lose money.

She wasn't sure how long she had been in bed when she heard her husbands car pull up outside. Anne was exhausted and wanted to sleep however she just couldn't bring herself to until she made sure William was ok and home in one piece. She didn't move to get up and greet him by the door instead Anne laid still and listened for the jingling of keys, his heavy footsteps making their way through the dark and up the stairs to their room. What mood he'd be in after this morning she didn't know but Aurora was a good girl, Anne knew she would have done her best to calm her Dad.

"_Anne? Anne?!_" William called out quietly opening the bedroom door.

A part of him wanted his wife to be awake, to greet him with her timeless beautiful smile yet the other half didn't want to face her anger and tears.

"_William, come to bed darling_"

Darling

William smiled sadly, she wasn't angry anymore even though he knew he deserved it after everything he had put her through since coming home but his wife was too forgiving. Anne's eyes followed him around the room as he stripped from his suit and climbed into their bed.

No words were spoken between them until Anne reached down slightly and took his hand within hers.

"_It should of been me Anne, laying in the mud, not him......not our boy....it's all my fault....I wasn't watching_" William began to weep softly gripping Anne's hand tighter.

Hearing his cries, Anne felt her own tears running down the side of her face and on to her pillow.

"It's no ones fault Will especially not yours please don't believe that it is, there was nothing you could do, you were both fighting a war. You need to stop punishing yourself! I need you back Will, I love you! We all love you. Come back to me, we can get through this together" Anne pleaded, choking back the sobs that threatened to escape and fill the night.

"_Our baby! Our precious little boy!_"

Letting go of Williams hand, Anne quickly gathered him in her arms and brought his head to rest on her chest. Cradling his face with one hand, she began to use the other to softly run her fingers through his dark greying hair. Together they both cried throughout the night until their tears were spent and they drifted off into sleep.

Looking at the cigarette case that rested on her fireplace, Aurora giggled to herself, feeling the overwhelming sensation of her stomach flipping. It had been two days since her visit to Small Heath and she had yet to hear from a certain Shelby. If she didn't hear from him soon, Aurora was sure she'd drive all the way back to Small Heath and take every single cigarette he owned. She barely knew Tommy but Aurora felt herself falling him, into his world and the worse part was the fact she didn't mind. All her life she had Hayes her Dads illegal businesses, now she spent her days helping him plan just so she could feel closer to Tommy. Her doing this also brought her closer to her family which she was thankful everyday for, Aurora was done being the outcast of the family, she was done hiding from her parents.

Her Mam and Dad also seemed a lot happier since making up. Aurora didn't know what had transpired between them but they were now back to the loving couple they were before the war, she just hoped it lasted.

A knock on the door broke Aurora from her thoughts and bringing her polishing cloth off the fireplace she placed it in the pocket of her pinny.

"_How strange?_" Aurora muttered to herself, no one ever knocked on her door, people normally just walked inside.

Mrs Finley knocked but her knock was quiet and gentle, this knock was loud and urgent with a sense of arrogance.

Was it Tommy?

Had he come to claim his property?

Suddenly aware of the state she was in, Aurora took off her Pinny and brushed her dress down before pulling the pin from her curls, letting them fall around her face. He always caught her at her worst, he never appeared when she was dressed nicely. The knocking was beginning to get louder with less pauses but instead of feeling excitement, Aurora got an overwhelming sense of dread.

"**_I'm coming! Hold your horses!_**"

Walking out the front-room Aurora looked through the glass of her door. It wasn't Tommy, it was a woman. She had a small feminine frame and hair as black as the night sky. Aurora now knew why she was feeling this dread, she knew who was at the door and she didn't like it one bit. Instead of shying away Aurora made the decision to walk over to the door and open it.

"**_What's this I hear 'bout you being Tommy Shelby's new girl?!_**"

Letting out a long sigh, Aurora stepped to the side and gestured for the woman to enter her home.

"_Hello Jane, how are you? Please come in_"

"**_So, is it true?!_**"

Oh dear, this was going to be a long miserable day for Aurora. It was her own fault for opening the bloody door and now she was going to suffer the consequences.

Earlier that day

"**_Mam! Mam!_**"

Hearing her yells, Anne calmly took a long sip of her tea before placing it down and closing her eyes.

"I'm in the kitchen Jane"

"Make me a cup of tea will you Mam.......please?" Jane groaned entering the kitchen and throwing herself down on a chair angrily.

Getting up from her own chair, Anne nodded her head and quickly began making Jane a cup of strong tea. She could tell from the way her daughter growled that she needed something to relax her system and knowing Jane, Anne came to the conclusion that she would be here a while.

"Where are the kids?" Anne questioned turning to give Jane a frown, she rarely left the house without them.

Despite her behaviour, Jane was a good Mam who loved her kids dearly and would do anything to give them everything even if it was through married men who paid for her silence to not tell their wives anything.

"Left them with their Dad, been arguing all day Mam"

"What's happened love?"

"Refused to let me take Mary to the stables, I don't know why" Jane spat, crossing her arms like a petulant child.

Anne could feel her laughter building but held it in. She knew why Janes husband didn't want her at the stables. Her new affair was with the stable boy, everyone knew it even her husband but Jane acted clueless like she did every time her affairs were exposed. Anne loved Jane, nevertheless she wouldn't blame the man if he left her daughter for someone who cared about him and not what was in his bank.

"I'm sure you two will work it out, you always do" was all Anne could think to say as she placed a cup of tea in front of Jane and sat down.

"Enough about me, how's the family?" Jane enquired much to Anne's surprise.

Jane never asked after anyone and could happily spend the rest of her life talking about herself.

"Everyone....is well Jane, thank you for asking. Your Dad is doing a lot better along with your brothers, business is becoming more successful, we're bringing more money in than ever before. Even Aurora has finally joined the business and is now your Dads second in command" Anne smiled reminiscing about the day she had spent with her husband yesterday, it had been incredible.

"Wait! Miss innocence has joined the business? Legal or illegal?" Jane laughed, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Both, she keeps your Dad on track but I also think she's doing it to be closer to _him_" Anne bit out before taking a deep breath, she'd promised William she would be kinder about the situation.

"Why? She's always been close to Dad"

"Not your Dad, I'm talking about Thomas Shelby"

"**_Rora is tryin' to get close to Thomas, poor girl doesn't stand a chance!_**" Jane howled throwing her head back and clapping her hands.

Tommy wouldn't look twice at her sister!

"_Jane I'm serious, they've been getting close, sharing looks, touches. She's likes him and I think he.......wants her. Your Dad told me to not get involved but I don't like it one bit_"

Anne's blood ran cold as Janes face turned to stone, all humour erased and gripping the table Jane pushed her chair back harshly and stood up.

"Thank you for the tea Mam, think I'll go pay Rora a visit too" Jane sneered causing Anne to frown in alarm.

What was wrong with her daughter?

"So soon! You just got here love"

Bending down Jane placed a kiss on her Mams cheek before turning to walk out the kitchen.

"Bye Mam"

"_Oh!_ Bye Jane" Anne whispered flinching as the front door slammed shut making the frames on the wall rattle.

Anne wasn't sure what was wrong with Jane but whatever it was she prayed Aurora wasn't on the receiving end.

Present time

"_Can I get you anything Jane? A drink? Food?_" Aurora smiled nervously, not liking the way her sister glared at her as she sat down on the couch.

"**_Sit down Rora, we need to talk_**" Jane ordered and not wanting to seem rude Aurora followed the order and sat down.

"_What's wrong Jane?_" Aurora was worried about her sister, she had never seen her so furious, not since Aurora had broke her favourite necklace as a child.

"_Are you and Tommy seeing each other?!_"

Under her sisters furious gaze, Aurora began to twiddle her fingers, a sweat breaking out across her forehead.

"_No....yes...sort of Jane, I..I...like him_"

"He's older than you Rora, by eleven years! What are you thinking?!" Jane demanded letting loose the jealous rage she was feeling inside.

"Jane your husband is fifteen years older than you! Like I told Mam, I'm a grown woman, 'M coming up twenty and I don't need the two of you to dictate my life especially when it comes to which man I'm seeing" Aurora replied, her voice calm and gentle, her sister would not get the better of her.

"**_And what would a man like that want with an inexperienced girl like you?!_**"

"I don't know Jane! If you're that desperate for answers, ask 'im!"

"**_Oh Rora! Do you really think he likes you too? You're just another fuck_**"

Her sisters words were cruel and refusing to take no more, Aurora stood up and pointed at the door.

_"I think it's time for you to leave Jane_"

"**_Break your heart he will! Men like that don't want you, not really. 'M just lookin' out for me little sister_**" Jane smiled wickedly crossing her legs over, she wasn't going anywhere.

"**No you're being cruel Jane so just fuck off!**"

"**_What did you say it to me?!_**"

"_I told you to fuck off Jane, I'm done with you coming here and making me feel like shit in my own house so do me a favour and leave!_" Aurora whispered, tears gathering in her eyes.

She hated this!

Why couldn't she have a sister who cared?

"We've fucked"

It came out so quickly that Aurora felt her head spin just to catch it in time. Jane had now stood up and was staring at Aurora in false pity, mocking her sisters distressed face.

"_What did you say?_" Aurora whimpered feeling her insides freeze up painfully.

"Me and Tommy.... we fucked!"

"_You're lying Jane, you're saying this to hurt me_"

"You could ask 'im Aurora but you already know the truth. _You're seeing a man who took your sister over and over underneath the stars until he spent everything he had. Tell me how does it feel to always be second best?_" With a large smirk on her face, Jane proceeded to walk towards Aurora until their noses were touching.

"Get out of my house Jane!"

"_Poor Rora!_"

"**GET OUT!**" Aurora screamed taking Janes wrist and dragging her towards the door "**why do you do this? Why can't you just be nice Jane?!**"

Opening the front door, Aurora gently shoved her sister out.

"Oh Rora you're being too......."

Aurora didn't catch Janes last words as she had slammed the door and began making her way back into the front-room. This is how it went every time Jane visited, it was only good when the kids came then Jane behaved herself. Letting the tears fall Aurora looked at the fireplace.

"**_Fuck!_**" She cried staring at Tommy's cigarette case.

Why Jane?

Of all the woman he had slept with Jane....her sister.

What did Aurora do now?

She couldn't continue to peruse Tommy, maybe Jane was right, maybe she was just going to be another fuck.

Deciding she couldn't spend another second in this house, Aurora grabbed her purse and stormed out the house, hoping she wouldn't see Jane still outside. Thankfully she was long gone and making her way down the road, Aurora let more tears fall.

"_Stupid girl_" she blubbered wiping her face violently until it turned a dark shade of red.

The Golden Lion was just around the corner and there would be the place Aurora forgot her sadness and forgot Thomas Shelby. People around her gave her stares of pity and wonder causing Aurora to hide herself without her coat, she didn't want their pity.

Finally reaching the pub, Aurora stormed through the doors and took a seat at the bar.

"Whiskey, Irish" she called out putting her face in her hands to take some deep breaths.

"Sorry love, I can't serve women alone at the bar"

Lifting her head up, Aurora glared deeply at the man in front of her.

"**_Whiskey, Irish! Now_**"

"Sorry Miss Hayes, didn't know it was you" the man nodded apologetically realising it wasn't some ordinary woman, it was a Hayes woman.

"_S'orright, my drink?_"

"Comin' right up!"

Watching him pour the brown liquid into a glass, Aurora felt lost. She should be at home waiting excitedly to see Tommy but now sitting here she was dreading their next meeting.

Taking the glass Aurora emptied its contents down her throat before slamming it back down.

"_Another one!_"

"Miss Hayes I don't think......"

Reaching into her purse, Aurora pulled out all the pounds she had and threw them down on the bar.

"Leave the bottle!" She grunted reaching out to take it from his hand and bring it to her lips.

Giving him a sad smirk, Aurora began to drink without remorse and reason causing the barman to look at her in worry.

"I'm phoning yer Dad Miss Hayes" he nodded with a frown causing Aurora to choke on her drink and laugh.

"_Go right ahead, the bottle will be gone 'fore he gets here_"

"Ah Thomas you're here!" William grinned from his office chair, watching the Peaky leader head towards him.

"You said on the phone that you wanted to discuss business" Tommy stated taking a seat opposite William and lighting a cigarette.

"Yes I wanted to talk about Aurora"

"I don't remember Aurora being business, Will" Tommy replied raising an eyebrow, he knew what was coming, he'd had a few protective father talks in his life.

"Whatever involves my family, is my business Thomas" William grunted leaning forwards on his desk.

"Let's not beat around the bush Will, tell me what you want to say" crossing his legs over Tommy nodded at his business partner.

"Aurora is a good girl Thomas, too good for a man like you...."

"A man like me ey?" Tommy smirked cutting the man off with a shake of the head.

"We're not good men Thomas, we're bad men who do bad things and as a Dad it's up to me to protect my children which is difficult when your business partner has the intention to fuck your daughter" William sneered slamming his pointer finger on the desk.

"Would you like me to tell you 'M not goin' to fuck your daughter Will?" Tommy retorted as he reached over to put his cigarette out in the ashtray.

"I can't stop you two from doing anything but I need to know you have more intentions then to break my daughters heart. She is not a woman you fuck and get rid off, she's a Hayes! A princess among us peasants and I'll be damned if I let any man hurt her. I like you Thomas, you're a great business man but I don't like you for my child. If you want her, you're going to have to prove yourself" William demanded trying to keep his temper in check.

He didn't want to make enemies of the Peaky Blinders but his child came first before anything.

Just as Tommy opened his mouth to reply the phone rang and letting out a low growl, William answered. Whoever was on the other line had William extremely worried and letting out a frustrated grunt he slammed the phone back down.

"Here's your chance to prove yourself Thomas! Aurora is currently sat in the Golden Lion, pissed out her head and fighting over whiskey. I want you to go sort her out and take her home safely. Look after her and I may just consider giving my approval" William explained, a smile coming on to his face.

"Where's the Golden Lion Will?"

"With your resources I'm sure it won't take long for you to find it"

Shaking his head in anger Tommy stood up and leaning over the desk glared at William.

"Listen 'ere Will, I will go get Aurora, take her home, make sure she's safe but let's set things straight. I don't need your approval, I don't want your approval. You're a good Dad Will so I'll only warn you once. Talk to me like a child again and our business deals are over. I'll make sure I take everything you have, you'll be left with nothing and then I'll _fuck_ your daughter" Tommy growled giving William one last look over before turning away and walking out the office.

It was time to collect his drunk mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed writing the end all I could think of was Tommy in season 4  
"I fuck your daughter Mr Gold"  
One of the funniest moments 😂  
Also Jane is a character you're going to have a love/hate relationship with


	14. Whiskey Courage

"_What...what did you...dooo?_" Aurora gasped leaning forwards as George told her another one of his stories.

George was an old man who upon seeing Aurora in distress came to her side in the hopes of cheering up. He was a kind man, Aurora found him extremely funny and her amusement only grew the more she drank. George felt sorry for the young drunk girl sat besides him at the bar, she was deeply upset and in a delicate state. Something bad must have happened in order to make such a sweet girl so incredibly sad and not wanting other men to take advantage, George swept in and made it his purpose to make sure she remained safe through her time of need.

"I ran, hid in the stables just past me uncles house for two days" George reminisced taking a drink of his beer.

"_Did your Mmam...find you?_" Aurora hiccuped, her eyes wide as she held on to his every word.

"Oh she whipped me hard when I was found!"

"_Serves you right! You ole fool! You put the kitchen window through then ran for two days, must have went out her mind!_"

"I'm sure you did naughty things as a child Miss Aurora" George joked watching Aurora take another long drink from her whiskey bottle. He had tried to remove it from her grasp but gave up through the fear that he was about to get bit.

"_Sssshhh George! Don't tell anyone but.....I opened the car door while me Dad was driving. Took me thighs off he did!_" Aurora nodded putting her finger to her lips and making a shushing sound, unaware that she was the loudest person in the pub.

"Why'd you do that?!" George exclaimed slamming his hand on the bar with a loud laugh.

"_I..I don't know George!.....**Woah!**_"

As Aurora threw her head back to laugh with him, her stool flipped sending her crashing to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Managing to stop her whiskey from spilling, Aurora burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Right come on you" George grunted jumping down from his stool and with all the strength he could muster he gripped Aurora underneath her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you ok love?" The barman who's name Aurora had found out was Keith called out to her, stopping his service to other customers to come over and check on her.

"_I'm ok....whiskey...is ok_" Aurora muttered to herself struggling to balance on her feet as she hugged the bottle to her chest.

"The whiskey isn't important me dear" George grinned gently gripping her arms so she didn't fall back over.

"_Course it is, stops the hurt George_" Aurora sighed, her bottom lip threatening to tremble.

No! She wasn't going to cry, Thomas Shelby wasn't worth the tears!

"Why don't we sit at a table? It's safer" George encouraged Aurora, already steering her away from the bar towards the back of the room. The further away she was, the more likely she wouldn't be able to make it to the bar for more drink.

"_Ta!_" Aurora thanked George with a drunken smile as he placed her on a chair, finally the room had stopped spinning leaving her to focus on the bottle.

"I can see that you are still not ready to share you story so how 'bout another one of mine?"

"_Oh! Please George! You have the best...best stor...ies!_" Discarding her whiskey Aurora clapped her hands in excitement.

Her eyes shined in wonder and admiration, even though drunk and hurting she refused to stop smiling at George, she was grateful for her new friend even if this was the first and last time she would see him. Perhaps they could become drinking friends! Aurora could have dinner with Mrs a Finley and then go to the pub with George, it was a perfect plan.

Listening to George begin his new story Aurora was vaguely aware of the pub doors opening until someone let out a gasp near her.

"_Fuck me! A Peaky Blinder in the Golden Lion!_"

Hearing this Aurora shook her head until her curls fell in front of her face and bringing her hands up she placed them either side of her cheeks before leaning forwards.

"_Shit! It can't be!....I need to get out of 'ere!.....George I need.. to... leave!_" Aurora hissed, trying to sink further down in her seat much to the amusement of George who was currently watching the Peaky Blinder head towards the bar.

"What can I help you with sir?" Keith chirped hiding his nerves as the strangers piercing eyes burned into him.

"I'm lookin' for Aurora Hayes, heard she was here"

Fuck! Aurora could recognise that gruff deep voice anywhere.

It was Tommy! The very person she didn't want to see! The very person she was angry at!

What were the chances that he would be in the Golden Lion fucking looking for her like a man who had lost a stray?

"Yes sir, she's right over there" Keith nodded pointing over the where Aurora was hiding.

It almost made Tommy laugh watching her trying to hide from him and doing a terrible job of it.

What was his mouse up to?

"_Keith, you fucking traitor! Taking me pounds back I swear!_" Aurora spat slamming one hand against the table, there was no point in hiding Tommy knew exactly where she was plus it didn't help she was the only woman in the pub.

"Who's that Aurora?" George questioned nodding towards Tommy who was briskly making his way over to them.

"_The fucking Calvary George, came to take me 'ome_"

"Well thank the lord for that" George chuckled as Aurora lifted her head and glared at him, it wasn't the time to joke around.

"Mouse!" Tommy grunted, his face less than impressed at her refusal to look at him.

"_Thomas!_" Aurora mocked, making a grab for her bottle only for Tommy to snatch it from her grasp and slam it down on another table.

"It's home time Aurora, you've had enough"

The tone Tommy took with her was gentle and if you didn't know him you would think he wasn't on the verge of snapping but Aurora knew better. She knew her blatant ignorance would irritate him like it had done that day at the office.

"_M'not going anywhere!_" Aurora protested finally looking up at him, feeling those familiar flutters.

Her body was betraying her, particularly her heart which was now pounding in delight at the sight of him. She didn't want to feel like this, she didn't want to be excited by his presence, not anymore.

Placing one hand down on the table and the other on her chair, Tommy proceeded to place his face directly in front of hers and watching his jaw twitch in annoyance Aurora found herself transfixed.

"If I have to carry you I will Aurora but we are leaving **_now!_**"

Suddenly feeling her anger take over like an incoming storm Aurora stood up and dipping her head under Tommy's arm she began to stumble away from him.

"**_Don't you put your hands on me! I know where they've been!_**" Aurora yelled out, struggling to make herself reach the exit, everything was spinning but she couldn't stop! She needed to get away from him!

"Bye Aurora!" George chirped trying to hold back his laughter, this girl was very special indeed.

"**_B..byeee Georgeee! If..you don't hear from me...Tommy Shelby...did...it_**"

Storming out after her Tommy slammed the pub doors and watched her sway, hot fury running through his veins.

This wasn't his mouse.

"**_Aurora!_**" His bark was loud causing passing strangers to look at him in shock, some in terror.

"_When did..it get so dark Thomas?_" Aurora gasped looking around her in surprise, she'd only been in the pub a few minutes or so she thought. Her calculations had seriously been messed up somewhere in her head.

"**_Mind telling me what the fuck that was?!_**" Tommy demanded finally reaching her side and taking her wrist.

"_What was?_" Aurora groaned in pain as Tommy spun her around to face him, she needed to lie down, she needed sleep.

"**_Where have me fuckin' hands been mouse?!_**"

"**_You're a smart man Thomas! Work it out!_**"

Wrenching herself free from his grip, Aurora stumbled back and once again landed harshly on the ground only this time she looked up at Tommy and began to silently cry. Everything hurt and now she was feeling completely humiliated, it was her fault for getting so drunk.

"**_Christ sake! Come on!_**" Tommy huffed out staring at the sky before bending down and wrapping an arm around Aurora's waist, gently bringing her up off the ground "**_hold on_**"

"_I don't want..to..to touch you_"

"**_It's either this or I leave you in the street to behave like a child, are you a child Aurora?!_**" His patronising tone caused Aurora to cry more.

"_No m'not a child_"

Instead of fighting against him, Aurora let Tommy guide her home in complete silence. She could feel the anger rolling off him, she just hoped he could feel the sadness coming from her. Tommy's car was parked right outside, this would be the first time he would be in her house and most likely the last. Keeping up with the silence, Aurora reached into her purse, pulled out her house keys and passed them to Tommy. Once inside she broke free from his hold again and unsteadily on her feet made her way over to the stairs. Gripping the banister, Aurora began making her way up the stairs. It took some time to make it to her bedroom and crawling on the bed, she sat on her feet and waited for Tommy. Even in her drunk state of mind, she knew she couldn't continue on without asking the big question on her mind, the air needed clearing. Aurora could tell by his boots hitting off each stair that he was uncontrollably furious and if she continued to argue with him they would get no where.

"_Tom..my_" Aurora hiccuped as she closed her eyes, feeling a wave of dizziness hit here.

"**_Tommy again is it mouse?_**" Tommy growled harshly coming to sit beside Aurora before reaching into his suit for a cigarette.

"_Jane....came today_" Aurora began, opening her eyes as the smell of smoke invaded her nose and looking over at Tommy he gave her a long frown.

"Your sister?"

"_She said you two fucked.......under the stars_" Aurora cursed the whimper that left her throat as she recalled the earlier events of the day.

It was one of those extremely rare occasions where Tommy leaned back and gave out a loud whole hearted laugh.

"_Is it true? Did you fuck her?_" Aurora practically begged turning to face him as he continued to laugh, shaking his head in amusement, she on the other hand wasn't amused in the slightest.

"**_Tommy!_**"

"No Aurora I haven't fucked your sister! I've had my fair share of women mouse but your sister isn't one of 'em nor will she ever be! If you want to know who fucked her you're best asking Arthur, he seems to recall a time he took her against a stable door. _Under the stars.......fuckin' Christ!_" Tommy explained, shaking his head as his laughter finally died down.

"_You didn't sleep with her?_"

"No!"

"_It was Arthur?_"

"Yep!"

"_Why...why would she say it was you Tommy?_" Aurora questioned feeling her heart in her throat, she was still hurting.

They may have not fucked but Aurora was still extremely upset by her sisters actions and words, what a cruel thing to do to a person who loved them unconditionally.

"**_I turned her down, she came to me after Arthur and I fuckin' turned her down, that's why she said it! She wanted you upset Aurora, I know she's your sister but you must be aware of what she is, why would you fuckin' believe her ey?!_**"

"_Like you said Tommy.....she's my sister...I...I..wanted to believe she was looking out for me, that she cared... for me_" Aurora choked on her tears and quickly turning her head she let out a quiet sob.

"Mou..."

"_I like you Tommy.....more than I should. You plague my body and mind but I...I....love it Tommy, I crave your company, I crave your touch. I need you more than I've needed any man!But Jane was right about something, I'm too inexperienced. You don't want a girl like me.....you need a woman Tommy_" Aurora confessed gathering the courage to tell him how she felt.

"_You are a woman Aurora_"

She could feel the heat in his stare and slowly turning her head Aurora realised he was looking at her the way he did during their exchange in Small Heath, like she was a meal ready to devour until there was nothing left. With the whiskey taking over her body, Aurora shook her head and leaned into Tommy, placing her lips near his cheek.

"_I'm not Tommy, not yet but you could show me_"

Pressing a soft kiss against his cheekbone Aurora moved to stand up and to their complete surprise she began to lift her dress up over her head, revealing the lace slip underneath.

"_Aurora_" Tommy whispered running his eyes over her body stopping at the edge of her slip which rested high on her milky thighs, his cigarette now hung on his bottom lip, threatening to fall.

Tommy knew he was in trouble, everything in him was resisting the urge to reach out and take her wide hips in his hands, to run his fingers up her thighs and over her arse.

"**_Fuck!_**" Tommy cursed gulping deeply and closing his eyes.

"_I'm sorry Tommy, do you not want me?_" Aurora questioned sadly, reading his reaction wrongly, assuming he didn't want to look at her.

"_I do Aurora, fuck! I do but we can't_"

Making her way back over to the bed Aurora found herself moving to straddle Tommys lap, her legs either side of his thighs causing her slip to rise further up. Bringing one hand up to hold the cigarette in place so it didn't fall on her Tommy sighed deeply. Taking the chance Aurora took his free hand and placed it in her thigh, whimpering at the contact. She had never felt anything like it, her whole body was on fire. Bending down Aurora placed her lips along his jaw, decorating it with light kisses as his hand gripped her thigh tighter.

"_Make me a woman Tommy_" Aurora pleaded pressing her chest against his, craving as much comfort as possible, pulling back to give him a look of want, her golden eyes now pools of dark chocolate.

She was soft and warm he noted just as he expected her to be. Her fruity scent was taking over his senses, Tommy itched to taste her but before he could take it further, he removed his hand from her thigh and brought it to rest on her cheek.

"_You're drunk mouse, your not thinking clearly. I'm not going to take a woman who can barely stand_"

Running his finger across her bottom lip Aurora sighed and closed her eyes, she needed him yet he continued to hold back, he wasn't going to give her anything. Tommy was a bad man, however he wasn't completely depraved. He wasn't going to take a vulnerable woman to bed, not even if she begged and begged. To demand pleasure from a woman not in her right mind didn't make you a man, it made you a fiendish coward.

"_But I want you Tommy_" Aurora moaned lightly, fisting his shirt in her hands and leaning her head against his.

"_Not when you're like this mouse, come on let's settle ey?_"

Releasing him from her grip Tommy took his chance and reaching for her thigh again he gently lifted her leg before bringing her to sit next to him on the bed. Feeling herself grow more dizzy Aurora rested her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

"_M'sorry Tommy_"

"It's orright mouse, you will forget this 'append by tomorrow" Tommy speculated turning to place his lips against the crown of her head.

"_No one could ever forget being with you Tommy_" Aurora smiled up at him as she released an exhausted yawn.

"Right Miss Hayes, time for bed" Tommy gestured towards her pillows and nodding in agreement, Aurora slowly crawled over to her side and lifting the blankets climbed inside.

She felt happy, the dizziness had gone as soon as her head hit the pillow and looking over at Tommy she felt her courage come back once more.

"_Will you stay with me please?_"

Without a word Tommy moved himself to rest against her headboard, not before discarding his cigarette on the side table and lifting herself slightly, Aurora moved her head to rest on his chest. She wouldn't regret how much she drank or the pain of tomorrow's headache because it had brought Tommy to her side. Aurora was still hurt by her sisters actions but she also felt a sense of pride, she had won for once and Jane had lost terribly.

"_Tommy, you're....goin' to break me heart one day aren't you?_" Aurora whispered circling her finger around one of his waistcoat buttons.

Tommy didn't know what to say, how could he tell her the answer was yes?

He hurt everyone in the end and they either forgave or left him yet through his own vanity Tommy never apologised for his faults. He didn't want to hurt his mouse but the truth was that he would, he knew he would and it was only a matter of time before she too, hated him.

Looking down he noticed that Aurora had slipped into a deep sleep, unaware of the turmoil going on inside Tommys mind. She was beautiful, William had been right, his daughter was a princess amongst peasants.

_"Do you have a smoke?"_

_Aurora sat on the edge of the platform, her feet swinging as she smiled down at Bill who was looking up expectantly._

_"Did it hurt Bill?"_

_"What Aurora?"_

_"When the train hit you, did it hurt?"_

_"Not as much as France" Bill grinned, his eyes full of sadness and pain._

_It made Aurora's heart cry, he didn't deserve this. He was lost here forever on the tracks, there was no other place where he got to rest, at least that's how it seemed to Aurora. If he had truly crossed over he wouldn't be here, haunting her dreams. He seemed to be more broken each time she seen him yet he never forgot to give her that smile of his, the one that made her think he would change his mind about killing himself. He couldn't do that, nothing could change his mind not when he was already dead._

_"Do you have a smoke?" Bill asked again sliding himself closer to her._

_Instead of refusing him this time, Aurora reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her Dads cigarette case only it wasn't her Dads, it was Tommy's._

_Gasping in surprise Aurora ran her hand over the case, finding herself lost in thought picturing those blue eyes that captivated her, each and every time._

_"Thank you Aurora" Bill muttered reaching over to take the case from her only for Aurora to suddenly snatch her hand back._

_"You can't have it Bill I'm sorry" she whispered holding the cigarettes to her chest as his fingers continued to make attempts to grab it._

_"Why not Aurora?!"_

_"They're Tommy's, you can't have what's his" Shaking her head, Aurora stood up and began to back away from the platform "I'm sorry Bill"_

_"Aurora please, I need one!"_

_His eyes were now turning black, startling Aurora, she felt scared._

_Bill was scaring her._

_"No Bill you don't! You will still kill yourself with or without a smoke"_

_"Aurora!"_

_"No Bill!"_

_"Trains coming"_

_"Stop! Just fucking stop!.......please Bill" Aurora cried covering her eyes as the sound of the trains engine echoed throughout the station._

_"Aurora! I'm here!"_

_"Tommy?!" Aurora called out hearing his voice over Bill's constant screams for her._

_"It's orright mouse, I'm here! I'm here!"_

_Turning away from Bill, Aurora caught sight of a familiar cap and letting out a happy sob, she began to run._

_"Tommy!"_

_"Trains coming Aurora!" Bill hissed from behind her._

_"Tommy!"_

_"I'm here mouse, wake up! Wake up!"_

_"Tommy!"_

Sudden movement pulled Tommy from his sleep. It took him a few moments to realise just where he was, in Auroras bed. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep and how long he had been asleep for but it wasn't like him to rest so deeply. Looking down Tommy found the source of his wake up call. Aurora was trembling violently against him, deep into her nightmare. Her hair was stuck to her face as she sweated out, she was frowning deeply but this time she wasn't screaming or crying instead she whimpered silently.

"_Aurora!_" Tommy called out taking her in his lap and wiping her hair from her face.

Aurora was still trembling even as Tommy caressed her cheek and brought her closer into him. He needed her to wake up, she was going to bite her tongue off if the nightmare continued.

"_Ssshhh Aurora calm down, I'm here_"

Bringing her head to rest in the crook of his neck, Tommy began to rock Aurora just as he had with Finn when he was a baby.

"_It's orright mouse, I'm here! I'm here! Come on, wake up_"

"**_Tommy!_**" Aurora choked out gripping on to him as her eyes flew open.

"Sssshhhh I've got you mouse, calm down" Tommy grunted, holding her in place just in case she lashed out in surprise.

Letting out some deep breaths, Aurora sighed in relief. Tommy was really here, he had taken her away from Bill. Collapsing further into him, she took in his familiar scent and closed her eyes once more.

"_It's yours Tommy, it's all yours_" Aurora whispered finding herself falling back into slumber leaving Tommy to process her words.

What was all his?

Letting her continue to rest, Tommy decided he would question her later and bringing his head to rest on Auroras, Tommy felt sleep take over him for the second time that night.

No more nightmares came for Aurora as she rested in Tommy's arms and for the first time since Grace left Tommy found himself at peace.

There were no shovels against the wall.


	15. Daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been poorly the last few days with migraines and sickness. Here's a short chapter for you until I write later today.  
Curly comes next chapter ❤️

The pain hit her first, right in the middle of her temple before spreading out and taking ahold of her whole head. It felt heavy on her pillow, her neck too weak to lift so she laid there for a few more moments, contemplating the advantages of getting up. Thankfully Aurora wasn't feeling sick, it was the one thing she hated dealing with. Despite the pain in her head and the weakness in her limbs, she felt happy, more than happy. Tommy had been wrong, Aurora remembered everything from the night before and felt no shame in what she had done. There was no regret in hitting the bottle, it had gave her the courage to tell Tommy how she felt about him and he stayed throughout it all. Aurora was extremely grateful that he had stopped her attempts at seducing him, she had wanted him in that moment, she still wanted him but it had not been the right time. Getting to know her Peaky man was the first thing she needed to do before she made the decision to give Tommy her womanhood. Last night Aurora had seen another side of him, he was patient, caring and understanding, it made her realise she had a lot more to find out and experience.

Delving deeper into her drunken memories, Aurora remembered falling asleep on his chest, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat only to be trapped within a nightmare. With work slowing down over recent days, Aurora knew Bill would return but this time Tommy had grabbed her from the station and back into his arms. She wondered how much he knew now, maybe it was time to open up to Tommy perhaps it would help. Aurora didn't understand why she couldn't talk about it, every time she tried she couldn't physically get the words to slip off her tongue, it was as if someone had their hand over her mouth, forcing her silence.

Opening one eye Aurora let out a painful groan and quickly shut it once more, she hadn't expected it to be so bright. Tommy must have opened the curtains, Aurora never opened any of them the day after drinking in order to keep her headache to a minimum.

"_Come on Aurora_" She grumbled to herself slowly lifting body into a sitting position and making another attempt to open her eyes.

It was a lot easier this time yet still painful and with a frown Aurora began to look around the room, avoiding the stream of sunlight coming through her window.

She felt her heart drop slightly, the space in her bed which Tommy had taken up was now empty, the blankets made and pillow set back in place.

Had he left already?

Surely Aurora would have felt him move her off his chest but this was Tommy, the man moved gracefully and without a sound. They needed to talk about last night, they needed to talk about what was happening between them. A lot of questions weighed in on Aurora's mind and she wanted Tommy to be here so she could hopefully release them and receive answers. Deep inside Aurora also wanted to see if last night had truly happened, if it had been all a dream she was going to be extremely irritated.

As Aurora's vision became more used to the light she caught sight of it, resting on a chair in the corner of the room was Tommy's suit jacket. He was still here, in her house she just didn't know where. Aurora wondered why he hadn't woke her, she hated the idea of appearing lazy when entertaining guest. Whenever she had people in her home, Aurora always made sure to be in top form and cater to whatever needs they had. Now that Tommy was here, she felt even more pressure to provide, she wanted to impress him. Throwing the blanket from her body, Aurora let her feet slip over the edge of the bed and onto the cold wooden floor. The weather was beginning to get warmer but the mornings remained cold.

An abrupt idea came to mind and slowly tiptoeing across the room, Aurora reached out and took Tommy's jacket within her arms. His familiar scent invaded her senses as she held it up to her face, a smile gracing her lips at the happiness she felt inside. Tommy was an incredibly special man, even with his faults but even they seemed to add to his charm and beauty. Opening up the jacket she felt her nerves building inside, twisting her stomach uneasily.

Did she dare to?

Would he mention it?

Deciding she was going to take the chance, Aurora pushed her arms through the arm holes and proceeded to put his jacket on. It rested just below her slip, the material was soft against her skin and Aurora found herselfappreciating the way it didn't drown her yet filled her body with a sense of warmth and protection. She imagined she'd never want to take it off, it made her feel as if he was in the room with her, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he swept away her nightmares.

Fastening the button Aurora patted down her curls, she could at least try to look the smallest bit presentable. Hearing the phone begin to ring, Aurora slowly started making her way out the room, she wondered the time and who was on the other line. It was only when she heard Tommy answer that she panicked slightly.

What if it was one of her parents?

How would she explain Tommys presence at her house?

"How did you know I was 'ere?" Tommy grunted, his back to Aurora as she stood at the top of the stairs watching him.

Aurora found him very peculiar, he appeared both relaxed and tense, almost like he was happy but ready for something to destroy it. Grabbing the banister to steady herself, Aurora began making her way down the stairs and hearing her footsteps Tommy turned around. Her heart missed a beat as he gave her a quick look over before a smirk slipped onto his face. Tommy didn't appreciate many things outside of family and business but watching the mouse make her way down the stairs, hair wild and messy while wearing his jacket over her slip was a sight to behold, she was a beautiful women.

"_Good morning_" she mouthed at him with a grin, her eyes shining with happiness.

Coming to sit on the bottom step, Aurora stared up at him as she brought her chin to rest on her knees.

"What was that?" Tommy demanded, finding himself distracted by the brunette, blatantly ignoring Arthur's shouts through the phone.

Aurora could hear Arthur but wasn't sure what was being said, his yells were incoherent and rushed. She didn't like the way it brought a frown to Tommy's face, she wanted to see him relaxed and smirking once again.

"**_Fuck!_**"

Tommy's yell made Aurora flinch in surprise before she let out a sign and stood up, making her way over to Tommy and taking his clenched fist in her hand.

"Listen to me Arthur, **Arthur listen!** M'coming back now! **No! Leave it Arthur, I'll fuckin’ deal with it when I'm back!**"

With one last curse Tommy slammed the phone down and closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"_Tommy are you ok? What’s happened?_" Aurora questioned quietly, massaging his fist until it came open and softly took hold of her hand.

"I had the day planned for us mouse but plans change and I need to get back to Small Heath" Tommy explained quickly using his other hand to cup the side of her face as it dropped slightly.

"_Oh I see......Tommy, you get back home and deal with the issue. I hope everything is ok_" Aurora replied sweetly trying to hide the sadness that hit her.

He had planned the day for them yet now it couldn't happen and while she understood why he needed to go, Aurora still felt down. Her mind was spinning with questions and ideas, she wanted to know what they were going to do if he was able to stay.

"I will be back when I can and then we can talk, _ey mouse?_" Tommy smiled tugging her closer to him causing her arms to wrap around his waist in order to steady herself.

"_I'd like that Tommy_" Aurora whispered, unable to stop herself from smiling back, the man was infectious.

Pulling her arms off his waist, Tommy leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead before stepping back and winking.

"Good"

Giving Aurora one last look over, Tommy turned and walked towards the door.

"Tommy! Your jacket!" Aurora called out but the door had already closed behind him, leaving her stood in the hall, alone once again.

She could go out and give him it, she hadn't heard the car start, yet Aurora found herself not wanting to go outside. She had taken ownership of Tommy's jacket and if he wanted it, he would have to drive back up here. Aurora let out a small laugh at her own expense. Poor Tommy, the man would have nothing left if he continued to see her.

Aurora stood in the hall for a few moments until she was certain he had gone, she found herself missing him already but she could wait for him, her headache on the other hand couldn't wait, she needed to fix it now. Dragging her feet towards the kitchen, Aurora went in search of Fernet, hoping she had some left. It had been a while since she drank as much as she did and she wasn't sure if her medicine stock was there. Upon entering the kitchen Aurora hissed and closed her eyes as the sunlight cast its unforgivable stare on her. Blindly, she walked forwards and reached out, gripping one of the kitchen chairs and quickly placing herself on it. Rubbing her eyes, she groaned miserably wishing Tommy was still here so she could have him make her a cup of tea while she got herself together. It was while rubbing her eyes that Aurora noticed something.

In the middle of the table was a vase of large beautiful daises replacing the tulips she had bought. Resting against the vase was a note with the familiar style of writing she had memorised in her mind since she had received a certain white bouquet. Picking up the note Aurora couldn't help but dance in her seat.

"_I replaced your tulips mouse_" she laughed, reading the note "_You're secretly asoft one I see Tommy_"

Looking down Aurora noticed something else, Tommy's cigarette case, it must have been under the note. The case was open, one cigarette had been taken. He was supposed to come here and reclaim them yet he had left all but one. Aurora saw it as a sign, a sign that he wasn't finished with her, he would be back and she would have his cigarettes ready for each visit. The happiness she felt was becoming too overbearing, it was easier when she didn't like him. Aurora was good at arguing with people she disliked, she wasn't used to liking someone especially in the way she like Tommy.

It was past noon when Aurora finally left the flowers alone and got dressed for the day. The Fernet was helping her greatly, she had even managed to bake a cake and clean up. Perhaps she was just extremely happy in life and that's why she was able to overcome her self inflicted pains from yesterday. Having neglected Mrs Finley recently Aurora thought it only best she begged for forgiveness through the love of cake, chocolate cake to be precise. She was certainly happy to let Tommy take up her time but Aurora also couldn't forget about spending time with her loved ones, she needed to find a way to commit to everything without missing out.

Holding the still warm treat on her hip, Aurora left her house and walked next door. Knocking, she stretched out the cake in front of her and placed a large smile on her face. A few seconds passed before the door swung open and little Mrs Finley appeared.

"Aurora darling!" The elderly woman exclaimed, her smile matching Auroras.

"I'm here to say sorry Mrs Finley, I made you a cake" Aurora chirped, bouncing on her heels, hoping to be invited in for a piece.

"Come in my dear! I'll make us some tea"

Stepping through the door, Aurora smiled gratefully and headed towards Mrs Finley's kitchen. Every house on the street had the same layout which made it easier to know where things were, it also helped that Aurora spent so much time with Mrs Finley after moving in. While her friend was making tea, Aurora reached into the cupboards, pulled out two small plates and began to cut them both a slice of cake.

"Now tell me what are you sorry for?" Mrs Finley questioned as they both sat at the table.

"I feel I have neglected you recently, M'sorry I have no excuses" Aurora shook her head sadly feeling thoroughly guilty.

Mrs Finley had became a widow five years ago after the passing of her husband and with no children she lived a very lonely life so when Aurora came she made it her purpose to change that.

"Oh don't be silly Aurora! You're a young woman, you don't need to spend your time with a boring old woman" Mrs Finley laughed tapping her hand reassuringly.

"I love spending time with you Mrs Finley!"

"You're such a good girl Aurora, what a blessing to have you!" Mrs Finley announced happily before a familiar cheeky glint sparkled within her eyes.

"What is it Mrs Finley?" Aurora groaned sarcastically with a smirk.

Sometimes she thought Mrs Finley was a child trapped in an elderly woman's body and she utterly adored it.

"I saw a very handsome young man come to your house with some flowers this morning, beautiful eyes I tell you! Oh my dear I swooned at the sight of him!"

A blush creeped onto Aurora's face at her statement and leaning forwards like she was about to whisper, Aurora let out a giggle.

"His name is Tommy, he's quite the devious man you'd adore him Mrs Finley"

"Is he _your_ man dear?"

"I don't know, it's new....maybe soon....maybe" Aurora shrugged feeling her face grow hotter.

"I know that look! It's the look I gave my mother when I first met Charles"

Mrs Finley felt a sense of pride, Aurora in her mind was the daughter she never had. She loved the girl and to see that look of uncertain love in her eyes gave Mrs Finley joy. The girl was growing, she was escaping from the walls of her house and hopefully finding a man who appreciated the beautiful woman she was.

"_Oh Mrs Finley stop! You're making me flustered!_" Aurora joked hiding her face in her hands and shaking her head dramatically.

"Come on dear I want to hear all about him!"

Most of the day passed before Aurora finally left her neighbours house, her spirits higher than ever. There was one last thing she needed to do in order to end her day. Aurora had wanted to go home and rest yet here she was kneeling down on Bill's grave.

"I've got you a present!" She stated to the headstone reaching into Tommy's jacket and pulling out a packet of cigarettes "Here! Now you won't have to demand one of me"

Resting the cigarettes against his headstone, Aurora smiled. Now maybe he wouldn't become so frustrated with her when she refused his request for a smoke, she didn't want to see his eyes twist evilly. Aurora loved seeing him but sometimes she was afraid that what she saw wasn't Bill, that it was something else to help drive her to insanity where no one could save her, not even Tommy.

Running her fingers over his name, Aurora let out a deep breath and nodded in acceptance, it was time.

"_Please don't be angry Bill but I think I'm ready to tell Tommy about you_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fernet - A drink invented in 1845 used to treat hangovers, amongst other illnesses. It was a mixture of rhubarb, chamomile, aloe, cardamom, peppermint oil and a number of other ingredients including a lot of grape-infused spirits and some opiates


	16. Curly

"Aurora! What are you doing here?" Anne questioned in surprise as she came from the kitchen to see who had entered her home.

"I made a cake for you and Dad" Aurora smiled taking a step towards her Mam and offering the baked goods in her hand.

"Ooo, thank you bairn what flavour?"

"Fruit cake, I know how much you love it"

Aurora noticed her Mam was acting very strangely, like she was forcing herself to pretend she was happy to see Aurora or she was hiding something. Nevertheless Aurora continued to smile sweetly, her mind running in circles as she debated whether or not to walk further into the house. Anne on the other hand was trying to ignore the distain she felt at the sight of Aurora wearing Thomas Shelby's jacket. She knew it was his, her husband had told her everything about his meeting with Tommy and how he had sent him to collect a drunk Aurora. Knowing there was no other men in her daughters life meant that her jacket could only belong to him. Anne wondered if they had spent the night together, if Tommy had done what he threatened William with. Forcing the judgment she felt back down, Anne placed an honest smile on her face. She had promised she wouldn't say anything and seeing how happy her child was she didn't want to ruin her mood.

"You're my angel Aurora, come on in! Your sister is here" Anne beckoned Aurora, holding the cake in one arm and slipping her other through Aurora's.

Now Aurora defiantly didn't want to move further into the house, in fact she had the urge to run back out the door. Her heart was frozen in place, she didn't want to see Jane but instead of protesting she allowed her Mam to tug her in the direction of the kitchen. The sadness from yesterday's betrayal was gone, replaced by anger. Jane had almost ruined everything between her and Tommy because of jealously. Aurora didn't understand why her sister had always held such resentment towards her and now Tommy was in her life, Aurora imagined the resentment would only grow.

"I can come back later Mam, if you're about to eat" Aurora tried smelling her Mam's beef gravy, it made her stomach groan in need but her need to leave outweighed her hunger.

Ignoring Auroras words, Anne pulled her into the kitchen and into a mass of pointed eyes.

"Look who's here" Anne announced with a smile, giving her husband a look gesture and pointing to Auroras clothing.

"Rora! Rora!" Aurora's youngest niece Clara squealed jumping down from her seat and rushing over to her.

"Poppet!" Aurora chirped lifting the girl up in her arms and placing a kiss on her cheek, Jane's children were most likely the only thing of Jane's life that weren't a fault. 

'Aurora....you're 'ere"

Speak of the Devil.

"Hello Jane" Aurora managed to bite out while keeping a smile plastered on her face as she willed for her sister not to see the sadness in her eyes, she wasn't worth the heartache.

"And who's jacket are you wearing Aurora, I see it's not yours" Jane hummed making it appear that she was disinterested and bored.

Aurora knew better, she knew that jealous look in her sisters eyes. Jane was trying to cause trouble and taking a look at her parents Aurora saw that it was working, they both looked furious.

Taking a deep breath, Aurora waited for the incoming storm.

"What happened yesterday Aurora?" William began after a few moments of tense silence.

"I went and had a drink Dad, yes I got too drunk but who doesn't sometimes" Aurora shrugged already feeling her energy dissipate, she didn't want to fight.

"I'm not talking about the pub Aurora, I'm talking about Thomas fucking Shelby! I sent him after you only he didn't return to my office" William barked loudly causing Clara to flinch in Aurora's arms.

"I don't understand, why would you send 'im if you don't trust him alone with me?" Aurora frowned, what possible reason could her Dad have for doing this?

"I wanted to give him a chance, wanted to see if he had good intentions for my child"

"_Aurora darling?_"

It was her Mams turn now and giving her Dad a sad look, Aurora turned to where the whisper had came from. She didn't even have to speak, Aurora could see the question within her Mams eyes but Aurora would not answer, not until she spoke it out loud.

"Do it Mam, ask away" Aurora sighed burying her face in Clara's curls.

"Did you and Tommy....did you....and Tommy......." Anne started unable to get the words out.

"Say it! Did me and Tommy fuck?" Aurora snarled covering her nieces ears quickly in attempts to avoid her hearing.

"**Aurora!!!**"

"No Dad!"

Placing another kiss on Clara's cheek, Aurora placed the child on the ground and let out a bitter laugh.

"Mam, Dad, you know I appreciate you caring for me best interests and I know Tommy isn't your first choice but you're not giving 'im a chance! You didn't want him to take care of me Dad, you wanted him to fail so you would have a reason to hate him. You know more than anyone what it's like to be constantly judged yet you continue to do it to Tommy, your business partner. The answer to your question is no, me and Tommy didn't sleep together, he was the perfect gentleman. Now I'm going 'ome enjoy your food, oh and Jane I'll make sure to give Arthur your regards"

Giving her family one last disappointed look, Aurora turned and walked out the house leaving everyone in a state of shock and shame.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Aurora. She ignored the phone as it rang over and over, instead she did what she always did when upset, paint. It calmed her and before she realised the night had seeped into her home, surrounding her in darkness. Deciding it was getting too late, Aurora put her painting to the side and made her way up to bed, her heart still heavy in her chest. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day, if not all she could do was try again.

A loud knock woke Aurora from her sleep followed by another, getting louder and louder each time. Forcing her eyes to open Aurora looked over at the clock.

"_It's seven in the morning....who comes at.......seven in the morning?_" She groaned to herself as she lifted her head from the pillow.

Aurora never woke this early, not even on work days and especially not for someone at her door. Perhaps it was important, maybe something had happened in the family but if it was urgent they would have used their spare key. Everyone in the family had spare keys to each other's house just in case anything happened. Stretching out Aurora laid there staring at the ceiling for a few moments, willing her body to wake up and make a move.

"_What?_" She frowned, the knocking had stopped causing the house to become silent once again.

It can't have been that important if the person had left yet as Aurora went to close her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep again she heard something hit against her window.

Stones she gathered, listening to them ping off the window, one after the other. Whoever it was wasn't going to leave and feeling her frustration build up, Aurora shot herself out the bed and stormed towards the window. Ripping the curtains open, she lifted up the window and stuck her head out.

"**_It's seven in the bloody morning!_**"

"Morning mouse"

Looking down Aurora felt a large smile creep on to her face as her frustration evaporated. He came back, just like he said he would.

"_Tommy! Curly!_" Aurora beamed at the two men giving them a wave, suddenly embarrassed by her rudeness.

"Tommy...brought me..to see the horses...yeah" Curly nodded playing with the hat that rested within his hands.

"Of course Curly, I'm happy you're here!"

Watching Curly's nervous face turn into one of excitement Aurora felt her heart flutter in her chest, how she adored this man and her horses would adore him too.

"And what about me Mouse?" Tommy frowned humorously turning to look at Curly then back up at her.

"Perhaps a little Tommy, I'll be right down!" Aurora giggled shutting the window and grabbing her dressing gown off the bed, she quickly made her way out the room and down the stairs. 

Aurora didn't care that they could see her running towards the door through the glass, she was excited. Today was going to be much better than yesterday, she could feel it. Unlocking the door in a fumbled rush Aurora pulled it open, happy to see that they were still there waiting for her.

"Please come in!"

Bouncing on her toes, Aurora felt her heart freeze as Tommy passed her with a wink and headed straight towards the kitchen. Waiting until Curly had cautiously followed him, Aurora closed the door and stood there with a smile momentarily before deciding not to keep them waiting. Making her way into the kitchen, Aurora smiled sweetly.

"Would you like some tea and cake while I get ready?"

"Please mouse" Tommy smiled at her as he reached for his cigarettes that remained on her table from the day before.

Feeling lost within those eyes of his, Aurora nodded slightly and turned away. The blush that has started on her cheeks was now spreading throughout her whole body.

How could she talk to him about yesterday when she blushed like a virgin bride every time he spoke?

The room fell into a peaceful silence, all that could be heard was the sound of Aurora stirring the tea. Placing everything on a tray she made her way back over to the table and set it down in-front of them.

"Looks v..very nice Miss Aurora" Curly smiled, happily accepting the large slice of chocolate cake and digging in.

"Thank you Curly! I made it yesterday"

"You bake mouse?" Tommy asked lifting an eyebrow making Aurora poke her tongue out in reply.

"Yes Tommy I bake, I'm a woman of many talents!" She chimed giving Curly a playful wink as he laughed at their exchange.

"Oh believe me mouse I know" Tommy shook his head with a smile before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

Letting out a startled cough, Aurora stared at him with wide eyes much to Tommy's amusement who let out a small chuckle.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready mouse, Curly 'ere wants to see the horses"

"You'll be the death of me Tommy Shelby" Aurora giggled turning away from him and walking from the room unaware of the way his face dropped.

"_Poor little darling mouse with golden eyes! You will be the death of her Thomas Shelby!_"

An hour and a half passed before they reached the stables. Aurora noticed Tommy's mood had dropped and went to make a comment but he appeared to perk up once they arrived. Yesterday he had left with an urgent issue. Aurora imagined he may still be dealing with the issue, the horses would help him though she knew they would, horses helped with everything well they did in her experience.

Walking along the path that led up to the stables, Aurora took Tommy's hand in hers and smiled up at him. Curly in a burst of excitement walked ahead of them and watching him go Aurora's curiosity got the better of her.

"_Tommy?_" She whispered, debating whether or not to ask the question that was on her mind.

"Mouse?"

"_Did the war cause Curly to become simple minded or was he born like that?_"

"Curly was born that way" Tommy replied looking down to see Aurora watching Curly in admiration.

"His parents were lucky Tommy" she stated bringing up her other arm to hold his bicep.

"What makes you think that mouse?" Tommy enquired as the Lee fire witch slipped from his mind and was replaced with his mouse.

"Look at 'im Tommy, he's wonderful! He's so kind, happy, delightful. Who wouldn't want a child as great as him" Aurora chirped picking up her pace, she didn't want to arrive there too late after Curly just in case Bucephalus freaked at the sight of someone new.

"_Curly darling be careful_" Aurora called out quietly watching the man approach Bucephalus from the entrance.

"_He's orright, watch_" Tommy ordered squeezing her hand reassuringly feeling the panic coming off her in waves.

If anything happened to Curly, she would never forgive herself. Her horse, her fault but taking in Tommy's words she stood back and looked on.

Bucephalus noticed Curly right away and seeing the rage in his eyes Aurora made a step to move when Curly began making a noise with his mouth, almost as if he was clicking his teeth in a tune that gave of a calming melody. With that tune Bucephalus began to calm and nodded his head like he was granting Curly permission to approach. When Tommy had first met him there was some doubt at first, not with Curly. In a very peculiar way the stallion seemed happy to see him.

"_Curly has you beat Tommy, I think Bucephalus likes him more than you_" Aurora whispered giving Tommy a smirk and elbowing him lightly.

"_I told you he was the best horseman in England_" Tommy smirking back wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her towards fortune.

"_I never doubted you Tommy_"

Rolling his eyes Tommy lightly dug his fingers into her side, causing a series of giggles to slip from her lips.

"_Hey girl_" Tommy mumbled to fortune using his free hand to stroke her nose alongside Aurora who couldn't wipe the large smile off her face no matter how hard she tried to contain it.

Fortune was now leaning her head into Tommy's chest, desperate for attention which he was more than happy to give her and shaking her head at her spoilt horse, Aurora turned to look at Curly.

Curly had Bucephalus head within his hands as he rested his own against him. She could hear him whispering and making that clicking sound, soothing her war horse. Aurora wondered what he was telling Bucephalus and what Bucephalus was telling him back. The bond Curly had created was sacred, she could see that and would never ask him his secrets. Curly was magic in the flesh and Aurora felt clueless about her horses compared to him. Laying her chin on Tommy's shoulder, she continued to watch Curly in complete fascination.

"_Incredible_" she whispered feeling Tommy nod in agreement and pull her closer into to him.

Everyone appeared to be at peace as they all poured their love out to the large beasts they adored so much. It made Aurora's heart flip to have Tommy close again, she was worried she wouldn't allow him to leave. She wanted everyday to feel as joyful as this, no disapproving parents, no Jane, no Bill just her and Tommy.

"Sad....he's...very sad" Curly announced joining the pair and focusing his attention on Fortune.

"_Do I make him sad Curly?_" Aurora questioned swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No war makes him sad...he remembers"

"_Oh Curly was I wrong to keep him? Should I of let them put him down? I don't want him hurting, I thought giving him a new life would help_"

Reaching out Curly gently petted her head like he would a horse and smiled.

"No Miss Aurora...he still loves....he loves you. He fights...for you" Curly nodded rapidly and smiling back at him, Aurora gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before approaching Bucephalus.

Kissing his nose, she wrapped her arms around his neck and sniffled.

"_I love you too boy, I'd give you the whole world if I could, I'd take away this hurt....oh Bucephalus_"

Giving him one last kiss Aurora turned and looked at Curly gratefully before walking over to Tommy's side.

"Thank you Curly"

"I did nothing Miss Aurora"

"You did everything and call me Rora, you're me friend Curly" Aurora beamed as she took Tommy's hand and gestured for them to make their way to the entrance.

"Me employees will be here shortly to care for the horses as I have to be at the office today but please come back soon, I'd love for you both to spend the day with the horses. Fortune would love for you to ride her Tommy and Curly I think Bucephalus needs you" Aurora explained as they made their way back towards the car.

If she didn't reach the office by eleven the latest her Dad would surely hang her. Despite their argument Aurora knew how important it was to get work done and the quicker she finished, the quicker she would be able to leave.

"M'sure uncle Charlie is missin' Curly so it's best we get back to Small Heath" Tommy remarked pulling out his pocket watch to check the time.

Nodding her head Aurora kept silent and enjoyed his touch for a while longer knowing soon he would be gone again. She didn't want him to leave but she understood that they both had work and other separate lives to lead.

"Here we are mouse!" Tommy nodded holding his hand out to help her from the car.

"Goodbye Curly, see you soon" Aurora smiled waving at her new friend before taking Tommy's hand and stepping out. 

"Bye..Rora!" Curly grinned and quickly turning away sensing the bye between Tommy and Aurora was not one he should view.

"When will I see you again Tommy?" Aurora sighed placing her hands on Tommy's chest and looking at her Dads office building.

"There's a fair outside of Small Heath April 1st, I want you to be there" Tommy murmured brushing a stray curl from Auroras face.

"You want me to go with you Tommy?"

"Yes, bring the family, I'll bring mine, give 'em something to look forward to"

"I'd love that Tommy!" Aurora squealed slightly trying her best not to throw her arms around him.

"I'll phone you mouse" Tommy informed her taking ahold of her arms and placing a kiss on her cheek, filling Aurora with excitement but also disappointment, she had hoped he would kiss her on the lips.

Letting her go, Tommy gave her a smirk before shutting the passenger door and walking round to the drivers side.

"Goodbye mouse"

"_Goodbye Tommy_" Aurora smiled back wanting nothing more than to jump in the car with him and go to Birmingham.

Getting in the car both Curly and Tommy gave her a small wave before driving off leaving Aurora stood outside the office watching them leave, unaware of her Dad who had watched the encounter. It was then as she stood there that it finally hit Aurora.

She was going to the fair with Tommy and he had been the one to invite her.


	17. Sisters

"Dad?" Aurora frowned noticing him lurking by his office door as she walked into the building, he appeared to be waiting for something and Aurora realised it was quite possibly her.

Noticing a small knowing smile coming onto his face, she felt her heart drop, it was quite obvious that he had seen her and Tommy. Aurora tried to move forwards but found her feet frozen in place and not wanting to stand their looking a lost fool she slowly began to unbutton her coat and hang it up on the coat rack beside her.

"Come in to the office Chavi" her Dad sighed gripping the doorknob and twisting it.

"_Dad I don't want to ar....._"

"Please sweetheart"

The look of defeat on his face was one Aurora hadn't seen often and it pained her to be the one to have done it. Not trusting herself to talk, she nodded her head in obedience and took a few steps forward feeling her mind spin in circles thinking of all the possible conversations she was about to have with her Dad. Aurora hoped it would end well, they couldn't continue to fight it would break both their hearts.

Walking through door Aurora saw her Mam sat in front of the desk and upon hearing Auroras footsteps turned her head and gave her a gentle smile.

"Rora"

William could feel the nervousness coming from his daughter and taking her hand he gently squeezed it before softly pulling her over to sit next to Anne. He understood why she was feeling on edge but him and Anne had finally came to an understanding. It was important that their child knew what they were thinking and what they were going to do.

"_Mam, you're in the office? You never come here_" Aurora whispered trying to keep a smile on her face as the worry inside threatened to consume her whole.

"Me and your Dad have had a long talk Aurora"

"About what?" Aurora questioned already knowing the answer but she was going to give them the opportunity to speak their minds without fighting back.

"You were right about Tommy Aurora" Anne began releasing a deep sigh, her eyes swimming remorse.

"_I....was?_" Aurora frowned not knowing which parent to look at, this wasn't how she was expecting things to go.

"Yes Aurora, we judged him too harshly, I chose to do business with the Peaky Blinders because of their reputation as a brutal and unforgiving gang who work hard to make sure their family rises to the top but you...you've seen another side to them haven't you? Particularly Thomas" William explained as he sat down at the desk and leaned forwards.

"Yes I have, Tommy....he's special Dad, he's special to me" Aurora confessed twiddling with her fingers nervously yet her statement was filled with confidence.

"Which is why we have both decided that if you continue to pursue whatever it is you have with him ,we will not stand in your way or do anything to cause harm. If Tommy is what's best for you right now then so be it, just promise me that you'll be careful bairn" Anne continued taking over her for William as he nodded across from her.

"_Really?....you're orright with me and Tommy_" Aurora exclaimed quietly, her eyes wide in amazement.

"We're not alright with it but we will give you both a chance, like you have told us countless times Aurora you're a grown woman and as a woman it's you who decides what you want and don't want" Aurora's Mam smiled reaching for daughters hand and holding it.

"_Thank you!_ Thank you!"

With a laugh Aurora leaned over and placed her arms around Anne before reaching across the desk and resting her hand on Williams.

"Anything to keep you kids happy" William chuckled feeling his heart burst as Auroras golden eyes lit up and the sadness from her smile finally disappeared, replaced with a true one.

"Speaking of which! Mam, Dad there is a fair happening outside of Small Heath on April 2nd, Tommy and his family are going as well as I. Tommy has also extended the invitation in the hopes our families can join together for the fair. It would mean a lot to me if you all could come, even Jane, it will be fun for the kids" Aurora explained her smile growing wider and wider with excitement, this is more than she could of dreamed of.

With her parents on side, she wouldn't feel bad about seeing Tommy beings their backs, perhaps this could even lead to more.

Hearing this made Anne perk up, Tommy was doing good and sharing a look with her husband she knew he was thinking the same. If Aurora continued to be this happy, then it wouldn't be long before they saw Tommy as more than a business partner. 

"If it means that much to you pisliskurja we will come"

Taking in her Dads words Aurora frowned humorously, squinting her eyes as she tries to think.

"Dad what does that mean? You know I understand very little"

Her face was red she knew this, sometimes Aurora wished she had grew up on the road then she would know a lot more Romani and wouldn't appear clueless sometimes. Even her Mam understood the language better than her.

Letting out a roar of laughter William shook his head in amusement.

"It means darling Aurora"

"Darling, I'll try and remember that"

"How's me horses?"

"Tommy! They're mine, you don't get to claim ownership just cause they love you" Aurora giggled through the phone as she sat on the bottom of her stairs.

"I'll pay, Curly'll take good care of 'em"

"No amount of money could make me give me heart up"

"I'll keep that in mind mouse"

Hearing his voice grow deeper Aurora felt her body flush, even through the phone Tommy still had the ability to make her feel whatever he wanted. It was a talent and a curse of his mainly because Aurora struggled to hide from him.

"Did you get the flowers?"

Thinking about the new bouquet of roses that were delivered to her house yesterday morning Aurora let out a sigh. It had been ten days since she had last seen Tommy, eight since they had spoken on the phone. He had sent the flowers with an apology note and while Aurora loved them, she also saw no need in it.

"Yes I did, thank you Tommy, they're beautiful but"

"But, what's wrong with 'em?" Tommy grunted and feeling his frown through the phone Aurora quietly snorted.

"Now now Tommy, I love them but you didn't need to get me anything. I understand how busy you are, I understand that I can't take up all your time, if I did you'd get nothing done" Aurora explained lightly.

As much as she missed not seeing or hearing from him, Aurora knew just how important it was for Thomas Shelby to work. Like he had once told her, you work and work until you can think of nothing else. She knew part of the reason he had rose so high was because he had distracted himself from the war, from the nightmares he had lived and she understood why.

"The fair is tomorrow, I'll see you then won't I" Aurora continued leaning her head on the wall as she listened to Tommy light a cigarette.

"You're family coming?" Tommy questioned hoping she would say no so he could have her alone.

"Yes, well Mam, Dad, Jane and the kids. Me brothers will be with Curly and Charlie doing imports"

"Why is Jane fookin coming mouse?" Tommy bit out harshly.

"_You said the family Tommy_"

"Not fookin her"

"Tommy m'only doing it for the kids and...Jane is still me family" Aurora defended not liking his tone.

"Orright mouse, the kids will love it"

"I don't expect you to welcome her with open arms Tommy but you won't even 'ave to see her. It will be just me and you"

"Wanting me alone mouse?" Tommy voice was teasing and back to its usual gruff self, her words had made him happy.

"_Do you not want me alone Tommy?_" Aurora purred trying to hold on to the laughter that threatened to slip from her mouth as he let out a cough.

"I've warned you about doing that mouse"

His growl caused a shiver to run up and down her spine. Biting her lip, Aurora took a deep breath and stood up.

"_I have no idea what you're talkin' about, see you tomorrow Thomas_"

"Mou....."

Tommy began but was soon cut off as Aurora put the phone down with a laugh, how she loved to tease the man.

Aurora would only be in Small Heath for the day yet it would be the day when she got to try and impress Tommy so in a blind panic she had rushed out to her favourite dress shop. Aurora wasn't one to spend a lot of money on any expensive clothing, she preferred to save. This was an emergency, Tommy had never seen her dress nicely and she wanted to look good. Tommy wore the nicest of suits and if she was going to be on his arm, she would be up to standard with those fancy pieces of material that decorated his body.

The dress she found was a rich dark blue colour with a series of beautiful beading forming lines down the long waist and skirt. The neckline was low but high enough to protect her modesty, it was stunning. Aurora had feeling Tommy would appreciate it.

"Going somewhere nice Aurora?"

Aurora recognised that shrill voice anywhere and snarling to herself she slowly turned around to face the person behind her, putting a false smile on her face. 

"Debbie, lovely to see you" Aurora ground out through her teeth staring at the woman who had tried to rip her family apart, the woman her Mam had sworn to attack every time she saw her.

Turning back to young girl who was now placing a bow on the box that contained her dress, Aurora pulled out a lot more money than what the dress was worth and placing in front of the girl,Aurora gently took the box.

"Thank you, keep the change Miss"

"_Oh...thank you!_"

Giving the girl a smile and Debbie a stare, Aurora began making her way over to the exit.

"What's the special occasion darling?" Debbie pressed hurrying after her, trying to bury the anger she felt at seeing one Anne's children she had with the man Debbie loved.

"Me and the family are going to a fair" Aurora muttered throwing open the shop door and storming out.

"Where at?"

Coming to a stop Aurora turned around and frowned at the woman.

"Why would you like to know _Debbie?_"

"I may want to go" Debbie smirked in reply causing Aurora to break out in a dark laugh.

"You're not welcome, me Mam would snap you in half"

"You're Mam has tried and look I'm still here"

Seeing the witches face twist Aurora dug her finders into the side of the box she was holding. She was furious and if Debbie stuck around she would be the one to snap her. Taking a few steps forwards Aurora sneered in Debbies face and brought a finger to slam harshly against her chest.

"**_When will you get it Debbie? My dad doesn't want a good for nothing whore like you so do us all a favour and kindly fuck off back into your hole_**"

People who were once making their way round the busy street had stopped still to watch the heated exchange, many praying Aurora would rid them of the rile woman for good. They all loved Anne and knew what Debbie had tried to do. If Aurora decided to release the Hayes inside her, there would be no one to save that woman.

"**_You're just like your Mam you little bitch! I swear I'll..._**"

"**You'll what Debbie?**" A voice yelled out through the crowd and pushing their way through Aurora saw it was Jane.

"_Well if it isn't the other bitch!_" Debbie cackled looking between the sisters.

Marching forwards Jane took a hold of Debbie's golden locks and pulled them down harshly. Digging her nails into her cheeks, Jane forced Debbie to look up at her. Aurora watched on in amazement, holding tightly onto her box as Debbie cried out in pain.

"**_Call me sister again and I'll rip your throat with me teeth, in fact come near her and I'll make sure your head is paraded around the streets for all to see. I'll not play your games Debbie, I swear I'll kill you_**" with each sinister word that came from Jane, her finger nails dug further into Debbie's skin, causing blood to bubble to the surface and run down her face.

"_Let go, please let go_" Debbie choked out, tears escaping her eyes making Jane laugh before throwing her to the ground.

"**_Go! Fuck off! Remember Debbie I'll come for you_**" Jane spat making sure to get one last kick in as the woman pulled herself up and ran off, not before giving Aurora one last glare.

Letting out a deep breath Jane placed a smile on her face and took her sisters hand.

"_Come on me love, let's get you home_"

Pulling her away from the crowd, they began making their way back towards Auroras home. It was silent between the two of them as Aurora tried to process what she had just witnessed.

"_Jane? Why would you do that?_" Aurora questioned finally finding her voice again and looking down at their intertwined hands she frowned.

"Why wouldn't I? That bitch won't get away with treating you like that!" Jane replied, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"But you hate me Jane"

Freezing at her Auroras statement, Jane felt an overwhelming sense of shame and pulling her hand away, she took Aurora by the arms and stared deeply into her eyes.

"_Aurora, I could never hate you, never! I know sometimes I'm a bitch, I know I'm a bad person but you're me little sister and I love you as much as I love me kids. Look Aurora I'm sorry for what I said and did. I shouldn't of lied to you, I was jealous, I was hurt. Who wouldn't be jealous? The great Thomas Shelby wanting my little sister. M'not going to pretend I won't be a bitch again, I will it's me but I do love you_" Jane stated, her eyes shining with tears as she desperately tried to explain herself.

Letting out long breath Aurora pulled Jane into her arms, forgiveness exploding from her heart and wrapping its way around Janes.

"_I love you too Jane_"

Jane was right, Aurora knew her horrible side would come out again and hurt Aurora but this was her sister. She would forgive and forgive because of the love she held for Jane, because she knew there was also good inside her. That's why Aurora couldn't bring herself to hate Jane, there was good not much but some, enough for Aurora to have hope.

"Right no more of this heartfelt shit! I as your big sister is going to help you make that dreamy man yours, starting with tomorrow. We're going to do your hair, put on a beautiful dress and make him fall to your feet" Jane announced with a wicked smile making Aurora laugh.

Ah there was the Jane she knew!

Nodding, Aurora excitedly took her sisters hand again and pulled her in the direction of home ready to set the plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving you guys a taste of the Hayes temper as well as the other side of Jane. It's important to me that you see Auroras growth with her family not just with Tommy ❤️  
also do any of you get lost looking at Tommy Shelby images?I swear it takes me so long to find a picture because of that damn jaw line and eyes trapping me 😂


	18. Fair

"Where are Fennix and Warren?"

Aurora looked behind Jane as she stumbled through her front door, holding both daughters in her arms and not a boy in sight. Clara seeing her Auntie stood in the hall, jumped down and ran straight towards her legs, wrapping her tiny arms around Aurora's thighs and holding on.

"_Rora!_" she squealed happily, smiling widely feeling Aurora bring her hands under her arms and lift her up.

"Hello me love!" Aurora chirped kissing the toddlers cheek and bouncing her excitedly "are you coming to the fair with me?"

"Yes...I go...fair with Rora!"

"Briar you look beautiful" Aurora pointed out turning her attention on her eldest niece.

The girl had just turned twelve and no longer became overly excited at the sight of her Auntie, she preferred to have no attention, to hide in the shadows like Aurora had done all her life.

Brushing her dress down Briar placed a graceful smile on her face and stepped forwards.

"Thank you Rora, is Nana here yet?" Briar questioned twisting her head to look into the kitchen.

Rolling her eyes Aurora stepped to the side and laughed.

"Yes your favourite person is right through there, go on"

Watching her daughter skip off, Jane walked towards Aurora, took her hand proceeded to twirl her.

"Speaking of beautiful, Aurora! Tommy won't be able to keep his eyes off you!" Jane exclaimed, pushing down the jealousy she was feeling. This was her sisters night and Jane was here to help.

"_Really? It's not too much?_" Aurora whispered holding Clara closer to her chest as a wave of doubt hit her.

"No course not! Now me I would show more skin but that's not you" Jane winked slightly lifting Aurora's skirt above her knees and laughing.

"Jane where are the boys?" Anne questioned walking into the hall to see both her daughters in a state of uncontrollable laughter.

It was rare to see them getting along and watching them together caused Anne's heart to burst with pride.

"Fennix decided he would prefer to go hunting with his friends and Warren wanted to stay with his Dad" Jane sighed, she had wanted all her kids to come to the fair. It wasn't often they were all together and she had been adamant on making them come yet both boys had kicked up a fuss making her decide to leave them home.

"You know you offer to take them somewhere fun and they just bugger off....never mind, we need to get going, we'll arrive after dark by this rate!" Anne stressed shaking her head as she began reaching for coats and passing them out.

Watching their Mam rush about the two sisters burst into laughter once more before Aurora handed Clara over to Jane and proceeded to make a grab from Tommy's jacket. From the approving look on Janes face, Aurora knew it was the right choice. She was nervous, nervous about seeing Tommy, nervous about going to the fair even though Tommy had reassured her this morning that he wanted her to come. Aurora trusted his word, his heart not so much because inside it rested the name of another woman.

It didn't take long for the family to get ready and head out on the road. Anne, William, Clara and Briar were in one car, Jane and Aurora in another. Jane noticing how her sister nervously bit down on her thumb had tried to lighten the mood as well as offer Aurora her secret whiskey hiding place which she accepted gratefully yet her nerves couldn't bring themselves to dissipate.

"Would you like me to sing?" Jane offered with a wicked smirk causing Auroras eyes to bulge out.

"**_No!_** Your singing is like listening a seagull be strangled" Aurora stated and rather than be offended Jane found herself nodding in agreement.

"Well we need to do something Rora! We're nearly there and you look like you will throw up on Tommy as soon as you see 'em"

"Oh shut it! M'always like this 'fore I see him but when he's there, it all just disappears....he makes things good" Aurora blushed staring down at her hands to avoid catching her sisters eye.

"Little Aurora Hayes, loved up! Who would have thought?!" Jane joked, gently nudging Aurora and winking.

"_I'm not in love....I like him_"

"No Aurora you like cake....Tommy, it's a different feeling I see it in your eyes"

"_Maybe it is Jane_"

The fair was enormous and unlike anything Aurora had ever seen. She had been to a few fairs in her life but this was by far the biggest one she had been to. It swallowed up the mass field and was lit up so incredibly bright that Aurora imagined you'd be able to see it from the heavens. Parking up a bit further away from the fair, Aurora took the time to gather herself and take in the stiff Birmingham air into her lungs. She willed her dress to stay uncreased after the long drive and her curls to stay neatly pinned to her head.

"_You look beautiful bairn_" Aurora heard her Mam whisper as she came to walk beside her.

"_Thank you_" Aurora whispered taking her hand and letting out a gasp of pure exhilaration "have you ever seen something so big and wonderful Mam?!"

"It certainly beats the fairs we took you to as a child" Anne replied, her wide glittering eyes mirroring her daughters.

"Ah there they are!" William suddenly called out causing Aurora's heart to seize up, it couldn't be, not yet.

"Those Peaky boys certainly know how to stand out from a crowd" Anne laughed as she pulled away from Aurora and wrapped her arm through her husbands.

They had came here to support Aurora but they also saw it as a chance for the two of them to spend time together, away from the problems that had threatened to tear them apart back home. Their marriage still needed work nevertheless they both felt that they had became stronger recently. 

"Shit!" Aurora muttered looking down at her feet as she felt his hot gaze come to rest on her head causing the flush she had tried so hard to keep at bay worsen.

Her body felt like it had been lit with a match, her stomach fluttered violently and needing a sense of protection Aurora automatically wrapped his Jacket around her tightly. Surely this couldn't happen every single time, they had to come to a point where she wouldn't be so effected by him. Aurora felt like it would be impossible. Gathering her wits, she finally looked up and searched for him through the crowd. He was there by the entrance watching her with Arthur, John and Finn. Finn appeared to be trying to impress his friends whereas Arthur and John were barking out orders to a group of children who seemed intent on causing trouble. Tommy had a small smirk on his face and bringing a cigarette up to his lips Aurora saw him wink . She had been waiting to finally spend more alone time with him and with Janes help Aurora thought she'd be more prepared but watching his eyes burn into her, she remembered just how inexperienced she was.

"Hey Arthur! Looks familiar that jacket don't it?" John called out, a large grin on his face as he nudged his brother and stared at Aurora.

"I believe it does John, where'd you get that from love?" Arthur chuckled leaning back on his heels and raising his eyebrows.

Aurora wanted the ground to swallow her whole as both brothers turned to look at Tommy and laugh before turning back to her, waiting for her response. She knew they were just having a laugh but it didn't stop the embarrassment she felt at drawing attention by wearing Tommy's jacket.

"Orright! Fuck off!" Tommy demanded glaring at his brothers once he noticed just how red the poor girl had become, it would take the mouse a while to get used to his family.

He also noticed how beautiful she looked under the rising moonlight. Tommy had the urge to run his hands along the beading of her dress, up to the peaks of her breasts and along her collarbone. He wanted her tightly pinned curls to be loose and wild around her face, framing her golden orbs. Aurora didn't understand quite the effect she could have on a man especially a man like him. She was a sweet treat that he needed to taste without destroying her completely.

"Don't be like that Tommy, just having a laugh with the girl! She knows that, don't you love?" Arthur insisted pulling out a flask to take a drink as John continued to snigger beside him .

"Course! I don't mind" Aurora chirped coming to stand in front of Tommy and giving them all a wide smile, being so close to the entrance made her excitement bubble over the surface.

Sensing Aurora's excitement Tommy turned to look at each and every person there as he placed his hand on the small of Aurora's back.

"Let's head in shall we?!"

At his words a round of cheers and screams rang through the air. Smiling up at Tommy Aurora allowed him to lead her through the entrance and into wonderland.

They walked in silence for a few moments as Aurora took in the sights. The children were already demanding money so they could run off and have run. Briar and John's daughter Katie had already made their escape and headed straight for The Swirl to seek an immediate thrill. Everyone was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, even Tommy had managed to place the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"_This place is incredible Tommy!_" Aurora uttered quietly finding her voice once again.

The place was magical, Aurora imagined this is how the women felt in those Hollywood movies, so full of life and craving adventure.

"Have you never been to a fair before mouse?" Tommy questioned looking at her in wonder, for a Hayes she certainly wasn't no traveller.

"Yes but not on this scale!"

"And Jane came after all"

Throwing his head slightly sideways Aurora followed his gaze and watched a nervous Arthur approach her sister.

"Yes...she's been....pleasant lately and good to me. _Oh Tommy poor Arthur_" Aurora pouted sadly feeling like a mother bear ready to pounce on Jane if she caused Arthur any harm.

You could see from his face that the man had some deep rooted feelings for her sister and looked beyond scared as he tried to make conversation with her.

"Heartbroken when she left 'em after that night together, thought he was goin' to change her life around but like Dad used to say, fast women and slow horses will ruin your life" Tommy smiled shaking his head at his brothers poor attempts at wooing.

"I like that saying Tommy!" Aurora laughed before grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling him away, she didn't trust him enough not to embarrass poor Arthur.

"Oooooo Tommy the carousel! We have to go on!" Aurora squealed after a few moments, throwing out her hand in a wild gesture.

They had spent the time since arriving trying to escape their family and be alone, just how they wanted to be. Everyone around them seemed surprised to see Thomas Shelby at a fair, holding hands with a woman. It was an unbelievable sight and Aurora couldn't help but feel a sense of pride to have Tommy with her. From the looks on people's faces it was easy to figure out that Tommy wasn't one for public affection and she had been the one to help him make that slight change. It made her feel special and more ready to move forwards with what she had with him.

"Do I look like the type of man that rides a carousel?" Tommy grunted looking at the ride in nothing short of distain.

"Yes Tommy, you do" Aurora affirmed with a serious face.

Turning his head Tommy met her eyes with his wide ones causing Aurora to erupt into a fit of laughter, unable to contain her straight face. Teasing Tommy was one of her newly greatest joys. Aurora wondered if the woman he loved had done the same, Tommy was too serious not to tease.

Grabbing his arm, Aurora pulled on it gently and made a pleading face as they neared the ride.

"Pleaseeeeee Tommy Tom Tom!"

"Tommy Tom Tom?" Tommy mused feeling ready to chuck her in the cut if she said it again.

"You like horses! You should like the carousel!" Aurora exclaimed feeling annoyed as she noticed the amount of men also refusing to get on with their loved ones.

'Honestly all the same you lot!' Thought Aurora with a roll of the eyes.

"Horses and carousels are two different things mouse" Tommy frowned once they had reached their destination, his hate for the ride brewing.

"Ok fine! But you have to suffer and watch me have fun all on me own" Aurora joked, poking her tongue out as Tommy paid her fee.

"To see you not have fun would make me suffer mouse"

Placing a cigarette in his mouth Tommy held out his hand and helped Aurora up the steps and on to the platform of horses. Turning to give him a smile Aurora swung her leg over one of the horses and gripped the pole in sheer happiness.

Hearing Tommy let out a few gruff coughs Aurora turned to him and burrowed her brows.

"Ladies are meant to sit side saddle mouse" Tommy nodded mockingly pointing to where her dress had ridden up her thighs revealing her stockings causing a wave of possessiveness to erupt through Tommy and while his face seemed calm, his eyes were quickly becoming a raging sea.

"_Tommy I'm no lady! I prefer to straddle, makes for a tighter grip........don't you think?_"

Biting her lip slightly, Aurora giggled and turned away as the ride came to life.

"**_Fuck!_**" Tommy groaned trying to tame his growing arousal while looking up at the sky and letting out a deep breath.

This woman was a minx!

She knew exactly what she was doing to him but Tommy welcomed it. Aurora was the perfect person to distract him from her. There was a time when he thought Grace would never slip from his mind yet the more he was with Aurora, the more his new mouse seemed to replace her.

Hearing Aurora's laugh broke Tommy free from his trance and watching her come round he couldn't help but smile. Her perfect hair was beginning to come loose, her cheeks were flushed red and her lips held the most beautiful smile entrapping Tommy into her. Tommy needed Aurora and he found himself hoping that she needed him too.

Once the ride had ended Aurora sat still and looked at Tommy shyly.

"_Tommy? I don't think I thought about this whole side saddle thing_" she whispered softly, darting her eyes around.

"Meaning?" Tommy smirked knowing what she was about to say, serves her right for teasing him.

"_Well if I lift me leg, everyone is going to see under me dress_"

"Stand up on the horse mouse" Tommy ordered throwing glares at those who stopped to look on until they rushed off in fear.

Discarding his cigarette Tommy walked up on to the platform and watched his mouse slowly lift herself up, her hands tightly gripping the pole as if she would fall to her death.

"Now what Tommy?" Aurora asked looking down at him, her golden orbs wide.

"Now jump mouse"

"You what?!"

"Jump I'll catch you" Tommy chuckled noticing how foolish they looked while enjoying how out of depth Aurora was.

"Tommy you're fucking mad!" Aurora hissed gripping the pole tighter, it wasn't that high yet her stomach was flipping.

"Get off the horse mouse"

Before Aurora could blink, Tommy's hand shot out and swooped her feet from underneath her causing Aurora to come crashing down. She waited for the ground to connect with her arse but Tommy not wanting to see her harmed positioned himself underneath and caught her within his arms. If Aurora hadn't been feeling so foolish she would have found the situation romantic.

"Oh noble prince, whisk me away to your castle!" Aurora laughed placing her arms around Tommy's shoulders as he carried her down the steps and placed her firmly on the ground.

"You are a clown mouse" Tommy stated, his eyes full of humour, his mouth threatening to smile.

"I am! It's a part of me charm Tommy! Come on we've wasted too much time" Aurora hummed taking his hand and once again pulling him towards another ride.

"No you have wasted too much time"

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make me hurt your cigarettes"

They wondered around the fair, avoiding the families particularly Arthur and John who had decided to get drunk and start their own circus yet surprisingly the people there were paying them to perform. Aurora began to love the pair even more, they appeared to fill everyone's days with laughter and Aurora needed that but she wasn't blind to the sadness in Arthur's eyes. There was something going on with him, she just didn't know what and didn't want to intrude in case he angrily rejected her help. Despite their riches, the Shelby family were still struggling inside just like hers and it made Aurora's heart ache because there was truly nothing that could be done except for them to fight through each day.

Tommy what's that?" Aurora gestured to the large wheel that sat towering over the fair.

"That's a Ferris Wheel, brought in by the Americans" Tommy replied walking towards it, Aurora's hand in his as she trailed behind slightly taking in the massive structure.

"And it just slowly goes round and round?" Aurora enquired turning her head to the side and lifting it to watch both children and adults enjoy the ride, pointing out to things in the distance, complete fascination on their faces.

"Would you like to go on it?" Tommy smiled and watching his mouse nod vigorously he made his way over to one of the workers who was about to take payment for the next ride.

Aurora wasn't sure what was being said as Tommy leant in to the man and began whispering. Reaching into his coat he pulled out and roll of notes and stuck it within the mans pocket with a nod. Aurora couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing, Tommy had just gave away quite a lot of money and didn't seem the least bit affected by it .

"Can I have everyone's attention? The ride is now closed please make your way to the next available attraction" The worker announced only to be met with a string of heckles and swears.

"**You heard the man, the ride is closed. Make your way somewhere else**" Tommy ordered sending everyone off in different directions as he stared them down until they gave in and cracked.

"Tommy the ride is closed, where should we go?" Aurora asked innocently feeling disappointed, she had wanted to finally go on a ride with Tommy.

"Not for us it's not, come on mouse!" Tommy smirked holding out his hand to help her into one of the seats.

"_Oh_"

Realising what had happened, Aurora shook her head with a smile and took Tommy's hand, gripping on to it tightly as the seat began to rock back and forth. Giving the worker a pat on the shoulder, Tommy followed in after her.

Aurora unsure of the ride, gripped Tommy's hand tightly when it jerked to life and slowly began to lift them. Higher and higher into the sky it went, washing out all Auroras fears as she saw the view around her. As it came to the top the wheel stopped still.

"Why did it stop Tommy? Is it safe?"

"It's safe, thought you might like to admire the city from 'ere"

Grinning at Tommy she wrapped her arm through his and pressed her head against his shoulder. It was freezing yet Aurora had no urge to get down, her breath had been taken. In the night Birmingham looked like a sea of twinkling stars, the fires blew up into the air creating a halo around the city.

"See over there, that's Charlie's Yard" Tommy pointed out nudging her slightly.

"It's beautiful up here Tommy, everything we see is yours!" Aurora exclaimed leaning over the railing to have a closer look.

"Everything mouse?"

Turning her head to look at him, Aurora found herself lost in a sea of blue. Her heart was pounding tightly in her chest, Aurora knew what he was asking but wasn't sure if she was finally ready. She liked Tommy, more than liked him yet the thought of his lifestyle and kingdom terrified her.

What happens when he got bored?

Shaking those thoughts from her head, Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth.

"_Everything Thomas_"

With a gentle smile Tommy reached up and brushed a stray curl from Auroras face making her catch her breath. Pressing her cheek into his hand, Aurora brought her hand up to cover his and with a sigh, she closed her eyes.

Aurora was certain her heart had finally exploded as Tommy took his chance and leaned forwards, placing his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took me forever to write but we finally have a first kiss 😂


	19. Ada

Her hands were fisted tightly within his coat, her body leaned into his as their lips continued to move together, it was sweet and slow. It was everything Aurora had hoped it would be, better than she had hoped it'd be. He tasted just how she had imagined, cigarettes and whiskey but Aurora found herself unbothered, in fact it made her crave him more. This was her Tommy. Aurora's heart swelled at the realisation that he was holding back, being careful not to overstep, he was letting her lead yet she could feel the power he had over her.

"_Tommy_" she whispered against his lips, a silent beg for more as she pulled him closer into her. 

Gripping the back of Aurora's head Tommy crashed his lips against hers, silencing her pleas. The more passionate he became, the more the world slipped from Aurora. In this moment her mind, senses and heart were filled with nothing but Tommy. He had invaded her whole and she was not making any movement to kick him out, she welcomed him with open arms.

"**TOMMY!**"

"**Tommy where the bloody hell are yah?**"

"**_Tom! TOMMY!_**"

Yells from down below finally brought Aurora back into the real world and resting her nose on Tommy's, she took a few small breaths.

"_They're calling for you_" she whispered disappointedly, her hands still latched onto his coat in the hopes he would stay in place and allow the moment to continue.

"_Yeah_" Aurora heard Tommy reply faintly over the pounding of her heart which had appeared to be beating loudly in her ears.

"**_TOMMYYYYYY!_**"

Through the chaos of the fair it was easy to recognise Arthur's and John's yells, they stood out from amongst the mass crowd causing both Aurora and Tommy to feel bitterly annoyed at the interruption. Releasing Tommy from her grip, Aurora brushed down his coat and smiled sweetly, grateful that she hadn't wore lipstick and got Tommy into a mess. She knew that Arthur and John would have his balls if he got of the Ferris wheel with the stains of lipstick upon his face.

"I guess we should head down and see what they want" Aurora nodded to where she could hear Tommy's brothers.

Turning away from Aurora, Tommy began to look around searching for John and Arthur.

"**Arthur! John! M'on the Ferris wheel!**" He yelled out, pulling his matchbox from his pocket and throwing it, hitting John directly in the chest.

"**_Tommy fookin' hell!_**" John cursed clutching his chest and glaring up at him causing Aurora to erupt into laughter.

"**What you doin' up there?! Ferris wheels fookin' boring!**" Arthur grunted, pointing at the ride like it was the devil himself.

"**_Oh shut up you two!_**" A woman ordered coming out from behind them, a small toddler resting gently in one arm while her other hand was being held by the man beside her.

"_Who's that Tommy?_" Aurora enquired, her eyes meeting the strangers who looked up at her in surprise.

"I didn't think she would come" Tommy replied before turning his attention to the worker "Oi get us down!"

"Please!" Aurora added as Tommy rolled him eyes humorously, a smile making its way on to his face.

As the Ferris while stirred back to life, Aurora took the opportunity to take in the views one last time until Birmingham's lights disappeared and the city became hidden behind the forest surrounding the fair.

"Come I'll introduce you"

Tommy's words made her nervous, it was clear from the happiness on his face that these people were extremely important to him. He had a smile that Aurora had only see him use when seeing family or close friends, he had used the same one for her tonight and that made Aurora happier than any kind of flowers.

Grabbing Tommy's outstretched hand, Aurora allowed him to help her off the Ferris wheel and keeping his hand tightly in her grasp, they began making their way over.

"Ada, you said you weren't coming" Tommy remarked with a cough as his eyes bore into his sister.

"Well Freddie helped change me mind so you can thank him" Ada smiled gently bouncing Karl on her hip and pressing her lips to his head.

"Said it would be good to get Karl out and see his family" Freddie nodded reaching out to ruffle Karl's hair.

"Isn't it great Tommy? We're all 'ere, all we need is Polly" Arthur grinned brightly coming to stand beside Aurora and looking at his sister proudly.

Aurora stood still as she quietly put names to faces. She hoped her quizzical looks didn't come off as rude or insulting. Aurora had been right to be nervous, this was the Shelby sister, the only Shelby sister, Ada and here she was stood in front of Aurora with her husband looking ever inch the family princess.

"Where is Pol?" Ada enquired, her eyes now drifting to where Aurora's and Tommy's hands linked together.

"Pol wanted to stay at the shop and do the count" Tommy informed her, secretly annoyed that once again it was down to Freddie to persuade her to visit her family instead of Ada coming because she wanted to.

"I see........and who's this Tommy?"

Everyone's head turned to stare at Aurora as the big question was finally asked. Placing a smile on her face, Aurora stepped out from behind Tommy and held her hand out for Ada to shake. It was the only thing Aurora could think to do in order to keep everything extremely friendly.

"Ada, this is Aurora, Aurora this is me sister Ada and her husband Freddie" Tommy announced and not wanting to hurt the girl, Ada shook her hand with a kind nod.

"_Lovely to meet you both_" Aurora whispered still feeling incredibly nervous as she pulled away from Ada and quickly shook hands with Freddie too.

Aurora knew that if she were to become a part of Tommy's life, she would have to be liked by his family. She understood how much they meant to him and she couldn't imagine he'd let her stick around for long if they disliked her.

"You're a Hayes right? I can always tell from the eyes" Ada noted, her once hard face now relaxed and at ease.

"Yes I am"

"So what brings you to Birmingham Aurora? I imagine it has something to do with my brother" Ada smirked like she had just heard the worlds biggest secret.

"Me Dad is doing business with your brothers" Aurora replied truthfully causing Ada to let out a series of giggles.

"Is that what you call it?"

Laughing along with Ada, Aurora found herself drawn to the beautiful child in her arms. Aurora had a soft spot for children particularly babies. From a child she imagined that one day she would have a few of her own with a husband that adored her and the children.

"You have a bonny baby Ada" Aurora cooed as she bent down to smile brightly at the toddler.

"You like children Aurora?" Ada questioned finding herself smiling along watching Karl laugh at Aurora who was now pulling faces to amuse him.

"I love children!"

As Aurora was making her statement she watched a familiar child run past her, a look of horror on their face and standing to attention Aurora spun around.

"**Briar! Briar stop! What's wrong?**" She called out making the young girl turn with a large sigh of relief.

"**_Oh thank god! Someone I know!_**" Briar exclaimed rushing to her Aunts side and pulling her into a hug.

Feeling an overwhelming sense of protection, Aurora wrapped her arms around her niece, worry now sketched upon her face.

"What's wrong Briar?"

"No one would come on a ride with me, they were too chicken so I went on by me self. Said they'd wait for me but when I got off everyone was gone. I've been searching the full fair and I couldn't find anyone Rora, I thought I had been left behind" Briar explained, fear within her golden eyes as she continued to hold Aurora.

"Oh I'm sorry Briar! We'd never leave you, why don't we go find your mam and we can all go on rides together?" Aurora offered softly brushing Briar's hair out her face.

"Sorry Briar, I'll have words with the kids for leaving yah" John nodded surprisingly Aurora as his turned from a drunken fool to a pissed off Dad.

"You don't mind if we go find our family do you?" Aurora asked Tommy, gripping Briars hand stopping the now wondering girl in her tracks.

"Course not, go we'll catch up in a bit" Tommy nodded causing Aurora's face to flush as he secretly gave her a wink.

"Thank you, it was nice to meet you Ada, Freddie" Aurora smiled turning to walk away not before hearing Ada's words.

"_I think I like her Tommy_"

The fair appeared to get bigger as Aurora and Briar walked around aimlessly trying to find their family amongst the crowd. It was proving to be a difficult task and both of them were becoming exhausted.

'_No wonder Briar was scared_' Aurora thought taking pity on her niece who had been all alone for so long, unable to find anyone.

The fair had once excited her yet now Aurora was feeling irritated and annoyed by its size and loudness. Nothing could be heard except the laughter of people enjoying themselves. Briar had gone deathly silent, toosilent. Aurora thought nothing of it until the girls hand crushed her own and she froze in place causing Aurora to jerk back over.

"Briar, what is it?" Aurora frowned looking at her niece and pulling on her hand to make her move but Briar continued to stand in place.

"_That woman Aurora....she's been following us, she won't stop staring at....you_" Briar whimpered, fear coursing through her body as she found herself unable to look away from the strange woman.

Feeling their blood run cold, Aurora followed Briar's stare and gasped. 

It was easy to tell from the woman's clothing that she was a traveller and from first glance she appeared normal. Her clothes were rich and clean, her hair hung down her back in neat curls adorned with jewels but it was her eyes that struck Aurora. They were as black as the night sky and while they remained empty, Aurora felt a burst of anger and grief come from them as the woman continued to stare. She seemed to carry something incredibly sinister and fearing the worst, Aurora took a step back pulling her niece with her.

The air was thick and suffocating causing both Aurora's and Briar's breaths to come out in a short, panicked way.

Watching the woman beginning to walk to towards them, Aurora finally snapped from her trance and keeping her hand firmly within her nieces she began to run without looking back yet it was no use, those black eyes followed them.

"_Aurora we need to get out of here!_" Briar hissed as they continued to run, their hearts thumping violently, their fear growing with each second.

"We are! We just need to find everyone" Aurora reassured her turning to give Briar a smile when she suddenly hit something hard.

Letting out a winded breath Aurora twisted her head back around to see what she had hit, instantly regretting it when she realised it was the woman.

"_Please, leave us be!_" Aurora begged, throwing her arms out to shield Briar as those black eyes came closer and closer.

"**_Pisliskurja kadessa akti tu se!_**" The woman seemed frantic and before Aurora could move, she reached out and took her arms.

"_I'm sorry what are you saying?_" Aurora whispered with a terrified look within her golden orbs.

She wanted to get away!

"**_Méripen lel e rinkini kadessa!_**"

To Aurora's surprise the woman began to sob, tears streamed from pit-less eyes and down her pale cheeks. Despite being terrified, a feeling of pity washed over Aurora and she found herself helpless as she tried to understand what was being said.

"**_Méripen hi toreen!_**"

"_Sorry I can’t help you_" Aurora whispered trying to free herself from the woman's strong grip, the power in her was extraordinary.

"**_Méripen hi toreen!_**"

"**_MÉRIPEN HI TOREEN!_**"

"**_MÉRIPEN HI TOREEN!_**"

"**_MÉRIPEN HI TOREEN!_**"

With a sudden pull on her arm, Aurora was jerked backwards and found herself staring into Tommy's back as he shielded her away from the woman's screams.

"**Stay away from them!**" Tommy growled, his face twisting into one of fury.

He recognised the stranger in front of him, it was the same woman from the Lee fire. She was here, warning his mouse while scaring her half to death.

"**_MÉRIPEN HI TOREEN!_**"

"**FUCK OFF!**" Tommy roared, his face an inch away from the woman and giving her one last deadly look, he grabbed Aurora's and Briar's hand and began pulling them in the opposite direction.

"_Tommy what was that?!_" Aurora uttered, her mind in a state of disbelief, unsure if what just happened was reality.

"Nothing mouse" was all he replied causing Aurora to reach breaking point and digging her heels into the ground she let out a frustrated yell.

"**_What the fuck was that Thomas?!_**"

"**_It was fuckin' nothing orright mouse! Nothing! Just a woman trying to scare you into buying her words, that's what they do! They fill your head with shit and leave you hanging! Now will you fuckin' stop and let me take you away from here, your niece is scared Aurora, she's fuckin' scared!_**" Tommy seethed and taking a glance at Briar, Aurora felt her own anger slip away.

He was right.

Watching Briar's eyes fill with tears, Aurora allowed Tommy to pull them along once more and not wanting to aggravate him further, she slipped into silence and hung her head. It seemed to take forever to reach the entrance of the fair but once there Aurora saw both her family and Tommy's waiting for them. Tommy must have found them before she and Briar had which lead Aurora to believe they had been lost in the fair for longer than a few minutes.

"**_Briar, where have you been?!_**" Jane exclaimed, relief coming over her worry stricken face as she rushed towards her child and brought her into her arms.

"_Sorry Mam, I got lost and then me and Aurora couldn't find you_" Briar explained giving her Mam a light shrug.

"It's ok sweetheart you're here now"

Taking Briar's hand, Jane made her way back over to her parents who also had looks of worry on their faces.

"What now Tommy?" John enquired feeling the unmerciful anger coming off his brother.

"We go home, William I want you back at the house we're having a business meeting. Aurora will ride with me, Arthur, John one of you drive Jane's car so she doesn't get lost. Don't fuck about, I want everyone at the house by ten"

Shooting out orders, Tommy made his way out the fair and across the field to his car, a confused but curious Aurora still silently holding on to his hand.

"_Tommy are you orright?_"

Opening the car door Tommy helped Aurora in and taking a moment to look at her, he placed the back of his hand against her cold cheek.

"M'orright mouse"

They had made it back earlier than anyone else and Aurora couldn't help but feel excited. This would be the first time she saw Tommy's house, she hoped he would let her see the shop. Aurora had never stepped into the world of betting and was highly interested in how it worked.

Making their way inside they spotted Polly resting on the couch, drink in hand humming gently to her self.

"Pol" Tommy greeted her with a nod and noticing Aurora, Polly sat up and smiled.

"Tommy, Aurora sweetheart you're back"

"Hey Polly" Aurora grinned, feeling at ease and peaceful in her presence unlike the last time they had met and Aurora had almost shit herself in fright.

"Pol m'having a business meeting, keep Aurora and the other women in here" Tommy directed letting go of Aurora's hand and marching through a door closing it behind him.

Aurora wanted to go after him, she didn't believe he was alright. There was something up with him and she wanted nothing more then to fix it for him.

"What's up with him?" Polly muttered looking towards the closed door as the sound of glasses being slammed down echoed throughout the house.

"I don't know, sure it has something to do with the woman we seen" Aurora remarked placing herself on the couch opposite Polly.

"What woman?"

"I don't know she was screaming in Romani but I didn't understand. She scared me niece, I think that's why Tommy got mad"

Polly knew there was more to it, she would have to pull her nephew up about it later as she wasn't going to get anymore information from Aurora, the poor girl seemed oblivious.

Just as Aurora was about to speak, the front door opened and in came her family, followed shortly by the Shelby brothers.

"Polly Gray!" Anne cheered noticing her old student and friend.

"Anne Hayes, you've been missed!" Polly laughed standing up to kiss her on the cheek before pulling her down on the couch next to her.

Aurora smiled as she watched the two of them reunite for the first time in many years, it was always nice to see her Mam so happy.

"Jane, Clara, Briar come sit" Aurora beckoned the rest of her family as the men stalked in to the other room, leaving the women to their own devices.

"_Are you ok Rora?_" Jane whispered sitting down next to her sister, her children taking their place by the fire, holding their hands out willing their small bodies to warm up soon.

Tommy and Aurora had left in such a hurry that it had made Jane's heart leap in worry, she had seen the Shelby temper before and didn't want her sister on the receiving end of Tommy's anger. Jane knew he would never hurt her but yelling at Aurora was enough to deeply upset her.

"_I'm fine Jane, just tired_" Aurora admitted with a yawn, her eyes suddenly feeling extremely heavy and hard to keep open.

Wrapping her arm around Aurora's shoulder, Jane pulled Aurora into her side and began to hum.

"_Rest for a bit Rora_"

And that's exactly what she did. Unable to stay awake, Aurora closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_"Hello! Hello!" Aurora called out making her way through the pitch black room, her arms stretched out in front of her._

_She was scared, petrified, she couldn't see anything, not even the light from the moon could penetrate the windows._

_Where was she?_

_Why was it so dark?_

_"He's cominggggg" a voice hissed out in her ear causing Aurora to yelp and squeeze her eyes shut._

_Her nose painfully tingled as tears blurred the only vision she had. The voice was familiar yet strange at the same time._

_"W...who's...coming?"_

_Silence followed, the voice was gone replaced by a cold chill that erupted through the room and down her spine. Walking further into the room, Aurora began to hear a faint noise. It was the sound of humming, a female him to be exact coming from the back of the room. The humming was mixed with sobs, followed by the sniffles of a baby. Aurora was confused and wanted nothing more than to turn back yet her feet moved on their own, leading her closer to the sound._

_"Hello, a...are you o..ok? Do you know who's..coming?" Aurora whimpered, her body trembling violently._

_"Please....please help me" the woman stopped humming and called out to Aurora in a tone that could break the toughest of hearts._

_"How can I help?" Aurora cried softly as the room began to clear, light finally breaking through the window, outlining a door frame._

_Within the door frame, facing away from her was a woman. Aurora could see her shaking from where she was standing and ignoring her head, Aurora decided to follow her heart._

_Slowly the girl on the floor began to stand and turning around Aurora let out a gut wrenching scream._

_"Please... he can kill me but don't let 'im kill my baby! Please save him! Save my baby!"_

_The woman......_

_The woman was......her_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pisliskurja kadessa akti tu se - Darling mouse, here you are  
Méripen lel e rinkini kadessa - Death to the beautiful mouse  
Méripen hi treen - Death is coming
> 
> I haven't used the language since being a child so it might be a bit rusty 😂  
Also a quick thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys my book, you guys make me want to write constantly and I really appreciate the support, it means the world ❤️


	20. Coin Toss

"_Polly?_" Anne whispered staring at her daughter who was gently sleeping against Jane.

"Yes Anne?" Polly smiled taking a sip of her drink and following Anne's gaze.

"_Will you watch over her?_"

"With my life, if he hurts her I'll kill him myself not to worry Anne"

Sharing a smirk the two women clinked their glasses together and downed both their drinks with a satisfied sigh.

"**_No! It's not me!_**" With a startled cry Aurora pulled away from Jane and began to breathe heavily.

"Aurora! Aurora are you ok?" Polly questioned, eyes wide as she took in the terrified girl.

Glancing around at all the staring faces, Aurora felt her heart beginning to calm in her chest, the nightmare was over.

"I'm ok, thank you Pol"

She wasn't lying to Polly, she was ok and found herself more confused. Placing a light smile on her face, Aurora began to recount the dream in her head. It had been a different from her usual nightmares.

Where was Bill?

The train station?

Aurora remember the baby resting in her arms, it had seemed so real, watching herself cry out to save the child....her child. Many unanswered questions ran through Aurora's mind but before she could have time to think it over, the door opened and then men came out one by one.

"Mouse" Tommy grunted, cigarette in mouth causing her to instantly perk up at the sight of him.

He stood in the door frame, staring deeply into her for a moment. He looked suspicious but Aurora was unsure why, had she done something?

With one last look, Tommy turned and walked back into the room leaving Aurora more confused than she already was. Turning to look around, she caught Polly's gaze.

"Follow him" Polly directed nodding towards the open door that Tommy had disappeared through once again.

Biting down on her lip, Aurora stood up and brushed down her dress. She felt extremely light headed but not wanting to make people believe there was something wrong Aurora took a few slow steps, her sight turning black as she pushed herself.

"_Just a dream Aurora_" she whispered, pushing it all to the side and picturing Tommy's face in her head, he helped, he always helped.

Aurora wondered if it was her time to have a 'business' meeting with Tommy, perhaps if he was calmer now they could talk about the stranger at the fair. Aurora knew Tommy recognised the woman, she wasn't stupid enough not to notice yet she didn't want to upset Tommy by asking too much. He hated questions whereas Aurora was a woman who wanted answers.

"Close the door behind you" Aurora heard Tommy called out as Aurora stepped into the kitchen.

Her eye sight now coming back in full force, a sweet smile crossed over Aurora's face. The house was very homely and warm. Aurora wasn't sure what to expect from Tommy's house but the inviting feeling it held was not the first thing that came to mind. In the kitchen were a set of open double doors, decorative curtains either side, the kind you would see in a grand club.

Stepping into the doorway, Aurora saw Tommy stood in the middle of the room waiting for her and taking a quick look around a thrilling sensation washed over Aurora.

"Tommy you 'ave no idea how much I've been wanting to see this place!" Aurora expressed beaming at Tommy who had took a seat and appeared to be relaxing, a happiness in his eyes like he had won something dear.

"Feel free to look around" Tommy responded taking the time to enjoy his cigarette as he observed the wide eyed mouse.

Walking past Tommy, Aurora made her way up the steps at the opposite side of the room and stared at the board in front of her. Her eyes scanned each race, each horse and the numbers that appeared alongside them. Aurora had never been to race or a betted on one, her knowledge on horses were limited to the beasts themselves. The shop fascinated her, she couldn't imagine just how intense it was in this room day in and out. Aurora could see from the messily chalked numbers that the business held an immense urgency.

"These races, some of 'em are fixed are they not?" Aurora hummed turning to look at Tommy who smirked slightly, giving her the answer she already knew was coming.

"Some are fixed, less so now then before we got our first legal race track pitch. Money is coming in well, more fixed races creates more suspicion. To keep the business going at the level it is, we need a tight ship" Tommy explained as Aurora turned away from the board and walked over to sit on the stool next to him.

"Smart Tommy" Aurora remarked, she had not been here before the raise of the Shelby's but Aurora felt proud of them.

They were the true definition of what working class people could achieve if they had the intelligence and fearless nature of Tommy.

"Aurora I brought you in here to tell you that with your fathers permission and blessing he has handed me the North"

And there it was, the bombshell that quickly had Aurora choking on air, her mind and heart going into a frenzied state of panic.

"Me Dad has given you the North?" Her words came out more harsh than she had expected them to.

"Yes"

Placing her elbows on the table, Aurora dropped her head into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't believe it, her Dad had given everything away. He hadn't even mentioned or consulted it with Aurora or any of the family, he had just did it.

"_Tommy...me family.....the North has always been ours, it's our blood, it's our livelihood. What do we do now it's gone?_" Aurora stressed, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Nothing will change Mouse, your Dad and I are business partners. He will remain in the North, make us stronger and watch over what I cannot see. No one will challenge our authority, our power and as we rise, you and your family will rise alongside us" Tommy reassured her, taking her hand in his while bringing his other hand under her chin, giving her no choice but to look at him.

Staring into face, Aurora saw his truth and giving him a small smile she sighed, squeezing his hand gently. The fact her Dad had given away everything was still raw to Aurora, it still hurt but her Dad was also a smart man. He would not of done this without reason and while her heart was praising that it had been Tommy he sold to, her mind was also telling her it was a good idea. Tommy was the most incredible and intelligent man Aurora ever met, true to his word he would make her family rise and giving her parents a better way of life was all Aurora could ever want.

Now their families were linked, Aurora hoped this would lead to having Tommy around more. Not just Tommy, his whole family, Aurora wanted to create her own bond with each and every single one of them.

"Ok Tommy I accept the North as yours but on one condition. Since you are now practically me boss, I want it to be known that I will not accept any working hours that start before eight in the morning, I swear I will quit" Aurora frowned humorously but truthfully, she would not work on his early mornings, it would be impossible.

Bringing his head to rest on hers, Tommy brought their lips together in a sweet but quick kiss.

"_Deal_" he whispered with a smile causing her stomach to flutter delightfully, Aurora would keep it secret that Tommy was surprisingly soft hearted.

"_What next Tommy?_" Aurora enquired, her lips ghosting over his as her lungs were stripped from air and she found herself becoming more and more breathless.

"Now I expand the business South, London"

Did this mans ambition hold no limits or was he plain barking mad?

Arouca leaning back from his words, thought the latter.

"**_Tommy, are you mad? The North was easy but London.... that's Sabini's territory...Tommy he'll have your head placed on a spike at the entrance to the city_**" Aurora warned Tommy, her face full of worry and concern.

This wasn't a good idea! If Tommy and his family went to London in the hopes of taking over, Sabini would have them killed before any form of negotiations or deals could slip from their lips.

"I do not fear Sabini or his men mouse" Tommy claimed, seemingly unbothered by the thought of death.

"You don't fear anything Tommy but I do and m'telling you, this is bad" Aurora argued feeling a shiver of fear run through her spine.

Realising Aurora was going to push the issue, Tommy decided the conversation needed to change. He wanted to raise awareness about the thing he had seen upon entering the room after the meeting.

"You had a nightmare"

The statement was thrown into the air within a second, never to be captured or taken back again.Not wanting his mouse to run like she had the last time he questioned her about her nightmares, Tommy keep his hand within hers.

"How did you know?"

Aurora wasn't angry, in fact she found herself extremely surprised that he knew her well enough already to read her.

"Your eyes, when you wake they glaze over almost as if you're stuck wherever the nightmare has taken you. You wake up but your mind hasn't been made aware of the fact" Tommy explained reaching up to rub his thumb against the side of her cheek.

"It....it was different this time" Aurora breathed out, leaning into his touch, not feeling the inner turmoil she felt every time she thought about telling Tommy the story about Bill and his nightmares.

Without saying anything, Tommy slightly nodded his head gesturing her to continue. He didn't want to demand her to tell him, he knew it would close his mouse off from him.

"I was in a dark room, walking and walking, not knowing where I was going but I could hear a voice telling me 'he's coming'. I wanted to run and escape from the room yet my feet forced me to continue on. The further I got into the room, the more I began to hear a woman humming as a baby cried in her arms. My heart broke, I wanted to help her, then the strangest thing happened. The woman......she was me Tommy and I...I was her. I was so scared, I knew he was coming but I had to save my baby"

For the first in a long time Tommy could feel the bile rising in his throat, he felt sick. Trying not to alarm Aurora, he began recounting the Lee fire.

_"She's trapped, I see her in the dark! She's crying, shielding the baby mouse, there's blood, a lot of blood but she doesn't care, have to protect baby mouse! No! No! I can hear him, he's getting closer and closer, he's coming for her! MUST PROTECT BABY MOUSE! MUST PROTECT BABY MOUSE"_

The woman couldn't be right, Tommy refused to believe but here it was staring at him unforgivingly in the face.

Was he going to lose the mouse?

Was the woman's words a warning?

Then, Tommy felt his anger starting to build in his chest. She had found a way to invade Aurora's head, a place where Tommy couldn't protect her. Aurora's mind was a sacred place and whoever that woman was had thought it nothing to try and cause it harm.

"Tommy?" Aurora called out breaking him free from his own maddening thoughts and letting out a cough Tommy cupped her face.

"They're only dreams ey? They can not harm you, can they?" As he spoke his words, Tommy wondered if it was truly her who needed the reassurance or himself.

"Course not Tommy" Aurora nodded, beaming at Tommy feeling internally grateful for his way with words.

Like Aurora had told Jane, Tommy had the ability to always make things better, to make her better.

Standing up from the stool, Tommy not leaving go of Aurora's hand began to pull her up alongside him.

"Let's head back out"

It was past one in the morning when the Hayes finally said goodbye to the Shelby's and began the drive back home. They did want to cramp inside the Shelby home and overstay their welcome no matter how much Polly insisted it was fine. Aurora not wanting to upset her parents and feeling respectful of their boundaries had quickly kissed Tommy upon the cheek and climbed into the car, avoiding the urge to jump out and kiss his awaiting lips. Tommy in turn had sent her a wink and stood on the doorstep watching them leave with a smile twisting on the side of his face.

The smile would not last for long.

As the cars drove away from the street, Tommy spotted her in the far corner. Her black eyes burning into him, calling him over to reveal her wicked intentions. Feeling the embers of his past anger flare up again, Tommy wasted no time and stormed towards her.

"**_Tommy where you going?!_**" He heard Polly shout out after him but not sparing her a glance in her direction to show he had heard, Tommy continued to march on.

"**Soske se tu akti chóvihánni?**" Tommy sneered, eyebrows furrowed and once smiling face now scowling with the upmost hatred.

He did not know the strange woman yet his distain for her ran deep, almost as deep as his distain for Campbell.

"_You need to make a decision Thomas Shelby_"

She was looking at him in urgency however the air around her was calm like she was giving him a false sense of peacefulness.

Letting out a cold laugh, Tommy stepped closer to the woman and stared deeply into her empty, black eyes.

"**What decision?**"

"_Save the mouse or lose her_" The woman bit back, unafraid and unrelenting.

Thomas Shelby did not scare her.

"_Make a decision and I will leave_"

"**If I make a decision, I want your word that you won't go anywhere fuckin' near Aurora**" Tommy growled threateningly, his fingers itching to take a gun and put a bullet through her skull making her unable to torture his mouse.

"_My word is given, now make a decision_"

Taking a few steps back Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. He stared down at it in the palm of his hands for a moment, fighting within himself. Taking a deep breath, Tommy tossed the coin in the air and continued to stare up at the sky even after he heard the coin make impact with the gravel below him. Coin tossing was not something he took lightly, everything that he had made with the mouse rested upon this decision. Letting out a deep breath, Tommy reluctantly looked down at the coin before turning his gaze back on to the woman.

"There's my decision, keep the money"

Giving her one last look, Tommy turned away and made his way back to the house, hoping he had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soske se tu akti chóvihánni? - why are you here witch?


	21. Masilda

Two hours since she had walked through the office door. Two hours she had spent making mistakes and messing up her work, sending everyone into a spin of confusion. Two hours her mind wondered freely, her head aching from the pressure of her thoughts and the questions within them. Without her head resting strongly on her shoulders, the whole office was turning into a picture of complete chaos.

Tapping her pen against the paper she had so roughly signed, Aurora decided enough was enough. She was done hiding in her office plus the guilt she felt was clawing at her inside. Aurora had heard her Dads yells every time a poor worker had gone in with papers she had done wrong and rather than confront her, he roared at them.

Throwing her pen down, Aurora let out a small huff of annoyance and stood up from her desk. She needed answers and would wait no longer to get them. Aurora walked to her Dads office slowly making sure to check on the fearful workers on her way just in case any had fainted, it had happened in the past much to her amusement and worry at the time. Reaching her destination, Aurora watched him pour out a stiff drink and look at it tiredly. Taking a deep breath, Aurora gripped the door handle and proceeded to make her way into the main office which now belonged to Tommy as well as her Dad.

"Dad, can I have a word?" Aurora placed a smile on her face, she wanted to show him she meant peace.

"Drink?" William offered taking in his daughters wild hair.

Her hair had always been the first clue that Aurora was under stress as she always ran her hands through it over and over until it formed a nest upon her head. William had also noticed that her work wasn't up to standard today and that was enough to have him concerned.

"Please" Aurora responded sounding like she was begging him despite trying to take control of her voice, she didn't want to give anything away or give him reason to worry.

Coming to sit at her Dads desk, Aurora gratefully accepted the drink from his awaiting hand and leaning back she crossed her legs, losing herself in thought once more.

"What did you want to discuss?" William enquired watching her take a drink, her eyes distant as she stared at the painting to the side of him.

William could see Aurora's thoughts spinning within her head, he himself could already begin to feel the pain from it. He willed his daughter to stop and just let everything spill from her lips.

"Tommy told me you gave him your blessing to take the North" Aurora finally got out bringing her gaze to rest on him, waiting for the answer, unsure on how she would react to it.

"I did" William admitted with a long sigh taking in Aurora's now crestfallen face.

"Did you do it willingly?"

"Aur...."

"Dad, 'fore you continue I want you to put aside me feelings for Tommy and tell me the truth. Did you do it willingly? Does Tommy have your blessing? 'cause if not I will do everything I can to stop him. My family come first, always you know that" Aurora stated, a look of determination on her face.

William had no doubt that his daughter would raise hell for the family despite the love that was growing for Tommy. Reaching across the desk, he took Aurora's hand in his and smiled.

"It wasn't easy chavi but it was necessary. I gave Tommy my blessing, willingly because it is what's best for the business and best for our family. We've been failing ever since the War Aurora, you know that and with Tommy's help we can be great again. He is a good business man Aurora, trust his word" William explained giving his daughter the famous wink that always helped to reassure her.

"Ta Dad, that's all I needed to hear. I love you" Aurora beamed at her Dad, feeling relief wash over her causing every bad thought to vanish.

"And I love you, now back to work and Aurora please don't mess up any more of my papers" William chuckled and while he was playing with her, Aurora knew he was also serious.

He did not need to warn her as Aurora had already made a promise to herself not to make any more mistakes and have the workers suffer because of it. She was also cleared minded now and ready to get on with work.

It had just passed noon when a knock on her office door broke Aurora from her work and looking up she saw Marie the secretary. Placing a welcoming smile on her face, Aurora beckoned her in and placed her pen down, it was important to Aurora that she gave all workers eye contact when engaging. Before joining the family business she had experienced first hand how tiring it could be to have a boss who sat on their horses a far bit higher than they should and who loved to do nothing but make their workers feel worthless.

"Marie, how are you today?" Aurora chirped as the woman walked in and made her way to Aurora's desk.

"Good Miss Hayes, I have a letter for you" Marie replied sweetly handing over the letter and waiting for her next instructions.

"Thank you Marie, I do not require you for anything else so please feel free to go early and pick your children up from school" 

Taking a quick glance at the back of the letter, Aurora recognised Masilda's writing. When on the road it was easier for the two friends to write, that way the letters could be received unlike a phone call that could be missed.

"Are you sure Miss Hayes?" Marie asked looking down at Aurora in admiration, she was exactly what the workers needed in the office.

"Of course, now please head off, the children will be excited to see you. Give them me best wishes" Aurora smiled playfully waving the woman away who appeared to be glued on the spot.

"I will Miss Hayes, thank you!" Expressing her gratitude, Marie finally turned around and walked from Aurora's office, leaving her boss to open the letter.

It had been over a month since Aurora had last received word from Masilda and like any caring friend, she began to worry. Masilda was a tough woman but she was also a sister to Aurora and though slightly younger, Aurora had taken on the roll of an elder sibling. Finally having gotten the letter, Aurora's happiness from the day reached a all time high. Following Masilda's words, her happiness turned to shock. Aurora had been expecting this yet it had came too soon.

_Aurora_

_Sorry I haven't wrote in a while, my Father has had the family constantly travelling from place to place and I haven't had time to send you a letter. Tommy has asked my family to create stronger connections within the families to help with his ascend. The reason I am writing this letter or the reason my cousin Mary is writing this letter._

_You know I can't write Rora._

_As part of the treaties between families, I am to be married this coming Saturday. I have never met my future husband but my Ma says he is kind, good and will make me happy. I hope this to be true._

_I'm scared Rora, I tried to prepare but I am lost and I need you._

_Please will you come? It would mean the world to have you by my side while I take my vows. We always wanted to marry together but it appears my married life will start now._

_Do you remember the field we used to run through in Matlock? The wedding will take place there at noon. I chose it so I could be happy on my wedding day. We have been there plenty, Rora I am certain you know the way._

_Please_

_Please come_

_I hope you are well, all my love_

_Masilda_

Masilda, married?

The thought was ludicrous to Aurora. Her friend was a wild spirit and in this life would never dream to be tied down with marriage and children. She wanted to explore, see new things but both women knew it was only a matter of time before Masilda's Dad nipped it in the bud and arranged a marriage for her. All the Lee women were married of by their fathers and Masilda would be no different. There was no doubt that Aurora would make her way to Masilda, she wouldn't let her go through this alone, never!

For the rest of the week, Aurora focused on making sure her work was done. She may have only been going for one day but it was easy for everything to pile up in the office and not wanting to startle her Dad, Aurora made sure to to find someone willing to work during the night for her which didn't take long as the offer of a extra five pounds sent people knocking on her office door. It was only over an hour into her journey on Saturday morning that Aurora remembered she had forgotten to tell anyone where she was going and with the letter by her side, there was no way of her family knowing her whereabouts.

"_Shit!_" Aurora muttered to herself, hitting her hands against the steering wheel.

If she turned back now she would be late for the wedding and Masilda would be left devastated. It would only be for the night, surely they would not worry too much perhaps they wouldn't even notice her missing and when she got home Sunday Aurora would explain where she had been, maybe baking a fruit cake for her parents would help her to do it.

She would sleep in her car tonight to avoid being cornered by a Lee boy, it had happened before. The boys thought it was a good way to find a decent wife and with no guidance the younger ones tended to get out of control. Aurora couldn't marry a Lee, she loved Masilda but she wasn't wild enough for that family. The travel life didn't excite her, it never had, she would surely go mad if she had to do it.

Aurora wasn't certain on what time it was when she finally arrived in Matlock but noting how empty the Lee camp was she realised she had to hurry. Abandoning the car, Aurora stepped out into the nice spring sun and began to run, right past the camp and straight to the field. Her lungs were burning, she hadn't ran like this since she had watched her Dad and brothers step off the train. The field wasn't far away so holding on to her hat, Aurora pushed on, seeing people in the distance the closer she got. It was beautiful this time of year, flowers bloomed within the fresh grass filling the air with a captivating smell, one that had been lost in winter.

Masilda had her back turned to Aurora, unable to see much through the heavy veil she wore on her head. Her family stood at the side of her looking around impatiently, waiting for the groom and his family to show. His side remained empty, Aurora wondered if he was going to show. Aurora doubted Masilda would be sad about it, her family on the other hand would start war.

Seeming she wasn't as late as she thought, Aurora stopped running and took her time crossing over the field making it appear as if she was admiring the view when in truth she was desperately trying to regain her breath. Smiling, Aurora reached out and ran her fingers over some of the taller flowers, enjoying the feeling of the soft petals, she imagined Masilda had took some of the flowers for her bouquet. It was the perfect day for a wedding, Aurora wished Tommy had been by her side secretly enjoying the sun with that stern look he wore even when he was happy. She would phone him when she got home, she missed him greatly when he wasn't around.

Finally reaching the Lee's Aurora gave each family member a shy smile before walking towards Masilda. The bride had yet to turn and noticing her was friend shaking, Aurora came to stand by her side and took her hand.

"_Rora, knew yah would come_" Masilda whispered, squeezing Aurora's hand tightly as her shoulders relaxed in a sign of relief.

"_I couldn't let you do it alone_" Aurora replied and although Masilda couldn't see her, Aurora gave her a reassuring smile.

"_I love you_"

"_I love you too Masilda_"

"Here they come!" A voice called out causing both of their hearts to drop, the wedding was happening.

"_M'terrified Rora_" Masilda admitted, her body trembling once more as the sound of a large group of footsteps echoed in her ears.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to married, the idea was frightening but Masilda couldn't bring shame to her family and despite her fear she was strong enough to do this.

_"I wish I could stay 'ere with you but I must join the others. You can do this Masilda and if you can't we can run_" Aurora broke Masilda from her worried thoughts who let out a snort. 

"Yah mad Rora!" Masilda laughed as she let go of Aurora's hand and allowed her to join the rest of the family.

Not wanting to intrude, Aurora took her place at the back and turned to face the approaching family. From the way they patted a man on the back it was easy to figure out that he was the groom and letting her face go blank, Aurora studied him intently. To her joy she saw that he was a young man, most likely the same age if not a year older than Aurora. He was quite small in size but had gentle brown eyes and a warm smile gracing his face. He appeared extremely pleasant, Aurora hoped it was his true self and not a disguise.

There, through the gaps between the Lee's Aurora watched the man reach Masilda and proceeded to marry her.

The ceremony had been beautiful and noticing the way he had looked at Masilda, Aurora knew her friend would be fine even happy if the marriage grew strong. After the wedding they had all came back down to camp to begin the celebrations. Aurora had placed herself towards the back of camp and watched as everyone danced, drink in hand and enjoying their time. It was this part of travelling that Aurora did enjoy, the parties, the celebrations. They were wild, untameable and funny.

"Rora! Rora!" Masilda laughed, approaching her friend with her new husband on her arm.

When she woke this morning, Masilda never thought she would enjoy this day yet here she was as happy as can be and wanting to give her husband a chance.

"Masilda!" Aurora beamed back coming to lean off the tree and meet Masilda half way.

"Rora this is Lash, Lash this here is my Rora" Masilda announced and wanting to make a good impression, Aurora held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Lash" she chirped honestly hoping he would accept her hand.

To Aurora's surprise, Lash ignored the hand, stepped forwards and wrapped her up within his arms, squeezing her tightly with a chuckle.

"Lovely to meet you Rora! Mas has talked me head off about you!"

His words where filled with warmth and kindness. It appeared he had the ability to make anyone feel welcome and from this Aurora decided she liked him.

"Come dance with us!" Masilda demanded taking Aurora's hand and pulling her forwards.

"No you two should dance together, you don't need me" Aurora protested not wanting to invade their first moments as husband and wife.

Today was about them and Aurora was content with staying in the background to admire the pair from afar.

"We insist!" Lash smiled taking Aurora's other hand, helping Masilda to pull the woman from the comfort of the trees.

Aurora did not need to drink, she felt drunk enough from the amount of spinning she had done. She thought she could not laugh anymore without her insides escaping but her energy was up and there was no stopping her. Aurora had danced all the way into the night, her feet had gone numb nevertheless they continued to move.

It was during one of her spins that Aurora noticed her, the woman from the fair. She was stood at the end of camp where Aurora had once been watching her dance, a distant look on her face. Aurora did not feel fear this time, more curiosity. Meeting the woman's eyes Aurora watched her slowly beckon her before turning and disappearing through the trees.

Aurora, looking around noticed everyone was distracted and letting out a deep breath she stopped her dance and headed in the direction of the woman, unaware of the events at home.

"She hasn't been seen William!" Anne spat pacing the kitchen, frowning at her husband as he dismissed his claims.

"Anne she can do as she pleases, maybe she's on one of her adventures. Have you thought of that?" William replied calmly picking up the newspaper once more.

It was now night and he had yet to read it. Coming home from a meeting in Newcastle he thought he would have an evening of relaxation, that would not be the case. Upon entering the home, his wife had burnt his ears with the disappearance of their youngest child who had not been seen since yesterday. William knowing what Aurora was like had came to the conclusion that she had merely went on one of her adventures and would be back soon.

"**_She would never leave without word! Do not look at me like I'm being unreasonable!_**" Anne boomed, her nostrils flaring dangerously.

"Right Anne I'll make you a deal. If she is not back within the next day I will send out my men to search for her, I'll even go with them! For now I am going to bed. Goodnight Anne" William sighed standing up from his seat.

He didn't want to argue with his wife so it was best he got out the way of her temper. Whenever his children were in trouble, William had always had a gut wrenching feeling but today it had not came. Aurora was ok, he knew this yet there was nothing he could do to convince Anne of it.

Ignoring her husband, Anne crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to go upstairs before she rushed to the phone, her heart pounding in her chest. If Aurora wasn't where she thought she was then Anne would surely drop from fear, she couldn't lose anymore babies.

She waited on the phone to hear that familiar voice that would reassure her of her child's safety. When it finally came, Anne couldn't hold back the sob which she had tried to hold down.

"**_Polly! Polly! It's Anne please tell me Aurora's there!_**"

Hearing the panic in her friends voice, Polly sat up in her chair and took a long drink.

"Right Anne, calm down and tell me what's happened" Polly instructed trying to make sense of Anne's cries.

"_Aurora....she....she hasn't been seen all day Polly. She never leaves without word, never. Is she with Tommy Polly? I'm worried, I just want to know she is safe_" Anne whimpered.

Polly couldn't help but feel pity for the poor woman, they had both felt the pain of losing a child and with Anne having other children to look out for it was easy for her to become panicked and scared.

"I haven't seen Tommy since this afternoon. Now Anne don't cry I will see him as soon as he comes in and if he's with Aurora I will phone you immediately, cross my heart" Polly promised in an attempt to ease Anne's desperation to find her child.

"_Thank you Polly_"

"It's getting late Anne, go rest. I will call you soon"

Hanging up the phone Polly sighed. If Aurora was with Tommy she would receive a few words from Aunt Polly for worrying her mother like that but Polly also knew what it was like to be young and completely smitten by a handsome rough man. Deciding she would not be able to sleep until she had seen Tommy, Polly placed more wood on her fire and waited. 

Four hours passed by agonisingly slow before Tommy decided to make an appearance.

"About fucking time Tommy!" Polly cursed as he walked through the door and frowned at her in confusion.

"What is it Pol?" He enquired shrugging off his coat and hanging it up along with his cap.

"Is Aurora with you?!" Polly demanded standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

She already knew the answer as Tommy had walked in alone, surely if Aurora was with him he wouldn't of left her outside.

"No Pol, why?"

Polly had Tommy's full attention now and leaning against the wall he stared at her expectantly.

"Has she been with you at any time today?!"

"No so I'll ask again, why Pol?"

Noting the panicked look in Polly's eyes that went just as quickly as it came, Tommy felt something stir within him.

Was it worry?

Anger?

He was certainly feeling impatient for answers especially if the issue concerned the mouse, his mouse.

"Anne phoned crying, said Aurora hasn't been seen since yesterday. Thinks she might be missing but Tommy I don't th...." Polly began but as soon as she tried to explain her thoughts, Tommy's eyes had went wide and dismissing everything he grabbed his coat and stormed from the house.

"**Tommy! Fuck!**"


	22. Torn Apart

There she was, deep into the trees sat by a fire, the flames flickering within her eyes. Turning her gaze away from the stranger, Aurora look behind her and found herself relieved to still be able to see the celebrations. They weren't too far away but Aurora couldn't underestimate the woman, if she were to do something what chance would Aurora have of escaping?

She still did not feel fear, she felt welcomed and warm like she had been wrapped up within someone's embrace.

"_Hello_" Aurora called out quietly, unsure of what to do as the woman began to stare at her once more.

"Welcome child, please sit"

The instruction was soft and Aurora could see in the woman's eyes that she was giving Aurora the opportunity to turn around and not face her. It was tempting, strangers were a thing Aurora did not find comfortable to be around especially being alone in the middle of nowhere. She wouldn't back out now, she couldn't bring herself so with slow deliberate steps, Aurora made her way over to the woman and sat down beside her. While she still felt welcomed, Aurora could not bring herself to look into her eyes and instead focused on the flames in her face.

"You have questions Aurora" The woman pointed out and reaching over she took Aurora's hand within hers.

"Yes...I do but first I would like your name, it's only fair" Aurora muttered, finally raising her gaze and letting out a small gasp.

The woman's eyes were not black this time, they were ocean blue and filled with care and understanding. The coldness Aurora had witnessed at the fair was gone.

"Daiena"

"How do you know me Daiena?" Aurora enquired, a small frown on her face.

The situation was confusing to Aurora, she didn't understand how a stranger she had never met appeared to know her more than she knew herself. Aurora had never experienced anything like this and in truth she was worried.

"I saw your death"

The statement sent Aurora reeling backwards and pulling her hand free, she felt to the floor with a loud gasp. She had not expected that, she wasn't sure what she had expected but her death was not it.

Her death?

She was going to die?

Aurora's vision blurred as the questions within her mind knocked her dizzy. Bringing a fist to her chest, she tried to breath, the heat from the fire was now threatening to suffocate her. She should have turned back, she should never have followed Daiena out here. Digging her hands into the soil of the earth, Aurora turned her head to the side and let out a strangled choking noise.

"**_T...Tom...my....he...kn...ows...doesn't......h...he?!_**" Aurora wheezed, her eyesight turning blacker and blacker.

She felt faint but she willed herself not to drop and not to close her eyes.

"Yes"

The answer caused the tears to stir up, Aurora didn't understand the overwhelming sense of sadness that had just hit her. Her legs were shaking beneath her and gathering the last of the strength she had. She brought herself into a kneeling position and began to focus on breathing. Aurora thought her heart might burst from her chest but she still needed answers.

"W...why..does he...know?!"Aurora demanded, she should of known first or in the very least Tommy should of told her that night at the fair. 

She would of understood, she would of reassured him that it didn't matter. Aurora didn't fear death and nothing could stop death, it would come for everyone in the end.

"Tommy is the cause. He is a man with many enemies and for you to stay would be for you to die at the hands of one" Daiena explained, pitying the young girl in front of her who looked close to collapsing yet her eyes appeared to brighten at the mention of Tommy's name, despite the revelation.

"Do you know who kills me?" Aurora's voice was firm, she was owed this at least.

Perhaps if she knew, Aurora could prepare herself in some way, maybe even stop it if it was possible.

"A man a god"

Aurora had the last reaction Daiena expected, she had began to laugh.

"_Ironic, Tommy doesn't believe in god_" Aurora giggled, a tear falling unwillingly, she didn't want to cry, she shouldn't be crying.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Aurora sighed after a few moments, her eye sight now regained and blinking rapidly she turned her gaze back on to Daiena.

"Of course, nothing is ever certain my child. A lot of things can alter the future" Daiena stated truthfully causing Aurora to let out a huff of relief.

It wasn't certain that she was going to die, she would hold on to the statement and hope it would save her. While Aurora was now feeling better, there was something still tugging at her mind, something she had to know before she left.

"_What did Tommy say?_"

The question was quiet and if Daiena hadn't of been so close she would have missed it altogether.

"I told him to make a choice. Stay with you and have you killed or let you go and save you" Daiena stated like it was nothing to ask the things she had of him.

"**That's my choice to make! No one else's!**" Aurora declared, her temper flaring at the thought of this woman scaring Tommy away from her.

"_What was his decision?_" Aurora continued closing her eyes and taking a few small breaths, willing her heart to calm.

"Here" Daiena replied pulling something from her pocket and grabbing Aurora's hand, she placed the object on her palm.

Aurora was confused as she looked down and saw one single coin staring up at her.

"_What's this?_"She remarked, running her fingers over the coin before flipping it round.

"His decision"

Daiena's words lingered within the air for a few seconds before the truth finally hit Aurora with heart crushing consequences.

"_He tossed a coin! **He made his decision by tossing a fucking coin!**_"

Aurora's sight went again and letting out a startled sob, she hit the ground, darkness engulfing her body sending her straight into the most haunting part of her mind.

"_Aurora, Aurora wake up_" Masilda cooed gently, shaking Aurora gently by the shoulder.

She had thought Aurora would sleep in her car but going to check it this morning, Masilda panicked to see her friend not in it. For the last half hour she had searched everyone for Aurora before eventually stumbling upon her peacefully resting within the trees, her hands full of dirt like she had been clawing at the ground. Masilda thought it was just her nightmares bothering Aurora yet it still didn't make sense why she was out here. Aurora was wrapped in a blanket leading Masilda to believe she had wanted to sleep under the stars, perhaps the sound of crickets helped her to sleep.

"_Auroraaaaaa_" Masilda sang watching her friend slowly open her eyes and look up at her.

"_Masilda?_" Aurora mumbled, her head pounding painfully as she recounted the events from last night.

Glancing around she saw she was still outside, on the ground by the fire.

Had Daiena put a blanket over her?

Aurora wondered where Daiena had gone after she fainted. In all honesty Aurora felt embarrassed from the way she had reacted but in the moment her emotions had just been too much for her body to handle. Clenching her fist, she felt the coin still within her grasp. She was unwilling to let go of it, to her it was the clarification of everything that had happened.

"Enjoy sleepin' out 'ere Rora?" Masilda laughed taking in Aurora's wild her and tired eyes.

It was clear it had been a rough night for the brunette, a very rough night indeed.

"_Loved it!_" Aurora groaned stumbling to her feet and letting out a large yawn as she stretched her arms in the air, feeling some of her joints pop and crack.

"Come, get some breakfast" Masilda ordered taking her friend by the arm, pulling her out of the trees at a quick pace and back to camp where the smell of fresh bacon had Aurora's mouth watering.

Deciding she couldn't stick around for longer, right after eating Aurora gave Masilda and Lash her best wishes and after a tear felt goodbye she got into her car, heading back home to face her parents. The coin seemed to burn a hole through her pocket seeming to mock Aurora. Aurora tried to forget about it and chose to spend the drive home planning the day ahead. Her Mam and Dad would be up now but since it was early, Aurora would have time to get home, get washed and bake a cake to bring to the office before her Dad arrived to work. She would sweet talk him first as he was the easiest to deal with then with his help Aurora would go see her Mam and bring her back onto side. Aurora never went anywhere without telling them and never went a day without speaking. She imagined they would be worried, rightly so as she shouldn't have left without fully preparing.

Pulling up outside her house, Aurora was surprised to see Tommy sat on the front step blowing smoke into the wind. Her anger at his actions disappeared at the sight of him and was replaced by happiness, excitement and adoration. She had missed him these last few days and seeing him at her home made her want to run into his arms and taste his lips once again. The look on his face as he heard her car park up made Aurora freeze in her tracks. She saw relief wash over his face quickly before it was replaced with fury. Biting her lip, Aurora slowly got out the car and approached him.

"Ello Tommy"

"Hello?" Tommy let out a cold laugh and getting to his feet he glared down at Aurora.

Wincing at his coldness Aurora crossed her arms and looked down at her feet, unable to challenge his furious stare. She didn't dare speak so she waited for Tommy to release the anger she felt radiating from him.

"**_Hello? Hello?! Where the fuck 'ave you been ey?!_**" Tommy sneered taking her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"_I...I...Tom..._" Aurora stuttered back pathetically only to be cut off.

"**_We searched the whole fuckin' town Aurora! Even Birmingham! And here you are covered in fookin' dirt with no answers!_**" Tommy roared, his stormy eyes meeting her terrified ones and noticing Mrs Finley's curtains beginning to move Aurora gathered her wits.

"Tommy please not here, if we go inside I'll explain" Aurora pleaded not wanting to create entertainment for her neighbours at her expense.

Letting go of her chin, Tommy stepped to the side and gestured for her to open the door. Giving him a grateful nod, Aurora rushed forwards and slammed her key into the lock.

Slipping her shoes off, Aurora sat on the stairs and watched Tommy walk in, his face still thunderous.

"**Well!**"

Aurora decided there and then that the thing she hated most in her life now was when Tommy raised his voice at her. It scared her and made her feel like a child being cursed as a disappointment. It also showed Aurora the side of Tommy everyone else seen more often than her, the side that struck fear within people.

"_I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't....I didn't know I would cause such worry. It was just for one day. Masilda got married and I had to be there, she's me friend but I forgot to tell anyone where I was going, I was in such a rush and excited. It's no excuse I know and I'm sorry....I'm sorry_" Aurora whimpered, her lip trembling slightly.

She had been such a fool!

"Mouse" Tommy sighed walking towards her.

"_I was going to make a cake_" she whispered playing with her fingers causing Tommy to smirk and take pity on his mouse.

Kneeling down Tommy took her chin once more, gently this time and noting that he didn't look angry, Aurora smiled slightly.

"Next time tell at least one person where you're going orright?" Tommy grunted bringing his hand to wrap around her waist and with a small tug he pulled them both to their feet.

"I will Tommy"

Glancing down at her, he suddenly frowned as he took in her state.

"The fuck you so dirty for?"

Laughing at his question, Aurora looked down to see just how dirty she was. Her face turned a dark shade a red, she felt so embarrassed to be with Tommy in such a state.

"I slept on the ground, must have passed out from dancing" Aurora lied not yet ready to tell the truth about what had happened.

Tommy knew she was lying from the way her breath hitched as the statement slipped from her lips. He wondered what she was keeping from him and he would get it out of her one way or another.

"Go get washed mouse, I'll make the tea" Tommy announced turning her to face the stairs, giving her bath a gentle push.

"Ok....oh and Tommy! Milk, no sugar!"

Aurora took her time getting ready after washing. She was trying to decide whether to tell Tommy about the meeting or keep the truth from him and carry on like nothing had ever happened.

No, they needed to talk, the situation could not be left it would eat at them both and tear them further away from each other. Pinning her curls to her head, Aurora looked in her mirror before placing the coin in her skirt pocket. It seemed to weight her down as she made her way to the kitchen, each step filling her with dread. Tommy would not be happy about her going against his wishes but Aurora wasn't happy with him for keeping it from her. She would start of the conversation light and ease into it, maybe it would help.

"You were quick" Tommy pointed out watching Aurora take the chair opposite him with a nervous smile.

Something was troubling her which in turn troubled him.

"Didn't want me tea to get cold and I missed you Tommy" Aurora admitted lifting the tea cup to her lips and taking a sip, humming in pleasure as the hot drink filled her with warmth.

"What are you hiding from me?" Tommy questioned suddenly forcing the declaration of missing her back down his throat.

With wide, shocked eyes Aurora placed her cup down and slipped a hand into her pocket, squeezing the coin tightly.

"Tommy....the woman from the fair......I met her"

It was too late to take the truth back now. Watching Tommy clench his fists, Aurora winced knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"You did what?" His voice was dangerously low, his jaw clenched and strong.

"She was at the wedding Tommy, she told me everything" Aurora shrugged looking into her tea wanting to make the last few moments disappear.

"I told you to fuckin' leave it Aurora"

She gulped, Aurora, mouse no longer. She was in deep shit and the only way was down.

"If I had left it, I would have never of found out the truth" Aurora frowned looking up at him in disbelief feeling her own anger growing as he stared at her like she was the one who had been doing wrong.

"**Good!**" Tommy snapped, slamming his hand on the table and leaning forwards.

"**_Good! You think me not knowing about my death is fucking good Thomas?! You want me to continue to think she was just using me for money well she wasn't because I paid her fuck all!_**" Aurora hissed refusing to back down and instead matched his glare with her own.

"**Yes it was a good fuckin' thing Aurora and this is the reason! You wouldn't be able to handle it, that is why I kept it from you! One bad thing and you fuckin' crumble!**"

His words pierced her heart painfully and closing her eyes Aurora took a few moments to gather her thoughts. She was furious but mostly she was upset.

"**_Oh Tommy I handled it and I certainly didn't toss a FUCKING COIN to make a decision!_**" Aurora screeched pulling the coin from her pocket and slamming it on the table.

"_You tossed a coin to decide my fate, tell me what was the decision Thomas?_" She continued growing quiet as she stood up and turned away from him, biting down on her thumb willing herself not to cry.

She wouldn't crumble!

Aurora heard his chair move and then footsteps but they weren't moving towards her, they were moving away.

He was leaving.

Turning around Aurora watched Tommy storm towards the front door and thrusting it open, he stepped out, slamming it behind him causing a photo frame to come off the wall and smash. Only when she knew he was truly gone did Aurora crumble.

Letting out a choked scream, she buried her face within her hands and cried.

What was she going to do?

Had she lost him?


	23. Selfish

The spring sun had retreated behind a mass of black clouds and replaced by a furious downpour. Rain hit everyone with such force it had became painful to remain in, leaving people running for shelter. Within homes windows sounded like they were bound to crack if the heavens continued their assault. Aurora now red eyed and distressed welcomed the rain as she walked the long distance to the office, her feet painfully screaming to rest. She was soaked to the bone, her shoes squelching which each passing puddle she kicked and stepped in. Aurora wasn't cold yet her body trembled, threatening to send her teeth through her tongue the longer she stayed outside.

After Tommy had left her crying in the kitchen, she had spent an hour staring into the wall, regretting her decision to find out the truth while also remaining angry at Tommy from keeping the truth from her. Aurora had tried to sort herself out in time for work, she had attempted to bake that cake yet each round had ended in disaster with the last batch ending up across the kitchen floor and Aurora in tears once more. In the end she had left the mess, grabbed her coat and walked out into the rain.

By the time she reached the office, Aurora was in no mood to deal with her Mam today. Her Dad would be easy but her Mam would not stop the interrogation on her whereabouts until war had broken out between the two. To get through the day, Aurora would avoid anyone she could and when work was over she would go home, clean up and slip into her bedsheets.

Opening the entrance door, Aurora ignored the bewildered stares from the workers as she headed for her office, trailing water behind her. She cursed, slipping slightly on the corner before quickly managing to steady herself hoping no one had seen. A rule of her Dads was to leave any personal matters by the door on the way in and get on with work. He did not care for dramatics particularly if it involved the family.

Upon entering her office, Aurora hung up her coat and pulled her shoes off, sighing in relief as her feet received their much deserved mercy. Throwing her shoes to the side like she had done with the cake, she tried to ignore the disgust she felt at the feeling of her damp clothes rubbing against her skin. Instead of starting on the work left on her desk, Aurora slumped down in her chair and stared out the door window, waiting.

It didn't take long for her Dad to appear, he had most likely been told of her presence as soon as she had entered. Like Aurora had guessed, her Dad did not seem angry in the slightest, in fact noticing her staring at him he proceeded to give her a wide smile.

"Nice to see you at work Chavi, did you enjoy your trip?" William questioned taking in his daughters wet clothes and the sadness in her eyes but being her Dad he knew when not to say or mention anything.

Aurora always opened up on her own and only when she did would he offer his comfort or help.

"I did thank you Dad" Aurora began placing a small smile on her face "Masilda got married and I had to be there but I completely forgot to mention it, m'sorry it won't happen again"

"Not to worry my love, you can do as you will just remember to leave a note or phone next time" William replied distantly, wondering how he could keep his wife away from Aurora until she was back to her normal self.

"I will Dad" Aurora nodded looking down at the papers sat in front of her trying to decide what she wanted to focus on first.

"Now that you're here, I need you to phone Tommy and reschedule the next shipment. I've had word that there are multiple boats going up and down the canal early Tuesday morning. Tell Tommy the earliest we can do it is Thursday morning" William explained unaware of the new wave of sadness that had hit Aurora.

Tommy wasn't in Birmingham and even if he had headed home after their disagreement he wouldn't have made it back yet. She could phone and speak with Arthur instead yet Aurora knew when it came to trades, her Dad would prefer to hear directly from the boss, that boss being the man she couldn't bring herself to deal with today.

"Could you not do the trade by car?" Aurora offered with a shrug, trying to exhort possible alternatives that didn't involve her phoning anyone.

"No the trucks would be checked and taking it all in cars is too time consuming. Just phone Aurora, it will take you no time"

Keeping her face void of emotion, Aurora slowly nodded and reaching out she pulled the phone towards her.

"Of course Dad, I'll phone now"

"Good, if you need me I'm in the office"

With one last smile, her Dad turned and walked out her office, Aurora staring after him to make sure he was truly gone before she pushed the phone away like it had burnt her. She wouldn't call just yet, she would wait until her Dad was packing up for the day and then quickly do it. Picking up the papers in front of her, Aurora began to read through them, focusing her mind on the words rather than those blue eyes she had fallen so deeply for.

A few hours passed when William finally received the phone call he had been dreading.

"Is she there?!" Were the first words his wife that slipped from his wife's mouth.

She had ignored him for the rest of the night and the duration of the morning, in fact she was too furious to even look at him. William understood her worry but he had also realised just how much she was suffocating their children, their adult children who were to do whatever they wanted without fearing their Mam.

"Yes....she's here but Anne..." William sighed using his free hand to harshly rub his face.

"I'm coming now! I swear that child will not know what's hit her!" Anne hissed, her sadness now replaced with anger.

"**Anne! Listen!** Aurora went to Masilda's wedding, she forgot to tell us of leave a note, mistakes happen so you will forget your anger, it is now water under the bridge._ Anne, there's something troubling our girl.....I can see she's been crying, her face is swelled, her eyes are full of sadness and from the state of her clothing I'm guessing she walked here. She doesn't look in the mood to talk about it so please for her sake leave her be, just for today_" William ordered his voice growing softer and softer as Aurora's tear filled eyes appeared in his mind.

"_Right, I won't be long Will_"

William began to protest but before he could utter a word, Anne had hung up the phone leaving nothing but silence. His wife had went against his wishes, she was on her way and knowing the two women were about to butt heads, he began to panic. He thought about locking the main doors to keep Anne out. It would be no use, the woman would likely put one of the windows through and climb in.

Aurora finding she could not banish the memories from this morning was currently sat with her head in her hands. These last few months had been the happiest she had been since before the war and now it was gone. Aurora would have nightmares tonight, they always came when she was at her lowest point. As she sat there, wondering how she could sort the situation Aurora faintly heard her office door open but seemingly unbothered she refused to lift her head up and look.

It was only when she felt something heavy drape over her shoulders did Aurora decide to move. Pulling her hands away, she first noticed that it had been a blanket that was placed on her and feeling its warmth embrace her, Aurora wrapped the blanket around her tighter.

"_Here bairn_" she heard her Mam whisper lovingly beside her as she placed a cup of tea on the table.

"_Thank you_" Aurora choked out feeling completely overwhelmed, wanting nothing more than to throw her arms around her Mam and weep like a baby.

Bending down Anne placed her lips against Aurora's head and softly stroked her curls. 

"_Whatever it is will pass sweetheart and if you want to talk I will be ready to listen. I know you want to be left alone so me and your Dad will go home for supper and you can do whatever you need to do_" Anne cooed giving her daughter one last kiss before turning and leaving the office.

Not trusting herself to speak without crying, Aurora watched her go. Despite her mixture of emotions she already felt a great deal better knowing her parents weren't angry at her like Tommy. Aurora knew her Mam wanted to confront her but she had put her feelings aside in order to bring comfort to her child and that meant everything to Aurora.

When the clock struck half seven, Aurora decided it was time to leave. She had completed everything she possibly could except that phone call. Aurora would just tell her Dad Tommy hadn't been home which was the truth, she didn't have to say why he wasn't home. Walking to the office had been a mistake, Aurora thought herself lucky that her parents lived a few houses away and she could take one of her Dads cars to see the horses and then back home. Right now she needed the love of her beautiful beasts, she needed to feel the wind blowing through her hair as she rode them through the fields. Aurora was swiftly placing things into the draws of her desk when she heard her office door open once again. Thinking it was one of the workers, she carried on with her task.

"M'going to see the horses, I would love it if one of you were able to lock up the office for the night" Aurora muttered feeling her annoyance grow as a draw jammed making it impossible for her to close it.

"Mouse"

Letting go of the draw with a light startled gasp, Aurora felt her eyes well up and raising her head she saw Tommy stood in the middle of the room. She couldn't believe he was still here, she thought he would have drove back to Small Heath leaving her behind. Aurora's heart began to pound widely within her chest but not wanting to crack, she cleared her throat and quickly rubbed her eyes.

"Tommy...me Dad...me Dad wants to reschedule Tuesday, something about there being too many boats in the canal. He said Thursday is better...if that's.....orright?" Aurora managed to get out as she left the safety of her desk and came around to stand in front of him.

"Tell your Dad that's fine, I will inform Charlie in due course" Tommy grunted staring at her intently and avoiding his gaze they both fell into silence, the air around them becoming heavy and intense. 

She crossed her arms over her chest trying to avoid the urge to fiddle with her fingers nervously. Aurora was scared but she wasn't scared of Tommy, she was scared of the reason he was here. 

What if it was goodbye?

Was he here to argue more?

Aurora wasn't sure she could handle more painful words from him, she just wanted him to forget everything and treat her like he had done before. Her mind wondered back to the fair, everything had been wonderful that night, she wanted that again, she wanted Tommy. Aurora didn't care about dying and she certainly didn't believe it would be Tommy's fault. It would be hers. Everyone knew how dangerous Tommy's life was and if she were to be in it, she would have to be aware of the danger. Aurora also didn't believe that Tommy would stand by and not try to save her, he was a good man at heart.

"I came to tell you my decision" Tommy announced and closing her eyes Aurora let out a shaky breath.

"_Tommy please_" Aurora pleaded gently as she walked towards him and placed her hands wither side her face "_let's forget about it all, we can go back to how we were_"

"She gave me a choice, leave you or stay and see you die through my many faults" Tommy continued gripping her biceps and bringing her closer.

"_I want to stay_" Aurora nodded looking into his eyes, her own blurred by tears.

"I'm a selfish bastard Aurora, when I tossed that coin I didn't think about your life I thought about myself. I found meself fuckin' hoping I'd keep you like you were some fuckin' prized possession that didn't have a choice whether to live or die. I watched the coin hit the floor and I knew...I knew I couldn't go back on my decision, your fate was set and you were never going to know but m' 'ere now to tell you....." Tommy confessed to Aurora who was now silently crying and reaching up he used his thumb to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"_What was your decision Tommy_?" Aurora asked urgently, cutting him off before he could continue with his speech.

She could feel the pain coming, the heartache of his rejection bringing the world down around her feet. Aurora doubted the pain would pass for a while like her Mam had tried to advise. It wouldn't hurt as much as Henry's death but it would hurt nonetheless and Aurora wasn't prepared.

"_I'm 'ere to tell you that you're not fuckin' going no where! Not today, not tomorrow, not even when those fuckin' bastards come! When that day arrives, I'll kill whoever it is that means you harm, I'll take down a whole fuckin' army if I 'ave too but you will stay by my side_" Tommy declared pointing widely to the outside as Aurora let of a relieved laugh mixed with a short sob.

"_I was hoping you would say that_" Aurora croaked out and leaning up on her toes, she pressed her lips against Tommy's and felt her world come into order again.

She couldn't believe it!

She wasn't going to lose Tommy!

He wanted her by his side and Aurora wanted nothing more than to be there no matter the cost. Aurora wouldn't tell him who the supposed killer was having decided she wouldn't bring up the topic again. Instead she would enjoy her time with Tommy and hope she didn't end up dead.

Bringing his arms around her waist, Aurora sighed against his lips. It felt good to be so close to him once again and not wanting the moment to end she leaned further into him and ran her hands over his shoulders.

They stayed, locked in an embrace for a few moments when to Aurora's dismay Tommy pulled away and brushed his nose against hers.

"_I want to go see the horses with you_" He muttered against her lips before quickly connecting them again and placing his hand on the back of her head.

Leaning back, Aurora let out a loud laugh and lightly pushed him away without leaving his hold. The horses, the true loves of Tommy's life. Aurora imagined Tommy would happily exchange people if it meant him receiving horses.

"_Is that so?_" She snorted unable to contain her smile as he shrugged and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yep"

"Well if you're good I'll let you ride Bucephalus" Aurora winked feeling confident enough in Tommy's ability to calm Bucephalus and show him the care he needed from a man.

"You spoil me mouse" Tommy smirked giving her a quick kiss before taking her hand and tugging her along.

"Come on, get your fuckin' shoes on I'll drive"

"You'll have to drive, I walked to work" Aurora shrugged biting on her lip to keep herself from laughing as he looked at her like she had grown another head.

"The fuck you do that for?" Tommy exclaimed looking over it her shoes and noticing they were still soaked, a small puddle around them.

"I was sad!" Aurora defended shivering in disgust at the thought of putting the shoes on.

"And now you're fucked, look at 'em!"

"Thank you for that Thomas, I really don't want to put them on"

"It's your own fault mouse, now get them on the horses will not wait" Tommy instructed crossing his arms and giving her a sharp glare.

"Course they can wait, they're horses!" Aurora rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and sitting down on the floor she reluctantly picked the shoes up and frowned.

"Well I'll go without you" and with that Tommy walked out the office and headed for the exit.

Scrambling to her feet, Aurora grabbed her coat and ran after him, slipping along the floor as she went. She hoped he was joking but hearing the car start up outside she panicked and ran faster, laughing at how ridiculous she must have looked.

"_**Tommy wait! They're my bloody horses not yours**_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get some horse love and bonding time for Aurora and Tommy ❤️  
I also wanted to thank all the readers and everyone who is enjoying my book. I didn't expect it to be liked so much, I honestly didn't think I'd get readers past the first two chapters but here we are and I'm so grateful.  
Thank you all, I hope I can continue to please you ❤️


	24. Domestic Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there's mistakes, I haven't slept in two days so my brain is starting to reach that fry point but I wanted to upload something for guys. When I'm doing better I'll go in and edit any spelling errors 😂

"I must admit, m'afraid Tommy" Aurora admitted looking down at her feet, kicking up some stones and watching how far away they landed, each stone in competition with one another.

Her arm was wrapped through Tommy's as they headed up the long path that led to the stables, both enjoying the fresh after rain air, the evening sky going from red to dark blue behind them. It was getting late and while Aurora preferred the stables at night, it was still far too early for her liking.

"What are you 'fraid of?" Tommy replied looking down at her trying not to show Aurora the confusion he felt.

On the way here they had both agreed to never speak of Daiena or her visions of Aurora's. They thought it best to hold on to Tommy's belief that it wasn't going to happen, that it was a vision of false pretence and while secretly masking their doubts, they refused to speak of them. Aurora knew it wasn't a trick to scare or get money from them but she didn't see the point of telling Tommy this because he already knew, it would just create more arguments. Until the time came and Aurora's life did seem in danger, they wouldn't say nothing, not unless it was a plan Tommy had orchestrated to save her.

The conversation was the very reason Tommy was confused by Aurora's confession. He hoped it had been the end and that she wasn't going to bring it up now or try to speak of it again.

"Ever since I got Bucephalus I've always took him out at night, it's too early" Aurora croaked out, her concern growing the closer they got to the stable.

She didn't want to tell Tommy no, she knew he could handle Bucephalus a lot better than she could nevertheless the horses were like her children and as any parent rightly would be worried about a broken child, Aurora was concerned about a broken Bucephalus.

"Why at night?" Tommy pressed, knowing the answer yet he wanted the mouse to confirm it so he could offer advice without sounding too harsh, her heart was in the right place after all.

Now that he thought about it, Tommy noticed that during the times he had visited the stables, Bucephalus had never once been outside with Fortune to greet Aurora.

"There's too much noise during the day Tommy, Bucephalus prefers the silence of night. I know I said he's getting better but that's only 'cause I avoid havin' noise around him and the day seems to spook him much more then night" Aurora sighed sadly knowing in truth she was letting her horse down. She knew no other way to protect him and that upset her deeply.

"He has to get used to it mouse, all us men had to. You need to show him it's just noise, that's all it is....noise and in time he will see it" Tommy advised, pleased to see that she was taking in and thinking about his words.

It was important to his mouse, she loved her horses which is why he would help in any way he could. Tommy also felt a deep connection with Bucephalus and wanted to see him recover even though deep down he knew there was only the smallest chance of hope for this war horse. Over the years Tommy had seen many horses like Bucephalus and none of them had survived.

"I'll try Tommy, I just don't want to spook him and have his heart give up" Aurora shrugged feeling her own heart skip painfully, picturing Bucephalus place in the stable empty and him deep within the soil of the earth.

Tommy didn't want to tell her that it was a possibility. Either the horse gave up first or its heart did, both ways were tormenting and extremely difficult to watch.

"Curly would be happy to work with Bucephalus" was what Tommy said instead, offering her a way out and if the horse was in Small Heath, then there was a reason for Aurora to be there too.

"I want to try helping Bucephalus meself first but if it doesn't work out, I'd love Curly to look after him. In fact draw up some prices and we'll discuss it at a later date" Aurora smiled looking towards the stable.

She knew it was the best choice and if it had been anyone else she would have refused yet Curly was Curly and she trusted him to not just help her horse but love him too.

"Curly would take him for free, he's been asking after Bucephalus ever since he met him"

"I know he would Tommy, he's a good man which is why even if he doesn't use the money he still deserves to be paid" Aurora shrugged hoping the sternness in her tone would show him that there wasn't any room for arguments.

Tommy knew how Aurora liked Curly, still her words sent a flow of admiration through him and while Curly wouldn't accept any money the mouse would conduct business in the right way and see Curly as more than a simple man to be used by others. He had never realised it before now but it was important to Tommy that Aurora treat his family and respect them just as much as she did him. It was always easier to read and judge a person from the way they interacted with your loved ones.

"**_Easy my boy, easy_**" Tommy called old gently taking Bucephalus by the reins as the horse paced frantically at the entrance.

He had noticed how light it still was and immediately began to protest to go outside, not even the sight of Fortune in front of him was enough to help. Aurora kept quiet and stroked Fortunes neck, adjusting herself on the horse, waiting to see Tommy's next move. Everything had went well until now, Bucephalus had let Tommy approach him right away and without Aurora having to help, he had managed to get the horse ready to ride. Aurora imagined it was Tommy's confidence that allowed him to get so close. Bucephalus appeared to like the lack of fear and when Tommy had climbed up top on him, he had been calm and never once moved to throw him off and stamp on him like a small bug.

"_You can do this boy, just one step at a time ey?_" Tommy whispered, guiding the horse forwards with a click of his tongue.

Aurora shouldn't have been surprised watching Bucephalus follow Tommy's orders yet he had came out the stable looking like a king, his razor crown resting perfectly on his head and his noble steed confidently carrying him along. It was like Tommy and Bucephalus were one, the same person, the same souls that had came together to create an image of absolute power. Seeing them together made Aurora realise that just maybe Bucephalus belonged to Tommy. It would hurt to give him away but it was Tommy and Aurora knew she would see Bucephalus whenever she felt like it, she was a part of Tommy's life too now wasn't she?

Tommy was now gaining on her and twisting Fortunes reins, Aurora guided her towards the large field opposite the foot path.

"Feels good doesn't he?" She beamed turning to Tommy feeling suddenly very small noticing how large and powerful Tommy looked upon her magnificent boy.

"Incredible......not sitting side saddle mouse?" Tommy teased with a smirk and leaning her head back Aurora let out a laugh.

"Side saddle is for toffs Tommy!"

"And what are you mouse?"

"Ordinary with a pinch of poor" Aurora smiled, admiring the different hues of blue in the sky. The evening was surely her favourite time of the day, everything appeared so peaceful and calm.

"_You are not ordinary mouse_" Tommy muttered more to himself than Aurora as he let his eyes run over her form until he noticed something that bothered him.

Aurora was sure she wasn't meant to hear Tommy's words but she had and feeling her face heat up, she bit her lip and looked down. She doubted that she would ever get used to the way her stomach flipped and fluttered whenever he spoke.

Too busy looking down, Aurora had failed to see Tommy go past her and stop in front of Fortune. Hearing her horse let out a snort and shake her head, Aurora finally looked up and let out a gasp of surprise.

"How did you?" She managed to get out, looking around wondering how she hadn't heard Bucephalus.

Fortune moved towards her brother until Aurora's leg hit Tommy's knee, the cheeky horse knew exactly what she was doing. Aurora held her breath as Tommy began to lean down, only stopping mere inches away from her face. If Aurora was red before, she was most certainly on fire now and biting down on her lip she waited for him to do something.Taking one hand, Tommy brought it around her back and began running his fingers up her neck and into her hair. Taking the pin holding her hair in place, he swiftly removed it and watched her dark curls tumble down her back. There was something about the way they bounced around her face that he liked. Tommy had always preferred and admired long hair and now that the women were cutting it short, he was able to admire Aurora's more. She was different from other women and that's whathe needed.

"_That's better_" Tommy stated before brushing his lips against hers.

Placing a smirk on her face, Aurora leaned up and gave him a wink, pulling on Fortunes reins to prepare herself for the next move.

"Race you to the wall!"

Letting out a laugh, Aurora turned away from Tommy and with a gentle kick of her leg, Fortune took off. Bending down, Aurora didn't turn to see if Tommy was following instead she held on tightly to Fortune and stared a head, adamant on winning. Bucephalus was fast but Fortune by far was faster. This was Aurora's favourite part of riding, feeling the wind hit her face and brush through her wild hair as the horse picked up more speed until it felt like she was floating.

If Aurora had looked behind her she would have seen Tommy watching her go, a smile on his face.

Tommy was captivated by her beauty, both Auroras and Fortunes but Tommy was also a very competing man and noticing Aurora was getting further and further ahead he sprung into action.

"**Come on boy! Let's not have these women beat us!**"

Seeming to agree with Tommy, Bucephalus shot forwards sending Tommy's cap from his head and down into the ground behind them. Tommy knew there was a chance he was going to lose, Fortune was meant to be a raced, she was small, fast and intelligent.

"_He doesn't stand a chance girl!_" Aurora whispered to Fortune, hearing Tommy not to far behind her but the wall was close and with Fortunes speed victory was in sight.

"_Easy Fortune!_"

Slowing down, Aurora trotted the rest to the way, turning around briefly to stick her tongue out a Tommy, she couldn't wait to torture him about losing. Aurora waited at the wall, a smug look on her face as she watched Tommy close in.

"Well well look who it is!" She pointed out causing Tommy to shake his head and raise his eyebrow.

"You had a head start mouse, Bucephalus and I took mercy on you" Tommy stated, lying through his teeth refusing to admit he had been too busy staring at her.

"Next time you'll know not to Tommy"

Pulling Fortune up next Tommy Aurora reached out and grabbing his Jacket she leaned up and placed a kiss on his jaw.

"_Maybe that will help you grieve your loss_"

Aurora let out a yelp as Tommy suddenly wrapped an arm around her and with a large tug placed her in front of him on Bucephalus. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"_If I don't find me fuckin' cap, you'll owe me more than that_" Tommy grumbled, his breath tickling Aurora's ear sending a shiver of delight through her.

Aurora could feel her heart steadily getting fast as Tommy brought his arms to rest on her thighs, his hands gripping the reins and clicking his tongue he brought them forwards.

"Come on Fortune" Aurora whistled turning her head, waiting for her brown mare to walk beside them before happily leaning back into Tommy, enjoying his warmth.

The air was growing colder and while Aurora had enjoyed her time, she wanted to get back home, hopefully convincing Tommy to stay the night.

"**There it is Tommy!**" Aurora chirped, pointing to the ground at Tommy's cap as they drew closer to the stable.

Giving her thigh a gentle pat, Tommy got down from Bucephalus and headed for the cap. Aurora watched him, pick it up and brush it off before placing the crown back on his head where it belonged.

"Any damages your majesty?" Aurora enquired humorously, titling her head to the side to false concern.

"Lucky for you mouse the answer is no"

Heading back Aurora's way, Tommy took hold of both horses and pulled them towards home, a secret smile gracing his face. Looking down Aurora felt a smile slip on to her face, it was nice to see him genuinely happy. Both didn't want to leave this moment, Aurora didn't want Tommy to go back to Small Heath and not see him again for days, she wanted to hear his voice in person and not on the phone. Tommy on the other hand was thinking of ways he could convince Aurora to come down to Birmingham, perhaps she could meet the family properly as well as spend time touring the city with him rather than just taking her to Charlie's Yard like he had done the last time.

After making sure the horses were settled for the night, Tommy and Aurora headed back into town. Aurora was hungry and feeling desperate to reach her house where she could eat to her own pleasure. It had been a long day and her feet were still in complete agony from the walk so bed and food seemed to be her very future heaven.

"Do you want to come in for tea Tommy?" Aurora smiled shyly as Tommy pulled up outside the house.

"Sure" Tommy replied and stepping out the car he lit a cigarette and headed round to the passenger side.

Opening the door, Aurora took his stretched out hand and allowed him to help her out.

"Thank you!"

As Tommy went to lock the car, Aurora pushed her gate open and walked to her front door. She almost dropped her keys in excitement to get inside. Upon entering the house, Aurora kicked off her shoes and ran to the kitchen, stopping short as she turned on the light and let out a loud groan.

"What is it mouse?" Tommy asked from behind her and taking a peak over her shoulder, he let out a laugh.

"I forgot I did that" Aurora grumbled looking at the mess of cake she had made earlier.

She didn't remember it being so big, the kitchen was covered making Aurora sign in disappointment. She wasn't going to get to eat yet, not when she needed to clean her mess.

"Is this how you bake mouse?" Tommy smirked, blowing smoke into the air.

Bringing her elbow into his stomach lightly, Aurora let out a frustrated huff and turned to frown at him.

"Yes Tommy I love throwing cake across the floor, it really brightens me day" she replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I see that mouse"

"Oh fuck off Tommy!" Aurora snapped, unable to stop smiling at the dry humoured bastard.

Walking forwards, Aurora began to pick bits of cake and place it in the bin feeling guilty for not getting it right and giving it to her parents, especially after her Mam had been so understanding.

With the help of Tommy, it didn't take them long to have the kitchen back in order and pulling out a chair, Tommy took a seat at the table and watched Aurora as she began to prepare some sandwiches.

"You hungry Tommy?" Aurora hummed turning to give him her timeless smile.

"No, thank you mouse"

Shrugging at his reply, Aurora decided she would eat him sandwich too, it would be rude to waste after all. Heading towards the table, Aurora began to dig into the much needed food while Tommy watched on, new cigarette lit from the case he forever left at her table. Reaching behind him, Tommy proceeded to grab the whiskey and with a giggle, Aurora imagined this was as close to domestic bliss as anyone could get with Thomas Shelby.

"_Will you have to go back to Birmingham now Tommy?_" Aurora whispered against Tommy's chest.

It was late and they had both retired to the couch where Aurora had immediately wrapped herself around Tommy, holding him in place like she was scared he would run off. What had started of as the worst day had became one of Aurora's favourites. Tommy made her happy but on top of that he brought her a feeling of peace and completion. He helped keep Bill at bay and her heartache from her brothers death locked within.

"Do you want me to go back?"

Shifting slightly, Tommy looked down and cupped her face, bringing her head up until her eyes flickered to his.

"_No not if you don't have to, I want you to stay here with me_" Aurora admitted, her cheeks flushing under his stare.

She hoped he would stay but when you had a kingdom that didn't sleep, it was hard to stay in one place for a long duration. Tommy didn't look exhausted yet Aurora couldn't help but believe that behind his ambitions was a man that just wanted to sleep for a night without interruptions or the tragedies from war bothering him. Aurora also wondered if Tommy ever ate, she had yet to see him put anything in his mouth that wasn't smoke or drink.

"I have a meeting with your Dad tomorrow" Tommy replied, not giving a straight answer making Aurora feel quite frustrated but like Tommy had pointed out before, she was nosey and nosey people needed to know everything.

"About what?"

Usually she was invited to her Dad's business meetings particularly if he needed notes so Aurora thought it strange that he hadn't mentioned anything to her.

"Now that is a secret mouse" Tommy winked placing his lips against hers in an attempt to silence the questions he knew were coming.

"_Fine keep your secrets Mr Shelby_" Aurora beamed giving him one last kiss before she melted into his chest again and closed her eyes.

She was tired and Tommy in the moment was more comfortable than her own precious bed.

Tommy waited to hear her light snores, the indication that his mouse was in a deep sleep. It didn't take long and placing one of his arms under her legs, he pulled them up from the couch and to the stairs. Tommy took his time getting up the narrow stairs, being careful not to knock Aurora's head off the wall while smirking at the image, keeping the chuckle in his throat down. He decided he would head back to Birmingham, leaving her a note to wake up to with the promise of his return.

Entering Aurora's bedroom, he placed her down on the bed and taking hold of the blanket, he gently brought it out from underneath her and covered her with it, smiling as she sighed happily in her sleep.

Looking down at his mouse Tommy came to the conclusion that his brothers could manage without him for the night.


	25. Loss

Aurora laid still on her side, her head firmly on the pillow as she watched Tommy across the room. She had been watching him for quite a while, daring not to move and bother him. It was plain to see that while Aurora had been sleeping, Tommy had tasked himself with a small bit of snooping around Aurora's room, perhaps even the whole house. The empty side of her bed had not been slept in which meant Tommy had ample amount of time to complete his search quest. Aurora didn't mind, her house was open to him, she had nothing to hide within these walls. If truth be told, it made her happy to see him take such interest.

Tommy was now resting on the chair in the corner of the room, his feet up on her small desk. Something within his hand had taken his interest and to Aurora's surprise his eyes filled with such raw emotion, one she had never seen the likes of before. He appeared, sad, disgusted, furious and agitated all at once, it was overwhelming and the more time that passed the more thick the air around them became. Aurora could see that Tommy was offended by what was in his hands yet he made no move to take it from his sight

Pulling herself into a sitting position, Aurora swallowed harshly as she finally recognised the small box he had found.

She began cursing herself internally for not hiding them better but how was she to know that Tommy of all people would find them. Tommy's eyes flickered to hers momentarily, acknowledging that he knew she was awake before turning back to the box. With a small yawn, Aurora slipped out of bed and approached Tommy, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a soft reassuring squeeze. She smiled slightly as he reached up and took her hand. Without uttering a single word she bent down until their ears lined up and stared down into the box with him.

Aurora had never seen David's war medals up close before. When he had handed her the box and told her to take them away she had done so. Never had she gotten the urge to open it up and look inside. Now as Aurora came face to face with them she couldn't find the words to describe just how haunting they appeared. They were nicely decorative medals, glimmering in the morning sunlight and yet Aurora was terrified. Flashbacks of the war erupted within her mind, the smell, the fear, the loss, the pain from the aftermath. Aurora then felt guilty, she couldn't possibly fathom what Tommy was thinking as he looked down at these small pieces of torment, the shiny little medals that came with a life filled with nightmares, suffering and anguish.

"I remember me Dad destroying his, I think Chris did too but David was different. One day he came to me, demanding I take the medals far away from him, somewhere that he'll never see them again, couldn't destroy them you see, said he tried yet couldn't tear them away from his hand. Suppose everyone felt differently about them. Henry never got any medals, to them bastards in power he was just another nameless solider who had fallen into the mud. Why would they give a solider medals when he had failed at his job. You were all sent away to do the worst possible task and what did you get in return for the trauma, a bunch of fucking shiny medals, worth nothing but painful memories" Aurora explained, a tear dripping onto Tommy's shirt as her thoughts shifted to Henry.

Feeling her tears drip on to his shirt, Tommy snapped out his trance and hastily placed the lid on top of the box. Turning to face Aurora, he gave her a pointed look, one that told her to dry her tears and pull through the sadness. Bringing her hand away from Tommy's shoulder, Aurora quickly wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The War is over mouse, let's not look into the past ey? It's time for everyone to fuckin' move on"

Putting the box back into the draw he got it from, he slammed it and rubbed a hand over his face. Bending down, Aurora placed a kiss on his head, letting her lips linger against his hair for a moment.

"_It's not over, not for you and that's ok to admit. You don't have to pretend with me Tommy, just know I'm here, always_" Aurora cooed gently running her fingers through his hair before caressing his cheek.

Bringing his hand away from his eyes, Tommy leaned up and pressed his lips softly against Aurora's. Pulling her into his lap, he held her close, craving her touch in a desperation he had never experienced before. Tommy felt his mind beginning to settle slightly as her warmth seeped into his skin, dragging those cold, damp tunnels from head and replacing them with a set of golden eyes.

Detangling herself free, Aurora stood up and offered her hand out with a smile.

"Come on, breakfast and then office"

"You get dressed mouse, I'll start the cups of tea"

Looking down, Aurora noticed she was still in yesterday's clothes and suddenly she felt exceedingly dirty. It was best Tommy started breakfast without her, Aurora was in serious need of a wash and new clothes that didn't smell like rain and stables.

"Good idea Tommy, I won't be long" Aurora reassured already heading towards her wardrobe as Tommy gave her a slight nod and headed out the room.

Noting that she hadn't heard his footsteps on the stairs, Aurora closed one of the wardrobe doors and frowned, waiting for him to speak up or make an appearance.

"Aurora" Tommy finally called out and tugging on a light yellow dress, Aurora threw it on the bed and walked out the room.

Tommy was stood looking up at a painting, his head to the side as he looked on in wonder. The painting showed a beauteous horse, gracefully sprinting through a field of wild flowers, an angry scar running down its side. It was a exquisite but harrowing piece of art.

"Yes Tommy?" Aurora enquired appearing beside him, waiting patiently for him to bring his eyes away from the painting.

"This piece.......who painted it?" Tommy wondered, admiring the work while resisting the urge to pull it from the wall and place it within his own home.

"I did, I thought adding me own work to the house would be a nice touch, make it more personal to me. All the paintings you see on the wall are mine" Aurora confessed with a shrug.

She had never been proud of her work but it did make her happy to see people's reaction to it whether they liked it or not.

"Now tell me mouse why would you be working in a fuckin' office when you could be charging toffs for your work. Robbing them out of hundreds, perhaps even thousands of pounds. You have a skill mouse, why not use it?" Tommy frowned before throwing her a wink.

"It's more of a hobby Tommy, something I do for fun, not to rob people" Aurora laughed, rolling her eyes at him.

Did Tommy ever stop thinking of ways to swipe coin from underneath people?

"Well if business ever fails, you could prostitute your work" Tommy offered seriously causing Aurora to scoff and slap his shoulder.

"Thomas!... just go downstairs and get breakfast going" Aurora shook her head, grabbing him and pushing him towards the stairs.

Turning to walk in the direction of the bathroom, Aurora found herself giggling at how peculiar Tommy Shelby was.

What had she gotten herself into?

To Aurora's disappointment, breakfast passed fast. She had wanted to enjoy his company more but they had already been pushing for time. Knowing she couldn't keep him within her home forever, Aurora had reluctantly followed him out to the car and there they began the drive to the office. Arriving at work, Aurora took Tommy's hand and held it tightly, ignoring the shocked stares from workers as they walked through the doors. Holding her head up, Aurora focused her attention on her Dads office. She could see him watching them through the door but it did not deter Aurora from dropping Tommy's hand, it was time everyone got used to seeing them together.

"Morning William" Tommy announced heading into the office first.

William noticing the happiness in his daughters eyes placed a large smile on his face and relaxed in his chair knowing the troubles from yesterday had gone. William also wasn't cretinous, he knew the two had spent the night together. He had been informed by one of the workers of Tommy's appearance the evening before and now he was grateful for it, being that Tommy was the one who had made his child smile once more.

"Morning Tommy, Aurora" William greeted, giving Aurora a knowing look.

"Ok Dad, I will leave you men to your business but I'm going to need something to do"

Letting go of Tommy's hand she stared at her Dad expectantly, still not feeling too happy about being left out of business and kept in the dark.

"I have no work for you today Aurora so do as will but be back for 3, I shall be done with your Tommy by then" William smirked humorously trying to tease his daughter and watching her face go red, he let out a laugh.

"Fine suppose I'll head to the Golden Lion, see you two in a bit"

Leaning up Aurora placed her lips on Tommy's cheek and slipping her hand into his pocket, she removed his car keys and headed for the door.

"Try not to get drunk mouse, we don't want a repeat of last time!"

The atmosphere in the pub was tense and oppressive. Aurora had walked in, a wide smile on her face ready to greet the locals but upon entering that smile had immediately dropped. Looking around she saw every man sat in silence, staring down at their drinks in sadness and pity. Their hats were firmly removed from their heads in a sign of respect and to Aurora's horror she noticed that she was the only one dressed in yellow, everyone else wore black. There was no laughter, no playfulness, the room had been stripped from joy.

Instead of leaving the door to slam behind her, Aurora gripped the handle and slowly closed it trying not to make a sound. She cursed herself for wearing heels as they echoed painfully throughout the pub with each step she took towards the bar. Watching her approach with caution, Keith sent her the tiniest smile, the poor girl didn't know.

"_Keith what's happened?_" Aurora whispered, leaning over the bar.

Nodding his head over to the corner of the room, Aurora turned around and saw George sat by himself looking like the world had shattered around at his wife.

"_George's wife died_" Keith announced and with a small gasp, Aurora turned back to him with wide sad eyes.

"_No! When? What happened?_" She begged, her hand coming to her mouth.

Her poor George!

"_Five days ago, poor woman died in her sleep. Doctor said there was nothing that could be done, it was her age that took her. The funeral was earlier at dawn, her favourite time of the day_" Keith explained mournfully sending a burst of guilt through Aurora.

George had lost the woman he loved, he had lost everything and she didn't even know. He was her friend and she hadn't the faintest clue of what was happening in his life. Giving Keith her thanks, Aurora took a deep breath and slowly began to approach George.

"_Hey there_" she managed to croak out, not knowing what to say to the broken hearted man.

To her surprise George looked up with tired sleepless eyes and managed to grace her with a smile.

"Here she is! My little ray of sunshine, came to cheer an old guy up. You look beautiful may I say" George greeted her, taking the time to admire the burst of yellow. He was tired of seeing black everywhere he went.

"_Oh George! I'm so sorry, had I know...I.._" Aurora pleaded coming to sit beside him only to be cut off as George took her hand and shushed her.

"You weren't to know Darling, I didn't expect it myself...._it should of been me first_"

Aurora felt her nose beginning to tingle watching George tear up and let out a sob of anguish. She was helpless. There was absolutely nothing she could do to help him, all she could do was offer her upmost comfort.

Wrapping her arm around him, Aurora allowed George to weep on her shoulder. She softly began to hum, hoping she could at least soothe him for the moment.

"_Aurora will you help me?_" George whispered, wiping his tears away with shaky hands.

"Yeah of course George, what is it?"

"Maddison's things.....I can't bring myself to go through them" George admitted, replaying the times he had tried to pack up her clothes and proceeded to cry over them each time.

"I'll help you George, come on me ole fool!" Aurora smile gently helping him up from his seat and feeling grateful to escape the pub, George hurried Aurora along to his house.

His bedroom smelt sweet with hints of floral, Aurora imagined George had been spraying his wife's perfume each day. In the corner of the room were empty boxes, waiting for her things to be placed inside and put away. It wasn't that George was trying to remove her from memory but seeing her things caused his heart to shatter over and over each day. He still wasn't sure how he was going to live without her.

Aurora who had been waiting in the doorway, slowly began making her way into the room trying her hardest not to overstep her boundaries or do anything to cause further upset.

"Thank you Aurora, you're a good child" George nodded sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Do you not have any children George?" Aurora enquired heading over the boxes and getting down on her knees.

Turning around she waited until George give her a nod of approval before she started her task.

"**_Oh gods no!_** Maddison was very firm with her no children rule. She wanted to travel, explore! She didn't want to be sat at home, surrounded by children. That would of been her worst nightmare!" George chuckled slapping his knee, remembering how Maddison had pulled him to one side on their wedding day and demand that he didn't plant no children in her.

"And how did you meet her?" Aurora continued, slowly beginning to fold the clothes she had found on the floor.

She wanted to pull happy memories from George, she wanted him to remember his wife and cherish his time with her instead of constantly remembering her death.

"We met in 1868, I was very young in fact I had just turned sixteen. I remember my friend Sam bringing this beautiful woman to the house. Her hair was a golden dream, it fell down her back in stunning waves and her eyes.....oh her eyes I had never seen a green so vibrant. She was with my friend but I knew right there and then that she was the woman I wanted to marry. I quickly fell deeply in love with her. I would have done anything to make her happy. We began sneaking around soon after meeting, we didn't want to hurt Sam yet our selfish needs came first. He was angry of course but even he could see just how much we had fallen for each other and with his blessing we continued our courting. You know we got married after five months, there was no waiting around. I can't remember if I asked her father for her hand either" George revealed, a loving look in his eyes, his heart swelling painfully.

He missed her dearly.

Aurora listened on with a smile, she could only dream of having a love as strong as George's and Maddison's. Maddison was a lucky woman, they were both lucky to have each other and to have the undying love.

"I wish I could of met her" Aurora remarked thinking about the remarkable woman who had captured the heart of her favourite fool.

"I told her all about you, talked her head off all night about how funny you were. She wanted me to bring you home, help you recover from your upset at the hands of 'these stupid men' as she put it"

Maddison had been irate that day, wondering why he had spent so much time at the pub, missing his tea. When he had explained the story and how sad Aurora had been, his wife had immediately went into protective mode and begged him to go find the girl he had so carelessly let go out the pub with a stranger.

"May I ask how is that stupid man that hurt you so?" George grinned already knowing the answer.

He could see from the redness in her cheeks and the sparkle in her golden eyes that Aurora had fallen deeply for someone and he imagined that someone was the man who had came into the pub to collect her.

"He's.....great! We're great" Aurora chirped shyly hiding her face with her hair.

"Just great?"

"Ok fine George! It's amazing! I'm so happy but m'terrified! M'terrified I have fallen too quickly, m'terrified that I am growing to love him and that just maybe he doesn't feel the same. He loved someone before her met me! What if she comes and he leaves?" Aurora felt like she was bursting from the seams as words tumbled from her mouth.

"If he leaves, he's a brainless bastard! You are, my dear, a fine beautiful smart young woman and if you can't capture that mans heart then no one can. Forgot this other woman she is nothing to you and soon with your help she will slip from his mind too. Never doubt yourself sweetheart, you are worthy of everything and anything! If you ever need this ole fool to roughen him up I will, I still have some fight left!"

At his words, Aurora let out a small laugh, swallowing the lump in her throat as she overcame the urge to cry. Standing up, she approached George and threw her arms around him.

"_Thank you George_" Aurora sniffled, the ole fool had a way with words and without truly knowing it, he had helped Aurora greatly.

Patting her back, George rose from the bed and sighed with a smile.

"Let's continue packing up, I think I'm ready to face it"

It was just past two in the afternoon when Aurora finished putting the last box gently in the loft and feeling a sense of accomplishment she joined George downstairs. She would have to leave soon but she needed to make sure George was as good as he could possibly be and that she would see him again this week. Aurora wanted to look after George, she never wanted him to ever feel alone especially during his time of grieving.

"I'll be sure to make you one of my cakes for our next meeting George" Aurora beamed sitting on the arm of George's chair.

He was resting by the fire now, his body aching from the heaviness he had been carrying around in his heart.

"Before you leave I want to give you something" George announced reaching into his pocket and handing Aurora a small blue box.

"I don't need anything George, I just wanted to help" Aurora protested, not wanting to be taking advantage of his generosity. She had done this to help him and didn't expect to receive anything in return.

"Please I insist!"

Reluctantly taking the box from his hand, Aurora slowly lifted the lid and felt her mouth go dry.

Inside was the most elegant and mesmerising brooch Aurora had laid eyes on. It was a small flower made up of pearls and small diamonds. Inside the flower was a larger diamond that had silver vines decorated with foliage which warped their way around the flower. Aurora was lost for words and lifting her hand, she hesitantly touched it.

"It was one of the gifts I gave to Maddison on our wedding day, I want you to have it, Maddison wants you to have it" George informed Aurora staring at the brooch with her.

He could feel his wife in the room with him, he knew Maddison was telling him it was the right thing to do.

"_George I....couldn't...possibly!....I can't_" Aurora stuttered over her words with wide eyes, she couldn't take something this important, she couldn't take anything.

"Please Aurora, this is our gift to you. Treasure it and one day will you promise to wear it at your own wedding? I hope I get to see it but I am old now Aurora and if I die before then I will die happily knowing you wore it to marry the man you love" George requested, happy tears in his eyes as he stared up at the woman he saw as a daughter.

"_I promise George. I will keep it safe and when I get married I will wear it proudly, close to me heart where it belongs_"

Satisfied and overjoyed by her answer, George felt himself relax and taking his hand Aurora relaxed along side him. She couldn't wait to see Tommy and appreciate him being here, safe and alive but for now her ole fool would receive Aurora's attention.

She stayed until he had fallen asleep, finally resting after the hellish week he had been through and placing a blanket over his frame, Aurora kissed his head and quietly slipped from the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've had someone confused as to why I always put me instead of my. Here I am to explain to my lovelies.  
If you're from the north of England or other certain areas you tend to say me a lot, I don't know why it's just one of those things. I always have to correct myself when I'm around other people. You'll also notice Tommy has done it quite a bit when you watch Peaky Blinders. We're strange humans that's all it is 😂😂


	26. Promise

Aurora was running late back to the office and pulling out her pocket watch she sighed with a shrug. It was already past three but there was something she needed to do first and rather than head straight to the office, she drove home. Aurora knew Tommy wouldn't mind and even if he did, her gift to him would make up for her tardiness. She would be lying if she didn't admit the fact she was enjoying driving Tommy's car. It drove so smoothly and felt nice, not like her car which threw her up and down constantly. Her car was incredibly weak yet the engine was strong so being within Tommy's car, well it was a nice change.

Not wanting to take longer than what was necessary, Aurora jumped out the car and rushed towards her door. Once inside, she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom before throwing open the top draw of her dressing table. Reaching into her pocket, Aurora pulled out the box containing Maddison's brooch and smiling softly, she placed it gently in the back of the draw. It would be safe there and guarded heavily until the day she married.

"Me? Married?" Aurora laughed to herself, it was a strange notion to think of.

Sure, Aurora would like to be married sometime in the future but who would be the brave man to do it?

Who on earth would go through the suffering of being married to her?

He would have to be strong enough to deal with her family too otherwise they would rip him apart and spit pieces of him back at her. To Aurora, marriage was good yet what she wanted more than anything was a baby. Having a baby out of wedlock was heavily frowned upon especially if there was no man around. When Aurora had been younger she witnessed herself the torture a young woman went through after fallen pregnant to a man who didn't want her child. The people in town had been ruthless and the woman had ran to the countryside to raise her baby away from the judgment and ridicule.

Breaking free from her thoughts, Aurora closed the draw and headed into the hall. Walking up to the painting, she turned her head to the side and bit her lip as she came to a decision.

"How would you like to have a new home?" Aurora wondered out loud, speaking to the horse within the painting.

Aurora wanted to do this for Tommy and if he had liked it so much, she knew he would take care of the piece and not leave it to collect dust somewhere. Reaching up, Aurora pulled down the painting and running her fingers along it, she smiled. Remembering she still had some left over brown paper in the kitchen, Aurora made her way down the stairs, painting under her arms and a feeling of excitement coursing through her. Though Tommy already knew what it would be, Aurora couldn't help but feel giddy, this would be her first gift to him. Upon entering the kitchen, the usually messy woman wrapped Tommy's present with care, marvelling at just how well she could fold paper when she tried. Bringing the gift up to her face, Aurora suddenly felt vulnerable. In her eyes she was giving a bit of herself away to Tommy and while it was only a painting, it was still important that Tommy got the message.

She wanted to be his.

The gift now rested in the back of the car as Aurora drove to the office, now extremely late and hoping the men had taken more time to discuss business. At the beginning there had been tension between her Dad and Tommy. Aurora thought there would be more tension now that Tommy had took over but her Dad seemed relieved at the idea and almost happy to see Tommy. The Peaky Blinders were going to be around a lot more now and in Aurora's eyes it was beneficial that both families formed a bond whether they liked each other or not.

Aurora arrived at the office quickly and without any incidents, she of course drove more carefully than these men. She could see her parents house from where she had parked and began to wonder if her Mam was alright. Aurora hadn't seen her since she had stepped into the office and tried to soothe her upset child. Aurora knew her Mam would be still worried so as she got out the car, Aurora made a mental note to go visit once Tommy had headed back home. Perhaps this time she could make a cake without destroying it.

Walking into the office, Aurora saw her Dad and Tommy engaging in light talk over whiskey. The both looked at peace and seemed to be enjoying the company. Aurora felt reluctant to interrupt them but just as she was about to turn to walk to her office, her Dad looked up and smiled. Noticing this Tommy turned his head and stared directly at her, a light smirk gracing his face. Beaming widely, Aurora headed back their way and entered the office.

"Sorry m'late something came up" Aurora apologised as she handed Tommy his keys and sat down beside him.

"Well you're not drunk so what was it?" William enquired watching his daughters eyes grow sad and with a sigh she leaned over the desk and grabbed the whiskey bottle.

Taking a long drink, Aurora's thoughts went back to George. The poor man, she felt incredibly upset at the reality of him trying to carry on without his wife.

How would he cope?

Would he be alright in time?

It weighed on Aurora's mind yet she felt helpless knowing there was nothing to be done. All she could do was offer her company and pray it was enough.

"George's wife died, terrible thing. The poor man is in pieces" Aurora mumbled reluctantly placing the bottle down and leaning back, noticing how tired her body truly felt.

"Who's George?" Tommy grunted, his question coming out as more of a demand, his eyes flickering to dark then back to light.

"Me friend from the pub, you met him that day you came to drag me 'ome" Aurora frowned slightly, wondering why Tommy was staring at her so intently.

"The old man?" The questioning continued until Aurora nodded her head and turned to her Dad.

"Dad I want to make sure he's looked after"

The Hayes took care of their own and that now included George, Aurora would make sure he had all that he needed and that all his worries vanished. Aurora also, with George's permission would see to it that Maddison had the most beautiful headstone possible. If there were things that could be done to honour Maddison memory then let be done.

"Of course Chavi! We will help your friend in whatever way possible" William stated, admiring Aurora's kind heart and willingness to help those in need.

"Thank you" Aurora could always take her Dads word, there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his children.

"Now you'll have to excuse me, it's time I got home to Anne for tea" William announced getting up from his chair and holding his hand out to Tommy "I look forward to our announcement"

Standing too, Tommy placed a genuine smile on his face and shook William's hand, amused by the dumbfounded look that crossed Aurora's face.

"Me too William"

"Do I not get to know this announcement?" Aurora retorted, her eyes rolling as she looked pointedly at their joint hands.

Walking around the desk, William bent down and placed a kiss on Aurora's head.

"No, enjoy the rest of your day Aurora, Tommy"

And with that he headed out the office and disappeared from sight leaving the pair alone together once again.

"So, did you and Dad finalise the handing over of the businesses as well as the North?" Aurora questioned looking up at Tommy as he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah" was all Tommy replied watching closely for her reaction.

He knew Aurora still wasn't sure about it, in her heart she hadn't wanted Tommy to take over. It would be a while before she came to terms with what had happened but Aurora could also see that it was best for business. Her family would now bring in a lot more money, Aurora would have the means to do whatever she will. Tommy didn't want her stuck in the family office for the rest of her life, she needed to be out in the world doing things that fulfilled her like painting.

"What do we do now, _boss_?" Aurora smirked folding her arms and placing her feet upon the desk.

Tommy's eyes followed up her stockings and over her knees to where her dress had rode to the middle of her thighs. Aurora remained oblivious to the fight going on inside Tommy's head. The woman was incredibly tempting yet taking Aurora on her Fathers desk wasn't something he imagined her wanting to do. Letting out a cough, Tommy diverted his eyes and looked up into Auroras golden orbs.

"I need a new office, one away from the shop. A proper one for Shelby Company Limited" Tommy stated pointing at her, his face taking on a look of determination.

"You want it in Birmingham?"

"Yes, I want to be able to get from office to home quickly and I want you to be in charge of finding it"

Nodding her head, Aurora quickly moved herself to the other side of the office and sat in front of the type writer where she began to take notes.

"Right, so you want it in Birmingham, does it need to be discreet Tommy or easy to find?" Aurora asked feeling excited at having her own project, one that involved Tommy.

"Not discreet but not easy to find and I don't want some run down building with fuckin' holes in the windows. It needs to be new and nice, one that shows people just exactly how high we're fuckin' rising mouse" Tommy declared turning to look at Aurora who had giggled at his statement with a look of admiration on her face.

"Yes Tommy and I suppose you want it big?"

Humming in agreement, Tommy put out his cigarette and joined Aurora behind the desk. Aurora felt her heart speed up drastically as he leaned over and brought his lips to his ears.

"It needs multiple rooms for new offices and space for the secretaries, it can't be cramped up, I'm not operating a sweatshop" Tommy grunted making sure Aurora typed every detail, word for word.

"Of course, anything else Tommy?"

Why did she feel so nervous?

It was just Tommy yet Aurora was under immense pressure. She needed to get this right, she couldn't fail Tommy.

"I want you to arrange a trip to Birmingham, I don't want you searching from here. You have a good eye, it's best you search in person" Tommy ordered, giving her a excuse to be in Birmingham while also secretly giving him the excuse for her to be nearer to him.

"I'd love to Tommy!" Aurora chirped, her voice coming out overly passionate causing her face to flush.

Biting down on her lip Aurora took the paper from the typewriter and folded it before placing it in her pocket. She would start on the task tomorrow and find Tommy the greatest office possible.

"Come show me out mouse, I have to get back to Small Heath" Tommy announced taking her hand and pulling her up from the chair.

This is the part Aurora hated most, saying goodbye to him. She wasn't a child, she wouldn't have a strop and beg him to stay. Gripping his hand tightly, Aurora allowed Tommy to lead her outside and into the street. The walk to the car was short but Aurora made sure to enjoy each second. She wondered what Tommy would say once he saw the present resting on the back seat. Aurora hoped it would brighten the rest of the day, Tommy deserved to have a full day of happiness without the issues that constantly brought a frown on to his handsome face.

"There's your Dad" Tommy nodded as they stood by the car.

Leaning on her toes, Aurora followed his gaze and feeling the rage build up inside her, she stepped back and blinked. Her eyes were deceiving her surely yet as she opened them once again, Aurora couldn't deny the truth. There in the middle of the street stood her Dad with Debbie. Her Dad looked somewhat furious and unable to contain herself, Aurora marched around the car, straight towards the source of her anger leaving a confused Tommy behind.

"**_What the fuck is this?!_**" Aurora sneered, hands clenched at her sides, she was shaking.

"Aurora sweetheart!" William called out in surprise watching the storm heading for them, knowing there was nothing to be done.

Ignoring her Dad, Aurora kept her glare on Debbie.

"**I said what the fuck is this?! What are you doing here?!**" Aurora demanded, her tone becoming more sinister with each word.

She would not play Debbie's games today, the woman had been warned over and over to stay away. Aurora wondered where her Mam was.

Did she know her Dad was here with the bitch of the North?

The answer was a definite no. Had her Mam known she would of been out in the street plotting another attack on Debbie and bringing her to the floor, uncaring of who witnessed it.

"I'm talking to your Dad" Debbie replied, a look of innocence on her face and letting out a bark of laughter, Aurora grabbed the woman tight by the arm and twisted it.

"**NO! You don't get to speak to him! You don't even get to fucking look at him! If you don't leave right now I'll rip your head from your pathetic little shoulders!**"

Debbie began to laugh despite the pain in her arm. Aurora was the weakest of the Hayes, she wouldn't go through with it, she was too sweet.

"Aurora please darling let me handle it" William pleaded trying to pull his daughter away only for her to rip herself from his grip and turn her glare on to him.

"**_Are you Dad? Are you handling it? You've been saying this for years and she's still fucking here! SO YOU TELL ME HOW YOU'RE HANDLING IT!_**" Aurora roared pushing Debbie away and look between the two suspiciously.

William felt his heart break knowing his daughters trust in him was diminishing. She was right, he hadn't been dealing with the situation and it was bringing his family apart.

"Tommy please" William sighed, his eyes full of sadness and hurt.

"_Come on mouse_" Aurora heard Tommy whisper as she felt an arm wrap around her chest.

"**_I want her gone_**" Aurora barked trying to lunge forward only for Tommy to pull her back. 

"Let your Dad handle it mouse"

"Finally get yourself a man Aurora? He's very handsome" Debbie smirked giving Tommy a wink, filling him with disgust and the temptation to let Aurora go.

"**_Oh shut up!_**" Aurora exclaimed before letting Tommy lead her back to the office.

She could hear her Dad screaming at Debbie behind her but Aurora thought it too late, the issue of Debbie had gone on long enough.

Pushing her through the office door, Tommy watched as Aurora began to pace.

"Mouse?"

Ignoring his call, Aurora continued to pace, pulling at her hair and letting out a small scream.

"**_Aurora!_**" His tone was loud and demanding, he wouldn't be ignored.

Stopping in her tracks, Aurora looked up at him and frustratedly brushed a tear from her cheek, angry at herself for crying over someone like Debbie.

"_I hate her Tommy, I hate her so much!_"

Taking a few steps towards her, Tommy wrapped his arms around his mouse and sighed as she latched on and buried her face into his chest. Feeling his comfort surround her, Aurora began to focusing on breathing, letting a sense of calmness wash over her. Keeping an arm around her shoulders, Tommy lead Aurora to a chair and placed her on it.

"Who is she mouse?" Tommy questioned wanting to get to the bottom of why Aurora was so enraged.

"Some woman in love with me Dad. Her and me Mam were once friends then when Dad came along they both fell for him. He of course picked the better woman but Debbie has never given up on having him. That woman has caused so many problems yet she's still around, why? If she's never won then why?" Aurora frowned, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Do you think her and your Dad are having or were having an affair?"

The question was unmerciful and gut wrenching but Tommy knew it needed to be asked. Aurora needed to be confronted with the topic she was avoiding just as she did her nightmares.

"_I don't know, I'd like to think they haven't but only me Dad knows the truth. Me and Mam have had our suspicions over the years, we've talked about it. Mam said if she ever found out the truth she would leave. I've watched her break her heart over and over wondering if her husband has betrayed her, betrayed the family_" Aurora admitted weakly twiddling with her fingers.

She wanted to say she believed her Dad's innocence, that he would never do something like that yet she couldn't, Aurora would forever have that doubt no matter how much she adored him.

Bringing a chair out, Tommy sat next to Aurora and waited. He didn't want to interrupt her thoughts, it was important she came to terms with it on her own and only when she was ready would he offer advice. They stayed in silence for a few moments before Aurora reached out and cupped his face.

"_Tommy please promise that you'll never hide the truth from me. I don't care if it hurts, please never leave me in the dark. I always need the truth, promise me_" Aurora pleaded bringing her head to rest against his as she gently kissed his lips.

"_Promise me_" she whispered closing her eyes.

"_I promise mouse_"

Bringing his lips against hers, Tommy pulled her close. He was confident in his promise knowing Aurora was intelligent enough to accept nothing but the truth from him. Aurora happy with his answer felt her worries evaporate. She didn't care if she never knew the truth, Aurora refused to let Debbie get under her skin, not when Aurora was at her happiest.

Nevertheless if the affair had happened, Aurora would kill Debbie and that was the one promise she had made to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a little steam next chapter guys 😉  
Also I can't believe this is the 26th chapter, I thought I'd get to about 10, everyone would hate it and I would crawl under a rock with nothing but pictures of Tommy for company 😂


	27. Old Friend

He had sent her a single red rose this time, a thank you for the painting he unwrapped after noticing it in his car. Aurora had been thrilled to hear of his gratitude, the gift was perfect and Tommy was happy. In the beginning she had almost fought with him due to his lack of awareness of the painting being a gift and demanding to pay for it. Aurora expressed that it wasn't the start of her 'prostituting' her word and she would continue to freely hand him parts of herself. She didn't tell him through feeling embarrassed but Tommy knew where Aurora stood when it came to him. Aurora in time wanted to give him every part of her, she wanted to be by his side. Never had she liked being away from home in fact she hated it. Aurora now thought there was nothing worse than being a home and the urge travel to Small Heath was clawing at her heart and mind.

Aurora had spent the morning after Tommy left researching and looking for buildings to become his new office. She took the work incredibly serious and after hours of hunting down possibilities Aurora had formed a list, it was a long list but she was more than willing to visit every building until all Tommy's requirements were met. Tommy had given her a month to find what he was looking for and while it had seemed generous at first, Aurora could now see just how demanding and difficult it was going to be.

It had just passed noon when Aurora decided a break was needed. The sun was bright and the streets were warm, pulling people from their homes. She could hear kids out in the street, laughing and playing why their parents drank happily. Aurora wanted to be a part of the beautiful atmosphere outside so grabbing an empty basket, she headed on outside. Hers eyes protested against the sun, willing Aurora to go back inside and work but protesting against the idea, Aurora walked on giving each neighbour a smile. She would head into the heart of town and pick up the ingredients she needed in order to bake. It was nice to be outside, enjoying the fresh air without the need of a winter coat, without trembling with each gust of wind. Summer was nearing and Aurora couldn't contain her excitement.

As Aurora wondered down the street she found herself getting lost in thought. After what happened yesterday afternoon, Aurora was avoiding her parents, particularly her Dad. She couldn't face either of them yet, Aurora wasn't sure what she'd say or do when confronted with the issue again. She hoped her Dad had finally told Debbie to go away for good but knowing the woman she would remain in their lives until her dying breath. Aurora would never think to hurt anyone, she wasn't like her family yet there was something about Debbie that made her want to do the most unspeakable of things. If Aurora had it in her, she would happily kill the woman yet deep down she knew she would never, she couldn't. Despite the hate building inside her, threatening to escape, Aurora would feel guilt if she were to act out. Being exhausted from the all the trouble that had occurred over the years, Aurora had made a promise last night while laid in bed that she wouldn't get involved anymore and instead would focus on her own happiness. She finally felt she had reached the highest level of happiness since Henry's death and it wouldn't do to be constantly seeking out the sadness in life.

"**_Daisy! Daisyyyyyyy!_**"

A familiar voice called out from behind Aurora and hearing her old school nickname, she turned around with a smile. There, running towards her was Peter, her best friend through primary school. Aurora hadn't seen him since they were fourteen and his parents had moved down South but she could recognise that cheeky grin anywhere. His eyes were always lit up and full of mischief which if he was still the same as before would be true. Trouble never found Peter, he was that kid who started it. Watching him bump into people on his way over to her, Aurora let out a laugh and shook her head.

"**_Peter! Watch out!_**"

"**_Finally Daisy! Been calling yah for ages! You gone deaf in your old age woman!_**"

Ah Daisy.

Memories came flooding back and Aurora felt her heart open up to accept them. Peter had given her the nickname when they were six. When the children went out to play, Aurora had the habit of hiding down at the bottom of the school field and decorating her hair with daisies. She would always forget they were in there and would walk back into class, her head full and heavy. Aurora's teacher at the time Mrs Counter would clip her round the ears and drag her to the toilet to remove the flowers. Peter would find entertainment in it and wanting to impress her friend, Aurora began to do it purposely each day and take the harsh slaps that came from Mrs Counter's cold hand. Aurora's ears would ring for hours but at least it brought a smile to Peter's face.

"Sorry was lost in me thoughts Peter" Aurora confessed as he came to stand in front of her.

Throwing his arms around Aurora's back, Peter pulled her close and began to rock both of them back and forth, his laughter ringing through her ears.

"How is me favourite Daisy?! It's been years!" Peter exclaimed, his hold becoming tighter with each second.

"M'good and you Peter? What you doing back?" Aurora wheezed out before finally managing to break free from his grip with a smile.

"Thought coming home might help me head after me divorce" Peter admitted pursing his lips like his struggles were nothing but an inconvenience.

"Sorry to hear that Peter"

"I'm not, if I hadn't came back I wouldn't of seen little Daisy would I?"

He hadn't changed in the slightest, Aurora noted. Peter was still a charmer and easy going, nothing ever seemed to bother him.

"I've missed you Peter! I didn't think I'd see you again!" Aurora exclaimed linking her arm through his and continuing on her journey.

"Well I'm 'ere now Daisy and we have a lot of years to catch up on" Peter chirped, patting her hand while admiring the beautiful views around him.

How he had miss the northern girls!

"We can start right now, come the shop with me and then we'll go back to mine for tea and cake" Aurora offered, feeling delighted at the thought of Peter staying in town.

"Can't right now, m'on me way to Nana's but how about tonight?" Peter offered bringing them to a stop and ruffling Aurora's hair.

Stepping back, Aurora gave him a mocking glare, unamused by the action he had done so much as a child which typically ended up with him being smacked and Aurora refusing to speak to him for a few minutes. She could never ignore him for long, Peter would always do or say something silly that had Aurora in fits of laughter.

"I'd love that! Say six o'clock?"

After giving Peter her address and receiving another hair ruffle, Aurora had proceeded to push him away, swearing loudly as she marched off. Some people looked at her in disgust but rather than feel bad, Aurora laughed, Peter brought out the worst in her. They had been separated constantly in school but now they were adults and no Mrs Counter was going to stop them. Now that Peter was home, perhaps he could even meet Tommy. Peter had always been another brother to Aurora so it was only natural that he was introduced to the man who was entrapping her heart. Aurora wasn't sure how they'd bond, Peter was quite the toff coming from a rich family and a strict family but he was also kind hearted, good and a traitor to his class.

Aurora spent an hour in town before making her way home. Now that she knew she would have a guest, Aurora was adamant to clean the house and make sure everything was gleaming. She would also bake some pastries, cakes and pies as she wasn't certain what Peter liked, they had be apart for such a long time.

Did he drink alcohol or did he prefer tea, coffee?

Did she have enough alcohol in?

Aurora loved to have guests, she just hated the amount of work that went into making everything perfect but this was only Peter. He was her silly friend who had been picked on by the other kids for the gap between his teeth. In all honesty Aurora wasn't sure how they would act with one another, they were adults now and couldn't play out in the streets like they had once done. It was then Aurora realised she didn't know much about her friend at all. She knew the boy from before but she didn't know the man who had moved down South, the man who had been through a divorce. Aurora wondered if he had children of his own, another woman to take home to his family, perhaps he had brought her with him.

Aurora had been busy cleaning when the phone began to rang and throwing down her cleaning rag with a sigh, Aurora made her way into the hall. She wanted it to be Tommy, she needed someone to help with her boredom and who better than him?

Picking up the phone, Aurora quickly greeted the exchange and waited for the call to come through.

"Afternoon Bairn!" Her Mam's cheery voice came through and hearing the happiness in her tone, Aurora smiled to herself.

"Afternoon Mam, how are you?"

"I'm doing good love, listen your Dad wants to know if you can come to the office at seven? He's got a meeting and needs you to take notes"

Her words made Aurora's heart freeze and feeling a sense of panic come over her, she moved the phone away from her ear and took a few deep breaths. No the answer was no, Aurora didn't want to see her Dad, she didn't want to talk to him. She felt like a misbehaved child running from a good hiding although this time it was not her at fault. Then as she continued to panic did Aurora remember she had the perfect reason not to attend the meeting, the perfect reason not to face the python who would snap its fangs at her and devour her as if she were a mere mouse seconds away from its untimely death.

"I can't Mam, tell Dad I'm sorry but Peter from school is back in town and he's coming here tonight" Aurora apologised half heartedly, bringing the phone back up and giving her Mam a response that simultaneously filled her with relief and joy.

"You don't mean Peter Bisset do you Rora?"

Hearing the dismay in her Mam's voice, Aurora let out a laugh. It was plainly obvious that his reputation and face had not been forgotten.

"Yes I do" Aurora replied listening for the familiar sigh she got when she was doing something that was frowned upon.

"That boy was such trouble as a child!"

"M'sure he's changed now he's older Mam"

"No Aurora, men never change, they merely get more frustrating the older they get"Anne stated causing Aurora to giggle hearing her nod through the phone.

"I have to get going Mam, I have a lot to do. I will phone later, I love you" Aurora chirped feeling the time starting to go exceptionally fast.

"Ok bairn, I love you too"

It was past six, Peter was late and Aurora feeling slightly disheartened had sat at the kitchen table, cheek in hand as she stared at the mass amount of food she had laid out. She would wait a little longer and hope he had been caught up in something. Peter had always been late for anything maybe he still hadn't grew out of it. Aurora was more than happy to wait for him, it beat having to sit through a meeting with her Dad, a sweet smile on her face as she took notes and pretended to care for what was happening in the room. Aurora could feel her eyes starting to close and letting out a yawn, she rested there at the table thinking about the left over food she could take to the families who had none tomorrow morning.

Her eyes suddenly shot open, someone was knocking loudly on the door and looking at the clock Aurora saw it was close to seven. She must have fell asleep at the table and as she made move, Aurora could feel the tightness beginning to build in her neck. Letting out another yawn, Aurora slowly began to walk to the door, her heels clicking loudly with each step causing her head to throb in protest.

Throwing open the door she saw Peter stood there, a huge smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"You're late" Aurora pointed out giving him a look a boredom while opening the door wider and gesturing him to come in.

"M'always late Daisy! 'Ere put a smile on that sour face" Peter rolled his eyes handing her the flowers and stepping inside the house before looking round with an appraising stare.

"Thank you.....where did you steal 'em from?" Aurora jokes but watching a cheeky smirk come on to her face, she knew that there was no joke, the flowers were stolen.

"Some shop in town, owner was too busy flirting with another man" Peter shrugged his shoulders making the situation seem innocent.

"Come on through then" Aurora sighed giving him a pointed look and heading towards the kitchen "I know you Peter, if you see anything you like in me house don't steal, I'll cut your fingers off"

"I'd never steal from you Daisy!" Peter protested, offended by her statement. The only thing he wanted to steal from Aurora was some of her time.

Watching him discard his jacket on a chair and sit down, Aurora smiled. He was really here, in Middlesbrough, back home. Aurora just wished the rest of their school friends were here to join them but they had each all went their separate ways over the years and Aurora couldn't remember the last time she saw one of them.

"Drink?"

Holding up the bottle of Irish whiskey, Aurora didn't feel bad for her lack of options. If he didn't like Irish whiskey it wasn't her problem. Nodding his head, Aurora poured him an overly happy amount until the liquid threatened to spill over the edge.

"You'd be a dangerous barmaid"

"Are you complaining Peter? Can you not _hhhhandle_ your drink?" Aurora questioned sickly sweet, twisting her head to the side.

"Still a minx too I see" Peter pointed out, taking a long drink and winking at Aurora.

Sitting down opposite him, Aurora made herself a drink before smiling brightly at Peter, thrilled at his presence.

"So Peter divorced at twenty, how did that happen?" Aurora snorted as he began to choke on his drink and stare at her with a look of disbelief.

"Right down to business Daisy? Hit a man where it hurts!" Peter gasped bringing his hand to his chest like she had struck him but just as she went to apologise he began to laugh.

"Doesn't hurt Daisy! What hurt was that fucking marriage! Taught me a lesson in getting a woman pregnant, misery it was! We both hated each other by the end" Peter exclaimed throwing his head back, his laugh growing louder and louder.

"You have a child!"

It was Aurora's turn to choke, Peter was a Dad. She couldn't imagine him as a Dad, he was too wild, too feral.

"Beautiful thing my Nancy, just turned four last month. Reminds me of you as a kid, little firecracker" Peter smile his eyes filling with love, his head filling with imagines of the only girl who had ever taken his heart and made it her own.

"Four? Oh wow Peter you were young!" Aurora stated, she imagined it must of been extremely hard for him and Nancy's mother to come to terms with.

"Young and stupid Daisy but that girl has changed me world. I could never love anyone like I love her. She's coming here in July to stay for a few weeks, perhaps you'd like to meet her"

"I'd love to Peter!"

"Enough about me Daisy, I want to know what you 'ave been up to over the years!"

Taking another drink, Aurora couldn't contain her delight. Tonight was going well and the fears of not knowing Peter anyone slipped from her mind.

A little earlier

William was grumbling behind his desk when Tommy walked in. Tonight had been the night they had agreed to present Aurora their new business venture. They knew she had been craving to know everything and so far they had managed to keep it from her but in an attempt to hopefully fix things after their confrontation yesterday William had decided to surprise her. Aurora was avoiding him, William wasn't stupid, he had been on Aurora's bad side quite a few times in her life. She was a stubborn girl, always had been and when she was upset everyone would receive her cold shoulder. He didn't blame her for being angry, Aurora had been right to confront him. William hadn't been handling the Debbie situation properly and he understood why it looked suspicious but there was no need for suspicion. When his daughter had calmed down he would explain everything, it wouldn't be tonight though and William would have to deal with the cold shoulder for a while longer.

"Where is she?" Tommy wondered looking around the office with a frown.

It was the agreement that they would meet here at seven and lure Aurora with false pretence to travel to a secret location where they would reveal everything but Aurora wasn't here. Tommy had been reluctant to leave yesterday even after she had reassured him that she was fine. Aurora would do anything for her Dad and the fact she wasn't here was proof enough that she was still sad.

"Change of plan Thomas, Aurora isn't coming" William numbered rubbing his hand over his face in frustration.

"Why?" Tommy knew why nevertheless he still wanted an explanation from William in case something else had happened and his mouse was in need of comfort.

"Apparently she's got an old school friend coming to visit tonight"

"Who?" Tommy enquired inching closer to the desk, his face blank but his tone demanding.

"Peter Bisset, always was a nice lad, a troublemaker, brought out the worst in Aurora yet he was her only true friend. Looks like he's back in town"

"Right" Tommy nodded before turning and walking out the office "night William"

It looked like no one needed him tonight so deciding not to wait around, William would go home and be with Anne while he thought of other ways to make his child smile at him once again.

Present

"**_You robbed people at your own birthday 'cause you didn't think their gifts were enough?!_**"

Throwing her head back, Aurora let out a loud stream of laughter at Peter's story and grabbing the table she willed herself not to fall. She hadn't laughed this much in years, everything inside her hurt but she couldn't stop, not while he continued to tell his tales.

"Yeah! What the fuck do I want with a tea set?!" Peter defended giving her the same look of disgust he had given the gift that day on his fourteenth birthday.

"God you were such a toff!" Aurora remarked taking a drink finally feeling her laughter coming to a stop.

"Toffs don't steal Daisy"

"Peter, toffs steal the fucking most! People can't have anything without a toff trying to sweep it from underneath 'em"

Just as Peter was about to make a sarcastic comment, the sound of the door slamming shut rang out throughout the hall and into the kitchen.

"Expecting company are we?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Aurora expectantly.

Aurora was completely confused, she hadn't even heard anyone come in and then suddenly her door was slamming. Getting up from her chair nervously, Aurora stepped to the side and looked into the hall. Seeing who it was brought the widest smile on to her face which sparked Peter's curiosity.

"Who is it? Your Mam?"

Ignoring his comment, Aurora rushed into the hall and threw her arms around the new guest.

"Tommy! You came back! I wasn't expecting you to be here so soon!"

Bouncing on her toes, Aurora beamed up at him, her eyes twinkling in delight. She hadn't expected him but it wasn't a problem, at least now he got to meet Peter.

The first thing Tommy noticed was how beautiful Aurora looked tonight. Her curls ran smoothly down her back tempting him to reach out and run his fingers through them. The dress she was wearing was a deep red and seemed to cling to her skin before flaring out at her hips with a series of beads. She was wearing a pair of black heels that glimmered under the lights along with the delicate necklace that graced her neck and smelling Aurora's familiar tropical scent, Tommy resisted the urge to bury his face into her neck. Aurora looked like a star and not being able to stop himself, Tommy felt his nostrils flare at the thought of her dressing up for some man called Peter.

"Who's in the kitchen mouse?" Tommy grumbled staring ahead as he brought a possessive hand around her waist.

Noting the darkness in his eyes, Aurora felt her mood shift slightly. Something was bothering Tommy and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Oh it's Peter Tommy! We went to school together, come meet him"

Taking the hand that was wrapped around her waist, Aurora pulled Tommy into the kitchen and gestured to where Peter was sitting.

"Tommy this is Peter, Peter this is Tommy" Aurora grinned and noting the blank look on Tommy's face, Aurora felt her smile drop.

"Nice to meet you mate!" Peter tried to smile, ignoring the tension in the air and the intimidation he felt at this man who was looking him up and down like he was nothing.

"Yeah" Tommy huffed out, pulling out a seat and sitting down

Biting her bottom lip, Aurora reluctantly took a seat and flickered her eyes between the two men.

"Pet...." She began only to be cut of suddenly as Tommy reached for his cigarette case and letting out a cough, he placed a cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

"Heard you and mouse here went to school together" Tommy grunted taking a long drag and blowing smoke into the air.

"Yes, best of friends until I moved weren't we Daisy" Peter tried to lighten the mood, he wasn't no threat to Tommy.

It was clear that there was something going on between the two of them but Peter saw Aurora as his sister and he didn't want Tommy to see anything more than that.

"Daisy?" Tommy uttered looking unamused by Peter's Cheshire grin.

"Mouse?"

Letting out a choked laugh, Aurora gave Tommy a look that told him to stop. This wasn't what she wanted to happen. She was sure Tommy would act like he was meeting another family member but as he glared into Peter's eyes Aurora realised that wasn't the case.

"_I do have a name_" Aurora whispered feeling nerves beginning to spread throughout her body.

She had been utterly ignored and letting out a sigh, Aurora took a big drink before slamming her glass down. Breaking free from Tommy's unflinching glare, Peter turned to Aurora and gave her an apologetic look.

"I think it best I go Daisy, maybe we'll see each other another day" Peter announced getting up from his chair and grabbing his jacket, letting the dark chuckle that came from Tommy seem like it hadn't affected him.

"_Unlikely_" Tommy sneered not giving Peter another glance and instead fixed his stare on Aurora who seemed ready to burst.

"_I'm sorry Peter_" Aurora managed to get out, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and her veins pumping in anger at the audacity of Tommy. She had forgotten how rude he could be.

Feeling sorry for his friend, Peter bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek while giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"See you soon Daisy!"

With one last smile, Peter headed for the door leaving a crestfallen Aurora behind.

"_Yeah goodbye Peter_"

Silence followed as Aurora stared down at the table, her hands clutching her chair until she was certain the circulation in her fingers had been cut off.

"Mous..."

"What was that Tommy?" Aurora enquired calmly after a few moments of gathering her thoughts.

"What was what mouse or should I call you _fuckin' Daisy?_"

Standing up, Aurora slammed her hand against the table and glowered at him, her golden eyes alight with an eternal fire.

"**_You're fucking unbelievable!_**"

"I'm not the one fuckin' entertaining men dressed like a fuckin' party"

"I'm not entertaining men Tommy! I had an old friend over for drinks, there's no harm in that" Aurora protested feeling her anger subside as she came to the conclusion that just maybe Tommy was jealous.

Turing his head Tommy caught sight of a vase of flowers with his rose resting in the centre.

"Buy you flowers too does he?!"

"No, stole 'em he did"

"Couldn't even afford to buy you some fuckin' flowers" Tommy let out a tut, shaking his head like he was offended at the thought of someone thinking of his mouse so cheaply.

Walking round to his side, Aurora placed herself on his lap with a smile of absolute amusement.

"_You're fucking unbelievable_" she repeated as she pressed her lips against his and putting out his cigarette, Tommy laid a hand on her thigh and pulled her closer.

"_I don't want no other man touching what's mine mouse_" Tommy whispered cussing Aurora's heart to leap in her chest.

"_I'm yours Tommy_"

It had meant to come out as a question rather than a statement but looking into the Blinders eyes Aurora saw the truth she had been waiting for.

"_You're mine_" Tommy nodded, running his fingers through her dark curls and bringing her lips to his once more.

Their lips moved together in a fierce burst of passion and if Tommy hadn't been holding on to her tightly, Aurora would surely have fallen off his lap. Aurora almost felt embarrassed at the whimper that left her mouth when Tommy pulled away and pressed his mouth to her neck.

"Let's go out mouse"

"_W..wh...where?_" Aurora managed to get out feeling lost in a haze.

With a smirk, Tommy ran his thumb down her bottom lip before grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on it.

"You ever been dancing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised steam but I've decided to split it into two chapters so I can focus on Tommy and Aurora's date in more detail rather than rushing through it ❤️ this chapter took me forever 😂 I've been laid up with ruptured ear drums because I didn't treat me cold 😂


	28. Dancing

Aurora could feel herself readying to burst from excitement, she could feel her feet bouncing beneath as they pushed her forwards. Her arm held on to Tommy's bicep tightly, it was quite alarming to Aurora at just how fast the man was at walking. If she hadn't of been so happy, Aurora imagined she would have been causing a fuss by now. He was taking her dancing, Aurora had yet to experience a night out like this. She had never been the girl to go out to clubs, in fact she avoided them for the quietness of a pub but Aurora also loved to dance. Tommy made her want to try new things and if he was beside her, she had no reason to object. Aurora wanted his time, she wanted to do things that would bring them together and make them stronger as a team over time. Aurora knew it would take time to capture the heart of a man like Thomas Shelby yet she wouldn't give up, she would have him in the end.

Looking around, Aurora noticed there was a quite a few couples following the same path they were. Other people were in groups, laughing along with their drinks high in the air, toasting to life. Aurora wondered if they were heading to the same place intent on dancing through the night. It was fascinating to see so many people in a state a carelessness and unquenchable triumph. A sense of freedom fluttered throughout the nightly air, it was time to celebrate.

"I had no idea you could dance Tommy!" Aurora beamed, looking up at Tommy and squeezing his arm.

She had been digging deep into her curiosity since leaving the house, wondering if Tommy knew how to dance. He didn't seem the type to go out his way to enjoy a bit of dancing especially when he had some much going on. It made Aurora's insides flutter at the thought of him wanting to do it with her. He had made the choice to spend time with her without Aurora voicing her needs and trying to persuade him to stay.

Quickly removing her hand from his arm, Tommy took Aurora's hand and spun her. Letting out a startled yelp, Aurora stumbled and fell into Tommy with a laugh. She hadn't been expecting him to do that and looking up she saw a hint of a smirk crossing over his face.

"You are in need of more practice mouse"

Wrapping an arm around Aurora's waist, Tommy helped Aurora balance herself and keeping his arm in place, he quickly pulled her along. As they turned the corner, Aurora finally knew where they were heading. She could see the lights coming from the club, the people stumbling in and out the entrance, their faces alight with wide smiles. Men and women alike sang out loudly around them while they danced, their heels creating a soothing vibration against the pavement. The party outside was of immense size making Aurora think the one inside would surely be wild and intense. Aurora had been invited by a friend to come here when it opened a few years ago but she had denied the invitation. Seeing it now, she regretted denying her friend yet a part of her didn't because now she was going to experience it with Tommy.

"Have you been here before Tommy?" Aurora questioned, he seemed to know where he was going more so than she did.

"It's good to know the places you're thinking of taking over before you take them. Me, John and Arthur have had frequent visits here over the last year" Tommy replied, nodding his head at a passing man as he lifted his top hat in greeting.

Aurora could seem the familiarity on everyone's faces, they all knew Tommy here. Taking in Tommy's response, Aurora felt her mind go into a spin. It was always Tommy's ambition to take over but what would of happened if they had said no?

Would he have just came and destroyed the family before taking what was theirs?

No, even if he hadn't of met Aurora, she knew he was a reasonable man. He would of most likely tried to offer them favourable terms first and then should no mercy if they resisted. Tommy had spent the year of 1920 making his way through the North, it was a very peculiar to Aurora that she hadn't met him until now.

"Intelligent move Tommy, I shouldn't have expected anything less from you" Aurora smiled, rolling her eyes playfully, feeling her face flush as he squeezed her side and placed his lips against her ears.

"_Seems you agree with my methods mouse_"

"You may have took over me family business Tommy but I cannot deny your intelligence in doing it so cleverly, quickly. It's nearing the summer of 1921 and the North is already yours"

It was the truth, Aurora was in awe of Tommy's mind and the way it worked. He had a different approach to thinking that was unmatched by anyone else, Aurora doubted there was another man in England that could reach Tommy's level or perhaps it was her being biased.

As they neared the entrance, Aurora began to hear the music seep out a set of golden doors. There were so many boisterous people around, doing things that would cause her own Mam to faint but Aurora couldn't help but feel like that was how it was meant to be. The club is where people got to release their true selves without the fear judgment, it was a place to let go.

"_Oh wow!_" Aurora exclaimed quietly as Tommy led her down a hall and through another set of doors, revealing a golden magical land.

She was stunned, her body frozen in place at door much to the dismay of other people who were trying so helplessly to push pass her but one glare from Tommy sent them heading the other way, tails between their legs. He wanted his mouse to be able to take it all in before she was whisked away on to the dance floor. The place was packed tight, Aurora was starting to feel the sweat building up on her head already from the mass amount of bodies within the place.

It was only when Tommy began to lift her hand did Aurora break free from her trance and turn to face him. Placing his lips against the inside of her wrist, Aurora's face lit up and her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, growing faster and faster as Tommy flashed her a smile.

"May I have this dance Miss Hayes?"

Giggling at the formality in his tone, Aurora took his outstretched and gave him a mock curtesy.

"You may Mr Shelby, lead the way"

Pushing his way through the crowd, Tommy guided Aurora towards the middle of the dance floor. Aurora was in awe of the other couples dancing. Everyone flowed together so easily to the music and despite being crowded no one managed to bump into each other. Coming to a stop, Aurora placed one hand on Tommy's shoulder and used the other to grip his hand tightly. She was nervous, Aurora had never danced this close with a man before and looking up at Tommy's satisfied smirk, she wondered if he could hear her heart beating too. Pulling Aurora close until they were chest to chest, Tommy gave her a nod and proceeded to twirl her and that was when Aurora's heart finally exploded.

The music was fast but Tommy was faster. The room became a blur for Aurora, all she could see was his face as he spun them around on the dance floor. Aurora couldn't quite believe just how good Tommy was at dancing, she had thought he'd be as bad as her. She was embarrassed, Aurora didn't feel like she was dancing at all but holding on for dear life, letting Tommy lead her blindly. Aurora was floating high upon the clouds and couldn't stop the laughter from pouring out her mouth each time they threatened to crash into people. It was both strange and mesmerising to hear Tommy laughing so freely with her. This was the most fun she'd had in a long while and her parents wondered why she was so fond of Tommy, it was because he made her feel whole. Any sadness she felt, would instantly become less of a problem when he was around, Aurora was always happy just to see his face and feel his embrace. They were different when they were together, Tommy was no longer the ruthless Peaky leader, he was her stubborn but sweet Tommy and Aurora, well she was Aurora, a simple girl with no form of greatness like Tommy had.

They had danced until Aurora's feet screamed to stop, her heels becoming unbearable and painful. Although she continued to smile, Tommy could see the torment in her eyes and not wanting to cause her further displeasure, he gave her a wink and began leading her towards a table. Aurora thought it hopeless, they wouldn't be able to find a seat in here unless they sat on the floor and prayed to not get crushed.

"**Oi you two, fuck off!**" Tommy ordered clicking his fingers at a young couple who were having an intimate moment amongst one of the back tables.

"_Please!_" Aurora added, mortified by Tommy as he glared at the couple and under his terrifying gaze, they quickly jumped up from their chairs and shuffled away.

"_Please, Jesus Christ_" Tommy muttered, helping Aurora into her seat before sitting beside her and flashing a small smile.

"Manners Tommy"

"Drink mouse?" Tommy offered ignoring her words and lifting his hand, he made a gesture to a nearby waiter while pulling out his cigarettes.

Humming, Aurora nodded her head sharply, she was parched and thankful for the loud music. She imagined she sounded like a dog after a long walk, breathless and ready to devour water from her bowl. Recognising Tommy, the waiter turned from another calling customer and headed their way, a bright smile on his face.

"Your usual Mr Shelby?"

"Yeah and for the lady?" Tommy enquired nodding to Aurora, waiting for her to speak as he watched her mind twist in thought.

"I'll have a gin Cobbler please" Aurora chirped after a few moments of fighting between her love of whiskey and the urge to have something sweet and pleasant.

"Of course, I'll be right back with your drinks"

"Cheers Ritchie" Tommy grumbled watching the waiter race off before he had a chance to pay him but what Tommy didn't know was Ritchie's boss had sent out word that anything the Peaky Blinder leader wanted came without a price.

Turning his attention back to Aurora, Tommy looked down at her feet and raised an eyebrow.

"I never could understand why you women want to wear those fuckin' things if they cause such pain" he exclaimed causing Aurora to laugh and shrug, she too never understood it, not until she began wearing them herself.

"They make us women feel good Tommy"

"And do you feel good right now with 'em on mouse?"

Turning her head to the side Aurora frowned and considered his question. She felt good about being with him, she felt good about everything except her shoes.

"Not in the fucking slightest Tommy, me feet are on fire!" Aurora protested and reaching down she quickly pulled the heels from her feet and let out a sigh, much to the amusement of Tommy.

"Feel better?"

"Much"

As they drink their drinks, Aurora took a moment to look around once again and take in all the small details she had missed. Perhaps she had been blinded by fascination when she first arrive but that wasn't the case. The club was truly remarkable, Aurora had yet to see one that could possible outdo it. She was surrounded by gold, the owner must have been a wealthy man indeed to afford all this. It wouldn't surprise Aurora if the sculptures cost more than the club.

"John loves this place, particularly the women" Tommy stated downing the rest of his drink as he took in Aurora's beauty.

She was sat, hand resting under her chin staring out at the mass crowd, her eyes glowing like pools of liquid gold. Tommy wanted to freeze time in order and watch her for as long as she allowed him too. In a way Aurora reminded him of Greta, quiet, innocent, polite, loving but Aurora was also strong, fierce, smart and passionately loyal to her family. Now she was loyal to his family too and Tommy needed her, she helped to keep him going without even realising it. Aurora had became an extremely important part of his life in a matter of months and Tommy intended to keep her.

Hearing Tommy's words, Aurora internally winced. She liked John greatly yet she couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for his wife. Aurora wouldn't say this to Tommy, it wasn't her business or her marriage but she did find it odd that a happily married man would stray from home.

"_This place is magical Tommy_" Aurora whispered, her fingers twirling around her glass as her eyes trailed back to the dance floor, she wanted to join in once again and let Tommy whisk her around the room.

"What if I knew somewhere better?"

Letting a smirk grace her lips, Aurora turned to Tommy with a sweet laugh.

"The Garrison?"Aurora humoured sitting back in her chair and leaning over to place a kiss on Tommy's jaw.

"No somewhere new, not far from here. I can take you there now if you'd like?" Tommy offered gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Nodding, Aurora grabbed her shoes and jumping up from her chair she held her hand out to Tommy with a wide grin.

"Show me Tommy!"

Aurora didn't put her shoes back on instead she chose to let her bare feet brush against the cobbled floor. The cold rose up from the ground and into her toes, soothing the burning sensation and causing them to become numb. Her head rested against Tommy's arm as they made their journey under the moonlight, her hand wrapped within his. It was a beautiful night, the air was still and quiet. Nothing could be heard except the occasional laughter from those who were enjoying the night alongside Aurora. She didn't speak, Aurora was content on listening to the sounds Tommy's cigarette made each time he inhaled along with the grunted coughs Tommy gave out when he needed to clear his throat. Everything he did seemed to soothe Aurora, he was like her in a way. Whenever they were alone separately they were both quiet, they liked silence and when they were together it was nice to fall into those moments of silent relaxation.

"It's just round 'ere mouse" Tommy informed Aurora, a sense of pride causing his lip to twitch. He wouldn't smile, she would see right through him.

"M'excited Tommy! Will there be lots of people?" Aurora wondered lifting her head from his arm and having him a blissful look. She hoped they would dance again, that he would take her in his arms and hold her close to his beating heart. As she stared up at him, Aurora could feel some new words on the tip of her tongue, trying desperately to escape only for her to swallow them painfully.

It was too soon.

Making a sudden sharp turn, Aurora frowned at the sight in front of her. There appeared to be no club in sight just a loan abandoned building encased in darkness with no sign of light or life. The street leading up to the building was empty, it seemed nothing was here nor had been here for a while.

"Tommy, think we took a wrong turn" Aurora pointed out, looking around for any sort of hint as to where they were.

"No this is the place, come on" Tommy averred and trusting in his judgment, Aurora allowed him to lead her up to the building.

Aurora had thought she was hallucinating when Tommy retrieved a key from his suit pocket and reaching the door, he unlocked it and pulled them inside. Once again they were surrounded by darkness and feeling Tommy pull his hand from hers, Aurora began to panic.

"_Tommy! I can't see anything!_" She called out, whimpering slightly, straining herself to see through the dark.

"It's ok mouse, m'just getting the lights" Tommy replied trying to soothe the panic he could hear in her voice.

It occurred to him that he had learnt something new, his mouse was scared of the dark. Tommy was scared of the dark, rather worried of what the dark would reveal to him each night when he was alone in bed.

Aurora let out a hiss and shut her eyes when a sudden bright light pierced through them painfully. Scrunching her face up tightly, she willed herself to get used to the brightness. She wanted to see just where Tommy had taken them, her curiosity was beginning to eat her up. Feeling Tommy's chest hit her back, Aurora slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"_Wh...._" she began only to find herself choking on her own words.

In front of her was a club, well the makings of a new club.

To the side was the longest bar Aurora had ever laid eyes on, surrounded by wooden stools with pearly satin white cushions pinned neatly in place. The high walls matched the white of the stools with gold trimming around the edges on both top and bottom. Trailing her eyes up to the ceiling, Aurora took in the beautiful golden chandeliers which were hung in a way that made it seem as if crystals were falling from the sky. Around the back of the room were a series of chairs and tables made up of golden metal vines. Aurora could feel a lump growing in her throat as she took in the sheer beauty of the club. Tommy had been right, it was better than any club she had been in before.

The dance floor filled the front of the room and linked up to a large stage. Aurora could already picture the incredible dancers and singers who would grace the stage each night, entertaining all those who wished to live freely even if it was for one night before normal life came to consume them once more. The music would be loud, drawing in passing strangers and bringing them into the very definition of heaven on Earth.

"Do you like it?" Tommy asked placing his hand on the small of her back and pushing her forwards.

"_It's beautiful! I thought the building was empty_" Aurora replied, still in shock. The outside had looked rough and dreary, masking the beauty of what was inside.

"It was until me and your Dad decided to make it a part of our business"

"This is yours?!" Aurora exclaimed turning to look at him with wide eyes.

"We decided we needed something to mark our partnership, we wanted it to be kept secret until the club had been completed but your Dad insisted on you knowing" Tommy explained feeling glad he was getting to show her it alone rather than with her who would spend the time trying to beg for Aurora's forgiveness.

"This what you two hid from me!" Aurora laughed dropping her heels to the floor and walking forwards, desperate for the closer look.

She was proud, this would be the very thing that brought the two families together and make them one. This was the largest statement of their union and Aurora wanted everyone to know it.

"What will you call it?" Aurora questioned brushing her fingers along each table she passed on the way to the dance floor.

"The White Tulip" Tommy announced and with a small gasp, Aurora's feet froze in place and turning her head to look behind, she beamed at him.

"_I love it....white tulip_" Aurora whispered to herself, her mind filling with the images of the first bouquet she had received from Tommy.

White tulips were the start of their own relationship, the tulips had brought them to where they were today. If Tommy hadn't of gifted her the flowers then Aurora would never have talked to him in order to thank him for the gift.

Turning back to face the dance floor, Aurora felt her body flush and unable to contain the smile on her face, she allowed herself to appear completely insane.

Tommy followed behind slowly before taking a seat at the front of the club. He watched Aurora carefully as she climbed upon the stage and stood centre.

"Sing me a song mouse" Tommy teased throwing Aurora a wink and leaning back in his chair.

"You want me to sing?"

Aurora suddenly felt nervous, the only time she sang was when she was alone in her kitchen cooking or cleaning the house.

"Yes mouse"

"_.......Ok Tommy....._"

"Happy or sad?"

Tommy couldn't believe his eyes, she was suddenly there centre stage, her blue orbs staring deeply into his awaiting his answer. Her blonde curls were brushing gently against her white blouse as she smiled shyly at him. He wanted to call out to her but his words became trapped and nonexistent. Blood was pumping within Tommy's ears yet his heart had seized up in his chest.

Why had she came back?

"Happy or sad Thomas?" She tried again, demanding a answer, her happy eyes becoming stormy and dark.

"_Sad_" Tommy managed to get out and then she was gone.

"What was that Tommy? You want me to sing something sad?" Aurora asked coming back into view.

Tommy could see her again now, his mouse, fiddling with her fingers nervously and looking at him with her breathtaking eyes. Blonde hair had been replaced by a see of dark curls and Tommy had never felt so grateful for it.

"Happy mouse.....happy" Tommy croaked slightly as he rubbed his eyes before giving her a reassuring mind.

Giggling Aurora shook her head at him.

"Make your mind up Tommy!"

Taking a deep breath, Aurora looked up at the chandeliers and let her voice flow free.

"_I'll sing you a sweet little song_

_Of a flower that's now drooping its head_

_Yet dearer to me, yes, than all of its mates_

_Though each holds aloft its proud head_

_'Twas given to me by a girl that I know_

_Since we've met, faith, I've known no repose_

_She is dearer by far than the world's brightest star_

_And I call her my wild Irish Rose_"

Tommy found her voice to be sweet, filling his ears with a pleasant sound. She was a tiny nightingale, luring Tommy in with her charming, bewitching tone. He craved to hear more and with his eyes he made a silent plea for her to go on.

"_My wild Irish Rose, the sweetest flower that grows_

_You may search everywhere, but none can compare_

_With my wild Irish Rose_

_My wild Irish Rose, the sweetest flower that grows_

_And some day for my sake, she may let me take_

_The bloom from my wild Irish Rose_"

Coming to an end, Aurora bit her lip before smiling as a loud applause echoed throughout the room.

"Is there anything you can't do mouse?" Tommy teased walking over to the stage and holding her hand out to take.

"Knit, I can't knit me fingers get too shaky" Aurora admitted, her tongue poking out the side of her mouth.

Taking Tommy's hand, she allowed him to help her down but rather than moving, Tommy stayed still until Aurora's body bumped into his and wrapping his arm around her waist, he brought one hand up to her face and gently gripped her jaw. Running his thumb over her bottom lip, Aurora felt her heart flutter widely and gripping the front of his jacket she tried to pull him further into her.

"_Thomas_" Aurora whimpered closing her eyes feeling a shiver of delight run down her spine.

Taking his chance, Tommy let go of her jaw and slammed his lips against hers in utter desperation. He needed her, he needed to feel her. She brought back every feeling Tommy thought he had lost. Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he lifted Aurora up from the ground and carried her towards the nearest table, never once separating their lips. They were both becoming breathless with neither one wanted to be apart. Aurora felt as if she had walked through fire and had found herself unable to escape.

Placing Aurora down on the table, Tommy placed himself between her legs and slowly began to run his hand up her thigh. His fingers inched further and further up, sending a wave of excitement and arousal through Aurora. Bringing her arms up to his head, Aurora removed his cap and tossed it to the side. Letting out a moan, she began to run her fingers through his hair and taking ahold of his dark locks, Aurora pulled hard causing Tommy to hiss against her lips. His hands were slowly now lifting the chemise underneath her dress and gripping the plump skin at the top of her thigh he pulled her closer.

Aurora's chest heaved as she broke free from his kiss and looked up. Her vision was blurred and unstable, her mind had cleared of everything but the carnal need for Tommy's touch.

Placing kisses along her jaw, Tommy trailed his lips down Aurora's neck to her chest where he softly ran his tongue over the skin before gently biting down. With a loud moan, Aurora threw her head back and wrapped her thigh tightly around his back.

"_Oh Tommy!"_


	29. Bill

Aurora felt her head gently collide with the wall as Tommy's weight held her against it. His head was buried within her neck and reaching out an arm he slammed her front door close. For Aurora, time had escaped her, the last thing she remembered was the feeling of Tommy running his hands up her thighs while she rested upon the hard cold table. The journey home remained a mystery, Aurora was too lost in passion, she had never experienced something of this magnitude. She had barely kissed a boy before and now she was here, panting like a bitch in heat allowing Tommy to consume her whole.

Cupping each side of Tommy's face, Aurora brought his lips back up to hers, craving the hint of whiskey that laced his tongue. Stepping away from the wall, she began to pull Tommy towards the front room, laughing as she tripped over her own feet and almost sent them both tumbling to the ground. Tommy feeling his weight shifting, threw his arms around Aurora's waist and pulled her up from the floor with a deep chuckle.

"_Careful mouse_" Tommy tutted under his breath as he opened his eyes and began to guide them to where the couch was.

Placing kisses along his jaw, Aurora frantically pulled at his jacket, eager to remove it. She felt a sense of pride, hearing it hit the floor with a small thump and taking in Aurora's actions, Tommy reached down and slowly pulled her dress up over her head and tossed it across the room. A shiver ran down Aurora's spine as she stood in front of Tommy in nothing but her slip, she was almost bare. It wasn't the first time this had happened, only this time Aurora wasn't drunk and remained completely sober to the events transpiring in front of her very eyes. Feeling her feet hit the couch, Aurora pulled Tommy down by the shoulders and settled into the large cushions. The weight of his body helped shield her own and form a protective barrier around her. It was quite a peculiar thing as Aurora didn't feel over exposed because of him but because of herself. Her mind had slipped from her body and hovered above them, watching closely, wondering how she had become so lost in pleasure.

Aurora was beginning to panic, she didn't know anything about this. She didn't know what intimate relations with a man were, she had never experienced it. Sure her Mam had educated her on the subject but Aurora had never tried it. She imagined Tommy was a very experienced man, what if she humiliated herself?

Trying to shake the worry from her head, Aurora focused her attention on Tommy and the way his lips felt as they softly brushed against hers. She loved his hand, they were rough and always seemed to be cold yet they were also extremely gentle with her. Aurora was quickly finding out just how much she enjoyed having her thighs squeezed as her legs wrapped around his back, willing him to be as close as can be.

It was only when Aurora felt Tommy's fingers brush against her bare sex did everything come crashing down around her and before she had time to think or stop herself, she let out a strangled whimper and give his chest a light push causing Tommy to freeze.

She had done it!

She had completely humiliated herself!

Turning her head away from his, Aurora stared into the cushion and began to breathe deeply.

"Mouse?"

Tommy had been quite startled by her reaction and giving her a look of concern, he quickly brought her slip back over her thighs.

"_I'm sorry Tommy...I.._" Aurora apologised finding herself at a loss for words, she had wanted this and didn't quite understand why she has protested.

Tommy had begun to understand why it had happened, he'd seen this before. It was normal for a woman to have worries and doubts about losing their virginity. The loss was a great deal, Tommy could see why giving it away to a man Aurora had known for just under five months could be quite a daunting thing. Aurora could try to convince herself that she was ready but her heart told a whole different story. She needed more time and Tommy would wait for her.

Sitting up, Tommy softly gripped Aurora's hands and pulled her up beside him. Once he had made sure her breathing had returned to normal, he took Aurora's face within his hands and placed a kiss upon her lips.

"Don't apologise mouse" Tommy reassured her, he was tempted to offer Aurora a cigarette to ease the tension built up inside her but his mouse wasn't fond them.

"_I thought I was ready....I wanted to b...._" Aurora began before cutting herself off and twiddling her fingers wanting nothing more than to be able to gain some whiskey courage while remaining sober.

"Stop mouse, you're fuckin' overthinking just as you always do. Let it go, your heart will give you your answers in time" Tommy sighed rubbing his face and leaning back against the couch.

Breaking through her tense barrier, Aurora felt a smile come on to her face and turning to look at Tommy, she raised a humorous eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not a preacher Tommy?"

The room began to fill with a sense of peace once again and letting out a yawn, Aurora's eyes wondered towards the clock. It was now four in the morning and it quickly dawned on Aurora just how tired she was feeling. The night had been long and no energy remained inside her, she was utterly exhausted.

Standing up from the couch, Aurora turned to face Tommy with a tired smile.

"Will you stay tonight Tommy?" She asked holding out her hand, wanting him desperately to take it.

Sleep always came easier to Aurora when the sound of Tommy's heart pounding against her ear helped drown out the terrors of the night.

Much to Aurora's relief Tommy had decided to stay and rather than discuss things further, they had both gave each other a reassuring nod and went up the stairs. No words needed to be spoken in order for Tommy and Aurora to talk, their eyes held everything within them although it was a lot easier for Tommy to read Aurora than it was for her to read him.

Since Aurora had been left in her slip, she had crawled into bed first, intent on enjoying the view of Tommy stripping from his clothes. Her eyes liked to trace his tattoos, taking in every small detail as she pondered on the stories behind them. Aurora's Dad was also covered in tattoos across his chest, back and arms, most of which had been done in Burma during his youth. Even the women in Burma were known to be heavily tattooed. Aurora herself couldn't imagine ever allowing herself to get one, there was something about them that startled her slightly.

Once Tommy had found his way into her bed, Aurora wasted no time in invading his space and burying her head into his side, she closed her eyes and let the sound of his breathing softly lull her to sleep.

_The morning was foggy as it always had been and the air remained stiff and rigid. There was nothing good in this place, the goodness had been stripped on that day. Something appeared to be unnerving Aurora more than usual only this time it wasn't Bill who was currently sat enjoying the cigarettes she had left for him._

_"Why the silence Aurora?" Bill questioned blowing smoke into the fog while giving her a look of curiosity._

_"I don't know Bill but something ain't right, I can feel it in me bones"Aurora frowned taking a quick glance around the station._

_She could feel another presence, hiding within the mist, deep in the shadows, waiting to strike as soon as the right opportunity came about. They both sat in silence for a few moments, it was the first time Bill hadn't rushed off to his death. It was nice to have him close again, to be able to enjoy the presence of the friend she never knew._

_"It's nearly time Bill" Aurora pointed out hearing the familiar noise of an approaching train._

_Soon he would be gone again and she would be back in her room and sent into a downwards spiral of mourning._

_"Trying to get rid of me Aurora?" Bill smirked bumping his shoulder with hers as he let his cigarette fall to the ground._

_"Can't stop it can I? You never listen" Aurora muttered folding her arms and she glared over at the tracks, willing them to disappear forever._

_Silence followed once more before Bill finally stood and gave her a small wave._

_"It's time Aurora" Bill announced and giving her that smile of his, he turned and headed towards the tracks._

_Standing up, Aurora felt her feet moving towards him. She knew the horrors of what were to come yet she felt ready to face them. Something or someone was still watching her, she could feel their gaze burning into the back of her head but turning around she saw nothing._

_Aurora slowly approached the edge of the platform, only coming to a stop once her toes threatened to hang over the edge._

_The train was coming in fast, the sound was painfully deafening and if Aurora had not been used to it she would have covered her ears and dropped to the floor._

_Closer and closer it got._

_Bill was now standing with his arms out, a large grin on his face and turning his head to face Aurora he gave her a small nod._

_"Watch out"_

_"Wh...." Aurora started, petrified by his words only to let out a loud scream as a sudden force came crashing into her from behind, sending Aurora tumbling down on to the tracks._

_She landed with a hard thud and crying out in pain, Aurora forced herself onto her hands and knees. The ground rumbled below her, sending waves of violent vibrations through her now broken form. The pain was hot and searing, Aurora hadn't expected the tumble to hurt as much as it had. The closer the train got, the more the ground moved causing Aurora to panic._

_It was going to hit her!_

_She would be killed instantly!_

_Aurora needed to see what had pushed her, so ignoring the pain shooting through her body, she forced herself to turn around. Raising her eyes to look up at the platform, Aurora felt her heart drop into her stomach._

_Staring down at her with black, cold eyes was Tommy, her Tommy._

_Tears sprung to Aurora's now fading gold orbs as she watched a grin spread across his face. He had been the one to push her and he had done it with the intent to have her killed._

_"Why....why Tommy?" Aurora sobbed, reaching out to him, hoping he would pull her up and return her to safety._

_She didn't want to die, not now, not here._

_Tommy refused respond and instead allowed his grin to grow more twisted and menacing._

_"Tommy!....w..why?!.....wh....."_

_That's when the train hit, sending Aurora into spiralling into a pitch black hole. Her heart breaking and seizing up in her chest as the life she once had slipped away into nothing._

Before she could open her eyes, Aurora brought her hand up and placed it against her heaving chest. Her heart was still there, still beating frantically as she tried not to cry out. She was alive, it had just been another one of her dreams. Feeling a bead of sweat run along her brow, Aurora aggressively rubbed her face and opened her eyes, craving whatever light she could find. She didn't want to be stuck in the darkness anymore or she would surely become lost forever.

Laying there, looking up at the ceiling, Aurora took a few moments to gather herself and finally give her heart some rest.

It was only when Aurora twisted her head to the side did she understand why the dream had happened. Tommy was no longer beside her and slipping her hand across the bedsheet, Aurora noticed it was cold, indicating that Tommy had been gone for a while. The sun had barely had a chance to rise yet Aurora felt internally grateful to see beams of it trying to penetrate where her curtains met. Aurora was happy to be home, in bed and not at that train station.

Pulling herself up in bed, Aurora searched the room wanting to see Tommy sitting in the chair but to her disappointment, he was no where in sight. She didn't like to think he had left to go home, Aurora would rather have him here, looking through her home for anything that could possibly appease his interest.

Throwing the blanket off her body, Aurora swung her legs around and scrambled off the bed, she was going to find him. Aurora began to stumble out the room, the ache in her joints protesting her actions and begging her to get back into bed but she wouldn't sleep until she had Tommy by her side.

As Aurora walked down the stairs she noticed the kitchen light was on, illuminating the hall and casting shadows upon the walls that seemed to move and distort themselves with each step she took.

"Mouse?" Tommy called out hearing the click of her feet on the stairs causing her to smile slightly.

It made her happy to know he hadn't left but Aurora couldn't help but feel unsettled. Every time she blinked she saw those cold eyes staring down at her, waiting in delight for the train to hit her. Of course it was only a nightmare yet the balance between dream and reality was very thin when it came to Aurora.

Walking down the hall Aurora caught sight of his head peaking from around the corner and exhaled in relief. His eyes were warm and that smirk, it never failed to make her stomach flutter in delight. It was her Tommy.

Tommy saw all the signs in his mouse, she'd had a nightmare. Her eyes were wide and startled, her frame had shrunk into itself making her appear as if she were a small child. Tommy watched Aurora drag her feet into the kitchen before she threw herself down on the chair opposite him with a sigh. Her face paled in comparison to her bright red cheeks and lowering his eyes, Tommy noticed her slip had stuck to her like a se nod skin.

"_You weren't there_" Aurora muttered quietly, running her hands over her face.

"Was it different this time?" Tommy wondered leaning over and gripping Aurora's knees gently.

Pacing her hands on top of his, Aurora took a deep shaky breath and begins to disappear in her own mind. A part of her wanted to keep hold of Bill, the situation had always been hers to deal with alone but Aurora didn't want to do it alone anymore. She was tired of holding on to the past and feeling terrified each time her eyes closed. It wasn't enough to have someone next to her, Aurora needed to talk. Aurora would love to have Tommy sleeping by her side each night but it wouldn't be possible, he had much more to do than watch over her.

"Sometimes it's different, sometimes he talks to me. Other times it's nothing more than just a painful memory to live over and over again"

"Your Dad once told be you went to wait for him one day and didn't come home the same" Tommy stated clearing his throat as he stared into her eyes trying to read them in the hopes she would give something away.

"I did....when the War ended and I knew me Dad and brothers were coming home I was overjoyed. I was stupid enough to believe that there would be no more death, the War had ended, everything goes back to normal after that right?" Aurora chuckled sadly at her foolishness, it was infuriating when she remembered the ignorance within her younger self.

Aurora's eyes began to sting with familiar tears as she pictured herself sat in the train station, a wide smile on her face unaware of the broken stranger she was about to encounter who would change her life.

"I visited the train station for over a week when it happened. He was no more than a boy, a child sent to war. I watched him step down off the train and into the arms of his family. He looked so lost and hopeless, there was no sign of life within his eyes. All the men who came off the train looked as he did and I found myself wondering if my family would look the same, have that same haunting look. I continued to watch him and his family close. They were so happy to see him that they put aside the pain he felt, they had their boy back and everything from before was nothing" Aurora began to explain, her hand gripping Tommy's tightly as she willed herself to continue.

"_What happened mouse?_" Tommy's question was barely a whisper.

"He came back to the station the next day, I thought he might have been waiting for friends. I was sitting in my usual spot when he approached me for a cigarette and introduced himself. His name was Bill which you already know. We sat in silence, I could feel something twisting in me gut but I ignored it and instead I tried to befriend him. I noted on how his family had been happy to have him home and you know what he said to me Tommy 'I didn't come home, no one comes home'. I didn't know how to respond, I wish I had I might of been able to stop...._stop_" choking on a sob, Aurora reached up and wiped the tears that had began to fall.

Tommy, not wanting to push her remained silent, she was finally opening up to him and he didn't want to freeze up once again. Grabbing the bottle of whiskey on the table, he poured some out into his glass and held it out to Aurora.

"_Thank you_" she whispered, accepting the glass and draining its contents.

Aurora hadn't imagined it would be so hard to tell Tommy about Bill. She found herself frightened of his judgment, what if he thought it nothing?

Tommy has experienced things beyond comprehension and what Aurora had witnessed did not compare, she was even beginning to feel foolish for crying in front of him.

"I've never witnessed death, I've felt death, I felt it when Henry died but I've never been witness to it. I watched him approach the tracks and deep down I knew what was happening Tommy, I knew and I did nothing. I could of helped Bill and that's why he's still here, haunting me because I didn't help him"

Taking Aurora's face within his hands, Tommy forced her to look at him.

"There was nothing you could of done mouse. He was gone the moment he fuckin' volunteered"

"Then why does he haunt me Tommy?" Aurora's question came out as more as a plea, she was asking for answers she couldn't possible receive.

"We all have things that latch on to us mouse, the War just made it easier for it to happen" Tommy grumbled and noticing he was slipping away from her, Aurora leaned forwards and kissed him. She did not want him to find himself lost within his own nightmares not when the day was the only chance he had at escaping them.

"Tommy will you take me to Small Heath with you? I need to get away, just for a little bit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry for not updating. I was adulting 🤢 I do not recommend it, it's horrible 😂 anyway I'm back and ready to publish more.


	30. Lizzie

Aurora was feeling euphoric, stepping out the car and on to the pavement of Watery Lane. It seemed years had passes since she was last here but true to his word Tommy, this morning helped her pack a bag and brought Aurora with him. She had reassured him that she wouldn't be in the way or stop him going about his business, Aurora didn't mind being left to explore. It would give her the chance to find his new office and if she got lost, there was always taxi's on hand. Tommy, despite Aurora's reassurance saw nothing wrong with her being in the way. He had wanted her in Small Heath, closer to him instead of being somewhere he couldn't watch over her and keep her safe. Tommy could also see tensions rising at a dramatic rate within her family and getting her away would possibly do the family some good.

"I think coming here was one of me best ideas Tommy" Aurora smiled as Tommy held open the door to the main part of the house and gestured for her to come in.

"Agreed mouse" Tommy replied, feeling a sense of pride at her excitement to be in his home.

"Good, I'd be offended if you didn't"

Watching Tommy roll his eyes, Aurora stepped forwards and lightly slapped his cheek while poking her tongue out. Aurora was trying to keep the mood light but underneath the surface she was incredibly nervous. She adored Tommy's family and had met them on different occasions yet she didn't know them personally.

What if during her stay they decided they didn't like her?

Aurora didn't want to try too hard and look a fool. She also couldn't try at all and seem rude. They all had appeared to like her before, perhaps she was overthinking, she always did.

"Stop it" Tommy muttered placing his hand on her back and giving Aurora a light push until she had no choice but to step inside the house.

Aurora, aware she had been caught doing the very thing he disliked about her, shook her head and headed inside.

Stepping inside the house, Aurora was greeted with the sight of Arthur sat on the couch, looking deeply into a glass of whiskey.

"Finally Tommy, Polly called a family meeting" he began hearing the door open only to see Aurora stood nervously by the entrance as he looked up "ello there love! Good to see you again!"

Jumping up from his seat, Arthur headed over to Aurora and placed a kiss on her cheek before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Arthur! How are you?" Aurora beamed, wrapping her own arm around his waist in order to steady herself.

"M'great love! Tommy bring you 'ere?"

"He did, I asked him to, wanted to get away from home for a bit" Aurora sighed giving Arthur a look of exhaustion.

Feeling pity for the girl, Arthur pulled her in closer and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Well you can always call Small Heath home, can't she Tom?" Arthur chirped turning to look at his brother as he guided Aurora towards the couch, he wanted her to be comfortable.

Nodding his head, Tommy lit a cigarette and listened to the familiar footsteps approaching from behind the kitchen door. It didn't take long for the door to swing open revealing Polly who didn't look too amused.

"Both of you in the kitchen now" she demanded, her stern eyes flickering between Tommy and Arthur.

Noticing Aurora, Polly's face went from annoyance to kind, like a mother seeing a beloved child for the first time.

"Good morning Polly" Aurora smiled, waving from where she sat.

"Morning darling, please help yourself to anything while I talk to the boys"

Aurora's nerves had completely diminished themselves, the atmosphere in the house was warm and welcoming. It was starting to feel like home already but it was only early, a lot could happen in the day to come. For right now though, Aurora was elated.

"Thank you Polly"

"Perhaps you'll join us for family meetings one day" Arthur chimed giving Aurora a wink.

It was a nice thought, to be able to attend family members. It would be a privileged Aurora, one she knew she had to earn. The Shelby's didn't give out their trust easily, not even to the people close to them. Family meetings appeared to be an extremely good tactic, maybe if Aurora's family had them there wouldn't be as many failures and miscommunication. Business was usually all over the place when it came to the Hayes but the Shelby's always seemed to know what was going on and when things were happening. Being in the Hayes family meant you remained in the dark until the last second or if something went wrong.

Feeling Tommy squeeze her shoulder, Aurora broke free from her thoughts and looked up at him.

"Won't be long mouse, make yourself comfortable" Tommy grumbled taking in Polly's frustrated face, she wasn't happy about something and he knew his ears were about to burn.

Nodding her head, Aurora watched them all disappear into the kitchen door, shutting it behind them with a loud thud. Holding her hands, Aurora placed her elbows on her knees.

What did she do now?

How could she entertain herself while the meeting went on?

Aurora didn't want to move from her spot and explore, she may have been visiting but it didn't give her the right to go through their home. Tommy had done it in her house and she was happy to let him, Aurora on the other hand wasn't brave enough to do it back.

Just as she was letting out a sigh, the kitchen door opened again and out stepped an energetic Finn who looked ready to turn the town upside down.

"Orright Aurora!" He smiled cheekily, closing the door and heading towards the nearest exit intent on escaping before she had even opened her mouth.

"Oi! Wait a minute Finn" Aurora giggled twisting around to face him as he froze in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" Aurora wondered noticing how his eyes flickered from the door, to the kitchen then back to her.

It soon became obvious that the youngest Shelby was trying to get away in a hurry and Aurora stopping him sent him into a state of panic.

"Going to meet Isiah" Finn answered honestly reaching out for door handle, readying himself to make an escape.

"Finn!" Polly called out sharply and watching the boys eyes widen, Aurora let out a snort of laughter.

"Bye Aurora!"

"Finn! Shouldn't you be at school?" Aurora enquired with a raised eyebrow, the boy was only thirteen after all.

"Waste of time! Better things to be doing in life. Bye!" Finn responded throwing open the door and running out leaving an astonished Aurora behind.

To Aurora, education was the biggest blessing a child could receive and it made her sad that not every child had access to it. Aurora herself was lucky enough to experience the best education possible and for Finn to think of it as a waste of time shocked her to the core.

Shaking her head she got up from the couch and rushed towards the door. Throwing it open, she poked her head out and looked in the direction Finn was running in.

"**You better get to school Finn Shelby! Don't think I won't drag you there meself!**" Aurora shouted, frowning as people in the street stopped and stared.

"I like you more and more each day"

Jumping Aurora spun round with a yelp to see Polly stood behind her with a smirk. Aurora hadn't heard her come up, the woman was deadly quiet.

"Tommy, Arthur and John didn't finish school either, I wanted things to be different for Finn but his brothers have too much influence" Polly continued, sighing in discontent.

"School doesn't fookin' teach you about the real world Pol, how to be a man" Arthur spoke up as the elder Shelby brothers poured into the room once again.

"It's still important, Finn needs his education. What about when he's older? How's he meant to get work if he knows nothing?" Aurora protested folding her arms across her chest and setting a glare on Tommy.

"He's a Shelby, he'll be Orright!" John chimed causing both Polly and Aurora to scoff.

"Tommy?" Aurora questioned hoping he wouldn't be the same as his brothers and believe education was nothing if you had family to give you everything.

"I'll speak with him, happy?" Tommy responded raising an eyebrow at the women who seemed adamant on pushing their views until they were blue in the face.

"Suppose that will have to do Pol" Aurora muttered now thinking of ways she could convince Finn to go to school herself.

"Come on mouse you'll be in the office with me today" Tommy announced nodding towards the betting shop.

"Ah I can't, sorry Tommy. I need to find you a new office and being here is the best chance I have to research some of the addresses I found" Aurora explained with a smile.

"I'm coming with you"

"Tommy mate you're needed in the shop today" John interjected feeling panicked at the thought of losing Tommy. Today was always one of their busiest days and every hand was needed.

"No Tommy I'll go alone, you're needed here and I won't drag you away from work" Aurora shook her head. She hadn't expected Tommy to keep her company every moment of her visit. He was a busy man and she didn't want the business to be put on hold because of her.

"You'll get lost" Tommy pointed out, objecting to the idea of Aurora wondering around Birmingham alone.

"Then I'll ask for directions" Aurora argued, giving him a look that told him to protest no further. Like Finn had said 'it was a waste of time'.

"Two 0'clock" grunted Tommy also giving Aurora no room for arguments.

Walking over to where Tommy stood, Aurora pushed herself up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Two o'clock" she repeated with a smirk, holding back on the amount of affection she wanted to show him. Aurora didn't want the family to tease him, those embarrassed red cheeks of his where for her eyes only.

Finding Tommy a new office was a lot more difficult than Aurora thought. She had been gone for three hours and had a look around four buildings, all of which were either run down, small or not up to Tommy's expectations. A grand office in Small Heath wasn't looking likely, Aurora would have to expand the search and find one as close to Small Heath as possible. Tommy needed to get between both offices easy and without fuss.

Aurora was growing tired, she had been walking in circles, never seeming to get any further. Perhaps it was time for her to head back to Watery Lane and continue her search from there. She was also interested on seeing how the shop operated at its busiest time, maybe she could be of some assistance.

"**Come on! I'll give yah two more shillings!**" A rough male voice called out suddenly in a street nearby. Aurora wasn't entirely sure if the man was calling out to her but looking she couldn't see anyone.

"**Told you m'not workin' today so fuck off!**" A female shouted back aggressively, hints of fear escaping from behind the anger.

"**Don't fookin' walk away from me pet!**"

Realising a woman was in trouble, Aurora quietly sped up and made her way into the street. What she saw was a young dark haired woman, not much older than herself trying her best to rush up the street in heels, panic behind her eyes as a man followed her. He didn't look happy in fact he looked livid. There was a maddening stare in his eyes and feeling a chill slither across her skin, Aurora decided she didn't like him one bit.

"**I said leave me alone!**" The woman snapped, her mouth twisted into an angry smile.

Aurora let out a small gasp as the man caught up with the woman and forcibly took her arm, dragging her backwards.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She screamed looking completely terrified but ready to fight if she had to.**

Aurora felt sick to her stomach watching this pig man handle a woman in such a way, like she was nothing but something to use.

"D**on't be difficult Lizzie I can make it good for you**"

Ignoring the urge to get away from the trouble, Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat and placed a large smile on her face.

'Lizzie, the woman's name was Lizzie, perfect' thought Aurora as she dragged her feet over to the pair.

"**_Lizzie! What's keeping you so long? I've been waiting ages for you!_**" Aurora exclaimed causing Lizzie to look flabbergasted until she realised what Aurora was doing.

"Sorry, this **_bastard_** won't leave me alone!" Lizzie protested ripping her arm away before pulling the sleeve of her dress back over her shoulders.

"What seems to be the problem here sir?" Aurora enquired in a sickly sweet tone while she thought of ways to get them far away from him.

"**Lizzie here owes me a service not that it's any of yah business little lady**"

"Today is Lizzie's day off so correct me if m'wrong but it appears she owes you fuck all, come on Lizzie" 

Aurora was scared, it wouldn't take much for this large man to handle the both of them. Either Lizzie or Aurora would end up getting hurt and not wanting it to be Lizzie, Aurora took her by the hand and guided her to stand behind.

"**Well if Lizzie can't service me, you will**" he bellowed, roughly taking Aurora's collar and pulling her forwards until their bodies connected.

"**_I'm no fucking prostitute! And even if I was, it doesn't give you the right to touch me or Lizzie. Now I suggest you let me go before me knife finds it's way into your eye_**" Aurora threatened feeling her heart pound within her ears, she had nothing to defend herself with, it had been a lie.

Hearing the man laugh at her statement and harden his grip on her, Aurora did the only thing she could think off. Lifting her knee, she squeezed her eyes shut and proceeded to hit him in the groin. Letting out a scream, the man tumbled to the floor, almost sending Aurora down with him if Lizzie hadn't been there to grab her.

"**Run!**" Lizzie demanded, gripping Aurora's hand and running back down the street.

They both ran until their lungs felt ready to explode and their hearts pounded within their ears. Aurora could feel a pain in her neck from the amount of times she had looked behind her to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Thank...you" Lizzie managed to get out as she gasped for air.

"Happy to help, I could do with a nice drink, how about you?" Aurora smiled, hand clutching her side.

She needed to sit down, her feet were burning and she was becoming light headed. Aurora had never been one for running, riding horses had always been enough of an exertion for her.

"There's a new tea room just opened up near here, we could go there?" Lizzie offered, curious about the stranger who had helped her.

"Lead the way Lizzie" Aurora chirped linking their arms, excited at the prospects of a new friend in this town.

"Who are you?" Lizzie wondered stirring the sugar around in her tea and looking up at Aurora in curiosity.

"Aurora, Aurora Hayes"

"How did you know me name?"

"I heard him call it out when he was trying to get you to service him, disgusting man" Aurora spat, picturing his face in her head. She hoped never to see it again.

"M'a prostitute Aurora, that's why he wanted service" Lizzie admitted, cringing internally.

This was the part where the judgement and the looks of disgust came. The part when people decided they didn't want to be near her but to Lizzie's surprise, Aurora shrugged with a smile.

"So, it's your day off isn't it?"

"You don't care?" Lizzie questioned taking note of the kindness behind Aurora's eyes which gave her a sense of safety and care.

"No, course not! Everyone has to do something to earn a living Lizzie, doesn't make you less of a person" Aurora stated feeling pity for the young woman, it can't have been easy living the life she did. To have to sell yourself to make ends meet was heartbreaking to Aurora, it made her grateful for what she had but also guilty because while she lived good, there were people suffering.

"I don't like this life, I don't want this fuckin' life. I thought I'd be married to the man I love by now, maybe even have a baby" Lizzie exclaimed, her face showing Aurora the heartbreak she felt. Lizzie wanted out but there was also nothing else in Small Heath to do, no one would hire a whore.

"M'sorry Lizzie but I'm going to help you, I'll get you out" Aurora promised feeling a sense of protection over Lizzie.

"_Why would you help me?_" Lizzie whispered after a few moments of processing Aurora's words.

She couldn't understand the generosity coming from a stranger she'd just met today. Lizzie had never experienced kindness like it, Aurora reminded her of John. They had the same care for people who were more misfortunate than them.

"Because I want to Lizzie, I'll speak to Tommy he seems to know what's happening around here. I'm hoping we can find you new work"

"Tommy Shelby?"

Seeing a sudden frown grace Lizze's face, Aurora felt her smile fall.

"Yes, what's wrong Lizzie?"

"Tommy won't help me" Lizzie shook her head sadly as she pushed her cup of tea away, confusing Aurora who had been feeling incredibly happy.

"Why? I'll make him, he'll listen I promise"

Smiling sadly at Aurora, Lizzie grabbed her purse and stood up. She didn't want to cry in front of Aurora and thought it best if she left quickly.

"Thank you for offering your help Aurora, you're a lovely lass but I can't get involved with the Shelby's again. I'm sorry" Lizzie choked out before turning around and hurrying towards the exit.

"**_Lizzie? Lizzie!_**" Aurora called out as she jumped from her seat and looked on after Lizzie until she disappeared from sight.

Letting out a sigh, Aurora fell back into her chair and leaned her chin on her hand. She wondered why Lizzie had reacted in such a way. What did she mean by not getting involved with the Shelby's again?

The only thing Aurora could think to do was ask. Looking down at her watch, Aurora saw she was pushing for time so pulling some money from her purse, she threw it done on the table and headed out the same way Lizzie had.

Aurora hoped it wasn't the last time she saw Lizzie, the woman seemed nice and Aurora needed new friends. Tommy would have answers, she was sure of it and if he refused to give her information, Aurora would have to question the rest of the family. The Shelby's couldn't hide from Aurora, she could be extremely persuasive if needs be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed in many stories, writers portray Lizzie as some nasty, jealous whore who wants to ruin things and I'm quite sick of it. I know not many people like her but I've always loved her character and think there's more to her than her past. My story will be different, she'll play an important and good part in Auroras life. I'm sorry if you don't like that but it's what I'm doing 😂❤️


	31. Finn

Polly was sat enjoying a pot of tea, enjoying her small afternoon break and hiding from the Shelby men when Aurora walked into the room with a discontent look on her face. Her eyes appeared sad and not wanting Tommy to come through and cause a fuss over Aurora's mood, Polly nodded at the girl, gesturing her to sit down.

"Search not going well?" Polly questioned absent minded looking down at the newspaper as Aurora took her seat and sighed.

"No....it's not that" Aurora muttered, her eyes flickering to the shop doors. She didn't want Tommy to come in, Polly was best for answers, Tommy on the other hand, a riddle.

"Go on then sweetheart" Polly pressed wanting to go back to her alone time before she forced herself back into the shop.

"I met Lizzie today"

The statement threw Polly off and setting her teacup on the table, she raised her eyes brows and leaned back.

"Lizzie Stark?! The prostitute?!" Polly exclaimed and noticing the recognition in Aurora's face she knew she had been right in her guess.

"I think so Polly, I didn't get her surname but yes, her work is prostitution" Aurora nodded, pulling her chair further into the table and leaning forwards slightly like she was about to whisper a secret.

"From the look on your face I take it she told you about her and Tommy" Polly muttered, tutting slightly, only coming to a stop when Aurora's face twisted in confusion "perhaps not"

"Her and Tommy? Is that why she won't let me ask for help?"

Aurora expected herself to feel jealous but rather she felt herself coming to an understanding instead. Maybe there was a bad history behind Lizzie's refusal to get mixed up with the Shelby's again. Nevertheless, Aurora still wanted to help her in anyway she possibly could, even if it meant charming Tommy without Lizzie's knowledge.

"Tommy was a regular customer of hers after the war" Polly stated, answering the thoughts swimming around in Aurora's mind.

"She said it was best not to get mixed up with the Shelby's again, so when did it stop?" Aurora wasn't sure what she'd do if Polly told her it hadn't stopped. The thought was enough to nearly crush her but she knew Tommy, she trusted him and Aurora felt as if she could trust Lizzie too.

"Stopped when she tried to marry our John"

Letting out a choked cough, Aurora's eyes went wide and slapping the table she felt her jaw slacken.

"Oh my, she really does want to get out!"

Aurora pitied Lizzie, she imagined prostitution was not easy, to have to deal with violent, horrible men, to give yourself every night in order to make enough money to survive. It didn't help that people thought they could treat you like you were nothing but dirt. Lizzie had been through two brothers and rather than see a whore as every else did, Aurora saw a woman doing all she could to escape a terrifying way of life and that's why she wanted to help her.

"You still want to help her?" Polly questioned, tilting her head slightly as she tried to read Aurora.

"Of course I do! Even more so now! I saw a man attempting to force her into fucking him, if I hadn't of been there she would of been hurt. He even tried to grab me, the bastard! These women aren't safe Polly and if I can help Lizzie I will" Aurora explained, golden orbs shining with with tears that she was just managing to hold back.

"**_You were fuckin' grabbed?!_**" Polly spat, her blood ablaze at the thought of Aurora being hurt in her own home.

"It's ok Pol I kneed him in the balls, doubt he's getting any service today" Aurora grinned, a sense of pride running through her as the picture of him crying out on the ground came back to her.

"**_Tommy will kill him_**"

"_Tommy doesn't need to know, I dealt with the issue, it's done_" Aurora whispered, looking frantically at the shop doors, expecting Tommy to come through at any second and demand to know what's happened.

It was Aurora's first day staying in Small Heath and she didn't want to be a bother or cause any unnecessary while everyone was busy.

"_Aurora_" Polly sighed, mourning the loss of her peaceful break while admiring the kindness that was Aurora's heart.

"Do you think Tommy will help me?"

"If anyone can persuade Tommy to help Lizzie, it's you"

Perking up at Polly's words, Aurora jumped up and clapped her hands together.

"M'going to make tea tonight, six o'clock, will you let everyone know? I'll pop down to the shops now and get ingredients, then I'll work on persuading Tommy" she declared, thinking of ways she could bring up the Lizzie situation to Tommy. Tea with the family seemed like a perfect way to get him in the best of moods.

"I will" Polly responded, hiding the smirk that threatened to escape. The poor girl would need look in getting the family together. Polly had tried many times and still found the task utterly hopeless.

It didn't take Aurora long to collect what she needed from town before making her way over to the one place she had been avoiding, the place that was her true reason for visiting. Aurora was stood looking into Charlie's Yard, a solemn look on her face as she watched Curly drink from afar. She willed her legs to move forwards and do what was best for her horse but Aurora found herself frozen in place.

Over the last week Aurora had been deciding whether or not to place Bucephalus in Curly's care. She knew it would be for the best yet Aurora didn't want to come to terms with the fact she was failing her horse. In the end Aurora had been adamant on giving Curly Bucephalus, it wouldn't be forever after all. As Aurora stood outside Charlie's Yard she felt her mind beginning to shift. No one, except her had ever looked after Bucephalus and Aurora felt deeply upset at the thought of giving away an animal she saw as her child.

"_Come on Aurora! It's Curly_" Aurora spat quietly at herself trying to block out her doubts.

Curly would love Bucephalus just as she did. He would care for and treasure the horse plus Curly had formed a bond with Bucephalus so there wouldn't be any trouble and Bucephalus certainly wouldn't attack.

Letting out the breath she had been holding in, Aurora slowly but surely began to move her feet towards curly. She smiled as she watched him, Aurora adored Curly, he was enough to brighten the toughest of days and Aurora couldn't think of anyone better to help her.

"**_Hello Curly!_**" Aurora called out, waving with her free arm while she balanced a basket on the other.

"Ello Miss Aurora!" Curly beamed, a wave of excitement bursting through him as he recognised the woman with the beautiful horses.

"How are you Curly?" Aurora asked finally reaching his side and taking a seat next to him, all her nerves vanishing instantly, she was ready.

"Good....good..and you?"

"M'well Curly, thank you! I've came 'ere with a proposition for you that I think you'll like" Aurora grinned before giggling as she watched Curly's eyes widen with more excitement "I was hoping you would accept my offer in letting me bring Bucephalus here, to Small Heath in order for you to train and care for him. I've done all I can to help him and I think it best I let you try now, that's if you want to"

"Yeah I'd love that yeah yeah" Curly bounced in his seat, rubbing his hands together in sheer joy.

This is all Curly had been wanting since he met Bucephalus, a chance to work with him and get to love the beautiful war horse.

"Really?! Oh Curly thank you! You've made me the happiest of people" Aurora cried, resisting the urge to throw her arms around him, she didn't want to startle poor Curly.

"**What's going on?**" Hearing a gruff voice, Aurora turned her head to the side and saw Charlie approaching the pair.

Charlie wasn't happy, he was never happy when he saw someone engaging Curly without him being there. It was very easy to take advantage of the man and it angered Charlie to no end.

"Oh Charlie! We're gettin' Bucephalus!" Curly announced jumping up from his seat and running to stand by Charlie's side.

"**Who the bloody 'ell is that?!**"

Letting out a kind life, Aurora stood up and turned to face Charlie with a smile.

"He's my horse, I've asked for Curly's help in caring for him"

"Is it paid work?" Charlie enquired forcing his temper back down his throat, finding it hard to be angry at a woman who herself could make the angels weep.

"Curly is the best horseman in England and deserves nothing but the best pay. I would never expect him to do it for free, I couldn't live with myself" Aurora replied wanting to flinch under the strength of Charlie's stare.

She wanted him to warm up to her but she could see it would take a lot of time, Aurora would have to prove herself worthy first and that started with Curly. She needed Charlie to see that she wasn't here to take advantage of a man as wonderful and kind as Curly.

"When can we expect this horse?" Charlie asked, his question coming out as more of a demand.

"I could bring him to Small Heath in a weeks time, if that's Orright?"

Satisfied with Aurora's answer and feeling Curly's excitement seeping into him, Charlie nodded and placed a small smile on his face.

"Good, that gives us time to sort the stables"

"If you need anything please let me know, m'happy to provide" Aurora was feeling proud, she hadn't backed out, she had came and did what she set out to do.

Bucephalus's future was heading for a happier turn and Aurora was floating on air, perhaps she could bring a Fortune to Small Heath too and give Aurora a reason to stay forever.

"We have everything here for horse...you bring him" Curly nodded frantically, overjoyed that Charlie's was letting this happen. It wasn't often he said yes to things when it came to Curly.

"I will Curly, thank you and thank you Charlie for agreeing to this"

"No problem" Charlie muttered, he was starting to like this new girl of Tommy's, she was different from the rest but he wouldn't show it, not yet anyway, she still needed to prove herself.

"Right I must be off then, I'm cooking tea tonight"

"Good luck with that pet, you'll need it" Charlie chuckled shaking his head much to Aurora's confusion.

Giving her best goodbyes, Aurora began to walk off. She was lost as to why she needed look, it was just tea right?

Surely it couldn't go wrong in anyway unless fights started which Aurora believed highly unlikely. Aurora's family always fought whenever they came together but the Shelby's seemed closer and more understanding of each other. 

Walking back to Watery Lane, Aurora felt a sense of accomplishment, she had set out and done what she needed to do. All that was left on her list was finding an office for Tommy, Aurora despite her best efforts didn't know Birmingham or where she should be searching but she had came up with a plan to recruit someone who knew the city, she would need Tommy's help first.

Upon entering the house, Aurora noticed it was completely empty. The house had fallen into silence, one that Aurora thought odd as the house was never silent. Even the noise from the shop had dispersed, truthfully it was calming yet strange.

Shrugging her shoulders, Aurora rushed into the kitchen and placed her basket on the table. The shop doors remained closed and thinking it best not to interrupt the men's privacy, she set to work and began to prepare tea. 

It was going well, the house had filled with a beautiful aroma and Aurora found herself salivating as she cut the chicken into pieces. Placing it onto a large plate, Aurora reached out and took some for herself, sighing in delight when the flavours exploded in her mouth. She had expected the family to start arriving as the smell of food penetrated the shop doors yet to Aurora's surprise she found herself alone.

Keeping her spirits up, Aurora finished organising the table and took a seat where she waited for the family to arrive. She was excited for the room to be filled with laughter and teasing, Aurora wanted to see the Shelby clan together, she wanted to know what it was like to be a part of it.

Ten minutes passed and Aurora was beginning to feel worried, no one had came into the house or walked out of it. It seemed like everyone had disappeared of the face of the earth, leaving only her and the roast chicken. Tapping her fingers against the table, Aurora reached for more chicken. It was becoming less warm with each minute that passed and once the clock had struck quarter past six, Aurora had given into her worry and decided it was time to see where everyone had went.

Getting up from her chair, Aurora walked over to the shop doors and pushed them open. Looking around she noticed the shop was completely empty, not a worker was in sight. Letting out a frustrated huff, Aurora stepped inside and headed towards the back where the offices lined up. She stared into every office until she finally found Tommy sat at his desk, all alone and looking deeply in thought. He was looking down at some papers, a deep frown on his face and knowing he didn't want to be bothered, Aurora did the exact opposite and swung the door open. Aurora would bother him whether he liked it or not, the mouse wasn't afraid to bite.

"Thomas?" She murmured leaning against the door frame and folding her arms.

"Hmmm?" Was all she got as he continued to stare down at the papers.

"Thomas, I told Polly I was making tea for six, did she let you know?" Aurora wondered, hoping this was just a miscommunication error and not everyone ignoring her attempts to bring them all together.

"She did"

Biting down on her lip, Aurora could feel her fists starting to tighten but not wanting to seem unreasonable, she cleared her throat and smile.

"Then where is everyone?"

"Working" Tommy grunted, pinching the bridge of his nose and giving Aurora a quick glance.

Aurora didn't mind that people were busy with work, she understood how busy they were yet someone could of informed her earlier so she hadn't of slaved over a hot stove for hours in order to make them something they wouldn't even get to touch. Aurora wouldn't of minded if they had sent a worker through to tell her but she had received no words, not one and that was what had caused her to feel irritated.

"Really Thomas?" Aurora wasn't impressed by his lack of acknowledgment, in fact she was heavily annoyed.

"Look mouse we all appreciate the effort but Polly has urgent business in town, the boys are on a job, I have business to deal with here, we don't have time to sit for a fuckin' dinner" despite trying to keep his voice level, Tommy's words came out a lot harsher than expected, striking Aurora in the chest.

Nodding her head, Aurora quickly and quietly closed the office door before walking back out the shop. She would have to eat alone.

"_It's called tea you southern stubborn man_"

To Aurora's surprise, she saw Finn sat at the table looking at the food in delight. His arms were slowly beginning to reach over the table, intent on reaching the chicken and potatoes to demolish them.

"Evening Finn" Aurora smiled, feeling her irritation bury itself as she watched the teenager bounce excitedly in his chair.

"Who did all this?" Finn questioned, his eyes wide.

"I did, please feel free to tuck in. I'm going for a walk" Aurora announced heading out the room, she needed some fresh air.

"Wait......erm...it's been a while since I had dinner with the family...everyone's always out. Ada used to 'fore she got married but even she stopped...what I'm tryin' to say....is... well will you stay for dinner with me...please?" Finn smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment and feeling her heart melt in her chest, Aurora nodded her head and happily took a seat next to Finn.

Maybe this wasn't going to be a disaster after all.

"Thank you for having tea with me Finn, you're a good boy" Aurora praised, laughing as his cheeks flushed once again.

While it had only been the two of them, Aurora couldn't of been more grateful for Finn then she did right now. His cheeky grin and humour had lifted her spirits up and the tears that ran down her face were ones of uncontrollable laughter. Finn reminded her of Arthur, kind at heart with John's charm and Tommy's tiny smirk that graced his face every so often.

"I don't think I can eat anymore Aurora" Finn puffed out, sitting back in his seat and rubbing the small bulge in his stomach "what are we goin' to do with all this left over?"

Humming, Aurora looked over at the amount of food left and placed her hand under her chin. Aurora didn't want to throw this much good food away, not when people starved.

That was it!

Letting a grin come across her face, Aurora turned to Finn and slapped the table, startling him.

"Finn, do you know anyone who needs this food tonight?"

"Yeah course!"

"Come on then, let's pack this up and take it to them. Me and you, how 'bout it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got really really drunk and decided to write. I'm so glad I didn't publish because when I woke up, this chapter wasn't even in English. I had to go back and re do most of it 😂 also there's a really sad chapter coming up so I'm asking you all to prepare


	32. Watery Lane

'_Enjoy, from your friends in Watery Lane_'

Aurora wrote on a piece of paper before slipping the note into a basket which contained their left overs. She had done her best to make sure the food was piping hot again without burning anything, she wanted people to enjoy it after all. Finn seemed more than happy to help Aurora, he was a good boy. Aurora was sure the other Shelby men were good at times but there was something incredibly innocent about Finn and she found herself wanting to protect him from the world.

"So Finn you know Birmingham, is there anyone in particular you want this food to go to?"

"Peter Maxwell from school, his Dad died in the war and his Mom became sick with grief. He has to look after his little sisters but there's no money coming in, gets no help from Mom either. Peter gives everything to his family and leaves 'imself hungry" Finn explained, breaking Aurora's heart in the process as she thought of this poor child who had not only lost his Dad but his mother too.

"Take me to his 'ome Finn and lets get some warm food in 'im" Aurora beamed, picking up the large basket and resting it gently on her arm.

"If he sees us, he'll turn the food down. He doesn't like accepting help"

"Knock and run Finn, knock and run" Aurora winked, heading for the door "hurry Finn, we don't want to deliver cold food"

Aurora decided she wanted to do this more often, she wanted to help more of those in need. It was surprising to her that so many went without. Aurora was lucky enough to have a good upbringing and wasn't blind to those who hadn't yet she couldn't help but be shocked by just how many were suffering. It was all down to the War, they had won and earned nothing in return except more suffering and more death.

The house wasn't too far away from Watery Lane. The area appeared run down, abandoned and if it hadn't been for the small lights in the windows, Aurora wouldn't have guessed anyone lived around here. Her and Finn were currently stood with wide grins on their faces in front of Peter's door, it felt good knowing they were able to help someone in need. It brought Aurora's thoughts back to Lizzie, she needed someone to care for her just as Peter did.

"Aurora?" Finn whispered, gently pushing his elbow into Aurora's side, breaking her free from her thoughts.

Bending down, Aurora placed the basket on Peter's doorstep and braced herself to run.

"On three Finn!....one.....two......three!"

Bringing his arm up, Finn loudly knocked on the door before shooting off down the street, leaving nothing but a gust of air behind him.

"**_Finn! Jesus!_** _Someone's done this before_" Aurora hissed with a laugh as her eyes went wide.

Looking back at the door, Aurora quickly picked her feet up and ran after Finn, hoping she wasn't about to be caught and fail their mission.

Finn was an extremely fast child, he had disappeared from sight and if Aurora hadn't remembered the way back to Watery Lane as they made their journey here, she would of surely been lost by now.

Aurora's lungs were burning, her heart was pounding. She hated running yet found herself doing it a lot lately. Watery Lane was in sight and knowing she wasn't being chased, Aurora pressed her back against the nearest wall and took a few moments to herself. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brows as she breathed out heavily into the warm air. With summer approaching it had began to stay lighter for longer creating a beautiful hue in the sky when both night and day battled against each other.

"There you are! Thought you got lost!" Finn exclaimed rounding the corner, a worried expression in his eyes.

When he hadn't seen Aurora behind him once reaching the house, he had panicked greatly. Anything could of happened, she didn't know Small Heath and he had ran, too excited to care.

"Sorry Finn, you're......fast" Aurora wheezed holding onto her side and walking over to him, a feeling of guilt running through her as she took in his worried expression.

Suddenly looking proud at her words, Finn pulled Aurora's arm through his and began to slowly lead her back to the house.

"Aurora?" Finn enquired, his curiosity sparking up inside him.

"Yeah Finn?"

"Do you love Tommy?"

Letting out a wheezed grunt, Aurora looked up at Finn with wide, shocked eyes. She hadn't expected him to ask something like that and hearing it come from his mouth had sent her head into a spin. Aurora didn't know how to respond, did she tell the truth? Lie? Divert the subject?

It was a question she had been asking herself for weeks, a question she knew the answer to but was afraid to let it slip from her lips. Aurora wanted to keep the answer hidden as if it were a prized jewel, forbidden to be touched and looked away for eternity.

"Isn't it too soon for me to love him?" Aurora questioned, directing the statement more towards herself than the young boy beside her.

"Love doesn't have a time limit, if you love someone, you love 'em" Finn spoke wisely, surprising Aurora further. For one so young, he seemed to somewhat understand matters of the heart.

"_You're right Finn...I do......I do love Tommy. M'not sure if he loves me but I love him_" Aurora finally admitted softly, hoping her whisper didn't reach Finn's ears.

From the grin the came onto his lips, Aurora knew he had heard every single word.She had never confessed her love out loud before and Aurora was utterly terrified. She didn't want to confront it, she didn't want to tell Tommy and ruin what they had. The very thought of him finding out sent Aurora's heart into a pounding frenzy causing her chest to ache painfully.

"Why wouldn't he love you? You're you" Finn shrugged, a wide smile still plastered on his face.

Aurora was what Tommy needed more than anything and it had soon became clear for Finn that Aurora wasn't just another fuck to be put aside once Tommy got bored.

Aurora was what Tommy needed more than anything and it had soon became clear for Finn that Aurora wasn't just another fuck to be put aside once Tommy got bored.

"Love is a very complex, worrisome thing Finn, you're young but one day you'll experience it yourself and understand how difficult it can be" Aurora explained patting his arm with her free hand.

Finn was a young teenager, beginning the early days of man hood. It wouldn't be long until he found himself some playground fancies at school, that's if he started attending.

They were close to the house when the front door opened, slamming against the wall with a loud thud causing the frames to tremble as they tried to keep steady.

"**Where the fuck have you two been, ey?!**" Tommy demanded, storming towards them before both Aurora and Finn could register that he was there.

Coming in from the office, Tommy had expected Aurora to be in the house waiting but noticing she was no where in sight along with dinner. After a quick search of the house, Tommy had felt his anger beginning to rise knowing she could only be outside, wondering round Small Heath. Even if his words from earlier upset her, Aurora shouldn't have left the house on her own at this time in the evening. Knowing her love for the Garrison, Tommy decided he would look there next and as he went to make leave of the house, he got the sudden urge to peer out the window and look into the street. Seeing Aurora and Finn walking down the street with wide smiles on their faces sent a wave of relief through him. She was safe yet Tommy still found himself vexed at her lack of care for her own well being.

"Me and Finn decided we wanted to be productive" Aurora replied letting her smile fall into a straight line.

She wasn't annoyed at her failed dinner attempt, in fact she was happy but a little bit of teasing wouldn't go amiss. Aurora could see Tommy was displeased and saw it as the perfect opportunity to seek the smallest bit of revenge.

"What happened to dinner mouse?" Tommy asked coming to stand beside her.

Finn could feel something tense building between the two and couldn't help grinning in amusement as Aurora turned and give him a wink.

"Dinner went to people more deserving, but if you're hungry Thomas I saw some bread in the kitchen, M'sure you like it as dry as your moods" Aurora stated before picking up her pace and marching into the house, a secret smirk on her face.

Letting out a laugh, Finn shielded himself from Tommy's incoming slap and quickly made his way up the stairs and into his room, leaving Tommy and Aurora alone.

"You're angry 'bout dinner" Tommy noted, closing the door and staring at Aurora who had turned her back on him.

"Perhaps next time someone would be so kind to let me know they weren't coming for tea before I cook the fucking thing" Aurora bit out looking into the fire that wasn't lit. If she looked at Tommy she would laugh and Aurora refused to break.

Approaching Aurora, Tommy wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her into his best. Placing his lips near her ear, he sighed as he thought of ways he could please his mouse and put a smile back on her face.

"_Forgive me mouse_" he whispered, kissing her head and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"On one condition Tommy"

Letting out a deep chuckle, Tommy took Aurora's arms and turned her to face him. Seeing the humour swimming within her eyes, Tommy soon realised he had been played for a fool and had no options but to submit, for now.

"What's your condition mouse?"

"I want Lizzie's Stark's address" Aurora chirped innocently, not missing the way Tommy's expression turned into one of shock before he quickly covered it up with his usual mask that tried to show he was unbothered.

"Why?" Tommy enquired after a few moments, unsure if he had heard her right.

"Because she seems nice and I need friends here" Aurora replied with a shrug sensing Tommy's suspicion growing.

Pulling away Tommy rubbed his face and gave her a look of discontent. Of all the people Aurora wanted to be friends with in Small Heath, it was Lizzie Stark. Tommy couldn't understand it, he didn't want to understand it either.

"Mouse, you don't need friends like Lizzie" Tommy grumbled as he turned and placed himself down on the couch.

She had found his words offensive, Lizzie was just a poor woman down on her luck. Aurora did understand Tommy's uncertainty about the woman yet she needed him to put his personal issues against Lizzie aside. This issue was bigger than the both of them and needed to be treated with care.

"Why not? she's nice" Aurora protested readying herself to defend Lizzie and show Tommy there was more to her than what she had done in the past or who she had done.

"Lizzie, nice? Mou..."

"Look Tommy if this about you and her fucking I already know, I don't care, it's the past. She tried to marry John, I don't care, it's the past and you need to step out of it" Aurora exclaimed throwing her hands out widely before bringing them back down to her sides.

"This is why you don't need friends like Lizzie mouse! She found out who you were and jumped at the fuckin' chance to tell you about me coming to her didn't she?!" Tommy chuckled darkly, shaking his head in anger.

"Actually no Tommy she didn't, Polly did. Lizzie only does what she does to survive just like everyone else and I believe she deserves a second chance don't you?" Aurora appealed, trying to persuade Tommy's heart rather than his head.

Receiving a blank stare from Tommy, Aurora felt her hopes get destroyed. Polly had been wrong, she couldn't make Tommy change his mind, he was unflinching and unsympathetic of Lizzie's troubles.

"It's getting late Tommy, can you show me where m'to sleep please?"

Aurora would try another time, for now she would get Lizzie's address from someone more compliant. She wasn't about to give in just because Tommy didn't approve, Aurora had vowed to herself she would help Lizzie and she would do exactly that whether it involved Tommy or not.

Nodding his head, Tommy stood up and gestured for Aurora to follow him, which she did in complete silence.

At least Tommy had decided to show her where to sleep and upon entering his room, Aurora let her eyes drift around, taking everything in with a slight smile. Tommy's room was very basic and clean, it had everything a bedroom could possibly need yet didn't feel homely. Knowing Tommy, Aurora imagined he didn't spend any time in here and his bed had rarely been slept in. As she stared at the bed, Aurora became aware of just how tired she was. She wanted to blame it on the long day but truthfully it had been the running in heels that did it.

"It's nice Tommy" Aurora nodded, taking a seat on the bed and bounced slightly.

"Not as nice as yours" Tommy pointed out removing his jacket and throwing it on the chair beside the bed.

"That's 'cause I spend more time in my room then you do in yours, don't I?" Aurora jested with a giggle.

"Mouse, I spend more time in your room then mine" Tommy smirked watching Aurora remove her shoes and look up at the ceiling with a relieved sigh.

"You need more sleep Tommy"

"Not the only one am I mouse?"

Looking over at him, Aurora swallowed harshly. He was right, they were both terrible when it came to sleeping but at least Aurora tried to sleep, Tommy avoided it all together. Despite her moments, Aurora had began to feel a sense of pride in how well she had been sleeping as of late.

"I've decided to let Curly work with Bucephalus" Aurora announced quickly changing the topic of their conversation.

"I know mouse, I've already been informed" Tommy replied coming to sit next to her and place his hand on her thigh, giving it a reassuring squeeze as she took a deep breath.

"I'm doing the right thing aren't I Tommy?"

"Curly is the best person for Bucephalus and it's not forever mouse, he's your horse, he'll be home in no time" Tommy understood Aurora's reluctance to let Bucephalus leave his home with her. She loved those horses more than anything and while they were all unsure of what this new journey may bring, Tommy didn't doubt Curly's abilities for a second.

"Suppose it means I get to spend more time 'ere" Aurora beamed already thinking of ways to avoid work and sneak down to Small Heath.

Wrapping his arm around her back, Tommy bent down and placed a kiss on the side of Aurora's head, smiling as she sank into him and let out a yawn.

"Come on, let's get you to bed"

Aurora wasn't sure exactly why she was nervous, she had slept with Tommy many times before. This was no different, they were only in his house this time, in his room. Despite this, Aurora's gut had twisted itself into knots confusing both her and Tommy.

After a while of trying to persuade her everything was alright, Tommy had managed to get Aurora into bed and now as she laid her head on his chest, Aurora felt foolish for being so nervous. The steady rhythm of his heart sent Aurora into a peaceful state, she would happily lay there for eternity if she could.

"_You really want to help Lizzie mouse?_" Tommy whispered in the dark and turning her head to look up, Aurora nodded.

"_I do, I'm worried about her Tommy. Her work brings in steady money but it also brings in danger, danger she cannot run from and it scares me_" Aurora answered realising he couldn't see her nodding.

"_Tomorrow, I will take you to her_"

Excitement burst through her at his words and placing her hand on his chest, Aurora sought out his lips and placed a gentle kiss on them.

"_Thank you Tommy_"

"_Be careful mouse, I don't want you dragged into any of that fuckin' danger!_" Tommy murmured harshly as the though of his mouse hurt sent bile straight up into his throat.

"_I will Tommy, I promise_" Aurora managed to get out avoiding telling Tommy the truth about today. She had already been dragged into that danger and while she didn't want to lie to Tommy, Aurora found herself not caring of the danger. If he knew, he would only go back on his word and refuse to let her help, even if it meant keeping her locked up indoors.

Placing another kiss on his lips, Aurora buried her head into his neck and slowly closed her eyes. She had big plans for Lizzie tomorrow, Aurora just prayed the woman would accept her offer. If she didn't, Aurora would be left unsure as to what to do.

Tommy laid there for a while, staring into the dark, listening to Aurora's soft snores. He liked it when she slept peacefully, it didn't leave him helpless to do anything once she began to scream. Aurora hadn't fought in the war but had been horribly marked by it just like him and every other man.

Knowing sleep wasn't coming for him, Tommy had made plans to go back to work and leave Aurora to sleep yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. The last time he left, she had been locked in the hard grips of a nightmare and had sought him out immediately after waking. Not wanting her to feel abandoned, Tommy tried to ignore his restlessness and closed his eyes, the sound of her breathing lulling him into the sleep he didn't not care to want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Aurora helps Lizzie before going home and making a deadly mistake ☠️ I also want to thank you all for your support, I can't believe we're still going strong, it means everything to me ❤️


	33. Storm

True to his word Tommy had drove Aurora to Lizzie's the very next morning. He had proceeded to complain about her newly found friendship from the time they woke up until they had got into the car. There was no getting through to Aurora, she wouldn't hear of his issues and refused to allow them room in her mind. Tommy would have to remain in discontent for Aurora would have Lizzie as a friend. Aurora also did not want to neglect Tommy's feelings, she understood his worry and as she placed a kiss upon his cheek, Aurora had done her best to reassure him of her safety. She had promised to phone the shop if there was any trouble, she didn't expect any yet it had seemed to ease the frown on his face and wishing him a good day at work, Aurora had jumped out the car and watched him reluctantly drive away. Truthfully, she was in awe of his protection, it made her love him even more but Aurora needed Tommy to trust in her to keep herself safe.

Aurora wanted until the car was out of sight before she turned around and looked up at Lizzie's house. It appeared the same as every other house in Small Heath except the small bunch of pink flowers in the window gave the house charm within the dull street. Perhaps like Aurora, Lizzie understood the power and importance of flowers. The impact they could have on everyday life was quite extraordinary, they had the ability to shape the day and the mood of their owners.

Walking tentatively towards the door, Aurora took a deep breath, raised her hand and began to knock. She hoped Lizzie didn't think she was following her to her own home, well she was but Aurora had good intentions. Hearing footsteps approaching the door, Aurora placed a sweet smile on her face.

As the door swung open, Aurora saw Lizzie's face turn into one of surprise and taking a step back her mouth continued to open and close, her voice trapped in her throat.

"_Good morning Lizzie_" Aurora breathed out quickly, her fingers twiddling together as her nerves struck a match inside her.

"Aurora!...good...morning...w..what are you doin'...'ere?" Lizzie stuttered out, folding her arms across her chest and peering down at the short friendly stranger who had helped her.

"I thought we could talk? I can go if you want me to?" Aurora rushed out just in case Lizzie slammed the door shut before she could continue. She understood how unexpected this was and didn't want to intrude for longer than she was welcome.

"Would you like to come in?" Lizzie smiled standing to the side of the doorway, allowing aurora passage if she were to accept Lizzie's offer.

"Thank you" Aurora chirped taking slow steps through Lizzie's door and into the house.

The first thing Aurora noticed was how plain the house was, like Tommy's room it had been filled with basic essentials except Lizzie's house held a sense of warmth like a blanket had been wrapped around your shoulders and snuggled you tightly whereas Tommy's room seemed to remain cold.

"Come take a seat! M'just makin' a cup of tea, you want one?" Lizzie asked closing the front door and walking ahead of Aurora.

"Please"

Following Lizzie, Aurora found herself led into the kitchen and pulling out a chair that was tucked neatly under a small table, Aurora gently placed herself in it and continued to look around. It give Aurora a sense of relief to know Lizzie had a proper home and wasn't stuck within the whore houses and hotels scattered across Birmingham. Some women did not have the luxury of a home to come to after a long day of work.

A few moments of silence passed between the two women until Lizzie approached the table with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lizzie questioned placing a tea cup in front of Aurora who accepted it with a thankful smile.

"Yesterday, you ran out on me as soon as I uttered the Shelby name and I wanted to come make sure you were orright"

"I'm sorry for running out but my past experiences with the Shelby's 'ave never ended well and I don't want to be mixed up again" Lizzie sighed, her eyes filled with sadness. People never saw Lizzie as a person with emotions and feelings but she was a person who felt and she was a person who didn't want her heart broke again.

"I understand Lizzie, Polly told me everything and if you don't want the Shelby's involved in your life then I won't force you to but I still want to help you and be your friend if you'll have me?" Aurora replied wanting Lizzie to see the truth in her eyes and know she meant every word.

"_You want to be my...friend?_" Lizzie whispered, more so to herself than Aurora.

"Yes! I like you Lizzie and I need friends in this place especially if I'm going to be here a lot more often. So what do you say, friends?" Aurora exclaimed, beaming at Lizzie from across the table and waiting for an answer what would either make her incredibly happy or disappointed.

"Yeah friends, I'd like that" Lizzie grinned back feeling her heart flutter inside her chest.

She had a friend! Lizzie Stark had a friend! The joy it brought she was indescribable, she had never felt a happiness like it. Lizzie had come close to when she was about to marry John but this time it was different.

"Thank you Lizzie, 'ere I have something for you!" Aurora announced, eagerly setting her purse on to her lap and reaching in to it.

Pulling her hand out, Aurora presented a large amount of notes and placed it in front of Lizzie, ten pounds to be exact. Letting out a startled gasp Lizzie looked down it shock, it was more than she made in a month, perhaps even two months.

Lizzie felt like she had been struck in the heart and shaking her head violently she pushed the money back over to Aurora and shot up from her seat.

"_No! no! This isn't what I wanted!_" Lizzie whispered bringing her hands up to her head, startling Aurora.

"Lizzie, what's wrong?" Aurora questioned confused, her eyes as wide as Lizzie's.

She watched the woman pace the kitchen, looking hurt.

What had Aurora done?

"I'm a prostitute Aurora, men pay me every day to use my body...I...I...don't want you paying for my friendship, I don't want you to buy me like they do. I just need a friend, a friend that comes free and who wants to spend time with me" Lizzie explained, embarrassed by her words yet the truth had spewed from her lips before she could stop it.

"_Lizzie I'm so sorry! Please m'not trying to buy your friendship, I'm merely after you service as a friend who needs help. I just don't think it's fair you work for free, friend or not_" Aurora pleaded feeling incredibly guilty and unsure of how she could fix her mess.

"Service?" Lizzie stopped and stood still, staring at Aurora with a bewildered look.

"Yes, I can't offer you much but I truly need help. I don't know Birmingham and Tommy has tasked me in finding an office. I truly can't think of where to start and I need someone who knows Birmingham, someone like you. The search may acquire you to have a few days off which is way I want to make up for the earnings you won't receive during that time. You don't have to say yes but I would love your help" Aurora kept her voice soft and low, she didn't want to upset Lizzie further and quash the friendship before it could start.

"If I say yes, what happens after?" Lizzie spoke up after a moment as she took a seat and stared down at the money she had pushed away.

"I don't understand?" Aurora frowned twisting her head to the side slightly.

"Would that be it? You get Tommy his office and m'left without a friend?"

"No Lizzie we're friends, you're stuck with me now" Aurora chirped giving Lizzie a reassuring smile.

It was evident to Aurora that Lizzie had found herself abandoned many times from those who pretended to care. Aurora was different, she wouldn't abandoned her friend and she certainly couldn't bring herself to use someone for her own gain.

Reaching into her purse once again, Aurora pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. Quickly scribbling something down she handed the paper over to Lizzie.

"Do you have a phone?" Aurora hummed watching as Lizzie nodded her head and looked at the paper.

"It's me number" Aurora continued "if you want to accept me offer please get in touch and if you don't, get in touch and we can plan something fun for the next time I come to Small Heath"

"Thank you Aurora"

"I will get out your way now Lizzie, give you time to think. M'goimg back home later but if you need me don't be 'fraid to seek me out. Thank you for the tea, I hope to see you soon" Aurora announced, standing up unsure of whether to shake Lizzie's hand or hug her.

Aurora's decision would be made up for her once Lizzie came to stand in front of Aurora and wrap her arms around her tightly.

"_Thank you again Aurora_" Lizzie whispered in her ear, feeling ready to cry from sheer joy but didn't want to humiliate herself in front of Aurora.

"No need to thank me Lizzie, I'll see meself out" Aurora chirped pulling away from Lizzie and giving her one last smile before heading for the front door, feeling happy in her quest to find friends. Her trip to Small Heath had been a success so much of a success that Aurora found herself not wanting to leave.

She would have to even if it was only for a day or two. Aurora had left things at home in a tense state and she couldn't stay here without trying to fix things, she also had work to do that she had been avoiding.

"Tommy, I told you it's ok" Aurora laughed nudging Tommy's arm with her own.

They were both currently stood outside the train station saying their goodbyes. Aurora was trying to say goodbye whereas Tommy seemed irritated with the whole idea of her going home by herself. The journey back to Middlesbrough took up too much time and rather than take Tommy away from work, Aurora had offered to go by train. Aurora would be home in no time and Tommy could continue his reign without having to play taxi.

Taking a hold of her arms, Tommy leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I'll be there tonight as soon as m'finished 'ere"

Tommy didn't want his mouse to leave, it was too soon and due to work he had regretfully not spent a lot of time with her. Next time he would keep Aurora by his side and not let her run round the city making business deals and unlikely friends. It would just be him and her, no one else.

"Ok I'll be waiting" Aurora smiled up at him wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms. She could hear the sound of an incoming train from behind her and Aurora's heart was starting to pound. She was terrified, nevertheless Aurora would not speak aloud of it otherwise Tommy would insist on taking her home himself.

"Goodbye mouse" Tommy smirked placing his hand on her hip and tugging her towards him.

Leaning up, Aurora forgot about her fear and kissed Tommy, releasing all her passion into it almost sending them both back over. Pulling away, she rested her head against his and sighed in discontent.

"_Goodbye Tommy_"

Fighting with her head and heart, Aurora released Tommy from her grip and slowly began to back away before turning around completely and heading for the ticket station. Looking back one last time, Aurora saw Tommy had already began to walk away and smiling slightly at his back, she continued on, trying to ignore the bile that was slowly beginning to creep up her throat.

By the time she had made it on to the platform, Aurora was trembling, tears were trickling down her face. She didn't want to be here, she wasn't ready.

Why hadn't she let Tommy drive her home?

This had been an incredibly mistake but it was too late to turn around and run. The train Aurora was meaning to board was now approaching the station. It was taking everything she had in her not to look down at the tracks, she would surely bring up the contents of her stomach if she did. Closing her eyes seemed worse for Aurora as whenever she did she saw his mangled body laid out across the tracks, his dead orbs staring up her, life completely striped from them.

"_Come on Aurora, years have passed! You can do this! Just board the train and don't look down_" Aurora whispered to herself staring at the wall across from her. No amount of reassurance appeared to be working and the sound of the incoming train whistling was nearly enough to knock Aurora on to her arse.

Slowly but surely the wall Aurora had been staring in to disappeared as the train parked up with an evil hiss sending shivers down her spine. Before the doors could open up to their max capacity, Aurora swallowed her cowardliness and threw herself on to the train, letting out a deep breath knowing she hadn't fell down into the gap of the platform and on to the tracks.

Rushing forwards, she found the first seat she could and sat her trembling body down. Pressing her face against the window, Aurora let more tears fall.

She had made it.

The train ride home was something, Aurora never wanted to do again. She had hated every second. She hated the way the train glided across the tracks like it was cutting through butter yet every bump had left her panic stricken. Aurora didn't know if they had hit something or if it was just her imagination but each time she jerked forwards, she couldn't help the sobs that slipped from her lips.

By the time she had reached home, it was dark and had began to rain. It was quite heavy yet Aurora found herself not wanting to go inside the house. Tommy would arrive later which gave her the perfect opportunity to calm down and gather her thoughts. Ignoring her home, Aurora took out the keys for her car from her purse and climbed in to the motor. Aurora didn't want to go to her parents, they were wonderful when it came to dealing with her when she was upset but this was an issue no one could help her with except the horses.

Rain had already seeped into her clothes, leaving her soaked so rather than waste time getting dry and changed, Aurora thought she would take the horses out, get caked in mud and have a smile replace her tears. Both Bucephalus and Fortune loved the rain as much as she did so it was the best time to get them out and exercised. Aurora wanted to spend the rest of the week with Bucephalus. Despite having the means to see him whenever she wanted, Aurora would still miss him when he was with Curly and wanted to show her horse that she wasn't doing this out of a lack of love but quite the opposite.

The rain had appeared to get heavier by the time she had reached the stable. Aurora's soaked hair dangled down her face as rain dripped from her chin and on to her chest. She was cold yet Aurora felt happy, her mood had already been lifted at the sounds of her horses joyfully neighing in the stable. Shivering, Aurora pushed open the doors and walked inside, a large smile placed upon her face.

"Hello me loves, who wants to go outside?" Aurora laughed watching both horses nod their heads excitedly. It still amazed her to this day just how intelligent horses were. When she was younger, Aurora had thought them to be vacuous and dense. To Aurora, horses had proven they were much more intelligent than humans which is why she would rather be with these beautiful beasts then deal with the outside world.

Approaching Bucephalus, Aurora lifted her hand and gently stroked his nose.

"I'll take you first my boy" Aurora crooned much to Fortune's disappointment who had begun a loud protest and proceeded to kick her back legs

"Calm down girl, you'll get your turn" Aurora giggled shaking her head as she proceeded to unlock Bucephalus door.

Guiding him out, Aurora had him stand in the middle of the stable where she quickly stared to get him dressed. Aurora knew it would be a difficult ride in this weather, the rain would make it quite difficult to see but they would take it slow and not stray too far from home. Aurora trusted in Bucephalus ability to keep them both safe just as he trusted Aurora to keep him safe.

"So Bucephalus I have some news, it's about your training. Curly...you remember Curly don't you...well he would really like to work with you and I would really like him to. We've came to an agreement about your future and I...." choking up Aurora took a deep breath and placed her head against the horses side. "Let's not discuss this now, it's time for a bit of fun!"

Once making sure Bucephalus was ready and warm enough for the outdoors, Aurora climbed atop him and clicked her teeth.

"Come on Bucephalus"

Heading outside the stable, Aurora bit down on her lip as the rain began its onslaught. Aurora wondered if this was a good idea and hating the way the rain slapped against her skin painfully, she decided it wasn't. Gripping the reigns Aurora tried to steer Bucephalus back towards the stable but letting out a disapproving head shake, he continued to create distance causing Aurora to shrug her shoulders.

"Ok boy this was your decision"

They had been riding for quite some time when the sky began to rumble quietly. Aurora immediately wanted to turn back yet to her surprise Bucephalus barely noticed the sound and continued to gallop through the grass, allowing mud to flick up and cover both him and Aurora. He seemed to be having fun and not wanting to ruin his time, Aurora allowed him to continue, laughing each time she felt a new wave of dirt hit her.

And that's when it happened

With a sudden burst of energy, the sky let out an almighty boom as lightning rippled through the sky, illuminating the field around them. Before Aurora had time to process her own yelp, Bucephalus let out a deafening cry and reared back in terror. Feeling herself slipping, Aurora held on to him tightly and rubbed his neck lovingly.

"**_It's orright Bucephalus, 'tis just a bit of noise... shhh boy you're ok_**" she cried out over the rain and thunder trying to sooth her frightened horse but Bucephalus continued to cry out.

"**_Bucephalus! Please it's ok! Stop!_**" Aurora begged, panic settling deep within her bones and knowing her horse could pick up on it she willed herself to calm down.

"**_Bucephalus!_**"

As another wave of lightning cracked through the air, Bucephalus reared back one more time and unable to keep hold, Aurora tumbled to the ground hard.

Letting out a cry of pain, Aurora tried to get onto to her feet, slipping through the mud with each disappointing attempt. She couldn't believe what was happening, she needed to gain control over the situation fast otherwise her horse would suffer because of her.

"**_Please Bucephalus! Calm boy!_**"

What had she done?!

It was no use, the horse continued to cry and just as Aurora was about to stand, he raised his back legs, sending the corner of his hoof into the side of Aurora's head causing Aurora to go crashing down into the dirt.

Shooting off, Bucephalus ran for the trees, leaving a now bloodied Aurora laid, looking up into the sky, tears and blood mixing in with the rain as she found herself unable to move.

"_Bucephalus_" She managed to breathe out one more time before her world went completely black.


	34. Death

The heavens had finally ended its tirade of bellowing screams, leaving nothing but the sound of rain, pounding the earth bellow with an almighty force. The world around Aurora fell back into blackness, not even the moon was enough to save sky from plummeting into the depths of the dark. It was the rain that had began to pull Aurora from her unconscious state and the painless slumber she once succumbed to disappeared into the night, leaving Aurora aware of the agony she felt yet it was not the agony in her head that woke her but the extraordinary agony in her heart. As Aurora laid there she found herself falling victim to the elements. Her whole body shook violently, the temperature had dropped extremely low leaving her frozen in place. The rain seemed flood her airways painfully, she wanted to take a breath but feared she would drown her own lungs and leave her dead before she could be found.

Unable to hold her breathe, Aurora began to choke. Water bubbled from her mouth as a horrific sound rippled from the back of her throat which echoed into the air. With each deep breath, more water seeped into her blocked airways causing Aurora to panic, she needed to turn on her side and release her untimely doom. Feeling her eyes rolling back into her head, threatening to send her into another state of unconsciousness, Aurora willed her mind to concentrate on her weak form.

It was her fingers that moved first, clawing at the flooded soil beneath her. With more choked gasps, Aurora's arms began to move outwards. Tears streamed down her face, spluttering out into the air once it reached her mouth and mixed with the rain. Aurora's head felt heavy and dead on her body, this wouldn't be easy but she had yet to give up, she wouldn't give up.

Letting out a sob, Aurora threw herself onto her side with all her might and proceeded to finally release a mass of water and bile. Air was beginning to fill her lungs again causing them to process further, not content with the hard work they now had to put in order to keep their owner alive. Now hyperventilating, Aurora let her head slam into the dirt. She wanted to rest there but she needed to find Bucephalus, he was her main priority and if anything had happened to him or he was hurt, Aurora would be heartbroken, she doubted she would ever forgive herself. Reluctantly, Aurora opened her eyes and looked out into the darkness. She could see the rain pummelling the ground, everything else remained in the dark, mocking her as she squinted harshly hoping to lay her eyes on anything that could help her find Bucephalus.

With another push, Aurora turned onto her stomach and used her arms to push herself into a half sitting position. Looking around in a blurred haze, Aurora wondered where her war horse had ran off to. He still had to be somewhere within the giant field surrounding the stable unless he jumped the wall. The fields appeared to have no ending in the dark and Aurora's worry for his safety was growing immensely powerful with each moment that passed. She did not care for what happened to her so long as she found him. Knowing she needed to move, Aurora slowly rose to her feet, rocking back and forth as she let out a few startled grunts. She couldn't feel no pain in her head but the throbbing sensation indicated to Aurora that she was somewhat injured yet unsure of the extent. Taking one step forward, Aurora's ankle popped out to the side finding it hard support her weight, almost sending her crashing back into the ground.

"_Fuck!_" Aurora croaked out with a sob and looking up into the sky, she shook her head angrily.

Groaning in exhaustion and frustration , she dragged her other foot through the mud and steadily began to walk.

As she walked, Aurora's vision became less blurred and used to the darkness around. She could now see the silhouette of trees swaying in the distance, the moon peaking out from behind them, shining a dim light down into the field.

"**Bucep..ha...lus!**" Aurora called out, her throat straining against her words, silently pleading with her not to speak again.

Whenever he had ran before, Bucephalus had always bloated forwards until he came to a stop at the fence where he would wait until Aurora caught up. Aurora would head in a line first until she herself reached the fence and from there she would search every inch of the field. She wouldn't give up, Aurora knew eventually cross paths with him. Bucephalus at times was able to calm himself down especially if he knew Aurora was close by or next to him. Right now he was lost in the dark just like her except Aurora feared his reaction would be far worse than hers. She would always hear him crying out when he fell into a state of fear, the memories of war striking directly into his heart and plaguing his mind, instead Aurora heard nothing but the weather which sent a feeling of horror she had never felt before.

"**Bucephalus!**" She yelled, her voice stronger this time as her urgency grew to an almost breaking point.

Her heart was starting to shatter within her chest and the guilt was worse than any injury Bucephalus could give her.

Aurora was terrified, terrified of what she would find if she continued on yet she pushed herself and refused to stop, letting the tears fall with each step.

"**Bucephalussss!**"

Earlier

There was something wrong, Tommy could feel it from the moment he stepped into his car and made the journey up north. His gut was twisting inside him, he could see the black omen hanging in the air filling it with tension and dread. Bad things were coming and the closer Tommy got to Middlesbrough, the more sick he felt and now as he stormed through the doors of William's office, Tommy's heart seemed to be pounding in his throat.

"Is she here?" Tommy asked keeping his voice calm and taking a long drag of his cigarette, enjoying the pain of the smoke and his heart battling amongst each other, fighting to be victorious. His heart made him worry, the smoke eased his nerves and Tommy preferred the smoke more than his heart.

"By she, m'assuming you meant my daughter?" William muttered looking up from his work and letting a deep frown settle on his face.

"Mhmm, is she here?" Tommy hummed repeating his question more forcefully this time.

"No Aurora hasn't been here in days, I was told she had been seen in Birmingham with you so tell me Tommy where is she?" William bit back throwing his pen down on the desk and leaning back in his chair.

"She was supposed to meet me at the house, she's not there, cars gone too. She's not at the fuckin' pub and if she's not fuckin' 'ere then where else could she fuckin' be ey?!" Tommy snapped stringing his curses along in way that almost seemed horrifically poetic.

"Have you checked the stables? Aurora loves riding the horse in this weather, always has done. Perhaps she lost track of time" William shrugged with a sigh, wishing Aurora had came to see him when she arrived home. Days had past and he was still yet to speak to her.

Nodding his head in agreement, Tommy turned and marched back out the office as quickly as he cane leaving nothing but a gust of air behind him and a startled William who hadn't failed to notice the flare of panic that showed in Tommy's eyes before he had masked it.

Something was wrong........

Present

"_Bucephalus, come on where are you?!_" Aurora groaned quietly to herself, leaning her head down on the fence. Her body was becoming weaker and she wasn't sure how much longer she could go on. The walk from her spot in the ground to the fence had been a lengthy and tiresome one. She was now in a lot more pain, the shock from Bucephalus kick had worn off replaced with an extraordinary sharp ache in the side of her head. Bringing her hands up to her face, Aurora found herself surprised to have a face at all, she had been extremely lucky not to have her skull shattered into pieces.

Turning away from the fence, she looked into the trees. She didn't have the strength to climb the fence but what if he was out in the woods, alone and scared?

Aurora wouldn't make it over or round the fence before she collapsed again, she knew her body just couldn't do it. There were no phones nearby, Aurora would have to make it back to her car and drive until she found help.

No! It wasn't possible!

She wouldn't leave here without seeing her horse.

"**_BUCEPHALUS!!_**" Aurora cried out a gut wrenching scream, breaking down into sobs and slamming her fist on the fence.

As her cries carried out into the air, Aurora briefly heard the smallest cry back. It had almost been drowned out by the rain but she had heard it clearly in her mind and heart.

"**_BUCEPHALUS!_**" She screamed once more and waited.

There it was! Another faint cry slithering down into her ears and squeezing her heart tightly, refusing to let go. It was Bucephalus and he was near.

Turning in the direction of his silent cries, Aurora dragged her feet through the grass as fast as she could, letting out gasped whimpers, the feeling of absolute dread settling deep inside her.

Aurora could see him now. He was laid on his side, head buried in the soil like hers had been, crying out for help. She could see his mid section contracting violently and the pain she could hear from within him brought Aurora's nightmares to life. There was something wrong with Bucephalus and Aurora knew exactly what it was yet could not bring herself to come to terms with it.

"_Buc...ephal..us_" she choked out finally reaching his side and crumbling to the ground.

Crawling forwards, Aurora wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulders.

"_Hey me darling....you...gave me a f...fright but m'here now and it's goin' to be o...._" Aurora couldn't continue and instead started to weep, holding on to him knowing it would be the last time.

His heart was giving up on him, her beautiful war horse was dying.

"_T..t..this..is all my fault! I...failed you...I'm sor...sorry..I'm...sorry_" Aurora wailed rubbing her hands up his necks as she did everything she could to comfort him "_I shouldn't...of came.t...tonight...oh me beautiful boy_"she continued feeling as if she was drowning once again.

The helplessness ripped Aurora apart like she was a piece of paper, useless to everyone once a mistake had been made.

"_And I will take you back, Bucephalus , to where your heart will feel no pain_

_And when the fields are fresh and green, I will take you to your home Bucephalus. I know you love me, Bucephalus dear, your heart was ever fond and true_

_I always fear when you are near, that life holds nothing dear but you._

_And I will take you back, Bucephalus , to where your heart will feel no pain_

_And when the fields are fresh and green, I will take you to your home Bucephalus_"Aurora sang softly, her hums catching in her throat each time he let out a snort of exhaustion.

His time was nearing and despite not wanting to watch it happen, Aurora would not leave his side, he wouldn't be alone. By his side she would stay until the very last breath.

"**_MOUSE!_**"

"**_MOUSE!_**"

"**_AURORA!_**"

Aurora was unsure how much time has passed when she heard a familiar voice screaming out to her. Bucephalus breathing was beginning to slow down and in her misery, Aurora wanted to be left outside to perish with him.

"**_Tom..my_**" Aurora called out into the rain, refusing to move.

"**Where are you mouse?!**" Tommy yelled back, he was close to her, Aurora could see him form moving within the dark, his razors glistening in the moon light.

"**_We're over 'ere Tommy! Please help me_**"

Tommy must of heard her cries as his body suddenly snapped in her direction and he began to sprint towards them.

"_Tommy's here now Bucephalus...he can help..he can help_" Aurora nodded grasping Bucephalus's mane gently and burying her head into his neck.

Reaching Aurora's side, Tommy found himself stumbling back in disbelief as he took in her trembling form and Bucephalus laid silently at her side, his eyes looking up into Tommy's with such great sadness that Tommy himself couldn't help the stinging of his own tears.

Coming to kneel down at the horses head, Tommy reached out his hand and ran it up Bucephalus's nose.

"_What happened mouse?_" Tommy murmured taking in Aurora's bloodied form as she curled closer into the horse, letting out a string of sobs.

"_The storm...lightning....it_" Aurora blubbered turning her gaze to Tommy and watching the first tear trail down his cheek.

Tommy knew what was happening and knew what he needed to do. It would haunt him, it always did but he could see the suffering and the pain in Bucephalus's heart and refused to let it continue. Leaning down, Tommy pressed his lips against the horses nose.

"_I'm sorry_"

Reaching into his coat, Tommy swiftly pulled out his gun and placing it on the ground, he looked up at the sky and let out a heartbreaking yell.

"_Put it away Thomas_" Aurora sneered, laying eyes on the gun and quickly formed a protective shield around the animal.

"_He's in pain mouse, his heart...it's giving up_" Tommy tried to explain, hoping Aurora would see sense. She loved Bucephalus and in her heart, Tommy knew she wouldn't see him suffer.

"_I...can't..let you...shoot him_"

"_Mouse_"

"**_I can't Tommy! I can't! I love him! We can help him I know we can!_**" Aurora screeched sitting up and rocking gently, she couldn't take it.

"_It's too late mouse_" Tommy whispered squeezing his eyes shut wanting this to be nothing but a nightmare.

"_Noooo...Tommy..it hurts, it hurts so much_" Aurora sobbed knowing he was right. She didn't want to prolong the horses suffering yet she couldn't bring herself to let him go "_please let me say goodbye first_"

Seeing him nodding his head and picking the gun up once more, Aurora threw her arms around Bucephalus.

"_I'm sorry for what they did to you and I'm sorry I couldn't make it better for you. You came into my life when it had been shattered and I could never explain how much I love you my beautiful Bucephalus. I hope you now find rest but never forget me when you go to the fields that are fresh and green. The next world will be more deserving of you and I know you will be so happy there but for now it is goodbye love_"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Aurora kissed Bucephalus one last time before leaning back and burying her face in her hands.

"_Do it Tommy_"

Locking eyes with Bucephalus Tommy raised the gun, took a deep choked breath and pulled the trigger as Aurora's screams rang out through the night.

_Bucephalus was gone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's Christmas and I'm sorry for writing such a sad chapter but I really wanted to publish one, I hope I haven't ruined your holiday too much. On the other hand thank you for your continuing support, I love you all ❤️


	35. Love

The rain was now lightly pattering against the ground, slowing down as the heavens finally cleared revealing a brightly starred sky. Aurora could feel her bones rattling, her soaked clothes seeping into her skin causing a freezing cold chill to run through her. Time had passed very slowly after the bullet rang out through the night sky leaving Aurora's heart shattered yet it still remained in her chest because of him, because of Tommy. As they both sat there in the mud, Tommy's arm wrapped around her tightly bringing her body into his, Aurora couldn't help but feel a sense of comfort. She couldn't of survived more of this night without him or fired the shot that put her beautiful horse out of his pain and torment. Now looking into Bucephalus lifeless eyes, she knew it had been the right decision. He had been too precious for this world and the people within it had destroyed him. Aurora would mourn deeply for him, the horse she had loved like a child but she could also rejoice knowing he was somewhere he could be happy. Still him being gone was torment to Aurora, Bucephalus had helped her through so much and now who would she whisper her worries to in the dark, her fears?

The answer was right beside her.

Tommy would help her through this time of mourning, she would whisper her worries to him and he would accept them as his own. Aurora did not know it yet but she was slowly working her way into Tommy's heart, she was his and he would help his mouse. Feeling her hand softly squeezing his leg, Tommy felt admiration for the mouse. Despite her own grief that was tearing her apart, she was still aware of his own hurt and was doing all she could to comfort him. Truth be told, Aurora was worthy of more than Tommy which is why he could not let her go, she was the light at the end of that dark tunnel which threatened to crush him yet she held it up and guided Tommy into her warmth.

Turning his head Tommy took a moment to inspect Aurora in the light of the moon. A layer of now drying mud cracked along her skin, revealing a pale face, swelled by the constant pour of tears. If Tommy could not feel moving he would think her dead. Her golden orbs appeared as lifeless as Bucephalus and the deep bruising along the side of her face left one eye painfully sealed shut. Blood had dried up alongside the mud and Tommy was pleased to see the small gash in the side of her head had been able to clot. What worried Tommy was the dirt that had penetrated the cut, exposing Aurora to the risk of infection and the longer they stayed out here, the more at risk she would be. Lifting his hand, Tommy gently gripped her chin and turned her head to the side, inspecting her further.

"_What happened to your face mouse?_" Tommy wondered quietly, intent on getting her to open up without pushing her to break again.

"_Bucephalus...he..he kicked before he ran off_" Aurora replied hoarsely, her throat strained from the pain she had inflicted on it.

Tommy's eyebrows raised in surprise, she was lucky not to have lost her head and he was lucky not to have lost her. A horses kick was powerful and sometimes ended in death. It seemed to Tommy that Aurora had thankfully only received the ending of a kick before the horse had planted its feet back on the ground and bolted. Aurora needed a few stitches and in the end would be left with nothing but a small faint scar on the side of her head, a smaller scar than what Tommy got when he caught himself during shaving.

"_We need to get you cleaned up love_"

Taking her hand, Tommy attempted to pull Aurora to her feet only for her to fight back and remain firmly on the ground.

"_We can't leave him here_" Aurora protested with a whimper looking up at Tommy in anguish. She would not let Bucephalus stay out here in the rain.

"Mouse I know you don't want to leave 'im but we have to get you out of 'ere" Tommy spoke more firmly wrapping his arms underneath Aurora and forcing her to her feet. He understood the hurt she was feeling, nevertheless he would not take chances on her health.

"_**No Tommy! We need to move him, we need to bury him! **What if Foxes come? They'll eat him Tommy_" Aurora sobbed trying to push her body down in an attempt to escape his grasp, terrified of leaving Bucephalus out in the cold, defenceless.

"**_We can't fuckin' move him ourselves Aurora, he's too heavy! Now stop fighting me!_**" Tommy demanded tightening his hold on Aurora, he wasn't giving her a choice, not now.

"_But Tommy...he.._"

Taking Aurora by the shoulders, Tommy quickly spun her around and took her face in his hands.

"**Listen to me mouse! M'going to make some calls, I'll have men here as soon as possible to begin burying him but right now you're my fuckin' priority and I need to make sure you're ok. Bucephalus will be fine out 'ere, trust me love**"

Letting out a pitiful whimper, Aurora gripped Tommy's arms and closed her eyes.

"_I trust you Tommy_"

With those words, Aurora let Tommy guide her back across the field. She wanted to look back and see Bucephalus one more time yet her heart refused to let her. The sight of him on the ground was one Aurora never wanted to see again. Perhaps she was not meant to have horses, Aurora could never come to terms with their death. Even from being a child she had broke her heart each time a horse in the family died and she had sworn never to have one but Bucephalus was different so here she was again, heartbroken.

"_Fortune_" Aurora whispered turning her head to the side as they made it back outside the stable.

"She's orright mouse, I checked on her. We'll come back when you're ready" Tommy reassured Aurora looking over to his car. The driver side door remained open where he had rushed out and sprinted towards the stable.

Nodding her head, Aurora allowed her feet to continue. She was reluctant to leave but Tommy was right, she needed to have her wound cared for.

"_Tommy promise me, no hospitals. I want to go home, I want you to help me, no one else_" Aurora begged, not wanting to go to the hospital where she would be poked and prodded. Tommy had experience with wounds so why not have him take care of her head?

Aurora wasn't in the best of moods to be questioned by strangers, she just wanted Tommy right now and a drink.

Tommy would comply with her wishes for now until he was able to investigate her face further. If he saw any signs of the slightest fracture Tommy would drag her to the hospital himself even if it meant a fight.

"As you wish mouse" Tommy replied picking up his pace as Aurora trembled violently in his arms, almost biting her own tongue off. She was very aware of just how freezing it had become.

Reaching the car, Tommy helped Aurora into the passenger side and wrapping his coat around her shoulders he closed the door and ran to the drivers head. Being entrapped by his smell, Aurora wrapped the coat tightly around her and proceeded to bury her face inside. Carefully leaning back in the seat, Aurora let out a sigh and silently began to cry. The day had been long and her emotions had finally reached their breaking point, Aurora was utterly exhausted.

Allowing her to release anything that was left inside her, Tommy drove quietly back to the house, his own heart heavy in his chest. Putting down a horse had always torn Tommy and while Bucephalus was not his own, Tommy still felt that familiar helpless guilt, Tommy didn't like feeling helpless. Looking over at his mouse, Tommy wondered what the aftermath of this night would bring.

Would she hate him for killing Bucephalus? It had been mercy but Tommy had still put the gun to the horses head.

Not one word was spoken between the two of them on the way home. Tommy had let his eyes flicker to Aurora every so often to make sure she was still breathing but other than the occasional whimper from Aurora, everything remained deathly still.

He had placed her at the kitchen table, her chair stained with mud from the moment she sat down. She had heard him make the phone call while she waited dazed and ashamed. He had spoken to Curly, poor sweet Curly. Bucephalus's death would affect him greatly, he had been so happy in knowing the horse would soon be within his care and Aurora had destroyed that chance in just two days. Aurora hadn't wanted Curly to find out, she wanted to save him the torment as well she did Tommy. She knew Tommy was hurting and there was nothing Aurora could do to help him, to fix the mistake she had made.

Tommy was now back in the kitchen, seemingly running around like a headless chicken looking for resources and equipment to help him. Aurora wanted to guide him but she felt glued to her chair, her throat and head throbbing. The shock of the night had worn off, replaced by the feeling of absolute agony. Aurora never wanted to be kicked by another horse in her life time, Aurora would never buy another horse once Fortune had passed on, hopefully no where in the near the future. There was too much heartbreak in having animals and Aurora didn't want to experience it over and over.

"Let's get you cleaned up ey?" Tommy smiled lightly, sitting across from Aurora as he placed a large bowl of hot water and rags on the table. Wringing one out, he took Aurora's chin in his hand and gently began to wipe her face, clearing the mud away to reveal her soft beautiful skin. Aurora wouldn't admit it out loud because she didn't want to seem weak but even the light touch of water hurt. It felt like scorching flames roughly licking her skin and while Tommy was being tender, Aurora couldn't help the small hiss that left her lips. She knew the worse pain was to come, he would have to clean her wound and stitch but Aurora would accept it as a light punishment.

"Who needs doctors when Tommy Shelby is around" Aurora jested trying to distract herself and for the first time since the incident she let a smile grace her face, she loved this man.

Once he was satisfied with cleaning, Tommy threw the rag down and raising his hand pressed his fingers into Aurora's face causing her to let out a choked scream.

"**_Tommy stop!_**"

Ignoring the panic in her voice, Tommy continued to prod, a look of concentration on his face as he hummed in the back of his throat each time he moved on.

"Stop jumping mouse, m'tryin' to make sure nothing is broke unless you'd prefer the 'ospital" Tommy warmed in a disapproving tone which made Aurora freeze in place and let him continue without protest.

"_Is anything broken?_" She questioned with a whisper, afraid of the answer but it seemed luck was truly on her side.

"No mouse, you need stitches other than that you're fine. You'll be sore for a while but that's what happens when a horse kicks you" Tommy tutted, a sarcastic look on his face as he shook his head. The woman didn't know how to stay out of trouble, perhaps they had more in common than he originally thought.

"You know Tommy I got me first stitches with you, now looks like I'll be getting more"

"First and last time mouse, I don't want to be doin' this again" Tommy muttered, stopping his investigation of her face and preparing himself the the next part.

Aurora's hands braced the seat tightly as she watched the whiskey soaked cloth coming towards her, it was time for the thing she hated most. The whiskey would leak into her wound, cleaning it and protecting her from infection but it would really hurt. Aurora wasn't ready for the bite as the whiskey latched on to her and dragged her into its fiery hell.

Before Aurora had the chance to prepare herself, Tommy thrusted the cloth onto her skin causing an almighty yell to rip from her throat.

"**_Sssshhhh you're orright mouse, you're orright! That's me girl_**" Tommy soothed her as a stray tear fell from her eye and seeped onto his finger.

The stinging sensation stopped momentarily and after a few more moments, Tommy pulled the cloth away, content with how the wound look much to Aurora's relief who now had sweat forming on her head. The whiskey had lit a match inside her and feeling nervous about receiving stitches, Aurora couldn't help but feel extremely warm and clammy.

To Aurora's surprise the stitches hurt less than the whiskey. She had not needed many, in fact she had gotten far more when she cut her hand on Tommy's hat. It took longer this time, Tommy was gentle and slow. He wanted to get it right, he wanted it to be perfect. Normally when Tommy stitched up a person he was messy, not caring for what the scar would turn out like but this was his mouse's face and she was special. He also wanted her scar to be able to fade to almost nothing in time, Tommy didn't want her to have the constant reminder of this night every time she caught sight of her reflection. He wanted Aurora to remember Bucephalus running through the field while Aurora's curls swayed in the wind as she laughed happily on his back instead of the image where he lay dead on the ground with Tommy's bullet in his head.

Once he was finished, Tommy placed a kiss against Aurora's lips and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief knowing she was going to be ok. He had been close to losing his mouse and right now she was the only thing that kept him sane.

After that it was time for Aurora to bathe and wash away all the mud and blood until nothing remained. Tommy being the gentleman that he was had set up the bath in her room and had filled it with hot soapy water. The added rose solution filled the air with a sweet floral smell which sent a feeling of peace and relaxation through Aurora. Peeling her muddy soaking clothes from her shivering frame with a cringe, Aurora stepped into the bath and sank down with a moan, her bones rejoicing in the heat. Watching her Tommy stripped off his waistcoat and unbuttoned his sleeves before rolling them up his arms. It was always a strange sight to see Tommy so informal but it was a sight Aurora cherished.

Picking up the pitcher that rested beside the bath, Tommy knelt down at Aurora's head and lowered the pitcher into the bath.

"Look up mouse" Tommy ordered with a nod to the ceiling.

Letting out a smile, Aurora did as he asked and looked up, awaiting his next move. She hadn't had someone wash her hair since she was a small child and having Tommy do it brought back the happy memories she shared with her mam.

As the water poured down, Tommy began to run his fingers through her hair, brushing out the knots and washing away the dirt. His hands were soft, knocking Aurora into a dazed state as she secretly begged him not to stop. Grabbing the pitcher, Aurora turned her head and leaning over the bath connected her lips with his in a passionate frenzy. She poured her heart out into the kiss, releasing her sadness, heartbreak, love and most importantly her gratitude for having him by her side.

"_Thank you Thomas_" Aurora whispered against his lips "_my heart would be completely broken if it wasn't for you_"

"_Mira Kadessa_"

Getting to his feet, Tommy held out his hands to Aurora and slipping her hands through his, Aurora allowed him to pull her up. Aurora was aware of her naked frame on full display in front of Tommy and she didn't care nor did she need any whiskey courage in order to not shrink away. Looking into Tommy's eyes Aurora saw something in them that she had seen only a few times, carnal need. He needed her as much as she needed him. Reaching out Tommy ran his fingers down her bruised face before stopping at her bottom lip, his eyes growing darker watching her chest beginning to heave gently.

"_Tommy_" Aurora whimpered stepping closer to him, she wanted this, she needed this "_I'm ready_"

Running her hands up his chest, Aurora pressed herself against him and ran her lips over his jaw, breathing in his scent as his arms slithered around her waist and pulled her impossibly close.

Tommy was trying hard to keep himself in control, Aurora was in a delicate state but temptation was slowly wearing him down. He had been waiting for those words to slip from her pouted lips and now that he had them, Tommy was unsure as to what to do.

"_Your head mouse_" Tommy swallowed harshly watching Aurora slowly unbutton his shirt and removing it, she threw it to the floor and looked up at him, her golden orbs as dark as his.

"_I don't care Tommy, I need you........please_" Aurora whispered and feeling his resolve break in two, Tommy lifted Aurora from the ground and carried her over to the bed.

Gently laying her down, Tommy climbed between her legs and pulled her into a eager kiss, leaving Aurora breathless. Wrapping her legs around his back, Aurora ran her fingers through his hair, letting out a moan as she felt him press himself against her core. The fire within her had been lit once more only this time she was determined not to let it be put out. She didn't feel scared this time, she felt excited and nothing but pure love for the man who had saved her life without knowing.

Running his hands up her thighs, Tommy rejoiced in the feeling of her warm skin pulling him in. Letting out a moan, Aurora, building up all the confidence she had reached down and slowly began to unzip his trousers only to be stopped by Tommy who placed his hand on hers.

"_Are you sure mouse?_" He questioned looking deeply into her eyes, searching for the smallest bit of reluctance only to see nothing but arousal.

"_Yes Tommy_"

Cupping his face, Aurora gave him a reassuring kiss, moaning as he released himself and pressed against her entrance. She didn't have no fear, she trusted Tommy not to hurt her and knowing she was about to lose her virginity to the man she loved meant the world to Aurora.

"_My Tommy_" Aurora mumbled wrapping her arms around his back, refusing to let her lips leave his own.

"_Mira kadessa_"

And with that Tommy slowly slipped within her, breaking through her barrier, causing Aurora to hiss softly and tighten her hold on him.

"_Forgive me mouse_"

Running his fingers up and down her thighs, Tommy kissed her head in an attempt to comfort her. It was an important moment for Aurora and he wanted to remain respectful. Aurora had heard many horror stories in the past and while there was a sharp pain at first, it had not been as bad as she expected, in fact Aurora was relieved and happy. She had done it, she had given herself to him completely.

"_There's nothing to forgive_"

Slowly they began to move as one, they're bodies pressed tightly together, Aurora felt the words on the edge of her tongue. She wanted to scream it out, yet Tommy's mouth against her own kept the words safely there.

I love you.

Aurora could feel her heart protesting, begging her to say the words and have him know the truth. It wasn't time, not right now, Aurora wanted to enjoy the moment. They had come so far over the last few months but the far of rejection still haunted her.

Letting out a moan of pleasure, Aurora threw her head back and decided later.

"_Tommy!_"

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mira Kadessa - my mouse  
It's been a long gin filled week, sorry for not updating sooner.  
So sex talk, Do you guys want future detailed scenes or light? I have listed this story as mature but I will take in your opinions and preferences. Also I'm sorry I waited this long, I thought she would of lost it by the tenth chapter but here we are twenty years later 😂
> 
> Happy new year peeps 💜 love ya 💜


	36. Burial

Aurora had one black dress.

She had purchased it the week after her brother's death. Her Mam deep in grief wanted to host a memorial in memory of Henry. Aurora still in denial, reluctantly went to the shop and upon laying eyes on the dress, burst into tears. Henry's death had hit her in the chest hard and as she brought the dress up to her body, she found herself on the floor of the shop. The owner, taking pity on Aurora, quickly helped her dry her tears and boxing up the dress she sent Aurora on her way, free of charge.

Aurora had wore the dress again for Bill on the day of his funeral. She had stood from a distance in her dress appearing like a death omen within the cemetery, her face pale and full of exhaustion. The nightmares had been new and raw back then leaving Aurora in a state of incurable insomnia.

Today, Aurora would wear her dress for Bucephalus.

Aurora had gained quite a bit of weight since last wearing it and while it still fit, it was now snug on her form. She would of laughed at her reflection if the meaning of the dress hadn't crippled her insides with sadness. After today Aurora would burn it and hope never to have to wear another black dress again, she did not want to see more death. This would be the last for now.

Brushing down her dress, Aurora stared into the mirror momentarily before turning away and looking down at the bunched up sheets on her bed.

Aurora had woken up alone and while Tommy hadn't left a note, she found herself not worrying, her mind was too preoccupied with last night. What had been one of the worst nights of her life had also became one of her fondest. She had finally done it, she had given herself to Tommy along with the rest of her heart and Aurora couldn't of felt more at peace with her decision. She wanted Tommy to have her heart, she wanted to love him just as she wanted him to love her back.

Grabbing the bedsheets Aurora walked out the bedroom and headed downstairs. She would wash them later, once she was finished saying goodbye to her beautiful horse. Aurora had bled lightly but surprisingly not much, not as much as it had been described to her. She had been expecting a blood bath full of pain and trauma yet it had been sweet and nice.

As Aurora walked down the stairs her mind began to drift towards her other beautiful horse. Poor Fortune would surely know something bad has happened by now. It was the morning after and Bucephalus had not returned. A pang of guilt hit Aurora, she should of went back into the stables last night and ignored Tommy's words. She couldn't imagine the worry and torment Fortune was feeling at losing her brother. The horses had been close and Aurora was now unsure on what she could do to help Fortune through this difficult time. She would offer her all the love and support she could but what if it wasn't enough?

Aurora also didn't want to leave Fortune alone in the stables, not after she had grown so used to having another horse there. Aurora wouldn't be the only one to mourn the loss of Bucephalus and she worried for the mares state of mind.

"**_Aurora bairn_**" Anne called out hearing her daughters footsteps on the stairs.

She had been waiting patiently for her to come down, her mind filled with worry yet Anne didn't want to interrupt Aurora's privacy and go up into her bedroom it had been a long night for her child. Thomas had phoned the house just after two in the morning to inform them of Aurora's accident and Bucephalus death. Anne, hearing Aurora had been injured wanted to drive over to the house and take care of her but with Tommy's reassurance and plea to let Aurora rest she had left her visit till later.

Her husband offering to help Tommy dig the grave had gone to meet him at the stables earlier with Aurora's brothers and some of Tommy's men who had quickly traveled up from Birmingham. They all wanted to get the grave dug and covered before Aurora could see Bucephalus, it would not do her good to see his body again.

It was nearing noon when Anne finally received another call to say it was done and to go wake Aurora from her slumber. Rather than wake her daughter, Anne had decided to clean around the house before taking her spot at the kitchen table, readying herself to see the state of Aurora's injures.

"Mam, how long have you been here?" Aurora enquired walking down the hall and into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

Taking in Aurora's face, Anne gasped slightly and jumped up from her seat. Reaching up she gently cupped her daughters cheeks and looked over her bruised, swollen eye and the small line of stitches on the side of her temple.

"_Oh my darling, are you ok?_"

Letting out a sigh, Aurora leaned into her Mam's touch and closed her eyes softly. She was unsure of how to answer, her emotions had been thrown into the wild and Aurora found herself unable to capture them.

"_I don't know Mam, I know I will be but right now I just don't know_" Aurora shrugged "_It would of been worse if Tommy hadn't of been 'ere_"

"He's a good man Aurora. He's been up at the stable all morning working hard to make this burial perfect" Anne replied, surprising Aurora in the happiest of ways. Tommy now in her Mam's eyes had gained full approval which had been most important to Aurora, she wanted her family to form a bond with Tommy, to accept him and see him the way she did.

"_He is a good man, I love him_" Aurora repeated quietly, unaware that she was pulling the sheets in her arms closer to her chest causing Anne to look down.

Noting what her Mam was looking, Aurora face became flushed and hot. This wasn't the part of the night her Mam needed to know but it was too late, Anne had caught the look on her daughters face and knew exactly what had happened. 

"Was he gentle?" Anne questioned after a few moments of silence as Aurora prayed for the ground to swallow her whole.

"Yes, very gentle Mam" Aurora muttered truthfully slowly starting to walk past her and discarding of the sheets near the sink, she let out a deep breath before turning back around.

"Good that's all I needed to know darling"

'_Thank god!_' Aurora thought to herself, intimacy with a man was not something her Mam needed details about.

Glancing at the clock Aurora noticed it was getting late in the afternoon and knowing she could not avoid what she needed to do next she walked over to her Mam and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"_It's time to go Mam_"

"_Are you ready?_" Feeling Aurora tremble, Anne pulled her closer, already knowing the answer to her question.

"_No, m'not_" Aurora whimpered, her head beginning to throb painfully, images of Bucephalus laid dead on the ground running through her mind. Now she would have say goodbye all over again and the thought of doing it was tearing her heart apart once more. While Anne's hug was comforting Aurora, she couldn't help but want Tommy's arms wrapped around her. He knew what she was feeling, she had seen the heartache in his eyes last night when he had put Bucephalus down.

Anne refused to say another word and instead chose to let Aurora cry and seek comfort within her arms for as long as she needed. Today would be tough, Anne knew her daughter loved Bucephalus with everything she had. Anne had never seen a bond between human and animal like it before and it broke her own heart to see Aurora so torn.

Pulling back from her Mam, Aurora softly ran her fingers under her eyes, brushing away the tears and wincing slightly as she touched the more sensitive side of her face. Taking a deep breath, Aurora pouted her bottom lip out and willed herself not to blubber up again.

"_It's time to go see Bucephalus one last time_"

The drive to the stables was quiet, not a bad quiet but a peaceful one. Aurora didn't feel the dread she was expecting at being back at the stable, in fact she was the smallest bit excited. She wanted to see Fortune and reassure her that she was still here alive and well. Aurora had finally managed to convince herself that Bucephalus was in a much better place and he would be happy now wherever he was. She had lost her closest friend nevertheless she wouldn't abandon her other friend because of it. Fortune and her health were Aurora's main priorities.

Stepping out the car, Aurora quickly made her way into the stable. Upon entering she saw her two brothers tidying up equipment and hearing her footsteps they both turned at the same time and gave her the brightest smiles.

"Nice shiner you got there kid!" David whistled with a laugh coming up to Aurora and giving her a quick kiss on the head.

"Yeah looks like you went ten rounds sis" Christopher joined wrapping his arm around her shoulders, unable to mask the relief on his face at the sight of her. When his Dad had phoned this morning, Christopher immediately thought the worst and had become wracked with worry. No amount of reassurance could convince him of his sisters health until he had laid eyes on her himself. Being the eldest, he took his role seriously and the well being of his siblings was crucial to him.

"It feels that way" Aurora managed to giggle, enjoying the presence of her brothers. It was not often they found themselves together which made Aurora all the more grateful when they were.

Looking around Aurora noticed the stable was empty, there was so sign of Fortune except her saddle which remained hooked up on the side wall.

"Where's Fortune?" Aurora enquired wondering if they had let her out for an afternoon run around the field.

"She's with Tommy up the top of the field, we can take you there if you'd like?" David answered ruffling his sisters hair.

"It's ok, you two go meet up with Mam, she's outside and I'll head up. I think I need some time to myself now" Aurora shook her head as her heart leapt into her throat, she knew exactly where Tommy had Fortune. 

From a distance she saw them. Tommy was gently caressing Fortunes mane as he held conversation with her Dad, their feet inches away from the freshly dug soil that had been decorated with blooming red roses. Bucephalus's resting place was beautiful and feeling the sting of tears threatening to escape, Aurora forced herself to look up from the grave and instead focus on the other faces. Tommy had gathered some of his men, ones that Aurora never met before yet at the side of the men stood two people she knew, Charlie and Curly.

A whimper left Aurora's lips as she laid eyes on Curly, poor Curly. The guilt was eating her up, the man looked distraught and it had been her doing. She wished Tommy hadn't told him, Curly shouldn't of had to help dig, it wasn't right. Aurora wanted to inform him gently but perhaps there was no gentle way to go about it. The events had been tragic and no amount of words could fix the turmoil and hurt she had dropped on Curly's shoulders.

"_Curly_" Aurora whispered softly once reaching the men causing all eyes to fall on her.

Approaching Curly who now had turned to face Aurora with an undeserving smile, she gently took his hand and squeezed it, letting the first tear fall.

"_M'so sorry Curly, I..I..made a terrible mis...take_"

Patting Aurora on the hand, Curly continued to smile. In his eyes she had nothing to be sorry for, she had tragically lost her wonderful horse and yet she was here, apologising to him.

"Was...ac..accident miss Rora, not your fault" Curly reassured her not wanting to see the tears fall down Aurora's face, it was better when she smiled, Curly liked her smile.

"_I know how excited you were to have him_" Aurora stated, her bottom lip trembling uncontrollably. There was no use in trying to hide her emotions, they were attacking in force.

"He is happier now, much happier" Curly nodded and knowing he didn't have the ability to lie, Aurora gave him a small smile.

"_He is?....Thank you Curly and thank you Charlie for coming 'ere and helping_"

"No problem darling he was a beautiful 'orse" Charlie grumbled unsure of what to say, it wasn't the happiest of times and he didn't want to put his foot in his mouth.

"_He was_" Aurora sighed before turning away and approaching Tommy and her Dad, nodding at the other men as she went past. She was grateful for everything they had done today and wanted them to see she recognised their hard work.

"Come here Chavi" William cooed taking his daughter in his arms, cupping the back of her head as he kissed her crown.

"_I'm happy to see you Dad_" Aurora whispered, hugging him tightly allowing their issues to be brushed under the carpet, she just their loving relationship back.

"I'm sorry love"

"_Me too Dad me too_"

William never wanted Aurora to ride a horse again, her mortality had hit him hard, he could not lose another child but Aurora would not listen to him, she was stubborn and strong willed. This incident would not keep her down, she would ride again, she had Fortune so rather than voice his concerns, William held Aurora impossibly close for a moment until he built up the courage to let her go.

Slipping free of her Dad's hold, Aurora turned to face Tommy. His shirt and trousers were littered in mud, his hair had curled upon his head, the sweat of his work resting on his brows. His cheeks were flushed red and stained with patches of soil giving his a childlike charm, one that had her own cheeks flushing. Gripping the front of his shirt, Aurora rose up on to her toes and placed her lips against his.

"_Thank you for everything Tommy_" she whispered breathless and his brought his hand up and brushed the hair from her face.

"_Are you ready mouse?_" Tommy asked, raising his eyebrow slightly expecting the truth from her. He didn't want her to believe she had to do this and if she wanted to leave now he would take her from here until she was ready to deal with it but Aurora was ready, she was ready because she had him by her side.

"_I am_"

Taking her place on the opposite side of Fortune, Aurora leaned her face against hers and looked around at all her family and friends who were all giving her the same look of encouragement. Stepping forwards, Aurora cleared her throat, swallowing the painful lump as she stared down at Bucephalus's grave. It was a peculiar thing to know he was down there and not beside her, Aurora was certain she would never get used to not having him around.

"Bucephalus was my saviour. When I first laid eyes on his scarred face I fell in love, I knew I had to have him. They wanted to put him down, said he was too damaged but I just couldn't bring myself to let that happen. It would be a tough start, the scar on his face healed fine but as some of you here know, the scars in your mind cannot be simply healed up. The war had destroyed Bucephalus's mind like it had done to so many. I wanted to give him a better life, I wanted him to feel love and be happy. I was naive, I thought I could heal him but sometimes love just isn't enough" Aurora cried wrapping her arms around herself "Some may say I was stupid and selfish for not letting him be put down and you would be right yet I will never regret my decision to keep him. He was me best friend, he helped me with things no person could and he kept the secrets I whispered to him each day safe. Truthfully I would not be here if Bucephalus hadn't came into my life and I will miss him deeply but my love for him will remain tucked within my heart, never to fade until we meet again someday"

Wiping her eyes, Aurora turned away from the grave and buried her face into Fortune's neck, allowing the world to disappear even if it was just for a second.

"Beautiful speech mouse" Tommy mumbled into her ear as he shielded her from view in order to check how she was coping.

"_I want to go home Tommy_"

Nodding his head, Tommy brought his arm around her waist while using his other hand to take Fortune's bridle.

"I'm takin' Aurora 'ome now, she will be in touch when she's feelin' better" Tommy announced and before anyone could protest he began to lead both her and Fortune back towards the stable.

"I don't know what to do Tommy" Aurora exhaled looking up at him, concern written across her face.

"Bout what mouse?"

"Fortune, she's never been on her own before and I don't want another horse, not yet but it would be unfair of me to leave her by herself. I want Fortune to be happy Tommy" Aurora explained hoping for advice. Tommy was a clever man, he always knew what to say or do in any situation, it was quite fascinating at times.

"Why not put her with Monaghan Boy? He's good with other horses and Fortune needs the company. Curly would look after her" Tommy offered, Fortune was young and could do with some training. Curly was the perfect option for Aurora, he would make Fortune a greater horse than she already was.

"I like that idea Tommy, it will help Fortune get used to another horse and I wouldn't 'ave to worry 'bout her safety. I could even come to Small Heath a few times a week to take her out riding" Aurora chirped, positively grinning for the first time since the incident.

Once again Tommy had proven how amazing he was in knowing what to say, if only Aurora had the guts to tell him what she wanted to say.

After a long goodbye to Fortune, Aurora and Tommy made their way back to Aurora's house. Aurora wanted nothing more than to curl up in Tommy's arms and sleep. The day although short had been exhausting and the pain in her face was starting to take a toll on Aurora's mind. As soon as Tommy had shut her front door, Aurora found her head pressed against his chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly. He smelt like earth and cigarettes, it filled Aurora's senses sending her into a state of calmness and serenity. She had feared her night would be plagued with nightmares but he was here now, he would protect her.

They hall filled with silence as they both bled their exhaustion into one another, content on staying where they were. Aurora in her own comfort could feel her eyelids beginning to drop only to be startled awake by the phone ringing.

"Tommy....you..answer" Aurora grumbled sleepily, snuggling further into his body refusing to move.

Rolling his eyes, Tommy reluctantly picked up the phone and waited for the exchange to come through. He thought it may of been her parents wanting to check up on Aurora, they had left abruptly but as a familiar voice came on to the phone Tommy couldn't help but feel slightly vexed.

"Why are you phoning 'ere?! What do you want?!" He bit out looking down at Aurora who had lifted her head with a frown.

'Who is it?' She mouthed to him, confusion rippling through her the more tense Tommy became.

"She's busy, bye" Tommy ignored Aurora about to put the phone down only for Aurora to snatch it from his hand and bring it up to her ear.

"Ello this is Aurora, may I ask who's phoning?"

Tommy felt his glare deepen watching Aurora's face light up in joy as the callers voice came through once again.

"_Hello Aurora....it's Lizzie_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few chapters we will enter season 2 and start with the death of Freddie. I know this story has took its time but I really wanted to write a large chunk focusing on the bond and development of Aurora and Tommy. Sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky I haven't slept in three days and I'm exhausted, it took me eleven hours straight to write this 😂  
Also do you guys think I write too much or are you happy with the length?


	37. Moving Up

Aurora was positively beaming by the time the car had come to a stop and she stepped out onto the cobbles of Watery Lane. Her sunny smile wrapped her body within a warm halo, instantly reassuring a nervous Lizzie who was stood waiting outside the betting shop hoping not to be seen.

Tommy remained in the car, his face stoic as the watched the mouse bounce over to Lizzie. He still did not known why Lizzie, of all the women Aurora could be friends with in Small Heath but his mouse saw something in her, what it was Tommy had yet to discover for himself.  
  


"**_Lizzie! M'so glad you decided to help me!_**" Aurora exclaimed cheerfully wrapping one arm around the woman and placing a surprising kiss on her cheek.

"It was nice doin' something different" Lizzie smiled, a feeling of giddiness bubbling up inside her. Her friend was here, her friend and Aurora appeared as happy as she did.

"M'glad! I hope to find more work for you soon" Aurora replied already thinking of ways she could promote Lizzie to something better. She would get her out her old life it was only a matter of time, Aurora would succeed.

The office search had distracted Lizzie for the last two weeks. Upon phoning Aurora and accepting her offer, Lizzie worked hard to find the perfect place for Shelby Company Limited and in her eyes had found that very place just two days ago. Now Lizzie, though happy to see Aurora was mourning. The search had enabled her to have the smallest time away from work and if Tommy agreed to the new office she would have to go back, back to those long nights of sadness and shame. A part of Lizzie had been hesitant to inform Aurora of her findings but she did not want to start their friendship with a lie.   
  


Aurora on the other hand had been ecstatic at Lizzie's finds and just yesterday had demanded Tommy bring her to Birmingham with him in order to see it for herself. She also used the opportunity as the chance to persuade herself to bring Fortune to Small Heath. Preparing her horse to travel with them today Aurora wept many times until Tommy finally cut her off with words of encouragement. She was certain his eyes would have rolled and stayed in the back of his head if she had cried once more. Tommy knew Fortune would be perfectly content here and leaving her alone was to torment the mares mind. Aurora, though quite bitter knew he was right, Tommy was always right.

"Are you ready to go see it Aurora?" Lizzie asked presenting the key she had to the building.

The seller, reluctant to engage Lizzie had quickly change his tone once she had dropped the name Shelby and had all but give the building to her, urging Lizzie to convince the Shelby's to buy. The price he offered was ludicrous, even the poorest of people could afford it yet that price was solely for the Shelby's.

"Yes but first I need to accompany Fortune to Charlie's Yard, you can with us if you want?" Aurora offered nodding towards the horse box that was attached to the back of Tommy's car.

Lizzie, catching a glimpse of those cold, icy eyes stepped back and kindly shook her head. She couldn't get in the car with Tommy, he would surely swallow up what was left of her soul and spit her out onto the street.

"_It's ok Aurora thank you....I'll wait_"

Noticing how uncomfortable Lizzie was, Aurora linked her arm through hers and with a reassuring smile began leading her into the betting shop.

"_What are you doing?_" Lizzie wondered looking around in curiosity as the shop boomed with life.

"M'finding you somewhere comfortable to wait" Aurora chirped searching for a familiar face in the crowd which surprisingly didn't take long.

"**What the fook' you doin' man?!**"

Aurora caught sight of Arthur swiftly clapping one of the workers round the back of the head and winced feeling sorry for the man who looked startled at the slap.

"**_Arthur! Arthur!_**" Aurora called out weaving her way through the crowd, keeping a tight hold on Lizzie just in case she found herself drowning in a mass of bodies.

"**_Ello love!_**" Arthur grinned spotting the dark haired girl barrelling towards him with Lizzie Stark.

"Arthur I need you to do me a favour please"

Finally reaching him, Aurora wrapped her free arm around him and kissed his cheek, copying the same actions she had done outside. It amazed Lizzie to have someone around Small Heath who was so openly loving and caring towards everyone.

"Of course love what is it?"

"Me and Tommy need to head over to Charlie's Yard and get Fortune settled in her new home but Lizzie is 'ere to show me the potential new office. I want you to take Lizzie into the house and get her sat down and comfortable. See if she wants a drink and make sure no one bothers her please until I get back" Aurora explained standing to the side to show Lizzie who had happily been hiding behind Aurora's back even though her friend happened to be a lot shorter.   
  


Offering out his arm to Lizzie Arthur gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come now Lizzie lets get you settled in, I'll make sure your looked after, no one with be fookin' bothering you"

"Thank you Arthur!" Aurora expressed greatly and watching Lizzie take Arthur's arm she felt successful in her mission, she could rely on Arthur to take care of her friend.

"_Bye Aurora_" Lizzie whispered still unsure of being in Tommy's home, surrounded by Shelby's. They had always been kind to her before yet she had not spoken to or seen anyone of them since John had called of their wedding.

"Bye Lizzie, Arthur, I'll be back soon!" Aurora assured the pair before turning and quickly making her way out the betting shop.

"Lizzie not joining us mouse?" Tommy asked keeping his eyes ahead as Aurora climbed back into the car and flashed him a quick smile.

"Sorry to tell you this Tommy but not everyone adores you" Aurora giggled watching the side of his face twist up into a smirk. Tommy was well aware how hated he was by some yet could never find it in him to care.

"Not to worry Tommy I will adore you for them" Aurora teased leaning across her seat and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, feeling her heart flutter as his smirk became a genuine smile "let's get to Charlie's Yard, Fortune hates boxes"

"Best not keeping her wait then ey?"

Aurora spotted Curly first. The noise of Tommy's car had him shooting out the stables and barrelling towards them. He had been up at the crack of dawn working, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the new arrival. Receiving the news of Fortune's move had distracted him from the sadness he felt deeply within at the loss of Bucephalus. Today was a new day and Curly would gain a new friend, the stables would be filled with more love and excitement.

"_Oh Tommy look how happy he is!_" Aurora exclaimed with a small squeal watching curly running as the car came to a stop.

Matching Curly's energy, Aurora jumped out the car and made her way round to the back of the box.She now had no doubt in her mind that this was the best place for Fortune. Her mare would love it here with Curly and Tommy who over the last two weeks had bonded greatly with her and now it seemed Fortune favoured him more.   
  


"Morning Curly" Aurora cheered, making work on the locks that held Fortune within the box.

"Morning Miss Aurora, Tommy"

"Curly" Tommy murmured, a freshly lit cigarette hanging of his lip as he joined Aurora in getting the mare out.

Stepping back, Aurora allowed the men to pull the door down to reveal a very annoyed looking face. Tommy found himself letting out a chuckle, it was the same face Aurora gave him at times and it appeared that the horse had been around her owner far too long.

"Come on me girl, nice and easy" Tommy cooed reaching out to Fortune and guiding her down the ramp. Hearing Tommy's voice soon had the mare perking up and nuzzling his hand she followed him outside and in to Charlie's Yard.

"Welcome to your new home Fortune" Aurora grinned stroking her neck lovingly. Why she had been upset about Fortune coming here she didn't know, this was perfect!

Now Aurora could spend all her time in Small Heath, perhaps she could even help her family understand more of what was going on over this side of the business. Tommy was a good boss but it was hard being last to know everything and the Haye's despite existing underground didn't like to be kept in the dark. What excited Aurora the most was the time she would be able to spend with Tommy. Things had been moving quickly between the two recently and Aurora wanted it to continue that way.

As Tommy and Curly discussed Fortune's care, Aurora found herself continuing to be completely lost in thought. She wondered if it was time for a change of scenery, sure she loved living in Middlesbrough it was her home and travelling was something she wasn't fond of but just maybe a permanent move somewhere else was what Aurora needed, somewhere like Small Heath.

Would Tommy be open to her moving here?

Aurora didn't want him to feel like she was intruding in his personal space and home. Tommy wouldn't have to worry about Aurora moving into his home as she was more than willing to set up her own somewhere close. A home in both Birmingham and Middlesbrough would be ideal, Aurora could come and go as she pleased without being in the way of both her family and Tommy's.  
  


It was Monaghan Boy who startled Aurora from her thoughts. The whimper she tried to swallow came out as a pitiful squeak causing both Curly and Tommy to turn towards her. Aurora stopped still at the entrance taking in Tommy's horse in awe. She had forgotten how much Monaghan Boy look liked Bucephalus, identical if it had not been for the lack of scars on Monaghan Boy's face. It was like looking into the eyes of a ghost only this ghost breathed the same air as her and Aurora didn't have to sleep in order to see him.

'_It’s not him_' Aurora whispered internally '_It’s..not..him_'

Looking into the eyes of this beautiful beast Aurora soon saw the truth for what it was. Monaghan Boy's eyes were full of life, excitement and passion whereas Bucephalus's eyes through the fault of war had became dull and lifeless yet they always held a spot of love for those who loved him.   
  


Finding her feet once again Aurora slowly made her way over to the horse and resting her head against his she felt a sense of happiness wash over her.

"_Nice to see you again boy, you look just like him_" she muttered petting his neck before stepping back and turning to face Tommy "I think it's times for introductions"

They liked each other.

Tommy had his arm wrapped protectively around Aurora's waist as the three of them watched the horses interact. Curly's excitement had him pacing the stable matching Monaghan Boy's steps as he circled Fortune, nudging her with his head before reining back with a cheer. Fortune seemed relieved not to be alone, she now had a partner, a friend to distract her throughout the day and take away the pain of losing another companion.

With Curly's reassurance that Fortune was perfectly happy, Aurora allowed herself to relax against Tommy and enjoy the view in front of her.

"I won't 'ave to sell me stable, Jane wants to buy the bairns some horses and has suggested using the stable. I told her yes, at least now it won't be left bare" Aurora informed Tommy, looking up at him and watching his eyes intently follow the horses.

Humming in the back of his throat Tommy soon turned his attention back to Aurora.

"Do you trust Jane to look after it? Never been one for a cleaner your sister" 

"She'll have to! M'not doing it, I don't intend to spend much time there" Aurora exclaimed with a laugh knowing Tommy was right, Jane was used to having people care for her. She would hire help, Aurora was sure of it but at least that meant someone was able to find work.

"Where will you be mouse?" Tommy teased clearing his throat while giving her side a squeeze.

"Wherever I'm needed" Aurora replied with a shy smile, her insides turning into butter as his crystal orbs pierced her golden ones.

"And what if I said I needed you here with me?"

Leaning up, Aurora lightly kissed Tommy and placed her hand against his cheek.

"_Then here I'll be Tommy_"

Two hours passed when Aurora and Tommy made their entrance into the house, startling Lizzie who looked ready to fall asleep where she sat.

"Sorry Lizzie" Aurora apologised brushing down her hair, her face flushed and hot.

Tommy had took an alternative route home and had found extreme pleasure in taking Aurora on the back seats of his car leaving the woman satisfied but guilty knowing Lizzie was waiting for her in a place she would be surrounded by Shelby's.

"M'not" Tommy grumbled brushing past Aurora with a wink and without sparing Lizzie a glance headed into the shop.

"It's ok, Arthur was good company" Lizzie chuckled taking in her friends state and putting two and two together. Being a prostitute Lizzie was more than familiar with sex yet she had never experienced passions of the heart. She was envious but happy for Aurora, she had something a woman like Lizzie could only dream of having.

"Should we head out? I've kept you waiting long enough" Aurora smiled opening the front door and gesturing Lizzie to follow her.

She had planned to take Tommy's car and now thought it was best not to, it would only cause her to become more flushed than she was. Aurora was also clueless as to where their destination was and for the life of her couldn't seem to understand directions well. She may have been intelligent in some ways but when it came to her surroundings Aurora found herself brainless. A taxi would be their best options, then there would be no chances for mistakes.

The office location was very close to Small Heath. It rested in the heart of Digbeth and while Tommy hadn't wanted an office outside of Small Heath it was too close to form any complaint. Tommy would be able to travel from office to office within a matter of minutes. The outside of the building was stunning, it was old yet beautiful. To Aurora it was the perfect statement to showcase the rise of Shelby Company Limited along with the rise of the Shelby's as a family. The building was strong, elegant and powerful whereas the pavement outside remained cracked and cobbled. It was as if a castle had been dropped in Watery Lane projecting its wealth to those who crossed by. Aurora would be astounded if Tommy didn't like the building, it was everything he was.

"Wait until you see the inside" Lizzie grinned breaking Aurora free of her trance as she wiggled a key in her hand before running towards the doors and unlocking them.

Running after her, Aurora shot herself through the entrance and gasped in amazement. The emptiness of the building gave way to the sheer mass of it. If big was something Tommy was after he would certainly receive it here.

"And all this would be Tommy's?" Aurora released with a gasp, spinning around on the spot, taking in the tall walls and windows which filled every inch of space with sunlight.

"Yes, come through here" Lizzie chirped throwing open another set of doors and walking through, leading Aurora into another large room filled with separate offices.

"This room would be ideal for his receptionist, it's big and will lead directly to his office where he will be able to keep an eye on what's going on throughout the day. Straight ahead would be Tommy's office, it's the largest room and gives him a direct view point of everything while also giving him the privacy he needs. To the right are a series of smaller offices, Polly, Arthur and John could reside there. Across the hall there are more spaces for those who are not as high up as the boss, it's smaller but not cramped, the workers will have plenty of room" Lizzie explained pointing out the different areas to Aurora who looked on in amazement.

Lizzie had truly put a lot of hard work and thought into this search and it had payed of incredibly well. The raven haired woman's enthusiasm was infectious and Aurora wanted to make sure Lizzie got the recognition she deserved.

"Lizzie...this place...it's astonishing! I couldn't of found a better place even if I had years to find it. If Tommy doesn't like it I'll toss 'im in the cut myself. I can't thank you enough for doing this Lizzie, you're remarkable" Aurora praised feeling a sense of pride in her friend.

"No thank you for the opportunity" Lizzie expressed. In her own way Lizzie had proven she was more than just a prostitute and knowing Aurora saw that too meant the world to her.

Taking a step towards Lizzie, Aurora took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"There will be more opportunities Lizzie, I'll make sure of it"

Aurora felt ready to burst on the journey back to Watery Lane. The address and key were squeezed tightly within her hand, she couldn't wait to hand them over to Tommy and have him see for himself just how well Lizzie had done. Aurora had high hopes, she knew Tommy's taste by now and knew they had found the perfect place for a man who wanted to showcase his gain and power in the world.

Lizzie on the other hand was a bag of nerves, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Shelby's rejection again. It had happened once before and it had been enough to crush her entirely so instead of facing the family, Lizzie opted to go home and wait for Aurora's call to give her the verdict.

After making sure Lizzie had made it safely into her home, Aurora continued on her way back to Watery Lane.

Tommy was not one to be caught of guard but the screams of his mouse, echoing of the office walls as she swung open the door caused Tommy to jump to his feet, heart in his throat and gun in his hand.

"**_TOMMY! TOMMY!_**"

Noting the way she bounced on her toes and grinned like a Cheshire cat, Tommy slammed the gun down and exhaled.

"_Fuckin' hell!_" He whispered to himself resting his hands on the desk for a moment before standing to attention "What is it mouse?"

"**_Tommy we've found you the perfect office, I mean it's fucking perfect! You have to see it!_**" Aurora squealed dashing towards him and passing him the key along with a piece of paper "Here's the address and key but before you go you have to know it's in Digbeth. It's a few minutes difference Tommy and I honestly think you'll love it" Aurora explained more calmly yet her smile continued to grow.

"Let's not waste any fuckin' time mouse, we'll go now how 'bout it?"

Shaking her head, Aurora stepped back and folded her arms.

"No Tommy not me, you need to take your family. Their opinions matter as much as yours and if you're all going to be working there, you all need to like the building. I'll wait here for you"

Reaching out to grip her chin, Tommy placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"As you wish mouse, I'll rally the family, you stay here and watch Finn"

"You're not taking him with you?"

"No Finn's young, he can have 'is say when he joins the business instead of reaping the awards that come with it" Tommy stated running the back of his finger down Aurora's cheek, marvelling at her beauty and smiling at the familiar blush that crossed her face and chest each time he reached out to her.

"Understood, now go Tommy! M'dying with anticipation and the sooner you agree that it's the best building for Shelby Company Limited the better" Aurora exclaimed with a laugh as she took his arm and attempted to pull him towards the door.   
  


Wrapping both arms around Aurora's waist, Tommy led them out the office.

"**_Tommy!_**" Aurora giggled almost tripping over her feet as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"What happens if I don't agree mouse?" Tommy hummed against her lips while pressing one hand on her back in order to keep her steady.

"You will"

"Will I?"

"Yes Tommy, I know you and your extravagant taste. If you hate it I'll drink every bottle in Small Heath and drown in my own sorrows" Aurora claimed, her bottom lip pouting as her eyes filled with fake sadness.

"We fuckin' wouldn't want that would we Miss Hayes"

"No we fucking wouldn't Mr Shelby"

The Shelby family had been gone for no longer than fifteen minutes when Aurora heard a yell of pain come from upstairs. Putting down her cup of tea, Aurora scrambled up off the couch and ran up the stairs feeling a sense of worry and extreme responsibility over the youngest Shelby.

"**Finn! Are you ok? What's happened?**" She called out running down the small hall of the house to where she heard his yell.

Seeing the bedroom door was open, she rushed inside to see Finn perched up on the his bed looking infuriated. She saw the droplets of blood falling from his fingers and onto the sheets as he held the digits close to his chest.

"Bloody hell! Are you orright?!" Aurora questioned moving forwards and taking a spot on his bed.

Reaching out she took his fingers with her hand and began to inspect his injuries. There were small nicks in the flesh of his fingers, nothing too serious yet a cut on the finger always seemed to bleed more.

"You going to tell me what happened Finn?"

"Tommy said I could finally have razors in my cap but only if I sew them in meself and I can't do the fookin' thing! Just keep cutting me fingers!" Finn snapped down at the cap that rested on the bed.

"Ok Finn calm down, go clean up and apply some pressure to stop the bleeding" Aurora ordered only to be ignored as Finn continued to curse "**Today will do Finn**"

"_Yes boss_" he grumbled getting up off the bed and dragging his feet out the room.  
  


Picking up the cap, Aurora saw the state of Finn's stitching and laughed to herself. The poor boy had no chance, what was Tommy thinking?

Cutting out his mistakes, Aurora proceeded to thread the needle once again and very carefully begin to sew in the razors correctly. She was still recovering from her latest injury and the thought of having another blade rip through her hand was not something she was fond of. She sat there, tongue poking out in focus as she weaved the needle through the cap securing razor by razor.

"Tommy said I 'ave to do it" Finn remarked, joining Aurora back in his room and carefully sitting on the bed, he didn't want to knock her.

"Well what Tommy doesn't know won't hurt him" Aurora replied, not sparing him a glance as she continued to work with a smile.

Letting a large smirk cross his face, Finn sat back and watched Aurora sew in his razors. He would have the best cap out of all of them and it was all down to Aurora. Finn was in awe of her, she was incredible, no wonder Tommy was so drawn to her. In Finn eyes Aurora had all the makings of a great Shelby woman.

"There! A crown fit for a Shelby Prince!"Aurora announced finishing the last knot before handing the cap over to Finn who was beaming, his eyes filled with a childish mischief as he took the cap and placed it on his head.

"How do I look?"

"Like a true Peaky Blinder" Aurora responded, brushing the young boys ego who now looked like he held the world in his hands.

"Thank you Rora!" Finn grinned gratefully, standing up from the bed to go admire his reflection in the mirror.

Looking over his shoulder, Aurora got up and sent him a wink.

"For what? I did nothing"

Bringing her finger up to her lips she shushed him before heading back out the room and down the stairs to her now cold cup of tea.

Aurora was almost sound asleep when the front door finally swung open and Tommy strolled in with Polly not far behind. Getting to her feet, Aurora brushed down her clothes and waited nervously for one of them to say something. It felt like both she and Lizzie were on trail and their lives rested in the hands of Tommy.

"_Ok please say something! You both have me on edge_" Aurora begged fiddling with her fingers and she looked between the two.

Slowly but surely a smile found its way onto Polly's face and matching her smile, Tommy walked forwards and cupped Aurora's face. Leaning down he kissed her quickly before pulling back and kissing her crown.

"**_We've got ourselves a fuckin' office mouse!_**"

Letting out a scream, Aurora jumped into his arms and buried her face in his neck.

"**_I knew it!_**" Aurora laughed lifting her head and giving his cheek a series of kisses. She couldn't believe it, she had done it! Lizzie had done it!

"Stunning it is!" Polly added heading into the kitchen to grab a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. Placing them on the table, she brought her hand up to her mouth. They were all going up.

"Come on we're doing a toast!" Polly called out filling the glasses with the beautiful brown liquor.

Joining Polly in the kitchen, Aurora and Tommy grabbed a glass each and held them up in the air. Each had a large smile on their face and Aurora deep inside couldn't help but feel a part of the family.

"What should we toast to Mouse?" Tommy asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"**_To moving up!_**"

With the clink of their glasses coming together they let out a loud cheer.

"**_To moving up!_**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a chill, fill in chapter after the sadness of the last two.  
Coming up next we have Aurora's birthday, club openings, unfortunately the lead up to Freddie's death and the day he dies before swiftly moving into season 2 episode 1. I'm going to explore Tommy's feelings surrounding Freddie's death. As you know the show loves a good skip at times which leaves us with questions.  
I also want to thank you all for this continuing support, it means the whole world. I can't believe we've came this far and we're still only building up 😂❤️ ❤️


	38. Birthday

"_Surely not_" Aurora whispered looking down at her diary, drumming her pencil against the date as if she were trying to make it disappear or change if she tapped it long enough.

_August 4th_

The date read, staring her in the face, mocking her like a sneaky child would do when slipping under their parents nose. It had certainly slipped under Aurora's nose and now here it was, hitting Aurora with the same force of an ice cold bucket of water. Yes, Aurora had been busy over the last few weeks but she had been writing in the diary yesterday, how could she of missed it?  
  


Leaning back in her chair, Aurora let out a sigh and threw the pencil down. The office was silent, too silent for her own liking. Under any normal circumstances, Aurora welcomed it yet today, today was different. Aurora wanted noise, she wanted to see all those smiling faces. If she had remained home, her Mam would of phoned her by now as she did each time this day came causing Aurora to fall into a bad mood at being woke up too early. Sadly, Aurora hadn't heard from anyone which is why the situation, the date held her in such disbelief. Perhaps they were just as busy as her. Tommy had recently put his foot down when it came to business and how it was run meaning there was no time left in the day for them to breathe. He was a strict boss, a lot stricter than her Dad but Aurora admired his dedication, things got done more efficiently and quickly while Tommy was boss. Despite appealing to his softer side, Aurora too had fallen victim to his work ethics, in fact he seemed to take more pleasure and humour in making her work at such times in the morning.

Deciding to investigate the silence, Aurora stood up with her thumb nail now placed gently between her teeth as she slipped her feet back into the heels that had found their way neatly under her desk. Letting out a small begrudged grunt, Aurora closed her diary and began the walk out of her office towards her Dads intent of knowing where he was and if he wasn't there she would then head over to the house.

"**Dad!**" Aurora called out, her voice echoing off the walls in the hall and into the main reception.

Still, the building remained silent. All that could be heard were the sound of Aurora's footsteps as she hurried her pace towards his office. Pulling the pocket watch from inside her skirt, Aurora checked the time.

9:43

Her Dad should of been here by now, everyone should of been here by now yet the the place had seemed to be abandoned leaving only Aurora.

Was something happening today that she was unaware of?

Her diary remained empty, nothing but the date had any significance and if it had she would of been informed over and over until her ears bled.

"**Dad!**" Aurora tried again, reaching out for his office door and throwing it open, leaning her body against it as she peeked inside.

It didn't surprise Aurora that it was completely empty, she had expected it nevertheless she was quite disappointed. She wanted him to be there, sat at his desk with a large frown on his face, readying himself to scream at the next person who disturbed him when he was in deep concentration. Sighing in discontent, Aurora threw the door further open, letting it swing off the wall with a thud and marching over to her Dads desk she turned the large black diary that rested within the centre. Aurora was always on top of her Dads schedule but maybe this time she had missed something. Her work filled nights in the past were now long behind her and replaced with nights of passion and peace as she found herself in Tommy's arms, unwilling to let go and work.   
  


Running her finger along the pages, she reviewed every single word that had been noted down over the last month leading up to today's date. To Aurora's annoyance his diary matched hers, the word, the letters, all the same. Nothing was out the ordinary and just as her Diary, August 4th remained empty.

"_Fuck sake!_" Aurora muttered slamming the diary close and placing both hands on the desk she glared down at it.

She normally hated this day when it came around each year yet this year was different, Aurora was finally happy and in a place of contentment.

"Miss Hayes, are you alright?"

Looking up in surprise Aurora saw Marie shyly waiting by the entrance, staring at her in concern, readying herself to take in the demands of her somewhat frantic boss. Noticing it was her favourite worker, Aurora smiled and straightened herself.

"Good morning Marie...I'm orright thank you"Aurora breathed out placing her hands on her hips and exhaling.

"Have you lost something Miss Hayes? Would you like me to help you?" Marie wondered watching Aurora's eyes flicker around the office unable to stay in once place for more than a second.

"You don't happen to know where me Dad is do you?" Aurora enquired walking out from behind the desk and back towards the door.

"I thought you were made aware Miss Hayes, your Dad has took your Mam on a small holiday. He won't be back till Sunday" Marie informed Aurora unable to stop herself from feeling guilty as Aurora's face fell and her golden orbs became somber with sadness.

"_No.....I wasn't informed_" Aurora whispered, her heart dropping into her stomach with a gut wrenching thud.

"I'm sorry Miss, your Dad said he would inform you" Marie apologised, unsure of what to say or do to help comfort Aurora.

"It's ok Marie...suppose I better be getting back to work. M'leaving at eleven, would you mind closing up please?"

Before Marie could respond, Aurora gave her a nod and politely steppingpast her, Aurora hurried back to her office, unaware of the tiny smile that slipped on to Marie's face. It had all been a lie, she knew exactly where Aurora's parents were and she may have felt bad for keeping the girl in the dark but she had been sworn to secrecy.   
  


Eleven o'clock came and went slowly for Aurora. She had not heard from a single person, no phone calls, no letters, nothing. Just one person would of been enough to make Aurora's day. It appeared to her that on a day when she should be at her happiest she now would be at her saddest. Aurora waited, staring at the door intently until the clock on the wall reached quarter past eleven. When it became clear nothing was going to happen, she got up from her chair and made her way out of the office to exchange a small goodbye with Marie and then Aurora disappeared into the outside world.

Outside Aurora rested her back on the drivers side door of her car and looked up at the clear, warm sky. The day was lovely, it was always nice to see the different hues of blue instead of the murky grey that held England hostage all year round. Normally when Aurora was down she went to the stables to spend time with her horses, now with Fortune in Birmingham Aurora wouldn't be able to spend the afternoon racing through the field, feeling the excitable rush of wind brushing through her hair. Aurora had been abandoned, it seemed she was the only one left in Middlesbrough.

Gripping the car handle, Aurora yanked the door open and climbed in, she would go home, she would paint instead. Aurora would pour her upset into a canvas and hope that helped her through the rest of the day.

The drive home gave Aurora some time to think and rather than be sad, she would be happy. Today was a good day, Aurora would smile and be happy, she didn't need other people to fulfil this goal, Aurora found herself fun enough and hopefully Tommy would be here by her side before the moon settled high in the sky, horrifying her with the prospect of night terrors.

First things first, Aurora would place a smile on her face and looking into her rear view mirror she did exactly that, it was strained but it would do. In time a real one would come, she just needed to find herself in a state of complete relaxation.

It didn't take long for Aurora to make it home and slamming her front door behind her, she kicked her shoes off, wincing as one of the heels made a cracking noise against the wall. With a determined look on her face, she shrugged the concrete slabs off her shoulders and raced herself up the stairs. Aurora wanted to get out of her boring work clothes and put on her best dress, she wanted to look beautiful, to feel beautiful. Even if she were to stay in the house, she would do so looking like a grand duchess. Aurora would paint, dance, sing and drink in to the early hours of morning or until her legs collapsed underneath her.

Aurora took her time getting dressed after all she did have all day to spare. The clothing within her wardrobe now covered her floor and bed forming a mass sea of fabric. Aurora paid it no mind, she would clean tomorrow when this day was nothing but a distant memory. All her life Aurora had detested the colour pink, she thought it an unpleasant colour and always preferred dark red or blue yet now as she stood staring into the mirror she found herself admiring the pink that laced her frame. The light chiffon dress wrapped around her body like a glove, the capelet sleeves and loose skirt gave the dress a beautiful flow causing Aurora to laugh excitedly as she spun round and round. The silver brooch that rested neatly on her stomach brought the dress a sense of class and elegance, Aurora looked like a star in a Hollywood movie. The pink made Aurora's cheeks more flushed and rosy from behind the delicate dark curls that framed her face.

"_Not too bad schej_" she mumbled to herself doing a mock curtesy to herself with a wide, shining smile.

Aurora, unable to leave her room as it was had clean it from top to bottom before making her way downstairs and setting up a canvas on the easel she had placed in the middle of the kitchen. The light and warmth streaming from the window was the reason why Aurora loved to paint in the kitchen. The sun would bounce of the canvas and give it a mesmerising aura and the more paint she added the more stunning it became. Her best pieces were created in the kitchen and this piece would be her greatest. Aurora hoped it would be placed upon the wall of Tommy's new office where only she and he could recognise the beauty and love within it. Aurora in no way thought herself a great painter but she was able to admire some pieces especially when they came from the heart as this one would.

She first stated with the field during the midst of summer, the blooming flowers memorised in her mind and the gentle sway of healthy grass as the wind brushed through it. Aurora could already feel the warm breeze caressing her cheeks, she was there in the field, her arms spread wide and her face to the sky soaking in the rays.

Once the background was strong, Aurora began painting his head. Now she could hear him approaching from behind, he was quiet, he always had been but his soft breathing gave his presence away. He was joining her in the sun after those years of darkness. He was happy now as was she, their moods collided forming a sense of comfort and admiration in their hearts.

As Aurora painted the familiar scar on his face, she found herself thinking he was truly there.

"_Are you happy now me boy? The pain is gone, you're free_" Aurora whispered reaching out to touch the face only to freeze at the last moment. The paint was wet, she couldn't ruin all that she achieved so far.

If she were able to paint human faces, Aurora would of painted Tommy upon the body of her beautiful horse, they could both be free together, away from the mud and mess that trapped their minds.

It was just after one when there was a knock at her door and with an enthusiastic cheer, Aurora placed her paintbrush down and hurried out into the hall. The painting could wait, finally she had a visitor or at least she hoped it was a visitor.

"_**I'm coming!**_" Aurora called out clicking her heels harshly against the wooden flooring wanting the visitor to know she was home, they didn't need to leave, she was ready to greet them.

Making sure there was no paint on her hands, Aurora brushed down her dress and fixed her hair. She was extremely excited yet managed to refrain herself from pulling the door open and wrapping the person in a bear hug, after all she didn't even know who it was.

With a large welcoming smile plastered on her face, Aurora reached for the door handle and slowly began to open it. Peering out from the half open door, she frowned in confusion. There was no one there.

Pulling the door open as wide as it would go Aurora looked up and down the street, searching for anyone who could have possibly knocked but there was not a single person about, the street empty. It was physically impossible to get out the street in the time it took for Aurora to get out the door.

Had she imagined it?

Perhaps the need to see someone had played with Aurora's mind causing her to believe there was a knock at the door.

Stepping out she felt her foot gently collide with something and looking down she saw a large white box. Staring at it in curiosity Aurora cautiously got down on to her knees and ran her fingers along the lid. Gripping the sides, Aurora slowly lifted the box open and gasped in glee, gratitude seeping into her heart.

It was a cake, a chocolate to be precise and placed on top in delicate lines of icing was a note.

'_**Happy Birthday**_'

This is what Aurora wanted, some recognition. She didn't want anything big or elaborate, she just wanted to know she had the date right.

Today was her birthday.   
  
  


Unable to contain her happiness, Aurora giggled and taking her finger she ran it along the top of the cake before entering the digit in her mouth, moaning as the chocolate caused her tastebuds to explode. The sweetness was heavenly and Aurora welcomed it wholeheartedly.

As she scooped up more chocolate and placed it into her mouth she heard the familiar sound of a Peaky boy clearing his throat.

Glancing up Aurora spotted Tommy stood in the entrance of her gate, a light smile on his face and a large bouquet of roses within his right hand.

"Were you never told not to open strange boxes placed on your door?" Tommy humoured taking in Aurora's surprised expression.

Standing up, box in hand Aurora gawked at him wondering if he was really there or if she had truly lost her mind.

"_Thomas_" she whispered watching him walk towards her with that familiar smirk on his face which never failed to make her heart flutter widely.

It wasn't until he slipped his free arm around her waist that Aurora knew he was truly there.

"_What? How?_" She questioned peeking over his shoulder, his car was no where in sight.

Where had he come from?

Pulling her closer into his chest, Tommy leaned down and kissed Aurora's smile. Shifting her eyes back to him, Aurora felt them close as she wrapped her arm around the back of his head and running her hand up his scalp she found herself enjoying the feeling of his short hair tickling her fingers.

"_Happy Birthday Mouse_" Tommy mumbled against her lips before pulling back slightly and presenting the flowers.

Oddly Aurora found tears building in her eyes at the gesture and willed herself not to cry like a baby in front of him. As a distraction she brought the flowers up to her nose and inhaled their sweet scent.

"_You remembered....thank you Tommy_" Aurora blubbered balancing the cake and flowers while she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek, making sure to wipe away the small hint of rose lipstick she had left behind.

"Wipe your eyes mouse we have a long day ahead of us" Tommy gently noted taking the cake from her hand and walking into her house he placed the cake on the telephone table and grabbed the house keys.

"What are we doing?" Aurora sniffled up, carefully wiping her eyes and watching him intently.

"That would a surprise" was Tommy's respond as he walked back out the house and proceeded to lock the door and turn back to face her.

"Tommy me painting it..."

"Can wait mouse, come" Tommy ordered taking her free hand and pulling her towards the gate and out into the street.

As they began to head up the road, Aurora began to see the outline of the back of Tommy's car round the corner of the next street and letting out a chuckle she squeezed his hand.

"Tommy did you hide behind the fucking wall?"

Looking down at her the side of Tommy's mouth perked up and turning away he cleared his throat, the smile still perched upon his face. Throwing her head back, Aurora laughed loudly unable to contain as the image of Tommy ducked down behind her wall came to mind.

"Are we going to Birmingham Tommy?" Aurora enquired after calming herself down and resting her head against shoulder.

"Close"

As much as Aurora loved surprises, she also had a dislike for them. Her curiosity was too curious not to know what was about to happen. It would bubble up inside her until Aurora was fit to burst.

"Could I at least 'ave a clue?"

"No you may not" Tommy replied shaking his head. He knew his mouse, she would not give up until she was clawing at his brain. It was going to be a long drive.

To Tommy's pleasant surprise Aurora managed not to interrogate him as they drove to their destination, in fact she had spent most of the journey smiling down at her roses. Aurora on the other hand had kept quiet because she was certain they were going to Small Heath. The roads were too familiar, she could find her way blindfolded by now but it didn't mean she wasn't excited. Tommy had planned something and that alone had her wanting to bounce in her seat. He seemed to be the only person to remember her birthday and she was internally grateful and full of love.   
  


"Tommy?" Aurora spoke up trying to build up all the courage inside her.

"Hmm?" Tommy hummed, flicking his eyes over to hers before back to the round "here we are mouse" he announced bringing the car to the side of the road and parking up.

Gripping the flowers tightly, Aurora took the chance to look around while she forced the lump in her throat back down. To the side of them was a large field filled with a mass amount of flowers. She was familiar with the field as she had always admired it on her way to Small Heath. She loved the way the bright coloured flowers bloomed above the grass causing the field to take on the appearance of a rainbow. Aurora had always wanted to stop and explore the field but not knowing the area she was cautious not to intrude just in case there was trouble or she got lost.

Was Tommy taking her on a picnic? Surely not, Tommy didn't picnic or at least she didn't think he did. She just couldn't imagine him sitting down on a blanket pulling triangle sandwiches out a basket, a basket of cigarettes was more to his taste.

Stepping out the car, Tommy hurried round to the passenger side and pulling the door open he offered his hand to Aurora.

"What is it you want to say mouse?" Tommy asked taking the roses from her hand and gently throwing them on to the drivers seat.

With his help Aurora stepped out the car and looking up into those crystal blue orbs of his she found her words trapped on the tip of her tongue.

"_I..I..wanted...to say...that...I...I..lo_"

Noticing her nervousness Tommy gently cupped her face and frown slightly.

"_You orright mouse?_"

"_I...erm...yes m'orright Tommy, just wanted to say I love that you brought me here, I've always wanted to come_" Aurora reassured him, twisting her words at the last moment, she couldn't do it.

Not believing her words, Tommy chose to accept them for now and press her again later. There was something bothering the mouse and he would find out exactly what it was.

Resting his hand on her back, Tommy began to lead Aurora through the field. Aurora was careful not to tramp on too many flowers, she didn't want to see them destroyed yet it couldn't be helped the flowers were too close together and the walk was long.

Aurora's feet were starting to burn slightly when she saw a familiar looking face in the distance. Squinting her eyes she did her best to focus on the person. Next to them stood a horse and gasping in surprise Aurora pinched Tommy's arm and picked up her pace.

"_**Is that Curly and Fortune?!**_" She exclaimed already throwing her hand up to wave. Even if it wasn't him, the person had received an over exaggerated wave but there was no mistaking Curly, he was her Curly.

"Thought they'd never fuckin' make it" Tommy grumbled, relief in his eyes. There was a time he thought his plan wasn't going to work and Tommy unable to let himself fail in anything had spent the morning running around Small Heath making calls and visits to make sure everything was perfect. Curly luckily had been the only person to not have been yelled at.

As they gained closer, Aurora noticed there were two more people with Curly and Fortune. Charlie of course was here, you could not part him and Curly, nor would you want to. It would be a very perplexing time if they were ever to not be by each other's side.

The third man was a stranger to Aurora, she had never seen him before yet he sparked her fascination right away because placed in front of him was a camera. Aurora had seen a camera very rarely in her life, this may have been have fourth time seeing one that she remembered of. The mystery of the device sparked such thrill within Aurora. She didn't understand how such an object was able to capture life in seconds. Paintings were heavily time consuming and Aurora knew this device would soon take over the world one day soon. People wouldn't choose to sit for hours when their portraits could be taken in moments. A photograph could capture just as many memories as a painting if not more.

"What's happening Tommy?"

He could hear the impatience and excitement in her voices as her eyes remained glued to the camera.

"You and Fortune are having your picture took" Tommy announced seemingly pleased with himself.

"Why?"

"It's your birthday mouse, when did you last have a birthday photo?"

"Just after the war began" Aurora replied mournfully remembering her Mam's urgency to have all her children's photos taken. Just in case, her mam had told them. Just in case they lost a child, now Henry's last photo rested upon the fireplace, centre with two small candles beside.

"The world is changing mouse, you need to replace the old with the new otherwise you'll be stuck in the past forever" Tommy stated watching her face twisting as she tried to hold back her sadness.

He was right, it was time to change with the world. Soon it would be 1922 yet Aurora's mind felt tapped in 1918.

"This is a great idea Tommy and having Fortune 'ere makes it all the more greater" Aurora chirped shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts so she could focus on what was happening now.

"Aurora this is Michael Evans, he'll be taking your photo today" Tommy gestured to the man, making introductions as they finally reached their destination.

"Pleasure Miss" Michael smiled holding out his hand for Aurora to take.

Matching his smile she eagerly shook his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine Mr Evans"

"H..happy...birthday Miss Aurora" Curly beamed appearing beside her and turning away from Michael she wrapped her arms around Curly's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Curly"

"Shall we get started?" Michael asked rubbing his hands together excitedly and seeing Aurora nod vigorously he continued "please go stand by the beautiful horse Aurora"

Doing as he instructed, Aurora practically skipped over to Fortune's side where she began to whisper sweetly in her ear while running her hand down her neck.   
  


"Wait! You're forgetting something mouse!" Tommy called out walking towards her as he reached into his pocket to reveal a box.

"What is it Tommy?"

"Turn around" he ordered softly taking her shoulders and forcing her to face away.

Running his fingers along her neck he pulled her hair to one side causing her heart to pound violently. Aurora heard the box opening and closing before the feeling of cold metal was placed and clasped around her neck. Peering down, Aurora choked up and letting out a small whimper she brushed her fingers along the necklace.

It was the most beautiful gift she had received. The necklace was made up of the tiniest pearls that glistened against her skin and hanging from the pearls was a diamond filled circle. In the centre rested her birth stone. The lime green Peridot appeared to be glowing in the sun, brightening her golden eyes as she stared down in awe.

Turning around she threw herself into Tommy's arms causing him to grunt in surprise. Pulling him into a passionate kiss, Aurora gripped him like her life depended on it. In his arms, she let the first small tear fall, never had she felt such love for a man before.

"_Thomas Shelby m'starting to think you like it when I cry_" Aurora giggled with a small sniffle.

"_Only when they're tears of joy mouse_"

Caressing her face, Tommy gently brushed the stray tear away before it could cut through the rouge on her cheeks. It was the perfect time for Aurora to confess her feelings but yet it felt too private to do it out here in the open with company. She would do it tonight, she would make herself do it.

They stayed within each other's arms for a moment until Aurora reluctantly pulled back and looked towards the other men, all who had turned around.

"You can look now, we're ready for photos" Aurora stated appreciating the respect they had shown both her and Tommy in a private moment.

Kissing her head, Tommy went and joined the men again leaving Aurora unsure on what to do.

"All I need you to do is hold the horse sweetheart and smile at the camera" Michael reassured her, preparing his camera for the shot as the other men watched on.

Clearing her throat, Aurora took Fortune by the bridle and turned towards the camera with an awkward smile on her face. Truthfully now it was happening she felt quite silly with all these eyes on her. She was worried it wouldn't look right. What if she ruined the shot?

Perhaps her tears had caused her face to become puffed up and red.  
  


"You're too tense Aurora, relax for me darling" Michael smiled lifting his head from the camera to take in Aurora's nervous state.

"Ok, M'sorry" Aurora apologised trying to fix her smile nevertheless her nerves continued to consume her.

'_It's only a photo Aurora_' she snapped internally focusing her attention on Tommy who stood behind the photographer with a newly lit cigarette hanging from his lips.

Suddenly as Tommy pulled the cigarette from his mouth to flick off the ash, it snapped in half. Watching his face turn into one of complete rage sent a loud belly laugh echoing through the air.

Taking this as the perfect opportunity, Michael quickly snapped a photo of the laughing woman, admiring her reflection in his lens. Her eyes were slightly squinted but her golden orbs shone through, piercing the lens like molten liquid gold, full of laughter and joy. Her smile was infectious and innocent giving her the look of a playful child.

"Something funny mouse?" Tommy glared as she continued to laugh.

"Oh Tommy sorry! It's just your face!" Aurora managed to get out trying to swallow her laughter "come take a photo with me, it'll make you feel better!" She offered reaching out like she were waiting for his hand to slip into hers.

"Please Tommy? It would mean the world" Aurora added noticing he wasn't budging from his place.

Unable to resist her plea, Tommy rolled his eyes and made his way over to her. Standing beside her, he pulled out another cigarette and lit it before placing an arm around her hip and nodding at Michael to take a picture.

"Really Thomas! You're not a steam train" Aurora objected pulling the cigarette from his mouth and throwing it.

"_Fuckin' hell mouse!_"

"Do shut up Tommy!"

Leaning up, Aurora placed her lips on his and as she sank into him they heard the click of the camera. Aurora didn't care what the photo looked like, she knew she would cherish it forever, just as she wished to cherish him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> schej - Gypsy girl 
> 
> Sorry the delay I’ve been in the hospital over the last few days and only recently got discharged. I had, well have scarlet fever, I’m doing a little better now, enough to update.  
I love coming on here and reading comments, it makes my day. Thank you for all the continuous support 💜  
Also I need more people to write Tommy/Lizzie stories, I need them 🙌🏻❤️


	39. Three Words

Aurora felt as if she were floating on air. It was late in the afternoon and while the day wasn't over, she had already listed it as one of her favourites. It had been simple but everything she could of hoped for. Now she along with Tommy, Curly and Charlie were heading to the Garrison for a birthday drink. Aurora planned to be drunk by the time midnight struck and she ended up babbling out embarrassing stories for her childhood. It was the best way to end a perfect day and as she walked hand in hand with Tommy, Aurora couldn't help but feel grateful for the three men around her. Even Charlie had managed to crack a smile her way which had both startled and humoured her greatly.

"_**Tommy! Tommy!**_" A voice called out from behind them and twisting her head to look back, Aurora saw Finn sprinting towards them looking frazzled.

Seeing the young boy Aurora felt herself float even higher, she adored him. Finn was her sweet Shelby, her innocent one and now she looked upon him as a brother with the fierce protective side of a mother.

"Finn" Tommy replied stonily, he didn't look too impressed with his youngest sibling leaving Aurora wondering what he had done wrong.

Reaching Tommy's side Finn bent over slightly to catch his breath before looking up, an apologetic look on his face yet his eyes were shinning with mischief.

"Sorry m'late to the pa....."

Suddenly Tommy brought his hand up and smacked Finn sharply across the back of the head sending his words back down his throat as the boy let out a painful yelp.

"_**Thomas! The fuck you do that for!**_ _Finn bairn, are you orright?!_" Aurora gasped slapping Tommy's arm and taking Finn's hand she brought them ahead of the men.

"S'orright Rora, I deserved it" Finn replied, a cheeky smile breaking out on his face and directing it at Tommy he took his hand away from Aurora's and broke out into a sprint, heading straight for the Garrison.

Aurora marvelled at Finn's lack of intelligence. They were also going to the Garrison, Tommy would easily get him there. The poor boy had put himself in his own trap.

Shaking her head with a giggle Aurora took Tommy's hand again.

"Polly has babied him all his life and now you, the boy with never fuckin' grow" Tommy muttered with a slight roll of his eyes and glancing up at him, Aurora took his cheek and pinched it lightly.

"_Poor Tommy, would you like me to baby you?_"

"I..think...h.he would like that Miss...Aurora" Curly laughed enjoying Tommy's embarrassment all too much.

"I think so too Curly" Aurora chirped resting her head on Tommy's shoulders causing his protest to disperse as Aurora tenderly stroked his hand.   
  


Aurora always loved the walk to the Garrison, it was hot, muddy and the air smelt of fire and metal, strong enough to burn the insides of her nose but it was just home. It brought back memories of her childhood when her family had not yet rose up within society. Aurora would go visit her Dad in the factory holding the hands of her big brothers to watch him work. Her Dad was a master at building cars, she had watched in awe many times as he built up these great machines. They had seemed so big, so giant when she was younger and she had spent her nights dreaming of being behind the wheel that reminded her of the pirate ships she had read about in books. Sometimes Aurora wished life could be as simple as it were back then, she loved the simple life yet would not wish the financial strain on her Dad again. Many times she had caught him crying at the kitchen table, unable to feed his family and put clothing on his children. Those worries did not exist anymore for the family and Aurora was forever grateful that her Dads hard work paid off.

It was quiet outside the Garrison. Every time Aurora had visited, both the pub and street had been filled with happy drunk men with the occasional fight. It the was fights Aurora loved most, there was nothing funnier than seeing two grown men drunkenly try to swing for each other.

Slipping his arm out of Aurora's Tommy quickened his pace towards the door and grabbing the handle he pulled it open.

"Ladies first" he gestured clearing his throat and sending Aurora a wink.

"Why thank you sir!" Aurora grinned placing her lips against Tommy's cheek as she walked through the entrance.

"SURPRISE!"

Letting out a startled yelp Aurora stepped back and looked around the pub. Raising her hand to cup her mouth in disbelief she turned to look at Tommy with tears in her eyes.

"_You're all here_" she whispered turning back to look at every smiling face in the room.

"Of course we are bairn, did you honestly think we'd forget your birthday?" Anne stepped forwards and took the surprised girl within her arms.

"Happy birthday chavi" William crooned lovingly wrapping both arms around his wife and youngest child.

"Bring it in Hayes!" Christopher cheered waving at his other siblings and joining his parents in the hug. It was always nice when the family managed to get together without arguing and Aurora's birthday was the best time to do it. Nothing brought them together more than the youngest sibling.

Feeling more arms wrap around her, Aurora beamed and closed her eyes, sinking into her family with a sigh of relief. They were here, in Small Heath to celebrate her birthday. They hadn't forgotten at all and now she felt slightly silly for believing they had.

"_I can't believe you're all here_" Aurora murmured quietly knowing that if she were to suddenly drop down dead she would do so with happiness in her heart.

"It was Tommy's idea to bring both families together. He wanted to make your birthday special" Jane spoke up throwing Tommy a look of gratitude. She realised now how good he was for her sister and while they both held a strong dislike for each other Jane could put it aside for Aurora.

Releasing herself from their tight hold, Aurora turned around and threw herself into Tommy's arms almost knocking him to the floor.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed placing a series of kisses on his lips, unbothered by the many eyes on them.

When describing Tommy, one would never describe him as sweet but to Aurora this had been the sweetest, most caring thing anyone had ever done for her. Tommy had a soft heart even if he didn't believe or care to know so.

"Perhaps now you can stop burning our ears off Tommy" Polly pointed out sarcastically making Aurora laugh as she pulled away and turned to Polly "Happy birthday sweetheart" Polly smiled petting Aurora's cheek.

"Ta Pol"

"Hello Aurora, Happy Birthday" Ada greeted coming to stand by Polly's, Karl resting on her hip.

Ada was the one Shelby Aurora did not know too well. The woman preferred to spend her time in London away from Small Heath. The air was better down there apparently and a much nicer place to raise young Karl.

"Thank you for coming Ada and you little Karl, how are you doing my sweet boy?" Aurora cooed tickling the toddlers chin and grinning softly as the child began to giggle.

"Driving me mad, I swear I look away for a second and he's running off" Ada rolled her eyes and shook her head yet never let her smile slip from her face.

"It's the same with all kids, as soon as they can walk they're off causing mayhem" Jane sighed joining in on the conversation and wrapping her arm around Aurora's waist.

"We used to find Tommy curled up with the fucking horses" Polly humoured taking a sip of her drink with a tut.

"He still would given the chance" Aurora added looking over at her Peaky man and giving him a small wave.   


Soon Tommy had Aurora around every inch of the Garrison, greeting everyone who had came to surprise her. Aurora's cheeks felt painfully tight, never had she smile so much in her life. It was quite exhausting to be constantly beaming with joy nevertheless today she wouldn't have it any other way.

In the end Aurora and Tommy had taken their seats next to John and Arthur and quickly found themselves in the midst of a drinking challenge.

"Bet yah two shillings I finish first" Arthur bragged confidently slamming his money down in the middle of the table.

"Bet you five shillings I finish me pint 'fore you!" Aurora winked tossing her own money into Arthur's.

"This right 'ere is a fookin' mans drink love!" Arthur stated raising his drink up with a nod.

"Well this woman is about to shove that mans drink up ye arse!"

"Fookin' tell 'im Rora!" John laughed banging his hand repeatedly against the table.

"Right! We're going to do this fuckin' fairly on a count of three!" Tommy called out handing Aurora her drink and making sure she had it prepared "ready..one...two............three!"

"Go on lass!" John cheered watching Aurora throw her drink back quicker than he had seen any woman.

Within a matter of seconds she had slammed the empty drink back on the table, beer dripping off her chin and victory gleaming in her eyes. Noticing he had lost, Arthur let out a frustrated yell while also looking proud of her.

"How the fuck did you do that?!" He questioned in disbelief, it wasn't often he was beat in a drinking game and he had never lost to a woman.

"Talent Arthur! I believe this is mine" Aurora smirked reaching across the beer soaked table and scooping up her winnings.

"If you men wouldn't mind us women would like to spend time with the birthday girl" Jane interrupted staring down at the four drunk fools as she loomed over the table.

Aurora let out a snort of laughter watching Arthur's eyes light up at the sight of her sister. After all these years he still couldn't let go of the admiration he had for Jane. The woman had broke his heart and yet he still yearned after her.

Reluctantly standing up Aurora tried to hide her disappointment. She wanted to stay out here with the Shelby brothers, they were much more fun. Aurora didn't do women's talk or gossip especially when she could be drinking the men under the table. Feeling the alcohol hit her head, Aurora rocked slightly before slowly squeezing her way past Tommy who took the time to admire his mouse's backside while holding on to her hips to make sure she wouldn't fall to the ground in her drunker state.

Taking her sisters hand, Aurora allowed herself to be guided towards the nook where all the women had hidden themselves inside. Aurora felt as if she was stumbling upon some form of book club where women would curse out their husbands and complain about the lack of sex within their marriages.

Once inside, Aurora took a seat beside Lizzie and gratefully accepted the drink offered to her from her friend. The women appeared just as drunk as the men. It was strange to see her Mam so loose and bubbly, Aurora wished to see her this happy at all times.

"The men better than us Aurora?" Lizzie smirked giving her arm a slight push with her own.

"Her and Tommy don't leave each others sides" Anne remarked before swallowing the rest of her glass contents.

"**Mam!**" Aurora protested, her cheeks and chest becoming flushed with embarrassment. It was the truth, there really wasn't any time when she didn't appear by Tommy's side or near him.

"I haven't seen Tommy smile this much since Grace" Ada chirped raising her own glass in the air, saluting Aurora's efforts in making her brother happy.  
  


The silence that followed was crushingly painful for every single woman in the room. Lizzie slowly flickered her eyes towards Aurora and watched closely looking for signs of anything really but the woman remained still and unreadable.

Grace was her name.

The woman her Tommy loved.

Aurora sat still as her heart twisted within her chest, sending an agonising pain throughout her body. Grace, even her name was beautiful and to hear it was something Aurora had prepared herself for but now as the time came she found herself the most unprepared in her life.

"Well done Ada" Polly sighed, giving Ada a meaningful shake of her headand finally breaking through the silence in the room that was slowly suffocating the women.

"_I thought she knew_" Ada whispered looking over at Polly, avoiding Aurora's gaze.

"It's ok Ada....it was bound to 'appen at some point" Aurora reassured the Shelby sister taking her first breathe since the name slipped from Ada's lips.

More silence followed until Aurora clapped her knees lightly and let a small smile cross over her face.

"So Grace..."

"Aurora!" Anne snapped throwing her daughter a pointed look, knowing exactly what was about to happen. It was Aurora's birthday, now was not the time to pry on Tommy's past love.

"No it's ok, I just want to know about her" Aurora kept the strained smile on her face as she looked at Polly awaiting answers. She wasn't too certain that she wanted them but the pulling of her gut told Aurora she needed them and if the truth hurt her then it was entirely her own fault.

"Grace was an undercover agent working with Birmingham police. Her task was to get close to Tommy and she got too fucking close. She was a snitch, she broke his heart and if I see her again I will put a bullet between those fucking pretty blue eyes of hers" Polly spat hatefully almost spitting at the ground with her words.

It was plain to see there was no love loss between the two woman, particularly on Polly's side and watching her face twist with pure hatred Aurora found herself hoping to never be on the receiving end of that hate.

"_I see...and was she beautiful?_" Aurora wondered, now tip toeing around Polly like she were so uncaged animal ready to pounce at her throat if she said the wrong words.

"Being beautiful on the outside doesn't make up for the ugliness from within" Polly stated taking a drink and kissing her teeth.

"Right you are Polly" was all Aurora could respond with as she nodded her head slowly "_think I'll go get meself a drink_"

Standing up from her chair and ignoring her already full drink that rested on the table, Aurora gave the women a smile before taking a deep breath and heading out the nook.

The main room had filled with a thick overlay of smoke. Aurora didn't smoke yet she could feel it in both her throat and chest. It seemed every man in the room had either a cigarette or cigar in their hand and feeling the sting in her eyes and the shortness of her breath, Aurora decided to hurry to the bar and get a drink before slipping out the door for a few moments of air.

Walking up to the bar, Aurora rested her hand against her cheek and looked down. Tapping her fingers against the wood she waited to be served as she let her mind wonder back to Grace. She felt bad for Tommy, the man had finally found his happiness after the war and she had torn his heart into pieces, leaving him to self destruct in the wake of her betrayal. Aurora hoped wherever Grace had ran off too she would stay there for Tommy's sake. The bitter part of Aurora's heart wanted the woman to feel some form of misery and regret over the things she had done.

"What can I get for you?" Aurora heard, sensing the barman's presence as he came to stand in front of her.

Despite the amount of drink John had managed to shove down her throat Aurora now felt stone cold sober and wanting to feel as if she were floating again she held up three fingers.

"Three double vodkas please"

"Straight Miss?"

"Yes"

"Are you su..."

"Three straight vodkas please" Aurora interrupted feeling slightly irritated. Just because she was a woman didn't mean she couldn't handle her drink and the longer her order was questioned, the less time she would be able to have to herself before being hunted down.

Once the drinks had been set in front of her Aurora sent the barman an apologetic smile feeling guilty for her dismissive attitude towards him. Picking up her first drink Aurora brought it to her lips, inhaling the strong scent as it scorched her lips and throat.

"_**Working tonight whore?**_"

That voice sent shivers down Aurora's spine. She could feel the heat of his breath against her neck and resisting the urge to turn around, Aurora drank her drink and stared into the bottles that rested behind the bar. She knew immediately who it was, she could hear his disgusting voice and the slither of his tongue as the word whore seeped off it and into her skin.

It was the man she had stumbled across trying to force Lizzie to work on that fateful day Aurora had met her friend. She remember his bloated ugly face and the stench of sweat and alcohol leaking from his system.

"_**I asked you a question**_"

"Fuck off, M'not in the mood to deal with a pig!" Aurora bit out tightening her hold on the glass in her hand, willing herself not to tremble.

It wasn't nice to feel so exposed to someone evil and intent on hurting. How Lizzie coped Aurora would never know, her friend was a strong woman.

"_**Listen bitch! It's time you learnt a lesson on how to please a fookin' man properly and just for the cheek m'cuttin' you two shillings short**_" he sneered flicking one of her curls over her shoulder, his face twisting into a menacing scowl.

"If you don't step away from me I'll 'ave you thrown in the cut and your heart burnt to ash. Now fuck off!" Aurora chuckled darkly as she closed her eyes and held her breath. She was always adamant on fighting her own battles but Aurora found herself praying someone would notice this man and swiftly remove him from sight.

"_**Come on! Stop being difficult! You're a whore! I will take what's mine!**_"

It was then she felt it, the sudden movement of his hand slipping under her dress and cupping the flesh of her arse. Letting out a choked gasped, Aurora spun around to face him and before she could take control of herself she sent the glass within her hand into the side of his face, smashing it into a series of pieces.

"**GET THE FUCK OF ME! I'M NOT A WHORE!**" She screamed sending the pub into complete silence.

Looking down at the man, her body shaking violently, Aurora watched him cry out for help as he rolled side to side on the floor, blood seeping out of the fingers he held over his face.

"Mouse?"

Hearing his voice, Aurora snapped her head to the side and let out a dry sob.

"_**He put his hand up me dress!**....he put his hand up..._"

Cutting off her own words, Aurora ran her trembling hands down her face, willing herself to calm down and not cry in front of the whole pub.

As Aurora buried her face in her hands she missed the way Tommy's eyes went black, avoid of any emotion exact rage. Everyone else had noticed and silently all took a step back, awaiting his next move.

The wouldn't have to wait long. Within a matter of seconds Tommy had stormed forwards and grabbing the man by the scruff of his neck he began to drag him towards the door.

"_**I'm sorry Mr Shelby!**_" The man cried, clawing at Tommy's hand but Tommy would not be moved and with one final toss the man landed outside with a thud. All that could be seen was the motion of Tommy removing his cap as the doors swung shut leaving everyone looking on in wonder.

"Come 'ere" John muttered taking Aurora gently by the arm and pulling her into his chest, he rested his chin on her head "you orright?"

"_I think so...yes...thank you John_" Aurora whispered staring at the doors surprised by the amount of hatred coursing through the veins. She never wished anyone dead but she found herself wanting Tommy to kill him, to make him suffer a painful death.

He was a threat to woman so he needed to be eliminated just in case he hurt anyone else.

"Don't worry sister Tommy will fookin' 'ave him, you just enjoy your birthday love" Arthur grunted standing to the side of Aurora, looking ready to pick the flesh of the bones of an animal.

The situation at hand may have been bad but Aurora felt her heart burst with love hearing Arthur's words.

He had called her sister and that was something Aurora would cherish for the rest of her life. It was acceptance into the family, she was Arthur's sister and he her brother. Perhaps she was being too sentimental but that's how Aurora had always been.

"Thank you Arthur, I will" Aurora beamed feeling safe surrounded by both her Hayes and Shelby brothers. She wished they had noticed the trouble sooner nevertheless Aurora was still grateful to have them now.

The minutes passed by slowly, people had began going back to minding their own business when the Garrison doors finally opened and Tommy walked in. The first thing Aurora noticed was his crown resting back upon his head, the stains of blood running along the front and disappearing into the blades. Small splatters of crimson decorated his cheekbones and if it had not been for his hands, Aurora would of thought the attack light and easy. His sleeves were soaked along with his hands, it was yet to be decided who's blood it was. Aurora imagined it was both, she could see the skin of his knuckles beginning to bunch up and clot, indicating at the force behind them.

"John! Arthur!" Tommy barked nodding towards the doors and reaching into his overcoat he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, his fingers leaving small bloodied marks along the stick.

"**What the fuck is going on?**" Polly demanded coming out from the nook.

She had watched from the windows, she had seen everything Tommy had done. Polly knew how violent Tommy could be, it was the reason he was in charge. His intelligence and brutality was unmatched yet over the years Polly had never seen Tommy kill a man so savagely and ruthlessly. Whoever it was Tommy had killed, he was gone before Tommy had finished raining down on him.

"It's ok Pol...everything is ok. Please everyone continue as you were" Aurora insisted swallowing a shaky breath and moving her feet towards Tommy only to have her wrist grabbed by Polly who had noticed the shocked look in the woman's eyes.

"_Can you deal with him?_"

"_Yes Pol, m'getting him cleaned up and then we'll come back_"

Breaking free from Polly's hold, Aurora lovingly squeezed her hand before coming to stand in front of Tommy.

"Mouse" Tommy exhaled reaching his hand up to touch her cheek only to stop inches away, not wanting her face to be decorated with blood.

Reaching up Aurora gently took his hand in hers and smiled, ignoring the blood that seeped through her fingers and clung to her hand. The blood was warm and not hers, that alone was quite horrifying to Aurora.

"_Let's get your hands seen to sweet love, ey?_" Aurora cooed quietly using her free hand to sweep his loose hair under his cap.

"Nothing more than a scratch mouse" Tommy grunted finding himself leaning into her touch.

"_I wasn't asking Tommy_"

Surprisingly as Aurora began to tug on Tommy's hand she found him following her willingly.

Outside, Aurora finally took her first gulp of air, welcoming it with open arms and looking up at the sky she watched the first stars of the night settle in the sky.

"Did you know him?" Tommy questioned staring at Aurora who gave him the smallest of shrugs.

There was no trace of John and Arthur, it was like the man have never existed and Aurora was glad for it.

"I didn't know him, I didn't know his name, nothing but I knew what he was. He was a bastard who preyed upon women. I met him the day I met Lizzie, he was trying to force her into working, wouldn't fucking leave her alone and when I went to help her he grabbed me in a attempt to make me 'work'. Didn't think I'd see 'im again after I kicked his balls up into his throat" Aurora explained looking down at the ground as Tommy gave her a look of disbelief.

"_**Why the fuck didn't you tell me this when it fuckin' 'appened!**_" Tommy demanded furiously. If he had known before the man would of been sorted, tonight wouldn't of happened and he wouldn't of been any where near his mouse.

"Because I sorted it Tommy.......I thought I sorted it"

"If someone bothers or hurts you mouse you come to me, understood?!" Tommy replied sharply, his eyebrows raising in a sign to show just how serious he was.

"Tommy I should be able to fight me own battles but if it makes you feel better I promise to report next time Sergeant Major" Aurora sighed looking down at their blood soaked hands. It showed Aurora everything about them, everything their relationship was.

On the opposite side of their hands were two people, both from separate families that had came together and in between was love, understanding, warmth and protection but also blood, violence and all the cruelty that came with their ways of life.

"Mouse this is not your city, you don't know these strangers, not yet and while your here your safety is my priority"

"I know Tommy, m'sorry" Aurora apologised squeezing his hand. She didn't want anyone to think she was purposely putting herself at risk. Aurora hated trouble and Tommy was right, until she really knew Birmingham she needed to be careful.

"Sit down Tommy" Aurora ordered as she quickly washed her hands and made herself busy around the room. Since her first time cooking in the Shelby house, Aurora had found herself cooking more often while she was here particularly for Finn. She now knew the house as well as her own and had bandaged the men up multiple times so it didn't take long for her to find what she needed.

"Are you orright mouse?" Tommy asked in concern. The incident had been fast and it was only now as he sat at the table did he take the time to truly look at her. Usually he could read Aurora's emotions, her eyes always told him everything he needed to know. She wasn't good at hiding nor did he want her to be. If there was no hiding there was no deceiving him but now her eyes told him nothing, nothing about how she was feeling.

Sitting down across for him and placing a bowl of warm water on the table Aurora smiled sweetly.

"I am Tommy, thank you" she replied honestly taking his hands in her lap and inspecting the damage to his knuckles.

Reaching over and wringing out the cloth that rested in the bowl, Aurora carefully began to clean both his hands, clearing away all the blood to reveal the soreness underneath.

"Nothing seems to be broken and no stitches are required. Lucky escape Shelby I was looking forward to stitching you for once instead of you stitching me. I would advise you not to do anymore punching for the next week so use your cap if you must" Aurora informed Tommy throwing the cloth back into the water once she was sure he would bleed no more and everything was fine.

"Yes nurse" Tommy smirked only to receive a sharp pinch on his thigh.

"Suppose we better get back to the party" Aurora chirped going to stand up only for Tommy to take her arm and slowly setting her back down Aurora saw a familiar look in his eyes.

"Now why would we do that when we have the house to ourselves?"

Hiding her blush behind a secretive smile Aurora leaned over and cupped his face, trailing his lips with her thumb.

"Isn't it tradition for the birthday girl to be at her own party?" Aurora teased softly caressing her lips over his, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Fuck tradition"

Pulling Aurora forwards Tommy placed her into his lap and cupping her face he pulled her into a fervent kiss. As Aurora found herself lost in him her mind began to drift back to what she urged to tell him earlier. Her heart screamed that it was time and feeling his hands starting to slip under her dress and caress her thighs, Aurora reluctantly pulled back breathlessly and looked into his eyes.

"_Tommy_" she whispered trying to focus her mind so she didn't let lust get in the way of a meaningful moment.

"What is it mouse?"

One of his hands was now playing with the buttons on the back of her dress, slowly and sensually unbuttoning every last one. Pulling Aurora's dress to the side Tommy began to run his fingers up her spine causing a small whimper to slip from her lips. She was slowly becoming more distracted by his touch and wanting to regain control she gripped his biceps and squeezed.

"_**Tommy I love you**_"

It slipped off her tongue before she could take it back and blew the words out into the open like a firework.

The hands that had so gently been caressing her skin came to a stop as Tommy looked up at her in surprise. The face he pulled was one she had never seen before and beginning to panic, Aurora felt tears well up in her eyes.

"_I wanted to tell you before....but it never seemed the right time and you may not love me, you don't have to love me, it's orright. I love you Thomas Shelby and m'pretty fucking terrified_" Aurora snivelled with a small laugh. She sounded ridiculous, rambling on to him about her feelings but he needed to know. He needed to know that she loved him and what they had wasn't a passing fancy to her.

Letting a smile come to his face, Tommy wiped away the stray tear that had fallen from Aurora's eye and cupping the back of her head, pulled her into another kiss. Feeling a burst of relief run through her, Aurora took hold of his shoulders and clung on as she poured her heart out into his mouth. He hadn't said the words back but she didn't need to hear them. If he loved her or not, it was up to Tommy to tell her in his own time. For now a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt free knowing she could now speak about her love openly.

Running his hands along her shoulders, Tommy slipped her dress down her arms and left it to pool at her waist.

"_Tommy!_" Aurora moaned as his lips moved agonisingly slow across her jaw and throat. She needed him, she needed to feel him and through hazed eyes she looked down and quickly worked on the fastens of his trousers.

Bunching up her dress, Tommy yanked it from underneath her legs and lifting her slightly he positioned himself before letting her sink down on top of him with a loud moan.

Aurora would never get used to the feeling of Tommy filling her, she never wanted to either. It was one of her secret delights, she loved the way they moved together and the way he knew exactly what to do in order to bring her into the very depths of pleasure.

Burying her face in his neck Aurora rocked against him, willing herself to not slip from the chair as their skin became slick with sweat. She also hoped no one would come looking for them and stumble across their little act.

"_Mouse_" Tommy groaned, his fingers digging harshly into her hips the faster she moved and bringing their lips back together he did all he could to focus on her vodka, lipstick stained lips.

God she was beautiful and she was his.

Together they reached their peak and came down, latching on to each other breathlessly, both their minds filled with fog and their bodies filled with utter relief. No words were spoken between the two except the pounding of hearts. Aurora never wanted to leave his arms, they held such care and evaporated all the loneliness she felt within the world. He shattered her walls and built his own around her, shielding both her and her heart inside.

Resting his head against hers, Tommy nudged Aurora's nose with his own.

"_Say it, say it again_"

Aurora could hear the plea in his voice and finally opening up her eyes she looked into his blue orbs and said the words he needed to hear.

"_I love you Thomas Shelby_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late so I wrote a longer one for you guys. Also this one was hard to write so I apologise if it's bad.  
I've decided to have my own Tumblr, my name is The Peaky Girl.  
I'll be taking requests soon, giving updates on my story and just writing about Peaky blinders as a whole. It will be a place where you get to know me better ☺️💜
> 
> https://thepeakygirl.tumblr.com


	40. Business

"_**Christ!**_" Aurora cursed breathlessly finally reaching the bottom of her stairs, a neatly wrapped painting in one hand and her work briefcase in the other.

The phone had been ringing continuously for the last ten minutes while Aurora readied herself for the day. She thought that if she ignored it, the person would eventually give up and Aurora could call back at a more convenient time. Whoever it was did not give up and by the time Aurora had breathlessly made it down the stairs she was seething.

She was tempted to leave the phone ringing and walk out the door but in her good nature, Aurora let out a sigh, gently placed the painting against the wall and picked up the phone to the exchange.

The call was coming from the office causing Aurora to rest her elbow on the telephone table and sink her face into it with an exhausted yawn.

Her Dad already made sure, Aurora would have no time to do anything but work. He had filled her schedule up to the brim and after just a day she found herself already feeling the effects.

What could he possibly want her to do now?

"Good morning Aurora" She heard him greet over the phone.

He had his business voice on, it wasn't a father greeting a daughter, it was a boss greeting an underpaid worker.

"Morning Dad, what can I do for you?" Aurora replied sweetly, keeping her voice kind and loving in the hopes he would relent and go easy in her.

"What are you doing?"

'Here it comes' she thought to herself waiting for demands to work throughout the night or if he was really feeling mean, he would change her whole schedule with the flick of a coin sending her brain into a spin.

"I'm 'bout to head to Birmingham" Aurora informed her Dad.

'To surprise Tommy' she wanted to add but quickly swallowed it back down knowing her Dad wanted her in Birmingham today for business only.

She had missed Tommy, greatly. It had been a month since Aurora last seen him or heard his voice and that did not sit well with her heart. Aurora wished she had never agreed to go travelling with the family again.

You see her Dad had hit a rough patch once again, it always seemed to start when the nights grew cold and wanting to be of help Aurora had spent the month travelling up north. It had been much more fun this time and Fortune had loved the freedom of running through masses of fields again along with Aurora yet both of them had missed their Shelby man and the longer the month went on, the more they wanted to come home.

"Do you have the forms?" Her Dad questioned breaking Aurora free from her thoughts of a certain blued eyed soul.

"Yes Dad"

"And the invitation list?"

"Yes Dad, everything Tommy needs to see or sign is with me. Are you calling to make sure or do you need something else?" Aurora grumbled wanting to put the phone down and run to the car.

"I have a meeting in fifteen minutes, I also promised I'd go to The White Tulip and make sure everything is up to standard. The opening is this coming weekend which is why I'm sending you in my place to tell the workers to get a fucking move on. I will not delay any further, get it done Chavi, we have four days!"

The demand was harsh and left Aurora no room to argue as the phone line cut and she was left with a ringing in her ear.

Visiting The White Tulip wouldn't be so bad, Aurora had been meaning to visit and could happily stop by before making her way down to Birmingham. She would not be cursing at the workers and demanding they hurry, Aurora didn't have it in her to be mean. She herself had seen how hard and fast they were working and how little time there was for breaks. Truthfully Aurora had no reason to complain about exhaustion when those men were breaking their backs each day for both her Dad and Tommy.

Picking up the painting once again, Aurora headed for the door. A shiver went through her spine as the harsh air rippled through her skin and she cursed at herself for not buttoning her coat before coming outside. It was now late October and the air was becoming frosty and bitter. The summer came to an end far too quickly for Aurora. It had been the best one in living memory. Everyday since her birthday had been spent at Tommy's side until the travelling life pulled them apart and now she was back, Aurora wanted things to be as they were once again.

Quickly locking the door, Aurora ran to the car and placing both the briefcase and painting in the back, she jumped into the drivers side and slammed the door shut. Letting out a shiver, Aurora started the car and began the short journey to the club.

She drove slowly, fearing her numb fingers and toes could find her in an accident. Like her Dad, Aurora hated the cold in fact she feared it. Everything bad and evil seemed to happen when it was cold. Death hid itself amongst the frosty air, seeking out victims from above and dragging them into eternal darkness.

The outside of the club no longer looked abandoned, in fact it appeared to be bursting with life. The White Tulip sign stood out above the door proudly. It would capture the attention of all walks of life, inviting them to have a night of fun and peace. Aurora had made sure to argue her point to Tommy, she wanted everyone to enjoy the club not only toffs and she would make sure that happened.

Parking up, Aurora watch the work men unload the truck in front. Whatever they were trying to move was incredibly heavy. Despite the cold weather, Aurora could see the sweat dripping from their brows and their chests heaving as they tried to regain their breath.

Getting out the car, Aurora threw the men a kind grateful smile and not wanting to be in their way hurried towards the club doors.

No matter how many times Aurora came to the club, she would always find herself overwhelmed by its beauty. There truly wasn't another club that could match its magnificence.

The inside was bursting with activity and Aurora found herself shaking her head in disbelief. How dare her Dad order the workers to get a move on when they were currently running around the club like headless chickens. Not one person was sitting, not one person didn't have something to do. The club would be finished in time, there was no need in worrying.

A serious of ladders decorated the walls and following each step up, Aurora now understood why the men outside were struggling.

Today the stained glass windows would be installed. How could she had forgotten?

Aurora had spent two weeks before travelling, with Tommy making sure the design was perfect. Tommy wanted nothing but the best and at times Aurora had felt like ripping her hair from the roots. Every design appeared the same to her yet Tommy had a much more intelligent eye for detail. Now that they were here, Aurora couldn't deny how exquisite they were.

The glass was made up of different hues of blue and in the centre of each window was a single white tulip which projected off the floor forming a bouquet around the club.   
  


"Miss Hayes welcome" Robert smiled approaching Aurora from the side with a wide smile.

Turning her head Aurora nodded at the newly appointed head barman. Robert was looked upon highly down south and being who they were, the Hayes and Shelby's had lured him up north to work for them with money.

"Morning Robert, how are things?" Aurora chirped shaking his outstretched hand.

"Swell, everything looks set for Saturday. All stock has arrived on time and with the windows being installed today, I say we'll be finished by tomorrow afternoon" Robert informed Aurora, relief in his eyes.

Just like Aurora, he too had been facing the wrath of her father lately and had been looking forward to the completion for some time. Perhaps when it was done he could sleep at night without being called upon by Mr Hayes to work.

"Good, good, M'glad to hear it but if you do run into any problems please come to me first, that way we can sort the issue without upsetting the bosses" Aurora giggled, the tone of her voice secretly pleading with him to do as she asked.

"Thank you Miss Hayes I'd much rather be dealing with you then..."

In a cruel twist of fate the deafening sound of glass smashing against the floor echoed throughout the club. As a male voice cursed out loudly, Aurora turned with wide terrified eyes.

What was left of one of the stained glass windows was now scattered across the dance floor making it appear as if a thousand tiny sapphires had dropped from the heavens.

It wasn't the smashed windows that horrified Aurora but the worker who was now sat amongst the glass with his hand clutched tightly to his chest.

"_**Bloody'ell! Are you orright?**_" Aurora exclaimed rushing over to the workers side and cautiously bending down around the glass.

"Careful Miss Hayes" was his response as he looked up at her with worried eyes.

"Come on mate, let me look" she demanded gently taking his hand in her own and wincing. Deeply imbedded in his palm rested a large shard of blue glass "you need to get to the 'ospital!"

"I can't Miss, I need to finish here first" he protested thinking about the mouths he had to feed at home.

"Who's in charge here?" Aurora enquired glancing up at the other men until one stepped forward.

"I am Miss Hayes"

"And what's your name Sir?"

"Henry"

"Right Henry, I want you to take my friend 'ere and get him to the 'ospital. If that cut gets infected because he decided to carry on he may lose his life. Now please help him get 'im up" Aurora instructed, carefully wrapping her arms around the mans waist and guiding him up off the ground before more glass found its way into his skin.

"M'sorry 'bout the glass Miss Hayes" he apologised holding on to her, his blood seeping into the sleeve of Aurora's cream coat.

"What's your name?" Aurora asked giving him a reassuring smile as she held him steady with the help of Henry.

"Mathew"

"Listen to me Mathew, stop giving a fuck about the glass, I surely don't. Glass can be replaced, your life can't. Get that cut sorted out, everything will be fine just watch" Aurora cooed like she was comforting a frightened child and watching Mathew nod his head she gave him a beaming smile "Good lad, go on"

Once the two men had disappeared from sight, Aurora turned her attention back to the other workers with a sigh.

"You don't have more of these windows do you?" She muttered knowing they had only ordered twelve and Tommy would surely notice a missing one.

"Course Miss, we always make spares just in case of accidents like this" one of the replied sending a wave of relief through Aurora.

"Best news I've had today! Please get all this cleaned up and the new one installed and I'll make sure you're payed double" Aurora grinned clapping her hands excitedly before turning and walking over to Robert.

"Robert what just happened....."

"Won't get back to your Dad" Robert finished sending Aurora a wink.

"Smart man. Everything looks in order here so I'll leave you to it. See you soon Robert" Aurora chirped patting his shoulder and heading back out the exit.

"Bye Miss Hayes" Robert laughed, praising God for sending Aurora this day and not Mr Hayes.

It was mid afternoon when Aurora finally reached Digbeth. The office had finally been set up just before Aurora left to travel which was quite the disappointing to her as she hadn't been able to see it until now. Her excitement quickly grew out of control from the very moment she stepped out the car. Once again trying to balance her things in both hands, Aurora walked up to the front doors and setting the painting down she knocked. Even though Aurora knew she was welcome in any Shelby establishment it felt rude of her to just walk in so she would patiently wait until the door was opened for her.

A few minutes past by before the door finally opened to reveal a stern middle aged woman who looked unimpressed with Aurora's wide smile. "May I help you?"

The tone of her voice brought Aurora back to her school days, back when she felt like a defenceless snail under the foot of adults.

"Erm...yes... good afternoon, I'm Aurora Hayes, Tom...I mean Mr Shelby is expecting me" Aurora stuttered out the words that curled around her tongue squeezing it as a snake would do with its pray.

The woman quickly placed a large smile on her face, startling Aurora who instinctively took a step back.

"Ah Miss Hayes, please do come in. Mr Shelby is away on business and will be with you soon"

Cautiously picking up the painting, Aurora allowed herself to be guided into the building.

"Thank you, beautiful isn't it?" Aurora gestured pointing around the building as she took it in for the first time.

"Yes very grand, Mr Shelby's office is right through those doors"

Not wanting to overstay her welcome and be in this woman's company for longer than was necessary, Aurora nodded her head in gratitude and rushed for the office.

"_You've really outdone yourself 'ere Tommy_" Aurora whispered in awe as she looked around his new office.

It was a thing of class and showed the new riches of the family. Tommy could buy anything or have anything he wanted these days and the longer he pushed the higher they would rise.

Walking over to his desk, Aurora placed the painting and the briefcase on top before taking her coat off. With Tommy being away for a bit, it gave Aurora time to explore the office.

Softly humming to herself she trailed her fingers along the desk as she walked around it. She expected his office to be nothing but business, family was private to Tommy yet the frames on his desk brought a smile to her face. In one frame there was the whole family, smiling and happy except Arthur who had took the opportunity to point his gun at the camera. The second frame on his desk was the picture of her and Fortune on her birthday. Aurora knew Tommy had kept it as he had gifted her the photo of her, him and fortune from the same day. It rested upon her fireplace as it held the same meaning for the both of them. To them it was a private display or their affection for one another and it seemed right to have the photo in a place they called home.

Twenty minutes passed and Aurora done in her prying had made herself a drink and sat down at Tommy's desk. She wondered where he was and what business he was dealing with. Despite their closeness Tommy still remained closed off. Aurora was an open book to him whereas Tommy's book remained locked and the key hidden from sight. It hurt that he didn't share what was going on in his mind but Aurora wasn't offended by it. It's just how Tommy was, she couldn't ask him to change, she wouldn't want to. All that mattered was his happiness and Aurora would always be a home where he could rest his head within her arms until he was ready to take on the world once again.   
  


Deep in thought Aurora wasn't aware of the door opening and the sound of heavy footsteps approaching her.

Suddenly feeling someone's breath on her neck, Aurora made a move to jump up and throw her head into theirs but as her head moved she caught a familiar smell that sent her heart into her throat.

Looking up over her shoulder she watched him lean over her chair with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"_Tommy_" Aurora whispered breathlessly wanting nothing more than to sink her head into the lapels of his overcoat.

"_You need to be more alert than that mouse, could of been anyone_" Tommy winked brushing his fingers under her chin, finding himself lost in her beauty. She had quite possibly grown more beautiful during her time away.

"_Could of been but a woman can't mistake the man she loves, did you miss me?_" Aurora purred softly, her lashes fluttering as she willed herself to stay in control.

Business first, then pleasure.

Letting out a hum in reply Tommy placed a chaste kiss on her lips allowing Aurora to take in the scent of whiskey and cigarettes as he took in the scent of fruit and flowers.

He had missed her, only Tommy knew exactly how much. Over the month he had been tempted many times to drive to wherever she was and bring her home. Of course he had the other families watching over her, giving him updates each week on her health and happiness. Although it had brought him some relief, it didn't bring his heart relief in not having her by his side.

"_Tommy, Tommy me Dad said business first_" Aurora informed him, reluctantly pulling away from his kiss and nodding for him to take a seat.

"What's this?" Tommy wondered, pointing down at the wrapped painting as he took a seat upon the Shelby throne.

"A present for you, once business is done" Aurora smiled taking a sip of her whiskey before reaching into her briefcase and presenting a small mass of papers.  
  


"Right first order of business" Aurora smirked mocking Tommy's voice and clearing her throat "Our items of trade have went up in price therefore Shelby Company Limited will receive more payment from our buyers. This is a new contract stating that the shares with your northern allies, The Hayes will be split 70/30. If you are in agreement with this, please sign here"

"70/30 agreed" Tommy replied taking the contract from Aurora's hand and signing it. Relief flooded through Aurora, at least now she wouldn't have to go home and write up another contract while her Dad cursed in her ear.

"Secondly, Jane's husband has shown interest in moving into the family business. As the boss, it's up to you to hire him but me and me Dad suggest you refuse. The man cannot be trusted, he is a liability and would snitch given the opportunity. If you do want to hire him, here's his contract of employment and a letter for you to sign stating your approval for this to happen"

Ignoring the contract of employment, Tommy accepted the letter and quickly drew a line through the centre.

"Approval denied, Tell Jane if she wants her husband to be within the family business she's best finding a new one. What else do you have for me?" Tommy stated firmly, passing Aurora the papers back who snorted at his words.

"The White Tulip is set to open on Saturday. Here are all the contracts of employment and a list of imported goods and purchases for you to keep safe. I also have a list of purchases so I can reference back once stock is low and order more. Finally here's Saturdays guest list for your approval" Aurora explained handing the last of the papers over before carefully slotting those that were done back in the briefcase.

Aurora was glad the meeting was over. It was strange talking business with Tommy and having to portray a professional woman without stumbling over words but it was important that whoever she talked business with knew how seriously she took it.

As she watched Tommy scan through the list, she began to grow nervous. Aurora knew where his name was within the list and seeing Tommy reaching for his pen, Aurora also knew that name was about to be crossed out. A frown came over Tommy's face as he harshly scratched at the paper and sinking her shoulders Aurora waited for the list to be handed back. 

Only one name had been removed and Aurora was not pleased.

"Tommy, why have you crossed Peter's name out?" She asked before she could stop herself.

The look he gave her told her not to press on but Aurora was use to crossing his boundaries by now.

"He's me friend Tommy"

"He's not family" Tommy grunted throwing the list down and retrieving a cigarette from the little box that rested on the desk.

"Like many others on the list yet you never crossed their names out" Aurora pointed out in frustration wanting to slap him upside the head.

"I don't know him"

"That's because you didn't give him a chance, you practically scared the man out me door!"

"I don't recall threatening him in any way" Tommy shrugged blowing smoke into the air.

"It's in your eyes Tommy"

"What's in me eyes mouse?"

"Me bloody fist if you don't take that smirk of your face" Aurora murmured leaning back in her chair and giving him a pointed look.

"See now that's a threat mouse" Tommy tutted at her shaking his head.

"Thomas!" 

"This present for me?" Tommy gestured standing up and discarding his cigarette in a glass ashtray.

"Yes love" Aurora nodded, also getting up and walking around the desk to stand beside him.

"Not for Peter?"

"Fuck sake" Aurora laughed, slapping his hand in humour as he wrapped it around her waist and kissed her head "open it Tommy"

"Orright! Orright!"

Keeping his arm tightly around her, Tommy gently dug his fingers into the brown paper and slowly began to peel it back to reveal the painting. Aurora found herself smiling down with tears of love brimming her eyes. It was the painting she had started on her birthday, the one of her beautiful war horse. The painting had been done for Tommy, for his office to give him some form of remembrance of Bucephalus.

Picking up the heavy frame, Tommy stared at it in fascination. The mouse never failed to astonish him with her talent. From being a kid, Tommy loved paintings especially ones that told him stories and revealed their secrets. It was a talent he could only dream of possessing and one day he wanted to showcase his mouses paintings to the world. He wanted people to worship her work as he did but another part of him wanted to keep it for himself only.

"I thought you might like to put it up in the office" Aurora grinned running her hand up and down his back.

Carefully placing the painting beside the desk, Tommy turned to Aurora and wrapping both arms around her, pulled her towards him. Unable to free her arms, she rested them on his waist and looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Thank you mouse" Tommy smiled before burying his face in Aurora's neck and placing a kiss against her skin.

"_You're....w..welcome_" Aurora gasped feeling his teeth nip at her exposed flesh and closing her eyes she prayed her legs didn't collapse underneath her.

"_Tell me mouse, did you miss me?_" Tommy whispered pressing his lips against her ear, allowing his breath to slither down into her ear drum.

"_Ye..yes..oh..Tommy_" Aurora moaned feeling her thighs hit the desk as he turned them around.

Picking her up, Tommy gently placed her on the desk with a thud and flicking his nose against hers, he parted her legs and stepped in between them.

"_I want you... to fuckin' show me...just..how...much_"

Wrapping her thighs around his waist, Aurora clutched his tie and pulled him impossibly close with a soft whimper.

"_Gladly Mr Shelby_"


	41. Teaching

Aurora was perched up on Tommy's desk, her feet delicately resting upon his throne as she fixed her stockings, pulling them back up her thighs with a tired but happy yawn. With business finished, their pleasure continued into the late afternoon leaving Aurora wanting to do nothing but curl up in a ball and sleep the rest of the day away. Unfortunately for Aurora she couldn't do that, Polly was expecting her for tea and Aurora was already running late. Sure she felt guilty for making Polly wait but time had escaped Aurora as there was nothing better than being back in Tommy's arms.

Brushing down the dress that had made its way around her hips, Aurora watched Tommy redo his tie with a smile on her face. She had missed him and from this day forward Aurora knew she would refuse to travel without him. The month had been too long, far too long.

"So tell me, what did you get up to while I was gone?" Aurora asked running her fingers through her hair, trying to tame the wild curls that had escaped with no luck.

Aurora wasn't stupid enough to believe Tommy sat at home moping over her like she had done for him. Tommy was an ambitious man, he could never sit and do nothing. It would eat him up and drive him mad like a trapped bird. Aurora liked to know what he had been up to, not to pry but to feel the same excitement a child would feel being told a story that was filled with enthralling adventures and danger.

"Planning" was all Tommy responded sending some of the excitement back down into her stomach.

"Planning what? Come on Tommy you know I hate suspense" Aurora laughed but the look on Tommy's face told her she already knew what he was planning and letting her smile die on her face, Aurora let out a sigh. This was a story she had heard before and over the past few months she had hoped he would change his mind.

"Say it Tommy, you're still planning to expand to London, I want to hear you say it" Aurora bit out, her fingers curling around the edge of his desk and into the wood underneath.

"M'expanding to London mouse" Tommy replied, staring at her in an unmoving manner, preparing himself the conversation to come.

"Why do you insist on London Tommy? Business is booming 'ere, you 'ave the north, why must you expand south?"

"Why not?" Tommy shrugged slightly causing Aurora to drop her head in her hands with a frustrated moan.

"Thomas!"

Approaching the mouse, Tommy gently separated her knees and stepping in between he lifted her chin and looked into the storm of fear building in her golden eyes.

"We're movin' up mouse, why fuckin' stop now when we can have it all?" Tommy stated, a smirk growing at the side of his mouth and bringing her hands up to grip his wrists Aurora sighed once again.

"Because it's too dangerous, Sabini won't just give you London Tommy and you know that, which is why you're planning to take it and you, along with everyone else will be put at the top of Sabini's kill list. London won't be safe for us, we'll be treading like rats in the sewers" Aurora explained while also begging her tongue to stop moving. It was no use, Tommy was going to do whatever he pleased especially if it benefited the family. She understood why he wanted to expand but it didn't stop the worry from building in her heart.

"Do you doubt me mouse?" Tommy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

She had always held such faith in him and it seemed that faith had been replaced with her fear of the unknown.

"Never Tommy I know you're more than capable of handling Sabini but that doesn't make me less afraid for you" Reaching up, Aurora placed her hand against his cheek "I love you Tommy and I will not lose you. I just wish you had more care for your life"

Bending down, Tommy kissed Aurora's pouted lips that had begun to tremble slightly and not wanting to see her upset, Tommy thought it time to divert the subject.

"I'll be 'orright mouse, when am I not ey?"

Wrapping her arms around his back, Aurora sank into his chest and closed her eyes as she took in his scent, surrounding her senses with nothing but Tommy. She immediately felt a sense of calmness settle over her heart yet her mind continued to fill her head with questions.

"Does the family know?"

"Not yet" Tommy uttered rubbing her arms in a bit to comfort her. This would be the last time he had this conversation with Aurora. If she didn't like the expansion that was fine but he would continue on until he came to the decision that enough was enough.

Pulling away Aurora jumped down off the desk and looked up at him with a shake of her head.

"You'll 'ave to tell 'em soon Tommy. London will bring danger to all our doors and they need to know exactly what's coming"

"I'll let 'em have their fun for now and then call for a family meetin' after Saturday"

Tommy knew there would be some form of protest from certain members of the family and couldn't bring himself to listen to their moans yet.

"Good. Now as much as I'd love to shadow you all day, Polly is expecting me and you've already made me late" Aurora smiled pressing her lips to his cheek before walking back around the desk and picking up her coat she proceeded to quickly put it on and pick up her briefcase.

"**The fuck is that?!**" Tommy demanded, his eyes growing dark as he stared in her direction. He of course knew what it was but he wanted to know why it was there.

Following his gaze, Aurora looked down at her coat and took in the now dry blood that decorated her sleeve.

She had forgotten all about it in her rush to get to Birmingham.

"Oh that! There was an accident at the club, one of the workers got cut by some broken glass so I rushed to his aid. Getting blood on me was inevitable" Aurora shrugged, scratching at some of the blood in an attempt to remove it. Blood was incredibly difficult to get out, she would most likely have to bin her coat.

"How did it happen?" Tommy questioned and knowing she couldn't drop the workers in trouble, Aurora dropped her gaze to the floor. He always saw the truth in her eyes, she couldn't hide from him.

"Well..glass is.....fragile"

"I know that mouse" Tommy snorted noticing the way she avoided his gaze.

With a happy smile, Aurora practically skipped over to Tommy and giving him a quick kiss she patted his cheek.

"Good, love you! Bye!"

Before Tommy had time to respond, Aurora rushed towards the door and out the office feeling a sense of pride in escaping his questioning.   
  


Aurora could see them sitting on the curb outside the betting shop tossing marbles on to the road as they waited. She had missed their tiny mischievous faces and sense of wonder. They were the definition of little shits but they were Aurora's little shits.

Parking the car outside the house, Aurora stepped out with a large smile on her face.

"Johanna! Richie! Emily!" She called out watching as they all looked her way in amazement.

Throwing their marbles to the floor the children ran towards Aurora, their faces lit in pure joy. Finally Aurora was back, she could teach them how to read again.

"Rora, 'bout time you got 'ere" Richie exclaimed crossing his arms in a bid to look angry.

"Yeah, we've been waitin' everyday for you to come 'ome! This man with a weird tash keeps comin' out 'n telling us to fuck off!" Johanna informed Aurora pointing towards the betting shop with wide eyes.

"Johanna!" Aurora snapped humorously reaching out to ruffle the girls messy blonde curls.

"He do Rora! Tells us to fuck right off! Told me he gonna stick his boot up me arse!" Johanna continued pointing down to her little boots with a frown.

Aurora knew it was Arthur. Who else talked like that and had a 'weird' tash as the children so kindly put it.

"Right! Next time he comes out tell 'im Rora said she'll stick her boot up his arse" Aurora winked, laughing as they began to cheer.

Feeling a tug on her dress, Aurora looked down to see sweet little Emily smiling up at her shyly. Emily was Aurora's quiet and loving child. It saddened Aurora to see the kids so disregarded. No one paid them any attention until the day they had approached Aurora, intent on knowing what she was reading and if she was willing to help them read too. Their hopeful faces had melted Aurora's heart, forcing her to accept their proposal.

"_Are you goin' to read to us today Rora?_" Emily asked sweetly making Aurora feel guilty for what she was about to say.

Reaching into her pocket, Aurora took three shillings and presented them to the children.

"Not today m'afraid but if you take these three shillings, one each! I'll make sure I'm 'ere tomorrow for you all" Aurora smiled handing all three children a shilling each chasing their eyes to widen further as they stared down at the money in awe.

"_Bright 'n early?_"

"Yes Emily bright and early, now run along my loves"

"Gee thanks Rora!" Richie threw her a dimpled grin before taking both of the girls hands and running down the street leaving a trail of giggles behind them.   
  


The door to the Shelby house was open and swaying gently in the wind. Peering inside, Aurora saw the fire had died and Polly was sat on the couch, staring into the ashes like she had disappeared from this world. Feeling concerned, Aurora stepped inside and closed the door behind her to avoid more cold air drifting into the room.

"Aunt Pol?" Aurora called out moving into the centre of the room and kneeling down by the fireplace.

Polly didn't move. There was no indication that she was aware of Aurora's presence and not wanting to startle her, Aurora began to hum softly as she started to get the fire going again.

"Polly, are you ok?" Aurora questioned after a few moments of silence.

There was nothing but the sound of wind howling through the window and the fire crackling to life. Aurora thought the flames would snap Polly out of whatever trance she was in but she continued to sink into herself.

Standing up, Aurora gently squeezed Polly's hand.

"I'll go make us some tea"

It wasn't until the sound of a tray hitting the large wooden cupboard in the corner of the room, did Polly drift out of her thoughts.

"Rora, you're here!" Polly exclaimed in surprise wondering how the girl had slipped in right under her nose.

"Yes aunt Pol, we're having tea remember?" Aurora smiled politely making sure not to spill any of the contents in Polly's cup as she approached her.

"Course I do but when did you get here?"

"Oh just now Pol" Aurora chirped handing Polly the cup before going back for hers and sitting down.

"What is it?" Polly pondered noticing the look of concern behind Aurora's eyes.

"Are you ok Pol? You seem...not yourself"

Taking a sip of her tea, wishing it was something stronger Polly thought back to the night before with a sadness Aurora had never seen from Polly.

"_She came to me again....my daughter....at least I think it's her. I see her, every night standing there, calling over to me_" Polly whispered appearing as a lost child looking for answers that did not exist yet.

"_Why does she come?_" Aurora asked softly trying to tiptoe around Polly's heart.

"_She's trying to tell me something, I think she's passed on, I can feel it clawing at my insides everyday over and over until the tears pool down my face, call it motherly instincts if you will but I believe my child is dead_"

Aurora's Mam had forever told Aurora that a mother's instinct was never wrong. A mother always knew if her child was safe or in trouble as a part of the mothers heart stitches itself into the child's during those long nine months.

"_I'm sorry Polly_" was all Aurora could reply. There was nothing she could do to ease the pain Polly was feeling.

Polly's children had been young when the parish came and took them. Now it seemed her aunt Pol would never have the opportunity to see her daughter again and that was truly gut wrenching to Aurora.   
  


Waving her hand as if to brush the conversation away, Polly dried her eyes and put a smile back on to her face.

"Enough about me, how was travelling?" Polly smirked knowing the dislike the girl had for it.

"Surprisingly 'orright, I mean I missed you all but I had my fun at times and it gave me time to think" Aurora replied taking a drink of tea while threatening her mind to not go off in thought.

"Think about what?"

Setting her cup down, Aurora leaned back in her chair and blew out some air.

"M'thinking of leaving the company aunt Pol"

To say it aloud rattled Aurora to the core. She never thought she would find herself in this predicament. Aurora had always been happy being in the family business but lately something had shifted inside her.

"Why, what's Tommy done?" Polly muttered, rolling her eyes thinking the lovers had small spat.

"Nothing....it's me. Everyday Richie, Emily and Johanna wait outside the shop door for me to come and teach them how to read. Teaching them brings me joy Polly. To see their smiling faces and hear them tell me what they've learnt and remembered made me realise that I want to do more, to help more, especially those people less fortunate than us. Perhaps I could open me own school here in Small Heath for all the children who get pushed aside by their parents, who are raised believing they will amount to nothing. It won't bring me any money but I won't 'ave need for it, their happiness is all I care for" Aurora explained, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she talked about the prospects of having her own school.

"I always told your mother you were the odd child, the nice child, the smart child. The one who would create her own path in life without being handed it on a plate. If this is what you want to do, then do it sweetheart and never let anyone tell you not to" Polly advised giving Aurora a beaming smile. The girl was the pride and joy of both families.

"Thank you Pol, do you think Tommy'll say no?"

"No, all Tommy wants is to keep you safe. I imagine he will be quite accepting of this idea. Maybe one day your own kids will be sat in your class, looking up at their mother proudly, their eyes as blue as Tommy's and their dark curls framing their beautiful little faces just as their mothers does" Polly reassured Aurora leaning forwards in her seat and sending Aurora into a wave of incoming visions.

Aurora could see her and Tommy's children in her head. Those beautiful eyes beckoned Aurora into their arms as her fingers softly ran through their dark ringlets. Their rosy cheeks and cheeky smiles had Aurora's heart in the palm of their chubby hands. The looked just like their father, so strikingly charming and heavenly.

"_Do you think we will 'ave our own one day Pol? Tommy would make a good Dad_" Aurora whispered still lost within her daydream.

She wondered if Tommy would marry her or if the children would come first. She wouldn't mind having the children out of wedlock, Aurora just wanted a family of her own and she could see no other man but Tommy to have that family with.

"And you would make a good Mam. Those babies will be surrounded by all the love in the world and Tommy will build that world. He will make sure those children have everything he never had as a child" Polly replied, standing up from her seat and walking over to Aurora to grab the bottle of whiskey that rested to the side of her.  
  


Handing Aurora a glass, Polly quickly filled it before pouring herself a drink.

"Here's to your babies Aurora" Polly cheered, clinking her glass against Aurora's as an unbreakable smile broke across the girls face.

"To my babies"

"_**What fookin' babies?!**_" Came out a choked remark by the door leading into the betting shop.

Letting out a laugh, Aurora turned her head and saw Arthur frozen in place, looking at them with wide surprised eyes.

"Ello Arthur! Good to see you again"

"_Rora....are you fookin' pregnant?!_" He exclaimed quietly ignoring her words as he stepped further into the room.

"No Arthur M'not pregnant"

"Are you sure?"

"Arthur! I bled last week, of course M'not fucking pregnant!" Aurora howled, clutching her stomach as it strained in laughter.

"_I didn't need to hear that_" Arthur grumbled looking deathly pale and giving Aurora a shake of his head, he backed out the room.

"They bleed everyday but run as soon as they hear about a woman's natural bodily function, men for you Aurora" Polly bit out knocking her drink back with a glare.

"Arthur's a sensitive soul" Aurora jested snorting into her glass.

"I know, he once brought home a chicken to save it being slaughtered. John managed to get hold of a revolver and shot it, only five he was. Arthur cried for three days over that fucking chicken and then on the fourth day decided to fill John's bed with chicken shit" Polly shared sending Aurora into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Bet John didn't like that!"

"No, fought like cat and dog till Tommy tied them up with rope and left them out in the rain until they sorted it. Even as a kid Tommy took charge" Polly reminisced hearing Arthur's scream in her head as he begged her to free him but Polly had continued down the street with her friends, laughing at his expense.

"Henry was the one who took charge over me with us being close in age. He used the bite himself and say it was me when I had no teeth to bite him with but he always stuck up for me when Jane was nasty"

"_He was a good boy_"

"_Yes he was, wasn't he?_"

Noting the tone of sadness in her voice, Polly took Aurora's hand and pulled her up from her chair.

"Come on! We're going The Garrison" Polly announced, disregarding her work for the day. Tommy could lecture her later and she could easily ignore him later.

"I 'ave to get back for me Dad" Aurora protested weakly wanting nothing more than to go with Polly.

"Not to worry darling, we'll tell your Dad Aunt Polly insisted she needed you for the day"

"He'll take me head off me shoulders Pol!"

"And I'll take his balls, now come!"

Keeping hold of Polly's hand, Aurora allowed herself to be lead out the door and into the street. Sniffing the familiar Birmingham air as she took a deep breath Aurora smiled happily.

It was good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we have opening night and Aurora spots something worrying.  
Also I'm planning to write a one shot about Jane's and Arthur's first meeting and how they fell in love if you're interested in reading it ❤️ I'm hoping to do more one shots based around Tommy's and Aurora's world. They will be posted here


	42. Opening Night

"Are you still coming tonight? Whose bringing you? Do you want me to send a car, I will if I 'ave to?!" Aurora shot out, stumbling over her words as soon as her telephone call had went through.

"Yes Aurora m'still coming don't worry and Arthur offered to bring me so I said yes" Lizzie laughed trying to reassure her nervous friend, knowing Aurora was currently biting down on her thumb nail. It was a habit Lizzie had picked up from her over the last few months. Aurora became nervous very easily, it came with her good nature and being around her so often had also made Lizzie a nervous person.

"That's good....that's good" Aurora muttered pulling her thumb away from her teeth and digging it into the wood of the telephone table.

Today was the opening night of The White Tulip and Aurora felt fit to burst. While not the host, Aurora had still been given the full weight of this event. Everything had to be perfect, everything down to the last detail and unfortunately Aurora wasn't good at these things. She didn't know how to throw a birthday party, never mind taking control of a club opening.

Aurora had cried many time since waking, unable to handle the amount of pressure on her shoulders yet each time she dried her tears and continued on. She didn't have time to sit and cry, everyone was counting on her especially Tommy. Her Dad had also expressed how disappointed he would be if tonight didn't go to plan and while he tried to say his words weren't aimed, the look that he gave Aurora told her they were meant for her.

Why was everything down to her?

It wasn't even her club!

"_Aurora! Aurora are you orright?_" Lizzie asked softly after a few short moments of hearing Aurora's panicked breaths coming through the phone.

"_Yeah Lizzie m'orright.....listen I have to go Jane will be 'ere soon to get dressed_" Aurora replied, her tone weak and tired. Soon it would all be over and she could go on as she did before. Perhaps she could even start forming plans to make her escape from the company easier for both her and everyone involved.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight. If you need any help at all phone me"

"I will, thank you Lizzie"

Aurora wanted until Lizzie's end cut off before putting the phone down and leaning her head against the wall.

'_You got this Rora, it's just a fucking party_' she groaned to herself quietly and taking a deep breath she pushed herself away from the wall and headed into the kitchen. Aurora needed a drink and then she would continue on with the phone calls and all the work she had to do. Aurora just hoped she had time to get dressed before Tommy showed up at her door.

To Aurora's relief the hours passed by quickly and as soon as 3pm hit she was free to move on to the most exciting part of the day. Her custom made gown was hung upon her wardrobe filling her with bubbling anticipation and excitement. The dress had arrived yesterday morning, a gift from Tommy. It was white of course. Tommy had informed Aurora that she was the tulip after all and it was only fitting she wore white tonight. Everyone else had been told to wear blue or black unless they wanted to face being turned away. Aurora heavily disliked being the centre of attention but she appreciated Tommy's sentiment and reasoning for doing it.   
  


Aurora started by taking a hot bath and as she sank down into the rose scented water she felt the stress of the last few days slowly begin to evaporate into the stream above.

She let her thoughts drift to a Tommy, she could see him standing outside her door dressed in his sharp blue suit, his hair neatly styled upon his head in true peaky fashion, his cap no where in sight. It was a special occasion after all but he wouldn't be unarmed. Aurora could see the silver of his gun under the moonlight as it peaked out of the lapels of his jacket, sending out a warning to all who needed it.

Tonight Tommy would act like the perfect business man he was, he would charm everyone around them with that promising smirk of his and lure them in yet as soon as he stepped into her house after the show was over he would be her Tommy once again. The one who's smile lit up his eyes, the one who would hold her all night and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. No one else would know this side of Tommy except her nor would she ever tell anyone. Aurora loved having this Tommy and despite him not having told her he loved her back, Aurora knew he cared for her more than most and she was content with that fact.

Aurora had just finished up drying herself when she heard light knocks at her door. Laying down the stockings she was about to roll up her legs, Aurora slipped on a robe and headed downstairs.

It wasn't Tommy, these knocks were too soft delicate and feminine. Aurora hadn't been expecting company, not yet anyway it was too early.

The soft knocking continued until Aurora finally reached the door and opened it up. Keeping her form hidden, she peaked her head around and saw her sister stood outside, her hand lifted up like she was about to knock again.

A frown crossed over Aurora's face as she took in her sisters tear filled eyes and the black kohl that had leaked over her cheeks and dried up just above her jaw. Her bottom lip was trembling indicating that Jane was about to cry again.

"_Sorry m'early_" Jane apologised appearing like a scared child about to be scolded, fidgeting with the large bag she carried on her arm.

"_You never have to knock Janey, just come in_" Aurora replied softly opening the door wider and allowing her sister to step inside.

"_Sorry, m'just excited_"

Another apology slipped from Jane's lips as she let out a pitiful attempt at laughing. There was something wrong. Aurora hadn't seen Jane this upset in years, it was rare for her to show any form of emotion that made her vulnerable.

"_Come upstairs Jane, we'll get you cleaned up_"

Taking her sister by the hand, Aurora began leading the distressed woman upstairs and into the bedroom where she gently guided Jane onto the edge of her bed.

Aurora let her sister have a moment to herself as she left the room and went back down the stairs where she began to boil some water. Tighten her robe around her, Aurora looked up at the ceiling imagining her sister silently crying on her bed. She wondered what had happened. Aurora had only spoken to Jane this morning and she seemed happy and excited for the evening ahead.

Once the water was boiled, Aurora emptied it into a bowl filled with cold water and dropped a cloth in before heading back upstairs, being careful not to spill the contents of the bowl.

Her sister was silently weeping and letting out a sad sigh Aurora placed the bowl down and rang out the cloth. Cautiously approaching Jane, she began to sing softly, brushing the cloth across Jane's cheeks with care, wiping the tears away.

"_I've been roaming! I've been roaming!_

_Where the meadow dew is sweet,_

_And like a queen I'm coming_

_With its pearls upon my feet._

_I've been roaming! I've been roaming!_

_O'er red rose and lily fair,_

_And like a sylph I'm coming_

_With their blossoms in my hair._

_I've been roaming! I've been roaming!_

_Where the honeysuckle creeps,_

_And like a bee I'm coming_

_With its kisses on my lips._

_I've been roaming! I've been roaming!_

_Over hill and over plain,_

_And like a bird I'm coming_

_To my bower back again!_"

"_You always did have the sweetest voice_" Jane smiled slightly, her eyes no longer stinging with tears as she listened to Aurora's beautiful tune.

"_And you the sweetest smile_" Aurora added washing the last bit of kohl away before placing the cloth back in the bowl.

Coming to sit by Jane's side Aurora took her hand and brought it on to her lap.

"_What happened Jane?_"

Letting out a shaky breath Jane looked at Aurora and bit down into her lip.

"_I hate him Rora, I hate him so much! He's such a cruel and callous man. I cant take much more of it. God knows how much I want to leave but he has too much power and I have nothing. He'll take my babies from me and I won't be able to stop it. M'scared Rora! m'scared for the kids and m'scared one day he'll make sure I never wake up again_" Jane sobbed burying her hands in her face and in the light of the room Aurora saw the deep purple finger prints circling her sisters wrist.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Aurora took Jane's shoulders and pulled her into her arms.

"_Christ Jane, we need to get you out of there!_"

Aurora wanted to hurt him the way he had hurt her sister, she wanted him to pay. She also felt incredibly guilty, how had she not noticed what was happening before?

"_We can't Aurora...my babies_"

"_Listen to me Jane_" Aurora instructed, cupping Jane's face "We can get you out of there! Have you seen how much we have rose up in the last year? We have power now, a lot more power than him and his fucking old money. He won't be taking the kids anywhere and he certainly won't be touching you ever again I promise" 

Aurora was seething as she pulled Jane back into her arms. She needed to speak with her Dad right away and have this issue sorted for good. They needed to move with caution but they also needed to be quick.

"_Sorry Aurora, this was supposed to be a fun night_" Jane sniffled pulling away and furiously wiping her tears.

"And it will be! For now you're going to get in your best dress and have a good time knowing tomorrow all your troubles will be gone" Aurora smiled kissing her sisters head lovingly.   
  


"I love you bitti grunter" Jane teased feeling and overwhelming sense of safety in her her little sisters presence.

"I love you too Janey" Aurora giggled rolling her eyes at the familiar nickname.

"Now no more sadness, you know I hate it! Let's get dressed and have some fun!" Jane cheered with a grin on her face as she pulled Aurora up from the bed and over to her vanity table.

"Please don't be using the same amount of kohl you use, on me" Aurora begged knowing her sister was about to take charge of her and the night.

"What's wrong with me kohl?!" Jane gasped, staring at Aurora in the mirror looking offended by her comment.

"What's right with it?" Aurora shrugged "**Ow Jane! Jane stop! Stoppppppp!**"

The hours were filled with laughter between the two sisters as they bonded more than ever before. Aurora was proud of Jane for opening up to her, it took a lot of courage.

How the family had sympathised with her husband all these years seemed ludicrous to Aurora now and she truly felt guilty for being a part of that sympathy. She had made a mistake and would do everything in her power to make up for it.

"_Oh Rora! You look beautiful!_" Jane exclaimed as she pinned the last of Aurora's curls in place.

Jane had always been known as the beautiful sister between the two women but standing behind Aurora now she did not understand why people claimed this so. Her sister was the most beautiful woman she knew, inside and out in fact it had always made Jane jealous.

Why did Aurora get to have everything?

She couldn't bring herself to hate her sister for it because the girl was too good to her even when Jane was been at her worst.

"_Thank you Jane, you look radiant_" Aurora smiled reaching up to give Jane's hand a squeeze as she admired her sisters blue dress through the mirror.

One was dark, the other light, it was the perfect combination. Tommy white dress fit like a glove and Aurora felt like a princess from a story book. Aurora was now looking forward to opening night and could feel her stomach beginning to flutter knowing she would soon be seeing Tommy.

"You're thinking of him" Jane smirked seeing the way her sisters eyes lit up. It was like someone had taken the stars and placed them all within Aurora's orbs.

"When am I not thinking of 'im Jane?" Aurora giggled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she tried to avoid Jane's stare.

"You love him?" Jane asked already knowing the answer, Aurora was an easy book to read.

"I do"

"Good, m'glad you've found love. Does he know?"

"Yes I told him on me birthday....he hasn't said it back but it's ok I don't except him go stop loving Grace, not yet" Aurora chirped sweetly.

It wasn't what Jane wanted to here.

How could he of not said it back to Aurora?

Her sister was an angel and certainly too good for Thomas Shelby. She didn't care how far he had came in life or how much money he had, no one would ever be good enough for Aurora, not in Jane's eyes. Even she wasn't good enough for her little sister.

"He will say it back one day Rora" Jane reassured her wrapping her arms around her sisters neck and kissing the side of her head.

"_You think so?_"

She could see Aurora filling with hope like a child being presented their favourite sweet.

"Of course! How could he not?"

"If only Mam could see us getting along Jane" Aurora jested with a small snort of laughter.

"Christ! She'd hit the floor!"

Jane was right, their Mam had never seen them get on this well. Yes they were nice to each other when it came to occasions but I was rare to see them bonding and coming together as strong as they were.

Despite Jane's troubles it seemed the night would start well and everything bad and ugly could be dealt with tomorrow.

As the clock struck eight in the evening there was a familiar knock at the door sending Aurora into a spin of excitement.

"_**He's here!**_" She squealed getting up from her seat at the kitchen table and running down the hall.

"**Pick up your dress 'fore you trip over it!**" Jane ordered taking a drink of her gin as she watched Aurora rush to greet the man of the hour.

Deciding she didn't want to invade the privacy of two lovers uniting, Jane turned her head away from the hall and focused her attention on pouring more drink into her glass.

Tommy's familiar scent first hit Aurora as she threw open the door, he always smelt like home and it instantly filled her with comfort. Then as she laid eyes on him, she felt her stomach flip. Tommy was exactly how she had imagined him earlier. He was stood there in his crisp blue suit, his hair neatly styled upon his head, his golden pocket watch matched the gold decorating his fingers, glimmering in the moonlight and there it was of course, his gun peaking out from its place in his holster.

He looked every inch a king and Aurora suddenly felt extremely underdressed in comparison to his magnificence. 

"Why Mr Shelby! You look devilishly handsome!" Aurora winked leaning against her door to stop herself from pouncing on the poor man.

They'd be no celebrating if she knocked him to the floor and he hit his head, though Aurora doubted she had that kind of strength in her.

Clearing his throat, Tommy presented Aurora with a single tulip, a smirk plastered on his face as he watched her lashes flutter and her eyes light up in admiration. Tommy didn't understand why she had such a love of flowers but it made him happy to see her so easily pleased. If a single stem with petals gave his mouse joy then he would continue to shower her with them.

"I thought this flower was befitting of my tulip" Tommy stated taking in her beauty as she looked up and grinned cheekily at him.

"Actually I prefer mouse"

Stepping forwards she took Tommy's chin in her hand and guiding him forwards she lightly ran her lips over his.

"_You look beautiful mouse_" Tommy muttered breathlessly running his hands up Aurora's back and pulling her close.

"_Thank you_"

It was then Aurora finally connected their lips and letting the tulip slip from her hand she gripped his shoulders tightly with a sigh of content and happiness. She was tempted to run her fingers through his hair but thought better than to mess it up on such an occasion.  
  


A loud cough rang through the air and reluctantly pulling away, Aurora turned her head to see Jane stood in the hall looking bored and unimpressed by the lovers.

"Jane"

The tone in Tommy's voice told Aurora he wasn't fond of Jane's presence and was quite irritated at her interrupting them. All though Aurora wanted the two of them to get along, she quite enjoyed their bickering whenever they had the opportunity to run into each other. Tonight was different, Aurora needed Tommy to tread carefully around her sister and not push her too far.

"Thomas if you would so kindly unhand my sister I'd like to get going, we're already late as it is" Jane remarked sarcastically clapping her hands together as if she were talking to a child.

"Jane a pleasure as always, tell me have you not got some other man to bother tonight?"

"Thomas!" Aurora gasped slapping his arm and giving her sister a warning glare.

"Wouldn't you like to know Thomas? Perhaps I'll go back to your brother, see if he wants round two" Jane smirked as she wrapped her shawl around her arms, shielding her from the cold drifting through the open door.

"As brainless as me brother may seem, he does know how to pick better women. Even Lizzie is a step up, do you not think Jane? Her legs are slightly less at ease than yours, let 'im fuck her" Tommy replied letting go of Aurora in order to light a cigarette, letting the stick dangle off his lips as his eyes flickered in humour.

"_**Right! Both of you fucking shut up! I 'ave been working me arse off all week to make this night perfect! Do you know that? No you don't because no one fucking asked or offered to help! Now please for my sake don't fuck this up! I want no fighting, no arguments, no blades, no fuckings killings and no cock fights between men!**_

_ **Tommy leave Jane alone!** _

_**Jane leave Tommy and Arthur alone! Orright?!**_"

Aurora demanded raising her voice to shout over the two of them. She felt as if she was dealing with two children and while they didn't want to be involved in their fights, Aurora really couldn't be doing with them tonight. If she had to leave them here she would but then she also couldn't host without Tommy by her side.

"Aurora stop stressing, it's just a club opening you're not entertaining royalty" Jane grumbled with a role of her eyes, ignoring her sisters words and walking down the hall, she squeezed past both Aurora and Tommy and out into the street.

"We better be joining her mouse" Tommy pointed out taking Aurora's arm and linking it through his.

"Tommy listen to me, I don't want anything going wrong. Me Dad will kill me, he's already expressed how disappointed he'll be" Aurora uttered, taking in a large breath of air as she willed her head not to explode with worry.

"Nothing will go wrong mouse. We have a lot to look forward to tonight, stop feeling too concerned" Tommy reassured Aurora nudging her slightly with his elbow until a beautiful smile graced her face once again.

"You're right Tommy, what's the worst that could 'appen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bitti grunter - little/tiny pig  
I'm splitting opening night into two chapters so I can go into much more detail for you guys. Expect a lot of drama.  
I'm also writing more baby Aurora one shots for golden eyes tomorrow


	43. Freddie

The air was filled with buzzing excitement as both Aurora and Tommy came to a stop at the corner of the street and looked over towards the club for a moment. The outside was crowded and filled with people from all walks of life. Each had a smile on their face as they all engaged with one another, their best clothes and jewels glistened under the moonlight creating a sea of colours.

Aurora could see the Shelby clan and her family laughing amongst each other, it was an incredible sight, one Aurora would hold in her memory forever. She watched Arthur's eyes light up as he noticed Jane walking towards them before quickly latching herself on to her Dad's side, wanting to be included in their fun.

Aurora let her eyes come away from both her families and over towards the doors where the red ribbon glided across them, waiting to be cut and allow everyone inside.

Aurora felt a sense of pride in herself, she had done it!

The club was perfect, down to the last detail and she hoped everyone loved it as much as she did.

"I think it's time for you to cut the ribbon Tommy 'fore everyone thinks we're missing" Aurora grinned beginning to pull him along, her hand tightly within his, her stomach fluttering with anticipation. She just wanted to get inside and show Tommy the finished result.

Tommy could feel the happiness radiating off his mouse, it prodded his skin like sparks of pure electricity and allowing himself to be guided over towards his family, Tommy couldn't help but let Aurora's happiness infect him.

Aurora suddenly let out a mocking gasp as they gained in on their families.

"Is that Freddie Thorne?! At a social occasion?! Well I never!" She exclaimed, slapping her hand to her chest with a laugh. Aurora was genuinely surprised to see him. Freddie seemed to be around less and less particularly when it came to gatherings or celebrations. In a way they were both very similar in the sense they liked to stay home where it was quiet and have visitors rather than venturing out plus Freddie unlike other men loved to be home with Karl and look after him without help from others.

"I felt guilty for missin' your birthday!" Freddie grinned wrapping an arm around Aurora's shoulder and pulling her into his embrace with a kiss upon her cheek.

Letting her lips press against his cheek Aurora had to stop herself for making a sound and quickly swallowed the lump in her throat.

Freddie's skin was like fire, hot steering fire as if someone had lit a match to his flesh and it had slowly began to bubble and boil his insides. Never had Aurora felt a fever like it and his sweat soaked cheek indicated Freddie, without a doubt was feeling it too.

"_Good to see you Freddie_" Aurora whispered in his ear, masking the worry she know was written within her eyes as she pulled away and forced a smile.

She wondered if anyone else knew there was something wrong or was it just her?

Now that Aurora truly looked at him under the moonlight she saw the lack of pink in his pale skin and the way his face hollowed in as if he were desperate for any source of nourishment.

"_**Let's get this fookin' ribbon cut, I need a drink!**_" John bellowed cutting off Aurora's view of Freddie as the younger Shelby brother walked between them and towards the club doors.

Letting go of her worry for a moment Aurora turned to Tommy and gestured for him to follow John.

"Go on Tommy! It's time!" She practically squealed jumping up to quickly kiss his lip before pressing her hand against his back and pushing him forwards.

Sending her a wink, Tommy gave Aurora's waist a squeeze and slowly began to approach the doors.

Wanting to be front row Aurora quickly threw her arm through Lizzie's and followed on with the rest of the family, her heart beating like a steady drum and her skin tingling with delight.   
  


"You seem happier" Lizzie pointed out with a small smirk, relief flooding through her knowing Aurora's stress was now a thing of the past.

"Much happier, thank you for putting up with me over the last week, I knew I've been a nightmare" Aurora shook her head, letting out a puff of air as she nudged Lizzie's side in good humour.

"Now all you need to do is enjoy tonight without worrying"

"I always worry Lizzie, what if a chandelier drops on someone's head?"

"Fuck off!" Lizzie laughed, throwing her head back, knowing despite the teasing tone in Aurora's voice she was also serious and Lizzie tonight would surely find her staring up at the nights, begging them not to fall.

Soon the ribbon was cut followed by the echo's of cheers from all around. Aurora resisted the urge to run straight in and instead stood to the side and allowed everyone else to pour in first. She had wanted to see their reactions but watching the way they marched in, Aurora was glad to not be within the crowd.

"_M'lady_, will you not care to join me?" A voice called out and turning around from her view of the entrance Aurora saw George gently tipping his hat in her direction.

"George M'so glad you made it!" Aurora jumped in excitement as she walked over to him and accepted his arm.

"I couldn't miss such an important night sweetheart, now let's get inside this old man needs a chair" George grunted tiredly, tapping Aurora's hand lovingly and allowing her to guide him through the entrance and into an ocean of blurring music.   
  


The club was better than any painting Aurora had laid eyes on. It was a true work of art and while she had organised the opening, Aurora couldn't put her claim on designing something so beautiful, it had all been Tommy.

She could already see him deep in conversation as the reflection of the stained glass tulips danced delicately around his feet. Tommy had his business face on. After spending so much time with the Peaky leader it was becoming much easier for Aurora to read him and now she could see that not one minute after opening could Tommy stop himself from talking business.

With a shake of her head Aurora diverted her eyes and looked around the room. She was surrounded by so many familiar faces and some not so familiar but there was one person in particular that Aurora needed and squinting her eyes she did her best to find the woman through the crowds.

"Come with me George, there's someone I want you to meet" Aurora announced with a wide smile making her way through the mass sea of tables until she reached their destination.

Sitting down on a one of the chairs that circled the dance floor was Mrs Finley. Aurora had been meaning for the two of her friends to meet yet never seemed to have the time free to do so as most of her days were spent in Birmingham but tonight was the perfect night to set her plan in motion.

Aurora wasn't here to play matchmaker, the two had lost the loves of their lives and she was sure neither one of them wanted to explore romance. Aurora was here simply for them to form a friendship. The two of them were close in age, lonely and needed someone to be with when she wasn't around so why not bring them together and hopefully more happiness would flourish within their lives. George needed someone to care for him just as Mrs Finley needed someone to care for her.

"Evening Mrs Finley, let me introduce you to me friend George" Aurora greeted the woman while helping George into the chair next to her.

"Ah so this is George!" Mrs Finley perked up placing her glass on the table and holding her hand out for George to take.

"So you've heard of me Mrs Finley? Rora 'ere has certainly told me about you" George smiled happily accepting the woman's hand and shaking it gently.

"Please George call me Charlotte"

Aurora couldn't keep the grin off her face as she watched her two friends interact while now ignoring her presence. She didn't mind one bit, this is what she had wanted. Aurora knew they would get along swimmingly if they met.

"Oh Aurora darling, you still here?" Mrs Finley questioned after a moment, looking up at her golden eyed girl who scoffed with a laugh.

"Mrs Finley! Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Yes dear I am, go find that handsome man of yours while I get to know George"

"Yes m'am!" Aurora continued to laugh as she slowly turned and walked away from the pair feeling proud of her actions, it wasn't everyday her ideas succeeded.  
  


Feeling an arm suddenly circle around her hip, Aurora resisted the urge to scream and looking down to see a familiar pinky ring she leaned back with a sigh.

"_Are you conspiring mouse?_" Tommy whispered against her ear, nodding over to George who now appeared to be as flushed as exploring virgin.

"I thought they would make good friends. They both need someone since you insist on taking up all me time" Aurora claimed twisting her neck to kiss his jaw "Are you done with business talks Tommy? Tonight is a celebration night after all"

"Never mouse, you see that man over there he's looking to invest in a new school within the Birmingham district. Would you like to meet him?"

"A new school? Really? But why me meet him Tommy?" Aurora wondered staring up at him in confusion.

"Polly came to speak with me, a teacher ey mouse?" Tommy smirked causing Aurora's heart to drop into her arse with a deafening thud.

"She...told you?"

"Yeah, said I needed to support you whether you choose to move from the business and into something different or not"

"And what do you think?"

"I think children need people like you mouse. They need kindness, understanding and someone who actually wants to fuckin' teach them. Probably would of done a lot better in school meself if I had a beautiful mouse guiding me" Tommy shrugged slightly, his tone reassuring Aurora's nerves and filling her with warmth.

He was accepting of her leaving the business and now Aurora believed the process of leaving would be much more easier, it wouldn't feel as if she were being torn in two. Her Dad still remained an issue, well it all depended on his mood but if she slipped away slowly then surely he would be ok.

"_**Stop it!**_" Jane hissed at herself willing her scowl to disappear of her face as she watched Aurora be.....Aurora.

Her little milk and honey sister had the ability to make people fall in love with that sunshine smile of hers from their very first meeting. Even Jane loved that smile and hated herself for being so envious. Aurora would go to the ends of the earth for Jane and yet here she was watching the girl with a glare on her face.

Why was she like this?

Why couldn't she look at her sister and not feel such distain?

Aurora was going to help her escape her marriage and save her life but by gods did Jane hate how perfect she was.

"_**Stop it Jane! Tonight is Aurora's night, don't ruin it!**_"

"Are you alright love?" One of the bartenders questioned, his eyes wide as he watched Jane snap at herself.

"M'fine!" Jane sneered taking her drink from the bar and walking away. She needed some time alone, she needed to gather her thoughts and come back with a smile on her face.

That's when she saw him.

Sat at table on his own was Arthur Shelby looking around hopelessly. Most likely looking for his brothers, it wasn't often he was without them. Swallowing her heart back down into her chest, Jane took a deep breath and began making her way over to him while resisting the urge to pick her feet up and fly into his arms, the same arms she had missed over the years.

"Ello Arthur" Jane greeted cautiously reaching out and placing her hand on the chair next to him.

"Ello! Ja...Jane! Beautiful..night isn't...it?" Arthur spluttered out quickly sitting up in his seat and grabbing his drink while the other hand fumbled with the lapels of his jacket.

"_Yeah it is_" Jane whispered feeling her eyes beginning to sting with unfamiliar tears. It had been years, surely she couldn't still be mourning what they had lost.

"No husband tonight?" Arthur questioned, his words hanging awkwardly in the air until Jane sat down with a grin.

"No he doesn't like social occasions, rather be at home with the bairns" Jane sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically as she took a sip of her drink in the hopes it would give her courage.

"Ah that's a shame I suppose"

"Is it Arthur?"   
  


Turning her head, Jane watched Aurora laugh, Tommy's arm around her waist as he whispered something in her ear. They were beautiful together, it was no wonder everyone adored the couple. Tommy adored her sister perhaps even loved her and that broke Jane's heart. She would never have that, she would never know what it was like to be touched by a man who loved her. Jane had experienced that feeling once and it had been ripped away from her too soon.

"_You know Arthur...I used to hate Aurora, jealously it was. She was everything me parents had hoped me to be. I mean just look at her....she beautiful, kind, thoughtful, loving and I'm...I'm_"

"_You're beautiful, kind and loving just like your sister_" Arthur interrupted taking Jane's hand and squeezing it causing her stomach to flutter in both love and regret.

Bringing a hand up to her face, Jane quickly wiped the stray tear that trailed down her cheek before turning back to Arthur.

"_You're a good man Arthur_"

Downing the rest of her drink Jane got up from her seat and looked down at Arthur with a sad smile.

"You're a good woman Jane, alway 'ave been" Arthur tried to reassure her but Jane knew the truth, she had broken his heart, she wasn't good.

"You know Arthur, I should of married you that night you asked me. My biggest regret in life is not running with you" Jane confessed as a whimper slipped from her lips.

"_Then why didn't you?_" Arthur mumbled, his hand tightening around his drink and his eyes stinging with tears.

Bending down, Jane pressed her lips against his head.

"_Because I didn't deserve you_"

Giving his shoulder a squeeze, Jane dragged herself away from his head, once again leaving her heart behind like she had done all them years ago.

"Tommy, are we finally done?" Aurora asked giving him a pleading look.

She wanted no more business, this was meant to be a night filled with fun and charming other business men was just no fun for Aurora.

Aurora had been watching everyone else dancing and drinking, it was torture and she wanted to be involved before she fell asleep where she stood.

"Will it put a real smile on your face is I say yes?" Tommy teased having had enough of seeing her do that smile that told him she wasn't impressed and wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"Yes" Aurora chirped "So I suggest if you want to see me smile again you take me to dance"

"Come then mouse, lets put a fuckin' smile on your face"

Taking Tommy's outstretched hand Aurora happily let him pull her towards the dance floor and into his arms. The music had slowed giving her the perfect opportunity to be as close as possible. It was all she had wanted tonight, just him and her, maybe some family from time to time. The week had been rough and Aurora needed comfort from the man she loved especially when her worry was about to go through the roof with Jane. Aurora needed to forget about everything and be with Tommy if only for a moment.

"_**What's he fuckin' doing 'ere?**_" Tommy growled startling Aurora who had buried her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Pulling away slightly, she turned her head and saw him making his way through the drunken crowd. Peter was here and while Aurora was happy she was also nervous. Tommy had taken him off the guest list but she had went ahead and invited him anyway. Aurora didn't see any reason as to why he shouldn't be here other than Tommy's undeserved dislike towards the man.

Peter was her friend and a Tommy wasn't about to break that friendship after so many years.

"I invited him because he's me friend Tommy and I love 'im, he's family. I also love you more than anything so m'asking for my sake for you both to get along. You don't have to like one another but you can at least try to be civil, please?" Aurora pleaded, her hands cupping his cheeks as she stared directly into his eyes.

"You love him?" Tommy grumbled, his brows raised in annoyance and sensing she wasn't getting anywhere Aurora pulled away and shook her head in disbelief.

"Fuck it! Don't try" She shrugged before turning away and heading for the toilets to freshen up.

"**_Men and their stupid fucking vanity and their cockfights, ridiculous_**" Aurora mumbled crashing through the main toilet door, leaving Tommy still stood on the dance floor watching her go in amusement.

Cursing under his breath Tommy reluctantly made his way over to Peter, his hand tucked into his pocket to find the cigarette case he needed so much.

"Peter, you made it" Tommy smiled tightly as he held his hand out for the man to take. He was doing this for his mouse and certainly not for this fucker.

"Yes apologies for being late I was putting Nancy to bed, she doesn't sleep without a story" Peter explained taking Tommy's hand in surprise and trying to mask the intimidation he felt. For such a quiet plain girl his Daisy certainly knew how to pick them.

"Not to worry Peter you haven't missed much" Tommy responded blowing smoke into the air.

"Good, is Daisy about?" Peter asked scanning the room for his friend. He truly didn't want to be alone with this man, not when it looked like Tommy wanted to crush his skull with his bare hands. He needed Daisy here for help.

Daisy.

Tommy hated that fucking name.

"Me **mouse** is in the toilet, she'll be with us soon" Tommy expressed, his tone coming out hard and disagreeable.

If the man referred to his mouse as Daisy again Tommy would not be held accountable for his actions but then Aurora also wouldn't forgive him if he did anything, not on this night in particular.

"How about a drink Peter?" Tommy offered slapping Peter's shoulder giving him no room to refuse.

"Yeah why not?"   
  


Aurora had hid in the toilets for longer than she wanted to but she was too afraid to come out and be greeted by a sea of blood, muscle and anger.

Eventually she built up the courage and slipped out the door. Peering around the room she spotted both Tommy and Peter engaging in conversation and not wanting to go over to them just yet Aurora headed for the bar. She needed a drink if she was going to put up with their cockfight.  
  


"Enjoying your night?" A croaked voice questioned as she stood by the bar and turning her head Aurora spotted Freddie.

Taking in his trembling hands and the sweat on his brow, she quickly headed his way, her worry from earlier back with force. Aurora wasn't sure if it was just the reflection of the stained glass but his skin was taking on a frightening shade of blue.

"Are you ok Freddie?" Aurora wondered, her voice soft and full of care as she placed her hand on his back and rubbed it gently. She could feel the heat coming through his clothes, searing the palm of her hand.

"Fine....just hot in 'ere, I'll be orright" Freddie smiled, his eyelids flickering in exhaustion and his body rocking against the stool.

Putting her arm under his armpit, Aurora carefully guided him down from his chair. His full weight was pressed against her side but he was surprisingly light making it easier for her to guide him.

"Come on Freddie lets get you some air"

The night was cold and harsh. Aurora could feel a painful shiver running down her spine. She wasn't sure if it was right to bring Freddie outside into such freezing weather but his skin was getting hotter and hotter. He was very sick and Aurora had no clue as to what to do or how to help him.

"_C..can we have...a s..ss..seat...me..legs are..h..hurting?_" Freddie bit out, his voice weak and small like a child's.

"_Of course, easy does it_" Aurora cooed helping him down on to the curb and taking a seat next to him.

Wrapping him up in her arms, Aurora pulled Freddie into her and began to gently rock him while humming softly, her chin resting on the top of his head.

"_Just a cold...I'll be better soon_"

"_I know Freddie_" Aurora whispered not believing his words or her own.

"_Do you know any songs Rora?_"   
  


"_O spirit of the Summertime!_

_Bring back the roses to the dells;_

_The swallow from her distant clime,_

_The honey-bee from drowsy cells._

_Bring back the friendship of the sun;_

_The gilded evenings, calm and late,_

_When merry children homeward run,_

_And peeping stars bid lovers wait._

_Bring back the singing; and the scent_

_Of meadowlands at dewy prime;_

_Oh, bring again my heart's content,_

_Thou Spirit of the Summertime!_"

"There, how was that?" Aurora smiled blowing out cold air as she rubbed Freddie's arm.

She wished it was summertime again, she wanted to feel the sun upon her face and smell the floral air in content. Fortune loved the summer time which made riding her all the more exciting. Maybe in the summer coming up Aurora would finally be living in Birmingham and teaching within a little school, helping all those children who wished to be taught.

Breaking free from her thoughts Aurora realised she hadn't listened out for Freddie's reply.

"Sorry Freddie, lost meself in thought. Did you say something? Want another song?"

Nothing.

"Freddie?"

Reaching down Aurora carefully took his chin and watching it flop down as soon as she let go Aurora found herself in a blind panic. Gripping on to his suit, whimpers slipping from her lips Aurora pulled him into her lap.

"_Freddie? **Freddie?!**_" Aurora gasped tapping his cheeks over and over, willing him to open his eyes.

"_**Freddie come on! Fuck! Freddie!**_" She begged as the tears began to stream, dripping onto his unmoving form.

"_What do I....do? What do... I do?_"

Holding him close, Aurora tried to listen out for his breathing but unable to hear through her heart pounding in her ears she began to look around frantically.

He wasn't gone, he couldn't be!

Not Freddie!

"**Someone please help me! I NEED HELP! CALL AN AMBULANCE! GET TOMMY! GET ADA! PLEASE SOMEOME! _Freddie! Freddie! Come on don't do this! stay with me, FREDDIE_!**"

  



	44. Murder

There was a plus, a faint one but a plus nonetheless.

They had quickly pulled Freddie from Aurora's arms and on to a stretcher. Aurora knew she was meant to feel glad Freddie wasn't dead yet she wasn't, in fact she felt more terrified than before. Freddie was sick, he was going to die, any fool could see that. It would of been better if he had slipped away in her arms. A painless death was the best option and now he would go to hospital where they would prod at his weak body and cause him more grief than comfort.

The family began to pour out the club along with curious guests. Aurora stayed in her place on the curb and watched them all closely with unshed tears in her eyes and a mournful frown on her brow. She could see Ada running towards Freddie, crying out as she tried so desperately to clutch on to him. Polly was not far behind, she was calling out to the distressed wife, begging her to let the men do their job and get Freddie to the hospital. Arthur and John looked lost and little Finn was terrified, the boy wasn't like his brothers, he never witnessed death. He had been only a baby when his mother passed, too young to remember anything from that time in his life.

Aurora felt her heart drop as she pictured the sweet little baby at home, deep in blissful sleep unaware that he may never see his Dad again. His life along with Ada's was about to change and nothing on earth could prepare them, nothing whether they knew it was coming or not.

Burying her head in her knees, Aurora stared down at the ground and let out a large puff of air. Her lungs exhaled in agony sending pain throughout her chest. Aurora didn't realise she had been holding her breath for so long.

How long she had been sat buried into herself Aurora didn't know, it might have been seconds, it might of been minutes. Aurora could feel her mind spinning and suddenly aware she wasn't alone anymore she tried to focus on the person now gently tugging on her arms. Aurora was desperate to escape her inner thoughts, she didn't want to think of Freddie's death, she didn't want to accept it was happening.

Raising her head which had became heavy on her shoulders Aurora saw it was Tommy. She thought he would of went in the ambulance with Ada yet here he was lifting her from the cold ground and cupping her face. He was talking to her but Aurora couldn't hear anything except the blood rushing through her ears causing the front of her hair to pound.

"Mouse?"

Drawing her attention to his lips Aurora concentrated on his words. Soon the outside world came seeping back in allowing Aurora to finally hear once again.

"Mouse?"

Looking up into his crystal eyes, Aurora reached out and softly ran her finger tips down his face.

"_Are you orright love?_" She whispered noting the flash of panic that kept flaring up inside him.

"I need to go" Tommy responded turning to glance at the ambulance as it drove out of sight.

"Go, I'll deal with everything here, there's something I need to do first, then I'll come....I love you Tommy" Aurora smiled sadly gripping onto his shoulders before placing her lips against his cheek. She held him for a few moments, reluctant to let him go but sensing his urgency she finally stepped back and gave him a nod.

"**Come on Tom! We'll take mine and John's car!**" Arthur bellowed pointing frantically in the direction the ambulance had took.

In the next second every member of the Shelby family had rushed to their cars with Tommy taking ownership of Arthur's before they all disappeared into the night, following the ambulance, unsure if Freddie would make the journey to the hospital.

Aurora stayed, stood on the curb until everyone had poured out the club and headed home, leaving nothing behind but silence. She had managed to crack a smile watching George and Mrs Finley stumble their way up the street, it was nice to see them getting on so well.

Crossing her arms across her chest now aware of the cold that rattled her bones, Aurora slowly walked backwards into the club doors and stepped back into the warmth.

The only people left behind were her family, Peter, Lizzie and the workers. Her brothers and Dad were sat drinking round a table, Jane was no where to be seen and her Mam....well it looked like the woman had sucked on a sour sweet. Lizzie and Peter were stood by the bar, quietly drinking to themselves. Hearing her Mam make a huffing sound, Aurora let out a sigh and walked over the the bar.

"What's wrong Mam?" Aurora questioned, not really caring for an answer. Aurora just wanted to have a drink, get the family meeting over with and go home to bed.

"Jane! She cannot behave herself for one night" Her Mam exclaimed slapping her hand against the table in a bid to release some of her rage.

Rolling her eyes, Aurora reached for the nearest drink and cleared the glass, wincing as its contents burned her throat.

"Why? What did she do now?"

"I caught her...in the bathroom with...another man" Anne replied bitterly, a foul taste in her mouth as she bit out her words.

"So...it's a party, people 'ave fun in different ways" Aurora shrugged now feeling no judgement towards her sister, only pity and sadness.

It was this time Jane chose to join them, entering the room slowly from the toilet, her face flushed in embarrassment. Her eyes begged Aurora for help and help she would get.

"But her poor husband! It's not right for his wife to be behaving in such a way, he's a good man" Anne protested sending a glare towards her eldest daughter.

"Come on Anne, not here!" William snapped watching Jane's face twist, signalling to him that she was about to cry. 

"Peter please take me sister and Lizzie to my 'ouse. You know where me spare key is, let yourselves in and get comfortable. Take turns waiting up by the phone just in case Tommy has news on Freddie's condition" Aurora ordered gently, swallowing the anger that threatened to escape.Her Mam wasn't aware of Jane's situation, therefore Aurora couldn't snap at her. First she needed to explain everything and then have Jane's husband removed from Jane's life.

Taking in the pained, worrying look on Aurora's face, Peter nodded and quickly ushered the women out. Jane prayed silently as she walked away. Her sister would help her, soon it would all be over and she would be with her babies.

"Right! Family meeting, gather round" Aurora called out, drinking the rest of Peter's drink before walking over and sitting down by Christopher.

"Could it not wait bairn? I need to have words with Jane, she's ruining her marriage" Anne muttered sadly, still looking as sour as before.

"_**Good! Her husband is a fucking animal!**_" Aurora finally snapped having heard enough. She used to join in with her Mam and pass judgment on Jane but now Aurora felt sick. They had been wrong, so wrong.   
  


"Aurora what's happened?" Her Dad asked softly reaching over the table to take Aurora's hand as it began to tremble.

"_He's been...he's been beating Jane....all these years and...none of us knew. How could we have not known? We've judge Jane so harshly and she's been stuck in this fucking nightmare...not knowing if she would survive. __Why didn't we see? Why?_" Aurora wept, her chest heaving frantically and her hand clawing desperately to keep a hold of her Dads. 

"How did you find out Aurora?" William questioned, keeping his face a mask of calmness as his anger threatened to bubble to the surface.

"_Jane came to me tonight wanting my help...I saw the bruises_"

"**I'll fucking kill 'im!**" David sneered jumping up from his seat and slamming his fist down, waiting for his orders with an urgency Aurora had never seen before.   
  


Glancing around the table Aurora was relieved to see they all believed her. She didn't think they wouldn't believe her but she had expected some form of argument first.

William knew his children and he could see the heartbreak within Aurora's eyes which in turn broke his own heart. He had married Jane off to that man, this was his doing. His child had suffered at the hands of a stranger because he hadn't allowed her to marry the man she truly loved. 

"_William, we need to do something_" Anne sobbed wrapping her arms around herself. She could see Jane appearing before her, no older than seven, her hand reaching out to her Mam as her raven pigtails bounced with her smile. "_I need to see her, I need to see my baby_"

"**David take your Mam to Jane, Chris you come with me, now!**" William barked out orders getting up from his chair, his face thunderous enough to shake the sky.

"What about me?" Aurora spoke up, brushing the tears from her cheeks and looking around in panic.

"**You stay here Aurora and calm yourself! I will be back for you soon! The kids cannot known something is going on so you will sit here and work on a fucking smile before I take you anywhere**"

"_Yes Dad_" Aurora nodded not daring to object. Her Dad was a smart man, he had already thought of a plan, she could see it spinning within his mind and it was best for Aurora to go along with every word that slipped from his lips.

As the family poured out from the club, Aurora rested her head against the table and tried her hardest not to cry.

"_Fucking smile...smile!_" She hissed to herself picturing Jane's husbands suffering face. He would soon feel the pain Jane felt if not worse. Her Dad wouldn't let him survive this night, Aurora knew he would be killed and she would not let her human kindness get in the way.

He deserved this!

"_He deserves this!_"

Jane must have been a bundle of nerves sat in Aurora's house, they all were. Lives were about to be changed just like the Shelby's. Everything seemed to be happening on what was meant to be their greatest night and Aurora feared for all of them. There was nothing she could do to stop their pain and sadness, she felt utterly helpless.

Aurora had not been sat there long when Christopher came running through the doors looking furious but excited. Her brothers craved violence just as her Dad did. Other children had been taught that violence isn't the answer to getting what you want whereas the Hayes had not. Their Grandad and Father had both instilled the importance of just how far violence can get a man and how easy it was to live when everyone feared you. Aurora did not carry those beliefs and never would but she had been born into the family and therefore into a world filled with bloodshed and fear.

"**Time to go Rora, Dad's waiting!**" Chris called out not waiting for an answer before he disappeared from sight.

Not wanting to infuriate her Dad further by making him wait, Aurora got up from her seat rushed outside as fast as her legs could carry her and over to her Dad's car. She could see her uncle Steven parked behind, his dark eyes glowing sadistically. Aurora wasn't surprised he was here, the man was completely insane, perfect for the job at hand. The man remained hidden underground until he was called upon by her Dad to do his worst.

The ride was tense.

No one talked, no one moved, Aurora was certain none of them even blinked. Aurora felt scared, she had never experienced this side of the 'job'. She had heard stories about the men in her family yet she had never been witness to their ways and their fury. Aurora knew she had nothing to fear from them, they were not angry at her but she felt on edge like one gently push would have her toppling over and into the depths of their darkness. In this moments she was thankful to be family and not the enemy.

Jane lived in a big house just outside of Middlesbrough. It was a beautiful house, Aurora had fallen in love with it from the first time Jane had given her a tour. Aurora never wanted to own a big house herself. From Jane's experience it took a lot of time and money to keep one in such pristine condition. Aurora was happy in her own small home. She didn't have to hold formal occasions filled with hundreds of people, judging every minor detail of the home. Aurora also hated big spaces and always took comfort in small ones, they made her feel safer.

Now as she looked up at Jane's big house Aurora felt a shiver run through her. Horrible things happened in big houses and the tall walls were the perfect disguise for the misery inside.   
  


"Aurora?" she heard her Dad speak up, cutting through the silence like a bullet.

"Yes Dad?"

Holding his gaze Aurora lifted her chin and kept her face tight. She wouldn't show him she was afraid, her Dad was expecting her help and didn't have time for a woman who wanted to hide like a child.

"I need you to go upstairs and if any of the kids are awake keep them in their rooms until I come for you. If they're asleep wait by the stairs and no matter what you hear, you do not fucking come down!" William ordered giving her a pointed look. His daughter was a curious woman and he did not need her in the way but he also feared her heart would try to stop him from doing what he was about to do. Aurora was kind to a fault which is also why she was the right person to keep the children calm.

That was it?

That's all she had to do?

Why she thought her Dad had wanted her to be involved in the murder she didn't know but Aurora was glad of it. She didn't have the stomach to see it or be involved. Aurora wielded paintbrushes not weapons.

Nodding her head, Aurora opened the car door and stepped out with a deep breath.

Brushing down her dress with her damp palms Aurora walked towards the door and paused just outside. Grabbing the handle she glanced back at the car, her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't let Jane down and with a small spark of confidence Aurora twisted the handle and stepped inside.

The stairs were straight ahead, shining in their white marble glory, calling Aurora to them. Slowly but surely Aurora made her way over to them, her heels clicking against the cold floor like a delicate song.

She ran her hand up the banister as she climbed higher, digging her nails into the white painted wood in order to keep herself steady.

"Aurora, I did not expect to see you tonight. Why are you not at the club?"

Turning around Aurora looked down and saw him standing there by the stairs with that familiar smirk which told everyone he came across that he was better. Despite having pitied him for Jane's affairs Aurora had still never like him that much. He was unreliable, a snitch who believed wealth made you invincible.

"Jane told us everything" Aurora uttered slowly watching the smirk slip from his face and his eyes, oh how she revelled at the fear inside them.

Turning her back on him, Aurora continued her journey up the stairs and headed for Clara's room.

She could hear the beginning of scuffles downstairs and a panicked voice calling out weakly. Her Dad was fast and pounced before his victims were even aware he was there and taking in David's laughter Aurora knew he had pounced.

Blocking out the sounds around her, Aurora focused her mind on the children. They loved their Dad and Aurora did not want them to see or hear anything that could cause harm to their little minds. Aurora had witnessed something horrific three years ago and to this day was haunted by the events and she would not let the kids have her nightmares too.

Clara was sleeping soundly, all the children were, giving Aurora some much needed relief. The clock resting by the wall outside of Fennix's room told Aurora it was just after one in the morning and as she surrounded herself with the silence of the house Aurora became aware of how tired she was.

The night had been exhausting yet she was certain there would be no rest for her tonight.

There was a window directly in the middle of the landing, giving everyone a view of the garden. Below the window rested a dark pink velvet couch. Jane had put it there when she moved in. She told Aurora a story of how she would rock the babies to sleep as she looked out into the forest ahead. Jane always wanted to be in the outdoors, she never truly wanted this big home life and having the window gave her a small sense of freedom. Whenever Jane sat there she could feel the swaying of the trees and the wind blowing through her hair as the smell of the outdoors and a freshly lit fire tickled her senses.   


Taking a seat on the couch Aurora looked out the window and let out a small cry of horror. She saw the swaying of the trees, she saw the freshly lit fire but she also saw her Dad and what he was doing in the blazing light of the fire. Aurora watched her brothers and uncle laugh as her Dad brought the already bloodied weapon up and swung it back down again.

Bile raised in her throat, she could hear it too.

The crackling of fire.

The sound of flesh, muscle and bone being sliced and shattered apart as her Dad rained down on the mans body. There was blood everywhere she looked, there was no escaping it and with each blow more came seeping from his already deceased corpse.

And then it happened.

With one last sudden blow Aurora watched his head separate from his shoulders to the sound of manic laughter.

Turning away Aurora wrapped her arms around her knees and began to silently weep. She felt sick and terrified but it wasn't because of what they had done. No she was sick at her own feelings, at her own thoughts. Aurora had watched her Dad behead someone and rather than be horrified at his actions, she had not cared. She had no thought of the victim, he had deserved it, he hurt Jane. Deep down Aurora knew it wasn't right to feel this way, she shouldn't see the joy in murder.

Aurora thought of herself as good and kind, she hated violence but now she could see she was just like them.

"_Monster_" she whimpered to herself, guilt consuming her "_Monster_"

"Aurora!" She heard David call out and jumping back she looked down the stairs at him "We've cleaned up, Jane is on her way. Are you staying the night?"

"_Please...David...I want to go home_" Aurora choked out as she stood up, her legs threatening to give way beneath her "_I want to go home_"

"_Ok darling I'll take you home...come on_" David cooed holding his hand out to Aurora with a comforting look in his eyes.

"_David...I.._"

Dragging herself back down the stairs, Aurora fell into her brothers arms and sobbed. Reaching up David caressed her head lovingly trying to mask his anger. He told his Dad bringing Aurora was bad news, she wasn't made for this. His little sister was one of the only innocent parts of their family and they were all slowly destroying her, she didn't belong here, she deserved much more than this life.

"_Shhh Rora it's been a long night you don't 'ave to say anything. Let's get you 'ome ey?_"

Keeping hold of her David gently lead her back out to the car. Aurora didn't know where the other men had went nor did she care. Aurora wanted to be as far away from the house as possible, she didn't want Jane to come and ask for details like Aurora knew she would.

David was worried for his sister. She refused to engage in conversation and instead spent the drive home staring at her hands in sadness. When he had finally parked up outside, Aurora hurried out the car without a word, never once turning back to look at him.

Tommy's car was still outside and Aurora felt selfish for wanting him to be here instead of the hospital. Freddie needed his family around him and Aurora did not want to disturb them or intrude, not when their suffering was far more greater than hers.

Opening the front door Aurora was greeted by the sight of Peter sat patiently on the stairs, a sadness in his eyes that had Aurora's heart in her throat.

"_He's gone...isn't he?_" She whispered closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

"No but he is dying Daisy. He's awake and has demanded to be taken home tomorrow. He doesn't want to die in an unfamiliar place. The doctors have agreed to his wishes" Peter explained wishing with all his might that he could change the news he had for his friend.

"_How long?_"

"A few days, week at a push"

"_Thank you Peter_" Aurora nodded before making her way into the sitting room and closing the door behind her wanting to be left alone.

Sitting down on the couch, Aurora leaned back and biting her lip she closed her eyes and cried.

_They were all choking!_

_The smoke was seeping down into their lungs and wrapping its unforgivable fist around them._

_Aurora was running frantically around the station, trying to help all those who were falling victim to the smoke but each time she neared one of the strangers they would fall to the ground, their faces as blue as Freddie's and their eyes wide and accusing._

_Aurora didn't understand._

_Why wasn't she choking?_

_Why wasn't the smoke coming for her?_

_"Mo...mouse"_

_Turning away from the bodies resting by her feet Aurora saw Tommy in the distance, his hands wrapped around his throat and his face blue as death approached him._

_"TOMMY! TOMMY!" Aurora screamed running towards him._

_She watched as he sank slowly to the floor the closer she got, the veins in his neck fitting to burst and his blue orbs turning a dark shade of red._

_Dropping to the ground beside him Aurora pulled Tommy into her arms._

_"Tommy! TOMMY! Please...not you too"_

_It was no use, he was gone......everyone was gone leaving nothing but the sound of an approaching train._

_Hearing a cold laugh Aurora turned her head and saw him waiting on the tracks, his cold eyes watching her on the platform above._

_"Bill?"_

_"You don't belong in this world Aurora" he hissed, his words slithering down her ears and filling her with dread._

_"But why?"_

_"Don't you see Aurora? Everything you touch dies!"_

_"N...no...m'good..please"_

_"You're a monster Aurora"_

_"M'sorry....please....M'sorry! I want to be good...I...want..to be...good_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Aurora's nightmares are back, I mean I'd probably have them too.  
I struggleddddd with this chapter, struggled so if it's bad I'm sorry I literally didn't know how to write it.  
On the positive side, one more chapter and we are in season 2 of Peaky Blinders.


	45. Gone

_The meat cleaver was raised in the air as she looked into the eyes of her Dad, begging him to put a stop to what she was about to do. Her body was trembling and tears streamed down her cheeks onto the man pinned beneath her._

_"I...don't...want..t..to..do...th..this!" She sobbed, her bottom lip trembling. Everything within her was telling her to drop the weapon and run but this was her family._

_They knew what was best for her....right?_

_"You have to do it for the family chavi!" Her Dad demanded, his voice cold and malice dripping off his tongue._

_"There has to be another way!" She protested listening to the man's cries beneath her, begging her to let him be free._

_"There is no other way...you know that. **Now do it!**"_

_"Family is all that matters! Family is all that matters!" She whispered to herself over and over. Perhaps if she said it long enough she could convince herself too that it was the right thing to do._

_"Family is all that matters! Family is all that matters!" She whispered to herself over and over. Perhaps if she said it long enough she could convince herself too that it was the right thing to do._

_Closing her eyes tightly, she lifted the cleaver and with unsteady fingers brought it down with an almighty thud as it connected with flesh._

_"M'sorry...it's the only way" she sobbed gut wrenchingly bringing the weapon back up to strike again._

_She couldn't see it, she refused to look but she could hear it._

_The familiar sound of tearing flesh along with the feeling of hot blood running down her hands, imprinting it's mark on her forever. She could smell the fire, it burnt the inside of her nose and filled her senses with dread and unforgivable guilt._

_"Bring me his head chavi"_

_"**BRING ME HIS HEAD!**"  
  
_

"**NO!**" Aurora screamed opening her eyes with a strangled gasp.

Lifting her hands up to her face she inspected them with tear filled eyes. There was nothing to be seen, it was too dark in her room and the street light just outside her bedroom window only slightly peeked through her curtains.

Throwing her blanket to the side Aurora sat up and allowed her feet to gently press against the floor with a satisfied moan as the frozen air rushed through her hot clammy skin. She rested there for a moment, wishing with all her might that she still wasn't trapped in a nightmare. Her mind had recently been blurring out the lines between reality and her dreams, spinning Aurora into a vicious cycle that had no end.   
  


Standing up, she steadily made her way over to the vanity table, her fists clenched at her sides as the sound of her steady beating heart filled her ears.

Reaching out she gripped the chair and began to fumble across the desk, feeling for the lamp and despite not being able to see through the dark, Aurora found herself closing her eyes. It always helped to keep her thoughts calm and rational, she had tried letting her mind wonder off before but it had always made the nightmares worse and more frequent.

Aurora needed to be in control, it was the only way to help herself.

Finally Aurora felt her hand brush against the lamp, almost knocking it over the edge but she had already latched on. Letting out the breath she had been holding Aurora switched on the lamp and brought her hands underneath it.

Beneath the lamp she saw her light flesh and the veins that ran from her hands up to her finger tips where the whites of her nails seemed transparent under the light.

"_No blood_" She whispered allowing the tension building up inside her to melt away. She was awake, this wasn't just another dream. Perhaps her mind was finally gaining control of itself once again. It was a small step forwards but a step nonetheless.

Aurora saw no reason to go back to bed, she was awake now and trying to sleep would only irritate her so allowing the light of the lamp to guide her Aurora made her way over the door. The house was still, void of all life except for hers. Aurora welcomed the quiet, it was something she had always enjoyed but it was at this particular time that she needed to hear Tommy's reassuring voice in her ear, lulling her heart into a peaceful state as his arms encircled her.

Four days had passed since she last saw him or any of the Shelby's. They were all in Birmingham by Freddie's side day and night. The poor man was clinging to his life despite the pain and it seemed yesterday they had been some hope as Freddie had perked up. There was colour to his cheeks and he had talked none stop according to Polly but that all quickly changed. It was late yesterday evening when Polly phoned again, Freddie had slipped into a state of unconsciousness and sadly the doctors informed the family that Freddie would never wake again. It was only a matter of time before he slipped away completely.

The house was cold, the fires had died out hours ago. Aurora shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the small hall and into the kitchen where finally she switched on a main light allowing the house to be released from its time in darkness. Aurora squinted feeling the light pierce her orbs painfully and standing within the door she allowed herself a moment to adjust.

Aurora needed a cup of tea, a cup of tea made everything better even if it was only while she drank it. The world seemed to pause and Aurora stopped her self punishment. She wondered if there was something that made the world stop for Tommy. The man worked like well oil machinery, quick, strong and in perfect timing but even machinery needed to rest in order to refuel again.

If Tommy were here he would be sat at the kitchen table lighting a cigarette with a hard drink set in front of him. He would watch her make the cup of tea in patience as he waited for her to spill everything inside her head. It had always been like this ever since he began to stay at hers. When she rose, Tommy rose and when Tommy rose he would persuade her to go back to sleep. After a nightmare Aurora needed Tommy whereas Tommy preferred a moment alone. Aurora didn't mind, everyone dealt with things differently so she would give him his time and then welcome him back to bed with open warm arms.

It was still dark when the phone rang and jumping up in her seat Aurora felt as if a knife was being twisted in her gut. No one phoned at this hour, not if it wasn't serious and with Freddie's condition worsening at a rapid pace Aurora believed this was the call that would tell her he was gone from this world.

Taking one last sip of her third cup of tea Aurora got up from her chair and made her way down the hall. A part of her heart was hurting for Freddie but the other half couldn't help but feel a bit of relief. If Freddie had died, he would no longer be suffering or in any pain and discomfort.   
  


Reaching the telephone, Aurora took a deep breath and held it up to her ear, waiting for the exchange to come through.

"I'm sorry to wake up Aurora" Polly apologised, her voice tired and sad. Aurora wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around each Shelby and shower them with love. There was nothing worse than losing someone you loved.

"It's orright Pol, what's happened?" Aurora questioned softly trying to keep her tone from shaking as tears prickled in her eyes.

"He won't be here much longer, he's slipping further and further away from us. Ada doesn't want Karl here when it happens and Esme is too busy pulling her hair out running around after the other children so we were wondering if you were willing to come here and mind him? Ada doesn't want him with anyone but family and as his aunt you're the one she wants to mind him" Polly explained and nodding her head Aurora silently agreed before realising Polly couldn't see her.

"Of course Pol, m'coming now. I'll be there as quick as I can" Aurora reassured Polly looking into the mirror above the telephone table.

Aurora didn't know just how much she had been lacking sleep until she caught sight of her reflection. Her under eyes were now dark making it seem as if someone had punched her in both eyes. The colour was gone from her cheeks and her skin was pasty and dry. Aurora looked precisely as she felt.

"Thank you sweetheart, come to the house I'll be waiting there with Karl, bye love" Polly sighed in relief knowing she could count on Aurora. She hadn't expected anything less, the girl was a blessing to the family.

"Bye aunt Pol"

Aurora was dressed and in her car within a matter of minutes. Her sides hurt from running and her breaths came out short and wheezed. She wasn't built for speed, it seemed she was built for anything lately except. Aurora was good at being a nuisance to herself but nothing more.

Dawn was just beginning to break as Aurora drove out of Middlesbrough. It was a beautiful sight and one that managed to persuade Aurora to place a smile on her tired face. Maybe time away from home would be good for her even if it was for a day or so.

Aurora was surprised to realise she was nervous about going to Birmingham as she didn't know what to expect or what she would walk in on. She didn't want to intrude but she also didn't want Tommy to think she was avoiding him during this sad time.

The thought of Karl's sweet smile soon replaced her nervousness with excitement, Aurora adored that little face of his. She had packed up her paints before leaving in the hopes they would distract both her and Karl from what was happening. Babies and young children were more alert than people realised. They sensed when things were wrong and fed off the energy surrounding them.

Aurora reached Small Heath just as it was coming to life. She parked just outside the betting shop and watched the people around her as they headed out their warm homes and into the street with smiles on their faces ready to brace the cold. Men hurried off to work, women were taking the children to school before they went shopping. Life flowed along for the people of Small Heath, nothing seemed to get in the way.

Getting out the car with her basket of paints in hand Aurora looked up at the sky and let the cold air brush over her face before walking over the the Shelby house and stepping inside.

Polly was sat on the chair resting in the corner of the room, Karl on her lap and a book in her hands. The first thing Aurora noticed was how tired Polly looked. It had been a long few days for the Shelby family and just like Aurora Polly was being plagued by dreams and the only way to fix it would be for Polly to find out what truly happened to her daughter. Aurora couldn't possibly imagine how hard it must be as a mother to have your child taken away and never know where they went or if they were still alive. 

"M'here aunt Pol" Aurora called out softly placing a small smile on her face, closing the door behind her.

Looking up Polly inspected the girl with a frown.

"Sorry but you look fucking dreadful sweetheart" Polly pointed out, her eyes flashing with worry but she quickly fixed her face and smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Pol, I haven't been sleeping well lately. I'm tired and not to be offensive aunt Pol but you look just like me" Aurora laughed approaching Polly's side and bringing her hand up to tickle under Karl's chin making the child squeal in delight.

"I'll let you have that one girl since you're being truthful" Polly glared mockingly as she passed Karl to Aurora and stood up "I'd love to stay and talk darling but I best get back to the hospital, now Karl's in good hands"

Looking down at Karl, Aurora placed her basket on the couch and gave his toes a little tickle before bouncing him. Karl would soon be three, Aurora thought that the perfect age. Children were excitable about everything, they ran about more and could hold conversation.

"Of course Pol, please give everyone my love"

Grabbing her purse Polly headed for the door and turning back she gave them a wave before twisting the door open.

"I will and if Karl goes down for a sleep please make sure you do to sweetheart" Polly instructed, her tone of voice leaving Aurora no place to argue.

"I will aunt Pol, goodbye" Aurora lied through her teeth, smiling widely until the door closed behind Polly. Aurora wouldn't sleep, she would wake Karl up with her screams and the poor boy did not need the fright.

Aurora had set them up in the kitchen, it was easier to clean in the kitchen and she didn't want to face Polly if any paint happened to stain the carpets and furniture. She was kneeled on the floor next to Karl, paper sprawled out around them and the paints resting by her side. Aurora could sense the boys excitement and curiosity as he ran his fingers along the paper and looked up at her.

"I thought you might like to make a mess Karl, yes?" Aurora chirped giving him a childish grin, her eyes sparking with mischief and happiness.

"Yes!" He clapped in reply, his sweet voice sparking joy in Aurora. She was hoping he'd say yes.

"Good boy....things are going to be a bit different today me love but I will make it as fun as possible. We'll paint, read to the other children, play and then we'll get some sweeties, as many has you want just don't tell your mam" Aurora explained, ruffling Karl's hair who's eyes had went wide at the prospect of sweeties.

"Sweeties Rora!"

"Yes darling sweeties!" Aurora laughed as she grabbed the paints and set them down in front of him "What colours would you like to use?"

She knew what colour he would pick before his hand could even reach out and grab it. Aurora had spent enough time playing with Karl to know his favourite colour was red. It was bright, vibrant and the sight of it never failed to make him smile in fact all his toys were red, to bring him any other colour was a firm no.

Pouring some of the red liquid onto a small plate Aurora set it down in front of Karl and passed him a paintbrush before picking up her own.

"Go ahead love" she encouraged him brushing the paint along the paper in front of her to show him it was ok to do it too.

It didn't take long for him to cover everything, including himself in red paint. The flowers Aurora had been painting were now gone and added to Karl's personal collection of splatters. It would take a great amount of time to clean up but Karl was having fun so the mess left Aurora unbothered.

Wanting to join in on Karl's fun, Aurora tossed her paintbrush to the side and dipped her hands in the paint. Giving Karl a wink she began to create prints on his paper, enjoying the feeling of the paint sliding between her fingers.

As Aurora lifted her hands and turned them she felt a shiver run down her spine, it looked just like blood. A sharp pain cut through her, making it difficult to breathe as she was dragged back into her nightmares.

_'You have to do it for the family chavi!'_

_'There is no other way...you know that. **Now do it!**'_

She saw the cleaver as she raised it in the air.

She saw the blood on her hands, running down to her elbows and dripping onto the grass beneath.

It was a sharp tug on her skirt that quickly pulled Aurora from her trance and looking down she saw that Karl had painted his hand too and was presenting it to her proudly while pointing down at the print he had made beside hers.

Letting out a choked laugh, Aurora bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"Well done love, it looks wonderful!" She praised wrapping her arms around him and holding him close "_Auntie Rora loves you little one_"

Aurora had cleaned up their mess along with Karl and was watching him playing with his toys when the phone began to ring. She ignored it at first thinking the person phoning would give up but as it rang for the fifth time Aurora saw the look of discontent on Karl's face and thought it was best to answer. Looking at Karl's face Aurora suddenly slapped her hand against her forehead.

How could she have been so stupid?!

It was most likely news on Freddie and she was ignoring it.

Getting up from her seat Aurora walked over to the phone and picked up it, feeling a sense of guilt as she was informed the call was coming from the hospital.

"They're back aren't they?" Was the first thing Aurora heard once the call had been put through. She felt her heart skip for a moment as she heard his voice. Four days Aurora had went without it and now it was as if he were close again yet far away still.

"_Tommy_" Aurora replied breathlessly, her hand tightening around the phone.

"Polly tells me you haven't been sleeping, you're havin' nightmares aren't you mouse?"

She could see the face he was pulling in her mind. The one that told her not to spout any shit from her mouth and be honest with him. Aurora was always honest with him but she did sometimes have a way of making the truth not seem so bad.

"It's nothing really Tommy, m'ok"

Aurora tried to keep her tone firm in order to keep the lump in her throat at ease. She didn't want to tell him that she needed him to sleep, she didn't want a minor inconvenience to distract him, not when he already had enough going on.

"**Aurora!**" Tommy snapped feeling the wheels in her head turning. She was questioning herself as she always did. Aurora needed to understand that there was now nothing that could slip past him, he knew the woman through and through.

"I'm handling it Tommy, it's getting better now" It wasn't a lie, Aurora was beginning to take control over it. She wasn't a child, she needed to learn how to sleep properly without having someone there.

"I'm coming to see you, stay put" Tommy ordered with a sigh and if Aurora wasn't feeling terrible enough she certainly was now. She understood why Tommy cared but there were more important things happening.

"Tommy please, you're needed at the 'ospital. I'm perfectly fine, Karl is fine, we're having fun. There's plenty of time for us to talk but for now Freddie needs you with him" Aurora reassured him, her tone coming out more panicked than she wanted. If he came here and lost time with Freddie in his last moments she'd be heartbroken.

"Tomorrow morning I want you at the house"

"And I will be love, now go because Karl is getting cross at the lack of attention" Aurora giggled watching the boy wait for her impatiently, his toys now forgotten "I love you Tommy"

Before she could give him a chance to reply Aurora put the phone down and smiled at Karl.

"Come on then darling, let's go get some sweeties"

The rest of the day passed quickly and exhausted from activities of the day it was for Karl to go to bed. As Aurora washed his face she couldn't help but feel grateful to have him in her life. He had made her day glorious, she had never failed to smile at his sweetness and kindness. Aurora couldn't wait for the day she would be surrounded by children. Being a teacher would be her greatest blessing as well as hopefully becoming a mother herself. Aurora was ambitious to succeed in life and be a great teacher but she was also ambitious to have her own little family and live in a beautiful house with a stable outside and masses amount of field surrounding them.  
  


"Come on sweetheart, into bed you go" Aurora cooed petting Karl's cheek lovingly before lifting his blanket to the side and allowing him to climb in. He was sleeping in Ada's old room while he was here in Birmingham and Aurora was sure once this was all over Ada would take him back to London.

Climbing into bed, Karl laid down and looked around the room, his face falling into one of sadness as he noticed it was only him and Aurora.

"Dada?" He questioned staring over at the door with hope in his eyes.

Freddie always put Karl to bed, he was always there by his side and now he would never be again. Karl didn't understand this, he was only a child, a very young one at that and Aurora was lost as to what to do.

She couldn't make Freddie appear but she also couldn't tell Karl why he wasn't here.

Sitting by his side, Aurora gently ran her fingers through his hair.

"How 'bout a story?" She asked watching him yawn and nod, his attention now back on her and not the door.

"Have you ever heard the story Arthur Pendragon and the knights of the round table?"

So Aurora began recalling the story that had been fixated in her mind ever since her Mam had told her it as a child. It was her favourite story full of bravery, love, betrayal and trust. A part of her always believed the myth to be true which is why she kept the story in both her heart and mind. It was a beautiful thing to hold belief in such things and recite that belief on to others.

Aurora was half way through the story when she looked down and saw Karl had fallen to sleep.

"_Knew it would work_" she whispered with a smile watching him for a moment to make sure he was in a deep sleep before she carefully got off the bed and left the room.

Aurora was going to read a book by the fire and wait for some news, perhaps even get some sleep like Polly told her to do.

The clock read half eleven when the front door opened and Ada stepped inside. Aurora seeing her tear stained face felt her stomach drop as she jumped up from the couch and looked in surprise, unsure on what to say.

"_I...oh..Ada_" Aurora began until Ada shook her head and smiled sadly.

"_Freddie wanted to thank you for singing to him_" Ada whimpered giving Aurora a grateful look before she turned and headed towards the stairs.

"When?" Aurora questioned turning to Polly who was now pouring herself a rather large drink.

"About an hour ago, we all said our goodbyes and he slipped away. Tommy is at the office, he needs you" Polly answered, her head lowered in sadness as she looked into the fire.

"_What about you Pol?_"

Aurora didn't want to leave any of them but she needed to go to Tommy. She knew he preferred time alone yet this time Aurora wouldn't allow him to be alone.

"I'll be alright sweetheart, go on" Polly smiled throwing Aurora a tired wink. She was Polly Gray, she'd always be alright.

Walking over to Polly Aurora pressed her lips against Polly's cheek and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you aunt Pol"

"And I love you Aurora"

Giving Polly one last kiss, Aurora walked over to the door and quickly disappeared from the Shelby house and into the cold night.

"_I'm coming Tommy_"

Aurora was surprised to see the office building was unlocked. She didn't knock this time but walked in as quiet as a church mouse. There was no one around, the workers had finished for the day and went home to their families otherwise Tommy would no have come if he hadn't expected to be alone.

From her place in the hall Aurora could see the small desk lamp illuminating through the glass of Tommy's office door.

Taking a deep breath Aurora steadily made her way towards his office. Tears had begun to flow freely and rather than wipe them away she let them fall.

Freddie was dead.

She had sworn never to wear another black dress again but it seemed she had no choice. Aurora would watch Freddie be buried just as she had watched her other loved ones do so. She'd never be able to hear his bad jokes again, drink him under the table or watch him be a good father to his child as well as a good friend to Tommy.

Aurora would miss him, they all would.

Taking hold of the office doorknob Aurora twisted it and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind her and pressing her back against it.She had expected Tommy to be sat at the table drinking or even his desk yet to Aurora's confusion he was no where to be found.

"_**Get out**_"

Aurora flinched as she heard a vicious growl come from behind the desk. Tommy was here after all and wasn't in the mood for visitors. She couldn't see him but she could feel the anger and sadness radiating off him. Aurora wouldn't be deterred, she would stay here until she was sure he was going to be ok. She would not abandon the man she loved in his time of need.

Ignoring his words, Aurora made her way over to the desk and found him sat with his back against the bookshelf, drink at his side as he inspected something in his hand.

Coming round the desk, Aurora slowly sunk down beside him and waited, resisting the urge to pull him into her arms.

"**I thought I told you to get...**_mouse?_" Tommy bit out only to stop himself mid sentence as he looked up and saw Aurora's golden tear filled eyes.

Watching his tense shoulders relax, Aurora reached out and gently cupping both sides of his face, she leant in and pressed her lips against his head, a sob escaping as she did so.

"_I'm..sorry Tommy_" she wept and letting out a shaken breath Tommy wrapped his trembling hands around her and brought Aurora close to him before burying his head in her neck.

"_I'm here my love, I'm here_" Aurora whispered holding on to him tightly and running her fingers through his hair, her lips never leaving his head.

It was then that Aurora heard something she had never heard before.

Tommy began to sob deeply, cutting through her heart with an agony that could not possibly be described.

She could feel his tears running down her neck and into the collar of her blouse.

"_Let it out love, let it all out_"

Closing her eyes Aurora gently rocked Tommy and there on the office floor they both wept together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been having some problems with my wisdom teeth and I can't get into the dentist at the moment or the doctors because of the restrictions due to the coronavirus 😭❤️


	46. Past Meeting

"You're what?"

Aurora internally winced watching her Dad's face grow dark, his eyes giving her a look of unwanted surprise. It was then she knew there would be no right time to break the news to him and rather than be excited, Aurora was now feeling nervous and uncomfortable.

She had gathered the family for a meeting after spending a week in Birmingham, comforting the Shelby's and building up her confidence to tell her family she was leaving the business. Aurora had chosen this day in particular because it was Freddie's funeral tomorrow and if everything here went down the drain she could escape back to Small Heath.

It seemed everything was in fact going down the drain as she looked into the eyes of her betrayed father.

There was no where to run. Aurora was stood centre stage in the lounge while her family stared on at her in shock. Jane looked bored, Christopher was confused, David appeared as happy as ever and her Mam, well she was preparing herself to break up a fight.

Upon his throne, her Dad was passing judgment and before Aurora had the chance to plea her case, she could see that she had been found guilty of all charges.

"M'leaving the business.....not right this moment....but....soon" Aurora announced once more, her voice weaker this time while she twiddled her fingers behind her back.

"I heard you the first time chavi" William bit out, his voice dark and filled with anger.

How could she do this?!

He needed her!

"_Sorry Dad_" Aurora whispered, unsure on what to say or how to make things better before they spiralled out of control. It shouldn't of been this hard yet it was her family she was dealing with after all. The Hayes weren't known for their understanding of matters but their bark for not having what they want. Her Dad may bark loud nevertheless Aurora for once would bark the loudest. She would become a teacher and she would follow the path she felt destined to be on.

"Can I ask why Aurora?" Her Mam spoke up refusing to look at her husband and giving Aurora a secret reassuring smile.

"I want to be a teacher, it's all I've wanted to do, to help a child's small mind grow into something big and make 'em feel like they can do anything"

The idea filled Aurora with warmth every time she spoke of it. She had spent a whole day filling Tommy's head with her ideas and he had listened to every word while also encouraging her to go ahead.

If Tommy was happy with her leaving, why couldn't her Dad be?   
  


The cold laugh that echoed throughout the room sent Aurora into a wave of sadness and fear.

"_**A teacher?! You want to leave everything I have spent years building for you, to be a teacher. You're fortunate to be able to live the life you do and you're giving it up to be a lowly paid teacher. I have to say I'm disappointed Aurora, I thought you had the brain amongst my children**_" William sneered and just like that Aurora softly began to cry but rather than run, she stood there with her back straight and her mouth set in a line. His words hurt yet Aurora would not leave until he knew she would not be swayed by mean words.

"I think it's a great idea" David chirped sitting up in his chair and smiling. He wanted Aurora out, he didn't want her to be like them. "She doesn't belong 'ere Dad, she's good and we......well m'surprised we 'aven't been hung yet"

"**David!**" Anne cried out in horror throwing her son a disgusted look.

Ignoring the family around her Aurora watched a smirk slowly come on to her Dad's face. It was a smile that told her he knew something but what it was she didn't know nor did she want to know.

"Tell me chavi, where will you be teaching?"

"There's a new school being built in Birmingham" Aurora announced feeling anger beginning to take over as her Dad scoffed at her.

"You've always been independent Aurora, why do you now wish to follow a man?" William questioned wanting to understand her reasonings for leaving him. When had Tommy become the greatest man in her life above him?   
  


"All my life I have followed men, I have followed you. I have done everything you asked of me, order after order with a smile on me fucking face. Where you have went, I have followed behind, grateful to be by your side, wanting nothing more than to make you proud. I would go to the end of the earth for you if you wished me to and I would do it happily. Yes the school is in Birmingham but m'not following Tommy, I would teach anywhere. I am following my dream and I will not stand here and be made to feel foolish for doing so! M'going back to Small Heath now, it's Freddie's funeral tomorrow"

Giving each member of her family a weak smile Aurora nodded her head and made her way out the room, angrily brushing the tears from her face as she went. Perhaps it was best if she moved to Birmingham all together, she was at her happiest there.

"_**Aurora,wait!**_" Her Dad called out with a sigh but she wouldn't turn back round to face him. If he had acted reasonable then Aurora would of given him the chance to discuss everything, with no missing details. She would of reassured him that the earliest she was leaving would have been late within the next year. He hadn't been reasonable so Aurora would not give him the reassurance he needed and leave.

Aurora hearing her Dad lift himself from the throne quickly stepped out the house and slammed the door behind her with a small grunt of annoyance. She didn't want to be followed. Like always Aurora would avoid her Dad and talk to him in a few days, maybe a few weeks depending on her anger.

"Trouble at home Aurora?"   
  


Turning away from the door, Aurora clenched her fists with a troubled frown, biting back the animalistic noise that threatened to escape her throat. Aurora had always been the more good natured person in her family, the more kind hearted but as she set her sights on Debbie, who was stood in the street with that twisted smirk of hers plastered on her face, Aurora felt the kindness in her heart turn to stone.

"_**Why can't you fuck off?!**_" Aurora spat, surprised at her own anger yet it would not be tamed. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she bit down on her tongue, eager to ignore the woman and move on.

"You know why, I..just need to talk to him"

Aurora couldn't move on!

In a matter of seconds Aurora had rushed towards the woman and grabbed the front of her coat with both hands.

"**You all think because m'kind and quiet that you can walk all over me! Well you can't! I will not be the fool! I am Aurora Elizabeth Hayes and I demand some fucking respect!**"

With a sudden thrust, Aurora slammed her head into Debbie's face, again and again.....and again. She heard the sound of bones crunching as they buckled under the force of her strikes. Hot blood soon followed and Aurora wasn't sure who's it was or who was the hurt the most.

Once Aurora had delivered her final blow she finally stepped back and let Debbie tumble to the ground. Unclenching her fists, Aurora looked down at the wailing woman and gasped. She stumbled slightly, her legs trembling underneath her as she laid eyes upon the damage she has caused.

"_Why?......you bitch! Just like...your mother!_" Debbie sobbed clutching her shattered nose looking up at Aurora with such hatred and Aurora couldn't blame her.

What had she done?!

She wanted to apologise but couldn't find the words. What words could she say that would make any of this ok?

Glancing around, Aurora saw the neighbours staring at her in shock. The ones that had once smiled at her were now glaring and shielding their children from Aurora's view. The kindness that had turned to stone was now weeping in remorse.

"_Aurora?_" She heard her Dad call out softly.

Turning around Aurora saw her family had gathered outside, their eyes filled with understanding and reassurance. Her Mam was reaching out to her, beckoning Aurora into her arms but bringing her own arms around herself, Aurora shook her head and began to slowly walk backwards.

She saw David stood by Christopher's side and let out a loud sob.

"_You see David....I do belong 'ere after all_"

And with that Aurora ran, ignoring the pain in her head and the calls for her to come back. Aurora was doing what she did best....running. No matter how much she told herself she wasn't a child anymore it continued to not work, in the end Aurora would always flea.   
  


Aurora escaped to one of the only places that remained private to her. Walking through the large gates she dug her heels into the cobbles and steadily made her way through the cemetery. Keeping her arms wrapped around herself Aurora tried to preserve her body heat as the cold hit her with a sharp clap of vengeance. It always seemed a lot colder in here than it did anywhere else. She understood why not many liked to visit but it brought Aurora a sense of peace. It was quiet which made it easier for her to be one with her mind and that's all Aurora ever wanted.

Now that she was alone Aurora began to felt terrified. She had attacked someone openly in public, it wouldn't take long for the police to come looking for her. Debbie wouldn't let this lie, Aurora would be punished. She would lose her future as a teacher.

Who would want someone like her to teach their children?

Aurora saw the way parents hid their young ones from her today, it had been one of the worst feelings Aurora had ever felt. She would never harm a child, she never wanted to cause harm to anyone but Debbie, she was different yet that didn't make her actions right.

Aurora was in big trouble, deservingly so.

Aurora came to a stop as she reached the beautiful white cross within the middle of the graveyard. It wasn't Bill she had came to see, it was the empty grave beneath her feet, the grave that would forever remain empty.

Kneeling down Aurora brushed her fingers along his name and sighed in deep sadness.

"_What's happening to me Henry? Me mind feels ready to explode and you're not 'ere to guide me like you used to, I just need some guidance. It makes me sad that m'no longer the girl you knew 'fore the war, back when we used to shower me hair with flowers and kick a ball up and down the street. You took that girl with you and I miss her at times, I miss being so carefree without fearing the consequences of it. I miss you mostly, it's why I don't visit as often as I should. I hate being reminded that you're gone especially when all I need is your smile, just a smile to get me through_"

Picturing the smile she so desperately needed to see, Aurora wept and gently placed her head against the cross. Closing her eyes she held tightly on to her knees and waited.

What she was waiting for Aurora didn't know.

The police?

A sign?

Some hope?

"I imagine it's very fuckin' cold down there mouse"

Lifting her head from its place on the cross Aurora let out a broken laugh, breathing out a mass of cold air as she did so.

"Fucking right it is"

"Was there no better place?" He questioned, his tone indicating that he had a cigarette lit. This was confirmed as Aurora listened to him blow smoke into the air, filling her sense with the rich scent of tobacco.

"No, it was the only place I thought of coming, how did you find me?"

Aurora wasn't sure if she wanted to be found. Tommy always found a way to help her but her thoughts were something that no one could help with except Aurora herself.

"It was either here or the stables, you don't have many hidin' spots love"

She saw his newly polished shoes appear by her side before Tommy took a seat by her side making Aurora wince a she watched those shoes scrape against the hard muddied grass.

"_Did they tell you what I did?_" Her voice was soft and wracked with guilt leaving Tommy dumbfounded. Surely she wasn't feeling bad about breaking a woman's nose, a woman who got a kick out of tormenting his mouse.

"Yeah, made out of steel this head isn't it ey?" Tommy humoured, lightly gripping the top of her head and shaking it.

"It hurts" Aurora moaned suddenly aware of the painful throbbing sensation rippling across her forehead.

"That's what 'appens when you decided to break someone's face with it"

Despite the awful situation she had found herself in Aurora couldn't help but giggle at his words. She appreciated his dry humour, Aurora imagined it had been identical to John's before the war, more fun and lively. Aurora didn't know the old Tommy but she greatly preferred who he was now, if only she could take away the thoughts that plagued his mind.

"The police will be looking for me" Aurora pointed out with a sigh, resting her head against Tommy's shoulder and sinking into his warmth.

Wrapping an arm around her back, Tommy brought her close and kissed her crown.

"Why would they be lookin' when your family pays their wages?"

Of course!

Aurora had forgotten she came from a family that were allowed to escape the law. There wasn't a day when it wasn't mentioned to Aurora that her family had gone up in the world. They had came far yet Aurora was still behind, unable to keep up.

"Debbie isn't going to let me get away with this, she's going to keep...."

"She's been ran out of town mouse, you won't be seeing her again" Tommy announced filling Aurora with shock as she looked up at him in wonder.

"You...what Tommy?"

"She's not a cheap woman"

"You paid her to leave town?" Aurora was amazed but quite upset. Why had Tommy done the one thing her Dad should of done years ago?

It wasn't Tommy's issue to deal with, it should of been her Dad, he owed the family that much.

"I'd make anythin' happen for you, you know that" Tommy frowned pointing his finger gently into her chest where her heart pounded.

Smiling softly, Aurora took his hand and leaned up to place her lips against his cheek.

"I know Tommy"

"What's troubling you mouse? I know it isn't because of a fuckin' broken nose, you've been like this for a bit now and I need to know why" Tommy demanded, keeping his tone low as he squeezed her hand in reassurance.   
  


"_Lately I've realised that everyone around me either gets hurt or dies and no matter how hard I try to be good and fix things I seem to make them worse. It's like everything I touch becomes tainted and m'scared, scared m'going to lose you too, that eventually you'll be dead at my feet and there's nothing I can do to stop it because I touched you but I love you. How could I possibly pull away?__It seems no matter how hard I try things fall apart and I...I...just want to be good_" Aurora whimpered, her eyes stinging with unshed tears but she wanted to be strong, Tommy was always strong.   
  


"Come 'ere!"

Cupping Aurora's head Tommy buried it into his chest and held on to her. He began to run his fingers up her back, it always seemed to help her relax.

"Listen to me. You are good mouse and you're certainly not fuckin' tainted. If I hear you say it again I'll have Polly rinse your mouth with soap me girl. We've all seen our fair share of death, do you think I'm tainted, John, Arthur, your Dad, Polly?"

"_No...course..._" Aurora started only for Tommy to continue.

"Then stop fuckin' thinking you are! You're afraid of losing me, I'm afraid of losing you. We're all afraid of losing something Aurora but you're worrying too much to be present. Instead of sinking into your own thoughts just be here....with me and let everything else fuck off" Tommy stated tightening his hold on Aurora and closing his eyes as she reached up to cup his face and rest her cheek against his.

"_You would never lose me Tommy, I promise_" Aurora whispered letting his words sink in.

He was right, death was death and would happen no matter what. Everyone was afraid but had to continue on with life just as she needed to. Rather then worry about losing him, Aurora had to appreciate every moment she had with him just as she did before her family murdered Jane's husband.

"_It's Freddie's funeral tomorrow and I need you to be orright. If you're not orright then I'm not and I need you...fuck I need you mouse_" Tommy's voice trembled at his confession and Aurora could feel him reaching into his pocket, his fingers clutching whatever was inside of it. Aurora had noticed him doing this whenever Freddie was mentioned. She wondered what was inside but didn't want to pry or upset him any more than he already was. He had lost his best friend since childhood and despite the mask he held on his face Aurora knew he was suffering.

"_Tommy m'orright and I'm here for as long as you need me. How 'bout we head back to Small Heath ey?_"

Giving him a quick kiss, Aurora rose to her feet and held her hand out to him.

"_Come on me love, time to go home_"

Accepting her hand Tommy got up and bringing her hand up to his lips, he kissed it before taking off his coat and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Slipping her arms inside the sleeves, Aurora grabbed his hand once again and allowed Tommy to lead her out the cemetery and towards his parked car.  
  


It didn't take long for Aurora to fall asleep, filling the car with her soft snores. Tommy found himself smiling, grateful to see her in such peaceful sleep. Normally by now her screams would be piercing his eardrums as she called out his name desperately. Even he had not been enough to comfort her through a nightmare lately but he hoped after today things would go back to how they were.

Tommy was still driving when Aurora woke up from her slumber. She hadn't slept for long yet she felt fully rested and rather than waking up in a panic she felt calm.

"How long?" She asked turning to look at Tommy with a lazy satisfied smile on her face.

"An hour or so" he responded, reaching over to give her thigh a light squeeze with a smirk.

Staring out of the window Aurora saw nothing but the road ahead, illuminated by the car lights. It was winter, the days were dark and extremely cold. Aurora's body gave out a quick shiver causing her to feel bad for Tommy. She had his coat on and was freezing. All he had on was his suit and while he looked dashing Aurora imagined it wasn't keeping him warm.

Aurora began to rub her hands together vigorously, trying to keep them warm before deciding she would pop them into Tommy's coat pocket and sit on them. When desperate for heat she could always count on her arse to help.

As she reached into his pocket she felt it. A small scrap of metal, it was round and the surface that had once been smooth was now jagged. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Aurora turned to Tommy, building up the courage to ask him what it was but deep down she already knew.

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?" He hummed turning to look at her, frowning as she saw the worry in her eyes.

"Why...is there a...bullet in your pocket?" It seemed surreal to ask him. Tommy always had a gun on him at all times, he would have bullets too but not a stray one and certainly not one that had been used.

"Take it out mouse" Tommy ordered, his hands going deathly white as they squeezed the steering wheel.

Nodding her head, Aurora gripped onto the bullet and slowly brought it out her pocket and stared at it.

"Is it yours Tommy?" She questioned thinking it was a keepsake. Every man she knew kept their first bullet, it seemed a law amongst them.

"Freddie's, the very bullet he took for me in the war" Tommy confessed and with a small gasp, Aurora tucked the bullet back in his pocket and leaned over to kiss his shoulder.

"_He kept it..all these years_" she whispered in awe watching a look of sadness cross over Tommy's face as the wall came down.

Aurora didn't want to see Tommy cry again, it was something that tore her heart in two. She never wanted to see him upset, not her Tommy.

"Tommy how did you meet Freddie?" Aurora smiled moving the topic of conversation on to something better. It would do Tommy good to think of his memories with Freddie that were not so heartbreaking.

She wanted Tommy to remember Freddie with nothing but happiness.

"He used to steal me toys. I could never catch him but one day he stole me fuckin' ball and that was it I was goin' to kill 'im! Chased him for four blocks and when I cornered him he started crying. Just wanted to play with me and me friends that was all but Freddie was shy, he didn't know how to approach people" Tommy explained with a smile, letting out a small grunt of laughter.

"You are quite intimidating Tommy, I didn't really like you when we first met. I thought you were rude" Aurora admitted poking her tongue out at him.

'How things had changed!' She thought to herself staring at the 'rude' man she had fallen helplessly in love with.

"I remember you liked me quite a bit, made you a fuckin' daisy chain didn't I?"

"Daisy chain? What are you talking about Tommy? I remember you looking at me tits but no daisy chains" Aurora laughed shaking her head at him with a roll of her eyes.

"Didn't expect you to remember mouse being the age you were" Tommy noted picturing the tearful little girl he had met all them summers ago.

"We've met before?!" Aurora exclaimed sitting up in her seat and looking at him in surprise. Surely she'd know if she had met him before. Tommy wasn't a person you'd forget.

"Yes mouse"

"Well don't leave me hanging Tommy, tell me! What year was it? What day? How old was I? How old were you? Where were we?" Aurora shot out, firing question after question feeling a burst of excitement explode throughout her.

"Mouse?" Tommy sighed trying not to grin as he took in her wide eyes.

"Yeah"

"Shut up and I'll tell you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback to their first meeting.  
Remember there is eleven years between Aurora and Tommy according to his birth in 1890 so don't expect romance just sweetness of a teenage boy helping a lost girl.


	47. Birthdays and Witches

Summer 1905

"_**No I don't want to go!....I DON'T WANT TO GO!**_"

That was it!

The little beast was in for it now. Jane could hear her protests in the kitchen from her seat on the stairs and smirked in delight. It wasn't often Aurora found herself in trouble but Jane relished in the times she did and right now the princess wasn't acting like a princess.

"**Chavaia Chavi! You don't have a choice! You're going whether you like it or not!**"

Her Dad's voice thundered through the room, his was losing his temper and Jane was thankful she wasn't in Aurora's place. If the child kept pushing, his hand would soon come down around her chubby little thighs and she would squeal like the piglet she was.

"_**No! You can't make me!**_"

Jane heard the whooshing noise of her Dad's hand coming up before the sound of skin connecting with skin echoed throughout the house causing everything to go still and quiet in the aftermath.   
  


That was until Aurora's little heartbroken cries started and rolling her eyes Jane shook her head.

Christ! He had only slapped her once!

Jane had received a lot more as a young child. Some days she thought her Dad had knocked her head off her shoulders and that was during his more generous hidings.

Jane just hoped her Dad would react to Aurora's tears the way he used to react to hers, with disregard and anger at her crying like a baby. Aurora was different, her tears and wide little eyes had the ability to turn her Dad soft but Jane prayed with all her might that for the first time they wouldn't after all the reason the were going travelling was for her.

It was Jane's birthday week and it was tradition that the family travel for each child's birthday if they wished to do so. Jane always wished to do so, she hated being cramped up in the house. She needed the outdoors like she needed air to breathe. They had all moved into a home shortly after Aurora's birth. Her parents had told her it was for their safety and for the chance that they all may grow to be something great in life, something better. Jane thought this ridiculous, they didn't seem to mind having their other children growing up on the road so why should Aurora's upbringing be any different.

Being as young as she was, Jane hadn't been able to say no and go off on her own or with another family. She had fought tooth and nail to stay yet in the end she had been brought here, to this house where they lived like boring regular folk.

Jane even had to attend school! She hated school!

And this was all the fault of the little beast crying in the kitchen.

"_Ma...Mama.._" She heard Aurora sob pitifully and Jane couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl.

It was that little voice and face of hers, it made them all soft even Jane.

"**No Aurora go to your room until you're ready to apologise!**" Her Dad ordered sending a wave of delight through Jane who quietly and excitably tapped her feet on the stairs. He hadn't gone soft, he hadn't given in to Aurora's charms and Jane was proud of him.

Jane heard her light steps slowing coming towards the stairs as she whimpered and choked on her tears. Resting her hand on her chin Jane waited for the little beast to appear. 

It didn't take long for Aurora to come into sight and looking down at the child Jane tried to keep her face stoic.

Her rosy cheeks were soaked with tears and were slowly seeping into the collar of her little pink dress. Her dark curls bounced as she began to hyperventilate like all upset children did and snot bubbles shot from her nose with each sob, in and out, in and out.

"_Janey_" Aurora cried noticing her sister sat on the stairs and giving her a helpless look.

Jane didn't know why she was looking at her like that, she wasn't going to comfort her, the bitti grunter had almost ruined her birthday plans.

"You pushed your luck Aurora" Jane tutted giving Aurora a shake of her head before turning away and walking back up the stairs leaving Aurora to trail behind.

"_S..s..ssorry Janey_"

Jane sat in the doorway of her bedroom listening to Aurora's cries for over an hour. She thought the little beast would have been finished by now but it seemed the the pain of travelling and a smack was deeply affecting the child. Aurora was going to make herself sick if she continued and if she was sick her Dad would soften.

Deciding she wasn't about to let that happen, Jane got up from the floor and headed in to Aurora's room to see the girl curled up at the top of her bed with her blanket clutched to her chest.

"Aurora, why are you still crying?" Jane questioned quietly keeping her tone kind.

"_I...d..don't want...to...gooo_" Aurora sobbed out the words bringing the blanket higher up.

Christ!

"Then what are you going to do?"

Stepping further into the room, Jane closed the door behind her in an attempt to block Aurora's cries from the rest of the house.

"_I'll stay....'ere..at..'ome_" Aurora protested wiping her tears away angrily, her bottom lip trembling violently.

"You can't stay 'ome Aurora, do you really think they'd let you?" Jane shook her head, letting out a bark of laughter causing the child to glare at her sister. Aurora didn't want to be laughed out. She wished Jane had never came into her room.

"_I'll hide!_" Aurora protested, sticking her chin in the air as a small act of defiance.

She'd hide under Henry's bed, they wouldn't think to look for her there as it wasn't hers.

"Did I ever tell you what 'append go little Mary down the street?" Jane asked suddenly leaning over her sister and looking down at her.

Bringing her blanket down, Aurora stared at Jane in curiosity, her tears now forgotten. She knew the look on Jane's face, she was about to tell her a story.

"What 'appened Janey?"

It was too good.

Jane had trapped the little beast like a moth being lured to a flame, unaware of the repercussions. The greatest thing about telling a child a story was that they would believe every word and would never doubt whether or not it was real.

"Well dry your eyes and I'll tell you" Jane smirked trailing her fingers underneath Aurora's eyes before petting her head lovingly and beginning her story.

"Mary was a little bit older than you with long golden hair and blue eyes, the prettiest girl for miles. One night her family and Mary had been invited to go to a party. Mary didn't want to attend a grown up party, it was boring so just like you she screamed and cried, refusing to go and in the end her parents, angry at their gave in and left Mary at 'ome"

"All alone?!" Aurora interrupted with wide surprised eyes as she perked up in bed, her legs shaking slightly in excitement.

If Mary could stay at home, maybe she could too!

"Yes and Mary loved every second of it. She spent her evening playing with her toys, colouring in her little book and eating the small snacks her Mam had left for her but then the night came rolling in and filled the house in darkness. You don't like the dark do you bitti grunter?"

"No Janey" Aurora shook her head, the excitement that had once been building up died within.

Letting the smirk slip from her face, Jane put on a look of horror and sadness.

"Mary didn't like the dark either and fearing the shadows on the wall she ran into bed and pulled the blankets over her head. That's when it started! Scratching against the front door, it began light and grew louder and louder as the scratches cut deeper and deeper through the wood of the door. Mary covered her ears but it did no good. _Scratch...scratch...scratch_

Then! With a sudden gust a wind the front door flew open. Mary was frozen in place, terrified to move as a dark cackle echoed throughout the house.

The Rarti Chóvihánni had arrived" Jane's voice grew dark, mocking the cackle causing Aurora to bring her blankets up to her chin.

Her body was growing cold, Aurora was terrified but she needed to know what happened to Mary.   
  


"_What's...that?_" Aurora asked, knowing the answer would scare her even more.

"The Rarti Chóvihánni is a woman who prays upon misbehaving children who 'ave been left by their families to be punished. Her face is twisted, her eye the colour of blood. Her tall body leans over the cane within her grasp as she taps it against the floor to let you know she's 'ere and then when she sees you she reaches into your chest and rips your soul from your body, sending you back into the earth like you never existed and behind she leaves six strands of hair from your beautiful little head"

"_Oh_" was all Aurora replied as her little heart pounded inside. She didn't want her soul to be taken, she didn't want to die.

"Mary could hear her cane tapping against the stairs_...tap...tap...tap_, the Rarti Chóvihánni was coming for her! She had been naughty, if only she had went with her family! It was too late for regret as the Chóvihánni's cane came to a stop and the scratching started once more, she was at the bedroom door.

The door swung open with a deafening screech and letting out a silent scream Mary listened to the cackles that filled her room"

"_Did the woman take her soul?_"

Jane could see Aurora was about to cry and sensing her fun was over, it was time for Jane to wrap up her story.

"Yes and left behind were six strands of her golden hair"

Getting up off Aurora's bed Jane let out a deep sigh.

"So stay 'ome if you want Aurora, I'll be sure to put your hair in a locket"

And with that Jane left the room, a smirk plastered on her face. She just hoped it had been enough to scare the little beast into submitting.   
  


Like usual Jane had took it took far.

She realised this that night after waking up to find Aurora weeping at the end of her bed, clutching a teddy to her chest as her body trembled.

"_Aurora?_" She whispered sitting up in her bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"_I..d...don't..want...to...to..die...Janey_"

"_Come on, come up 'ere_" Jane muttered, lifting her blanket to the side and patting the space next to her.

Taking Aurora's hand Jane helped her into bed and quickly covered her with the blankets before laying down and wrapping her arms around the child. Kissing the side of her head, Jane pulled her impossibly close.

"_Janey...I don't..want...t..._"

"_You're not going to die Rora, it was just a story_" Jane tried to reassure her "_No Rarti Chóvihánni is coming to take your soul, do you think I'd let her? Beat her with her own cane I would"_

Despite feeling guilty for frightening her sister the story worked. The little beast never uttered another complaint, in fact she was quite the good actress in pretending she was excited about travelling.   
  


Soon they were on the road and Jane was beaming with excitement, even after receiving glares from her parents as Aurora told them about the woman who took the souls of naughty children. She would have to tread carefully around her parents, Jane want to find herself in trouble and ruin her birthday week. It was all she looked forward to over the long year.

It was soon June 20th, Jane's birthday. Jane was wild with excitement but so was little Aurora. She was sat beside Jane during breakfast, unwilling to move as she schemed. Aurora loved her sister and wanted to personally gift her something beautiful for her birthday, a gift she could get herself rather than relying on her Mam. Aurora wanted Jane to have the best birthday, it's what she deserved.

After breakfast Aurora made her way over to her Mam and lightly tugging on her skirt she put a sweet smile on her face.

"What is it bairn?" Her Mam smiled back, already trapped by Aurora's little face as she peered up at her with love in her eyes.

"Mama, I want to pick some flowers for Janey" Aurora announced, a determined look. She couldn't accept no, not when it was for her Janey.

"Is that so?" Anne giggled petting Aurora's head.

Scanning around the nearby fields, Anne looked for a place Aurora could pick her flowers and bring them back before Jane disappeared to be with her friends.

Reaching down, Anne slipped her hand into Aurora's and began to guide her away from camp feeling pride building her chest. It was the little sweet things all her children did that made Anne love being a Mam, nothing in the world was more rewarding.

"Come on love"

Aurora hummed to herself happily as she plucked a variety of flowers from the earth under the watchful eye of her Mam. Many times she had been chased by a bumblebee after disturbing its morning but Aurora didn't care, it was thrilling and it was all for Jane.

She picked and picked until her hands could hold no more. Her mission had been a success and Aurora couldn't have been more pleased with herself. She loved flowers and hoped Jane would love them as much as her.

Some petals ended up squished between her tiny fingers yet they still remained a pretty sight and bringing them over to her Mam she presented them proudly.

"Well done love, now let's take them to Jane" Anne smiled wanting nothing more than to go back and have a cup of tea while the children played.

"No! They need to be wrapped, in a bow! To make 'em pretty, yes" Aurora claimed using one hand to balance the flowers and bringing the other to pull on the ribbon that held her curls in place.

Rolling eyes humorously, Anne helped Aurora remove her ribbon and taking the flowers she did as Aurora asked and tied them together in a bow.

"Thank you Mama!" Aurora chirped snatching the bouquet in her excitement and running as fast as her legs could carry her back to camp.

Anne followed behind slowly, laughing at her child who had began screeching out her sisters name.

Jane hearing Aurora screaming for her, felt her heart drop in dread and thinking her little beast was in trouble, jumped up from the grass she occupied with Henry and ran towards the noise.

"_**Aurora! Aurora!**_" Jane yelled, sprinting in her direction, only to stop as she saw a familiar smile poking out above a mass of flowers.

"**Christ child! I thought you were in trouble!**" Jane exclaimed letting out a sigh of relief and picking up her pace once again to reach Aurora.   
  


Coming to stand in front of her sister, Aurora looked up with a large grin that forced her eyes to close.

"Appy birthday Janey!" Aurora squealed, presenting the flowers to her sister who biting down on her bottom lip, hid her secret smile as she accepted the gift.

"Thank you bitti grunter!"

Jane could feel her heart warming as she stared into the golden eyes that trapped so many victims before her.

Who could help but love this little beast?

"Jane!" She heard a familiar voice call out and turning around Jane couldn't help the flush that came across her cheeks.

"Arthur! You're 'ere!"

Aurora was in awe!

This boys bouquet was bigger than hers, prettier than hers. An unknown feeling came over her as she watched him approach Jane. Aurora had spent time collecting her flowers and here he was, presenting a beautiful bouquet that he probably didn't pick himself.

Aurora was angry, she didn't like his flowers! She wanted him to take them back.

She watched Jane wrap her arms around the boy as he wished her a happy birthday. Aurora thought he had a sweet smile and a funny voice but that all change in an instant.

Aurora's heart broke within her chest as Jane gleefully accepted his flowers and with a thud dropped hers to the ground like they were of no value. Aurora could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks watching Jane walk away with the boy and her new flowers. She hope Jane would turn back around and remember she had dropped her gift but she never did, instead she continued on, laughing at whatever the boy had to say.

With a trembling lip and a heavy heart Aurora turned and ran, unable to look at the flowers that laid in the dirt. Aurora knew she shouldn't run off, she wasn't allowed to go anywhere without her parents or her older siblings. She would be in trouble yet the thought of having a smack round her thighs seemed better than what had just happened.

Aurora could see the stream up ahead, she liked it there. Other travellers would bring their horses down every so often for water and Aurora would spend her time stroking the large beasts.

Oh how she loved horses!

When she was older Aurora would have a stable full and ride them everyday. She wouldn't have a need for friends, she would have her horses.

Aurora could see a boy sitting by the stream, his rail cast out into the water. He had a frown on his face but Aurora didn't feel frightened. He was an older boy yet not a man like her Dad. Aurora slowed down her pace as she crept towards where he was sat. She didn't sit next to him, she knew enough not to engage with strangers. Aurora was close enough for him to know she was there and sitting down on the grass she looked down into the water and began to cry again.

His eyes flickered towards her form followed by the sound of an unfamiliar but familiar tongue, one that she had heard her parents use amongst the other travellers. Looking up from the water, she turned to the boy and frowned slightly, wondering if he was talking to her. He had been, in fact he was looking straight at her. The first thing Aurora noticed was his blue eyes, the same colour as the pretty flowers she had plucked earlier.

"What?" She squeaked bringing her knees up to her chest. Aurora's legs were beginning to bounce, informing her that they were ready to run if they had to.

"Stay away from the edge, if you fall in you'll drown" he ordered indicating to water with a nod.

"_Oh!_ I can't swim!" Aurora replied with wide eyes making the boy chuckle. Her voice reminded him of a trapped mouse, squealing to be free. It wasn't unpleasant, it was surprisingly sweet. She spoke well for one so young but he didn't want to handle any drowning children today, he just wanted to fish in peace.   
  


"That's what I thought, back up squeaky cause I'll not be jumpin' in to save you"

"That's not very nice" Aurora frowned, yet she found herself moving back from the edge and to the boys dismay, closer to his side.

"Yeah well neither is that current but it's your choice to decide which one you'd rather deal with" he winked at her with a smile causing Aurora to smile back. He was funny to Aurora, she liked him.

A silence settled over them as Aurora watched him fish, laughing at each failed catch earning her a frustrated glare. In the end the boy had tossed his rod to the side and sat back, leaning his face up to the sun as he exhaled.

Aurora on the other hand, began to collect the daisies surrounding her. Jane had shown her how to create a chain with them a few days prior and Aurora was eager to make her own.

To his surprise the stranger found himself watching the child as she attempted to make the daisy chain. He wondered why she had been crying. Her face was now dry but her golden eyes were red. Those golden eyes and dark curls told him she was a Hayes. He knew they were camped here, it was all his older brother had talked about.

He was feeling irritated as he continued to watch, just as Aurora was feeling equally as irritated. Jane's chain had fitted perfectly together but Aurora couldn't seem to get the flowers to latch on to each other. Perhaps her sister was magic!

"You're doin' it wrong" she heard the boy speak up breaking through her thoughts of Jane being a witch with powerful flower magic "You're cutting the outside of the stem, it won't chain together if the hole isn't in the middle"

"What?" Aurora replied, not understanding his words.

"_Fuck sake_" The boy swore quietly making Aurora giggle and getting up, he came to sit opposite Aurora and began ripping daisies up from the ground.

"Watch" he ordered as he brought his hands closer and slowly showed Aurora how to correctly pierce the stem before sliding another daisy through it.

It was magic!

Aurora had been doing what he was doing!

Why weren't hers working?!

"_Can you do more please?_" Aurora begged sweetly, watching him with eager eyes.

This wasn't how he wanted to spend his day, making fucking daisy chains for a child yet taking in her smile he felt compelled to finish.

It didn't take long.

Aurora clapped her hands together in delight, letting out a small yelp as the boy placed the chain on her head with a roll of his eyes.

"There you go......what's your name squeaky?" The boy questioned with another smile.

"Au..rora! What's yours?" She chirped brightly. It was still a struggle for Aurora to say a name but she was getting there and she was proud.

"M'Tommy" he replied watching as she nodded her head with a look of concentration.

It would be rude to forget his name so Aurora was trying her best to store it in her mind.   
  


"**AURORA! AURORA!**"

Screams erupted throughout the air and smirking Tommy raised his eyebrow at the child.

"Did someone run off?" He teased, noting the look of horror that crossed over Aurora's face.

"I 'ave to go back!" Aurora exclaimed jumping up and looking around with petrified eyes "Thank you for making me chain Tommy!"

"**AURORA!**"

"No problem squeaky, I just hope it's worth the hiding it's sounds you're 'bout to get"

He was right, Aurora could already feel the stinging sensation building within her thighs and buttocks. Her Dad would take her across his knee and slap her hind with his belt until she cried out her apologies. He would always comfort her later but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that stinging feeling that burnt her skin.

Turning away from Tommy, Aurora began to run, regretfully making her way back over to camp, her palms sweating the closer she got.

"**She's 'ere Mam!**" David cried out spotting her bouncing curls from a distance and snapping around with fury boiling through her veins Anne hurried over to Aurora.

Aurora felt her Mam's hand connect with her ear before she saw her. It stung but at least it wasn't her Dad, not yet anyway. Letting out a sob Aurora found herself crushed against her Mam's chest.

"_**What have I told you about wandering off?! You silly girl! You could of been hurt or worse! Don't frighten me my love, what would I do without you?!**_" Anne scolded lightly, running her fingers through Aurora's hair, relieved to have her child back within her arms.

"_Mama! Janey didn't like me flowers, she put 'em in the mud_" Aurora cried remembering why she had ran in the first place.

"_I'm sorry bairn but that doesn't mean you run away!_"

Anne was going to throttle Jane once she had dealt with Aurora. She knew how much the flowers meant to her youngest child and it hurt to see Aurora so heartbroken about them being tossed to the side.

"_Come on love let's go back to camp. I think you've cried enough today so I won't tell your Dad but you have to promise you won't run again_"

It was an easy promise to make and one Aurora would do happily to escape her Dad's wrath.

"I promise Mama!"  
  


It was late in the evening when Jane reached her family's camp. The day had been great, more than great. Today Jane had her first kiss with Arthur and it was everything she had been hoping for. She really liked him. He was funny, handsome, dim witted but charming and Jane adored every part of him.

Deep in thought Jane wasn't looking where she was going and found herself stepping into something with a small crunch. Breaking free from the memories of Arthur in her mind, Jane looked down to see Aurora's flowers. Truthfully Jane hadn't remembered dropping them until now and with a small gasp she quickly took her foot off them and picked the bouquet up. 

Some of the petals were now ruined but they were still beautiful. She wondered if Aurora had seen her drop them. The little beast would have been hurt and despite wanting to pass it off as nothing Jane found her mind being haunted by the crying face of her sister.

Aurora would be asleep in the wagon at this time in the evening, nevertheless Jane wanted to check on her just in case.

Stepping inside the wagon she shared with Aurora Jane saw that she was in fact asleep and approaching her side, Jane knelt down and kissed her head.

"_Janey?_" A soft yawn came out as Aurora shifted her position.

"_I just wanted to thank you for me present, it's the greatest one I've received. Now go back to sleep bitti grunter, it's late_"

Turning on her side as Jane walked away, Aurora couldn't help but beam at the words she had heard. Whether she was dreaming or not, Aurora was ecstatic.

Jane had liked her bouquet after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitti grunter - Little pig  
Rarti Chóvihánni - Night Witch  
Chavaia - Stop  
Chavi - Girl 
> 
> And there's your flashback, phew that took a while to write 😂  
Also I wanted to say a big thank you for your continuous support. It means a lot and it still baffles my mind that people like my book 🥺🥰❤️


	48. Goodbye

Aurora focused on the sound of her heels clicking against the cobbles rather than the cold that threatened to take hold of her as she walked back to Watery Lane from The Garrison. Her hands were in Tommy's coat pockets keeping somewhat warm on the journey. Behind her she heard another pair of footsteps, quietly following her path making Aurora smile to herself. Her instincts told her not to be frightened which only meant it was one of Tommy's men making sure she got home safe on Tommy's orders. In recent months Aurora hadn't been allowed to step outside the house alone without Tommy sending people to watch over her. She didn't mind, they never bothered her, in fact she never knew they were there most of the time.

The family remained behind, drunk in The Garrison as they celebrated Freddie's life before his burial tomorrow, today in fact as it was two in the morning after all. The scene inside the pub was heartwarming and Tommy's smile lit the room. It had been nice to see him so carefree and happy, reminiscing about his friendship with Freddie but feeling run into the ground Aurora made the decision to leave early. Her stomach and mind were unsettled and she thought it best to go home and sleep it off. She was certain it was because of the funeral, they had forever disturbed her greatly and it wasn't something she wanted to bother Tommy with. For once Aurora would try sleeping alone while Tommy had his fun. His words from earlier had brought Aurora a sense of peace inside her heart, she just hoped it was enough to help her sleep.

"Thank you" Aurora called out, glancing over towards her left side as she reached the Shelby house and unlocked the door before stepping inside.

To her relief the fires were still burning, filling Aurora with instant warmness causing the tips of her fingers to burn.

It was nice to be back home. Lately it seemed the more time she spent away from Small Heath the more she saw it as her true home and wanted to be back. Tommy was here with her loved ones and Fortune. The argument with her Dad earlier in the day, reinforced Aurora's need to stay in Birmingham.

Letting out a yawn Aurora made her way up the stairs and into her and Tommy's bedroom. Tommy, wanting her to stay more often had quickly replaced the tiny bed that once occupied the room and purchased a larger for Aurora's comfort and his. Being so close together had its advantages but not when they fought in their sleep.

Walking over to the fire, Aurora made sure to place enough wood on in order for it to stay lit throughout the night. She didn't want Tommy being cold when he got in from The Garrison. Taking Tommy's coat off, she carried it over to the chair and placed it neatly along the arm before looking up.

There hanging down from the window so it wouldn't crease was Aurora's new black dress. She remembered discarding her old one, promising herself she wouldn't wear another black dress again. It had only been a short time since then, how foolish she had been to think she could get through life without one. The day after Freddie's death, Aurora dragged herself to the nearest dress shop and placed her order. This time she hadn't cried, she hadn't felt much at all the day after his death other than to make sure Tommy and the family was alright. Polly had given her the excuse to go out and get some air while she took her turn to watch Tommy and Ada closely.

The dress was pretty and would serve its purpose until Aurora thrusted it back into its box and buried it under the bed.

Stripping out of her clothes, Aurora quickly plaited her hair and slipped into bed, burying herself into its warmth and closing her eyes.

Sleep without Tommy?

She could does this.

Aurora was asleep Tommy noted with a small smile as he closed the bedroom door behind him and sighed. Explaining his plans for London had went better than he had expected but John, John had some resistance which aggravated Tommy yet not too much. John would follow in the end, he always did. For now Tommy would allow him to believe he could protest until Freddie's funeral was out the way. Tommy also knew Aurora had her worries about London, thankfully for him her argument had died down recently giving way to nothing but support. He did all this for his family and now that included Aurora.

Fumbling with his tie, Tommy threw it to the ground along with his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt he drunkly but quietly made his way over to the bed, being careful not to wake the mouse as he crawled in next to her and allowed his eyes to shut.   


_He could hear their laughter as he made his way through the house. The day had been long and not wanting to be at the office for a moment longer, Tommy made the long drive into the countryside, back to his family. He missed his wife's touch, her smile and her golden eyes. She had begged him to stay home today, intent on them having a family picnic but there was work to be done and despite the pleading look in her eyes, Tommy had dragged himself out of bed and over to the office._

_He was home now and hearing his mouse's voice flowing in from the outdoors he knew he wasn't too late to join them._

_Through the patio doors leading to the garden he saw their long dark curls, haloed by daisies that rested atop like crowns. Golden eyes met blue ones as they giggled at one another, his wife's fingers gently tickling their small ones side. They were beautiful, a true work of art and they were his and his alone._

_Stepping out onto the garden path Tommy admired them from afar before slowly making his way over, a smile stretching across his face the closer he got._

_Hearing his footsteps his wife lifted her gaze and grinned brightly._

_"Look me love, your Daddy is home" Aurora cooed lifting their girl into her arms and waving at him._

_"Dada!"_

_Taking his place on the blanket beside Aurora, Tommy placed his lips against hers for a moment before turning his attention to the child in her arms and bringing them into his own._

_Kissing her small delicate cheek, Tommy tickled the girl under her chin and looked into the eyes that matched his own._

_"How are me girls?" He asked sending Aurora wink as she rested her hands on his knee and smiled up at him lovingly._

_"Happy and how is my hard working husband?" She pouted mockingly, caressing his face, brushing away his worries as she did so._

_"Better now I'm 'ome" Tommy could see it pleased his wife greatly to hear him say that, she hated when him constantly working especially if it meant she and the baby didn't get to see him throughout the day._

_"I love you Tommy Shelby"_

_"I lo....."_

_He heard the gun before he seen it. The sound of a bullet rippling through the air pierced his eardrums, deafening him momentarily as he frantically scanned the area._

_That's when he felt it, the feeling of Aurora's body slamming into his and looking down he let out a chocked cry._

_"**Aurora!**" He called out quickly spinning his form around, desperate to shield the child in his arms as he stared down at his lifeless wife, her golden orbs staring back at him. She was gone, ripped away from him within a second._

_He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry and stay by her side but hearing another bullet ring out, Tommy jumped to his feet and tightly held his daughter to his chest. Aurora's mouth ceased to move yet Tommy heard her loud and clear._

_"**You have to run Tommy!**"_

_"**RUN!**"_

Waking up with a sharp gasp, Tommy gripped the blanket tightly and ripped it away from his sweat soaked form. Closing his eyes he tried to steady his breathing as his heart raced within his chest. Feeling a hand curl around his forearm Tommy flinched back and got up from the bed.

"_It's just me Tommy, are you orright?_" Aurora whispered sleepily having felt him wake up suddenly. He'd had a nightmare, she could hear his deep breathing and through hazed vision could see his wide eyes, alert and worried.

Looking down at Aurora Tommy finally let relief flood through him. It was just dream yet he still couldn't shake the feeling of her dead weight collapsing against him. In the moment it had felt real and there was nothing Tommy could have done to save her. That sense of complete helplessness was something Tommy had a strong hatred for, he had to be in control, it was the only way he kept his family safe.

He was being suffocated in this room, he needed to get out and clear his head. Reaching down he lightly ran his fingers down Aurora's cheek as he watched her fight to stay awake.

"_Go back to sleep mouse, I won't be long_" he reassured her, the same way he did every time he had a nightmare.

Still worried but knowing he needed to be alone Aurora reluctantly nodded before burying her face back into the pillow and letting sleep take over her once again.

Smiling wearily Tommy watched her fall into a deep sleep and only when he was sure she wasn't going to wake did he pick up his blazer and escape from the room.

Aurora woke some time later alone in the dark. Tommy wasn't back yet and that worried her. Normally his words of reassurance were enough but today was a different day and his words did not sit as well as they usually did. The fire had died down allowing a cold chill to sweep around the room causing Aurora's skin to prickle.

Coming to sit on the side of the bed Aurora stretched out her legs before getting up and walking over to the chest drawers to retrieve her robe, creating a barrier between her naked skin and the winter air.

Quietly Aurora began making her way through the Shelby house, doing her best to be careful and not make a sound, she didn't want to wake Polly or Finn up, not at this hour.

The closer she got to the stairs the more colder it become and with each step, Aurora found herself crossing her arms over her chest, desperately trying to keep warm. She didn't understand why it was so cold until she got half way down the stairs and saw the front door was wide open.

There, Aurora saw Tommy sat on the step, cigarette hanging from his lips and his arm resting on his knee as he pressed his foot against the door.   
  


Approaching Tommy's side, Aurora sat down on the floor next to him and wrapping both arms around his waist she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You'll catch your death sat 'ere Tommy" Aurora sighed rubbing his midsection as her warm form came in contact with his frozen one.

"Been in worst conditions mouse" Tommy replied blowing smoke away from her direction and leaning back into her touch.

"So, I still don't want you sick, we wouldn't want to you to become less intimidating by havin' a little red nose and sneezes"Aurora jested with a giggle, kissing his cheek dramatically.

He smirked in return yet Aurora could see in his eyes that there was something truly bothering him. She was certain he wouldn't want to speak about it, he never did.

"_It was just a nightmare you know that Tommy_" she whispered tightening her hold on him as he stiffened momentarily before remembering she was there.

"Yep" he muttered after a moment, throwing his cigarette into the street.

Like Aurora, Tommy was a strong believer in dreams and trying to tell him they were nothing but nightmares was like trying to teach a horse how to bark.

"Tommy you know you can talk to m...."

"I told them 'bout London" Tommy interrupted trying to steer Aurora off topic. She would obviously go along with him if it helped plus Aurora was curious as to what the family thought.

"What did they say?" Aurora enquired wondering if any of them, like her saw this as a dangerous and unnecessary move.

"John has his doubts"

Hearing Tommy tut in disapproval Aurora had to hold in the smile that came from her small victory.

Finally! She wasn't going completely mad, there was someone else on her side of thinking. Aurora hadn't expected it to be John but she was grateful yet their opinions wouldn't stop Tommy from doing what he wanted to do, he was set on London.

"Let's get today over with Tommy and then call for a family meetin', bring John to reason M'sure he can be persuaded" Aurora advised against her better judgment. She would always go along with Tommy's plans despite the dangerous effects it had on her heart.

Turning his head Tommy wrapped his arm around Aurora's waist and gave her a pointed look.

"I want you at the family meeting, every family meeting from now on"

He wanted her at the family meetings!

Aurora couldn't help but feel as if she were the most important woman in the world. Being invited to a Shelby family meeting wasn't to be took lightly especially if you weren't family by blood. A part of Aurora felt foolish for tearing up yet this was a massive step for them. Tommy saw her as family, she was a Shelby in everything but name and on such a sad day Aurora was now beaming from ear to ear.

"Of course" Aurora grinned leaning in to softly kiss his lips with a happy sigh.

"_**Tommy!**_" She protested suddenly as he pushed her down on to the floor and shuffling his way back into the house he shut the door behind him with a boyish smile. Bringing his finger up to his lips he silently shushed her and looked up at the ceiling.

"_What are you up to Thomas?_" Aurora whispered, biting down on her bottom lip to hold in her laughter.

Her heart raced as she felt his hand grip her ankle before his fingers slowly trailed up her leg, pushing her robe to the side as he went.

"_Thomas!_" She bit out looking around frantically. Surely he didn't mean to take her here, anyone could catch them.

"You said I'd catch me death mouse so I've came up with a plan to keep me warm" Tommy drawled out, his fingers now fumbling with the knot that held her robe together.

Grabbing his hand, Aurora stopped him momentarily.

"_Here Tommy? What if Polly? Or Finn?_"

Bending down until their noses softly touched, Tommy pressed his lips to the corner of Aurora's mouth, sending her mind into a spin.

"_Polly won't be up for another hour if you're quiet mouse_"

Running her hands up his back Aurora gripping on to his shoulders before tangling one leg in his, hissing as the cold air bit her thighs.

"_Well then, you'll 'ave to be quick_"

"Are you ready?" Aurora asked Tommy reaching up to make sure the pins in her hair were still in place.

They were in the car heading to Freddie's funeral. What had been a fun morning had turned to sadness once again from the moment Aurora stepped in to her black dress.

Aurora thought her question stupid but it had to be asked. No one was ever ready to bury their loved ones. Ada was another person Aurora was concerned for. Losing her husband had landed Ada in a state of shock and Aurora could see the woman was trying to distance herself from her own heartache in order to be strong for Karl.

"Yeah" Tommy replied, glancing up to look in the rear view mirror at Polly "Aurora's going to be joining family meetings from now on"

"Good, it's about time Thomas" Polly scoffed. She had wanted the girl brought into meetings months ago but Tommy had always brushed it off, talking about how it wasn't the right time.

"Suppose you had to see if I could be trusted first" Aurora shrugged coming to Tommy's defence.

"Sweetheart you're a Hayes, if you can't be trusted, no one can. Hayes don't snitch..._unlike some_" Polly informed them with a smile that dared Tommy to argue.

Letting out a choked cough, Aurora turned away from Tommy to look out the car window to falsely admire the scenery around them in order not to give in to Polly's words. The woman would get her in trouble one day.

The rest of the journey was tense and once they had finally reached the cemetery Aurora took her chance to escape.

"M'going to see Ada" she chirped climbing out the car and hurrying over to where the family waited.

"Orright Rora!" Arthur called out giving her a nod and a smile.

"Orright Arthur!" Aurora smiled back approaching Ada's side "Ello Ada"

"Morning, look Karl auntie Rora is here" Ada cooed letting a rare smile come across her face, relieved that her friend was here.

"Karl me darling, you keep getting bigger" Aurora gasped playfully, ruffling the child's hair.

"How are you doing?" Aurora questioned as she played with Karl.

"Is it bad I just want it over with?" Ada sighed looking exhausted and ready to drop to her knees.

"No" sliding her arm through Ada's Aurora gave her a gentle squeeze "and we'll all be 'ere until it is"

"Thank you, I love Arthur but if he gives me another look of pity m'goin' to wring his neck, I just need someone to smile so I know it will be orright. I can't drown in me sorrows, not when I 'ave Karl"

Seeing Tommy come into view, Ada scowled slightly before sighing.

"What's he done now?" Aurora laughed watching Tommy interact with his brothers.

"I don't know how you do it! I can't even go out for a loaf of fuckin' bread without being spied on"

"They're not spying on you Ada, they're there to make sure you're safe. You get used to it, especially when your Dad has been doin' it since you started school" Aurora stated, understanding why Ada had a problem. She was independent, she didn't see the need for Tommy to have his men watching over her but Aurora also saw Tommy's side of things. Keeping his family safe was all that mattered to him and if that meant having them followed then so be it.

"Well I don't need protecting, m' fine on my own" Ada protested, sticking her chin in the air.

Aurora didn't want to press the issue so she decided to remain quiet. The argument was something Ada and Tommy would have to have amongst themselves.

The veil covering her face could not hide the tears that streamed from Aurora's eyes. She had wanted to be strong for Tommy and Ada yet she had started crying before the funeral had even begun. Her hands shook as she held back her sobs during Tommy's speech. He had spoken beautifully and kept his tone powerful and unmoving but Aurora saw the pain in his eyes. They were all hurting yet the Shelby's were stronger than Aurora.

They had then lowered Freddie into the ground and one by one each family member had picked up a hand full of soil and scattered it onto the coffin below. 

Stepping forwards Aurora thought her legs would give way and she would tumble into the grass. Taking a deep breath she came to the edge of Freddie's resting place and bending down she picked up some soil and closed her eyes.

"_Goodbye friend_" Aurora whimpered before releasing the soil and stepping back until she felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder. Turning around she saw Esme smiling sadly at her and smiling back Aurora reached up and took her hand in her own.    
  
  


Then it was all over.

Freddie was buried and the world had began to spin once again. It was a strange feeling to know he was truly never coming back yet it was also a relief knowing his pain was gone and now he could rest peacefully.

Aurora was stood, linked to John as Tommy took Ada for a word. She imagined it was to convince her to come home. Tommy wanted the family close by and in one place while London happened.

The sound of a motorbikes engine cut through Aurora's thoughts and turning her head she saw a blinder approaching them with a stoney look on his face. Something was up and on a day when they expected peace. Aurora couldn't help but shake her head, they were stupid to expect peace as it never came to them, never.

"What the bloody'ell is going on?" Aurora demanded watching the blinder exchange quiet words with Arthur before the elder Shelby rushed over towards Tommy.

"**Arthur!**" She called out chasing after him "**Tommy?!**"

"We have to go now!" Tommy announced moving past Aurora, heading down to where the cars were parked.

"**Why?**"

Taking her hand, Arthur began pulling Aurora along.

"Come on sister, time to go"

"Christ sake! Arthur why?!" Aurora bit out, frustrated by the lack of answers.

Turning to look down at her, Arthur frowned sadly.

"**Someone's blew up me fookin' pub!**"

Aurora's jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

"**Fuck.......off....**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing new chapters now, I plan to release a load over the next week so we can hop into the affair 😉  
Are you guys ready for Aurora to meet Campbell?


	49. Garrison

"How bad do you think it is?" Arthur asked looking over at Aurora, completely crestfallen as they tailed Tommy and Polly to The Garrison.

Biting her lip Aurora clicked her tongue before taking a deep breath.

Well...Arthur...The Garrison has been blew up so I imagine...it's...pretty fucking bad" she replied giving him an apologetic smile.

"Who would do this, to my fookin' pub?!"

"I don't know Arthur but we'll find out and destroy the bastards" Aurora nodded, determined to see justice.

She loved The Garrison, everyone in Small Heath loved it which is why she didn't understand how anyone could bring harm to it. Sure the Shelby's had a lot of enemies, it would take them forever to go down the list of suspects.

Aurora was furious.

How dare they?! The Garrison, really?!

Truth be told Aurora would of been less angry if someone had blew up her Granny.

As they turned into the street Aurora caught her first glance of The Garrison and strangely to her relief it wasn't as bad as she had expected. Aurora thought they would get there and see nothing but a large pile rubble and glass. It was still an act of war in her eyes but at least they hadn't lost the pub altogether, they could have it looking new in no time yet the pain of someone attacking their pub was there and it hurt.

Arthur appeared like an upset child and Aurora was half expecting him to fall into her lap and cry.

Tommy and Polly were already stood outside The Garrison when Aurora and Arthur pulled up behind them. Getting out the car Aurora looked up and let out a low whistle as she took in the charred walls.

"I mean it's still in once piece at least" she stated earning her a bewildered look from Arthur who had come to stand beside her "Oh don't give me that look Arthur, it can be easily fixed up"

"Why do you see the good in every situation?" Arthur grumbled making Aurora shrug with a small smile.

"I like to think everything can be mended"

Reaching up Aurora gave Arthur's shoulder a comforting squeeze before cautiously slipping under the rope that shielded The Garrison and standing next to Tommy.

"Got any ideas on who might of did this?" Aurora questioned watching confetti blow across the rubble tainted ground.

"No but I know where to start" Tommy informed them reaching into his coat for a much needed cigarette.

"Where?" Polly frowned taking the now lit cigarette from Tommy lips and making it her own much to the slight irritation of Tommy.

"The Black Lion, I'll be back later"

Kissing Aurora's cheek quickly, Tommy turned and walked away before a single protest could be heard.

"Won't he need help?" Aurora asked looking at Polly in worry.

If they could blow the pub up, they could easily bring harm to Tommy.

"No, he'll be fine, he always is" Polly reassured her "come on, let's get home"

"Pol, we need to get The Garrisons whiskey away from the coppers, the bastards will 'ave it" Arthur growled under his breath, approaching the women as they headed back to the cars and frowning at the police who were hanging around his pub.

"I'll leave that task up to you Arthur, I'm going home" Polly smiled tapping his cheek lightly and getting into the car.

"Can you climb Rora?" Arthur suddenly directed at Aurora, his face both serious and curious.

"You what?" Aurora laughed. Had he gone mad?

"Can you climb?"

"M'orright"

"Good, right then come with me" Arthur ordered taking her lightly by the arm and pulling her up the street.

"Arthur, you haven't even asked the poor girl if she wants to help!" Polly exclaimed, watching a helpless Aurora being dragged into danger. Arthur's missions were always dangerous.

"It's ok Aunt Pol, anything for the family" Aurora called back, waving with her free arm.

She wanted some fun today, to feel free for just a moment and helping Arthur would surely be fun........

That's if he didn't get her killed.

"Arthur, the fuck you need that for?!" Aurora demanded watching the man conceal a pry bar within his pants, making sure the hooked end wasn't in sight.

"There's a window on the roof of The Garrison, we need to get through it and slip inside without bein' seen or heard" Arthur explained as he peeked around the street that led up to the back of the pub.

"You want us to climb on the roof?" The idea seemed ludicrous yet Aurora found her stomach bubbling in excitement.

"Like you said _it's still in one piece_" Arthur mocked turning to give her a grin.

"Orright! Orright! Give me a minute" Aurora demanded ripping the veil from her head before bending town to unfasten her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Arthur wondered, twisting his head to the side as he watched her.

"Well I can't climb the fucking pub wearing heels can I?" Letting her heels drop to the floor, Aurora placed her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly "You're the boss 'ere, what do we do next?"

"Yeah...erm...right....follow me"

Listening to Arthur stumble over his words diminished some of the hope she had for this being a successful mission. She had never been locked up before, perhaps today was the day.   
  


Still Aurora followed on behind Arthur, their bodies pressed against the wall as the snuck up towards the back of The Garrison. There appeared to be no police around the back which was lucky for them but Aurora also found it incredibly stupid. If they were going to guard the front, why not the bloody back?

It seemed the police in Small Heath were lacking upstairs which is most likely why they were so easily manipulated by the Shelby's. In truth Arthur could of just walked through the front door as well as the back but Aurora wouldn't speak up. This way was much more fun.

"We can't go through the back, if their inside they'll fookin' spot us. If we come down from the roof we can lookout from the stairs" Arthur explained reading Aurora's mind.

To Aurora's surprise, Arthur's plan was in fact logical and for once she found herself agreeing with his ideas.

Reaching the back, Arthur led Aurora up to the drainpipe and smiled.

"Ladies first"

Looking up Aurora frowned, uncertain of climbing it. The thing was rotten and on the verge of collapsing.

"Arthur, what if it falls? I didn't plan on dying today" Aurora grumbled reaching out to tug on the drainpipe and test it's sturdiness. To her horror it was quite loose.

"That's why you're goin' first, if it falls I'll catch you. If I go first and it falls you can't catch me, can you love?"

"_Christ fucking almighty!_" Aurora cursed silently and taking in a deep breath she did the opposite of what her mind was telling her to do and began to climb.

"You're doin' wonderful sister!" Arthur called out as he scanned the area for any signs of trouble.

"Arthur, shut up!"

She had made it!

She was alive!

Getting onto her hands and knees Aurora crawled over to the edge and looked down at Arthur. She hoped he didn't fall. If the drainpipe could hold her, it could hold him. Aurora knew she weighed more than him, especially as of late. Arthur's frame seemed to be growing smaller and smaller with each passing day. Aurora's mind and heart told her there was something going on with her brother but what it was she hadn't came to know yet.

"_Hurry up Arthur!_" Aurora hissed out looking around frantically and placing her hand on his back in an attempt to help him on to the roof.

Laying completely flat on his stomach, Arthur looked over at Aurora and gestured for her to do the same. Aurora could feel the bits of gravel and glass on the roof cutting through her dress and into her skin as she did as he asked and like snakes in the grass they began making their way over to the window. Aurora bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying out in pain, she wasn't a child. A few cuts and bumps weren't an issue, she'd had worse. Despite the minor pain Aurora found herself smiling widely.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked reaching for his pry bar as Aurora giggled and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Arthur, we look so silly" she continued to laugh, snorting quietly through her nose causing Arthur to roll his eyes but laugh alongside her.

Aurora watched him closely, taking notes in her head on how to pry open a window just in case she ever needed to do it herself. Being in two families that Aurora was convinced loved danger, there would come a time when she needed to adopt their skills in order to get herself out of messes, their messes to be precise.

It took a few seconds for Arthur to free the window and pry it open wide enough for them to slip inside. Aurora was greatly impressed and giving him a pat on the shoulder she winked.

"Well done Arthur!"

Soon they would be in The Garrison and saving the whiskey like the hero's in a fairytale except it wasn't a fairytale, it was two adults with the minds of children attempting to steal from their own pub without being caught by the police who were on their payroll.

"Down we go Rora" Arthur grinned before disappearing from sight and into the upstairs office below.

The height of the room was small making it easier for Arthur to land without making a bang. Brushing down his suit, Arthur looked around with a satisfied look, proud of himself.

"Come on then" he chirped holding his arms up to Aurora, intent on catching her knowing her height was a lot less than his and would result in her fall making a noise.   
  


Turning around so her feet were first Aurora slowly lowered herself down, holding onto the window ledge until she felt Arthur's arms wrap around her waist and letting go she allowed him to place her gently back on the ground.

"Thank you" she nodded, pointing up at the window "you'll 'ave to fix that soon Arthur, you don't need anymore damage done to the pub"

"I'll do it tonight when the coppers 'ave cleared" Arthur informed her making her sigh in relief and hope he did come back. Arthur had the tendency to go off track and forget things. Over recent days he had been disappearing for hours and coming back home late looking sweaty and exhausted both physically and mentally.

Nodding to each other in silent agreement, they both slowly and surely made their way out the office towards the top of the stairs. Crouching down they both looked around the area, making sure it was clear before sitting on their backsides and shuffling down the stairs, one by one, keeping hold of the bannister as they went in case they needed to jump up and run.

"All the good stuff is out back" Arthur stated pointing his finger to the door behind the bar.

"Want me to go first?" Aurora offered standing up and looking at Arthur who was still sat on the last step.

"Be careful you don't cut your feet, you've got no shoes on"

"Ok I'll tell you when it's clear to join"

Searching for the clearest path Aurora tiptoed her way around The Garrison, holding her breath until her back was firmly placed against the door behind the bar.

Looking through the front doors she spotted two police officers engaging in conversation facing the other way, unaware of her presence and taking this as their only chance she raised her arm and frantically waved towards Arthur.

"_Bloody'ell!_" She cursed to herself, hitting her head with the palm of her hand as she watched Arthur stumble his way through the pub, his boots crunching against glass as he went.

"There we go! As beautiful as ever!" Arthur declared holding the crate of whiskey they had put together, surprisingly without a sound.

Finally it was done, now it was time to leave and Aurora couldn't of been more glad. While it had been fun, she was now in need of a cup of tea.

"Time to go Arthur" Aurora chirped throwing open the door and peering outside "The two coppers are still there"

"So we 'ave what we came for, what can they do now?" Arthur smirked pushing his way out the door and heading for the front exit.

"_**Arthur! Where are you going?!**_" Aurora bit out, her eyes wide as she watched him walk out, uncaring of the officers.

If he could walk out the front doors why couldn't they of just walked through them in the first place?

Nevertheless Aurora followed on behind him and escaped in the crisp winter air once again.

"**Oi!**" She heard as she leaned down to slip under the rope and turning her head to the side Aurora saw they had been spotted.

"Lovely morning isn't it officers, **run Aurora!**" Arthur yelled, suddenly taking off and sprinting away.

"**Arthur!**" Aurora screeched with a laugh running after him, picking up her pace once she heard footsteps gaining on her "**Arthur! Me shoes! They're still back there!**"

"**Fook your fookin' shoes, run!**"   
  
  


"Look at the bloody state of you!" Polly exclaimed taking in Aurora's the holes in Aurora's stockings and the blood that ran down her knees, all the way to her shoeless feet.

"What's wrong Aunt Pol?" Aurora enquired looking at her in confusion.

"You look like a street rat! All this for some whiskey, get in there!" Polly demanded pointing towards the sitting room before turning her glare on Arthur "You keep that girl out your schemes from now on!"

"Don't be like that Pol she had fun" Arthur scoffed coming to his own defence as Aurora did as Polly asked and walked away, sending him a smirk over her shoulder.

"This family is going fucking mad, I won't be a part of it! And Arthur I want a bottle of that whiskey leaving on my desk" Polly ordered with a sigh and she turned and walked to where Aurora was sitting.

"What 'appened to you?" Esme laughed from across the room. She had been feeding the little one when Aurora walked in looking more than rough.

"Whiskey" Aurora responded with a groan. Her feet were now screaming in protest and the dryness in her throat was slowly starting to choke her.

"Take your stockings off we need to get you cleaned up" Polly told Aurora strictly, appearing in the room and giving her a lazy smile, Aurora reached out and gently patted her hand.

"I love you Pol"

"What is it that you want?" Polly sighed with a roll of her eyes taking in Aurora's cheeky expression.

"A cup of tea please....but only if you want to" Aurora expressed, not wanting to come across as demanding.

"Alright but I want those stockings off by the time I get back"

"Yes Aunt Pol!"

Turning her attention back to Esme, Aurora looked down at the bundle of joy falling to sleep in his mother's arms. 

"_What's it like?_" Aurora whispered softly, smiling at her newest nephew.

"It's the best feelin' in the world, I didn't know I could love someone more than John. I love the others of course but the bond between a mother and her new baby....I can't put it into words" Stroking her baby's cheek lovingly, Esme stared at him in adoration.

"It's beautiful"

Motherhood was truly beautiful to Aurora and one day she wished to have what Esme has now.

"It is, I better go put him down for 'is sleep. I'll see you later" Esme nodded as she rose to her feet and headed for the front door.

"Bye Esme"

Aurora felt uncomfortable and guilty. Polly was currently on her knees, washing Aurora's legs and squeezing out the bits of glass and stone from her cuts. Aurora had insisted on doing it herself but Polly had argued that it was best she do it. Having a queen resting by her feet wasn't right to Aurora, it should of been her by Polly's feet. Her appreciation for Polly could not be measured, the woman was a saint with the wrath of Satan.

Aurora's body ached and the warmth from the water was beginning to put her to sleep. The morning had been an early one and Aurora wanted to go to bed yet it was only reaching the afternoon and Aurora couldn't miss her first family meeting. It was important that she be there for Tommy.

Letting out a huff of air, Aurora slumped further into her seat.

"I shouldn't of done that" she announced closing her eyes with a long sigh.

"Having regrets sweetheart?" Polly mocked smiling up at the woman as she finished cleaning up her legs.

"What if something had 'appened? We could of been seriously hurt or worse!" Aurora shuddered, guilt now eating her up inside. The words she so desperately wanted to get out were on the tip of her tongue, threatening to escape into the world and drop a weight on her shoulders.

Up to now she had denied them, brushing them aside and focusing on everything else but her issue yet today had made that issue smack Aurora right in the face.

"What's happening Aurora? You don't feel guilty about climbing roofs. I know you and I know something is bothering you" Polly frowned as Aurora opened her eyes and looked down at her in defeat.

"M'not sure Polly...I don't know...the signs are there but I don't think....I don't know" Aurora stuttered, her mind and heart racing.

"What signs Aurora?" Polly asked watching Aurora beginning to panic and tightly grip the arms of the chair.

"M'late Aunt Pol"


	50. Family Meetings

"How late?" Polly asked looking up at Aurora like she had just told her the grass was green. It wasn't a look of boredom, it was a look that told Aurora Polly understood what she had said but she was calm, almost as if she had expected it.

To Aurora's relief her heart began to slow to a steady pace again and releasing her hard grip on the chair, Aurora threw her hands into her lap and exhaled.

"A month, maybe more...I 'aven't kept track lately, not until a few days ago and then I saw Esme with the baby and I....._**fuck!**_" Aurora burst out, shaking her head in disbelief. Even in her worst moments she had kept up with everything but that was before Tommy. She wasn't a virgin anymore and Tommy had an unquenchable appetite. Still Aurora should of noticed.

"Right, do you have any nausea? Headaches? Are your breasts tender?"

"_**Polly!**_" Aurora objected covering her breasts with her hands as Polly made a reach for them, startling the already shocked girl.

"Don't be so bloody modest girl!" Polly bit out with a roll of her eyes.

"M'not experiencing any of that Aunt Pol, me breasts were tender but not anymore" Aurora answered, her hands still shielding her just in case Polly tried again.

"We need to get you to a doctor" Polly stated standing up from her place on the ground and picking up bowl filled with blood stained water.

"When? How? Tommy will find out, Tommy finds out everything" Aurora called out watching Polly walk into the kitchen as she got out her chair and stretched her back.

"You haven't told him?" Polly questioned over the sound of pouring water and stepping into the room Aurora leaned against the door frame and shook her head.

"No, I don't want to until m'sure I am. Tommy needs defiant answers, not maybes, he'd only run circles around me till he knew"

Polly hummed in agreement knowing her nephew well enough. He would demand answers until the truth came to light but there was no truth there, not yet as Aurora truly wasn't sure if she was pregnant or not.   
  
  


"Aunt Pol, family meetin' is about to start" John grunted, his head popping up from behind the door that led into the shop, a look of displeasure on his face.

"We'll be right there John" Polly replied, waving him away with a strained smile before walking over to Aurora and giving her hand a squeeze "You leave it with me, now come on"

"Thank you Pol" Aurora nodded allowing Polly to gently push her towards the room.

The worry she felt had now changed back to elation. The time for her first family meeting had arrived.

"Before Tommy gets here I'd like us to welcome Aurora to the family meetings, take a seat sweetheart" Polly smiled cutting through the tension that was already building within the room and giving Polly a grateful look Aurora made her way to the chair next to Arthur and sat down without making a sound.

Glancing over at Arthur Aurora went to open her mouth and talk to him yet the look on his face stopped her in her tracks. Long gone was the cheerful smile he had graced her with during their rubbery. In its place was man who appeared to have wrestled a lion without earning a single scratch but somehow was angry he had won. John appeared as if he was sucking on a sour sweet that he refused to spit out and Finn, bless his beautiful soul was grinning at Aurora, delighted in her presence at her first meeting. Giving him a small wave, she sat back and folded her arms, pressing them tightly into her chest.

No they weren't tender in the slightest.

Aurora stared down at her newly bruised legs, a frown on her face as she thought about Tommy's reaction if she were to be pregnant.

She knew Tommy well enough by now, that didn't make him an open book though. It seemed everyone around her couldn't read him either. Being able to see Tommy's thoughts were rare.

What would Aurora do if he didn't want a baby?

Would they have to part ways? She certainty wouldn't get rid of it, Aurora didn't have it in her.

'_**Stop it! You don't even know if you are yet!**_' Her inner voice spat at her, cutting through her thoughts and erasing them from her mind.

Coming back to reality Aurora heard John asking Polly where Tommy was, that invisible sour sweet still stuck in his mouth. Aurora hadn't realise there was a set time for family meetings, she just thought they happened when Tommy made them happen.

Aurora knew what was wrong with the family, London.

It weighed greatly on her mind too but right now it was far from her concern. If Tommy was late, it meant something had happened. He wouldn't have went for a happy stroll. Aurora was certain he now knew the cause of the explosion, she just hoped he wasn't in danger. Perhaps Sabini had caught wind of Tommy's plans and had extracted his revenge before the move had begun.

No.

It wouldn't be that, only she and the family knew of this move and none of them would every betray Tommy whether they were against his plans or not.

A loud bang broke Aurora from her thoughts and jumping to the side in fright she looked towards the crate of whiskey that had been slammed down on the table by Arthur.

"Left over from the explosion, it's good stuff as well" Arthur proclaimed pulling out the bottles as the others gathered some glasses, eager for a drink while they waited.

"Better be good stuff Arthur, I didn't climb on the roof for shit" Aurora murmured back.

"You orright Ror?" Finn asked noticing the way Arthur startled the holy hell out of her.

"**You did what? The fucking roof!**" Polly interrupted turning her glare on to Arthur and then back at Aurora who shrugged innocently.

"Couldn't go through the back Pol and risk gettin' caught" Aurora replied before smiling at Finn who was still waiting patiently for an answer "m'fine darling"

"Ere get that down you! Top stuff this is love!" Arthur trumpeted slamming a glass of whiskey down in front of her cussing some of the liquid to tip over the edge from the force of his hand.

"Thank you Arthur"

Aurora looked at the glass wondering what she could do. She couldn't drink whiskey, not when the possibility of her being pregnant lingered in the air. Reaching out she took the glass and held it on her lap, hoping Arthur wouldn't notice her lack of drinking. If it was out of sight, he wouldn't know. The meeting hadn't even began and Aurora was incredibly distracted. She didn't want Tommy coming in and believing she wasn't present, it was disrespectful towards him and Aurora never wanted him to feel that she didn't appreciate him inviting her into his family.

Aurora may have been lost within her own mind but she didn't miss the look John gave Esme as he finally swallowed that sour sweet and prepared himself to talk one he had found the perfect entrance to do so.

"What's wrong John? Something bothering you?" Aurora asked, finally giving him the gateway he needed to speak up. In all honesty Aurora was quite interested in what he had to say, perhaps even agree with it.

"Yeah I want to know when did we all take a vote on this expansion south?" His voice was calm and rational as he tried to hide the mask of frustration that threatened to take control.

"I had me reservations at first John, still do but Tommy's going to continue on regardless of our issues with the expansion" Aurora replied with a shrug. She understood where John was coming from, he was right to have doubts but those doubts wouldn't impact Tommy.

"Had reservations? How long 'ave you known about this Rora?"

Aurora watched John's eyes turn stormy as he rested his hands on the table and leant forwards, staring straight at her. Aurora wanted to curse for throwing herself straight into the deep end with no way of escaping. All she could do was stay afloat.

It occurred to Aurora that she had known for months about Tommy's plans and John had only found out yesterday. He wouldn't be happy to learn the truth. The meeting hadn't even begun yet and already Aurora was upsetting people. It was then her arms grew tired from floating and the water slowly seeped into her ears, leaving only her face above the surface.

"Since the night of the fair" Aurora answered truthfully causing John to scoff and turn away from her in a her "_Sorry John I did tell him to tell you sooner_" She added with the small whisper of a misbehaved child.

"Yeah? Then why didn't you fookin' tell us?"

"John, you wait for Thomas" Polly interfered sensing the argument building between both John and Aurora. Tommy had told her first and there was nothing John or anyone could do to change that and it certainly didn't make the girl deserving of John's frustration. His issues were with Tommy.

"Pol in the past year Shelby Company Limited has been making a hundred and fifty pounds a day, _**a fookin' day!**_" John exclaimed continuing on with his protests.   


"That may be John but Tommy is goin' to do this regardless" Aurora mumbled resting her arm on the table and leaning her face into the palm of her hand.

"**We 'aven't even step foot in London and they've blew up our fookin' pub Ror!**"

"_Christ almighty John!_ We don't even know if it was them!" Aurora slapped her hand against the table in annoyance. She understood John's argument yet that didn't mean she was going to allow herself to be on the receiving end.

"_Who else?_" Esme added quietly from behind and letting out an exhausted sigh Aurora gave up and sank into her chair.

"Do you know it to be fact Esme?" Polly huffed crossing her arms as she moved from her spot and came towards the table.   
  


Then, like an angel coming down from the heavens Tommy appeared by the door and took in the frustration on everyone's face except Aurora's who's eyes had lit up at the sight of him. There wasn't a scratch on him and he seemed to be in good health which sent a wave of relief through Aurora and finally she felt her body slowly rise from the depths of the water. Hopefully now he would bring a peace to them all and get John on side.

"Only family are allowed to speak" Esme tutted noticing Tommy in the room and turning back to her book.

"Right" Polly remarked in disdain and Aurora couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. It was never nice to receive Polly's bark and if she bit, it would be the end.

"Aurora isn't blood and she's allowed to speak so why can't I?"

"She's right Pol" Aurora spoke up again with a shrug. They may not like what Esme had to say but she deserved to be heard as much as anyone else.

"Aurora shut up" Polly snapped sending her a punishing look from her seat opposite.

"_Shutting up_" Aurora whispered sinking further into her seat until her arse hung of the edge and threatened to send her tumbling to the floor.

"Everyone can speak, on your feet Esme. Let's hear what you have to say" Tommy finally spoke, his voice full of authority and power sending everyone's arguments back down their throats.

As Esme began to talk Aurora brought the glass that rested in her hand from underneath the table and held it out in Tommy's direction. Reaching over Tommy took the drink gratefully and shot it back without a second thought. It seemed to Aurora that his searches had dropped a weight on his shoulders and one drink wouldn't be enough to take off the edge. He wouldn't speak of it, especially if it was something troubling him. Tommy had became a professional at holding things in and Aurora wished for the sake of his health that he wouldn't.

Aurora's worry grew once again as Esme reached the end of her speech. She knew no one would listen to her or take her words as fact but Esme was right. London was just smoke and trouble and that trouble would soon leak up to their doorsteps. The threat would be great, perhaps even the biggest threat Aurora had come across. She wouldn't support this move, she would support Thomas but what did that mean for their child if she were to be pregnant? Tommy would do all he could to keep his family safe yet what if it weren't enough?

Tommy saw the world as takings and the threats that came with it was dust he could brush of his shoulders with one simple hand gesture.

"Thank you Esme, now that we've all said what we have to say let's get some things clear. Firstly the bang in the pub had nothing to do with London, that's something M'dealing with on me own"

"On your own?" Aurora interrupted giving him a frown and biting the inside of her gums.

"Secondly we have nothing to fear from this expansion so long as we stick together" Tommy replied giving both Aurora and John a warning look knowing they were the two who wanted nothing to do with London. "Give it a few weeks and nine-tenths of what we do in London will be legal, the other tenth is in Arthur's good hands, isn't that right Arthur?"

"That's right, in my hands Rora" Arthur grunted giving her a small wave which made her smile.

"Aurora's right John, whether people have their reservations or not London will happen with or without you. With that being said, if any of you want no part in the future of this company, walk out, right now"

No one moved and glancing over at John, Aurora saw he once again sucking on a sour sweet but stood firm in support of his brother. Aurora also stayed where she was, her leaving wasn't going to help protect Tommy, he would still go and she would be left feeling guilty for running to hide. She loved Tommy, she trusted Tommy and that love Aurora had for him would have to do.

"For those of you with ambition, expansion process begins tomorrow" Tommy announced almost sending Aurora toppling from her chair and on to the floor.

Tomorrow?!

He never said anything about tomorrow!

"Tomorrow Thomas? The expansion begins tomorrow? **Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?**" Aurora demanded shaking her head "_Unbelievable_"

Bringing her trembling hand up to her face, Aurora bit down on her thumb nail and taking in her actions, Tommy sighed and flicked his cigarette on to the floor and put it out.

"Let's give them a minute" Polly muttered giving Aurora a reassuring look as she stood up and preceded to remove herself from the room along with the rest of the family.   
  


"Mouse?" Tommy broke through their silence after a few moments and heading towards the table he poured another glass of whiskey and placed it in front of Aurora. Grabbing the glass she pushed it in his direction and crossed her arms.

"Thomas?"

Taking the chair Arthur once occupied Tommy slammed it down next to her. Sitting down he placed his arms on the back of Aurora's chair and leant in until she could feel his breath tickling her cheek.

"I thought we talked about this" Tommy grumbled and turning her head Aurora avoided all eye contact and placed her attention on the top button of his shirt.

"We...did...but why tomorrow? Why so soon?" Aurora questioned wishing he was wearing a tie so she could yank on it hard and create an irritating knot.

"Because tomorrow is Newmarket, they'll be no trouble because everyone's at the fuckin' races" Tommy informed her with certainty only to be greeted with a sadness filled laugh.

Looking up Aurora gently took Tommy's chin in her hand and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouse.

"There's always trouble me love and I know I can't stop you so just come back to me in one piece. Also keep an eye on Arthur, there's something goin' on with him, I don't know what yet, but it's bothering him"

"Arthur's fine" Tommy stated pulling Aurora onto his lap and looking down at the red angry cuts along her legs "What the fuck 'append?!"

"Me and Arthur climbed The Garrison roof for the whiskey it's nothin'. Tommy there is something wrong with Arthur, I know you're not blind to see it, you see everything" Aurora sighed giving him a doleful look as she stood up from his lap and ruffled his hair.

"Arthur is just bein' arthur, he'll pull himself out of whatever is troubling him eventually"

Standing up Tommy placed his hand on Aurora's back before kissing the side of her head and giving her a charming smile.

"I've got things to do but we'll talk more when I get back, orright?" Tommy tried to reassure Aurora seeing doubt still swimming within her golden eyes.

"What things Tommy?" Aurora wondered letting out a shaky breath as he reached up and softly ran his finger down her cheek.

"Just Irish business, I'll see you tonight"

Kissing her lips Tommy stared at Aurora momentarily. It was fascinating to him that someone could be upset with a person yet still look at them with their eyes full of admiration and care.

"Ok, go deal with your Irish business, m'going to see what Finn wants for his tea" Aurora smiled giving his chest a gentle push.

"Dinner mouse" Tommy smirked backing away from her as he watched her face drop in anger.

"Tommy it's fucking tea! Breakfast, dinner, then tea! Go away, you don't know anything!" Aurora huffed crossing her arms until he disappeared from the room. "LOVE YOU TOMMY!" She yelled after him just as John came into view, scratching the back of his head and looking at her like a naughty schoolboy.

"You orright John?" She enquired, picking the glasses up from the table and smiling at him.

"Yeah...yeah...just wanted to say sorry for..snapping at you earlier" he managed to get out making Aurora's already soft heart melt.

"Never apologise for expressing your feelings John, the world would be boring if we all agreed with each other" Aurora chirped as she walked past him and into the kitchen "Do you know if Finn is in?"

"Yeah he's in his room" John answered leaning against the door, happy that they were ok again. John hated fighting with family particularly if it was good hearted Aurora.

"Thank you, do you want to stay for tea?"

Smiling John shook his head.

"Esme wants me home, said I can't go out tonight. Think she's lookin' to have another fookin' baby planted in her"

"Best not to keep her waiting, bye John" Aurora laughed. John and Esme would end up overrun by kids if they continued on. Aurora wanted a big family but John was taking it beyond that, she just hoped Tommy wasn't the same, Aurora saw five as her limit.

It was late in the evening when Polly appeared again. Aurora had been sat reading by the fire, lost in her book and listening to the rain patter on the window. She thought Tommy would have been back by now, Aurora wanted to spend some time with him alone before he went to London early tomorrow morning but the man was no where in sight.

"Tomorrow when the men leave I'm taking you to a doctor" Polly told her, leaving no room for arguments just in case Aurora's nerves got the better of her.

Humming in agreement Aurora turned away from her book and looked at Polly.

"It's the perfect opportunity, probably our only opportunity. Where are you off to?" Aurora questioned watching Polly adjust the hat on her head.

"Over the road, I won't be long"

Aurora was curious but kept quiet. Polly looked like her mind was somewhere else, somewhere troubled and wherever she was going appeared to be the place she would find answers. Polly was both scared and hopeful making Aurora pray that the hope shone through for her aunt.

"Go do what you need to do Pol, I'll be right 'ere if you need me" Aurora reassured her wanting Polly to know she wasn't alone and if the answers she got were not the ones she wanted Aurora would be there to guide her back home.

Aurora had laid down and was slowly allowing her eyelids to close when she heard it.

Screaming, coming from outside the house.

Sitting up, now alert, Aurora listened closely, her heart pounding with each second that passed. She knew she wasn't imagining it, the scream had been to raw, too real. It was the scream of absolute heartbreak and stress.

"_**NO!**_"

Another scream came and jumping up with a gasp Aurora ran to the front door, stumbling over everything in sight as she went. The screams were coming from Polly.

"_**POLLY!**_" Aurora yelled throwing open the door with a gasp.

The rain slapped Aurora with an almighty fury and through it she saw Polly's red coat and hat. She was stood in the middle of the street, holding onto herself as she wept violently. Stepping out in just her nightdress and bare feet, Aurora races towards Polly and pulled her into her arms.

"_Polly! What's 'append?!_" Aurora whispered in her ear, clinging on to Polly as the broken hearted woman sent them tumbling to the ground.

Ignoring the way the rain soaked through her skin, Aurora continued to hold Polly, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"_She's dead....my little girl...gone_"

Hearing Polly's whimpers through the rain, Aurora allowed her tears to flow and bringing Polly closer she softly began to hum in her ear, stroking her hair like a mother would do her child and rocking them gently.

"_Come on Pol, you can't stay out 'ere, you'll get sick_" Aurora cooed using all her strength to lift them both from the wet ground and guide Polly back to the house.   
  


Once inside, Aurora sat polly down on the couch and began to remove her soaked outer clothing and discarding them near the fire so that they could dry.Making sure Polly wasn't going to wonder off, Aurora ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her and into her and Tommy's room. Picking up her big wool robe, Aurora headed back down the stairs and over to Polly where she slipped the robe onto her, along with the blanket that rested on the back of the couch. Despite being soaked herself, Aurora sat beside Polly and brought the woman back into her arms. Polly had slowly began to stop crying and was now staring blankly into the fire holding onto Aurora as if she were afraid of losing her too.

Aurora stayed in her spot holding Polly until she heard her light snores and looking down she saw Polly had in fact fell into a deep sleep. A deep frown was locked on her face but at least she was sleeping. Slowly releasing herself from Polly's hold, Aurora got up and put more wood on the fire before heading upstairs, intent on changing out of her wet clothing and going back downstairs to make a cup of tea and wait for Tommy.

Polly had been asleep for no more than a few minutes when the sound of the door opening woke her up. Through tired eyes she saw Tommy looking just as exhausted as her. He hadn't noticed Polly on the couch but she had noticed him and they way he ran his hands down his face and swore quietly.

"You ought to marry that girl"

Snapping his head up and giving her a look of a wild dear Tommy cursed again.

"Fuckin' hell Pol!" He exclaimed shrugging his coat off and frowning at her "Aurora?"

"No Tommy Mrs fucking Williams down the road!" Polly bit back shaking her head with a laugh.

Lighting a well needed cigarette Tommy lost himself in thought for a moment before finally replying to Polly.

"Aurora doesn't want marriage" He stated making Polly scoff "Go ask her yourself, she's told me you don't need a fuckin' ring or a fancy gown to prove your love to someone" 

"Oh Tommy sometimes you really are blind, women say this in order to make their men not feel pressured into marrying them. You can't keep her around forever and leave her unmarried Thomas, it isn't fair. You shouldn't expect her to stay if you're not willing to make the commitment" Polly explained thinking it was ludicrous for him to not eventually marry Aurora.

"Polly can we not do this now ey? I want to go to bed" Tommy sighed wanting nothing more than to sink into Aurora's embrace and let the images of the blacksmith laying dead on the floor by his hand out of his head.

"That girl is a Shelby woman through and through. You couldn't do better Thomas, she's a bloody angel!"

"I know this Pol and you want her to be stuck with me?" Tommy chuckled coldly before blowing smoke into the air. He couldn't trap Aurora like that.

"She loves you" Polly remarked making Tommy's heart flutter.

Yeah she did, she loved him and he was completely undeserving of it.

"I know Pol"

"Make her a Shelby"

"It isn't the right time Pol" Tommy replied having had enough of the conversation and moving towards the stairs.

"Oh and when is the right time Thomas?!" Polly demanded feeling incredibly annoyed by his response to her.

"After"

"After what?!"

"_**After London Pol! After fuckin' London! That good enough for you**_" Tommy hissed, his eyes flicking up the stairs to make sure Aurora wasn't within sight.

"London begins tomorrow Tommy, you best quickly finding that fucking ring" Polly mocked with a grin, unable to hide the excitement that bubbled under her sadness.

"Already have one Pol, Goodnight" Tommy muttered finally taking his first steps up the stairs, happy to be getting away from his Aunt.   
  
  


Reaching the bedroom he slowly opened the door and saw Aurora standing by the window, her head resting against the glass and her arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Mouse?" He called out making her flinch at the sound of his voice and turn around with a smile on her face.

"You're home...I was just lookin' out the window to see if you were comin' but you're already 'ere"

Shutting the door behind him, Tommy approached Aurora and burying his head into her shoulder, he brought his arms around her waist and held on tightly. Cupping the back of his head, Aurora sank into his embrace yet she didn't feel completely relieved to have him back in her arms.

There was something wrong.

She could feel Tommy trembling against her as his breathing became heavy and out of pattern, almost like he was choking on air.

Pulling him closer, she kissed his head and brought her mouth to his ear.

"_What's wrong my love?_" Aurora whispered, running her fingers through his hair, desperation filling her as she silently begged him to talk to her.

"_Tonight......I killed a man mouse_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo is Tommy going to finally open up to Aurora?  
Is she pregnant?  
Find out in the next chapter!  
Guys this chapter took me five days to write, I struggled soooo much. I didn't want you guys to think you were just reading the script but I also didn't want to go too far off and make you guys confused. I really hope this chapter worked out, if not I'm sorry 😭  
Next chapter Aurora meets Campbell!  
Also I know it's not the exact time of year but season 2 takes place in the winter of 1921 and into 1922 so do you guys want me to write a Christmas chapter or should I leave it? It's up to you and what you want to read ❤️


	51. London

Aurora was the first one awake that morning after a few short hours of restless sleep. Her eyes had only just began to close when the sound of birds chirping outside pulled Aurora back into the world. She stifled a tired yawn, not wanting to disturb Tommy. He had fallen asleep with his arms around her hips and his head resting on her stomach and to her surprise he was still there. Looking down she couldn't help but smell as she admired the way his bottom lip outed during his sleep or the way his hair graciously fell across his forehead. His troubled face had stilled for a moment giving way to a peaceful one making him appear angelic and childlike. It would soon disappear when he woke and the trouble came back.

After his confession last night Aurora had done all she could to comfort him and in the end after tossing and turning in bed, Tommy had curled himself around her. It was one of those rare occasions where Aurora didn't ask questions or bother him for answer. She wasn't certain she needed the answer. Tommy had killed someone. Aurora didn't know who or why but she was convinced Tommy had found himself in a difficult situation, one he couldn't get out of. He wouldn't open up about it, he would keep in locked up inside his mind and heart until he found a way out.

It wasn't Tommy's killing that kept Aurora awake but her concern for him. He was a Shelby, it was no surprise when someone turned up dead at their hands yet the way Tommy reacted that made Aurora realise there was so much more to this killing.

Aurora would have to wake him soon for London. She didn't want to, not when it had taken so long to get him to sleep. If she could, Aurora would keep him in her arms forever and shield him from the things that plagued him but she couldn't. The only way to help a man like Tommy was allow him to continue to work, he didn't want mothering, he wanted to run himself exhausted until he finally put the gauntlet down and say enough was enough but what was enough for Tommy?

Aurora had to keep telling herself that he did this for the good the family, for the good of her family too. It didn't help but it kept her emotions somewhat at bay. There was no stopping an ambitious man and the more ambitious he got, the more dangerous it became yet Aurora would never stop him nor would she ever leave the man she loved.

Gently running her fingers through his soft hair, smiling as it tickled her fingers, Aurora began to hum softly. There was something about humming that made her feel at peace and if she hummed enough the day would be the smallest bit brighter for her and those around her.

"_Tommy love, wake up, you don't want to be late_" Aurora cooed bending her head to bring her face closer to his causing her curls to fall forwards and brush against his face. She laughed as Tommy crinkled his nose and made an attempt to bury his head further into her.

"_Tommy Tom come on, London is waiting for your troublesome smirk_" Aurora grinned tapping her finger against his nose "don't make me pick ittttttt"

Grabbing her hand Tommy groaned and held it away from him.

"_Can't you leave a man in peace woman_" He grunted quietly, his eyes still closed and unwilling to open.

"_No especially not you so up you get Tom, I'd like to feel me legs again_" Shaking her legs slightly under his head, Aurora slipped out from underneath him allowing Tommy's head to drop onto the mattress causing further curses of irritation.

Leaning over him on her hands and knees, Aurora bent down and kissed his cheek.

"_If you want you could send Arthur and John to London and stay at home with me and Polly. We're goin' to the tea room, M'sure you'd love it_"

Like she did every morning Aurora soon found herself lost in a sea of blue crystals. It was the littlest thing that made the mornings she woke first special to her. All at once she felt a rush of love, safety and protection. Everything she could ever possibly want lived inside those eyes of his, they were both her home and her freedom.

"_M'up orright mouse?_" Tommy mumbled quickly kissing her lips and slowly sitting up at the thought of being stuck in a tea room. It was enough to make him move, London was much more his taste.

"Mhmmm, what time is it Tommy?"

Sitting back Aurora allowed him to reach other and grab the pocket watch that rested upon the bedside table . Coming to sit behind him, Aurora wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck before looking down at the watch.

"Just after seven mouse" Tommy answered as her tired mind tried to make sense of the time. Aurora's body always woke up first and then her brain sometime after. Asking anything of her in the morning would solicit a weak and wrong response.   
  
  


Strangely, now that Timmy was awake, Aurora became aware of how tired she was and just how long this day would be for her. By the time the afternoon came around, Tommy would be far from Small Heath and Aurora would know if she was carrying their child. It was daunting, like taking a walk on the beach in the middle of winter and having both sand and rain thrusted into your eyes as the wind knocked you sideways.

Despite the churning of her gut, screaming at her that something wasn't right and she should be on high alert Aurora smiled and sank into Tommy's back. Closing her eyes she rested against in for a moment, taking in his warmth and keeping it as her own. She regretted waking him, Tommy was a furnace when sleeping, perfect for the winter air but she couldn't face his disapproving look if he was running late.

To her disappointment Tommy pulled away and turning to face her he brought up his hand and gently tapped the middle of her head. A habit he had picked up when he thought she was getting too lost in thought and moving away from the world. The further she got into her thoughts, the worse they became but thankfully Tommy was able to read her the stiffness in her form just in time to pull her out of whatever thought she was in.

"Stop" Was all he said, smirking as her eyes went wide in surprise, not expecting the incoming tap. She never did and it happened multiple times a day.

"Sorry, me stomach is telling me there's somethin' wrong" She admitted with a shrug, a lazy smile coming through as she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders seeking the warmth she had lost.

"It will be fine once you've had some bacon, it always is" Getting up the the bed Tommy cracked his neck and sighed "Come on mouse, time to get ready"

"There's something I've been wanting to speak to you about" Tommy announced suddenly as Aurora watched him shave.

It was something she loved doing, the way he moved the blade with such precision and effortlessness captured all her attention. Never in her time of being with him had she saw him nick himself despite how quickly he did it. Aurora's favourite part was feeling his face afterwards, so soft, so smooth and he smelt of soap with a hint of his woody cologne she enjoyed so much. 

"What is it?" She wondered staring at him through the mirror with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering if you'd like to become me new secretary while you're 'ere in Small Heath, I need someone who can look the other way and while you have the habit of being nosey, I don't believe you'd snitch" Tommy explained watching Aurora's face closely, trying to prepare his own for her reaction "It's just until you run off to teach"

"See you more in during working hours? Very tempting Shelby but there's someone else who deserves it more than me" Aurora replied, a conspiring smile coming on to her face causing Tommy to shake his head in defiance.

"No"

It was firm and unwavering. There would be no argument but it was Aurora he was dealing with, she always found a way to waver him.

"Oh come on Tommy! This is her chance to escape! We can help her, it's the perfect opportunity plus she can look the other way, I trust her. Please Tommy it would mean everything to her, to me, please...pleaseeee" Aurora begged clapping her hands together with sad eyes, hope building inside of her. To her this job opportunity was fated, it would be the way she got Lizzie out of the situation she was stuck in. Aurora couldn't fail now, she had made a promise to Lizzie and as the months passed Aurora had began to feel like a bad friend.

Coming to sit on the edge of the bed, Aurora began to roll her stockings up her legs before reaching for her heels, her eyes never leaving Tommy's as she continued to stare on through the mirror.

"She's been a good friend to me Tommy, it's the least I can fucking do for her"

Tommy couldn't deny that Lizzie had been a good friend to Aurora. The two women were now incredibly close and he thought it important that Aurora had someone to turn to in this small town when he wasn't around, someone who wasn't family.

"Monday, eight o'clock, the upstair office" Tommy nodded, his face firm as he sent Aurora a warning look "She's on trail mouse, if she's late she's fuckin' out, understand?"

Jumping up in excitement, Aurora let out a childish squeal and bounced over to him excitedly.

"Really Tommy?! You mean it! Oh she'll be thrilled!"

"Trail mouse, you can be the one to tell her the news" he grunted, biting the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smiling as Aurora wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed happily.

"Thank you Tommy!" Leaning up she placed her lips against his newly smooth jaw and took in his scent before the smoke and whiskey.

The time for Tommy to leave was here and Aurora was back on edge. She imagined her heart would remained seised up until he was home safe again. He was stood by the front door looking every inch the king as he waited for Aurora to make the slow journey down the stairs. Tommy knew she was purposely stalling and rather than say anything, he let her do it happily. It gave him more time to take in her beauty and store it within his mind before he left. He had wanted to spend the night admiring that beauty but life had handed him other plans that took him away from her and by the time he made it home exhaustion took over causing him to fall asleep in her arms.

Walking over to where he stood, Aurora reached up and carefully adjusted his crown with a smile.

"Be safe Tommy, no fighting unless you 'ave too. I know everyone's at the races but that doesn't mean there won't be any danger. You're stepping into new territory and I'd like you to keep your head on your shoulders"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, patting them in emphasis, Aurora leaned up and kissed him. Feeling his hands grip her waist tightly she pushed herself further into him with a soft sigh. She would miss him and hope he was successful in his visit so he could come back home to her sooner rather than later. Tommy just needed to show his hand, that was all, nothing more and nothing less.

A long moment passed before Aurora finally let go of Tommy and allowed him to slip from her embrace. Planting one last kiss on her lips, Tommy stepped back and gave her a famous smirk.

"Don't worry mouse I plan to keep me head, also I want you to stay in Small Heath until I get back" he informed her using his thumb to caress her cheek.

"I will, I want to spend time with the children" Aurora reassured him with a bright smile.

"That's my girl"

Stepping back Aurora pushed his chest gently and giggled, trying to mask the dread she felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Go on, you don't want to be late"

Tommy most likely found her ridiculous, Aurora found herself acting ridiculous too but she couldn't help but watch him leave like a sad abandoned child waiting for their teddy to come back. Even after the door had closed behind him, she continued to watch on for a minute or two until she heard the car engine start and she was sure he was gone.

Finally turning away from the door Aurora headed into the kitchen. She would need a cup of tea before she did anything else or stepped out the house especially for a doctors visit. Now Tommy was gone Aurora was able to unmask her nerves and send them out into the world for everyone to see.

Aurora couldn't describe the feeling she felt every time she turned the spoon in her tea, mixing everything together to create one perfect cup of hot relaxation and peace.

It was as she turned the spoon that she heard a commotion coming from within the shop. At first she ignored it and did her best to remain blissfully unaware but the sound of scuffling was growing louder each time she brought the tea cup up to her mouth.

Settling down the cup, Aurora exhaled with a whimper of disapproval knowing she would have to go see what was happening.

"_Just wanted a cup of tea_"

Walking through the doors that led into the shop Aurora caught sight of something surprising. Truth be told it wasn't surprising at all now she had gotten to know the family and lived amongst them. Leaning against the door she folded her leg over and clicked her heel.

"What's goin' on?" She asked gesturing to the knife Polly held against Esme's throat as she cornered the girl against the wall "They've been gone for five minutes and already we're having issues"

Looking over at her with fire in her eyes, Polly pushed herself away from Esme and stormed towards Aurora who was preparing to have the knife pressed against her throat.

"_**Get your keys, we're leaving now**_" Polly hissed out brushing past her and heading to the front door.

Giving Esme a shake of her head and a small smile, Aurora quickly followed on after a furious Polly, not wanting to waste her time and cause the woman to become madder.

"Do you want to talk about it Pol?" Aurora questioned glancing over at her aunt as she started the car up.

"Esme told me Mrs Price is a trickster, she asks you why you're there, looking as intrigued as a mother watching her favourite child play and then she uses it to tell you what you already believe. _**Bet they had a right fucking laugh at my expense**_" Polly laughed bitterly, the anger seeping from her eyes to make space for the sadness that followed.

"Which house does she live in?" Aurora replied, her hands tightening around the steering wheel.

That bitch!

How could she mess with Polly's heart like and get away with it?

Polly had spent so many years grieving for the children she had lost while also praying they would come back to her one day and this fraud of a woman thought it was ok to confirm the death of a child when she simply had no idea whether it was true or not. Aurora could feel her blood bubbling under the surface of her skin, threatening to escape and create chaos.

"Tell me where Pol and I'll put every single fucking window through and light the place on fire, she won't be doing anymore of these fucking readings or whatever she calls 'em!" Aurora sneered coldly putting aside her peaceful nature and replacing it with the Hayes wrath.

"You've been spending too much time with Tommy" Polly noted with a weak smirk as she took in the girls flushed cheeks and furrowed brows.

"Pol.." Aurora began only to fall silent once Polly raised her hand and shook her head.

"Let's just get you to the doctors and see if you're carrying the next Shelby heir"

Shelby heir.

The statement was enough to send Aurora's mind into a spin. She tried to swallow the bile that kept rising up in her throat but no matter what she did it wouldn't budge.

Did she want a baby?

Of course she did, it had always been a dream of hers. Aurora loved children, there was nothing on earth more sweeter than a baby and her horses. If she had a baby now, she would be happy.

Was she ready?

Absolutely not.

Was a person ever truly ready to have a child?

It was a terrifying thing. The weight of being a parent was unimaginable. To a child you are their world as they are yours and as a parent you have to make sure they are protected, cared for and loved with every ounce of you being. Nothing else matters but the child and Aurora was deathly afraid to fail. The family had been thrusted into a situation that wasn't safe and what if Aurora's love wasn't enough to save her child?

Bringing a baby into the family, given their current circumstances wouldn't be ideal, not in the slightest but to get rid of her and Tommy's child wasn't an option.

If she truly was pregnant then Aurora would fight to the death for their baby.

"Aurora? Aurora?!" Polly called out reaching over to grab Aurora's arm and give her a small shake.

"Yeah....what is it Pol?" Aurora responded looking daze and she fell from the cliff that was her mind and back into the world.

"We haven't moved away from the house sweetheart, the boys will be back before we leave" Polly stated and looking around Aurora found her words to be true.

Aurora had been sure they were already on their way yet they were still very much in Watery Lane. The car hummed beneath them, waiting for Aurora to make her mind up and finally drive.

"Sorry" Aurora giggled nervously as she sprung into action and made her way out the street.

'_You can do this Aurora_' She whispered internally to herself trying to build up her confidence for what came next.

With Polly's guidance they eventually made it to the outskirts of town where no one seemed to venture. The first thing Aurora noticed as they stepped out the car was how quiet the surrounding area was. Apart from one of two people crossing by quickly the place remained still and void of life. It was dark here too and the air smelt unusually vile causing Aurora's nostrils to sting in protest.

"Erm Polly, where are we?" Aurora frowned looking around with wide disbelieving eyes.

"It's just round this corner, come on" Polly ordered "Don't look at me like that it's perfectly safe"

"Yeah and they said the war would be over by Christmas and look what 'append" Aurora chirped, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well unless you want Tommy to find out this is the only way, your choice my dear. The issue is not mine to deal with" Polly smiled and letting out a grunt of displeasure Aurora crossed her arms over her chest but quickly followed her aunt into the mist knowing she couldn't leave without an answer.

Aurora had been too fast to pass judgment. She had been expecting a run down shack where she would be probed with questionable instruments. The outside had looked worse for wear yet the inside was clean and sterile giving Aurora hope that her organs weren't about to be stole and sold.

"What can I do for you?" A voice called out as a small middle aged woman appeared from another room with a friendly smile on her face.

"Good morning...I'm 'ere...because I think I might be...pregnant" Aurora stuttered out getting straight to the point, swallowing the lump in her throat. She could feel the perspiration building across her forehead as she willed herself to stay in control of her nerves.

"I am Mrs Paul, may I ask your name first dear?" The woman responded feeling a wave of pity run through her. The poor girl was most likely some unfortunate prostitute or a girl who's man had left her before she knew if she was truly pregnant.

"I'm afraid not, we're just here for answers" Polly butted in revealing a roll of money and handing it to Mrs Paul. It wouldn't do good to say the Shelby name, it spread like wild fire and if Aurora wanted to keep this from Tommy it was best they remained anonymous.

"I see, well follow me" Mrs Paul gestured to the room she had just came out of and giving a nod of her head, Aurora walked towards the door, not before giving Polly a pleading who responded with a reassuring smile.

"What this?" Aurora enquired with a frown as Mrs Paul handed her a serving bowl.

"It's for you to wee in my dear" Mrs Paul answered like it should have been obvious to Aurora what was expected of her.

"You want me to piss in a bowl?" Aurora's frown deepened and staring down at the bowl she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Do you wish to know if you're carrying a child?"

"I can't do it if you're lookin', I get shy down there" Aurora stated in false seriousness as she bit the inside of her cheeks.

It took quite a few minutes for Aurora to finally release herself but when she did the shame she felt was like no other. Mrs Paul had her back to Aurora making it harder for her to resist the urge to run yet she had done it. Aurora had pissed in the bowl and now there was no turning back. She was meant to be an adult, a woman who could face her problems head on but in her own humiliation Aurora couldn't have felt more like a child.

Time passed so slowly as Aurora waited for the results. She was certain she would bite her thumbs off if she didn't have answers soon.

"Are you wanting a child dear?" Mrs Paul asked facing Aurora once again who was sat on the edge of the bed, her knees bouncing rapidly and her eyes locked on the painting above the fireplace.

"I..I..don't know"

"I suppose this could be taken as either good news or bad but you are not pregnant"

And there it was, the answer she had been waiting for.

Aurora was indeed preg...

It was then Mrs Paul's words truly hit Aurora and she found herself more lost than ever.

"_Wait...M'not pregnant?_"

"No child you're not pregnant"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are probably feeling trolled right now and I would feel it too but I have my reasons which will be revealed next chapter. I didn't do it for nothing I swear.  
Also sorry about the delay I recently bought the land outside my house and I have been working all day and into the night extending my house on to it which has left me exhausted.  
I'm taking the day off tomorrow so I have began writing the next chapter ❤️


	52. Sabini

"You look confused" Mrs Paul pointed out taking in the girls muddled look as she stared of into the distance. Mrs Paul was worried she had fallen into a state of shock. The girl hadn't moved from the bed since finding out the news. Usually the women who came to Mrs Paul got their answer and left except for those few who wanted the pregnancy terminated to allow their 'work' to continue or simply because they weren't in a position to have a child. It was heartbreaking but Mrs Paul never held any form of judgement, it wasn't her place to tell a woman what she should do with her body.

"I am yet M'not, why would I miss me bleeding?" Aurora pondered, her face falling into a frown.

Why was she so surprised she wasn't pregnant? Aurora had an inkling from the start that she wasn't but she had let her thoughts run wild and make her worry that she was.

"The body works in mysterious way darling" Mrs Paul chirped giving Aurora a reassuring smile.

"But I 'aven't missed a bleeding since.....since Henry's death" Aurora confessed mournfully, standing up from the bed and brushing down her skirt. It was time to go.

"A lover?" Mrs Paul enquired fixating all her attention on the strange girl, pity filling her.

"No, brother..he died in the war" Aurora replied, memories of her Mam's screams filling her head as her and Jane held each other on the stairs, they knew something bad had happened but in that moment they weren't sure as to how bad it would be.

"Has there been anything of late causing your body and mind to feel an extended amount of stress?" Mrs Paul asked causing Aurora to shake her head.

"None more than usual"

"What's the usual for you dear?"

Aurora hated when people pried into her life, it was what had make her dislike Tommy at first but seeing the caring look in Mrs Paul's eyes Aurora knew her prying was coming from a good place. Even though she was a nice woman, it wouldn't do Aurora well to open up to a stranger. Trust was hard to find especially when there were people willing to pay to learn the secrets someone had slipped up in a moment of despair.

"Nightmares, death, family issues, London" Aurora shrugged absent minded, wanting nothing more than to escape from the room and go back to Small Heath where she could continue to teach the children how to read.

"London?" It was now Mrs Paul's turn to be confused. To her it appeared the girl had some deep rooted issues that couldn't be dealt with. Everyone experience stress, there was no cure other than to move on with life and block out the things that were troubling you.

Humming in confirmation, Aurora gave Mrs Paul a smile and made her way towards the door.

"Thank you for takin' the time to see me, I appreciate all your help but I must get going. We'll see ourselves out. Good day to you a Mrs Paul"

Giving a quick nod of her head, Aurora opened the door and escaped into the main room where Polly was waiting, a cigarette in her mouth as she sat in a chair and stretched out her ankles. Hearing the door open Polly turned her head and seeing Aurora, got out her chair and gave her an expectant look.

"Well?"

"No baby, M'not pregnant" Aurora announced breathing out what was mixed between a sigh of relief and disappointment.   
  
  


Hearing Aurora's results they both gave each other a look that said 'let's get out of here' and in silence they both made their way back outside and into the street.

"So, are you disappointed?" Polly wondered as the walked towards the car, their arms wrapped tightly around their frames as the air grew colder and the wind grew stronger.

"No maybe after London, M'not in any rush to 'ave children" Aurora admitted softly brushing away the image of a sweet babe looking up at her with Tommy's eyes.

"There's a lot happening after London" Polly muttered under her breath thinking about the ring Tommy apparently had for Aurora. She hoped he was being truthful and that he did have plans to propose otherwise Polly would not be held accountable for her actions.

"Ooo and what might that be Polly?" Aurora giggled, teeth chattering as she did so and her frozen cheeks aching at the sudden movement in her face.

"It's not for me to tell you but you'll know when it happens" Polly smirked sending Aurora a wink.

Newmarket was busier than Aurora could have ever expected. The Shelby house, the betting shop and the street was filled to the brim with men. Aurora was certain every man from Birmingham and nearby towns were in Watery Lane. All she had wanted to do was sit and read with the children but fearing they would be trampled on outside, Aurora had moved them onto the opposite side of the road. Then it was the noise that got in the way, the constant cheers and grunts of frustration had made it hard for the children to concentrate.

After just over an hour of battling through a book Aurora sent the children away, their pockets full of money and big smiles on their faces as they discussed which sweets they wanted to buy. It's what they deserved, the children were making incredible progress in their reading and Aurora couldn't have been more prouder of them. Once they were out of sight and safely on their way Aurora retrieved the keys to her car and began making her way to Lizzie's. It was time to tell her the good news and Aurora felt fit to burst from happiness.

Aurora was certain she would have been spending all her time at the Shelby house worrying about Tommy yet so far the day had been pleasant and the twisting in her gut had vanished for now.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that? What are you up to?" Lizzie questioned giving Aurora a look of suspicion.

Lizzie had heard a knock on the door and thinking it to be one of her clients she had quickly placed sultry smile on her face and brushed her hair down before opening the door, only to see Aurora beaming on the other side. Her eyes had shut temporarily from the strain of her smile and Lizzie thought she could see the sun beaming through the small gap where Aurora's teeth met.

"Are you working Liz?" Aurora responded bouncing on her heels as she rock back and forth.

"Yes but I suppose I can make an exception since it's you" Lizzie sighed shaking her head at her excitable friend.

"Good, get your coat Lizzie I want to take you somewhere" Aurora ordered gesturing to her car over and over until Lizzie got the hint to hurry along.

"Where are we going?" The raven hair woman enquired as she did what Aurora asked and quickly slipped into something warmer. Work was forgotten about whenever Aurora was around, even if it meant not making enough money to feed herself for the rest of the month. Lizzie found it worth it because she got to spend time with her only friend.

"Now that me dear is a surprise, speaking of which I need you to put this on"

A piece of cloth, long enough to wrap around Lizzie's eyes. Aurora didn't want Lizzie to become aware of anything until they made it to the upstair office. 

Taking the cloth from Aurora, Lizzie brought it up her her face hesitantly but seeing Aurora nod in approval she let out a laugh and tied the cloth around her head sending her vision into a pit of darkness. She trusted Aurora not to lead her astray and abandon her in the middle of nowhere as a joke.

Looping her arm through Lizzie's Aurora began leading her towards the car taking care in making sure Lizzie was steady and wouldn't fall.

"Can I not 'ave a clue Ror?" Lizzie giggled, tightening her grip on Aurora as she let out a shaky breath.

"Fraid not Lizzie, now watch your step and hold on to there so you don't fall" Aurora instructed opening the car car and guiding Lizzie's hands so that she could easily slide into the passenger seat "The drive there won't be long and if you get the urge to take the blindfold off please don't"

Aurora wouldn't have no trouble from Lizzie, she loved surprises especially when they came from the heart and Aurora was all heart. Lizzie wondered what she had done to deserve such a surprise, she hadn't done anything spectacular for Aurora lately except come to Aurora's defence when Tommy caught her dancing on The Garrison bar a few weeks prior.

"**Fuck!**" Lizzie exclaimed falling into Aurora's arms as she stepped out the car and tripped over the curb.

They had been only driving a moment when Aurora stopped and announced they had arrived at their location.

"I've got you!" Aurora giggled, tears of laughter filling her her eyes imagining Lizzie hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes. They had fallen on each other a lot since the start of their friendship, mainly because they had been too drunk to hold themselves up and Tommy had left them to walk ahead, unamused by their antics.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Lizzie pleaded letting Aurora lead her through a set of what sounded like heavy doors. Lizzie knew they were inside once she heard the sound of her heals clicking loudly against the smoothly vanished but slippery wooden floors.

"No! Not until we get upstairs" Aurora protested pulling Lizzie along, speeding up her pace the more excited she became. It was finally going to happen for Lizzie, she was going to be free.

"_**The fuckin' stairs, I'll break me neck Ror!**_" Lizzie fretted, her eyes going wide behind the cloth that stripped her of vision.   
  
  


"Oh don't be dramatic Lizzie, you'll be orright" Aurora muttered rolling her eyes and shaking her head. They were so close, there weren't many stairs and by the time Lizzie had began her protests they had already made it half way up.

It was a strange thing to be at the office without Tommy. The building was usually this silent but Aurora couldn't feel his presence like she did when she normally walked through the doors. Sometimes when she was bored Aurora would spend all her time watching him work, she would then bring him his food in the evening and Tommy would respond in taking her on the desk, the food forgotten and slowly getting cold on the side.

Aurora was pleased when they finally reached the top of the stairs, proud that she hadn't accidentally killed Lizzie. Her blindfold trick had succeeded.

"Ok Lizzie just through these doors and you can take off your blindfold" Aurora announced looking through the glass at the desk in the room outside of Tommy's that would now become Lizzie's.

Aurora would have her name put on it in time but for now there was a typewriter, new paper, diaries, pens amongst the tiny ink bottles and pencils, everything Lizzie needed to start work. Lizzie would be spending a lot of time here so to help her cope with Tommy Aurora had come up with a plan to stuff her top desk draw with her favourite sweets once she had took Lizzie back home.

Letting go of Lizzie Aurora gripped both door handles and letting out a small squeal she pushed the doors open and secured them in place with the small golden horse statues she's had made for Tommy.

"Come through Liz!" Aurora beckoned taking both of Lizzie's arms and guiding her towards the chair that rested neatly under the desk.

Quickly pulling it out she set Lizzie down and stepped back, bringing her hands up to her face to control the grin that was spiralling out of control.

"You can take the blindfold off now"

Doing as Aurora said, Lizzie reached up and removed the blindfold from her head. She blinked rapidly at the light which hit her eyes like beams of lightning. Once Lizzie had gained her vision back, she looked around the room with a frown of confusion.

What were they doing in Tommy's office?

"Ror....this is Tommy's office" Lizzie pointed out, looking at the engraved writing on Tommy's office door.

"I know and this desk right here is now the property of Miss Elizabeth Stark, personal secretary of Mr Thomas Shelby" Aurora declared proudly, clapping her hands that was until Lizzie burst into tears and buried her head in her hands.

"Lizzie are you orright?" Aurora cried out softly, her insides twisting with panic as she hurried to Lizzie's side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Letting out a laugh followed by a quick sob Lizzie looked up at Aurora and smiled hopefully.

"_Do you mean it?_" Lizzie whispered, her face innocent like a small child receiving a most wanted gift on Christmas morning.

"I swore I'd get you out Lizzie and this is it, it's finally 'appening. You start at eight, Monday morning if you want to accept the job"

All the air was suddenly knocked out of Aurora as Lizzie jumped up from her seat and slammed into her. Throwing her arms around Aurora, Lizzie held on tightly making it easy for her friend to regain her balance and wrap her arms around Lizzie's back.

"_**Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe it Ror! You did it!**_" Lizzie squealed loudly in Aurora's ear making her drums tingle painfully yet Aurora just laughed, pleased for her friend and happy that she was happy.

Pulling back, Aurora looped her arm through Lizzie's and grinned mischievously.

"Why don't we hit the town and raise a toast to your future? Plus Tommy's not 'ere so there's no one to cut us off" Aurora's eyes sparkled with nothing but trouble and after morning regret. Lizzie could already feel her head protesting at the amount of drink she would consume.

"Lead the way Ror" Lizzie winked, her face holding the biggest smile she'd had in years. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be truly happy and now she could go back to being that young girl who's future had been so bright.

"_Fuck off_" Aurora groaned in irritation as she rolled over to escape.

She could feel someone constantly tapping her nose. With each tap Aurora found herself getting more and more frustrated, she just wanted to sleep peacefully without being disturbed. The night had been long and Aurora was tired. Her feet burned and screamed from being forced to dance for so many hours. Lizzie, high on happiness had really went out her way to exhaust her.

"Wakey wakey Rora" Arthur cooed tickling the girls ear and gently pushing her shoulder to make her face continuously bounce off the couch cushion.

"_Arthur seriously go away.......**Arthur!**_" Aurora gasped in surprise, her mind finally connecting the voice to a face and turning around she looked up with a tired smile "You're back! When did you get back?!"

"Not long ago, look Rora! Lost a fucking tooth!" Arthur exclaimed pulling his mouth to the side to reveal a sore gum.

"I thought you guys were stayin' out of trouble" Aurora yawned sitting up and rolling her eyes as she lifted her finger and poked Arthur's gum making him wince and pull away from her. She knew they couldn't stay out of trouble, why had she thought they would?

"Don't fookin' do that!" Arthur protested reaching out and twisting Aurora's ear.

"_**Get off me pip head!**_" She cried out slapping his hand away and and kicking her legs out creating more distance between them.

Throwing himself down on the couch beside her, Arthur threw his arm around her shoulders and grinned a boyish grin.

"Always nice to see you sister"

"You too Arthur" Aurora's grin matched Arthur's as she leaned back and looked at the clock that rested upon the fireplace.

It was almost four in the afternoon, Aurora had slept the day away since coming in and collapsing on the couch at six in the morning.

"Where's Tommy?" Aurora wondered hoping that he wasn't busy and she would get to see him right away and maybe prod his bruises to for not keeping out of trouble.

"At the office, he sent me 'ere to tell you to go meet 'im there" Arthur nodded like he had remembered something vital that would change the world.

"Guess I must be on me way Arthur, thank you, m'glad your home in almost one piece" Aurora snorted tapping the side of her mouth before heading towards the door and grabbing her coat.

"Ey! I liked that fookin' tooth!" Arthur bit out as the door closed behind Aurora. The woman wasn't waiting around to see Tommy, you'd think Arthur had set a fire on her arse.

Aurora could hear raised voices as she wandered up the stairs to Tommy's office. She couldn't make out what was being said, their voices were muffled by the rain pattering against the windows. The heavens were weeping greatly today sending Birmingham into darkness. Aurora had just reached the first set of doors when through the glass she saw Polly storming from Tommy's office, her face twisted in fury.

Polly was coming her way and quickly opening the door for her Aurora frowned at Polly in concern.

"Pol? What's....."

"_**Didn't you hear Aurora?! We're at war with Sabini. It's a good thing you weren't pregnant after all**_" Polly snapped as she past Aurora and not sparing her a second glance headed down the stairs, using under her breath as she went leaving Aurora dumbfound.   
  
  


So they were at war with Sabini.

Truthfully it didn't surprise Aurora she knew it was coming just like Tommy did. You can't show your hand and not expect retaliation. Gaining control in the south would always be more difficult to do than gaining control in the north. Her family had given the north to Tommy on a silver platter, Sabini wouldn't be so generous.

Taking a deep breath Aurora placed a sincere smile on her face and walked through the doors to Tommy's office. Tommy would be frustrated from his confrontation with Polly and Aurora didn't want it to seem like she was there for the same reason. They were at war but for the moment Aurora didn't care, she was just happy to have him home. For once in her life she chose to keep her worry for later.

"Tommy, Arthur's really upset 'bout his lost tooth" Aurora giggled as she opened the office door and walked inside to see his sat at his desk brooding and blowing smoke into the air.

"Have a seat Aurora" Tommy ordered looking out of the window while gesturing to the chair across from the desk.

It wasn't the greeting she had expected yet nodding her head she did as he asked and hurriedly took a seat. Tommy didn't often call Aurora by her name and despite knowing she hadn't done anything wrong she couldn't help but feel like she had. Instead of being greeted by a lover she became a child being greeted by the head teacher who was readied with his cane.

"Are you orright Tommy?" Aurora asked searching his face for any hint of injury. He seemed to be perfectly in one piece except from his sour mood which made the office thick with suffocating tension as she waited for him to finally crack down the cane.

"You know Aurora I thought by now you knew that everythin' gets back to me, I have eyes all over this fuckin' city and they tell me all that I need to know"

The look he gave her was piercing, like he had thrusted a sword into her gut leaving her begging for mercy. Aurora hated it when Tommy wasn't happy with her especially when she didn't know the cause for it. She must have done something bad for her to be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Is this about mine and Lizzie's celebrations last night? We were only 'aving fun Tommy and at least we made it home without a fight unlike some" It was now her turn to bite back and slouching down in her chair Aurora folded her arms and gave him a judging look.

Getting up from his throne, Tommy walked around the desk and gripping the back of Aurora's chair he leaned down and frowned. This was an act of intimidation, she had seen him do it many times before but it wouldn't work on her, yet Aurora wasn't stupid enough not to tread carefully and choose her next words with extreme caution to get herself out whatever mess she was in.

"This isn't about you and Lizzie havin' a few fuckin' drinks. Now would you like to tell me why yesterday morning Polly was spotted takin' a golden eyed girl to a place where women go to have their babies pulled from their fuckin' womb?!"

Fuck!

The pregnancy scare, he knew about it. Of course he knew, no one in Birmingham could go to the toilet without his knowledge.

Aurora felt her hands twist around the arms of the chair, squeezing them painfully tight as a wave of hurt washed over her.

It was clear to Aurora that Tommy believed she had waited for him to go to London in order to abort a child that never existed. Bile rose in her throat as her eyes stung with unshed tears. Looking up at him, she felt her bottom lip tremble and resisting the urge to throttle him Aurora let out a shaken breath and shook her head sadly.

"Do you not know me by now Thomas? I would.....I would never do something like that, never...I didn't think you would believe I could" She managed to get out before quickly turning her head away from him and getting up from her chair only to find herself trapped within Tommy's arms.

He wasn't holding her captive, it seemed to be more of a hug, a hug she didn't plan to reciprocate. Aurora could feel his confusion seeping into her skin. He had hurt her but Aurora also understood where he was coming from, this did look bad yet he shouldn't of jumped to conclusions so quickly.

Pulling away Aurora backed up until she was near the edge of his desk and turning around to face him she waited for him to speak.

"Why were you there mouse?" Tommy finally asked the question he had been meaning to ask since he got back from London.

Of course he knew his mouse wouldn't do such a thing without making him aware first. The news had Tommy's mind in a spin, twisting his thoughts as well as his gut. He had spent his time in the office picturing Aurora laid in a bed, withering in pain and crying out in agony as some woman took away their child. Every time he tried to tell himself that it hadn't happened the picture became more and more vivid until he was at the brink of insanity. He had spoken in anger but Tommy wouldn't take it back, he needed to know.

"I've never missed me bleeding Tommy not since Henry's death and when I did I tried to ignore it but there was a part of me that thought I might be pregnant. Polly was the once who convinced me to go see if I was but I wasn't Tommy, please believe me when I tell you that I wasn't. I didn't get rid of our baby Tommy, there was no baby I swear" Aurora explained giving him a pleading look. The walls were beginning to close around her and the room was slowly suffocating Aurora.

Looking into her wild troubled eyes, Tommy stepped forwards and pulled Aurora into his arms. He kissed the top of her head before resting his chin upon it.

"It's orright mouse, I believe you. Forgive me I shouldn't have.....I know you wouldn't...." Tommy tried to get out, his apology twisting around his tongue, gluing his words to it in order to keep them inside. Tommy never apologised, it was a foreign concept for him but this was his mouse, she was different and he could try to do it for her.

"Don't apologise Tommy, it's been a long few days. No one is thinking straight and emotions are running high" Aurora sighed wrapping her arms around Tommy's back and sinking in to him. Despite what had just happened it felt incredible to be back in his arms, to know he was safe and back home where he belonged.

"You should of came to me mouse, I would have took you myself" Tommy stated taking Aurora in as much as she was him.

"I didn't want to let you know until I was certain. Once you got back from London I was going to tell you the news if there had been some" Aurora smiled softly leaning up to kiss his lips and finally receive the greeting she had been wanting.

"So no baby" Tommy hummed in confirmation using the back of his hand to stroke Aurora's cheeks, her heart beating peacefully in his chest as he felt her skin once again.

"No baby" Aurora chirped happily with a nod.

The smile on her face soon dropped once Tommy's fell into a frown of deep thought and pain.

"Would it have been so bad?" He questioned imagining softly running his hand over aurora's swelled stomach feeling their child kick from within.

"No" Aurora spoke up after a moment of silence "I'd love to 'ave your baby Tommy but the timing isn't right, not with London and war with Sabini"

Smirking at her response Tommy swiftly spun them around until Aurora was pressed against the desk and leaning down he placed his lips just under her chin. Aurora giggled as his kissed his way to her left ear, his lips tickling her skin pleasantly.

"The war will be over soon mouse, I think it's time we start practicing for that baby" He murmured gripping her thighs and pulling her closer to him. Tommy loved the thickness of Aurora's thighs and the warmth that came from them each time she wrapped them around his back and pulled him close. There was nothing more rewarding to Tommy than the way she expressed her love and affection for him.

"Tommy we already practice a lot, you don't need to make excuses to fuck me" Aurora laughed, her breathing becoming deep and reaching for the buttons that held her coat in place she quickly unfastened them and let her coat slip from her shoulders.

"A lot of practice makes for a perfect result" Tommy winked knocking the wind from Aurora as he slammed his lips down on hers and sent her head into an upwards spin.

Gripping his shoulders for support Aurora returned the kiss, fighting Tommy's passion with her own. She needed to show him just how much she had missed him.

With one hand Tommy blindly reached behind him and swiped away anything that was on the desk before slapping his hand against it, indicating to Aurora to jump up like she had done many times before. Reluctantly pulling away from his kiss Aurora jumped up onto the desk and lifting her dress up she raised her leg and pressed her foot against his chest with a warning look.

"You better not get me pregnant Mr Shelby, we're at war" She smiled mischievously, her alluring breathless tone pulling him in like a fish on a hook.

Gripping her ankle, Tommy brought her heel to dig into the curve of his back and trailing his fingers up her leg, he inched closer and closer taking in the dampness on the centre of her knickers as a sign that the little minx did in fact want to get pregnant.

"Babies are born during war all the time mouse" Tommy let out a groan feeling Aurora reaching for the fastenings of his pants.

They were wasting too much time with words, Aurora needed to feel him like it was the first time again. Taking Tommy in her hand, Aurora moved agonisingly slow, enjoying the thrill of watching his eyes roll as she won the fight and brought him to his knees.

"Not ours Tommy" she moaned feeling him pulsate within her hand. Aurora loved pleasing Tommy and the control that came with it but also the control he had over her no matter how much charge he passed over.

"We'll see mouse"

Running his thumb over the front of her knickers Aurora felt all her control slip as her body shuddered in pleasure. She opened her left leg wider, letting it hang over the desk, her stocking falling to her ankle with the sudden movement.

"_Tommy_" Aurora moaned, her eyes becoming glassy and dazed. She circled her hips in sync with his thumb and reaching down she gripped his hand tightly, adding more pressure to the place she needed most. He was torturing her, the knowing smirk on his face mocking her as she silently begged for more.

Pulling her knickers to the side, Tommy lined himself up at her entrance, baring his teeth, feeling her heat burn through him like a lit match.

"_Tommy please_" his mouse pleaded, wriggling against him and if it hadn't been for his hold on her she would have surely slipped off the desk and onto the floor.

Grabbing her hands Tommy laid them flat on the desk, holding them in place and giving Aurora a fervid look he finally entered her with a single thrust.

"_Mouse!_" He moaned, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as she gripped him like a vice, unwilling to let him go. Not that he wanted her to let go, if Tommy could have it his way he would spend the rest of his days inside his sweet little mouse.   
  


Tommy watched her intensely, taking in the way her mouth fell open and spilt out whimpers of ecstasy. Her eyes would roll with each thrust he delivered and the orbs that were once golden had turned into a pool of dark melted chocolate. She was a vision, a thing of true beauty.

Letting go of her hands, Tommy tangled his fingers within Aurora's hair and brought her mouth back to his. Their teeth clashed together as the nipped and bite at each other like wild feral animals during mating season. It was rough and spellbinding, everything Aurora could possibly want. Wrapping her hands around his back Aurora clung to him making it appear as if he had gained a second skin.

"_F..fuck...Tom!_"

Aurora was trembling against him now, telling him that she was close to her release. Picking up his pace, Tommy rested his head against hers and opened his eyes, not wanting to miss his favourite part. Reaching down he pressed his thumb against the swell of her clit, circling it mercilessly and with one last thrust a choked out whimper came from Aurora's opened mouth before she fell apart in his arms.

Keeping a tight grip on her, Tommy could feel himself beginning to come apart too. She was hot and pulsating against him, pulling him further in until his throat closed up and all that escaped was an animalistic growl.

Quickly pulling himself from her Tommy released himself on the skin of her milky thigh and struggling to find his breath he brought his head to rest against her chest.

"What 'appened to getting me pregnant?" Aurora questioned, equally as breathless as Tommy and bringing her hands up she ran her fingers through his now damp hair.

"You're right....after..the war" Tommy wheezed out with a laugh, giving her thigh a light smack before leaning up and kissing her head lovingly.

"M'always right Thomas, how 'bout we get cleaned up and head home?" Aurora yawned giving him a sleepy smile, her eyes now pools of liquid gold once more.

"Orright mouse, lets get you to bed" Tommy sighed returning her smile, trying to mask the fact he felt just as tired.

They both drove back to Small Heath separately, not wanting to leave a car outside the office. It was still raining heavily making it hard for Aurora to see. The drive had been a long one for her, Aurora didn't want to go too past but she also didn't want to lose tommy by being too slow. She couldn't have been more thankful to see Tommy parking up under the cover of the car factory. Once inside Aurora parked the car next to him and jumped out with a relieved sigh.

The footsteps came quickly.

Aurora barely had a chance to hear them before she felt someone wrap their arms around her. At first she smiled thinking it was Tommy until she felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed into her temple. Her body froze in place as her eyes ballooned in terror.

"_Tommy!_" Aurora called out weakly, too afraid to turn her head and look at her attacker. She didn't want to be shoot and killed.

"What's wrong mo...."

Coming around the front of the car Tommy saw in front of him the very thing that kept him awake most nights. He saw Aurora's deathly pale face, he saw the gun harshly kissing her temple as the man behind the gun gave a wicked smile.   
  
  


"**TOMMY! WATCH OUT!**" Aurora suddenly screamed seeing three men run up behind him but before Tommy had the chance to turn, a blow to his head sent him crashing into the ground.

"**GET OFF HIM!**" Aurora wailed finding the will to fight back and bringing her arm up she swiftly brought her elbow into the attackers ribs causing them to let go of her.

She sprinted towards Tommy as more men appeared with twisted snarls on their faces and looking down at Tommy in disgust they began to beat him.

"**Get her!**" A gruff voice called out and before she could reach Tommy Aurora found herself restrained once more "**_I wouldn't try that again little girl_**"

"_**Tommy! Tommy!**_" Aurora cried, tears streaming her cheeks as she was forced to watch him be brought to the brink of death.

Pools of blood decorated the ground, forming a halo of death around Tommy's limp form.

Was he dead?!

More screams ripped there way out of Aurora's throat. He couldn't be dead! They couldn't take away the man she loved!

Bile rose in her throat watching the men lift Tommy off the ground, his head flopping forwards like a unused puppet, shattering her heart into pieces.

From the shadows a man appeared dressed in the finest suit, like he was attending the opening of a club. His top hat rested delicately on his head as he brought his well groomed face close to Tommy's bloodied one. Aurora could feel the rage seeping from the stranger, filling the air with dread.

"Tommy Shelby, I missed you at my club, I was at the races you see" The stranger spoke for the first time, his tone hostile and cold.

It was then that it clicked for Aurora.

This man was Sabini and he had came to finish the war Tommy had only just begun.

"_**You leave him alone you bastard!**_" Aurora snarled dangerously, throwing herself about in a bid to escape once again.

Turning his attention to her, Sabini slowly approached and reaching up flicked a curl from her face.

"Pretty little thing aren't you sweetheart? Too good for Tommy Shelby" Sabini pointed out trailing his fingers down her cheek and all the way to her bosoms.

"**Fuck off!**" Aurora bit out and reeling her head back she quickly threw it forwards and spat in his eye, smirking as he recoiled in disgust.  
  


Her smirk was soon wiped from her face and Sabini shot his hand out and smacked her across the cheek, sending her tumbling to the floor where he proceeded to lift up his foot and bring it down on the side of her face again and again causing Aurora to cry out in agony.

"_Don't...fuckin'...touch...her.._" Tommy choked out weakly, angry at himself for not being able to fight back as he heard his mouse crying out.

Aurora's ears were ringing and from her place on the ground she tried to reach out for Tommy. She couldn't see through her tears but managing to lay on her stomach she began to try and crawl towards Tommy. Aurora couldn't let him die, they would have to kill her too.

"_Stop_" She whimpered reaching out again one last time realising she was too far away as she the glint of a gun come up to the moonlight.

They were about to shoot Tommy!

Suddenly the sound of gunshots and whistles echoed throughout Aurora's hazed mind. She saw Sabini and his men scattering from sight as the whistles grew louder. Resting her head against the ground, Aurora's hand found the edge of Tommy's coat and closing her eyes she continued to cry.

"_Tommy_"

Many footsteps were approaching along with the sound of metal slamming against the ground with authority. Opening her eyes believing death was coming once again Aurora looked up and saw a stranger leaning over them, the wolf head on his cane glistening in the light yet it's eyes appeared black and soulless.

"And just who might you be?" The voice that owned the cane enquired, his Irish accent heavy as he peered down at Aurora in interest.

"_M'Aurora_" She got out before the world became dark and she was sent into another spin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout my book I wanted to press on the issues of mental health not by just presenting the words that come along with it but the symptoms and effects. Doctors and other professionals in my book may seem absent minded which I've done on purpose. Mental health was not a thing to be cared for back then, it wasn't understood or treated properly and it was more than just with mental health. It's truly heartbreaking how little people were cared for.  
Also I've decided to make my book a little bit more smutty 😉  
11 days since I published a chapter, will someone tell me where I was because I didn't think it was that long, time is really slipping by me I'm sorry. Never be afraid to get in contact and tell me to get my arse in gear, it will motivate me. I made this chapter longer I hope you enjoy


	53. Camden Town

"_Wh...where am..I?_" Aurora drooled out sluggishly trying to open her two heavy eyelids.

She flinched slightly at the feeling of someone's hand softly brushing her hair from her face and lightly kissing her cheek.

"_You're in the hospital sweetheart, the doctor gave you something to help you sleep_" Polly whispered causing Aurora to nod with a sigh, her form relaxing even more than it had been now she was in the presence of a loved one.

"_That's...nice..of 'em_"

"_Yes it is isn't it?_" Polly laughed watching Aurora trying to fight her sleep and gather her thoughts. It would be no use the girl would be out like a light at any given second again.

"_Tommy....hurt, I need to..see him_"

Aurora's mind told her to get up and find him yet her body wouldn't move no matter how much she tried. If she couldn't even open her eyes, how would she get to Tommy?

Whatever the doctor gave her it was good, really good. Aurora felt calm and completely at ease. It was only the slight pounding of her heart that gave away her worry for Tommy.

"_Tommy's fine, you can see him when you wake up. Now go to sleep I'll be right here when you wake_"

Hearing the reassurance in Polly's words, Aurora let her world become hazy once again and as quickly as she had woke, she fell back to sleep again.

Aurora was alone when she finally rose. The sun was glaring through the hospital window, illuminating the little specks of dust that flowed gently towards the ground. Sitting up with a groan of resentment Aurora lifted her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes.

"_Fuck! You bastard!_" She cursed with a hiss as her hands came in contact with her tender face. Her right cheekbone ached and the underneath of her eye felt as if she were prodding the skin with tiny sewing needles.

Anger rushed through her along with the memories of last night. Sabini had done this to them and then out of no where came a man, a man she had never seen before. Aurora had no recollection of how they got to the hospital or if Tommy made it here with her but she remembered Polly's voice, lulling her to sleep, reassuring her everything was ok. Polly had told her Tommy was fine yet Aurora didn't know if it was said for her sake or Tommy was in fact fine. Aurora trusted Polly yet the idea of Tommy being ok seemed ludicrous. She hadn't seen him move since the beating again, she hadn't heard him breath as she held she hand against the cold floor.

Aurora decided she couldn't wait around, she needed to see Tommy for herself and she would search the entire hospital until she found him. The thought of never waking up to see Tommy again was something Aurora couldn't bare to imagine. She needed to find him quickly and tell him just how much she loved him and how she never wanted to open her eyes and not see him next to her again.

Ignoring the way her body protested against her sudden movement Aurora flung her heavy legs over the side of the bed and gripping the sheets, slowly lured herself down until she felt the cold flooring penetrate her skin. Standing up to her full height Aurora let out a yawn and gradually began making her way over to the door. She had a few bruises, ones that would heal therefore there was no reason for any doctor or nurse to stop her from getting to Tommy and ordering her back to bed.

Opening the door Aurora peaked outside and noticing the hall was clear for now she quickly stepped out the room, closed the door and made her way down the hall, peering in every room she went past to see if Tommy occupied any of them. She didn't make it very far when she heard a voice call out to her strictly, freezing her in place. Slowly, Aurora turned around, her feet squeaking as she did so and was met by the face of her Aunt Pol.

"Where do you think you're fucking going?" Polly questioned, a smirk on her face having caught Aurora sneaking out.

"I was trying to find Tommy" Aurora replied, her eyes wide and childlike but also full of worry at the thought of Tommy being on his own in such a defenceless state.

"It's been a long night Aurora now get back in your room, you're having breakfast before you go anywhere" Polly ordered holding up the tray that held a plate of freshly buttered toast and a cup of tea.

Aurora could smell it from where she was stood, it smelt like heaven. Her stomach rumbled as her mouth salivated and nodding her head in agreement with Polly, Aurora raced back towards the room and held the door open for her aunt.

"Thank you dear" Polly chirped upon entering the room and moving past Aurora she placed the tray on the bed and pulled up a chair besides it.

Taking her place back on the bed Aurora picked up a piece of toast and shoved as much as she could in her mouth, moaning with joy as her feet swung happily back and forth.

"How did you know we were 'ere?" Aurora asked chomping down on her food, catching a trail of butter that leaked from the side of her mouth with her finger before sucking it off the digit.

"Moss, you also weren't the only ones Sabini got to. They came for Ada too last night" Polly announced causing Aurora to painfully swallow all the toast in her mouth as her blood ran cold in fear.

"_**Fuck! Is she orright?! Is she still in London?! And little Karl! Where is he?!**_" Aurora exclaimed now feeling too sick to eat. Alarms were ringing in her head, it was worse than she thought. This wasn't going to be an easy but annoying turf war, Sabini was out for blood, their blood.

"Ada's fine, shaken up but fine. Karl's perfectly ok. Ada refused to come back to Small Heath, she told me no one would scare her from her own home so we've got men watching her all day and all night to make sure this doesn't happen again" Polly explained watching Aurora's shoulders sag in relief yet the worry behind her eyes remained firmly in place.

They were all worried. War had came and gripped them by their throats, throttling them in order to get them to submit. They would never submit nor would Sabini get away with this. Polly knew Tommy would go for him soon and throw Sabini's golden crown into the fire that rose up from beneath their feet.

"What happened last night Aurora?" Polly asked picking up the cup of tea and handing it to Aurora to help her wash down the toast.

Gratefully accepted the cup and blowing into the hot liquid she took a sip before bringing it down and looking over at Polly.

"They came up from behind us while we were parking the cars. One held a gun to me head, Tommy tried to fight them...but...there were too many of 'em. Tommy didn't stand a chance, they beat him black and blue..I..was sure he was...d..dead" Aurora whimpered, tears gathering in her eyes as the image of Tommy bloodied face ran through her mind "Then Sabini came from the shadows like he was fucking god himself giving the orders to execute Tommy but that's when he appeared"

"Who? Moss?" Polly questioned folding her arms across her chest and leaning back with a frown noting the way Aurora's face crossed with confusion.

"No not Moss, it was a man I've never met before, a stranger. He had a wolf cane, I remembering it glaring into my eyes as I tried to look into the strangers face, I can't remember what he looked like, only that he spoke to me. He asked me who I was" Aurora stated trying her best to remember their saviours face yet her mind kept coming back to the wolf.

"Is there anything more you can tell me Aurora?"

"He was Irish" Aurora shrugged having gave Polly all she had left of her memories from the night before.she felt as usual as she did last night when she was unable to help protect Tommy.

An uneasy feeling hit Polly like a steam train. Aurora's words had unreasonably twisted her gut and Polly was surprised to detect a small amount of fear building up inside her. Rather than make Aurora aware of this Polly forced a smile on her face and reached for her cigarettes.

"Finish your breakfast sweetheart and then I'll take you to Tommy"

Perking up Aurora quickly reached for another slice of toast and began to eat once again, feeling her energy come back as she did so. Her need to see Tommy was growing and Aurora would do what anyone asked of her in order to see him.

Aurora was drinking the last of her tea when there was a knock on the door. Before she had the chance to call out, the door had been opened and John stepped inside appearing short winded and lost.

"What's wrong John?" Aurora frowned settling her cup down and standing up from the bed, her nerves quickly catching fire.

"It's Tommy, he's woke up but he's fookin' kickin' off! Won't let anyone come near him, made one of the nurses cry. He refuses to be treated until he knows Rora's ok. I tried telling him but he told me to fook off and get her. Please Ror come see 'im, he's doin' more damage to 'imself" John told them with a sigh making Aurora pity him. Tommy was a difficult man to deal with especially when having lost control of the current situation. Tommy didn't give up control, never and without it he was a walking grenade.

Aurora on the other hand was just delighted he was awake yet worried he was doing more damage to his injuries by kicking up a fuss about her. His care for her made her heart warm but she wasn't the priority right now, the priority was making sure he healed properly.

"Lead the way John" Aurora smiled softly walking over it him as he threw the door open again and allowed both her and Polly to slip out.

"Got you good didn't they?" John whistled with a grin pointing to Aurora's bruised face, trying to mask the anger he felt at the sight of both her and Tommy. Sabini had almost killed them in their own home. The streets of Small Heath should of been all the help they needed but the snake had wriggled itself in between the cracks and struck.

"I don't know I 'aven't seen me face yet, what's it look like?" Aurora wondered knowing it can have been too bad. The pain was tolerable despite the constant ache on her right cheek.

"Someone's imprinted their foot into the side of your face, it doesn't look too good Ror" John replied surprised to see Aurora looking up at him proudly.

"It's Sabini's, I spat in his face" Aurora chirped, her curls bouncing as she bounced on her toes like an excitable child.

Throwing his head back John let out a roar of laughter and placed his arm around Aurora's shoulders.

"Drinks on me when we leave this place" John cheered squeezing Aurora into his side, pulling her along towards the direction of Tommy's room.

They hadn't been placed too far apart but it had been enough for Tommy once he woke and saw she wasn't there by his side.   
  


"_**FUCK...OFF!**_" Aurora heard a hoarse voice call out followed by a bout of painful coughs like someone was choking on air.

"Tom...the..the erm doctor told you to calm down"

Aurora could see Arthur standing outside the door, calling inside as if he were about o face a wild bear. Surely Tommy couldn't do much damage to him laid up in bed but hearing another roar come from Tommy's mouth Arthur backed away from the room and cursed to himself.

"It's orright Arthur she's 'ere now!" John called out pointing to Aurora and turning to face them Arthur nodded his head in relief and smiled.

"Good to see you sister" he nodded taking a seat outside the room feeling a sense of peace wash over him for the first time since he arrived at the hospital.

"You too Arthur, I'd love to stay and chat but it best not to leave Tommy waiting" Aurora grimaced hearing Tommy coughing once again and without waiting for a reply she rushed into the room, unable to mask her shock as she took Tommy in for the first time.

"_Tommy_" She whimpered pitifully walking over to his bedside and pouring him a glass of water.

His form appeared distorted in a way Aurora had never seen before, not because of the injuries but because of the weak strength he had while trying to keep himself up. He had seemed to fold in on himself as the coughs ripped through him sending his muscles into a fit of spasms.

"Mouse" Tommy croaked out, his body slumping down on the bed, finally catching sight of Aurora.

Reaching around Aurora gently cupped the back of Tommy's head and sitting on the bed she carefully brought the glass to his lips, allowing him to take in the water and ease his throat.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself Thomas" Aurora stated shaking her head and pulling the glass away before swallowing the lump in her throat as she built up the courage to look at his face.

Raising his arm Tommy gently cupped her bruised cheek and ran his thumb along the footprint with a glare of disdain and madness.

"_I'll kill him_" he growled lowly, his voice cold and threatening. There was no doubt in his words, Tommy would eventually kill Sabini no matter how long it took or how many men he would have to go through to get to him.

Reaching up Aurora placed her hand over his and closing her eyes she let a loud sob slip from her lips.

"_I thought you were dead!_"

She should of felt glad he was alive but every time she tried to Aurora saw Tommy laid on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding him as he gasped for air and if that stranger hadn't of came Aurora would of been made to watch that bullet whiz through the air, straight into Tommy's head.

"Take more than a few punches to kill me mouse" Tommy humoured with a wink, the cut on his lip cracking as he gave her a smirk making Aurora let out a laugh yet she continued to cry.

"Don't joke Tommy, I was scared" she disapproved of his words yet welcomed them too. It was a good thing to see him smirk at her, to give her the same wink he did multiple times a day when no one was looking in their direction.

"Come here" Tommy ordered tugging her forwards and looking down at the bandages decorating his mid section Aurora panicked and tried to pull herself free.

"Tommy! No you're hurt" she protested wiping her tears away in the hopes he wouldn't feel the need to comfort her if she were to be upset.

"It's orright mouse"

Tightening his grip on her arms Tommy slowly lured Aurora down until she was close enough for him to wrap his arms around and bring her head into his neck. Her hair smelt like it always did, Earth, fruit, and home. Now she was here, back in his arms again Tommy would allow himself to rest momentarily. Making sure her and his family were safe was Tommy's largest priority, no plans for revenge could be moved forward until he had made sure everyone was in one piece.

"You need to let the nurse tend to you Tommy" Aurora muttered closing her eyes and sinking into him, carefully trying to avoid his injuries while making herself comfortable in his arms. Her sides ached from the angle she was sat in but Aurora didn't care, she refused to move.

"I will in bit, right now I just need you" he replied kissing her head and sighing blissfully into her hair.

"You can have me for as long as you want Tommy Tom" Aurora smiled lifting her face in order to kiss his cheek "You smell of rain, mud and blood" she added.

"Haven't had the time to bathe mouse but feel free to do it, I wouldn't mind a helping hand" Tommy winked once again, his face boyish and cheeky.

"Tommy you can barely move never mind doin' that"

"Doing what mouse?" Tommy questioned in false innocence, enjoying the way Aurora's face grew flush under his gaze.

"You know what" Aurora mumbled burying her face into his neck, shielding herself from view.

"I don't believe I do mouse"

"Mom yeah Tommy" Aurora hummed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, Tommy was certainly ok or perhaps he was just better than her at hiding his pain.

Morning became noon and noon became late afternoon. Aurora never left Tommy's side as family came and went along with nurses who were finally allowed to take care of Tommy with the orders that Aurora be made not to leave. Polly had brought them clothes, allowing them to be free from mud and blood. Aurora very carefully had also aided Tommy in washing though Tommy barely felt the wet cloth running along his skin due to Aurora's extreme reluctance in doing the job. She refused to realise that it was just him and he wasn't made of fragile glass, it was a wash after all, what harm could a cold wet cloth do?

Once he was comfortable in bed Tommy had surprised Aurora in asking for food, claiming that it felt like he had starved for days. Tommy never asked for food, he always asked her to fetch him a cigarette but never food.

A cup of tea and some toast just like Polly. Tommy had asked for whiskey but Aurora had refused. He needed something proper, something that was smoke and liquor and with him being laid up in bed Aurora was now the boss and what she said was law in that hospital room. Tommy couldn't challenge her if he couldn't get up.

Carrying the tray down the hospital halls, Aurora couldn't help but smile to herself. Despite the situation it was nice to have time with Tommy with no work and no war getting in the way. The littlest moments were what Aurora appreciated in her life. Tommy was busy building an empire yet he still always seemed to have time for her and that meant more to Aurora than any gift or token that came with his affection.

It was as Aurora turned the corner into the hall where Tommy's room was that she saw him. The first thing she noticed about the man was the wolf cane he held within his grasp. It was the cane she had seen last night meaning that the man holding it was their saviour. Aurora could now see his stern face clearly, the white mixed with grey that was his hair, the pronounced moustache on his top lip that seemed to project authority and discipline.

Aurora's footsteps slowed as she approached, she felt uncomfortable and in a way exposed to his powerful man. She didn't understand the reasoning for the unrest in her body, he had saved them after all yet the thank you resting on her tongue ceased and disappeared.

"It's you" Aurora stated, gulping nervously wishing she had never opened her mouth.

He turned to face her making Aurora slip over the edge as he assessed her with his eyes, running them up and down her form like a wolf sizing up its prey.

"Yes it is me, Aurora wasn't it?"

He had asked her for confirmation, her name rolling off his tongue but Aurora felt as if she were being mocked. Holding the tray to her chest as if it where a shield separating her from him, she slowly began approaching the stranger.

"_Yes..sir it is, M'sorry I didn't quite catch your name last night_"

Her voice was now weak and mousey, showcasing her vulnerability. Aurora was easy prey and she could see he knew that.

"Apologies are not necessary Miss Aurora, I am Major Campbell"

With a sudden force that shocked Aurora he took one of her hands and placed a kiss upon it. She flinched at the feeling of his moustache scrapping along her skin, staining her with his touch that was most unwelcome. Not wanting to cause upset Aurora placed a forced smile on her face and gently pulled her hand away, gripping the tray again until it felt as if her hand would snap it. 

"_I want to thank you..for helping Tommy and I last night...Sir_" Aurora whispered maintaining her pretence, wishing that Tommy would come out the room and save her. He couldn't, he could barely move and Aurora was all alone. The hall appeared to get darker as she glanced over his shoulder and watched the walls close in.

"It was a matter of being at the right place at the right time. I also have some business I wish to discuss with Mr Shelby" Campbell replied, a sly smirk plastering itself onto his face knowing he had successfully intimidated the little creature in front of him.

"_I'd be..happy to show you to his room, it's just down this hall_" Aurora pointed out, gesturing with her tray.

Standing to the side, Major Campbell lifting his top hat and nodded politely.

"Lead the way"

"So Mr Shelby, may I ask why you were with him last night?" Campbell enquired, his arms rubbing against Aurora's as they walked.

It was a strange question to ask, one that Aurora would answer in order to keep peace. He was a man of the law after all, perhaps he was just trying to help.

"We were on our way back 'ome" she vaguely answered, her voice regaining control as she took back the small bit of power she had lost.

"You and him are together? A sweet girl like you with a man like Thomas Shelby?" Campbell stated attempting to give Aurora an alluring smile. He was trying to be charming yet Aurora could see it was nothing short of fake.

"Yes for a while now, he's a good man" Aurora bit back unamused by the judgment in his tone.

"And Thomas, he loves you does he?" Another bark of laughter. He wasn't trying to be genuine, she was truly being mocked. If anyone came across them they would think this a normal pleasant conversation but if they truly looked they would see the uncomfortable look in Aurora's eyes and the predatory look in his own.

Aurora didn't know how to answer because she truly didn't know the answer. She knew Tommy cared for her but did he love her like she loved him?

He expressed it in every way yet had never said the words. The words weren't as important as actions but there was a part of Aurora that wished to hear them, to know she was loved by him.

"I don't know Sir, you would 'ave to ask him, we're 'ere now I'll tell him you've came to visit" Aurora shrugged with a smile as she came to a stop outside of Tommy's room.

She made to move and open the door when the wolf cane was cracked down against the floor almost hitting her feet.

"Would you mind staying here? I'd like to have a word in private with your fella" Campbell enquired, his face losing its sternness and becoming soft. If Aurora didn't know any better she'd think he was about to reach out and pet her like a pup.

Gladly separating her distance from the man Aurora took a few steps back and placed her back firmly against the wall.

"No Sir, please go in" Aurora shook her head hoping she hadn't made a mistake in letting this man in a room with Tommy when he was in such a state.

"Thank you" Tipping his hat in gratitude Campbell slowly opened Tommy's door and walked inside, closing it shut before Aurora had the chance to see Tommy.

Aurora waited....and waited.

Minutes seemed to last hours as she waited for the strange Major Campbell to exit out of Tommy's room, allowing her to escape inside. There was something about the man that just didn't sit right with Aurora. He appeared to be a man with an ulterior motive. The man was hard to read making it almost impossible for Aurora to figure out what he was up to, hopefully Tommy would know, Tommy could read people.

Tommy's breakfast was cold by the time the door opened once again. Aurora felt bad that Tommy was hungry and the food she had got would no longer be edible, she would go get some more as soon as she had checked he was alright.

Aurora watched as Major Campbell stepped to the side and turned to look at him, that predatory grin back on his face.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting Miss Aurora, please do come in" he apologised placing his hand against his heart, his face a false mask of guilt.

"Thank you" Aurora chirped with a smile as she walked towards the door.

She could see Tommy now. He was struggling to hold himself up, his breaths coming out sharp and deep as the blueness of his eyes turned dark. Tommy was furious and the look he sent her made a shiver run down her spine yet his anger was not directed at her.

Just as Aurora went to step inside Campbell slammed his cane down in front of her once again and turned to Tommy with a smirk.

"You ought to keep an eye on this sweet girl of yours Mr Shelby, you never know when someone might come and take her from your side. Thank you for greeting me so graciously my dear, I'll take my leave now"

Placing his hand on Aurora's lower back he removed the cane from her feet and lightly pushed her into the room before closing the door behind him and disappearing from sight as if he had been a ghost.

"Tommy are you orright?!" Aurora exclaimed running towards him and placing the tray on the chair she sat on the bed and looked down at him, her eyebrows creased worry.

"_**Fuck!**_" Tommy cursed, his hand gripping her hip harshly. He was struggling to breathe, panicking as he looked her over "Did he touch you mouse? Did he fuckin' touch you?"

"Calm down Tommy it's ok, m'fine. I thanked him for saving us" Aurora smiled slightly gently shushing him and kissing his head but Tommy would not be calmed.

"_**He didn't fuckin' save us mouse! That man....THAT MAN! Is fuckin' evil**_"

Turning her head to face the door Aurora felt sick at the thought of Campbell appearing again yet she was also confused.

Why would such an evil man save them?

"_Tommy?_"

Reaching up Tommy gripped Aurora's chin and turning her head to face him, he sent her a warning look.

"_**Stay away from that man mouse, don't let him fuckin' approach you! Don't let him anywhere near you, do you understand?!**_" He barked allowing his mask of anger to fade and be replaced with fear, fear for her.

"_I do Tommy, I won't let him near me I swear_" Aurora nodded with a whisper prying his fingers from her skin, worried that he was about to lose control and hurt himself further by losing his breath as choking on the air around him. He was exerting himself far too much. She knew he was in a difficult situation but it would only become more difficult if he didn't heal.

Letting out a sigh Tommy cupped the back of Aurora's head and brought it down onto his.

"_I won't let him have you_"

"_I know my love_" Aurora whispered back placing her lips against his and her hands gently on his shoulders.  
  


"We can't stay 'ere mouse" Tommy announced, his arms refusing to unwrap themselves from her body despite the pain he felt.

"I know" Aurora agreed surprising Tommy who expected her to disagree.

Aurora knew Tommy was right. They were at risk in the hospital and with the length of the list Tommy had of people who wanted him dead it wouldn't shock Aurora if one of them walked through the door and succeeded in killing him.

"Sitting fuckin' ducks mouse" he grumbled with a cold laugh. If he wasn't safe in the hospital than neither was Aurora and she would never leave his side so him being here put his mouse in danger. Tommy needed to get her out.

"What do you suppose we do Tom?" Aurora questioned already knowing the answer. She was merely waiting for Tommy to come up with a plan.

"We're getting out of 'ere and goin' to Charlie's yard" Tommy stated groaning in pain as he finally managed to pull himself up into a sitting position.

"Why Charlie's yard Tommy?"

"I need to get to Camden Town" he wheezed holding onto Aurora for support feeling his body threatening to collapse.

"Why, what's in Camden Town?" Placing her hand on his back, Aurora got up from the bed and began helping Tommy lift himself up off it. Her heart was pounding as she did all she could to support his weight.

"A way mouse, it's time for the war to begin"


	54. White Mare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a simple chapter with no drama I’m afraid. I thought you guys might want one before the drama happens

Aurora was walking with purpose through the streets of Small Heath, her hands tightly gripping the key to Tommy's car. She moved as quickly as possible, not wanting to leave Tommy at the hospital on his own for too long. He had a gun with him, perhaps he could shoot one or two of them but it wouldn't be enough. Tommy had sent her to get the car and come back for him. Her rules were to be not seen by anyone, not even the family. If they found out of Tommy's plan some of them would convince Aurora not to help him go through with it, particularly Polly. His mouse was easily persuaded at times, plus with the looming threat of Sabini he also didn't want Aurora out there alone which is why upon her head rested Tommy's crown. He had placed it there with her curls tucked up inside for added protection telling her to take whoever's eyes she had to and run without looking back until she made it home.

Aurora, luckily hadn't been given the opportunity to use the cap yet. The streets were dark and quiet, void of any life except from the occasional drunk man making his way home from the pub. The hour was getting late and time was of the essence as both Tommy and Aurora needed Tommy on his way before daylight broke through. She was wary about him going especially when he was at his weakest, it was too dangerous but Aurora believed in Tommy, she believed in his words and if Tommy said there was a way to get to Sabini then there was a way.

Tommy's car was in the next street, Aurora was so close, she couldn't fail now. If someone happened to come upon on her, Aurora was certain she would charge them whether she liked them or not. As she neared the corner leading into the street Aurora slipped off her shoes and held them in her hand before reaching up and lowering Tommy's cap down on her face with the other hand. She was certain no one could make out her features now especially in the dark or hear her footsteps approaching. The gravel along with small shards of broken glass nipped at her heels but Aurora ignored the irritating pain building within her feet and continued sneaking her way down the street, her back placed firmly against the wall, hiding her within the shadows of night. It was easier to sneak down here, there were no houses, only factories and with work having finished an hour or two before, it was unlikely that Aurora would be seen.

Aurora decided to run the last few steps and taking a peak around the corner she saw both their cars, still in their places without a scratch on them. She thought Sabini might have came and took them or set them alight but it didn't appear to be his way of doing things, Sabini was after the big fish. She stayed on the corner momentarily and scanned the area, squinting into the dark for threats, for the gleam of silver to catch her eyes before a gun could be placed at her head.

Slowly and surely, Aurora began to tip toe towards Tommy's car and as soon as she felt exterior brushing against her fingers she rushed to unlock the car door and jumped in, releasing the breath she didn't know she had been holding. Aurora didn't wait around for anyone to sneak up on her. Pushing the ignition button she felt the car come to life underneath her, filling Aurora with a sense of relief and gripping the wheel she reversed the car and disappeared as quickly as she had arrived.

"_I told him to wait_" she grumbled to herself spotting Tommy outside the hospital, leaning against the wall while he attempted to have a cigarette without falling over.

Bringing the car to a stop Aurora got out and shook her head at him in disapproval. He was a bigger target stood outside the hospital than in it.

"Tommy you should 'ave stayed in bed 'til I got 'ere" Aurora stated coming to stand by his side and taking the cigarette from his mouth she threw it far from them. Reaching for Tommy's cap Aurora took it off, allowing her curls to fall down her back and leaning up she placed Tommy's crown firmly back on his head.

"And waste more time mouse? Come on, help me to the fuckin' car" Tommy bit out grinding his teeth together in agony as Aurora leaned down and wrapped one arm around his waist, allowing Tommy to wrap his arms around her shoulders to support himself more.

"Being in pain doesn't bring out your best side does it?" Aurora rolled her eyes trying her hardest to carefully keep Tommy balanced.

"Fuck off!" Tommy chuckled deeply ruffling up her hair in a playful manner. Aurora was about to elbow him back like she always did but stopped short when she remembered the condition he was in. It wouldn't be wise for her to break him further, he'd never let her forget it.

"Careful Tommy, you don't want me to boot you in the shin" she warned knowing she would never go through with it but still, Aurora would have the warning heard.

The walk to the car seemed to take them forever. Aurora felt guilty, she hadn't been able to get Tommy over to the car and into it without causing him further pain. Every move she made seemed to have him gritting his teeth to stop the yells of agony and frustration from escaping. He had thanked her once he was settled in his seat yet Aurora continued to feel as if she weren't being of any help. Now all she needed to do was deliver him to Charlie's yard like he was precious cargo and ship him to London where she wouldn't know if he'd come home to her or not. It was worrying but it needed to be done.

"I phoned your Dad while you were gone" Tommy stated watching Aurora sharply turn her head towards him before quickly turning back to the road.

"Why?" She questioned in curiosity suddenly remembering that she hadn't spoken to her parents since she had came back to Small Heath.

"I thought it best if you went home for a few days, your family are worried about you" Tommy informed her knowing it was time she made up with her Father and him being in London was the perfect opportunity for her to do so plus Tommy felt more at ease knowing she'd be under the watchful eyes of her parents.

It would only be for a few days and then he would be back by her side.

"Suppose it's for the best like you said. I don't like remaining at odds with me Dad" Aurora shrugged with a smile. She always missed her family while she was in Small Heath whether they had argued with her or not. Aurora also missed the hours she spent in silence at the office, she missed working.

"I'll come get you, right after London" Tommy reassured her, relief washing over him. He had expected her to argue against the idea, she could be stubborn at times particularly when she felt as if she were being pushed into doing something.

"When's that?" Aurora asked, excitement building up at the thought of reuniting with him in Middlesbrough even thought he hadn't left yet. She liked the privacy her Middlesbrough home gave them. Being with the Shelby's was fun but sometimes she just wanted it to be her and Tommy for a moment.

"Not to worry mouse, I'll be back before Polly's birthday"

It was half a lie. Tommy did want to make it back home to Aurora but he couldn't do so if he were to be dead. He wouldn't say it out loud to her, he knew it would only bring her nightmares while she was alone in that small house of hers. Tommy didn't need Bill to be creeping into his mouse's dreams and filling her head with shit.

"Ok, I'll go once I make sure you're safely on your way" Aurora nodded, pleased with his words, a phantom smell of her Mam's cooking filling her nostrils making Aurora's stomach growl in need. She hadn't ate since Polly had brought her some toast and Aurora needed nothing more than food and sleep.

"Good....don't go wondering mouse, just because it's your home doesn't mean it's safe" Tommy warned giving her a pointed look but there would be no need in it, Aurora knew how dangerous it was for them all.

"I won't Tommy, m'going 'ome to work until you get back" Aurora responded tapping her hands against the wheel as she gave him a charming smile.

The drive to Charlie's yard seemed to take less time than it did getting Tommy into the car. Aurora put a mask over her nervousness before Tommy could see the faintest glimpse of it.

"We're here Tommy" Aurora announced with a hard gulp as Tommy woke up from the slumber he had just fallen into.

Silently, he reached into the fold of his coat and took out his gun. Making sure it was fully loaded he let out a sigh and offered it to Aurora.

"You don't have a gun in your house, I've checked. Take it mouse" Tommy grunted with a painful cough, forcing the gun into Aurora's hand who looked at it with wides eyes, reluctant to hold it.

"Tommy....I don't want it" she shook her head adamantly, not liking the feeling of it within her hands. It didn't make her feel safe or powerful, it made her feel scared.

"Whether you want it or not mouse you're fuckin' takin' it. Lets hope you don't need to use it ey?" Tommy gave Aurora his best glare and rather than cower she threw him her own glare, challenging him as her nostrils flared.

"Fine I'll take the gun Thomas...thank you" Aurora growled before throwing the gun in the back of the car and opening the drivers side door.

Getting out Aurora walked round to Tommy's side and opened the door for him. Once again wrapping her arm around his waist she slowly began to help him out the car, ignoring the childish voice in her head that told her to let him do it himself.

Once his feet were firmly placed on the ground Tommy brought his hands up to cup Aurora's face and resting his head against hers he let out a small moan of pain.

"Roses" Tommy muttered pressing his lips against hers.

"Hmmm?" Aurora hummed wanting to wrap her arms around him, instead she lightly gripped his coat and held on.

"I'll bring you roses, you can place 'em in that ugly vase you love so much"

Letting out a laugh, Aurora kissed him again, once on his lip and once on the corner of his mouth.

"Bring me a vase too and I'll let you smash the other"

Wrapping his arms around her, Tommy pulled Aurora into him and buried his face in her her, taking her in one last time just incase he never made it home.

"It's a deal mouse" he let his lips linger against the side of her head for a long moment before pulling back and laying his eyes upon the beauty standing in front of him who stared back at him with a love he truly didn't deserve but longed to keep hold of.

"Come on Tommy I'll help you get in" Aurora smiled softly going to wrap her arm around him again only for him to grab her hand. Lifting it up to his face he placed a kiss on her fingers.

"It's orright mouse, I can make it from 'ere. Get in the car and get home for me, the open road is the safest place for you to be right now" Tommy assured Aurora as he reluctantly let go of her hand and giving her one last smile he began making his way over to the gates.

"Will you phone me when you get there Tommy? I'll be at 'ome or in me office" Aurora asked in a begging manner. There would be no rest for her until she knew he was safe.

"Be waitin' by the phone mouse" he called back and leaning against the car in relief Aurora watched Tommy disappear through the gates and into the misty darkness.

Aurora waited for a few minutes to make sure he was gone and hadn't done anything to hurt himself before turning away from Charlie's yard and getting into Tommy's car to begin the journey back home.

Firm knocks on the front door woke William from his peaceful sleep that morning. It was still dark outside and the fire in the room had long since went out, leaving the house in a pit of blackness. It was too dark for visitors and William was too tired. With a grunt he folded his pillow around his head and turned onto his side.

"_**DAD! MAM!**_"

William heard a voice shout out, muffled by his pillow yet it was there nonetheless and he had heard it clearly.

"_Will....is that..Rora?_" His wife mumbled beside him, her sleep interrupted by the calls of her child.

"_**OPEN THE DOOR M'FUCKING FREEZING!**_"

"It certainly is" William chuckled with a yawn and pulling the blanket away from his form he got up from the bed and allowed the icy air to seep into his blood causing a chill to run down his spine.

As William made his way through the house he softly smiled, grateful that Tommy had somehow convinced Aurora to come home. He was expecting her to refuse after the way he had treated her. William never often felt ashamed for the things he said or did but this time he was. The thought of losing his child had caused William to push her further away with spiteful words.

"**Anyone home?!**" Aurora demanded, her voice now echoing down the hall from outside. William was sure that by now the poor girl's knuckles would be sore.

"I'm coming Aurora!" He called back approaching the front door where he quickly turned the key and unchained the lock.  
  


Throwing the door open he saw Aurora stood bouncing on her toes, her body trembling violently. Her nose was red and her hands were pressed against her mouth as she attempted to warm them up by blowing hot air onto them.

Lifting her head to look at her Dad Aurora smiled brightly.

"Morning Dad!" She chirped happily stepping through the doors and into his arms.

"Morning my love" he laughed warmly, relieved that her anger towards him had been replaced by the warmth of her heart and the kindness in her soul.

Taking hold of her arms, William pulled away to look at her, his eyes growing black with rage as he did so. Even in the dark he could see the bruising upon her delicate skin, the imprint of Sabini's shoe upon her cheek. William wanted him dead, his ashes buried deep within the earth and his heart ripped from his chest.

Aurora could feel her Dad's eyes resting upon her bruises and pulling away from his hold she turned and locked the door behind her.

"Don't worry Dad we will 'ave our day with Sabini but for now m'tired and need nothing more than to sleep" Aurora yawned still smiling brightly at him.

"Come on, your room is always ready for you" William stated wrapping his arm around her shoulder and guiding her towards the stairs.

Together they began making their way up the stairs, both exhausted yet glad to be near one another again.

"Aurora, I was wrong...." William started, intent on apologising for his actions only to be interrupted by Aurora who squeezed his hand.

"Don't Dad, it's orright, there's nothing to apologise for"

Once they had reached the top of the stairs Aurora turned around and gave her Dad another hug.

"Goodnight Dad" Giving him a nod of her head Aurora let out another yawn and started making her way to her bedroom, readying herself to flop down on the bed and get away from the world for just a moment.

"Goodnight Darling"

Aurora could feel the bacon repeating on her as she walked through the office doors the very same morning. Her Mam had over feed her and Aurora had been greedy enough to stuff her face until her body could hold no more. Eggs, bacon, sausage and cake filled out Aurora's stomach leaving no room for a nice cup of tea. She didn't regret it, Aurora knew she would be hungry again within the next hour and ready to eat whatever she could find. She just hoped no one had been in her office and took the sweets from her desk.

"Good morning!" Aurora cheered to each worker as she made her way towards her office.

Despite the lack of sleep Aurora was extremely happy and grateful to see the faces she missed each time she was away from home.

Through the glass of her office door Aurora could see a large pile of papers. She hadn't been gone for long but Aurora could see she had a lot of work to do, work she would enjoy doing in the silence of her office.

"There's a lot of work to be done, I won't be taking any calls until midday. If anyone phones before then write down the number and I'll be sure to phone back. Also I need one of you to go to The White Tulip and bring me the stock sheets along with the clubs diary. I've been informed our stock is running too low along with the overall income and I want to know why. If the numbers aren't adding up someone there is taking and they need to be dealt with, thank you" Aurora ordered over her shoulder as she reached her office door and unlocked it before slipping inside and disappearing from sight.

Someone was taking from the club. Aurora could see from the ink spillages on the pages that the books were been edited. Whoever was doing it were not that smart in covering their tracks, it almost seemed like they were wanting to be caught. Aurora wouldn't mention anything to her Dad or Tommy, it would be best for her to deal with the issue kindly, she didn't want anyone blinded or left without hands.

It was as Aurora slammed the club diary closed that her office door got threw open, banging against the wall with a loud thud. Looking up from her desk, annoyed at being bothered Aurora saw Jane marching towards her looking extremely pissed. Aurora held in a laugh as she pictured the steam coming from Jane's ears.

"Ello Janey" Aurora grinned reaching for the whiskey bottle that rested on her desk. Something inside told her that she would need a drink.

"**You need to do somethin' about that horrid beast of yours!**" Jane snapped baring her teeth like some wild dog hungry for flesh, her flesh.

"Now Jane I thought you and Tommy were gettin' along" Aurora humoured with a snort, pouring herself a drink that she quickly threw back, her throat burning as she did so.

"**M'not talking 'bout Thomas! It's that bloody horse you got without telling me! I thought the stable was for the children and their horses but I can't take them there now because that bloody beast wants to kill them, nearly bit off Warren's arm it did**" Jane continued to rage, slamming her hands down on Aurora's desk.

"I 'ave a horse?......at the....stable?" Aurora questioned in confusion, a frown coming upon her face as she stared at her sister in disbelief.

"**Christ! Are you that simple Aurora?!**"

Shaking her head in offence Aurora smiled tightly at her sister and stood up from her seat.

"No M'not Jane, I will go deal with that _beast_ of mine" Aurora responded with a sigh gathering up her papers and placing them in a neat pile at the side of her desk.

"Thank you" Jane muttered turning away from Aurora and heading back towards the door "Welcome home Ror"

"Yeah...great to be back Jane" Aurora grumbled slipping her shoes back onto her feet and grabbing her coat off the chair.

"_Well fuck me she was right!_" Aurora whispered to herself as she looked over into the field surrounding the stable.

There in all her glory was a beautiful white mare. Her whole form was the purest of white except for the dark diamond shaped mark upon her nose. She was of considerable size and Aurora could see why Jane was wary and upset. This wasn't Aurora's horse in fact how she had got here Aurora didn't know but she was excited yet also saddened as the mare came more into view the closer Aurora got.

It was quite clear that the mare had been neglected and abandoned for quite some time. Despite being large the poor horse was skinny and fragile with the smallest growth within her stomach making up some of the weight that was barely there. Her mane and tail were mattered in dirt and her hooves were untrimmed and beginning to curl. Taking in the way she moved Aurora could see the hooves were causing a serious amount of discomfort.

"_Oh me poor girl_" Aurora whimpered, her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

How anyone could be so cruel to treat a beautiful animal in such a way Aurora would never understand.

Approaching the mare Aurora softly began to hum, making her aware of her presence without startling the poor thing. As the mare turned and looked at Aurora, Aurora placed a smile on her face.

"_Hey there lovely, how did you get 'ere?_" She whispered calmly knowing Jane had most likely screamed at the horse and made the situation worse.

Once Aurora was a foot or two away from the mare she came to a stop and holding eye contact Aurora slowly lifted her hand and reached out, waiting patiently to be approached. Aurora had spent a lot of her life learning how to read horses and knew when to approach and when not to. The mare was curious of Aurora and quite standoffish but showed no signs of anger. It appeared to Aurora that the mare was seemingly trying to protect something.

"_Come sweetheart, I won't hurt you. M'ere to help, a friend. Will you let me be your friend?_"

The softness and gentle tone of Aurora's voice seemed to do the trick as the mare finally approached Aurora and let her nose brush against the inside of her hand.

"There we go, aren't you a beautiful girl?" Aurora cooed running her hand up the mares nose, overjoyed at the prospect of having a new horse to care for. Aurora swore she wouldn't have another but how could she turn away such a sweet face.

Taking a few steps back Aurora tried to see if the mare would follow her which she did with absolute caution, Aurora was a stranger after all.

"_Let's go get you some food and water before we sort out those terrible hooves of yours. I'll 'ave you runnin' around in no time my sweet_"

Aurora let out a giggle as the mare appeared to nod in agreement, happy at the thought of food and comfort.

"Curly is goin' to love you I know it! And just til Tommy finds out we've got a new child he'll be so pleased!"

Aurora would take the mare with her back to Small Heath where she would receive the best care. Curly was incredible when it came to horses and his sweet whispers would bring the poor mare much comfort.

"What do I even call you?" Aurora wondered more to herself than the horse. Surely she already had a name but the mare could not speak to Aurora to tell her.

As they walked towards the stables Aurora began thinking of names, arguing with herself in quiet, fighting over what was best and what was not. It needed to be simple but beautiful and fitting.

"_Lithe, m'going to call you Lithe_" Aurora smiled turning back to look at the mare "_It's perfect_"

Aurora was too lost in happiness to notice the figure peering in from the trees leading up from the gravel road by the stable. 

He watched her with interest taking in innocence of her face and the warmth of her golden eyes. She was different from the last one, beautiful, yet not as beautiful. He had read about her, he knew what she was. A pikey, a Gypsy just the same as Thomas Shelby. She was filth, dragged up from the road and brought into a life of money and power but there was not enough money or power to change where she came from or change what she was.

With a snarl of disgust the man gripped harshly onto the head of his wolf cane and disappeared back into the trees.

Thomas Shelby would soon know just how easy it was for Campbell to get to him and he would start with his little golden eyed lass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lithe - thin, supple, and graceful


	55. Roses

Four days had passed since Aurora last saw Tommy disappear through the gates of Charlie's yard.

Four days until she finally received the call she had been wanting more than anything.

"Are you home?" Was the first thing that came out of Tommy's mouth and Aurora couldn't help but snort believing Tommy to damaged his head more than she thought.

"No Tommy, this is Mary........course I made it 'ome!" She barked with laughter as she used a cloth to wipe away the dust that was building up on the phone table.

Aurora had forgotten about her house completely and had spent her days taking care of Lithe who's character was growing more and more each day. The mare was a lady, graceful, kind and pleasant. She was now able to walk and run for as long as she pleased without pain and slowly she was beginning to eat more. It would take time for her to fill out completely but Aurora was impressed with the progress Lithe had made so far. Once she had left the stable this morning Aurora came to the conclusion that she could no longer put up with the state of her home and had decided to spend the rest of the day cleaning and moving the furniture around.

"Do you have the gun in the house?" Tommy pressed on, ignoring her comment, his voice serious and demanding. When Aurora had tossed the gun into the back of the car Tommy believed it would stay there, never to be picked up or used by Aurora to keep herself safe.

"Yes Tom, it's in the bedroom" she answered weakly expecting a scolding of some sort followed by wise words of advice that always came from Tommy's lips.

"Keep it with you at all times mouse, what use is it in the bedroom when you're not in it?" The sarcasm dripped from his tongue and Aurora could see him rolling his eyes at her, questioning her intelligence.

"Yes captain......how are you feeling Tommy?" Aurora questioned her voice going from firm to soft in an instant. She could hear from the small grunts that slipped out every so often that he was still in pain. It would take a few weeks for Tommy to heal, perhaps even more if he continued acting like he was fine.

"Gettin' there mouse" Tommy grunted after a moment of silence, a cough making its way up his throat.

"Tommy it's been a few days...just be careful ok, don't strain yourself too much" Aurora sighed wishing she could be there to watch over his health. Curly would look after Tommy, she didn't doubt him but Curly would believe Tommy's every word and if Tommy told him he no longer needed treatment then Curly wouldn't question it.

"What would you say to a house 'ere in London?" Tommy questioned coming off the topic of his health knowing the mouse wouldn't be the first one to let it go.

"I'd say no, Small Heath and Middlesbrough are my only homes. I've never been to London, heard it's too busy. May I ask why a house in London? Wanting to be closer to the enemy love?" Aurora humoured, secretly hoping he hadn't already purchased a house. Aurora couldn't live in London there were too many people and the constant noise of cars driving through the streets every hour of the day would drive her demented.

"Maybe you'll change you mind once you visit"

"You planning on takin' me to London Tom" Aurora smiled knowing he was smirking at the burst of excitement in her voice. She didn't want to live there but Aurora would like to visit even if it were to be only once in her life.

"Soon, after I've cleared the shit up. Listen mouse m'running late to a meetin'. I'll be home soon, stay put" Tommy shot out putting down the phone before he could hear Aurora's reply.

"Ok Tom, I love you" she spoke through the phone and realising it was only her there Aurora slowly put the phone back in place and left the hall to continue cleaning, her heart feeling lighter and more peaceful knowing Tommy had made it.

The day passed very slowly for Aurora. The house had taken longer than she thought and by the time she was free to visit Lithe, night had already fallen. Aurora was tired and knowing the mare would be just fine for one day Aurora decided to retire to bed after a cup of tea and prepare herself for an early morning. She wished Tommy would phone again, she wanted to tell him about Lithe, most of all Aurora needed him to prepare the stables for a new comer. There was no reason to keep Lithe here especially when Aurora wasn't here herself most of the time.

Aurora believed she had received her wish when the the phone began to ring early in the morning. She had ignored it the first few times, thinking it too early for calls but the person on the receiving end refused to give up. The phone rang a total of four times before Aurora finally wiped the sleep from her eyes and stumbled her way onto the landing and down the stairs.

It wasn't the Shelby she had been wanting but it was a Shelby nonetheless. The tone of his voice sent a stream of worry through Aurora and suddenly she was no longer tired.

"I didn't know who else to talk to" Arthur muttered weakly, his breathing coming out ragged, he was exhausted and the sniffles that followed showed Aurora that her brother had been crying.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Aurora frowned as she tried to make her voice as soft and comforting as she could.

"Can't sleep...every time I close me eyes..I have the same fookin' dream. It won't get out me fookin' head"

Aurora could hear him slapping his hand against the side of his temple like he often did when he was upset. Aurora knew all to well what it was like to be haunted by the same dream every night with no escape. Arthur was now turning to her for comfort, for someone to listen to him instead of brushing away his problems like they never existed.

"What 'appens in the dream Arthur?" Aurora asked cautiously. Arthur opened up a lot more easier than Tommy but Aurora didn't want to push him too far and have him snap.

"M'back in France and m'standing on a large field of smoke. I can hear guns ringing out around me but I'm alone, there's no one there except me. M'so fookin' scared that I turn and run from the firing as fast as I can. I can hear them calling out to me through the smoke

'Get back 'ere soldier!'

'**Get back 'ere!**'

Like a coward I continue fookin' runnin'. I can feel the mud starting to seep in me boots, pulling me down into the earth. I try to fight against it, I can't go back! But no matter how much I try to run the mud gets higher and higher until there's nothin' but me head. It's pouring into me mouth as I gasp for air. I can't breathe Rora! I can't fookin breathe!

That's when I see him.

Tommy stood in front of me, lookin' down at me, his eyes black and empty.

Through my last breaths I call out to him 'help me brother! Please help me brother! I can't breathe!'

And just as the earth swallows me completely I get to watch him walk away, leaving me to die"

Arthur was crying again, weeping through the phone as he recalled his nightmare to Aurora who was at a lost on what to do to help Arthur. She couldn't take away his dreams, she couldn't take away France from him. The men who fought would forever be haunted by what they experienced and what they saw during their time fighting in the war. Aurora would never understand what it felt like, she was a child at home, she wasn't on the front lines risking her life day in and day out. Aurora felt a great pity for the men in her life yet they didn't need her pity, they needed sleep and rest from their own minds.

"_You need help Arthur. Have you been to see a doctor?_" Aurora whispered not trusting herself to not cry with him.

"Do you know what they do to mad men Rora? They'll lock me up for good" A cold hopeless laugh escaped Arthur. No doctor would help him, he had seen first hand how some soldiers were treated after coming home.

"A struggling man isn't a mad man Arthur. You're not mad, you are just....struggling and there's nothin' wrong with that despite what Tommy tells you" Aurora told him hoping Arthur would believe her words. Tommy's whispers to him weren't doing any good. Arthur couldn't just snap out of it and move on, he needed guidance, care and reassurance. He wasn't as strong as his brothers but that didn't make him weak. Aurora understood that Tommy didn't want his brother to fall apart yet his way of dealing with it wasn't right for Arthur.   
  
  


"Thank you sister, when are you comin' home?"

Arthur had stopped crying now and the sobs that once wracked his body were now replaced by yawns.

"Soon as Tommy's back and then we can talk, see if I can help you, yeah?" It's all Aurora could offer him for the time being until she found a solution that would help Arthur without Tommy's involvement. It was best she dealt with Arthur and not him.

"Yeah....goodnight sister" Arthur muttered with a sigh of relief, his heart no longer pounding out his chest in fright.

"Goodnight Arthur, there's some good whiskey hidden under Tommy's bed, take it" Aurora offered. The drink was there to soothe her on occasion so maybe it could be of use to Arthur.

"Orright thank you! Bye sister!" Arthur chuckled causing Aurora to smile, at least she had made him laugh even if it was for a second.

"Bye Arthur"

Aurora was now wide awake and knowing it would be end in a failed effort she decided not to go back to bed once she had said her goodbyes to Arthur. Turning the lights on in the house she moved towards the kitchen, squinting as her eyes tried to get used to the light. Aurora didn't mind the early morning, it would give her plenty of time to catch up on work before her Dad's head exploded and with Tommy not being there to distract her Aurora could sit down and focus. She just hoped Jane didn't visit again.

Aurora was sat in her office by seven, humming to herself as she updated her diary. There was no one in the building except Aurora and her thoughts along with a photograph of Tommy which now rested upon her desk. Her cup of tea rested at the side of her right arm along with a glass and a bottle of whiskey just in case she needed it in order to continue working. Everything was perfect and Aurora was happy, working for Tommy wasn't as daunting as people may have originally thought.

Aurora was still feeling happy when her Dad walked into her office two hours later with another cup of tea in his hand.

"Good morning love, thought you might want another cuppa" William smiled approaching her desk and taking in Aurora's already wild curls he placed the cup down and sat across from her.

"Ta Dad, I was needing one" Aurora nodded gratefully looking up from her work and sitting back in her chair to stare at her Dad.

"I know that look, what's troubling you?" William frowned watching Aurora twiddle with the necklace Tommy had gifted her for her birthday. She was never without it now and rather than bite down on her thumb nails, Aurora now played with the necklace instead when she was worried, nervous or upset.

"You don't have to talk about it Dad but you fought in the war and I don't know who else to ask...but what do you do to cope with it all? How do you put up with the nightmares?" Aurora questioned feeling a sense of guilt for overstepping. No man liked to talk of war.

"I work" he answered plainly with a shrug making Aurora sigh and run her hands down her face. She didn't like the answer he had gave her, it was the same answer she'd get from Tommy.

"Tommy does that too but Arthur, Arthur is different. He's goin' through a dark time right now, France, the war, it's plaguing 'im. The advice to just work isn't right for Arthur, he needs somethin' different but what it is I don't know. God I really just want to help him! And I can't because I didn't go to war" Aurora exclaimed looking up at the ceiling as she cursed to herself.

Reaching out William took Aurora's hand and squeezed it while giving her a pitiful but stern look.

"You've always wanted to help people from the day you could walk and talk but you need to understand that not everyone can be helped, not everyone can be saved. I admire your heart love, you're a good girl but sometimes that's not enough. Arthur will never recover from the war, nor will I, your brothers or any other man who fought. The war came with a cost, you cannot win everything" William explained squeezing Aurora's hand once again as her face fell. She would punish herself for not being able to help yet it was important that she took in his words. As wonderful as his child was, Aurora in the end was just a woman, like he was just a man. They didn't get to control what happened in the world, they could only help where it was possible.

"You're right Dad but that doesn't mean I'll give up trying" Aurora stated determinably trying to fill her mind with ideas for Arthur. She would write them down in a list and tick them off as if they were shopping items. Aurora wasn't sure if it would work, nevertheless it was worth a try.

"I didn't except anything less from you" William grinned letting go of Aurora's hand and getting up from his chair "I'm closing the office at three, no staying behind Aurora"

"Ok Dad" Aurora nodded watching him walk out of her office, heading in the direction of his own.

Pushing her thoughts of Arthur to the side, Aurora quickly began to work once again, fearing the three o'clock deadline. Aurora would finish, she always did but she hated having a set time, she preferred to work at her own pace and not anyone else's. Aurora dreamed of the day she would be sat in her new office, her diary becoming lesson plans and rather than having luxurious paintings on the walls she would have them decorated by the paintings of the children she taught.

By twenty past three Aurora had left the office having finished her work and made her way home. Parking her car outside her house Aurora saw Mrs Finley stood waiting with sad eyes and a nasty frown on her face as her body shielded Aurora's front door. She looked tired, her arms were stretched out along with her legs making Aurora wonder just how long she had been standing there.

Slowly getting out the car Aurora approached the gate and pushing it open she froze at the entrance and stared at Mrs Finley in concern.

"Mrs Finley are you orright?" Aurora enquired tilting her head to the side and her neighbour shifted slightly, covering her door even more.

"No I'm not alright, bloody nosey vultures kept staring when they walked past. I damn right had enough of it so here I am! Look at them staring again!" Mrs Finley bit out, glaring as some of the other neighbours across the street peeked out from behind their curtains and tried to look at Aurora's door.

Aurora was deeply confused and taking her first steps up the path she closed the gate behind her and frowned with a light smirk, amused by the usually calm woman.

"What's 'appened? Why are you blocking me door?"

Mrs Finley's eyes grew sad once again as she took in the sweet face of the girl she loved like a daughter. This would hurt her, Aurora had a delicate soul.

"_I'm so sorry dear_" Mrs Finley whispered mournfully stepping to the side causing Aurora to gasp in horror and stumble back slightly.

"_What?!_" Aurora choked out running towards Mrs Finley, her heart pounding in her ears.

There, on the door, painted in red were the words,

'Gypsy Whore'

"I was coming in from shopping when I saw it, disgusting it is! When I find out who did it I'll hang them myself!" Mrs Finley ranted wrapping an arm around Aurora who appeared completely lost.

Gypsy Whore

Aurora stared the words like a fish out of water. She could feel her body trembling the longer she looked at it. Aurora could see from the paint that continued to drip that it had been done recently but by who?

Who would do this?

Sabini?

If it was Aurora knew she was in serious danger. He had gotten too close without her knowledge and if she wasn't careful she would feel the full extent of his closeness.

"I..suppose I...better...clean it up" Aurora managed to get out reaching for her door key and shakily unlocking the door before stepping in cautiously. He could be in her house for all she knew, waiting to strike at the perfect moment.

Taking her gaze away from the paint, Aurora headed towards the kitchen where she filled a large dish with hot water and placed some rags in it. Hopefully it would be enough to clean the paint away, if not Aurora would have to paint the full door before Tommy got here.

"Here darling let me help" Mrs Finley sighed after a moment, reaching to pluck a rag from the hot water and began cleaning the door alongside Aurora who has went deadly silent. Mrs Finley could see the tears in her eyes yet she was strong and did not let them fall.

"Its ok Mrs Finley, I don't want to trouble you further" Aurora sniffled roughly scrubbing the paint away but no matter how clean the door became Aurora could still see the words in her mind.

"Oh love it's not trouble, I'm always here to help you"

"_Who would do this?_" Aurora whimpered, a single tear falling from her eye which was wiped away by Mrs Finley who wanted nothing more than to wrap the girl in her arms and shield her away from the world.

"Someone evil, someone who is not worthy of your tears. You are wonderful my dear, not cold or bitter like the person...monster who did this. Someone is trying to get to you love, do not let them torment your mind and heart, keep them guarded. The person will soon grow wary I promise you" Mrs Finley tried to reassure Aurora as she lovingly petted the girls hair.

"_Thank you Mrs Finley_"

Despite Mrs Finley's continuous reassurance Aurora was quite terrified. From that day onwards she no longer saw Tommy's gun in such a terrible way, in fact each night it rested on the pillow next to her, Tommy's pillow. It would face the door, readying itself for any intruders. Aurora also never left it at home, the gun followed her everywhere she went along with the feeling of being watched. With each passing day the feeling grew more intense and eerie, tempting Aurora to pray for Tommy's return.

Ten days Aurora counted.

Ten days since her door had been decorated.

Ten days until they finally came for her.

She could hear the hard knocks raining down on her front door as she laid in bed, Tommy's gun pressed against her chest as Aurora held on to it with all she had. Aurora decided she would not wait for them to come in, she was going to face them head on. She wouldn't be killed in her own bed, she would fight just as Tommy did.

Climbing out her bed, Aurora quietly moved to place her back against the wall and with slow quiet steps she began making her way out the room and onto the stairs, her back never leaving the wall once. Tears stung her eyes as Aurora held the gun tightly. If she missed she would be dead. Aurora had never wanted to fire a gun in her life but it seemed like she would not have the option, she would have to for the sake of her own life. Aurora wasn't ashamed to cry, she was absolutely terrified.

The front door rested but a foot away from her. The knocking had came to a stop, leaving the house in silence once again. All that could be heard was the sound of Aurora's deep breathing and the rapid pounding of her heart. Grabbing her keys from the phone table Aurora took a deep breath and finally walked towards the door until her forehead rested gently against the wood.

Placing her key in the lock, Aurora unlocked the door as slowly as she had even done before in her life.

This was it!

Her plan was to step out, her gun raised and ready to fire.

With a small yell, she yanked the door open and stepped out, screaming as her foot came to stand on something resting on the ground. Looking down Aurora saw a single red rose, it's poor petals crushed between her toes.

'I'll bring you roses'

The words rang through her head like a celebratory bell and allowing the gun to crash to the floor Aurora let out a pitiful sob and looked out into the darkness. Aurora knew she was foolish for dropping the gun but the feeling of dread that once controlled her heart had disappeared and been replaced by peace.

"_Tommy! Please say it's you_" Aurora whispered bending down to pick the freshly crushed rose.

"Who else would it be mouse?" Tommy grinned coming up from behind the wall, a bouquet of roses neatly placed within a beautiful golden vase resting in his arms "You can bring that ugly vase outside now"

Letting out a laugh Aurora stepped out into the cold and ran to the gate. Throwing it open she jumped up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck, holding on tightly as he struggled not to drop the vase.

"_You're home!_" She exclaimed with a squeal placing a series of gentle kisses on his face before burying her face into his neck with a sigh "_God m'so happy you're home Tommy_"

**Poughkeepsie, New York**

The pen moved elegantly across the page as she wrote with extreme care, taking the time to make her writing neat and pleasant. She was lost as to what to write but as the memories came crashing back she found herself lost in a sea of words. Her heart was being poured out onto the paper along with a tear of reminiscence.

"My love! Where are you?" She heard her husband call out from down the hall and hurriedly drying her eyes she swallowed the lump in her throat and blew softly on the letter, willing the ink to dry before he appeared.

"In the bedroom" she shouted back, her Irish accent coming out thick from the upset that filled her.

Folding up the paper she carefully pushed it into an envelope and sealed her secrets words of love within it.

"Grace, what are you doing?" Clive asked upon entering the bedroom and seeing his wife perched upon the chair of her vanity.

Approaching her side he bent down and squeezing her shoulders he placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"Nothing, just writing to an old friend back in England" Grace smiled gently, her hands refusing to move away from the envelope.

"I thought you left all that behind you" Clive stated knowing his wife to have kept her past bottled up inside, she refused to speak of England.

"Some friends are not worth forgetting my love" she continued to smile, hoping he would go to bed and leave her in peace.

"Perhaps you could visit them while we are in London" Clive offered kissing her cheek again before walking towards the bed and getting ready to sleep.

"_Perhaps_" Grace whispered picturing his blue eyes staring back at her through the vanity mirror. She missed those blue eyes, she missed him.

"Are you coming to bed Grace?"

Turning to look back at the man she called husband Grace shook her head.

"In a moment, I'd like to finish first"

Nodding at her words, Clive got into bed and rolled over without a care leaving Grace alone with her thoughts once again.

Grace hoped he would receive her letter. She also wonder if she would receive one back. She hadn't heard from him since he had made her aware of his decision to stay where he was.

'_Here it comes Tommy, I love you_'

'_And there it goes, Grace_'

Picking up her pen and dipping it in the ink, Grace turned the envelope over and began to write down the address of the man who would hear from her once again.

_Mr Thomas Shelby........._


	56. Boat Trip

"Beautiful isn't she?" Aurora grinned running her fingers through Lithe's now untangled mane as she looked at Tommy who was inspecting the mare.

"I thought you weren't buying no more horses mouse" Tommy pointed out finding himself moving closer towards Lithe and running his hand up her nose. Indeed she was beautiful but when Aurora had told Tommy she had a surprise for him this was the last thing he expected.

"I didn't buy her Tommy, I found her abandoned in the field. She was in such a state and I didn't want to leave her so I brought her up to the stable, got her washed, cleaned and cared for her while you were gone but she can't stay 'ere which is why I want us to take her to Small Heath. We can get her comfortable with the other horses and have Curly watch over her while we wait for the foal to arrive" Aurora explained patting Lithe's side lovingly, excitement shinning through her eyes.

"She's expecting?" Tommy whistled coming round to Aurora's side and staring down at the mare. It was too soon to tell but Tommy also felt his eyes widening slightly in the same excitement as Aurora's. He loved handling pregnant mares from being a boy. There was just something special about caring for a pregnant mare and being there during delivery, an unspoken bond occurred each time for Tommy. To him it was like receiving a new family member, a child to take care for until they were independent enough to go at life alone.

"Yes, she's due late July, a summer babe" Aurora practically squealed in delight knowing how she now wanted to spend her birthday.

She watched Tommy circle Lithe for a moment believing he couldn't possibly say no but just in case he was planning to Aurora quickly let out a sigh and frowned lightly.

"I suppose I could always leave her in Jane's care if there's no room"

"There's room" Tommy piped up joining Aurora's side again and smiled at her whilst stroking Lithe's form. Tommy always had room for another horse.

"Thank you Tommy! Curly's goin' to be so 'appy!" Aurora clapped before wrapping her arms around Tommy's waist and squeezing tightly, apologising as let out a little hiss of pain.

"Do you have a box for her mouse?" Tommy enquired, his full attention still on Lithe and the growing foal inside her.

"Yeah, round the back" Aurora nodded looking around the stable to make sure she had enough resources to get Lithe to Small Heath as smoothly as possible while making it extremely comfortable for the mare. Aurora did not yet know what Lithe was like during travel or if she had been travelling before so she would proceed with caution.

"Good, we can take her back with us tonight" Tommy stated "Go on girl, go stretch your legs"

Petting Lithe, he gave her a gentle push towards the open doors allowing her to come and go as she pleased during the day and run around the fields until she had to be placed in the box.

"We're goin' back tonight Tom?" Aurora asked trying to mask her happiness and eagerness to leave Middlesbrough. It wasn't as safe as Tommy intended it to be, there were still ways for the enemy to get to her. Aurora didn't want to let Tommy know, it would serve as his reasoning not to let her come back whenever she pleased to see her family.

"Yes, if we go tomorrow we won't make it back in time to surprise Polly at the shop" Tommy replied placing his hand on the small of Aurora's back and leading her out the stable.

"Suppose you're right. I've finished me work here so there's no reason for us to stay"

The sooner they left the sooner Aurora felt safe from those who threatened them.

"Is there another reason you're so eager to get away mouse?" Tommy asked already knowing the answer but as impatient as he was in his life he would keep it at bay for Aurora and give her the opportunity to open up.

".....no...." Aurora answered meekly, cringing inwardly knowing her small lie was far from believable. She needed to tell him.

Tommy, aware of her lie resisted the urge to roll his eyes and clenching his teeth together he looked down at Aurora who was refusing to look at him and nodded.

"Ok mouse"

'Shit! He knows M'lying" Aurora thought as she took hold of Tommy's hand and squeezed it.

Tommy took it as a sign the truth would follow soon, perhaps it would come while they were in the car back to Small Heath in the silent darkness of night.

They were back at Aurora's house for tea before they went back to get Lithe. From her seat in Tommy's car Aurora glared at her front door. If she squinted hard enough she could still see the bits of red paint she had missed at the fault of her teary eyed vision. She should have painted the door instead of avoiding looking at it for the last few days. Aurora wondered if Tommy could see it, Tommy noticed everything after all and the red appeared too vibrant against her white door.

As Aurora was stepping out the car she heard Mrs Finley's door open and looking up at the heavens she begged them to have mercy on her. The heavens of course didn't listen, they never listened not to Aurora.

"Did she tell you yet?" Mrs Finley enquired directing her attention to Tommy who followed behind Aurora as she walked through the gate.

"No still waitin' Mrs Finley" Tommy shared a knowing smirk with her while tipping his hat respectfully towards Aurora's neighbour.

"Waitin' for what Thomas?" Aurora frowned dragging his name out, her eyes darting between the pair in suspicion.

"The truth on why you don't want to stay 'ere"

Giving Tommy a blinking look Aurora froze in place and watched as he casually leaned against the metal fencing and waited for her answer.

"You know....how?"

It was no wonder Tommy didn't believe her, he already knew the truth and Aurora...well she was embarrassed to say the least.

"You didn't think I'd let you come home alone without havin' you watched, while we're at war with Sabini?" Tommy shrugged lightly, lighting the cigarette placed between his lips.

"And Mrs Finley was the one watching me?" Aurora pointed out to which Mrs Finley grinned proudly.

"I love you my dear and when Mr Shelby phoned me to ask if I could watch over you I said yes and if anything were to happen I was to get in touch with him immediately" Mrs Finley explained hoping Aurora could see her reasoning for spying on her.

"And you told him 'bout the door?" Aurora pressed now quite amused at the situation.

"Of course she did mouse and in return I sent more men up 'ere until I made the journey back. I wouldn't leave you defenceless mouse" Tommy stated. His men had told him of Aurora's terror these last few days. How she looked over her shoulder too often, how she would peer out her window into the night clutching his gun with tears welled up in her eyes. The enemy had gotten close to her again and Tommy wouldn't forgive himself for not being there to stop it. It seemed no matter what he did Aurora fell into more danger with each passing day.

"Do you know who it was?" Aurora asked him noting the way his jaw twitched in frustration.

"Not yet" Tommy felt furious at his reply. For all the protection he surrounded her with he still didn't know who had been the one to mark her door. Tommy of course had a strong guess but he wasn't certain. He would find out in the end, his enemies loved to boast in their successes. They wouldn't have the opportunity to get to Aurora again. The first time had been unexpected but the second time was on him, there would not be a third.

"It's orright Tommy, come inside for tea and we'll discuss it more" Aurora reassured him before turning back to Mrs Finley "Thank you for watchin' me Mrs Finley, you're welcome to join us"

"You two go ahead, I'm going to the pub to collect George. The man has been there all day" Mrs Finley smiled with a chuckle as she made her way towards the gate and waved at them.

"Send him my love!" Aurora called out waving dramatically with a grin knowing the state George would be in. Poor Mrs Finley, she had no clue as to what she had gotten herself in to.

"Why is it that when there's trouble you try to keep it hidden from me mouse?" Tommy asked breaking through their silence while keeping his eyes on the road.

It wasn't unusual for Tommy to be quiet but he had been too quiet this evening. Even when picking up Lithe he uttered a few words to Aurora and that was it. He didn't seem upset with her, he still gave her that charming smile of his and kissed her softly throughout tea yet whenever he wasn't smiling and she wasn't looking he would stare at her in curiosity. Aurora didn't press him, she knew better than to question Tommy so she left him to continue in his curiosity of her until he felt ready to speak. Now as they made their way back to Small Heath that time had come.

"M'sorry Tommy I try to but every time I go to say something the words get lost. I don't like to have people worry about me, I never have which is why I prefer to keep the trouble to myself. Me Granda used to say fear and worry were one of the biggest signs of weakness. You've got a lot goin' on Tommy, we're at war with Sabini, how can you focus if I can't hold up things at my end? Tommy we're together, we're partners but I also work for Shelby Company Limited and it's me job not to crack at the first signs of trouble. As a family while you're away dealing with other business it's our responsibility to keep things afloat otherwise the enemy will slowly slip through the cracks we've created" Aurora explained softly not wanting to be the cause of any upset. She appreciated his concern for her safety yet she didn't want him to keep running back and forth whenever something bad arose and not accomplish the thing he had set out to do.

What use to Tommy was she if she couldn't spend a few nights in his world alone?

"Mouse it's me..."

"Say it's your job or responsibility to protect me from everything and I'll slap you round the head" Aurora bit out cutting Tommy off who let out a bark of laughter.

"Orright mouse I won't say it" Tommy smirked in amusement at Aurora's face of seriousness which reminded him of a child trying to fight through an argument they couldn't possibly win.

"Thank you"

Leaning over Aurora kissed his cheek before peering out the back window to look at Lithe's box.

"I hope she's ok" Aurora said, her tone dripping in concern for the pregnant mare.

"We're almost home mouse she'll be fine" Tommy replied turning the car right and onto the road that led them straight towards Birmingham.   


"**What the fuck is this?**" Charlie demanded his eyes practically staring holes into the box attached to Tommy's car.

"Now now Charlie less of the hostility" Aurora laughed shutting the car door and leaning against it.

"Another horse won't ruin your business prospects will it Charlie?" Tommy jested with a large smirk of satisfaction at Charlie's snarling face.

"There's..p..plenty of room in the ss..stables Charlie" Curly spoke up from beside him, his eyes beaming with excitement as he grew desperate to see the beautiful horse Tommy had brought.

"This is my yard, not a fuckin' horse hotel" Charlie grunted giving each of them a look of annoyance "Christ sake! Get the bloody thing out 'fore Curly shits himself in excitement"

"Thank you Charlie! Come see Curly! Her name is Lithe" Aurora chirped beckoning her friend to follow her.

Charlie watched on as all three of them hurried to open up the box. Aurora let out a sigh relief once laying eyes on Lithe. The mare was calm and as graceful as ever and noticing the box was now open Lithe walked out without an issue. Looking around she took in her new surroundings before laying her eyes on Curly who was cautiously approaching her, inspecting her in the same way she was inspecting him.

"She's having a baby!" Curly all but cheered running his hands along the length of her form.

"How did you?...." Shaking her head in bafflement Aurora just giggled "Yes, due late July"

"You mean to tell me we've now got two new fuckin' horses?" Charlie huffed while also admiring the beautiful beast.

"Yes, isn't it great?" Aurora grinned brightly following behind Curly and Tommy as they began leading Lithe towards the stables.

"Let's get you settled in ey girl? Charlie pour us some drinks" Tommy called out over his shoulder leaving Charlie grumbling yet funnily he did as Tommy ordered and headed to do the drinks, basking in the momentary silence he got once they had disappeared into the stables.

After spending some time making sure Lithe was settled and checking in on the other horses after feeling guilty for not riding as often as she used to Aurora reluctantly left the stables and joined the men around the fire. The beer tasted like piss and Aurora was freezing so she wasted no time in drinking a lot of it despite the rancid taste that almost had her gagging. It didn't take long for the beautiful feeling of drunken warmth to hit her. Her cheeks were now flushed and warm and burying herself into Tommy's side she finally allowed herself to stop drinking and placed her beer mug on the ground.

Through the flickering flames of the fire Aurora looked over at the cut, a pout making its way onto her face the longer she stared.

"T..tommy..Tom Tom?" She muttered with a small hiccup pulling on the lapels of his coat.

"Yes mouse?" Tommy answered looking down at the drunk woman as she struggled to sit up. Wrapping an arm around her waist Tommy quickly steadied her and held on.

"I've...never been on a..b...boat!" Aurora declared strongly as if she were addressing the nation with life altering news.

"And would you like to mouse?" Tommy smirked holding back the laugh that threatened to escape watching Aurora nod like an eager pup. A little trip up the cut wouldn't do no harm and they could be back by the time Polly got to work.

"Very much so!" Aurora gasped, her eyes wide and buggy in delight.

Keeping his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, Tommy helped Aurora to her feet and began leading her towards the boat.

"Come on then mouse! Charlie, Curly, you comin'?" Tommy asked over Aurora's excited squeals that echoed through the night sky and pierced his eardrums.

"Fuck it, why not? Let's go Curly" Charlie shrugged following Tommy, laughing as he struggled to get an intoxicated Aurora onto the boat and in the end he gave up and threw the girl over the side and onto the wood below with a thud.

From the sound of Aurora's laughter it was clear she wasn't hurt and crawling towards the side of the boat she peeked her head up and stared at Charlie.

"Come on Charlie faster! Giddy up!" She ordered slapping her hands down repeatedly as she rocked from side to side.

"M'not a fuckin' horse love, Tommy are you sure about this? Looks like she's about to topple into the water" Charlie pointed out climbing onto the boat and pulling Aurora away from the side, a secret look of fear quickly coming across his face "Come on Aurora, I don't want to be pullin' you out the water"

"Sorry" Aurora mumbled finding herself in Tommy's arms once more and closing her eyes she buried her face into his chest and waited for the boat to move.

"It's orright Charlie, I've got her" Tommy reassured him holding her with one arm while he enjoyed a cigarette with his free hand.

"Suppose I'll go steer" Charlie sighed giving Aurora one last look before joining Curly who was readying the boat to go.

"Oooo it's movin' Tommy" Aurora laughed happily feeling the boat rumble beneath her as it came to life and began leading them down the cut.

It was a strange feeling at first, like she was swaying gently, her feet light and airy. No longer worried about falling Aurora let go of Tommy and slowly walked around the boat trying to keep her drunken feet steady so she didn't fall in the water. It seemed a lot colder on the boat nonetheless Aurora thought it had to be one of the greatest experiences of her life. She enjoyed how peacefully pleasant it was. Any troubles appeared to wash away as they broke through the cold air and the sound of the water swishing around them was music to Aurora's ears.

Discarding of her shoes to help her balance Aurora rushed towards the front of the boat and looked around at the city lights that peeked out from behind the trees. Leaning over the edge she stared at the moons reflection as it appeared to glide through the water with them like little crystals calling to be plucked. Reaching down Aurora tried to run her fingers through the water but to her disappointment she just couldn't reach.

"Come me girl we don't want you fallin' in" Tommy grunted pulling her away from her edge and sitting her down in his lap so she was still able to look in the water without the risk of her going over.

"I can swim!" Aurora protested resting her head on his shoulder and yawning.

"Not if you get sucked underneath the boat" Tommy sighed looking into the water alongside her. It was tempting to just reach down and touch it, to see what would happen when he did, of course he knew what would happen, he'd have a hand full of water, nothing more nothing less.

"Tommy?"

Feeling Aurora nudge him slightly with her elbow Tommy turned his attention away from the water and back to her.

"Yes mouse?"

"Will you tell me a story?" She asked, her limbs growing heavy in his arms as she grew more tired. The lack of sleep had finally caught up to her and as much as she wanted to enjoy the boat ride Aurora was more tempted to sleep.

"A story? What kind of story mouse?"

"A nice one, one where nobody dies" Aurora instructed having had her fill of death for the time being and the thought of Tommy telling her a story like the ones Jane used to had her toes curling in nervousness.

"Orright mouse, a nice one I can do that"

Leaning back Tommy looked up to the sky and began to tell Aurora a story, one that his mother had told him as a young boy and with each passing sentence he felt Aurora slump down in his arms, falling into a deep sleep. Resting his head on top of Aurora's, Tommy allowed himself to close his eyes and join her in slumber.

"Mouse! Mouse!"

"_What Tommy? What?_" Aurora murmured reluctantly opening her eyes and groaning as she looked up at Tommy.

She could hear the birds chirping happily in the morning sky and sitting up from the uncomfortable spot she found herself in Aurora glanced around and saw they were back in Charlie's yard.

"We're goin' to be late" Tommy stated holding out his hand for her to take.

Ignoring the stiffness in her joints Aurora gripped his hand and jumped up.

"My shoes! Where are they?" She demanded, panic rushing through her. They couldn't be late to surprise Polly not when they had planned it out. This was going to be a special birthday for Polly and Aurora wouldn't let anything ruin it.

"I put 'em back on your feet mouse" Tommy smirked beginning to pull her along and looking down Aurora saw that they were indeed on her feet. How he had managed to do it without her waking Aurora didn't know but she was impressed.

"Where's Charlie and Curly?" Aurora wondered allowing Tommy to lift her off the boat and back onto solid ground.

The fire in Charlie's yard had went out long ago and there seemed to be no signs of life both on the boat and in the yard.

"Bed mouse, come on we've got ten minutes"

Aurora and Tommy ran like they were being chased by their worst nightmare to the car which to Aurora's relief no longer had the horse box attached to it. Their getaway needed to be fast and sharpish if they were going to make it on time.   
  


"You're late!" Arthur announced sharply as they both burst through the shop door.

"Is she ere?!" Aurora gasped looking around frantically and wishing she had never went on the boat trip.

"Not yet" John called out entering the shop from the house and leaning against one of the tables.

"Thank fuck for that! Almost gave me a bloody heart attack Arthur!" Aurora snapped with a smile of relief before turning to Tommy. Leaning up she kissed his cheek gently and grinned widely, buzzing excitement taking over her panic.

"You boys give her your surprise first and I'll give her mine when you get back"

Squeezing Tommy's hand Aurora headed towards the kitchen only to stop as she passed Arthur. Placing her hand on his shoulder she look at him in sadness.

"_How are you doin' Arthur?_" She whispered so Tommy wouldn't hear her. She wanted Arthur to have her full confidence and not have Tommy's input in the matter, it was now up to her to try and help in any way she could.

"_Yeah sister m'good..m'good_" Arthur managed to get out while shaking his head, giving Aurora the true answer to her question.

"_We'll get you through this Arthur_" Aurora tried to reassure him and giving his shoulder a pat she left the room and headed for the stairs in order to retrieve Polly's gift.

Aurora had her gift for Polly resting on the arm of the couch as she sat there watching the clock, waiting for them to arrive back home. She wanted to see if Polly liked her new house, it had taken Aurora some time to find. It needed to be perfect for Polly but also a home Polly could truly see herself living in. The house was beautiful, not too big but showed the incredible wealth the Shelby's now had. Forty five minutes passed before they all finally made it home and giving Aurora a quick wink Tommy ushered everyone to leave the room allowing her and Polly some privacy as he closed the door behind him.

"You look very happy" Aurora noted reaching out for Polly's hand and pulling her Aunt to sit down next to her.

"Oh Aurora...the house it's beautiful and Tommy...he's going to bring my children home. Can you believe it? They'll be back here..with me where they belong, where they've always belonged" Polly wept softly with a large smile on her face.

"They'll be back in no time Pol" Aurora cooed returning Polly's smile and wiping away her tears "Here, it's the perfect time for you to 'ave this, Happy Birthday Aunt Pol"

Reaching behind her Aurora took the gift from the arm of the chair and handed it to Polly. Looking down at the small ribbon tied box Polly shook her head.

"You didn't have to get me anything sweetheart"

"Of course I did, you're me Aunt Pol and your birthday is important to me" Aurora chirped, beaming like a child on Christmas Day "Go on, open it"

It was agonising watching Polly open the gift so slowly, Aurora felt fit to burst. She'd had the gift as soon as Tommy had told her about finding Polly's children and bringing them home to her.

Once the ribbon had been discarded Polly opened the box and let out a small gasp.

"_Aurora_"

Inside was a beautiful golden locket engraved with a circle of flowers and within the circle were the names of her children.

"I thought you might like to get their pictures done now that they're older and put 'em inside" Aurora explained watching Polly run her fingers over her children's names.

"It's perfect...thank you Aurora" Polly smiled, her eyes brimming with tears again as she brought the locket to her chest and clutched on to it.

"You're welcome Pol, hopefully they'll be home for Christmas and we'll 'ave a lot to celebrate"

"Maybe even an engagement" Polly muttered quickly causing Aurora to frown in confusion.

"What Pol?" She questioned giving her Aunt an odd expression.

"Nothing darling forget I said anything" Polly smirked petting Aurora's cheek lovingly with a mischievous wink.  
  


Two weeks later

The weather was growing colder, winter was coming in fast and Aurora refused to venture outside unless she had to. It was far too freezing for her to enjoy being in the outside world. Now Aurora liked to spend her time working or reading around the fire both with the children and alone. When she was reading the men were respectable enough to leave the room free to her so she was able to do it in piece.

Today was a particularly cold day and as usual Aurora was sat by the fire, book in hand and a nice cup of tea resting on the fireplace. Around her shoulders was a blanket keeping her warm along with her bare toes which were tucked underneath. Aurora believed that if there truly was a heaven then this would be it. 

As she was deep into her book the front door suddenly slammed open, startling Aurora and before she could stop herself a small yelp left her lips and the book in her hands dropped into her lap with a thud.

There in the doorway looking deathly pale was Finn. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wide in terror. Throwing the blanket from her shoulders Aurora stood up and quickly made her way over to him.

"_Finn! Finn what's wrong?_" She asked taking his cold face in her hands and forcing him to look at her. Never had she seen him so scared. His whole body was trembling violently and it wasn't from the cold.

"_Aurora! Arthur...he...you have to come.._"

Finn looked ready to throw up as he tried to balance himself against the wall.

"Finn, Finn sweetheart look at me, calm down and tell me what's 'append" Aurora instructed calmly though her heart was pounding out her chest.

"_Arthur...he's killed somebody...a kid...down at the ring_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys although my story is planned out from beginning to end, this chapter....well it fucked me up. I don't know why, my brain just didn't know how to write it. I think it's down to my lack of sleep but here it is, I had to split it into parts so the next chapter shouldn't be too long because it's already half done.  
Anyways how are you guys? Out of quarantine? Or still stuck?  
Also are you guys happy with this story being long?


	57. Faith

Everyone stopped and stared as they watched Thomas Shelby's woman run barefooted through the streets of Small Heath, her eyes wide and her breathing heavy as she pressed herself to go faster. The youngest Shelby followed behind her, his eyes showing the same emotions as hers, fear, sadness and horror. Something bad was happening, something bad was always happening within the Shelby family. The residents of Small Heath had gotten used to it fairly quickly. They watched on, the nosiness inside them pouring out until both Aurora and Finn had disappeared in sight, allowing everyone to go back to minding their own business.

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What have you done Arthur?_" Aurora whimpered breathlessly to herself, picking up her pace as the building Arthur so frequently visited came in sight.

Arthur killed a kid! Arthur killed a fucking kid!

What was Aurora going to do?

She had promised to help Arthur but this.....this was more than what she could deal with. There was nothing she could do to reassure Arthur that it was fine, that it was alright. This wasn't alright and Aurora certainly couldn't make it disappear.

Aurora also wondered who the poor child was.

How old was he? Did he have any family? What was he like?

He had paid with his life for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Arthur had blacked out and now a boy had lost his life and Aurora couldn't help but well up with tears, her nose stinging as she tried to hold her cries back. That poor poor baby. His last moments would have been terrifying, being unable to save himself as Arthur rained down on him with no mercy. What should have been an innocent match had twisted into one of murder.

Rushing through the entrance Aurora heard Arthur's cries over the sound of her heavy breathing and slowing her pace to a walk Aurora prepared herself for what she was about to see. The first thing Aurora saw as she walked into the room was the ashen faces of everyone there while they gathered round a white blood soaked sheet which was covering the boys body beneath it. Aurora did not need to see the boy in order to know that the scene had been brutal one.

Sitting against one of the rings, running his blood soaked hands over his face was Arthur. His cries were devastating and the look in his eyes showed nothing but deep remorse and overwhelming guilt.

Dragging her feet along the floor Aurora approached the crowd and taking a deep breath slowly lowered herself down at the boys head.

"_How bad?_" She whispered, her hands trembling as they reached to grab the white sheet.

"Bad" Finn said making his way to Aurora's side and looking at the sheet, his face growing paler and paler until he couldn't bare to look and turned around.

"_I d..di..didn't...mean..to...Rora, it..w..wa..was an..ac..accident_" Arthur managed to get out through his sobs, his voice that of a scared child.

"_I know Arthur...I know_" was all Aurora could reply, her voice shaking as she lifted the sheet.

"You don't want to do that Miss" A gruff voice from above her warned but Aurora pressed on and finally pulling the sheet back she got her first glimpse of the poor boy and whimpered.

Through the blood and swelling she notice the boys cheekbone and jaw appeared to be no longer a part of his face, like his bones had been crushed into dust. His nose was split along with his right eyebrow revealing flesh, muscle and bone. Underneath the horror and the blankness of his face she saw a boy who's cheeky and mischievous smile had once stretched from ear to ear making his eyes crease as his orbs projected the happiness he once felt. Aurora saw a boy who once had a future, perhaps he would of been a champion boxer but most of all Aurora saw a child. That's when her tears fell uncontrollably and pitiful sobs escaped her mouth. Reaching out she gently brushed the boys hair from his face and let her fingers rest softly stroke his locks.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart_"

Covering his face once again Aurora got up from her knees and stood in silence as she tried to stop her tears.

"I need to find Tommy and tell 'im" Aurora mumbled, her bottom lip bubbling and bringing her hands up she buried her face in them and muffled the scream that slipped out her throat before harshly wiping her tears away and making her way over to Arthur.   
  


"_Come on Arthur..we..we...need to get you out of 'ere_" Aurora snivelled reaching down and grabbing Arthur's arm, attempting to lift the crying man who remained slumped on the floor.

"_I didn't mean...I didn't..mean_"

"_Arthur please not now, later....just...come on_" Aurora interrupted in a silent plea to him not wanting to discuss anything until she was in the right frame of mind and had calmed Arthur down. There had also been too many witnesses and despite her sadness Aurora knew they couldn't say too much, she didn't want Arthur in trouble after all. Her heart was torn in two, this wasn't right, the situation wasn't right but her love and loyalty rested with her family, she just hoped the poor boy could forgive her.

Finally managing to get Arthur off the ground Aurora took his hand and began pulling him towards the exit.

"_I'll hang for this_" Arthur stated as they walked out the doors and into the street Aurora had rushed down moments ago.

Looking around Aurora saw that life was carrying on like usual yet it theirs seemed to have frozen in time rendering them unable to escape until the devil caught up with them. They all had a part to play in the death of the boy, there was no escaping from that, not even if they were to fall on their knees and beg for mercy.

"_Don't say that Arthur, Tommy wouldn't let that 'appen_" Aurora hissed, her teeth chattering due to the cold. She leaned in closer to Arthur's side but he was just as cold as her, if not colder.

"Here sister"

Pulling his boots from his feet, Arthur knelt down on the ground and picking Aurora's legs up one at a time he guided her feet into his shoes, shielding her toes from the frozen pavement. After tying the laces so the boots wouldn't come of her small feet, Arthur got up off the ground and gave her a sad smile.

"Arthur, your feet will get cold, please take your boots back" Aurora protested now feeling even more sorry for Arthur who was trying to mask his shivers.

"Rather my feet be cold than yours Rora"

Taking Aurora's hand Arthur put it into the crook of his arm and walked on.

"_Fuck Rora....what 'ave I done? A kid...a fookin' kid..with me hands, me bare fookin' hands_" Arthur grunted, his eyes welling with tears again as he brought a bloodied hand up to his face.

"_Not 'ere Arthur, there's already enough witnesses. People listen, wait till we get 'ome_" Aurora instructed softly glancing around the street to see if anyone had turned their faces towards them.

"_Orright sister, orright M'sorry_" Arthur nodded choking on a sob and petting her hand.

Taking the hand that was petting hers Aurora gave it a small squeeze and bit her bottom lip to stop it from trembling.

"_C'mon Arthur ey? 'Fore we both cry in the street_"

The walk back home was long and tiring. Aurora felt as if she were running a race which had no end and the closer you thought you came to the end the longer the race became.

Once they had reached Arthur's home Aurora quickly ushered Arthur inside and held herself up against the door after slamming it shut.

"No Arthur, drinking yourself silly isn't goin' to make this go away" Aurora called out watching him reach for the bottle of whiskey that rested upon the table "You need to go upstairs and get the blood cleaned off you, then we can 'ave a drink and talk"

"Ror..." He went to protest but the warning look on Aurora's face stopped him in his tracks. She glared momentarily before her face fell into one of pity and concern.

"_Please Arthur, just do as I say_" Aurora pleaded quietly, her tone weak and small.

Nodding his head, Arthur turned away from the table and giving Aurora one last sorry look he headed up the stairs and out of sight.

"_Christ!_" Aurora wept banging her head against the door harshly and closing her eyes, hoping this world would fade and she would wake up by the fire with her book.

Knowing it wouldn't happen she walked over to the table, picked the bottle of whiskey up and opening the lid she proceeded to drink until it was impossible to continue on. She had told Arthur not to drink himself silly and yet here she was doing the very thing she had told him not to. Pouring some in a glass for Arthur she left it in front of his chair and made her way to the phone.   
  


She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to tell Tommy what had happened. Aurora silently begged that someone had got to him before she had and she wouldn't have to say anything. Aurora, despite knowing it wasn't Tommy's fault held some anger towards him. She'd told him countless times that Arthur was suffering and countless times Tommy had brushed her words away. Now Arthur had killed someone Aurora knew Tommy would listen and it infuriated her. A part of Aurora was also angry at herself for not doing more to make sure this never happened. She was supposed to be helping Arthur and she had failed.

It didn't take long for Aurora to get through to Tommy's office, in fact it has been took quick. She'd barely had the chance to gather her thoughts when she heard his voice come through the telephone.

"Arthur what is it? You're supposed to be at the shop" Tommy grunted through the phone, his mind preoccupied and distant.

"Thomas" Aurora's voice rattled like someone had took her by the shoulders and shook her violently. Just from hearing his name Tommy knew something was very wrong. Aurora never sounded so weak and distraught unless she was having a particularly bad nightmare.

"What's happened mouse?" He enquired keeping his tone calm and warm as he always did when his mouse was upset.

"It's Arthur...he...he lost control down at the rings....._fuck Tommy_...the kid can't 'ave been older than sixteen...._there was so much blood..so much anger_" Aurora tried to explain, a whimper slipping from her lips. All she could see through her tear filled eyes was the boys bloodied face.

"Fuck sake Arthur! Right mouse keep Arthur at the house while I go to the 'ospital and sort out his mess" Tommy instructed her, a deep sigh coming through the phone as he closed his eyes and gripped the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Why are you goin' to the 'ospital Tom?" Aurora asked coming to the realisation that he fully hadn't grasped just how bad the situation was.

"We need to make sure the boy gets the best care available mouse. I'll talk to his parents and then I'll come to Arthur's just don't let him fuckin' leave and no talkin' to the police mouse" Tommy ordered causing Aurora to burst into a flood of tears, startling him.

"_The best care? Tommy the kid is dead, he's fucking gone....Arthur...he killed him Tom_" Aurora wailed, her body trembling and gripping the table she did all she could to keep herself upright.   
  


"Were there witnesses?" Tommy demanded, dragging his words out as he tried to stop himself from yelling.

"Witnesses?! Tommy a kid is dead and your first response is to ask about fucking witnesses?!" Aurora snapped out harshly bringing her hand up to roughly wipe her tears away.

"_**And Arthur will be fuckin' dead if I don't sort this mess out mouse! Do you want him to hang Aurora, ey?! Now tell me we're there witnesses?!**_" Tommy barked in anger and Aurora jumped slightly in fright at the sound of his fist connecting with his desk.

"Yes...a few...Finn and Isaiah were there" Aurora answered taking a deep breath. Of course she didn't want Arthur to hang but Aurora feared this incident would be brushed away and forgotten by everyone but her, Arthur and the boys family. Arthur would then continue the vicious cycle of losing control and falling deeper into his own misery until he completely snapped. What terrified Aurora the most was Arthur taking his own life, she didn't want it to come to that, she couldn't let it come to that.

"Right mouse, phone Polly and ask her to get the boys to the shop and keep them there till I get back"

More instructions followed. Aurora felt like she was a part of a drill, one that had been practised many times before until finally it had been perfected.

"Yes Thomas" Aurora responded meekly, her tears now falling slower and dripping off her jaw.

"Dry your eyes love, I need you to be strong for me while you help me deal with Arthur and then we can talk about this, ey?"

Aurora knew the truth, they wouldn't talk about this. Aurora would try to talk about it and Tommy would zone off and give her short answers yet long enough for him to believe that she thought he was listening. He would then give her some words of wisdom and the day would move on.

"Ok Tommy, see you soon"

Hanging up the phone, Aurora retrieved the bottle of whiskey once again, opened the front door and sat on the step. As she drank she watched the children play in the street, they were continuously kicking a ball up and down with nothing short of absolute joy on their faces. Aurora for a moment found herself smiling at them, how she missed being a child. The world seemed so big, safe and good and now as she sat minding Arthur, Aurora could truly see it wasn't so and one day those children playing on the street would see it too.

"What did Tommy say?" She heard Arthur ask from behind.

Turning around to look at him Aurora saw that he was now clean and had stopped crying yet his eyes held a deep gut wrenching sadness.

"He's sorting it and then he's comin' 'ere, have a seat Arthur I've poured you a drink" Aurora gestured giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you" Arthur said gratefully, confused but thankful for her kindness. Aurora was a good woman yet he expected at least the smallest bit of anger from her after what he had done.

"_M'sorry Arthur, I failed you, I was supposed to help and I failed_" Aurora whispered loud enough for him to hear, her voice projecting her own guilt.

"This isn't on you Ror, it's on me. No ones helped like you and m'still fookin' mad, maybe this is how it's meant to be" Arthur muttered pulling on the roots of his hair as his face scrunched up which told Aurora he was about to cry again.

"_Not mad Arthur...just....lost_" Aurora sighed taking another drink and resting her head against the doorframe,

"How do I find myself Ror?! How?!" Arthur sobbed causing Aurora's breathing to shake as she tried not to cry too. She didn't know how to answer him.

How could he find himself? How could anyone find themselves?

Perhaps they were all lost, drifting further from the shore and being swallowed by waves of mass destruction until they let themselves drown.

"_Fuck I don't know...I just don't know_"

Tommy was furious.

Aurora wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the step when she saw his thunderous face heading towards Arthur's house. His walk was menacing and intimidating causing everyone to stop in their tracks and watch him in both fear and curiosity. Knowing things were about to become tense Aurora grabbed her bottle off the floor and stood up before stepping outside away from the door in order for Tommy to come through. It took Tommy a matter of seconds to reach the house and like a raging bull he stormed through the door and slammed it behind him without sparing Aurora a single glance. Instead of prying into Tommy's conversation with Arthur, Aurora began to walk up and down the street, skipping over the cracks in the pavement stones and drinking away the boys face in her mind.

Aurora didn't have the faintest idea about what had transpired between the two brothers but when Tommy reappeared moments later he looked more aggravated than before. She was certain she could see the steam coming from his ears and flared up nostrils.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Aurora called out sprinting towards him as he headed in the opposite direction. "Wait! What's 'appened?!"

Reaching his side, Aurora grabbed Tommy's arm making him spin around and point his finger at her.

"_**I won't treat him like he's a fuckin' child mouse, I won't! He's a grown fuckin' man and it's about time he dealt with things like a grown fuckin' man!**_" Tommy snapped and reaching up Aurora pushed away his hand and sneered at him.

"_**I told you he was suffering Tommy! You didn't fucking listen and now look at the mess he is in!**_"

Letting out a bark of laughter as cold as ice Tommy shook his head at her and turned to walk away before quickly turning back.

"_**Everyone, everyone is fuckin' suffering mouse! Just like me and you those people choose to carry on, they're not out 'ere killin' fuckin' kids are they, ey?! And they're certainly not sat in a mess of self pity begging their brothers to take their guns away because they can't be fuckin' trusted. I am fighting a war here Aurora for this family! I'm trying to keep this fuckin' family safe and I do not need these other fuckin' issues understand?!**_" Tommy spat harshly, dragging his words out like he did when he had reached the peak of anger.

"_**Issues? He's your brother Tommy, not an issue and he needs help. If you won't at least try to do it then I will!**_" Aurora lifted her chin in defiance, her eyes growing dark as she resisted the urge to smash her bottle of his head and make him see sense.

"_**You want to help so much go home and learn the kids how to fuckin' read cause you're certainly not doin' a good job of helping anywhere else**_"

Nodding her head with a look of disgust Aurora backed away from Tommy like she had been slapped.

"_You know Tommy it's impossible to keep a family safe when it's already falling apart so go back to your war and fuck off_"

Giving him one last glare, Aurora spun around and stormed back up the street wanting to be as far away from him as possible.   
  


Why was she here?

Why the hell had she come here of all places?!

Answers perhaps, a sign. Fuck she didn't know what she was looking for, she was completely lost and confused yet no matter how much she wanted to turn back her feet refused to cooperate with her mind.

Aurora stared through the church doors with a small frown, her anger melting away and being replaced with curiosity. The house of God stared back at her in judgment and Aurora couldn't help but wonder if she would be struck down upon entering. This wasn't her place to be, she didn't believe, she never had done.

Letting go of the breath she had been holding Aurora placed the bottle of whiskey on the floor and walked towards the doors.

"Good afternoon" Aurora heard as she took her first steps inside and twisting her head she saw a priest approaching her. He appeared to be a kind man with soft eyes and a wide smile but he carried a certain sternness about him that showed his faith could never waver.

"Tell me...are those who...don't believe...welcome?" Aurora stuttered out not wanting to intrude or cause any upset.

"Of course my child, everyone is welcome in the house of God"

His words sent an unexpected relief through Aurora, she had expected to be told to leave.

"_Thank you...Father. May I observe? I will do so quietly_" Aurora asked gesturing to those both upfront and in the aisles who were kneeling down with their heads lowered in prayer.

Offering Aurora his arm which she hesitantly took the priest lead Aurora to a bench towards the back of the church and allowed her to take a seat.

"Observe for as long as you want"

Giving Aurora one last smile the priest left her in peace and grateful for his kindness.  
  


So for the first time in her life Aurora gladly sat in a church and watched people pray. It was quite strange to see people moved to tears through a simple prayer. Aurora wondered what they were praying for, were their lives crumbling? Were they asking after loved ones or praying for loved ones to be saved?

Despite not having any faith Aurora could plainly see that prayer was extremely sacred to those who did believe. She found it fascinating that someone could rest their whole lives into the hands of God and not once question his judgment. Aurora didn't think it silly, she thought it admirable. Perhaps if faith had been brought into her life Aurora would have been here in this church on her knees alongside fellow worshippers.

Aurora stayed in the church for the rest of the day watching people come and go, some alone and some with families. To her relief she had found what she was looking for, it wasn't faith but a moment of calmness during a storm. Here everything vanished and was replaced with peace. Not once was she ordered to do something or interrupted. Aurora wanted to experience this calmness outside of church and Arthur needed to experience it too.

"It appears I've found myself a church mouse"

Turning her head Aurora saw Tommy sitting down next to her on the bench. She had been too lost in peace to even notice him approaching until he had spoken up.

"How did you find me?" She asked giving him a small smile. Aurora was no longer angry just tired and ready to be welcomed back in Tommy's arms. A part of her still didn't like or understand his treatment of Arthur but she was going to use everything she had in her to help Arthur without Tommy.

"You've been missin' all day mouse, didn't expect to find you 'ere of all places but the woman was certain it was you she saw during prayer" Tommy murmured keeping his voice low as he brought his lips to her ear.

"I didn't except to find meself here either" Aurora sighed keeping her attention on the priest who was now lighting candles around the church.

"Finding God mouse?" Tommy humoured, a smirk forming on his face.

"No, just interested in them" Aurora shook her head, pointing over to those who were praying, some who had not moved since she arrived.

"Why?" Tommy asked, his own curiosity spiking watching Aurora turn her head to the side in question.

"There's so much bad in the world, so much destruction and yet people still believe in God, why? Why do they get down on their knees each day and pray? Are their prayers ever heard?" Aurora questioned, her eyes lit up in wonder.

"God is their hope and guidance in this world mouse, what is it that holds you together if not faith?"

"The love I have for me family and you, that's what holds me together" Aurora responded turning to look at Tommy.

"There's your answer mouse, whether it be family or God, everyone has hope and love for the things they believe in. You have faith mouse, not in God but in those you surround yourself with" Tommy explained to Aurora who was hanging off each and every word that spilled from his mouth before letting out a sweet giggle.

"You told me religion was foolish Tommy" Aurora grinned shaking her head at him as she reached up and petted his cheek.

"Religion mouse, not faith" He rolled his eyes, flicking Aurora's curls.

"Who do you 'ave faith in Tom?"

Leaning forwards Tommy placed his lips against hers and gave her a soft kiss before resting his forehead on hers.

"_You mouse, me faith is in you_"

**Poughkeepsie, New York**

"Close your eyes!" Clive demanded with a large smile, his hands hidden behind his back as his wife stared suspiciously at him.

"What are you doing?" Grace laughed walking towards him and trying to peak over his shoulder while making a grab for his hands.

"Just close your eyes and hold your hands out Gracey"

"Clive you know I don't like surprises" Grace grinned holding her hands out and reluctantly closing her eyes.

"Clive please what is it?" She begged growing impatient as the seconds passed on until she felt a light piece of paper placed upon her hands.

Opening her eyes Grace looked down and saw an envelope that had already been opened and taking in the excited look on her husbands face she knew it had been him.

Lifting the envelope fold up, Grace reached in and pulled out two rectangular pieces of card.

"What are these?" She wondered before flipping them around to reveal the imprinted writing on the other side.

"They're our boarding passes Grace, to set sail to London in the new year. It's happening Grace" Clive chirped pulling his stunned wife into a hug "Perhaps if all goes well we will be bringing a baby into the world this year or the next. 1922 will look down favourably upon us Grace, I can feel it"

"_A baby_" Grace whispered holding the tickets tightly within her grasp.

A baby, it was all they wanted, all she wanted.

Wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I'm a turd but it's finally here ❤️ hope you're all doing well


	58. Confrontation

"_Tommy_" Aurora moaned in Tommy's ear, tightening her legs around his back as he drove her to the brink of pleasure.

She loved their mornings together more than any other part of the day. It was the time they truly got to be alone, no interruptions just him and her. Tommy having lost touch of her during the night would always wake first and pull her into his arms. He would then gently take her on the bed and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until she fell apart from the inside out. Afterwards Aurora would lay in his arms again and they would talk for a moment until they had to get up and get ready for the days work. Every morning was the same yet each passing morning became more magical than the last.

"_Tommy_"

There it was again, his name leaking off her tongue like a warm song that tickled his ear in delight. It pulled him in, he wanted to hear it over and over. Tommy easily tired of things but his mouse was not one of those things, she was beautiful, the first flower of May, warm, bright and lovely.

Gripping her thigh with one hand and burying his head further into her neck Tommy pressed him deeper inside her, matching his thrusts with her moans while biting down on his bottom lip to stop his own from escaping. He was close, so very close.

"_**Ror! Ror!**_"

John's voice booming echoing up the stairs gave them no time to prepare for his arrival. Before they could register that he was calling for Aurora the door to their room swung open and there was John with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Get the fuck out John" Tommy spat shielding Aurora's body with his own as her body began to tremble with laughter at Tommy's fury.

Of course she was embarrassed too and refused to look over at John while his brother still rested inside her.

"Tommy mate I've seen your arse before" John pointed out causing Aurora's silent laughter to burst out from her mouth and fill the room.

"John, what do you want?" Tommy big out through his teeth as they clenched painfully.

"Nothin' from you Tom. Ror could you do us a favour and walk Katie to school?" John grinned at Aurora who finally looked his way and waved awkwardly.

"Where's Esme?" Tommy questioned with a frown, growing more and more pissed off at being interrupted each time John opened his mouth.

"Been up all night with the baby, he's not feelin' well" John responded with a sigh leaning against the door.

"You're Katie's Dad John, you fuckin' take her. Close the door on your way out" Tommy ordered shaking his head and turning his attention back to Aurora. She had a look on her face that made him groan in discontent. It was the look she gave every time she was eager please someone or do good within the world.

"Can't Tom m'needed at the shop, Arthur hasn't showed up in fookin' days" John protested with a shrug along with a shit eating grin that Aurora knew was purposely placed in order to irritate Tommy.

Three days to be exact. Three days since Arthur had accidentally killed a boy, three days since he had shut himself from the world and refused to leave his house as he drove himself further into his own misery. Aurora had tried countless times to help him but all he wanted to do was drink and stare into the fire until he passed out. Arthur's mind had become lost yet his body remained there in the house filled with regrets and guilt. He wouldn't listen to a word anyone said including Aurora leaving her to come to the conclusion that the only thing to be done was for Arthur to help himself.

"Fuck sake John" Tommy muttered with a sigh knowing his and Aurora's morning was sadly coming to an end.

"I'll be right there John, just let me get dressed" Aurora nodded with a smile gesturing for him to leave so Tommy could finally release her from his hold and she could get Katie to school on time.

"Thanks Ror! I owe you one!" John chirped backing out the door and closing it behind him.

Letting out another laugh Aurora looked up at Tommy and patting his shoulder she rested her hand there for a moment before gently pushing him away.

"Sorry love, fun's over" Aurora smiled sympathetically before quickly kissing Tommy on the lips and scrambling out of the bed with a loud yawn.

"It could always resume at the office" Tommy smirked still sat on the bed as he lit his morning cigarette and allowed the smoke to be inhaled into his lungs. The first cigarette was always the best, none of the others throughout the day could compare.

"I can't, I 'ave to pick up me dress for tonight's celebrations and you 'ave a meeting with Polly" Aurora pointed out opening up her wardrobe and running her hands along her dresses as she tried to make a decision on what to wear.

"Meeting with Pol...yeah....can't wait" Tommy dragged out like a child who was being forced to do something they didn't want to do.

Turning her head to look at him Aurora shrugged.

"Think of it this way love, she can only kill you once"

Today would be the day Polly found out the fate of her children. Tommy had pulled apart every resource he could and the results had been less than wanted. Aurora's heart broke for Polly and over the last few days she had all but avoided the woman to stop herself from breaking and spilling out everything she knew. Firstly Tommy had informed Aurora of Polly's daughters death revealing the truth that Polly had been right all along. Her son Michael was alive and well but his Mother, the woman raising him refused to allow Polly access to him and with the boy being under eighteen Polly couldn't do anything but wait. Polly would be angry and upset, rightfully so and as the man who was giving her the bad news Tommy had no choice but feel the full force of Polly's storm.Aurora just hoped Michael would come to Polly after his birthday, Polly deserved to have some happiness, she deserved to have her son back in her life.

"Also I need you to let Lizzie go a little bit earlier today so she can get dressed in time for opening" Aurora smiled, her request seeming more of a polite demand and pulling out a dress she threw it towards Tommy along with a pair of stockings. She would have to wash and dress quickly if she was going to get Katie to school on time.

"I'm the boss mouse, therefore I get to say when she can go" Tommy responded taking Aurora's dress off his knee and laying it out on the bed as he finally got up.

"Hmmm...yeah Tommy, four alright?" Aurora hummed in agreement yet the tone in her voice had him second guessing himself for a moment. The woman was a minx and appeared to be learning a lot from Polly on how to deal with him.

"Four's fine" Tommy found himself agreeing before he could stop himself making Aurora grin in satisfaction.

"What about Arthur? Will he be there?" Aurora asked knowing the answer would most likely be no. Celebrating The Garrisons reopening wasn't something Aurora saw Arthur wanting to do. It wasn't something she wanted to do either but she would go for Tommy.

Coming up behind her Tommy held Aurora's shoulders and kissed the back of her head.

"If Arthur's want to come he will mouse, the decision is his"

Nodding her head in agreement Aurora let out a sigh and closed her eyes, the twisting in her gut telling her that there was more trouble and upset to come.

"Come on Ror, we're going to be late!" Katie exclaimed pulling her Aunt by the hand through the streets of Small Heath.

"Katie there's plenty of time" Aurora giggled allowing herself to be pulled along while trying not to slip on the frost covered floor that came with the winter months.

"I 'ave to meet Lottie by the gates Ror so we can talk 'fore class" Katie responded with a roll of her eyes to which Aurora just shook her head. She used to do the same thing as a child. Her and Peter always met up before school started to share their sweets and discuss what they had done over the weekend even though they spent the majority of it together. It was always Aurora's favourite part of the school day so she understood the importance of it.

"Orright, do you want to go get some sweets then Katie?" Aurora offered pointing towards the sweet shop that rested on the edge of the street.

Squinting Aurora could see the shop was packed with other school kids filling their bags with whatever took their fancy or what they could eat discretely in school without being caught by the teachers.

"Can we?" Katie chirped looking at Aurora who had let go of her hand to riffle through her purse.

"Only if you get me a lolly" Aurora smiled handing over two shillings to Katie as her stomach grumbled. She had skipped breakfast in order to have more time to get her niece to school. Aurora didn't want to be trusted with this task and end up getting the poor girl caned for making her late. Now Aurora was hungry and wanted nothing more than a lolly to satisfy her before she made her way into town.

"Deal" Katie nodded racing off towards the shop while Aurora slowly strolled after her. The shop was filled to the brim and Aurora thought it best she wait outside while Katie squeezed her way through the crowds.

Coming to stand at the side of the door, Aurora wrapped her arms around her mid section and allowed her teeth to chatter. Now that she wasn't moving she was ice cold and wishing she was by the fire at home with her first cup of tea. Retrieving the pocket watch from her coat Aurora glanced down at the time, it was half eight, giving Katie plenty to pick out her sweets, get to school and see her friend.

"Good morning Miss Hayes"

Aurora felt her insides turn to ice as his voice rang through her body making her freeze on the spot, unable to move. She watched how her hand trembled in fright causing the pocket watch to slip from her fingers and bounce off the pavement with a thud.

"You ought to be careful, to break something of such value would be a pity" He scolded lightly, his breath tickling her left ear. He was so close, she could feel the heat seeping from his skin and into her own allowing a wave of displeasure to soak her bones.

Not wanting to turn in his direction, Aurora shook her head and slowly bent her knees in order to retrieve the pocket watch. Taking a deep breath she stilled for a moment before quickly putting the watch back in her coat pocket and standing.

"Not talking today are we Miss Hayes"

Aurora couldn't quite understand how a few simple words could cause her to feel threatened.

What would happen if she didn't speak? Tommy told her not to but he wasn't here and she was panicking.

"Good morning Mr Campbell, Sir" Aurora forced out turning to take a glance at him with the smallest of smiles.

"Ah so there is a tongue in there after all" Campbell jested looking at Aurora as if she were some prized deer resting in a field, unaware that she was being hunted. Letting out an awkward laugh at his attempt to joke Aurora looked into the shop window and saw Katie waiting in line. Only a few more minutes and Aurora could escape from him.

"What are you doin' 'ere Mr Campbell?" Aurora asked lifting her head high. She would show this man that she wasn't just someone he could prey on, someone he could manipulate.

"Every man has a sweet tooth, does he not?"

That smile, it made Aurora feel sick. To everyone around them it was the charming smile of a gentleman but Aurora saw right through it and didn't like what she saw on the other side.

"Yes Tommy loves vanilla cake smothered in chocolate butter icing and coated with chocolate crumbs" Aurora replied innocently while empathising Tommy's name.

"How is that fella of yours?" Campbell questioned just as Katie was exiting the shop with a bag of sweets in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Tommy's the picture of health. Come on Katie you don't want to be late. Goodbye sir" Aurora rushed out taking Katie by the arm and hurrying her along without giving Campbell a second glance.

The office building was quiet just how Tommy preferred it to be. The silence was welcoming and he felt a small weight come off his shoulders. He would have to deal with Polly soon but for now Tommy would soak in the peace and wait for it to be destroyed.

Walking up the stairs Tommy made his way to his office, already craving that glass of whiskey and a cigarette whilst he fussed over countless papers and war. Through the glass of the doors he saw Lizzie already working at her desk, typing away on the new typewriter he had gotten her as a gift. Tommy had to admit it, Lizzie was a good work and tried her hardest to make sure everything was perfect. He was thankful for her. His mouse had been right, this opportunity had been the making of Lizzie and if she continued to work how she did then she would rise alongside them.

"Morning Lizzie, Polly here yet?" Tommy questioned as he opened the doors, startling the raven hair woman and letting out a yelp Lizzie jumped up in her seat.

"Morning Tommy and no not yet" Lizzie smiled shaking her head as she threw him a quick glance.

"Right, I'll be in the office. Oh and Lizzie you finish at four today, the mouse has given her orders" Tommy muttered walking through the room and opening the door to the main office.

"Tommy! A letter came today, I've put it on your desk. It's from America" Lizzie called out pausing in her work to look at him in question.

"America huh? Interesting" He hummed finally stepping into his office and closing the door behind him.

Tommy was intrigued, he wasn't expecting a letter from across the pond. He had no business with the Americans, not yet.

Throwing down his briefcase down on his desk he poured himself a drink and picked up the envelope. Sitting down Tommy drained the contents of his glass and threw the envelope away with a frustrated sigh. He had recognised the handwriting right away, it was small and elegant. Tommy could see her now, her brows furrowed in concentration and her bottom lip pouted as she thought deeply about her words.

Grabbing the whiskey bottle that rested on his desk, Tommy threw his head back and closed his eyes. Now he could hear her, her lovely voice whispering in his ear, his name rolling off her tongue with a gentle purr.

"_Are you not going to open it Tommy?_"

"No Grace, all that needed to be said was said. You're in the past, she's not, she's here with me" Tommy grumbled hearing another voice appear beside him, the smell of sweet fruits invading his senses.

"_M'always 'ere Tommy_"

"That you are mouse" Tommy smirked lifting his bottle in the air and finally opening his eyes to see there was no one there but him.   
  


Aurora had successfully made it to school on time with Katie and after making sure she was inside the gates safe, Aurora had ran for a taxi and made her way into town. Now as she wondered up to the dress shop, her lolly resting in her mouth she couldn't help but constantly look over her shoulder. Surely Campbell wouldn't have followed her here, he didn't know where Aurora was going yet a part of her was terrified that he always knew where she would be. Every alleyway Aurora came across, she expected him to appear and drag her into the dark.

Only once her hand touched the door to the dress shop did Aurora let out the breath she had been holding. Stepping inside Aurora placed a large smile on her face and waved towards Emma who was behind the counter. Emma was her favourite dress maker and Aurora trusted no one but her to complete her orders especially her dress for The Garrison reopening.

"Morning Emma" Aurora chirped coming to rest her hands on the counter and slapping it excitedly.

"Excited Aurora?" Emma giggled as she bend down to retrieve a large white box containing Aurora's dress. Tied around the box was a deep red ribbon, the same colour as the beautiful garment inside.

"Yes, I've missed The Garrison. It feels like forever has passed since I was last in there" Aurora sighed with a laugh, her hand reaching out to gently play with the ribbon.

"Oh it's goin' to be such a great night, especially once Mr Shelby sees you in this" Emma winked tapping the box, her eyes lit up in mischief.

"Tommy is helpin' host so he'll 'ave to wait until later tonight to admire it up close" Aurora smirked, her face flushing as she imagined Tommy's intense stare resting upon her form, ravishing her without a single touch.   
  


"_**Have you no shame?!**_" A shrill voice cried out from behind Aurora and turning around she saw two women stood a few feet away from her but the glare coming from the smallest woman was enough to take out a whole army.

It was plain to see that the poor woman was going through troubling times. Her clumped up hair was twisted in a wild knotted bun, her face was ashen and her eyes were bloodshot red. She had either been crying or had no sleep, perhaps both. From the tears gathering in the woman's eyes Aurora knew she had done something wrong.

"_M'sorry, are you orright?_" Aurora whispered meekly, flinching as the woman's face twisted in absolute fury.

"**_Am I alright?! My baby is resting in a morgue, I will never see his beautiful eyes again and you're here laughing after what you monsters did to him. Why did you take my only boy?!_**" The woman wept watching Aurora's face drop in horror as she realised who the woman was. It was Mrs Ross, the mother of the child Arthur had killed only three days ago.

"_I am so sorry for your loss..I...didn't...._" Aurora stuttered out, choking over her words as tears gathered in her eyes.

"_**Is that all you've got to say? You're sorry? Sorry won't bring him back? Sorry won't make that man suffer for what he did!**_"

Mrs Ross looked ready to attack and if it hadn't been for her companion holding her Aurora imagined she would have done it already.

"_Arthur...he....and....I..oh god I'm sorry_" Aurora whimpered wanting the earth to swallow her up and be done with her.

Yanking her arm away from her companion Mrs Ross took slow steady steps towards Aurora until their faces were mere inches apart.

"_You all need to be put down like the wild horrid dogs you are_"

And with that Mrs Ross leaned back and proceeded to spit in Aurora's face who gasped in horror. Letting the first few tears escape Aurora lifted her hand and wiped away the spit with a sob. She wouldn't retaliate, she deserved every single piece of Mrs Ross's fury.

"_M'sorry...please excuse me_"

Leaving the box on the counter Aurora stepped around Mrs Ross and staring down at the floor in shame she quickly made her way out the shop.

"_**You will all burn in hell!**_" She heard Mrs Ross screech from behind her causing Aurora to sob more as the people around her stopped and stared.  
  


Aurora was now sat at home in bed. Her face had been washed and she'd finished crying but Aurora was still sad. She hadn't killed the boy but the guilt she felt whilst Mrs Ross was looking at her threatened to tear her apart. Aurora might not have murdered him but the family did save Arthur from hanging by covering the killing up and Aurora would do so again if she had too. She hated what had happened nevertheless family always came first. Her reasoning didn't stop the image of the boys battered face and his heartbroken Mother from leaving her mind.

"Knock knock" Aurora heard Lizzie call out from behind the bedroom door.

How long had Aurora been sat on the bed?

Surely it wasn't after four but glancing around Aurora saw that the room was starting to grow dark. With winter coming in quickly daylight was now becoming shorter and shorter with each passing day.

"Come in Lizzie" Aurora called out with a yawn and watching the door open she saw Lizzie stood there with a sympathetic smile on her face holding two boxes, one which appeared to be Aurora's. She recognised the red ribbon and inwardly flinched.

"You forgot something" Lizzie pointed out lifting the boxes up in order to present them.

"How did you?" Aurora asked in confusion wondering how Lizzie had her dress.

"Well when I went to pick me dress up Emma told me an interesting story about a grieving Mother spitting in your face before you left the shop without your dress. Rora did she really spit on you?" Lizzie exclaimed looking disgusted as she examined Aurora's face.

"God Lizzie! I fucking washed it off but yeah she spat in my face" Aurora shrugged with a sigh "I deserved it anyway"

"Aurora! You didn't kill her kid, you didn't do anythin' to her! She can't just spit in your face because you're a Shelby!"

Coming over to the bed Lizzie placed the boxes down before climbing in next to Aurora and bringing Aurora's head to rest on her shoulder.

"M'not a Shelby liz" Aurora muttered causing Lizzie to scoff harshly.

"Only by name but it will 'appen soon. Tommy is as smitten as a kitten"

Both women fell into a fit of giggles like two teenage girls, their heads bouncing off the wall as they did so.

"What would I do without you Lizzie?" Aurora asked, wiping away her tears of laughter.

"Let some woman spit in your face" Lizzie humoured, clicking her tongue as she turned her head to look at Aurora, her eyebrows raised.

"Orright! Orright! It's not bloody funny, I've never been spat at before" Aurora groaned allowing her smile to break through.

"You'll survive Rora, now come on its time to get dressed" Lizzie ordered clapping her hands and grabbing Aurora's dress back.

"I don't think m'going, it doesn't feel right now" Aurora confessed looking anywhere but the box Lizzie was holding.

"Oh fuck off Aurora! You're goin' and we're goin' to sing and dance and fuckin' drink. Rora you've been waiting for this day and it's here, at least come along and if you're not havin' fun then I'll bring you home" Lizzie reassured Aurora already knowing that once her friend got to The Garrison she wouldn't want to leave.

"Ok I'll come" Aurora nodded releasing a deep breath knowing there was no point in arguing.

Tonight wasn't just about The Garrison, it was about supporting family and Aurora needed to be there for her family but most of all Aurora just wanted to be with Tommy. She wanted to see his smile, the smile that told her she was safe and everything was fine.

Looking around The Garrison Tommy grinned in pride. Everything was ready. The night would be perfect. Shrugging off his coat he watched the letter he had been avoiding all day slip out his pocket and land softly on the ground. He could feel it staring at him, haunting him and suddenly she was there once again.

"_Are you not going to open it Tommy?_" 


	59. Letter

"_So strange.....it's strange isn't it Lizzie?_" Aurora whispered staring at her reflection with wide eyes. She didn't look like herself and Aurora wasn't sure if she loved or disliked what she saw although the process had been fun. Her eyelids were the deepest black making her eyes more golden beneath the light. The rouge on her cheeks made it seem as if she were too warm or constantly blushing and her lips were a deep red that appeared purple when she turned her head from side to the side. Her lips also appeared more stern and pronounced like they were puckered for a kiss or about to sharply snap at someone. Aurora wondered if it was truly her beneath the make up and her hair..........

Long gone were her dark curls, instead she had been styled with the illusion of a sharp cropped bob. Lizzie had took her time in carefully folding and pinning Aurora's curls to the bottom of her head after Aurora had expressed her concerns about cutting her hair. She loved her curls but she had wanted to be adventurous and try something new just for tonight. Aurora was certain Tommy would be stunned when he saw her, perhaps he wouldn't even recognise her.

"It is strange but a wonderful strange" Lizzie replied as she adjusted the necklace dangling from Aurora's neck and making sure it didn't become tangled with Tommy's and break the delicate pearls. Lizzie was sure Aurora would wear that birthday necklace to the grave, there was no convincing her to take it off despite it not matching with the dark red and gold that decorated Aurora's form.

Standing up Aurora brushed down the deep velvet skirt of her dress and did a single spin with a smile on her face, she felt good. The incident that had taken place today was now lost in her mind as her heels clicked against the floor and her jewellery sparkled under the light.

"Ere! Get this down you!" Lizzie grinned passing Aurora a glass filled with a clear liquid.

Taking the glass Aurora held it up to her mouth and threw the drink back, wincing as the large amount of straight gin coated her tongue and throat. It was strong and it was exactly what she needed. The buzzing beneath her skin was automatic sending a wave of calmness over her.

"You ready?" Lizzie asked taking Aurora glass back off her and placing it down on the bedside table.

Nodding her head, Aurora resisted the urge to wipe away the gin that coated her lips and linked her arm through Lizzie's before pulling her towards the bedroom door. Aurora was going to have some fun tonight no matter what happened and if anything got too bad she would just drink until the world slipped away and she was in a state of bliss.

"Do you think Arthur will turn up?" Lizzie wondered as her and Aurora walked along the road, their arms wrapped around each other as they braced the cold without their coats. They had both wanted their dresses to be seen by all but now the women held the smallest amount of regret at choosing not to dress for the weather.

"I don't know, I want him to but Arthur.......he just needs some time, you know? But what is too much time Lizzie? I don't want him to keep isolating 'imself at 'ome" Aurora confused with a sigh, her teeth chattering with each word she spoke.

"He needs a new purpose in life" Lizzie muttered pulling Aurora around the corner that lead them towards The Garrison.

"Agreed, I think we all do" Aurora giggled, a wide smile on her face as she took in the happy faces going in and coming out The Garrison. Life had past by slowly since Aurora had seen such a sight. To her The Garrison was one of the hearts of the family and it was imperative that it be here.

Aurora couldn't keep her jaw from crashing to the floor as she walked through the pub doors. The inside was buzzing with life and filled with the sound of music and laughter followed by glasses clinking together. Everywhere Aurora looked all she saw was a sea of red and gold. She knew Tommy had wanted The Garrison to showcase some of the wealth the family had worked hard for but this wasn't what she had expected. The pub no longer looked like it did before instead it looked like a room within a castle. Even the usually messy regulars were trying their hardest not to spill any drink upon the fancy new furniture.

Aurora could see Tommy behind the bar looking like a king amongst his people. He smiled widely as he served them and did his scoff of laughter at their jokes. Tommy's smile was enough to lift the dullest of days and Aurora prayed to whatever God there was for him to keep his smile throughout the night. Aurora couldn't yet see Arthur, she didn't expect to see him yet it would of been nice to.

"Come on, let's get a drink!" Aurora chirped taking Lizzie by the hand and guiding her through the crowds and over to the bar.

"_**Tommy! Tommy!**_" Aurora yelled out as she jumped up onto a bar stool and leaned over the bar, waving her arms frantically as she tried to get Tommy's attention.

Hearing his mouse's voice Tommy quickly turned making Aurora laugh at the frown that formed on his face before his eyes went wide and he shook his head.

The woman sounded like his mouse yet it was as if he were looking at a stranger. If it hadn't of been for her dark golden eyes glistening with joy Tommy most likely wouldn't of recognised her but there was no mistaking her beautiful smile and laughter.

Walking over to the women Tommy placed two glasses in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Evening Lizzie, who's your friend?" He humoured with a serious look on his face.

'This friend was goin' to give you a kiss but I suppose I'll go find another gentleman" Aurora tutted pulling the her glass away each time he went to fill it.

"I'm no gentleman mouse" Tommy grunted taking the glass from her and quickly filling it before she could stop him.

Leaning over the bar once again Aurora pressed her lips against the side of his mouse.

"No you're much more than that Tommy Tom" 

Sitting back down Aurora raised her glass at Tommy and took a small drink feeling the familiar buzz tickling underneath her skin.

"So what 'append with Pol?" Aurora enquired keeping her voice low as she twisted her head to the side to stare up at Tommy.

"She held a gun to me head" Tommy replied causing Lizzie to choke on her whiskey.

"Not as bad as I expected" Aurora hummed earning a look of disbelief from her friend.

"Rora, she held a gun to his head!" Lizzie exclaimed with a laugh as Aurora shrugged her shoulders and grinned at Tommy.

"Still alive ain't he Lizzie? If Polly wanted him dead he'd be dead" Aurora stated, relieved that Tommy lived to see another day while her heart poured with both sympathy and heartache for Polly.

"Ladies if you'll excuse I have to get back to serving" Tommy announced as he reached up to caress Aurora's cheek with a smile "You look beautiful love"

"Nothing is as more striking as you me love, now go back to serving, me and Lizzie are goin' to dance" Aurora winking jumping down off the bar stool and taking Lizzie by the elbow "Come on Liz I need to dance while me feet aren't burning in these shoes"

For the first time in a few weeks Aurora allowed happiness to overtake her. All the sadness she had felt slipped away with each passing dance and as she spun around trying to not spill her drink Aurora let out a loud laugh. Perhaps a bit of fun was all she needed. Her heels had been removed quite quickly and discarded somewhere along the bar allowing Aurora to move more freely along the freshly polished floor. Lizzie knowing how much her friend needed this stuck by her side just in case she slipped and hurt herself and as she took another drink Lizzie watched Aurora with a smile, it was nice to see her let go.   
  


"**Look at this fookin' place!**"

Stopping mid spin Aurora turned her head to look over at the entrance and saw Arthur standing there with Finn and Isaiah, a large grin plastered on his face. People began to cheer at the sight of him along with Tommy who had raised a bottle in the air, his smile matching Arthur's.

Pushing her way through the sea of drunk men and women Aurora made her way over to Arthur and quickly threw her arms around him.

"Arthur you made it!" Aurora squealed holding the man impossibly tight as if he were going to disappear as soon as she let go.

"Orright sister! Fook' me it's beautiful!" Arthur hailed petting the back of Aurora's head before looking down at her.

That's when she spotted it, the dusting of white powder on Arthur's nose. She knew what it was, she had seen her brother's snort it at times after a particularly bad day. This was the reason for Arthur's sudden change in mood, the reason for his bright smile and dilated pupils. Reaching up Aurora gently wiped away the powder from his nose and ran her thumb down her dress, discarding of the substance.

"It is isn't it? And it's all yours Arthur, pubs been waiting for you" Aurora chirped giving him a knowing but reassuring smile.

"It's helpin' me" Arthur responded quietly and gripping his shoulders Aurora gave them a small pat.

"I know, just be careful"

Taking a step back Aurora began to sway her body from side to side once again as headed over to the bar.

"Come on Arthur, pour me a drink, me glass is dry"

Aurora was soon drunk along with everyone else. She felt as if her body was floating around the room and the buzzing beneath her skin was now permanent. Her mind was light and free yet still there making her aware of everything happening within the room. Lizzie was now sat at the bar having a smoke with Jeremiah while Aurora ran around the pub engaging with all those she had missed since The Garrison had been blown up. She'd also gotten into an arm wrestling match with John and ended up with a sore shoulder which she promised John she'd hide from Tommy, it was just sport after all. The only people missing were Polly and Ada. To her surprise Aurora saw that Tommy was also now missing. Through her dazed vision she tried her best to hunt him down but to her disappointment he was nowhere to be seen.

"John you seen Tommy?" Aurora asked the middle Shelby brother who was now engaged in a drinking battle.

John continued on, not even sparing her a single glance while he attempted to win and leaning against his chair Aurora watched the game in interest for a moment. She even threw in a few extra shillings into the middle of the table to go to whoever won the challenge.

"Went into the back room a few minutes ago" John finally answered as he scooped up his winnings with a bark of laughter.

"Thank you" Aurora replied shaking her head at him and patting him on the back. Turning away she hurried her way over to the back room not before grabbing both her and Tommy a drink.   
  


The doors were open, reassuring Aurora that she wasn't intruding and disturbing Tommy while he had some alone time. If he wanted privacy she knew the doors would have been firmly shut. Aurora could see Tommy sat at one of the tables, his head bowed and attempting to quickly fix her balance Aurora quietly walked up to him and peeped over his shoulder.

He was looking down at a letter, she could see the crease in his brows as he stared hard at it, his thumb gently brushing over the words. The writing was very soft and feminine, Aurora could faintly smell the sweet floral perfume coming from within the envelope. Turning her gaze to the stamps Aurora felt her heart beginning she pound in her throat, it was from America. It didn't take her long to connect the dots, she knew who was in America and the way Tommy held the letter with such care and tenderness told Aurora her gut instincts were right. She could hear the battle going on in Tommy's mind, he was unsure whether to open the letter or not. Truthfully so was Aurora, she wasn't a jealous person but the letter did strike the smallest amount of worry inside her. Perhaps Grace was simply wanting to catch up on Tommy as an old friend would do or maybe it was something more.

"America?" Aurora spoke up wanting to make Tommy aware of her presence.

Flinching slightly he looked up at her and gave Aurora the faintest of smiles. A wave of pity ran through her and she saw he truly was at war with his own mind.

"Yeah...America" He hummed in reply using one arm to reach around Aurora hips and pull her onto his lap.

Bringing her hand around the back of his head Aurora began to softly run her fingers through his scalp as she tried to ease the tension on his face.

"Someone important?" Aurora blurted out before her brain could catch up with her mouth. She hadn't wanted to press him but it seemed her loose tongue had other thoughts.

"Just the past mouse" Tommy sighed looking back down at the letter.

"I know you always tell me not to look back into the past but sometimes it's orright to take a moment to remember" Aurora cooed in a reassuring manner. If Tommy needed to open the letter then he should and Aurora would remain at his side in support just in case the past happened to break his heart again.

Tommy continued to stare at the letter for a minute before he placed it back down on the table and began reaching into his pocket.

Revealing a box of matches to Aurora, Tommy opened it up, took one out and proceeded to light it. Picking up the letter he held it over the ashtray and brought the match up. Aurora watched on as the flames licked the edge of the envelope before it engulfed the whole letter, wiping away the elegant writing and pretty perfume.

"The past is the past mouse" Tommy stated as he carefully dropped the burning paper into the ashtray and wrapped his arms around Aurora's form, his head on her back, exhaling as he did so.

As Aurora watched the letter burn she heard the back door open and lifting her head she saw Polly stumbling inside. It was clear Polly had been drinking since she left Tommy's office, not that Aurora blamed her she would have done the same thing if she were to be in her shoes.

"Pol" Aurora acknowledge with a small smile on her face only to receive a glare as the angry woman peered round at Tommy who couldn't be seen from his place behind Aurora.

"Did he tell you what he did? Won't even let me see my own fucking son" Polly slurred bitterly, her body swaying from side to side.

"Yes Tommy told me but I thought it was best you heard it from him rather than me" Aurora replied careful as if she were trying to hold back a hungry lioness from biting.

"You knew?" Polly bit out, her glare now directed at Aurora, the redness of her cheek growing darker, indicating that her anger was beyond control.

"M'so sorry Polly but it wasn't my place to say something"

There was nothing either her or Tommy could say to make the situation any better for Polly. The only thing that would make her happy would be to have her son, rightfully so but they still needed to be respectful to the woman who had raised him.

"How does it feel to be so fucking tightly wrapped around Tommy's finger Aurora?" Polly sneered before walking past them and leaving the room.

"Pol!" Tommy called after her, finally lifting his head up but his Aunt had already disappeared within the crowd.

"Leave her to grieve Tommy, it's goin' to take some time we've just flipped her world upside down. All she wanted was her children and we can't give her that for now. You know she won't be truly happy until she sees Michael" Aurora explained turning to cup Tommy's face with sad eyes.

Gently gripping her chin Tommy brought her head to rest against his and gently kissed her lips.

"Tough as old boots our Pol" Tommy muttered against Aurora's lips before kissing her again to which Aurora sighed in content.

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Aurora laughed as she felt his hands make their way into his hair and gently pull on the pins that held it in place.

"Short hair may be fashionable mouse but I prefer your curls" Tommy remarked pulling his head away from hers so he could focus on getting the pins out without pulling on any of her curls.

Aurora sat there patiently as he pulled them out one by one allowing her hair to flow down her back in perfectly wild ringlets. Tommy admired the softness of her dark locks and gently began to comb his fingers through it causing Aurora to grow sleepy as the tension building in her head melted away.

Sinking further into his lap Aurora allowed herself to be fully embraced and burying his head into her hair both Tommy and Aurora decided that the party could wait for a moment.   


"Come Josephine in my flying machine

Going **UP** she goes, **UP** she goes

Balance yourself like a bird on a beam

In the **AIR** she goes, **THERE** she goes

**UP**, **UP** a little bit higher

**OH**, **MY**, the moon is on **FIRE**

Come Josephine in my flying machine

Going **UP** all on, **GOODBYE**"

Tommy laughed as he watched Aurora spin around in the street, singing as loudly as she could and jumping every time she found a word she loved to scream out. After the party ended and many drinks later Tommy thought it best to get his drunk mouse home after locking up The Garrison. Everyone else had already left except them two after Aurora decided she didn't want to quit drinking just yet. Now as she stumbled ahead of him Tommy couldn't help but be amused by the entertainment. Her energy was infectious and her laugh was music to his ears until she suddenly stopped and turned to look at him with worry filled eyes.

Tommy knew instantly that she had the same gut feeling as him.

They were being followed.

Tommy quickly scanned the area around them, quietly cursing as the pitch blackness of the street revealed nothing to him. Pulling out his gun he beckoned Aurora to his side who was more than happy to come over to him. Pushing herself into him Aurora gripped his arm tightly and stared straight ahead.

"_You feel it too don't you?_" She whispered through gritted teeth hoping their follower was far enough away to not hear what was being said.

"_Yeah, can't fuckin' see though_" Tommy hissed clutching his gun as he prepared himself to shoot if they were to be attacked.

"_It's Campbell Tommy....I can hear his fucking wolf head cane_" Aurora whimpered closing her eyes and sure enough she was right. Tommy could hear it too, slapping against the wet floor but it seemed to be echoing all around them giving no indication as to where Campbell might be.

Without another word Tommy picked up his pace and pulled Aurora along, his face twisted in fury as he did all he could to shield Aurora from view.

"_I'll kill him mouse, one day_" Tommy hissed putting his gun away knowing Campbell wouldn't harm them. He needed Tommy alive to do his bidding.

"_I know Tommy_" Was all Aurora managed to get out as the sound of Campbell's cane haunted her mind, driving her to the brink of insanity as she willed it to go away. To her horror Aurora realised that even with Tommy by her side she was still absolutely terrified.

Campbell was a dangerous man and he was planning something, something that would try to destroy Tommy but what it was Aurora didn't know nor was she brave enough to want to know. Fear was all that she knew in that moment and fear would be the very thing that brought her nightmares back that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys it's was my birthday on the 9th and I've been drunk right up until the 14th. I've spent the rest of the days sleeping and slowly writing. 😂❤️


	60. Michael

Tommy wasn't there when Aurora woke the next morning with a pounding head and a chill throughout her body. She remembered waking up earlier to see Tommy sat on his chair reading looking both relaxed and frustrated at the same time. Aurora had wanted to ask him what was wrong but she had been too tired and quickly fell back to sleep only to wake once more as he placed a kiss upon her head before leaving to go to work. They never discussed Campbell when they reached home, in fact his name wasn't to be mentioned instead they both slipped into bed quietly and allowed silence to fill the room until Aurora had woken from a nightmare. She didn't tell Tommy what she dreamt, she didn't tell him the horror of seeing Campbell resting above her, crushing her body with his as his meaty fingers squeezed the life from her. Aurora had muttered Bill's name and proceeded to roll over into Tommy's arms, giving him the reassurance that she was perfectly fine.

Stretching out her limbs Aurora stared up at the ceiling for a moment before getting out of bed. She didn't want to laze about, Aurora decided she wanted this day to be nice and filled with the things she loved. Campbell would no longer with a threat to her, Aurora wouldn't allow it. She was going to get dressed, go food shopping, have a bath and then paint before making Tommy his supper for when he finally arrived home from work. It would be normal and it would be nice!

There would be no talk of war and enemies Aurora would make sure of it. She also wanted to speak with Polly and sort things out between them, she didn't want her Aunt at odds with her or be grieving alone. Polly was in a vulnerable place and Aurora wanted to see that she was cared for. She knew Ada would try her best but she wasn't home and Polly was a very stubborn woman.

Once Aurora had washed her face and brushed her teeth she got herself dressed and wrapped up warm. She had learned her lesson from the night before to not go out without a coat and brace the cold with her bare skin. Staring at her reflection in the mirror Aurora felt like herself again and gently placing a small amount of rouge on her face she gave herself a toothy smile and picked up her shopping basket.

"I love you truly, truly dear,

Life with its sorrow, life with its tear

Fades into dreams when I feel you are near

For I love you truly, truly dear."

She sang sweetly to herself as she left the bedroom and headed downstairs, swinging her basket as she went.

"Aurora, is that you?" She heard Polly call out from the kitchen and Aurora was surprised to hear there was no malice in her tone in fact Polly was cheerful.

"Yes Pol, it's me m'goin' shopping do you need anything?" Aurora replied back, unsure on what to say or how to act and rather than go into the kitchen she paused by the stairs and waited.

"Come in here!" Polly ordered peeping her head around the corner and staring at Aurora with a large grin.

Aurora was beginning to wonder if her Aunt had lost her mind. Last night she had been angry, drunk and wild with no hope of getting her children back and this morning she appeared to be full of life and happiness.

Raising an eyebrow in question Aurora did as Polly asked and walked towards the kitchen, slowing down as she reached the door and peered inside.

There, sat at the table was a young man, a nervous young man. Both him and Polly were nervous yet smiled happily. Aurora could tell he wasn't around here, he looked soft spoken and soft hearted. His suit was clean and the little bow around his neck made him appear boyish and innocent. It was plain to see that the young man sat at the table was a village boy, raised amongst the greenery and good hearted people.

"Who's this Polly?" Aurora questioned softly giving the stranger a bright smile and feeling a sense of relief as his some of the strain in his body eased up and he began to look more comfortable.

"This....this is Michael...my son" Polly announced, her eyes shinning with tears and sitting down next to him she stared at him in pride.

"Fuck off!" Aurora blurted out, her eyes going wide causing both Polly and Michael to laugh at the shock that came over Aurora's face.

"M'sorry" Aurora giggled putting her hand over her mouth before approaching the table "Ello Michael, it's so great to finally meet you. I'm Aurora, Rora for short"

Reaching out her hand Aurora shook Michael's, holding back her squeal of excitement as she did so. Polly's son was truly here, in their home and sat at their table with Polly. The very thing Polly had been hoping for was happening and Aurora couldn't have been more overjoyed for her than she was right now.

"Nice to meet you Aurora, are you family?" Michael asked in wonder becoming more confident due to the kindness within his Mother's and Aurora's eyes.

"Yes I've been friends with her Mam for many years, I even helped deliver Aurora. She's now Tommy's partner and soon will be family by marriage" Polly explained reaching out to squeeze Aurora's hand.

"Polly!" Aurora exclaimed, her face flushing at the thought of being Mrs Shelby.

Was Tommy even the type of man to get married? Did he want to get married? She'd never ask him but it would be of interest for her to know.

Shaking her head at Polly's smirk Aurora adjusted the basket on her arm and took her hat from within and placed it on her head.

"You two 'ave a lot to talk about so I shall leave you to it. It was nice meetin' you Michael, I hope to see you when I get back" Aurora chirped as bent down and quickly kissed Polly's cheek.

"Thank you sweetheart, I'll see you in a bit" Polly cooed reaching up to pet Aurora's face.

"Goodbye Aurora" Michael nodded giving her a smile and a wave.

Giving both Polly and Michael one last pleased look, Aurora turned around and walked out the room leaving them to have a private moment. She hoped they were everything they expected each other to be. It couldn't be easy getting to know your son as well as getting to know your Mother after so many years apart. For Polly's sake Aurora wanted Michael to stick around. He wasn't eighteen yet but the boy had his own mind and came across as a independent young man and if he wanted to know Polly then he would stay for a little bit.

"You bid Mr Shelby a good day from me dear"

"I will, thank you" Aurora nodded with a smile carefully taking the wrapped chicken from the butcher and placing it within her basket.

"I'll see you again Miss Hayes" The Butcher replied giving Aurora one last friendly look before moving to serve the next customer.

"You certainly will, good day Sir"

Pulling the small cloth over her shopping, shielding it from view Aurora gripped the butchers door and stepped outside causing the bell above to chime gleefully, bidding Aurora farewell. Walking along the street Aurora pulled out her shopping list and pencil from her pocket and looking down the list she began to scribble out the groceries she had so far.

"_Chicken?.....yes...potatoes?....yes...peas?....yes...whiskey?...mmhmm..wine for the gravy?_"

She was going to make Tommy a chicken dinner and fill his stomach before bed. Tommy always slept better on a full stomach and Aurora loved to cook for him. She just hoped he was in before the dinner got cold as she sat and watched the candles melt.

"_I think that's everythin'....bacon for breakfast tomorrow and_"

A startled yell left Aurora's mouth as something hard suddenly hit her ankle with such force it sent her flying forwards and crashing to the ground. Her pencil and paper scattered across the floor as her chin bounced off the pavement along with her palms and knees causing pain to erupt throughout her body. The basket that was rested neatly in the crock of her arm fell onto its side allowing some of shopping to be release as the glass bottles shattered inside. Aurora could feel the alcohol slowly starting to seep into her clothing and reaching to touch her now bloodied chin she softly began to cry.

"My my you are a clumsy one aren't you" Campbell jested from above, placing his walking stick back by his side and staring down at the young woman he had tripped. It was satisfying to him to see her so low on the ground crying as her body began to tremble. She was terrified and that brought him joy like no other.

"_Why?_" Aurora whimpered bringing herself to a kneeling position, being careful of the shattered glass as she tried to make herself stand, her hand still cupping her chin.

"Everyone trips over their own feet at times dear, there's no need to cry. Come on get up" Campbell laughed reaching down and gripping her bicep tightly causing Aurora to rip her arm away and scramble back onto the road.

"_**You stay away from me**_" She spat clumsily getting to her feet and glaring at him.

"Is this how you treat a gentleman trying to help you?" Campbell tutted taking a step towards Aurora, his cane flicking up to quickly tap against her bloodied knee.

"_**You're no gentleman, you're a bastard!**_"

Reaching out, Campbell took hold of Aurora's arm once again and yanked her towards him, twisting her wrist painfully tight.

"_**Let go ofme! Why are you doin' this?**_" Aurora pleaded trying to break free from his grasp, her eyes wide in absolute fear.

Was he going to kill her?

"I want Tommy Shelby to know I can reach him at any time, will you be a dear and let him know that?" Campbell smirked reaching up with his cane hand to run a finger down her face.

"_**One of these days he's goin' to kill you**_" Aurora laughed bitterly and lifting up her leg she kicked him as hard as she could.

Letting out a yell of pain, Campbell released his hold on Aurora and bent over in agony giving her the opportunity to run and she did, faster than she had ever done so in her life.

"**I'll have you, you Gypsy whore!**" Campbell screamed behind her causing Aurora to freeze momentarily as those words spun around in her mind.

Letting out a gasp she finally realised just who has painted her door. It had been Campbell all along, not Sabini.

Gypsy whore!

Gypsy whore!

Without sparing him a second glance Aurora picked up her pace again and ran home, fear and pain penetrating her heart, growing stronger no matter how much distance she put between herself and Campbell.  
  


"Fookin' 'ell! What 'append to you love?!"

Arthur had spotted her first, stumbling through the house with her tear and blood stained face until she had reached the kitchen and leaned against the door with a small sob. He blinked rapidly wondering if what he was seeing was real. The poor woman looked like she had been dragged by a horse.

"Aurora!" Polly exclaimed as Michael stared her with wide eyes. She had only went out for some shopping.

Was she attacked? Who would attack a woman as sweet as Aurora?

"Sorry Michael, M'not always in this state" Aurora sniffled with a small laugh and reaching up she tried to rub away the blood that was now drying on her chin.

"Mouse! What happened ey?" Tommy demanded softy coming to Aurora's side and wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her up as he used his other hand to cup her face, inspecting the weeping cuts on her chin.

"Would you believe it? I was distracted and tripped over me own feet, I hit me chin off the floor and lost the shopping, all of it. Clumsy so clumsy" Aurora scoffed continuing to laugh and looking around she saw everyone was staring at her with questionable eyes "What? M'ok"

"Need to be more careful Ror, you seem to be cut up a lot lately" John pointed out as he poured himself a drink. It was quite clear none of them believed her except Michael who stood their innocently unsure of what to do.

"Come on lets get you cleaned up" Tommy muttered pulling Aurora from view and leading her towards the stairs.

Tommy" Polly called out with a sigh and gesturing for Aurora to continue up the stairs he turned and glanced at his Aunt.

"I know, I'll talk to her......._fell over, my arse_" He whispered shaking his head as he walked up the stairs to the sight of Aurora silently shaking outside the bedroom door.

"In you get....that's me girl" Tommy grumbled helping Aurora into the tub he had placed by the fire. He had already removed the gravel from her cuts and carefully cleaned her chin before making her a bath.

Aurora hissed as the water hit her skin but continued to sink down feeling her tense muscles slowing starting to ease. As the water lapped around her Aurora brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Resting the side of her head on her knees she turned and looked up at Tommy who was sat beside the tub.

"Go on, ask me" She smiled sadly, her voice coarse and raspy. Aurora tried to swallow the lump in her throat yet it remained stubborn and refused to move.

"Sabini?" He growled gripped the edge of the tub as anger rose up inside him.

"No, not Sabini" Aurora shook her head giving him a knowing look until his eyes grew darker than they already were.

"Campbell" Tommy bit, his jaw clenching and unclenching. Reaching out Aurora gently began to caress the hand that gripped the tub hoping to soothe him before he did something stupid.

"I didn't see him, I was looking down at me list and he tripped me with his cane. He called me a Gypsy whore" Aurora admitted not wanting to hold the truth from Tommy. She had already tried that before and it didn't work, it only made him more angry.

As Tommy began to stand, his face twisted in a mask of evil Aurora sharply took his hand and pulled.

"Sit back down Tommy" She ordered looking up at him sternly yet he refused to look her way and tried to release himself from her strong grip.

"Mouse I'm goin' to sort this" Tommy hissed as Aurora continued to tug on his arm.

"Tommy! I don't know what he's got over you but I know enough to realise it would be dangerous for you to retaliate. You need to do whatever he is asking of you first and then! Only then! Can you kill him. Now please sit back down Thomas"

Finally looking down at Aurora, Tommy took in her pleading eyes and with a sigh he reluctantly sat back down, refusing to admit that she was right.

"Thank you" She muttered and letting go of her hand she began to scoop up the water and gently rub her skin clean. The room went silent, the only noise to be heard was the sound of their breathing and the water splashing against Aurora's flesh.

"Tommy, I want to go home, to Middlesbrough even if it's just for the night. I need me old bed and the smell of wood and flowers. I just need to get away" Aurora stated with a groan as she stood up and stepped out the tub.

"Not tonight mouse" Tommy answered standing as well and reaching behind himself he took the towel off the bed and wrapped it around Aurora's disappointed shoulders.

"Why not? You said I could go if you came with" Aurora pointed out with a small frown. She wasn't desperate to leave Small Heath but it did upset her that she couldn't just go home as she pleased. Aurora tried to hide her disappointment from Tommy and began to internally give herself reasons for him not to take her to Middlesbrough. Perhaps he was just extremely busy tonight, maybe she could persuade him tomorrow.

"I'm going to Camden Town early tomorrow love, it's best you stay 'ere and when I get back I'll take you home" Tommy informed her as he rubbed her arms and pulled her into him until her chest was flushed up against his.

"What's it's like Tommy, London?" Aurora questioned after a moment of enjoying Tommy's embrace.

"It fuckin' stinks, the airs just a bit fresher there then it is 'ere but down there the sky isn't always grey, it's blue and wide, filling the streets with light. The smoke always clears up in the end and gives way to life. There's so much life mouse, it pours out of every building and into the streets along with music and happiness. It's is both the most miserable and happiest place in England" Tommy explained making Aurora grin as she pictured the streets filled with light, the people who were making their way around the city with smiles on their faces and the music, she imagined London had some of the best music. All that dancing and singing, it sounded like a dream.

"I think I'd like it there" Aurora beamed looking up at Tommy who bent down and gently placed his lips against her nose.

"I'll take you one day mouse" Tommy smiled as he reached up and ran his fingers down the side of Aurora's cheek, captured by her beauty like always.

"_You promise?_" Aurora whispered, her eyes shining in awe. Her aching bones had all but disappeared and now she was excited.

"_Yes mouse_"

This time he kissed her lips, sealing in his promise to her.

"_I love you Tommy_"

"_I...I..._have to get ready for London mouse" Tommy managed to get out and giving her one last kiss he finally let her go and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oh..ok..go on Tommy I'll be 'ere. I suppose I better find something else for supper" Aurora smiled reassuringly and leaning up he kissed his cheek and stepped to the side, allowing him to move past her as he headed for the door.

"I'll see you in a bit mouse"

"Ok Tommy" Aurora sighed coming to sit on the edge of the bed, waiting until he had closed the door behind him before she sprung up once again and ran towards the wardrobe.

Aurora knew she had hidden it somewhere within the wardrobe. She thought she would never have need for it, not until today. Even Sabini wasn't enough of a threat for her to pull it from the depths of her wardrobe but Campbell he was different. There was something about that man that terrified her more than anything in the world and she didn't feel safe.

Pulling out all her shoeboxes Aurora began to empty the contents of each one. It was amongst them somewhere, she had made sure to hide it within one of the boxes so Tommy didn't realise she was walking around without it.

As Aurora turned one of the boxes upside down she heard it hit the floor with a deafening thud. Tossing the box to one side Aurora looked down and hesitantly reached for the gun with trembling fingers. Picking it up she tried to ignore the sickness filling her stomach at the feeling of it. Aurora felt fear run through her but it wasn't as bad as the fear she got whenever Campbell was in her presence.

To hold such a weapon that could cause so much death and destruction wasn't something Aurora wanted to do yet she needed to prepare herself for Campbell. She couldn't let him catch her off guard anymore especially when she remained unharmed.

Standing up with the gun still in her grasp Aurora walked over to her purse and opening it up she dropped the gun inside before hastily snapping the lock.

He wouldn't get to her anymore, Aurora would be ready for Campbell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're getting so close to Grace's return and the part of the story where you guys all hate my guts 😂 I wanted to take the time to thank you all for continuing to read and comment. It's means so much and I love interacting with you guys ❤️ here's to my long arse story 😂 I also have a gushy romantic chapter coming up for Aurora and Tommy


	61. Epsom

"Are you coming Aurora?" Michael asked politely as Aurora wandered through the door, her hair wild, cheeks flushed and the strong smell of horses emitting from her. He'd taking a liking to Aurora the most out of the family, she had been the most welcoming and friendly. Polly, his Mom told him everything there was to know about Aurora, all his Mom seemed to do was rave about the woman's kind heart and how she didn't think Tommy was good enough for Aurora yet she was happy that Tommy had her in his life.

Blowing out air, Aurora placed her hands on her hips and tried to regain the breath she'd lost on her run around with Fortune. The chilly air had almost suffocated her as the wind forced its way into her airways.

"Where?" She wheezed giving Michael a weak smile.

Walking into the room Polly watched the girl bend over and let out a huge breath. Rolling her eyes she adjusted her hat and took Aurora by the arm, pulling her back up into a standing position as if she were teaching a child how to walk.

"To see the new house" Polly answered already leading Aurora towards the front door. Before Aurora could protest she had already been dragged back out into the cold and bringing her hands under her armpits she tried to keep them warm.

"Michael's going to try driving" Polly announced opening the passenger side door and climbing in. Jumping into the back Aurora watched Michael step into the car and stared intensely at him.

"You ever drive before Michael?" She wondered twisting her head to the side, refusing to move her gaze from him.

"No, I'm pretty nervous" He admitted and shrugging her shoulders Aurora smiled reassuringly.

"Well if we die we die Michael, ain't no stoppin' it from 'appening" She sang appearing eerily content with her statement.

"We're not going to die, you're going to do wonderful Michael" Polly butted in giving her niece a warning glance causing Aurora to shrug and poke her tongue out.

"Is he going to give us a wonderful death Aunt Pol?" Aurora mocked with a smile as the car hummed to life and Michael sent them jerking towards.

"Aurora I will kick you out this car, shut up" Polly snapped before giving Michael a motherly look "That's it darling, nice and easy"

They had made it in once piece after almost crashing twice. Michael drove quite well with it being his first time yet Aurora's white knuckles and clenched jaw told another story. She was surprised her grip hadn't snapped the car handle. Truth be told at some points in the journey she felt ready to open the car door and roll out. Finally getting back out the car Aurora allowed her teeth to unclench and coming to stand next to Michael Aurora looked over and Polly's house and made a weak attempt to whistle.

"Bloody 'ell Pol! Tommy did good! This house is beautiful"

Leaving both Mother and son behind Aurora rushed up the steps to Polly's house and bouncing on her toes by the door she turned and looked back like an excited pup.

"Come on! I want to claim a room so I can hide from Tommy when he irritates me"

Aurora was quite disappointed in herself for turning down Tommy's offer for a new house, Polly's was stunning but Aurora wouldn't know what to do with all the rooms. Her small house was enough for her and she would continue to cherish it like it was her very own castle. Aurora imagined that Tommy would want something larger than their homes if the business continued to grow at a rapid rate. The streets of Birmingham and Middlesbrough wouldn't be enough for Tommy to showcase his wealth.

Once inside Aurora left Polly and Michael alone to talk while she wondered around the halls of Polly's house. It appeared much larger inside, large enough for Aurora to get lost as she went from room to room, admiring the newly place furniture and decor. Polly was fixing the place up nicely, there were a few things that still needed work but the house would soon be fit for a Queen and Polly could happily rule over the family from the comfort of her own home. Walking into one of the bedrooms Aurora made her way through the room and looked out the window and into the garden. As she stood by the window she wondered what was next for the family.

What happened once Tommy had London in his grasp? What did he plan to do next?

What did she do next? Was it time for her to become a teacher and settle into a new way of life?

Would Tommy move into that big house? Would she be by his side?

There were so many questions spinning around in Aurora's mind causing the front of her head to pound in discomfort. She didn't understand the fear bubbling up in her stomach as she continued to stare down at Polly's rose bushes. Aurora knew what ever came next wasn't really important as long as Tommy was still there for her to love, but what?......but what if he wasn't?

"There you are, I've been looking for you. Michael's downstairs having tea, are you coming to join?" Polly exclaimed entering the room and looking over at Aurora with a bright smile.

"Polly do you think Tommy loves me?" Aurora blurted out turning to look at Polly with a pleading look on her face. She had finally asked the question that plagued her most yet she hadn't asked Tommy.

"Where has this came from Aurora?" Polly questioned quite startled by Aurora's words.

"I didn't think it was important for me to hear it but lately.....well I..." Aurora stuttered coming to sit on the end of bed and running her hands down her face she let out a sigh "M'sorry, I shouldn't be asking this of you"

"Of course he loves you Aurora, even a blind man could see it" Polly smiled, shaking her head as she came and placed herself down next to Aurora.

"Really? He hasn't said it, sometimes I think he's going to but then...nothing. I didn't think the words were so valuable to me but God I just want to hear them. I know he cares about me otherwise I wouldn't still be 'ere but is it love? I don't know" Aurora confessed cursing silently to herself as her eyes began to sting with tears.

"We know Tommy darling, we know he's not a man of many words. He's always showed his love through his actions rather than being vocal about it. Don't you worry sweetheart he loves you very much and I'm sure he'll tell you one day I swear to God that he will" Polly tried to reassure Aurora, her voice coming out strong and steadfast. She couldn't tell Aurora about the ring Tommy carried around with him but she could confirm the love he held for his golden eyed woman.

"Grace is tryin' to get in touch with Tommy" Aurora confessed after a moment of silence as she took in Polly's words.

"Ah, so this is where all this doubt is coming from" Polly frowned and reaching out she took Aurora's hand and gave it a squeeze "What does that bitch want?"

"Him probably. I don't even know if it is her reaching out but I can feel it, deep inside just like you do Polly. You know what you see is true and I see her. Tommy received a letter from America, the sender was a woman, I could tell from the way she wrote. What other woman in America does Tommy know? I know I sound ridiculous but I just knew it was Grace, you didn't see it Polly...the way he held the letter in his hands with such care and gentleness, almost as if he were holding the woman herself" Aurora laughed bitterly feeling a sense of shame in herself for having hate towards a woman she'd never met.

"What did the letter say?" Polly demanded, a spark of anger lighting up inside her as she pictured Grace's face. That woman wouldn't stand a chance of trying to ruin her family again, Polly would kill her this time and destroy her little pretty face. Grace wasn't even here and already she was hurting the people Polly loved.

"He didn't read it....he burnt" Aurora muttered causing Polly to let out a relieved breath.

"_Thank God!_" Polly whispered before grinning at Aurora "See, there's your proof. His heart is with you"

"What if she comes back Pol?" Aurora asked, her stomach still stirring, she couldn't lose him.

"She'll swiftly find a bullet between her eyes. She isn't getting close to this fucking family again, now shift her from your thoughts and come have some tea" Polly's words seemed to bring some of the weight up off Aurora's shoulders but not completely. There was still doubt, not in Tommy, in Grace, Aurora didn't trust her enough to not return. If the stories she had heard were true then Grace wasn't one to be told what to do.

"Ok Polly, let's not keep Michael waiting"

"You came back early" Aurora pointed out breaking the silence in the car as she turned to look at Tommy.

She hadn't expected him back home today, she imagined she would stay the night at Polly's and sneak back to Middlesbrough in the morning but there was no need for her to do it, Tommy was here. True to his word as always he'd plucked Aurora from Polly's side and into the car in order for them to make their way to Aurora's home. The lights from Birmingham disappearing into the night made Aurora spark up in excitement, a part of her couldn't wait to be away. Tommy on the other hand was silent, something was bothering him. Every so often his eyes would flicker over at her and he would frown before freezing, like he was struggling to find his words. In the end Aurora hadn't wait for him to speak up and chose to do it herself.

"Just a quick business meetin' today love, went to see Ada and thought why not come back home and take you to Middlesbrough like you wanted" He replied giving her a wink, soothing Aurora's worry that he had been deeply upset by something.

"What's up Tommy?" Her tone was warm and sweet, wrapping him in an invisible hug as her voice broke him down and lured him in.

"Epsom" Was the simple answer Tommy gave Aurora causing her to frown.

"A horse racing event is makin' you this quiet?" She dragged out in confusion while staring at Tommy like he had grown another head.

"I'm entering"

Another short answer to heighten Aurora's frustration. Sometimes she truly thought Tommy believed people could read his mind and form his short words into a book as tall as the heels on Polly's feet.

"To do that I'm goin' to need a horse mouse" Tommy finally answered giving Aurora a look that told her she wouldn't like where the conversation was going. "Now before you refuse I..."

"Absolutely fucking not Thomas!" Aurora snapped before he could finish his sentence and giving him a look of disbelief she lowered herself into the seat and scoffed.

"Aurora" Tommy sighed shaking his head at her childish display as he watched her cross her arms over her chest and glare out into the darkness.

"I told you when you first met Fortune that I would never let her be apart of that. You are not using me horse to race Tommy, I don't fucking agree with it. Anyways she too young" Aurora protested, her voice cold and unpleasant. She wouldn't be moved, she hated the fucking races.

"She'll be orright with some training mouse, I just need a reason to infiltrate the race courses. This is our chance to rip away the rug from underneath Sabini's feet" Tommy explained hoping Aurora would see reason. She wanted to knock Sabini down just as much as him yet seemed too stubborn to contribute.

"Then you better find yourself a fucking horse 'cause you're not havin' mine"

"She was born to race mouse you know this" Tommy remarked after a minute of nothing but tense silence and the sound of Aurora's heavy breathing growing louder the more upset she got.

"Ok say you take her, train her to the best of her ability then take her to the races. It either goes smoothly, she wins or she loses but what if she falls? What if she hurts herself? You know what they'll do to her? Of course you know, she'd be shot on sight and even if we managed to save her she then has to live in agony everyday, unable to run through the fields as she once did and miserable up until the day she finally passes. Then after all that try telling me what she was born for Tommy. I won't take any chances, I've lost one horse I won't lose her too and certainly not racing"Aurora shuddered picturing Fortune's lifeless on the racing track and a man stood over her holding a gun as the end smoked with the stench of death.

For once Tommy didn't argue back, she was right. There was no guarantee that Fortune wouldn't get hurt, he couldn't promise Aurora that because he wouldn't be able to stop it. If something did happen to the mare he would never forgive himself and neither would his mouse. It wasn't worth it, Aurora couldn't risk Fortune just like Tommy couldn't risk Aurora.

Reaching over Tommy took Aurora's trembling hand and lifting it up he placed his lips against the back of it.

"Orright mouse I won't use Fortune. Good job I already found another fuckin' back up horse isn't it, ey?" Tommy smiled kissing her hand again and allowing the frown to slip from her face Aurora looked over at him in wonder.

"You did?" She mumbled, waves of relief rushing through her along with a touch of heartache. Aurora didn't want to see any horse racing.

"Yep, expensive but she'll do" Tommy replied clearing his throat and sitting up in her seat Aurora found a smirk come onto her face.

"How much Tommy?"

"Thousand guineas"

Letting out a choked gasp Aurora threw her head back and laughed. What kind of horse was worth a thousand guineas?!

"Polly's goin' to 'ave your balls Tom" Aurora pointed out still giggling as she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Well you have the whole night to play with them before that happens" Tommy humoured and throwing out her hand Aurora smacked him in the middle of his chest.

"Thomas!.......you can wait until I've cleaned me house"

To Tommy's absolute boredom Aurora did exactly that. Every part of the house was cleaned from top to bottom. He had tried to help but had been swiftly shouted at for doing it wrong. In the end he'd sat on her couch with a drink and his smokes while she ran around the house. Time passed slowly and Tommy was certain the house had been cleaned twice before she finally called for him again. Tommy, stupidly had thought it was time for them to get reacquainted after their day apart yet to his disappointment Aurora wasn't finished, in fact she had came up with a glorious plan to clean the loft out.

So here he was crawling through Aurora's roof with her in the darkness until a candle was lit.

Looking around Tommy was surprised to see that the entire loft was filled with beautiful paintings, paintings that must have took hours on end to complete. Dust was settling upon them and Tommy was confused as to why Aurora didn't seem to care for them.

"What are all these doin' up 'ere mouse?" He enquired and reaching out a hand he gently began to clear away the dust from a painting to reveal the image of stormy waves brutally bashing themselves against the side of a ship as the night sky grew black and angry.

"Just some of the paintings I did which m'not fond of. In fact I hate them" Aurora shrugged inwardly cringing as she set eyes on the painting Tommy was holding.

Still to this day, no matter how beautiful her work was Aurora still couldn't see just how talent she held within that small left hand of hers. Tommy believed her paintings were meant to be on display, to be hung up within a gallery for everyone to see. He wanted her to be appreciated and have others look upon her as he did. Tommy could be the one to do that, he would make her see just how incredible she was and he would marvel at the blush that would surely creep along her cheeks as people gathered to offer her their admiration.

"Mouse can I have these paintings?" He asked giving her a wide grin.

"All of them? Surely you want nicer paintings in your office Tommy" Aurora said as if the idea of him hanging them all up was ludicrous.

"All of them" Tommy nodded and shaking her head Aurora just giggled in response.

"I mean if you want to"

Leaning over Tommy closed the distance between them and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"Thanks love"

"_Oh Thomas!_" Aurora whispered breathless digging her nails into the skin of his back.

She was pressed tightly against the wall as he moved agonisingly slow inside her, hitting the sweet spot that made her purr like a kitten. His tongue swirled around her nipple before he gently took it between his lips and sucked softly causing her spine to arch as she desperately tried to press herself against him. Her body was on fire and her mind was blank, all that mattered was the pleasure she was receiving from him. The vibrations from his moan sent static waves through her until her toes curled in delight and lifting her leg up higher she crossed her thigh over his back and pulled him in deeper until she could feel every inch of him.

His fingers moved cleverly over her form, like a master performing with his puppet. He seemed to be touching every part of her skin yet it wasn't enough, she needed more.

Gripping the top of his hair Aurora lifted his head up and swiftly pressed her lips against his, shivering as she tasted the juices of her fruit he had happily devoured moments before. It was positively sinful and she loved every single bit of it.

"_Aurora_" he groaned with a hiss feeling her teeth sink into his lip causing blood to bubble to the surface and escape like a single tear drop "_Little minx_" Tommy growled pulling away from her and taking her earlobe between his teeth before he pulled himself from inside her with a disappointed groan and flipped her around until her breasts and rosy cheek were roughly placed against the wall.

"_Sorry love_" Aurora laughed with a smirk which was quickly wiped from her face as Tommy quickly slammed himself back inside her and placed his lips against her shoulders.

"_Fuck Tom...my!_" She managed to choke out with a gasp as her vision was wiped and the room became nothing but a series of black dots.

Through the sound of the blood rushing in her ears and skin slapping against skin Aurora heard the phone downstairs beginning to ring.

Reaching out Tommy gripped the open door and slammed it shut with such force that the walls seemed to shake beneath Aurora's cheek.

"_Fuck off!_" He spat as it continued to ring despite their refusal to answer.

"_Don't...stop Tommy...please_" Aurora begged moving her hips in rhythm with his thrusts feeling her stomach beginning to coil up as she grew close to release.

She could feel his fingers trailing down her delicate flesh until they wickedly ran through her folds and caressed the most sensitive part of her body. Letting out a sharp cry Aurora buckled beneath him and with a few more thrusts she finally fell apart to the sound of the phone still ringing.

Wrapping his arm around her chest Tommy continued to with his onslaught, desperately trying to reach his own relief and holding onto his arm tightly Aurora moaned as he came, burying his teeth into her shoulder and latching on as he became overcome with pleasure.

"_Tommy...the phone....still...ringing_" Aurora managed to get out suddenly feeling exhausted and weak. Both their bodies were slick with sweat and Aurora's hair had became glued to her face.

"_I'll get it...I'll get it_" Tommy panted pulling himself out of Aurora with a groan and looking down he watched as the outcome of their reunion began to trickle down the inside of Aurora's thigh like sweet nectar trickling from a tree.

Walking over to their bed, Tommy took Aurora's robe and placed it around her shoulders while pressing his lips against her flushed cheek.

"Thank you" She smiled lazily at him with a yawn and taking his hand Aurora allowed him to guide her out the room and down the stairs.

The phone was still going, telling them that whoever was on the other side had something urgent to tell them. Aurora wondered if there was more trouble. No one would ring this many times for anything but trouble.

Aurora sat on the bottom of the stairs and waited while Tommy answered the phone. Leaning her head against the wall she closed her eyes and waited.

"**Fuck! We're coming home now!**" Tommy bellowed causing Aurora eyes to shoot open as he slammed the phone down.

She had been right in her thoughts, there was trouble.

"**Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!**" Tommy yelled leaning his elbows against the phone table and resting his face within his hands.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Aurora questioned standing up and walking over to his side. Kissing his shoulder she rested her head there and began to soothingly stroke his back.

"Fuckin' Digbeth kid is dead, another kid dead" Tommy muttered turning to look at Aurora in exhaustion.

"Who was it?" Aurora sighed hoping Arthur hadn't went and killed another person. Aurora wasn't sure if she could handle another kids murder.

"Fuckin' Sabini!"

"Then it's time Tom, it's time to take this fucker down. Let's go get your fucking thousand guineas and shove them straight up his arse" Aurora bit out, her teeth clenching painfully.

Letting go of Tommy she began to run back up the stairs, her body tense and filled with rage. She would rip the moustache right of Sabini's face.

"Mouses don't fight wars" Tommy laughed seeing the determination in Aurora's form as he followed her back up the stairs. As always their time alone had been cut short.

"This one does!"

So with Aurora's paintings in the back of Tommy's car and their skin still slick with sweat they made their way back to Small Heath and back to war. Aurora hoped it would be over by Christmas but with Tommy wanting to take over at Epsom it didn't seem likely. For now she would have to wait patiently and hope Epsom was the end of it. Perhaps Epsom would be the start of something great for the whole family, perhaps Epsom would finally bring peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epsom is coming up soon and it's not gonna be peaceful it's going to be awful so prepare yourselves. Also that smut took me ages so don't judge guys I'm still trying to get the hang of it again 😂❤️ love you all ❤️


	62. May Carleton

"Will you two put your fuckin' faces straight?! Feel like I'm at a bloody funeral!" Charlie swore giving Aurora and Curly a look of disdain as they gathered around Tommy's racehorse and held onto the poor beast with the saddest look within their eyes.

"But we're goin' to miss her, ain't we Curly?" Aurora pouted running her hand down the mares nose with an over exaggerated sigh.

"There's already too many horses 'ere! We don't need anymore" Charlie pointed out tossing each horse a frown as they seemed to stare at him in disappointment. He suddenly felt stranded at war with the opposing side surrounding him and ready to shoot at any given moment.

"I don't want her racing....not good Charlie" Curly expressed his hands gripping the rein tightly, he couldn't let go, not yet.

"Me either Curly but Tommy thinks it's important so they'll be no persuading him not to, I've tried" Aurora muttered kicking some hay with her heel knowing there was nothing she could do to keep the horse here.

Today was the day she would finally meet May Carleton, the woman Tommy had picked to train the mare ready for Epsom. Tommy had told Aurora all about the woman in order to give her some reassurance that the mare would be perfectly safe within her care. Aurora was still nervous, she had wanted to watch over the training but she trusted Tommy's judgment and if he believed Mrs Carleton was the right person then Aurora would give her a chance. It was important to Aurora to know that the beautiful beast was in the best shape possible and ready to race without being beaten and mistreated. It was Aurora's understanding that Mrs Carleton, although a toff was a fair and kind woman who's love for horses almost matched her own.

"I suppose it's time for introductions Mr Shelby, the box should be arriving soon. Charlie's yard wasn't it?" May questioned attempting to drink the last of her gin without her face flinching as the strong liquid burnt the back of her throat. She stared at the man in wonder, he was extremely peculiar and different from any man she had ever met. May wasn't sure what had made her approach him and offer her services that day, it hadn't been the horse. Sure it had been a remarkable mare but not worth the price Thomas Shelby had put on her head.

Was it wonder that made her do it?

Perhaps it was boredom. May as of late had been bored of life, living in her big house and attending social occasions to speak to people she quite frankly didn't like. Her world was starting to form aged cracks whilst her mind gathered dust, she needed something more, she needed something to occupy her time and this was her opportunity.

"Yeah, it's not far from 'ere" Tommy hummed clearing his throat as he copied her actions and knocked his own drink down his throat.

"Since I am to be working with your racehorse I imagine you have a name I can use for her?" May enquired hopping down from the bar stool and grabbing her purse.

"I do, the horse will be called Golden Nightengale" Tommy announced stubbing out his cigarette. He had thought about the name long and hard. Tommy was surprised at just how difficult it was to name the racehorse and up to now he had been stuck between two. One name was right here within the heart of Small Heath as well as his own and the other was in New York.

"Curious name, may I ask why Golden Nightingale?" May smiled allowing the name to roll off her tongue. It was good name for a horse, a strange one but she liked it nonetheless.

"You'll see why when you meet her" Tommy smirked nodding his head to the door. It was time to go and unfortunately crack a piece of Aurora's and Curly's hearts as the horse was took from their side.

"Though April showers may come your way

They bring the flowers that bloom in May

So if it's raining have no regrets

Because it isn't raining rain you know, it's raining violets

And where you see clouds upon the hills

You soon will see crowds of daffodils

So keep on looking for a blue bird

And listen for his song

Whenever April showers come along"

Tommy had put his finger up to his lips, indicating for May to keep quiet whilst they listened to the soft song coming from the stables. May happily did as he ordered, too entrapped within the sweetness of the woman's voice. She felt warm and light, like her Mother had wrapped her up in her arms and placed a gentle kiss upon May's head. Through the stable doors May finally laid eyes upon the woman who's voice had lured her in. She had her back turned to them, unaware of their presence as she showered love upon the racehorse, her long dark curls swaying in the light breeze and bouncing with each hum that escaped her throat.

May was almost disappointed when Tommy cleared his throat, interrupting the woman's song and startling her. Turning around to face them May was finally able to match a face to a voice.

Golden brown eyes stared back at her filled with kindness and a hint of caution.

Golden Nightingale.

May understand why now, why Tommy had chosen that name in particular. Underneath Tommy's business like exterior she saw he was a romantic at heart and glancing up at the man she saw his eyes had become soft making her smile.

"Oh 'ello" The woman greeted them, keeping her stare fixed on May.

"Aurora allow me to introduce you to May Carleton, she'll be training the horse as discussed. May this is Aurora Hayes" Tommy introduced them as he stepped forwards and approached Aurora.

"Your wife?" May asked him holding her hand out to Aurora with a soft reassuring grin, she could see Aurora held some nervousness about her "Pleasure to meet you Aurora"

"No, me and Tommy ain't married, lovely to meet you May" Aurora laughed taking May's outstretched hand and shaking it.

"Curly and Charlie have the box ready, it's time to say your goodbyes mouse" Tommy announced causing Aurora's face to drop in disappointment. She was almost tempted to jump upon the horse and get away from Small Heath as quick as she could.

"Perhaps you could visit my home when Mr Shelby comes to check on the horse's progress. I'd be happy to have you and you'll be able to see for yourself that she's being taken care of" May offered Aurora hoping to give her some reassurance. Of course the mare was perfectly safe in May's care but Aurora wasn't to know that.

"I'd love that, thank you" Aurora grinned feeling a small amount of relief wash over her. At least this wasn't goodbye for good. Aurora prayed May was not only good enough to ensure the horse a place at the races but ensure its survival as well.

Both Aurora and Curly latched onto the mares reins until the very last second, their hearts pounding widely in their throats as their goodbyes came too soon for their liking. Once the box closed behind the horse, Curly had wondered off, deeply upset and unable to bring himself to say goodbye or look at May. Aurora on the other hand waved May goodbye, her face a picture of peace and satisfaction. She'd decided she liked the new trainer and would continue to if the mare remained happy. If Aurora believed the mare was being mistreated in anyway she would have both Tommy's and May's head on a silver platter.

Once May had drove away from Charlie's yard Aurora took Tommy's arm and rested her head against his shoulder as they began making their way over to his car. She hadn't seen him this morning, he'd been in such a hurry and left the house before anyone rose from their slumber.Now that she was with him alone Aurora could sense something was up with Tommy. He's form was tense and he looked agitated. It wasn't until they were in the car that Aurora truly knew something was bothering him.

"Tommy your hands are shaking" Aurora pointed out watching them tremble around the steering wheel. Not in the time they'd been together had Aurora seen him so shaken.

"Yeah, they are aren't they" Tommy agreed blowing air out of his mouth as he nodded.

"Are you goin' to tell me what's 'appened?" Aurora cooed, her low small and soothing. Reaching over she took one of his hands and gripped it tightly.

"Best not to mouse, m'handling it"

Letting out a sad sigh Aurora stared at him in discontent, a sharp frown plastered on her face.

"Tommy please, just talk to me for once. I want to know, I want to help" She whispered letting out a yelp as he slammed his hand down on the wheel.

"You can't fuckin' help mouse, not with this. Leave it ey" He grunted looking at her unsure and for once in his life Tommy found himself inwardly pleading for him to open up to her. He needed her to press him, fuck! He had to tell someone.

"_Well then let me share the burden with you Tommy. I'm your partner am I not?_" Aurora smile softly, continuing to grip his hand, allowing Tommy to crack under the weight of the day.

"Orright mouse, come on" Tommy muttered changing the direction of the car and heading towards his office.

"What's this?" Aurora questioned looking down at the brown folder Tommy had placed in front of her.

Upon arrival at Tommy's office he had guided her over to his chair and sat her down before unlocking the top draw of his desk. Without a word he had retrieved the brown folder, put it down on the desk and stood back with his arms folded and a deep glare resting on his face.

"Open it" He ordered and nodding her head Aurora did as he asked and slowly opened up the folder like it was a new book filled with mystery and dread.

"Field Marshall Henry Russell" Aurora spoke aloud running her fingers over the paper and along the picture of a man she had never seen before.

"I have been given orders by the crown to carry out an assassination. That is the man I am ordered to kill" Tommy explained bending over Aurora's shoulder and tapping the paper with a deafening thud.

Bringing her elbows to rest on the desk Aurora buried her head and gripped the roots of her hair with her fingers as she stared down at the papers.

"_Fuck Tom, this is what you've been doin', for Campbell, for the crown?_" Aurora managed to get out, her face a picture of disbelief. She knew Tommy was trapped by Campbell for some terrible reason but this was beyond her imagination.

"When?" Was Aurora's next question. She didn't want to hear the answer but she had to. Aurora could feel her own body trembling now, she was petrified. She wasn't scared of Tommy, she could never be scared of him, Aurora was scared for him and his safety.

How could any man possibly handle this?

"Once me affairs are in order in the event that I should die after the assassination has taken place" Tommy stated and before Aurora could stop herself a low whine escaped her lips making her sound like a wounded animal.

"You think Campbell is goin' to kill you Tommy?"

"He's goin' to try, the man will have me head upon London Bridge if he can or in a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere" Tommy jested with a smirk knowing Campbell would dispose of him discreetly unless his vanity told hold of him and he thought the need to show of. Whatever death he had planned for Tommy didn't matter, Campbell would be getting dragged down with him.

"Tommy you can't d...die...you can't" Aurora protested shaking her head violently as she slammed the brown folder shut, finding herself unable to look at Henry Russell's picture for a second longer.

Taking ahold of his chair Tommy spun it around and knelt down in front of Aurora. Resting his hands upon her trembling thighs he squeezed them gently and looked up at her.

"If I am to die mouse I've set aside three thousand pounds in your name along with a monthly payment of fifteen pounds" Tommy began to explain and letting out a scoff Aurora looked up at the ceiling and willed herself not to sob "Hey! Hey! Mouse! Listen to me, I want you to get out of Small Heath and find a house far away from this fuckin' place with a large field for our horses and a little white fence surrounding a garden filled with every flower there fuckin' is. You're goin' to be a teacher, you're goin' to learn kids how to read and write and change the world without me"

Bringing herself to look down at him Aurora let her tears fall and took his face within her hands.

"_I don't want your money Tommy, I just want you alive..............fuck you Tommy Shelby, why couldn't you 'ave just been a chimney sweeper?_" Aurora sniffled and letting out a bark of laughter Tommy got to his feet and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Too dirty mouse" He humoured pressing his lips against her head and grabbing hold of his coat Aurora brought her head to rest against his chest.

"Tommy when this is all over, the war, Epsom, Campbell and you're still alive I want to go travelling" Aurora confessed, surprising them both with her words.

"You hate travelling mouse"

"I don't, m'just not keen on it but I want to with you, only you, even if it's just for a few days. They'd be no war, no bullets, blood or fighting, nothing be a simple moments peace" Aurora mumbled, her face growing flush against his chest making her grateful that Tommy couldn't see.

Tommy thought it impossible for anyone to be as sweet and soft hearted as Aurora. Even after being around him for so long she was still so good and loving.

"Orright mouse when this is all over we'll go on the road but we can't be away too long there's still business to deal with here" Tommy insisted knowing he couldn't be free to wonder in his own mind for too long. He needed to work, he didn't do holidays but he could take a few days away with his mouse to make her happy.

"Of course, work, work, work" Aurora smirked lifting her head to look at him cheekily.

"Speaking of work I have a meetin' with Polly, Arthur and John and you have some kids to read to" Picking up the brown folder Tommy placed it back within the draw and locked it up before holding his hand out to Aurora "Come on mouse"

Accepting his hand Aurora allowed herself to be pulled up and linking her hand through his they began making their way out the office, both their minds still troubled by the events ahead.

January 1922

It had to be the biggest ship she'd ever laid eyes on. Much bigger than the small one she'd gotten on to come over to America but now she was going back, back to England and Grace would be lying if she didn't admit that she was feeling sick to her stomach.

A part of her wanted to turn and run back home with her husband yet her feet refused to move. She needed to board, she needed to be back in England. This was her chance at making her marriage truly work.

"_Do you want it to work?_" She whispered internally to herself picturing the blue eyes that belonged to the man she truly loved. Did she really want to be with Clive and have his child?

They weren't even sure if they could have a baby. The blame had always been put on her, never him and it infuriated Grace to no end. She was a healthy young woman, why was it her who was at fault?

Why couldn't she have her baby? 

"Grace, are you ready sweetheart?" Clive beamed offering his arm out for her to take as they stood at the bottom of the ramp that lead up to the ship.

"Nervous, it's been a while since I last travelled" She grimaced back trying her best to place a loving look on her face. It wasn't his fault she loved someone else, it never had been his fault yet no matter how hard she tried to love him Grace found her heart longing more for Tommy.

"I'm here with you this time darling, we'll do it together" Clive reassured her as he lifted her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers.

"I'd like that, I suppose we better go before the ship leaves us" Grace smiled pulling her hand from his and wrapping it around his bicep.

She couldn't let the ship leave without them. Grace needed to get Tommy out her head and board the ship, not for him but for her and Clive.

Grace was going to get her baby and she couldn't let a past love stand in her way.

"_You, Clive, baby, you, Clive, baby_" she muttered under her breath as she finally took her first steps and made her way to the entrance.   
  


March 1922

"Have fun" Polly grinned wrapping her arms around Aurora, holding her close as Aurora bounced on her toes in excitement.

"Thanks Pol I will!" Aurora all but squealed causing Tommy to shake his head from behind the women, he was resting against the drivers side of his car smoking a cigarette while Aurora said her happy goodbyes. It was finally her turn to go to London where Tommy had a surprise planned for her. She wasn't aware of what it was yet, Tommy had led her to believe that the surprise was the trip itself.

"Are you ready to go mouse?" Tommy asked pulling open the car door and getting into the drivers seat where he patiently waited for her to join him.

"Coming!" Her voice rang out and giving Polly one last hug Aurora got into the car and waved dramatically. Excitement was bursting from her body, she couldn't wait to get to London and finally experience what the other Shelby's had seen. She was also excited to spend time with Karl and Ada having not seen them since The Garrison reopened. It would only be for the night yet it was more than enough to satisfy Aurora's curiosity.

"_**Bye Pol!**_" Aurora shouted from the window giving her Aunt one last wave before the car began to move pulling them away from Watery Lane.

Aurora couldn't wait to be out of Small Heath, she had spent the last few months doing the same thing every day over and over whilst doing her best to avoid running into Campbell. He was always there watching over her shoulder, every now and then Aurora would catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

Christmas and New Year had been the best experience for Aurora since losing her brother but it had passed far too quickly and everything went back to normal. Aurora was fed up of war and fear and this would finally be the day she got away from that. She needed to breathe new air and see new things before every inch of excitement was drained from her.  
  


To Aurora's surprise London was just like Birmingham for the most part. It was grey, dull and busy. The only difference she could find was the displays of wealth. The men in their expensive suits and the women wearing their best dresses and heels during the daytime. Aurora couldn't do that, all her favourite dresses would be filthy before the morning ended. The houses were tall and a blinding white colour and if they weren't white they were made up of light yellow and tan bricks, not like the homes in Small a Heath that seemed to have been painted with dusty charcoal. Aurora found she preferred Birmingham, everything here was too pristine and rich.

"_Hello me sweetheart! Oh I've missed you soooo much_" Aurora cooed sweeping Karl off his feet as he ran into her arms. Showering his cheeks with kisses Aurora held her nephew close feeling her heart burst with love.

"I didn't expect you two" Ada smiled joining them in the hall and wrapping one arm around Aurora in a short pleasant greeting.

"Tommy's decided to bring me to London for the first time. How 'ave you been Ada?" Aurora enquired placing Karl back down on his feet so he could run off back to his toys in the lounge.

"I'm well, are you planning to stay 'ere? The guest rooms are made up" Ada offered looking every inch the perfect host. She would happily take them in as long as Tommy wasn't here to pry into her life as he always did whenever he came to London.

"No thank you Ada, I have a hotel booked for us but I have some business to attend to and thought I'd let Aurora visit you and Karl for a bit" Tommy answered clearing his throat and turning to look at him Aurora gave him a disapproving stare.

"I thought we weren't 'ere for business Tom" She pointed out appearing like a Mother scolding her misbehaving child.

"It won't take long love, you just stay here, spend some time with Ada and I'll be back soon" Tommy reassured her as he kissed her head and made his way to the door "Don't forget to put your best dress on mouse"

"Bye Tommy" Aurora called back with a roll of her eyes watching the door swiftly open, allowing Tommy to disappear from sight and slam it behind him.

"Fuckin' men" Ada tutted shaking her head before looking back at Aurora "Tea?"

"That would be lovely" Aurora sighed following after Ada as she began making her way into the lounge.

It was early in the evening when Tommy appeared again with a secret smile on his face like he knew the best kept secret there was in history. Aurora had spent the whole day gossiping with Ada and playing with Karl before Ada eventually helped Aurora get ready for the evening to come.

"You look beautiful mouse" Tommy remarked letting his eyes roam up and down Aurora's form, appreciating the dark velvet blue dress that complimented her golden stare and rosey cheeks.

"Better than the toffs?" Aurora giggled attempting to hide her blush from him and failing miserably.

"None of these fuckin' toffs could ever compare to you mouse, now let's go out and show them what real class is" Tommy smirked with a wink taking Aurora's hand and leading her towards the door.

"Have fun!" Ada called out from the top of the stairs as she gently bounced Karl on her hip.

"Bye Ada!" Both Tommy and Aurora replied in unison making Ada grateful that Tommy left as quickly as he came.

"So where are we goin'?" Aurora grinned holding onto Tommy's arm tightly.

London was much better when it was dark. The streets were more lively and the once stern faces she had seen on the way to Ada's were now glowing with happiness and mischief. Everyone was still dressed up in their fine clothes but they seemed more carefree and less resigned.

"There's an art exhibition opening tonight, it's just down this road. See that museum there mouse?" Tommy answered pointing up ahead to a building that looked fit to house royalty.

"Really?! We're goin' in there?! I've always wanted to see an art exhibition" Aurora exclaimed, her mouth threatening to split with the strain of her smile. She imagined it would never leave her face tonight, she was in such a jovial mood. If the night were to end already Aurora would still think it perfect.

"Wait until you see the art" Tommy remarked wrapping a firm arm around Aurora's waist as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

It was nice to see that Tommy too was feeling carefree and joyful. These days it wasn't often Aurora got to see Tommy smile so whenever he did she felt like she had received the greatest blessing. Aurora just hoped his smile would fully return once the dust had cleared and they left to go on the road.

"Good evening Sir, Madam" A smartly dressed man greeted them at the door with a welcoming charm luring Aurora into the building.

"Holy fucking shit!" Aurora squealed in awe as her eyes scanned the inside of the building.

Hearing people gasp around her Tommy lifted his head and let out a loud laugh before glaring at those who dared to pass their judgmental stares upon his mouse. Aurora would never fit in with these people and Tommy was extremely thankful for it, she was fair more greater than them.

"Right through 'ere mouse" Tommy gestured to the golden doors on the opposite side of the room keeping his arm tightly placed around Aurora's waist. As they passed by a waiter Tommy retrieved them both a glass of champagne and clinking their glasses together Aurora and Tommy shared a knowing smirk.

"Champagne's horrid Tom" Aurora giggled quickly drinking the contents of her glass and frowning in disgust.

"I know mouse, we'll have plenty of time for whiskey later" Tommy reassured her pulling the same face of disgust as he too drank the champagne.

Making their way through the room Aurora beamed at every person they passed. Some smiled back, some turned away like they had never seen her smiling at them. It didn't matter to Aurora, she didn't care, she was far too deep into a state of pure bliss.

As they entered the room leading into the art exhibition Aurora froze in her tracks and gasped. Slamming a gloved hand onto her mouth she looked around in shock.

"_What the fuck Tom?_" She whispered scanning the room with tear filled eyes.

For on the walls were her paintings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I switched the scenes of May's visit to Small Heath, I wanted her to talk to Tommy at the Garrison and then meet Aurora and take the horse away. Also at Christmas time I'm going to do a one shot based on Tommy's and Aurora's first Christmas together as we've had time skips this chapter.  
Next chapter is romance time 🥺❤️


	63. Past Love

Champagne flowed elegantly as all walks of life pleasantly discussed Aurora's paintings. Aurora watched on in fascination, her eyes wide and her heart hammering in shock. Her hand gripped Tommy's tightly and slowly starting to move her frozen feet Aurora lead Tommy around the room, taking in each painting as she went.

"_Tommy, these are all mine_" Aurora whispered, a sense of pride running through her at the compliments that echoed throughout the room. They all truly admired and liked her worst paintings, the ones Aurora refused to look at and had hidden away until Tommy spotted them. Tears welled up in her eyes, Tommy had done this for her. He'd took the paintings and brought them here, just for her, this was his surprise.

"I had to name them in order to have them put up" Tommy remarked, smiling at the amazed look on Aurora's face.

Turning to face him Aurora took his chin with her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Tommy, this is all incredible"

Kissing him again Aurora smiled her brightest smile and made her way over to the painting in front of them until her stomach was pressed against the rope that shielded the work from touch.

"Lost Within A Storm, very fitting Tommy" Aurora pointed out staring at the piece Tommy had took a liking too in her loft. In the light of the gallery, the painting seemed more lively, more vivid, pulling emotion from Aurora like it had never done before when she painted it "Painter, AEH"

"Didn't want to give out your name without your permission mouse, I thought your initials would be orright. I could have it announced that it's you" Tommy explained staring at Aurora's work alongside her. He was almost tempted to buy it for himself yet he had already took a load and had no more space to put them anywhere unless he began to fill up the houses on Watery Lane.

"No I like that it's anonymous, gives the paintings some mystery" Aurora smirked throwing Tommy a wink. She would rather observe people from a distance and engage their true reaction to her work without them knowing she had been the one to create to the paintings.

As Aurora and Tommy walked around the room Aurora was surprised to see something else taking place. People were bidding on the paintings, some already had reservation plaques put beside them.

"Tommy, did put the paintings up for sale?" Aurora questioned, choking on her own saliva as she overhead a particularly loud bid.

"Yes, all in your name of course mouse. I hoped you might like to put the money towards the new school being built in Small Heath, I know fundin' has been short" Tommy replied hoping she was happy with his decision. Aurora wasn't one to pump someone for money but Tommy was, only this time it was for a just cause.

Wrapping her arms around his mid section Aurora brought Tommy close and looked up at him with such admiration Tommy thought he would drown within her pools of liquid gold.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Mr Shelby?" Aurora sang with a small laugh. His support in her becoming a teacher meant more to Aurora than Tommy would ever know. It deepened her love for the great man standing before her, there was nothing Tommy could do that would shake the love she had for him.

"Everyday love" Rubbing her shoulders Tommy leant down and places his lips against her head as Aurora gently patted his chest with a sigh.

"Sometimes I think it's not me who will make the world better but you Tom, you just don't see it yet" Aurora confessed causing Tommy to scoff with a roll of his eyes "Don't give me that look it's true, you may do bad things Tommy but your heart is solid gold. Everythin' you do is for the good of everyone around you, including yourself"

"Some people would call it selfish to do things for you own self mouse" Tommy remarked with a humoured smile, his heart lovingly accepting her words and filling him with warmth. She was a sweet one his mouse.

"I would call it cleverness Tommy, it's not selfish to want to do better by yourself" Aurora shook her head before planting a kiss on Tommy's chin "Now sir, shall we engage with our company?" Aurora mocked, attempting to portray an accent you would only find within those of high class.

"We shall little lady mouse" Tommy replied, his high class voice one of perfection even as he laughed at Aurora's failed attempt.

"Bloody 'ell Tom! Do you 'ave to be good at everything?" Aurora exclaimed, her eyes swimming in amusement.

"It's called natural talent mouse" Tommy grinned his shit eating grin that matched John's making him appear as if were a cheeky child testing his luck.

"Orright Tommy, calm before your heads gets any bigger, can't 'ave you gettin' stuck in the doorway" Aurora scoffed giving his chest a soft backhanded slap before reaching down and lacing her hand within his.

Aurora was surprised to see just how friendly some of the southerners were. She felt shame in her judgment, yes some were as toff as could be but others were extremely pleasant and kind towards her. Aurora didn't feel out of place and was enjoying engaging with everyone around her. If this room was the perfect example of what London was truly like then Aurora found herself quite taken with the city. Of course Tommy remained by her side just in case there happened to be any trouble. With Sabini lurking at every corner it was important to remain vigilant and not get too close to those in the room.

The hours ticked by quickly as Aurora took in every bit of excitement flowing around the room. She discussed her work as if she were just a stranger passing on by and not the painter herself in the flesh. Aurora was sure her head would burst from praise if she stayed around for too long yet she made no attempt to pull herself away. She was afraid it would all disappear if she did and the exhibition would be nothing but a dream of hers.

"_There's something else I'd like to show you mouse_" Tommy whispered pressing his lips against Aurora's mouth whilst she was in deep conversation with one of the guests.

He knew all the signs and knew it was time to leave. Aurora had been shifting her weight from one foot to the other for over an hour. He'd watched her jaw clench as she tried desperately to keep smiling through the pain. Aurora had been in her heels for too long, her feet were now burning and Tommy knew if he didn't get her out soon she would begin to let little moans slip from her lips.

Nodding her head, Aurora turned back to the lady she was speaking too and placed a friendly smile on her face.

"Please excuse me, it was lovely meetin' you" Aurora said softly and bringing her hand to grip the back of Tommy's bicep she allowed him to pull her away and towards the exit "What did you want to show me Tommy?" She wondered taking one last look around the room before leaving it.

"I want to show you where we'll be staying the night mouse" Tommy murmured bending down to kiss the side of her head feeling proud that his plan had worked and he had made his mouse happy. There was a part of him that believed she wouldn't of liked his surprise but Aurora had proved him wrong as she did many times.

"You bought another house Tom?" Aurora enquired, a humoured look on her face. Tommy had been going through a habit of purchasing housing as of late whether it be for personal use or a way to invest more into the business.

"No mouse, no house this time but if you're wanting one it can be arranged"

Rolling her eyes Aurora let out a laugh, she could just about manage her homes in Middlesbrough and Small Heath never mind having another one within the capital. She would happily visit London from time to time but Aurora was more comfortable up north, she always would be.

'I couldn't manage another 'ome Tommy"

"Don't worry mouse it's not a house, we're goin' to the Eden club and when we get there you can finally take those fuckin' heels off that are burning your feet" Tommy muttered guiding Aurora down the steps of the museum as they made their final exit.

"How did you know?" Aurora gawked at him, she thought she was doing well at hiding her discomfort. She had refrained from limping and carried on like a soldier.

"Men who've had their leg removed in the fuckin' War are walking far better than you right now mouse" Tommy remarked and nodding her head in reluctant agreement Aurora bent down as soon as they turned the corner and began to take her shoes off.

Standing behind her, Tommy lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall, watching Aurora finally take off the torture devices she was wearing and tuck them in her arm, keeping tight hold of them.

"You ready mouse?" Tommy enquired, blowing smoke into the air and pushing himself off the wall. Seeing Aurora smile at him, he placed her hand on the small of her back and gently pushed her in the direction of the Eden Club.   
  
  


"Beautiful night, ain't it Gracie?" Clive chirped, petting Grace's hand that was resting softly holding on his arm as they walked through the streets of London.

Grace loved paintings and had convinced her husband to take time away from their troubles and go see a newly opened exhibition. Grace was excited, she couldn't wait to spend a night where she didn't have to think about doctors or babies or the fact she was with a man she didn't want to be with and the man she truly loved was somewhere in Birmingham. Ever since they'd arrived in London Grace felt a overwhelming heavy weight bearing down on her shoulders. It seemed like she was in a constant state of distress and being prodded and poked by a doctor who believed her to be infertile didn't help with Grace's stress. She wondered if boarding the ship had been a mistake, maybe she should of stay in New York.

"Beautiful...yes" Grace replied after a moment, her voice soft and distant as they approached the museum.

Looking up at the man on her arm Grace wondered if she was doing the right thing in carrying on. Clive was a kind and gentle soul but the more she was with him the more Grace realised it wasn't enough for her. He loved her yet Grace didn't feel as she should. She wanted her heart to leap at the sight of him, for her stomach to tingle pleasantly when he spoke but Grace had never experienced that with Clive.

"You ready mouse?"

Grace felt her heart freeze in her chest as his voice rang out through the air and pierced her ears like a deafening bomb. Snapping her head up Grace looked around frantically, searching for the man who owned the voice. He was here, she could feel him.

"Grace, what's wrong sweetheart?" Clive asked with a look of concern at his wife's frantic face.

Ignoring him Grace continued to search until she laid eyes upon a familiar Peaky cap resting against the side of the museum. Her eyes trailed down his form, his shaved head, the elegant suit he wore that fit him perfectly. It was him, it was Tommy. It had to be, no one else looked like him. He was leaned up against the wall, his back to her, unaware that she was there standing before him. Grace wanted to cry out to him yet her words couldn't find a way to roll off her tongue.

Grace almost knocked a woman over as she made to step forwards and approach Tommy.

"Sorry, I'm sorry" She apologised trying her best to make her way around the woman she had bumped into yet once the stranger had past she saw the side of the museum was vacant.

Where had he gone?

He was there a second ago!

Grace felt her eyes well up as she tried desperately to look for him but he was gone. She wondered if he had been even there at all. Grace had been thinking about him constantly since she came to London, perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her, perhaps the man had been someone else.

No, there was no mistaking Tommy, he was here and Grace in her panic had let him slip through her fingers. She should of called out, she should of gotten his attention.

"Grace what is it?" Clive tried again, breaking his wife free of the spell she seemed to be under.

Taking a deep breath Grace pulled her eyes away from the wall and turned to look at her husband.

"Sorry Clive, I thought I saw someone I used to know" Grace sighed looking disappointed and taking her within his arms, Clive kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

"It must have been someone important for you to react like that Gracie" Clive remarked, his lips still pressed against her head.

Grace remained silent. How did she tell her husband she had laid eyes upon the one man she truly loved?

She wanted to rip herself away from her husband and go find Tommy but where would Grace even start?

Grace's mind was still spinning as they made their way around the exhibition. She wondered if Tommy had been here walking around this very room. It didn't seem like the place Tommy would want to go, he'd never expressed an interest in art when he was with her.

Was it pleasure that brought him here or business?

Staring into the beautiful paintings Grace found herself lost within them. They really were astonishing but mysterious as the painter remained all but anonymous.

Had Tommy admired and looked upon the paintings as she had?

A mass of blue suddenly caught Grace's eye and turning her head she laid eyes upon the most breathtaking painting she had ever laid eyes upon. It was both sad and beautiful and pulled Grace in with a gentle tug. Walking over to the piece Grace took in all its beauty as she resisted the urge to touch it.

"Lost Within A Storm, very fitting for what it is" Clive remarked coming to Grace's side to admire the painting "Incredible"

"Yes it is and look Clive it's yet to be sold, it's the only one. The others are already gone" Grace smiled, her insides bubbling in excitement. She wanted the painting, it would look beautiful hung up on the wall in their bedroom.

"I don't know Gracie" Clive hummed in reluctance. They weren't here to purchase things.

"Please Clive, it would look marvellous in our home and the price is fair don't you think? We can have it arranged to make it back to New York safely" Grace pleaded giving her husband her most charming smile.

"I suppose it would look marvellous" Clive agreed before taking Grace's hand and kissing it "Ok Grace we can buy the painting"

Grace continued to smile after that. This painting had brought her the first bit of happiness she'd felt since arriving in London.

"Tommy it's very quiet, where is everyone?" Aurora questioned as they walked through the doors of the Eden club.

Aurora had expected it to be filled with people. Arthur always liked to brag about how many people came each night and how much profit the Shelby's had earned from it but tonight the club was barren. There would be no profit to make if there were no people to throw their money about. The club was open, Aurora could hear music playing in the main hall yet as both her and Tommy stepped into the hall she saw that it too was empty apart from the band that played upon the stage.

"It will be just me and you tonight mouse, I told Arthur to take the night off" Tommy informed her taking Aurora's heels from her and placing them on a nearby chair.

"Oh I see, and the band?" Aurora wondered feeling her body starting to sway as music filled the room and pulled her into a state of bliss. She'd been wanting to come here since the Shelby men took over. The men had marvelled at the clubs beauty and they had been right to do so yet it wasn't as beautiful as The White Tulip.

"I thought you might like to dance"

Clearing his throat Tommy held out his hand to Aurora and gestured towards the empty dance floor. Feeling her heart thump within her throat Aurora place her hand within his and nodded sweetly.

"I'd love to Tom" She grinned trying to mask the flush that graced her cheeks. She adored Tommy's romantic heart, it made her feel loved despite him having not said the words yet. It was times like these when she truly believed that the words didn't matter, only the actions of what someone would call love.

Aurora was floating on air as she found herself wrapped up within Tommy's arms. They were swaying gently across the floor, their eyes locked on one another and their body's pressed tightly against each other. Aurora didn't want this moment to end, she wanted to hold onto it and store it within her memory forever.

She laughed as Tommy suddenly spun her around and dipped her until her curls gently brushed against the floor.

"Show off" Aurora chimed holding onto Tommy's arms hoping he wouldn't drop her to the ground.

" I have something for you mouse" Tommy announced, reluctantly pulling away from Aurora to retrieve a small black box from his suit pocket.

"Tommy this night has already been incredible, I don't need anythin' else" Aurora smiled as she took the box he'd held out to her with a charming smile.

Seeing the adamant look in his eyes Aurora shook her head and slowly began to open the box to reveal a pair of gold earrings in the shape of horse shoes. Within each groove of the shoes rested tiny white pearls which reflected colours of pink, blue and green making them look illuminant under the lights of the club.

"They're beautiful Tommy, thank you" Aurora smiled gratefully, closing the box and holding the gift close to her chest.

"Epsom is comin' up, thought they might bring us some luck" Tommy pointed out making Aurora's chest restrict.

Epsom, she dreaded it. They would need all the luck in the world, not for the races but for Tommy's life. Epsom was going to be dangerous, Tommy would be surrounded by enemies that wanted him dead and Aurora couldn't bare to face it yet she would have too, the year was moving fast. Tommy had decided that for her own safety she wouldn't be attending Epsom and would wait for him back home in Watery Lane. Aurora was on board with his decision as she really hadn't wanted to attend the event anyway, she just couldn't bring herself to go.

"And then when it's all over we're still goin' on that break you promised" Aurora placed a smile on her face as she brought her hand up and gently grabbed his chin.

"Yes mouse, we're still goin' travelling. Perhaps I can find out where Masilda is and I can take you to see her" Tommy offered wrapping his arms around Aurora's waist and once again pulling her close.

"I'd like that" Aurora chirped thinking about her friend. It wasn't often she heard from or seen Masilda since she'd been wed all those many months ago. Aurora didn't really see anyone outside of Small Heath anymore and she wanted to change that as soon as the danger had passed and Aurora could leave Small Heath without the fear of being killed.

Standing upon her toes Aurora kissed Tommy passionately on the lips, pouring her heart out into the kiss. The band was still playing in the background as the couple locked on to each other and began to sway once again.

"_Tommy?_" Aurora whispered against his lips feeling a shiver of pleasure run through her spine as Tommy ran his hands down her back and over her hips.

"_Yes mouse_" He hummed capturing her lips with each word, pulling her impossibly close almost like he was trying to make them one.

"_Why don't you show me where we are sleeping tonight?_" Her voice was thick and full of want, capturing Tommy with a single look in her dark lust filled eyes. Pulling away Tommy placed his arms under her legs and back before lifting her into his arms with a small grunt making Aurora giggle happily. Wrapping her arms around his neck she began to trail her lips along his jaw causing it to twitch as his hold tightened on her.

"_Gladly mouse_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update it's been a long two weeks. Sadly my granny passed away and I've been taking time away to be with my family. My granny taught me everything I know about my Romani heritage, she helped me translate for some of this book and it just feels so surreal that she is gone. I've also been suffering with a chronic ear infection and the pills the doctor gave me make me really sleep constantly so I'm really not at my best.
> 
> Also next chapter, do you guys want a warning? Not for smut but for you know heartache


End file.
